Harry Potter-Black-Lupin, Tome V
by SauleMarron19427
Summary: [Suite du Tome IV] - Voldemort est de retour. La résistance s'organise autour de Dumbledore, comme pendant la Première Guerre. De leur côté, Harry et ses amis doivent se préparer à un combat inévitable. De nouvelles alliances se forment. Le passé de Tom se révèle. Le nouveau Lord Potter-Black sera-t-il à la hauteur ?
1. Interlude - Sirius Black

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, hormis l'histoire et les quelques OC qui vont apparaître.

 **Bêta-Correctrice** : Kitty Madness

 **Statut** : 14 chapitres, en cours d'écriture.

 **Merci aux revieweurs (du dernier chapitre du Tome IV)** : Oxytomire, Pims10, starck29, Woubidou, ElwennSnape, Muirgheal, melu49, natsu, stormtrooper2, Guest, tsumy-malnewca, Ellana816, Aya31, Miss lyli, Le Poussin Fou, Rose-Eliade, Yukiodu44, Googirl, DetectiveRan008, Chococake001, shenendoahcalyssa, Stratesgos, xxxQueenxxx, Lord Cornichon, lylylou62, Maeva Cerise, PetitLutin22, Aurelie Malfoy, Delphine, Athara Lindoriena, Miss Homme Enceinte 2, Aiyana Nokomis 33, sokhef, Guest.

Alors, pour ceux ou celles qui tomberaient sur cette fic au hasard, je vous conseille de lire les quatre premiers Tome si vous voulez comprendre quelque chose !

On ne change pas les bonnes habitudes, c'est reparti pour un chapitre tous les samedis !

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes (du dernier chapitre du Tome IV) :**

 _Natsu_ : Merci pour ta review ! :)

 _Guest (_ _Salut._ _J'ai adoré ce nouveau tome et j'ai trop hâte de lire le 5. Je trouve que tu as encore super bien réussie ce tome._ _En tous cas félicitation et bon courage pour la suite)_ : Merci pour ta review ! :D

 _Aya31_ : Merci pour ta review ! :)

 _Yukiodu44_ : Merci pour ta review ! Pour ce qui est de Cho, je te rassure de suite, elle ne sera pas comme dans le canon ^^

 _Chococake001_ : Merci pour ta review, contente que tous les Tomes te plaisent ! Pour ce qui est de Daphnée, chacun ses goûts, mais je suis désolée de dire qu'elle ne deviendra pas moins importante dans le futur, au contraire ! ^^ Par rapport à la taille du groupe d'amis d'Harry... C'est vrai que j'en ai mis beaucoup, vu qu'ils sont de différentes années et Maisons, mais moi je m'y retrouve sans problème ! Après, c'est moi qui écrit, donc c'est plus simple xD Voilà donc un rappel : Théo, Blaise, Daphnée (Cinquième Année dans ce Tome, Serpentard), Neville (Cinquième Année, Gryffondor), Laura (Cinquième Année, Serdaigle, sa soeur est Sarah (Mrs Ackerley), ancienne Préfète de Serpentard), Luna (Quatrième Année, Serdaigle), Owen, Ginny et Astoria (Quatrièmes Années, Serpentard).

 _Shenendoahcalyssa_ : Merci pour ta review ! :D

 _Delphine_ : Merci pour ta review ! Alors, oui, Cho a eu une réaction assez... Enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire ! Mais elle est en deuil, donc on lui pardonne ! Par rapport à tes questions sur le Tome V, tu auras tes réponses en lisant ! ;)

 _Guest (_ _Si Sirius et/ou Remus meure(nt), j'arrête de lire cette fic' !_ _\- Même si je sais que je pourrais pas arrêter parce-que c'est tout simplement la meilleure fic' réécrivant les 7 tomes que j'ai jamais lu ! -)_ : Merci pour ta review ! Pour ce qui est du futur de Sirius et Remus, je ne peux rien te dire, mais tu seras si tu lis ! ;)

* * *

Je vous présente donc le premier chapitre de ce Tome V, qui est l'Interlude !

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Interlude :

La Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black était la plus influente _et_ la plus riche de toute la Grande-Bretagne Magique.

Tout le monde le savait.

Dès l'enfance, on avait appris à Sirius les règles de bienséances, pour faire honneur à la Famille Black. Il avait appris l'étiquette, la manière de se comporter en public, la manière de se comporter avec les Dames...

En tant qu'Héritier mâle de la lignée principale, Sirius avait toujours été mis sur un piédestal par ses parents. Cela lui avait toujours plu d'être entouré, admiré et félicité pour son comportement. Et bien que son frère soit un peu moins mis en avant, il n'était pas mis à l'écart pour autant.

Regulus s'était rapidement démarqué par sa vive intelligence, ainsi que par ruse, qualité que Sirius ne possédait que peu. Les deux frères, ayant un an d'écart, avaient passés leur enfance collés, à tel point qu'on aurait pu croire à des jumeaux.

Très jeunes, on leur octroya des précepteurs, pour commencer leur éducation Magique. Et bien que Sirius soit en accord avec sa famille sur beaucoup de choses, il y avait une valeur de la Famille Black qu'il trouvait ridicule : l'idée que la Puissance Magique venait du statut de Sang.

Pour lui, que des enfants possédant de la Magie apparaissent dans les familles Moldus était un moyen de renouveler la société, renouveler la Magie. Après tout, certains enfants naissaient Cracmols, alors que leur Sang était Pur depuis des générations. Pour Sirius, c'est la Magie Elle-même qui décidait de se manifester ou non, que ce soit chez les Moldus ou chez les Sorciers.

Sa Famille n'était pas d'accord avec lui, mais ils passèrent outre, car après tout _« Un Black doit se faire sa propre opinion, et ne pas être influencé par autrui ! »_ comme disait son Père.

Sa Répartition dans la Maison des Lions avait surpris tout le monde, lui y compris. En tant que Black, il s'attendait à aller chez les Serpentard, mais le Choixpeau en avait décidé autrement.

 _« Je vois... De l'intelligence, de l'ambition... Mais aussi un grand courage ! Tu serais prêt à n'importe quoi pour ta Famille et pour tes amis ! Magie Noire, Magie Blanche, tu utilises les deux... Oui, j'ai trouvé ! Ce sera... GRYFFONDOR ! »_

Se retrouver dans le même dortoir que James Potter, Héritier de la Maison Potter, avait été une surprise. Leurs familles respectives ne s'entendaient pas, et ce malgré le mariage de Dorea, la cousine du grand-père de Sirius, et de Charlus Potter. L'Héritier Black, en constatant que son condisciple passait ses journées à le fusiller du regard, avait décidé de l'ignorer.

Il fit la connaissance de Remus Lupin, un autre Gryffondor de Première Année, et il se lia rapidement d'amitié avec lui. Puis Remus accepta d'aider James à un devoir de Métamorphose, et les deux garçons durent apprendre à se connaître.

Immédiatement, ils devinrent proches, comme deux frères, et ce à la plus grande surprise de leurs parents respectifs. Au fil des années, Sirius s'éloigna de sa Famille, et notamment de son frère, qui l'avait rejoint un an plus tard à Poudlard et qui avait été réparti sans surprise chez les Verts-et-Argents.

La montée en puissance de Voldemort, qui prônait l'extermination des Moldus et des Nés-Moldus en faveur des Sang-Pur, avait cependant fini d'éloigner les deux frères. Regulus était entièrement d'accord avec le Mage Noir, alors que Sirius, qui avait la preuve avec Lily Evans tous les jours, savait les Nés-Moldus pouvaient être plus puissants que certains Sang-Pur.

A ses quinze ans, le Gryffondor obtint le titre de Lord Black, ainsi que les fonctions associées. Son Père conserva sa place au Magenmagot, mais il lui faisait un compte-rendu détaillé après chaque réunion, lui permettant de se faire un avis sur les débats en cours.

La situation se gâta l'été avant sa Sixième Année.

En effet, sa cousine Andromeda avait prévu de se marier avec Ted Tonks, son petit-ami depuis quelques années déjà. Le problème était que Ted est un Né-Moldu... L'Oncle Cygnus et la Tante Druella rejetèrent immédiatement cette union, provoquant la colère de leur fille, qu'ils déshéritèrent quand elle partit de la maison familiale en claquant la porte.

Le dimanche suivant, la conversation du dîner de famille avait dérivé sur le sujet d'Andromeda... Et Sirius n'avait pas désapprouvé le comportement de sa cousine, arguant même en sa faveur.

S'en suivit une dispute généralisée. Le jeune Lord Black, dépité et en colère d'être critiqué et insulté par sa famille uniquement pour avoir donné son avis, fit ses valises et partit à son tour.

Il ne craignait rien, car en tant que Lord Black en titre, il était le Chef de Famille. Ses parents ne pouvaient le déshériter et encore moins le renier, mais Sirius était sûr qu'ils ne se seraient pas gênés de le faire s'ils en avaient eu l'occasion.

Il ne vit son Père qu'aux réunions du Magenmagot, et ce jusqu'à son décès en 1979.

Sirius ne vit pas sa Mère pendant des années... Ce n'est qu'en 1981 qu'il retourna la voir dans le Manoir Familial. En effet, pour adopter Harry par le Sang, il avait besoin de l'accord du membre de la Famille Black le plus âgé encore en vie.

Et c'est en voyant ses yeux étinceler quand il posa un pied dans le salon que Sirius comprit que malgré les années, malgré leurs divergences d'opinions, sa Mère l'avait aimé, au même titre qu'elle avait aimé son frère. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas le genre de Mère à les prendre dans ses bras pour leur dire bonjour, mais elle avait de l'affection pour ses enfants.

Après l'adoption effectuée, et après avoir promis à sa Mère de donner des nouvelles du futur Lord Black, Remus et lui avaient déménagé en France.

Les années avaient passés, et c'est six ans après le décès de sa Mère qu'il remit les pieds dans le Manoir Black de Londres, alors que son filleul faisait son entrée à Poudlard.

Maintenant, cela allait faire quatre ans qu'ils étaient revenus habités ici, et la maison ne lui avait jamais paru aussi froide et lugubre.

Harry était revenu de Poudlard dix jours auparavant, et les deux Maraudeur s'étaient étonnés de le voir aussi en _forme_. Il semblait tenir le coup et ne pas se laisser abattre.

Sirius avait pensé que c'était une bonne chose. Remus, lui, s'était inquiété. Et d'après ce que l'Animagus avait compris en le voyant observer Harry d'un œil à longueur de journée, Théo aussi s'inquiétait.

Les choses se dégradèrent après l'enterrement du jeune Diggory, qui avait eu lieu deux jours après leur retour de Poudlard. Son fils adoptif était rentré de la Cérémonie complètement effondré.

Depuis, il alternait entre un état de profonde déprime, et une colère dévastatrice, dont leur Salle d'Entraînement avait fait plusieurs fois les frais.

Harry ne dormait pratiquement plus, passant pratiquement toutes ses nuits à se défouler magiquement et physiquement sur des cibles, il mangeait à peine, ne parlait plus et souriait encore moins.

La seule fois où Sirius l'avait vu sourire, c'est quand il les avait surpris Remus et lui en train de s'embrasser dans le salon. Alors que les deux hommes s'attendaient à un afflux de colère de la part de leur fils, ce dernier n'avait fait qu'esquisser un doux sourire.

\- Depuis le temps que vous vous tournez autour..., avait-il dit avant de quitter la pièce.

C'était il y a cinq jours, et depuis, les deux adultes (ainsi que le jeune Lord Nott) observaient avec inquiétude Harry maigrir a vu d'œil alors que des cernes prenaient place sous ses yeux, preuves du manque de sommeil du futur Lord.

Sirius s'ébroua légèrement, sortant de ses idées noires. S'il entrait dans la cuisine en faisant la tête, cela inquiéterait l'adolescent, et l'Animagus Chien ne voulait pas ennuyer son Héritier.

Il plaça donc un sourire factice sur ses lèvres, puis entra dans la cuisine :

\- Bonjour tout le monde ! s'exclama-t-il d'un ton claironnant.

Les deux adolescents lui répondirent par un signe de tête alors que son compagnon venait l'embrasser, faisant légèrement sourire leur fils adoptif.

\- J'allais venir te réveiller, lui dit Remus. Si tu ne te dépêches pas, on va être en retard.

\- En retard ? répéta Sirius, ne comprenant pas de quoi son amant parlait.

\- On a une réunion avec Dumbledore, ce matin, lui rappela le Loup-Garou.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai, la réunion ! se remémora l'Animagus. Je me demande ce qu'il nous veut...

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que cette incursion dans la vie de Sirius vous aura plu !

Je sais que ce chapitre est plutôt court, mais c'est l'Interlude, donc... Et puis, cela vous mettra l'eau à la bouche ! xD

Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas !

A la semaine prochaine (le 21/01) pour la suite !

 _ **SauleMarron19427** , pour vous servir !_


	2. L'Ordre du Phénix

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, hormis l'histoire et les quelques OC qui vont apparaître.

 **Bêta-Correctrice** : Kitty Madness

 **Statut** : 14 chapitres, en cours d'écriture.

 **Merci aux revieweurs** : ElwennSnape, Le Poussin Fou, LadyMaiShakespeare, DetectiveRan008, Woubidou, PetitLutin22, starck29, cora1005line, stormtrooper2, tsumy-malnewca, Muirgheal, Aya31, Lalyh, Rose-Eliade, NinLun12, Oxytomire, Miss Homme Enceinte 2, L'anonym, aussidagility, Aurelie Malfoy, regidormanu, Chacha folla, lylylou62, Guest, Lord Cornichon, noour, Le Ceerf-Pentard, lovelylove2016, Alphane, W D Marka, Poussy, Naelys, Maeva Cerise, PrekDeva.

Merci également à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en follow !

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 _Le Poussin Fou_ : Merci pour ta review ! :)

 _Aya31_ : Merci à toi pour ta review ! :D

 _Lalyh_ : Merci pour ta review ! :)

 _L'anonym_ : Wow, quelle avalanche de compliments ! Contente de voir que tout te plaît autant, c'est vraiment cool ! Pour ce qui est de l'attente, on me demande souvent de mettre plus d'un chapitre par semaine, mais logistiquement, c'est vraiment pas possible ^^ Si je fais ça, j'aurais plus de chapitres a vous proposer, parce que je n'écris plus aussi vite qu'avant (les joies de la fac), mais ne t'inquiète pas, l'attente d'un samedi à l'autre passe vite ! Merci pour ta review ! :D

 _Aussidagility_ : Ahah, c'était le but ! Merci pour ta review ! :)

 _Guest_ : Merci pour ta review ! ;)

* * *

Voilà la suite, la réunion de Sirius et Remus avec Dumbledore !

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

 _Another Story_ , Nicholas Hooper

* * *

Chapitre Un :

\- Laissez-moi résumer, fit Remus après le monologue de Dumbledore. Vous avez besoin d'un endroit pour faire office de QG de l'Ordre, et vous avez pensé au Manoir Black, qui est le mieux protégé. Et en plus de ces protections, vous voulez ajouter un Fedilitas, dont vous seriez le Gardien du Secret.

Sirius et lui étaient dans le Bureau de Dumbledore depuis une demi-heure, et le vieux mage avait argumenté pendant vingt bonnes minutes, appuyé par les Potter. Et autant le fait que le Manoir Black devienne le QG de l'Ordre ne les dérangeait pas, poser un Fedilitas avec Dumbledore comme Gardien du Secret, c'était autre chose.

\- C'est ça, acquiesça le Directeur de Poudlard.

\- Non, intervint Sirius.

\- Non ? répéta Dumbledore, légèrement surpris. Vous ne voulez pas que le Manoir serve de QG ?

\- Pas de problème pour ça. C'est le Fedilitas, qui me pose problème. Du moins, le choix du Gardien du Secret.

\- Tu crois que je laisserais mon fils dans une maison à peine protéger ? s'indigna immédiatement Lily. Dumbledore est le plus puissant d'entre nous ! S'il faut un Gardien du Secret, c'est forcément lui !

\- Ton fils n'est même pas en danger ! s'exclama Sirius avec colère. Voldemort se fout pas mal de lui ! Celui qu'il veut tuer, c'est Harry !

\- Tristan est le Survivant !

\- Lily… essaya d'intervenir James.

\- Vous n'étiez même pas là ! s'écria l'actuel Lord Black. Alors que vos fils étaient menacés, vous preniez tranquillement le thé ici ! Alors ne crois pas savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, Lily ! C'est Harry que Voldemort a attaqué, et c'est Harry qui a survécu au Sortilège de Mort ! Et si ton arrogant de fils n'est pas mort dans ce cimetière, c'est uniquement grâce à _Harry_ !

\- On ne peut pas dire qu'il ait protégé le jeune Diggory, en tout cas ! rétorqua la rousse, acide.

\- Lily ! s'exclama son mari, choqué.

\- Parce que tu as su protéger Mary, peut-être ? lui rappela Sirius, le visage haineux. Tu étais là ! Et pourtant, Mary est morte pour te protéger ! Telle mère, tel fils, à ce que je vois !

\- Sirius ! le réprimanda à son tour Remus.

Le Loup-Garou prit le bras de son compagnon, le faisant légèrement reculer. Ce dernier ne se calmait pas, le regard noir braqué sur la Née-Moldue.

\- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de dire ? continua le Loup avec colère. Voldemort est de retour, il veut tuer notre fils et vous vous disputez comme des enfants de cinq ans ! Vous êtes des adultes, comportez-vous comme tels !

\- Je n'ai aucun ord –

\- Lily, l'interrompit sèchement James. Remus a raison. Nous sommes en guerre, ce n'est pas le moment de se déchirer. Il faut qu'on reste uni ! On reprendra ce genre de disputes quand Voldemort aura disparu.

\- Sirius, vous disiez que le choix du Gardien du Secret était inapproprié, reprit Dumbledore après quelques minutes de silence. Puis-je savoir pourquoi ?

\- Vous êtes une des principales cibles de Voldemort, expliqua-t-il une fois calmé. Le deuxième de sa liste, en fait. Vous prendre comme Gardien du Secret serait trop risqué. Il faudrait quelqu'un de moins exposé, de moins évident.

\- Tu vas encore nous proposer de prendre Peter ? intervint de nouveau Lily, sarcastique.

\- Si c'est pour dire des choses comme ça, tu ferais mieux de te taire, intervint sèchement Remus.

Il savait que son compagnon s'en voulait encore. C'est lui qui avait eu l'idée de faire de Peter le Gardien du Secret de James et Lily, mettant Harry et Tristan en danger. Sirius ne se l'était pas pardonné, même quatorze ans après.

\- Il faudrait que ce soit quelqu'un que Voldemort ne voit pas réellement comme une menace, reprit ce dernier. Pas Severus, parce que cela ruinerait sa couverture d'espion pas Maugrey, les Mangemorts veulent tellement le tuer…

\- Ce sera moi, intervint le Loup-Garou alors que son compagnon continuait d'énumérer chaque membre de l'Ordre.

\- Hors de question ! s'exclama immédiatement l'Animagus.

\- Ce notre Manoir, Sirius, on ne peut pas demander à quelqu'un d'autre de mettre sa vie en jeu pour protéger notre maison.

\- Alors ce sera moi !

\- Non, refusa son amant. Tu es toi aussi une cible. Bellatrix donnerait tout ce qu'elle a pour te voir mort. Moi, on ne veut me tuer que pour faire du mal à Harry.

\- Mais…

\- Ma décision est prise, le coupa fermement l'ancien Maraudeur avant de se tourner vers Dumbledore. Je serais le Gardien du Secret.

Le Vainqueur de Grindelwald acquiesça, n'essayant même pas de discuter.

\- Quand serait-il possible de mettre le Sortilège en place ? demanda-t-il.

\- Venez ce soir, lui dit Remus. Comme ça, les membres de l'Ordre pourront commencer à arriver dès demain. Nous ferons en sorte de préparer le Manoir à temps. Est-ce que certains y resteront tout l'été ?

\- Les Weasley, les Lovegood, les Londubat, et nous, répondit James à la place de Dumbledore. Et il y aura aussi Hermione, elle séjourne chez les Weasley cet été.

\- Est-ce que cela veut dire qu'Harry, Neville, Théo, Ginny, Luna, Elizabeth, Hermione, Tristan et Ron vont devoir se côtoyer pendant deux mois ?

\- Théo ? releva Dumbledore en arquant un sourcil.

\- Nott, explicita Remus. Il vit chez nous.

\- C'est un fils de Mangemort ! se hérissa immédiatement Lily.

\- Tu viens de le dire, _un fils_ , cingla immédiatement Sirius. Il n'est en rien responsable des choix de son père. Théo est un des meilleurs amis d'Harry, et il a voulu quitter le domicile familial pour sa _sécurité_. Sa présence n'est pas à négocier. Il est au Manoir depuis leur retour de Poudlard, et il y restera le temps qu'il voudra.

La rousse ouvrit la bouche, mais un regard de son mari la coupa dans son élan. Elle ne dit rien, mais ses traits se durcirent, signe de sa colère.

Il y eut un silence, Lily ruminant de son côté alors que les quatre autres réfléchissaient.

Remus songeait surtout à la future cohabitation des adolescents. Autant Hermione ne posait pas de problèmes, autant Tristan et le jeune Weasley, qui avaient l'habitude d'être vindicatifs envers les Serpentard, risquaient de ne pas comprendre ce qui allait leur arriver.

\- Comment va Harry ? demanda finalement Dumbledore, un trait soucieux se formant sur son front.

Cela suffit à sortir les quatre adultes de leurs pensées. Sirius et Remus se firent plus attentifs alors que Lily renifla avant de sortir du Bureau, suivi de James qui adressa un signe de tête aux trois autres avant de fermer la porte.

\- Harry…, hésita Sirius. Il ne va pas bien. Il…

L'Animagus se tut en grimaçant, ne sachant pas comment expliquer l'état de son fils adoptif.

\- Il est triste, et en colère, poursuivit-il. Contre lui-même, contre Voldemort, et contre…

\- Moi, devina le Directeur de Poudlard. Je peux le comprendre. Mon devoir est de protéger mes élèves, et je n'ai pas été à la hauteur, cette année.

\- Ce n'est pas exactement ça, objecta doucement Remus. Harry sait que vous connaissiez Alastor Maugrey, que vous êtes amis tous les deux. Il vous en veut de ne pas avoir remarqué l'usurpateur… Il sait que ce n'est pas réellement de votre faute, que Croupton a fait en sorte de ressembler le plus possible à Maugrey, mais…

\- Il a perdu un ami, l'interrompit Dumbledore. Il a vu un ami mourir _devant lui_. Il a parfaitement le droit d'être en colère, surtout que ce n'est pas la première fois.

\- Par – pardon ? bégaya presque Sirius, ahuri. Qu'est-ce que vous venez de dire ?

\- Que cela n'a pas été la première fois que votre fils voyait un ami mourir devant lui, répéta obligeamment Dumbledore.

\- Comment est-ce que… ?

Aucun d'eux n'en avait parlé, à _personne_. Harry leur avait dit avoir mis Neville au courant pendant sa Troisième Année, sans savoir réellement pourquoi il l'avait fait puis le reste de ses amis le soir de l'arrivée des Delacour et de Sébastien à Poudlard, mais c'est tout. Personne d'autre n'est censé être au courant.

\- Le jour de l'arrivée des Délégations Étrangères, l'année dernière, le jeune M. Latour a eu une discussion assez… animée avec Harry, leur révéla le Directeur. Ils parlaient français, mais j'ai parfaitement compris. Et le frère de M. Latour a été évoqué dans la conversation.

\- Harry est-il au courant que vous… ? questionna Sirius, anxieux.

\- Que je sais ? termina à nouveau Dumbledore. Oui, il le sait. Je ne lui en ai pas parlé, et je ne lui en parlerais pas, considérant que c'est un élément de son passé dont je n'aurais jamais dû être mis au courant.

Les deux Tuteurs d'Harry froncèrent légèrement les sourcils, étonnés.

\- Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait à Albus Dumbledore ? souffla finalement Sirius, sincèrement surpris par les paroles de l'homme en face de lui.

\- Voulez-vous être plus précis, mon cher ? s'enquit ce dernier, une étincelle de malice dans les yeux.

\- Ne le prenez pas mal, Albus, mais vous avez été toujours été plus… manipulateur, dirons-nous, développa Remus, choisissant ses mots avec soin. Vous ne vous gênez pas pour vous mêler des affaires des autres, et vu que vous avez découvert qu'Harry est le véritable Survivant, nous pensions que vous essayeriez d'interférer dans sa vie comme vous l'avez fait avec Tristan. Prendre en charge un éventuel entraînement, vous placer en tant que mentor, ce genre de choses…

\- Je mentirais si je vous disais que je n'y ai pas pensé, dit Dumbledore. Mais j'ai déjà assez interféré dans la vie d'Harry. Même s'il dit ne pas m'en vouloir, et même si je pensais réellement bien faire, c'est _moi_ qui suis à l'origine de son abandon. De plus, vous l'avez entraîné depuis qu'il est tout jeune, et vous vous en sortez très bien. Je sais aussi que Severus gardera un œil sur lui, et je lui fais confiance. Il n'y a aucun besoin que je me mêle de son entraînement ni de sa vie en général. Harry Potter-Black-Lupin est mon élève, que je surveillerais surement un peu plus que les autres, mais il reste qu'il est seulement mon élève. Et un futur collègue au Magenmagot.

Les yeux du Président-Sorcier de la Confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers pétillèrent encore plus en voyant les visages étonnés de ses anciens élèves.

\- Maintenant, Messieurs, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai plusieurs choses à organiser avant ce soir, enchaîna-t-il, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Vous pouvez utiliser ma cheminée pour retourner au Manoir Black, évidemment.

Les deux hommes acquiescèrent distraitement, prenant la direction de la cheminée de Dumbledore sans réfléchir, toujours étonné par le discours que le vieux mage leur avait tenu.

En voyant leurs regards vides alors qu'ils atterrissaient dans la cuisine, Harry se leva de sa chaise, inquiet :

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il, presque hystérique. Il y a eu une attaque ? Voldemort s'est montré ? Quelqu'un est mort ? _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

\- Rien, Harry, tout va bien, le rassura immédiatement Remus en le prenant par les épaules.

\- Sûr ? insista l'adolescent.

\- Sûr et certain, intervint à son tour Sirius. Dumbledore nous a juste dit quelque chose qui nous a étonnés.

A la mention de Dumbledore, les yeux d'Harry étincelèrent de colère, lui faisant perdre son air inquiet. Il se réinstalla près de Théo, le visage impassible.

\- Alors, cette réunion ? demanda-t-il finalement.

\- Il a été décidé que le Manoir serait le QG de l'Ordre.

Les deux garçons acquiescèrent, ni l'un ni l'autre n'ayant besoin qu'on leur explique ce qu'était l'Ordre. Autant Harry avait grandi bercé par les histoires datant de la Première Guerre, autant Théo avait entendu son père parler avec certains de ses _collègues_. L'Ordre du Phénix n'était donc un mystère ni pour l'un, ni pour l'autre.

\- On va faire installer un Fedilitas sur le Manoir, et certains membres vont venir habiter ici, continua le Loup-Garou.

\- Qui ça ? s'enquit le Survivant.

\- Les Londubat, les Lovegood, les Weasley et les Potter, répondit Sirius, observant avec soin la réaction de son fils adoptif.

Les épaules de ce dernier se crispèrent légèrement à la mention des Potter, mais il ne laissa rien paraître de plus. Sirius échangea un regard rapide avec Remus, mais aucun d'eux ne commenta.

\- On va devoir préparer la maison pour leur arrivée, enchaîna donc l'actuel Lord Black. Préparer les chambres, faire un peu de rangement… Les Elfes vont nous aider, mais on aura besoin de vous pour que tout soit prêt, les garçons.

Théo acquiesça, de même qu'Harry, qui songeait qu'aider à préparer la maison l'aiderait peut-être à penser à autre chose qu'à ce qu'il s'était passé dans le cimetière il y a moins d'un mois.

\- Quand arrivent-ils ? demanda le jeune Lord Nott.

\- Dumbledore vient ce soir pour l'installation du Fedilitas, et les autres commencent à arriver demain, répondit Remus. Alors au travail, tout le monde !

Les adolescents se levèrent sans rechigner, prenant la direction des étages pour préparer les chambres alors que Sirius prenait la direction du salon, sûr d'y trouver leurs Elfes.

\- Kreattur ? Dobby ? appela-t-il.

Deux _« Pop »_ l'avertirent de l'arrivée des deux Elfes, et il se retourna.

\- Maître Sirius à appeler Dobby ? babilla l'ancien Elfe des Malfoy. Qu'est-ce que Dobby peut faire pour Maître Sirius ?

\- Est-ce que vous pourriez nous aider à préparer les différentes chambres du Manoir ? demanda-t-il. On va avoir des invités.

Les deux Elfes acquiescèrent, et alors que les oreilles de Dobby frétillèrent d'excitation, Kreattur se contenta d'une courbette raide avant de disparaître.

En revenant dans cette maison, Sirius avait cru que le vieil Elfe essayerait de lui mener la vie dure. Mais il était Lord Black, et Kreattur se devait de lui obéir. De plus, l'Animagus avait fini par comprendre que sa mère avait laissé des ordres très stricts à son serviteur, l'obligeant à le servir fidèlement si jamais Remus et lui revenaient vivre ici.

Et autant la présence de l'Elfe avait rappelé de mauvais souvenir à Sirius au début, autant à présent, l'avoir avec lui ici était quelque chose de réconfortant. Il était le seul lien avec son passé – le portrait de sa mère ne comptait pas –, donc l'ancien Maraudeur avait décidé de le laisser tranquille, tant que l'Elfe lui obéirait.

Ils passèrent la journée à organiser le Manoir, et le soir, Dumbledore se présenta dans leur cheminée pour exécuter le Sortilège Fedilitas. Après une bonne demi-heure de rituel, et après avoir tracé des arabesques complexes avec sa Baguette, le Directeur fit de Remus le Gardien du Secret du QG de l'Ordre. Ce dernier leur avait immédiatement transmis le secret avant d'écrire une même phrase sur trois parchemins différents, pour leurs invités.

 _« Le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix est au Manoir Black, 12 Square Grimmaurd. »_

Le lendemain, Sirius, Remus, Harry et Théo se tenaient dans le Hall, attendant les membres de l'Ordre. Il avait été décidé que pour plus de discrétion, ils passeraient par la côté Moldu.

 _Comme si une bande de roux débarquant de nulle part, c'était discret_ , pensa Harry en voyant les Weasley et Hermione entrer dans le Manoir, introduits par Dumbledore.

Et alors que Ron le fusillait du regard, Ginny courait le prendre dans ses bras, le serrant à l'étouffer quelques secondes avant de le relâcher pour saluer Théo.

Harry salua les autres d'un signe de tête alors que Remus invitait Arthur, Molly et leurs enfants à s'installer dans le salon. Alors que le Hall se vidait, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, laissant passer Neville et sa Grand-Mère, ainsi que Luna et son père.

L'Héritier Black eut un sourire intérieur en voyant ses deux amis, mais il ne laissa rien paraître, leur adressant un signe de tête. Autant Neville lui jeta un regard étrange, autant Luna lui retourna son salut, prenant ensuite la main du Gryffondor pour rejoindre le salon.

Enfin, les Potter arrivèrent, et alors que Potter Mère le fusillait du regard et qu'Elizabeth le fixait avec de grands yeux, Harry se contenta à nouveau de faire un signe de tête avant de tourner les talons, prenant la direction des étages.

Lily eu un reniflement dédaigneux, mais elle suivit Dumbledore au salon, rejoignant les autres.

\- Où est Harry ? demanda Ginny en voyant la famille Potter entrer dans le salon.

\- Il est monté, répondit Lizzie. Il semblait… fatigué.

La Serdaigle avait hésité, mais les amis d'Harry comprirent. Les regards se dirigèrent vers Théo, qui leur fit rapidement signe qu'ils parleraient de cela plus tard.

\- À ce que je vois, on a pas enseigné la politesse à ce garçon, railla Lily.

Sirius se tourna vers elle, apparemment sur le point de lui répondre vertement, mais quelqu'un d'autre le fit à sa place :

\- Parce que vous vous inquiétez de l'éducation d'Harry, maintenant, Mrs Potter ? C'est étrange, étant donné que vous avez voulu le renier…

Tout le monde se tourna vers l'origine de la voix, pour voir Neville fusiller Lily Potter du regard, le dos droit et la posture fière.

\- Neville ! s'exclama Augusta, indignée. Excuse-toi immédiatement !

\- Non, refusa de suite le futur Lord Londubat.

\- Neville ! répéta sa Grand-Mère, offusquée.

\- Je ne m'excuserais pas, répéta le Gryffondor, ne quittant pas des yeux la Professeur d'Étude des Moldus. Cela fait quatre ans que nous sommes à Poudlard, et cela fait quatre ans que cette… femme s'acharne sur Harry ! Au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, vous l'avez abandonné, vous n'avez rien à redire de son éducation ou de son comportement ! Et soit dit en passant, Sirius et Remus ont bien mieux élevé Harry que vous n'avez élevé Tristan !

L'actuelle Lady Potter ouvrit la bouche, prête à répondre, mais une autre voix la coupa :

\- L'accuser du meurtre de M. Croupton n'a pas suffi, n'est-ce pas ? fit Luna, la voix inhabituellement claire et sérieuse. Vous ne pouvez tout simplement pas le laisser tranquille ?

La plupart des personnes présentes haletèrent, pas au courant de l'accusation des Potter envers Harry. De suite, le regard d'Augusta, qui était toujours braqué sur son petit-fils, se dirigea vers la femme de James Potter.

\- Vous avez fait _quoi_ ?! s'indigna-t-elle.

\- Pour information, Harry a vu son ami mourir devant lui, reprit l'Héritière Lovegood, il est donc _normal_ qu'il ne soit pas d'humeur à supporter vos remarques. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai un ami qui a besoin de moi.

Elle sortit ensuite du salon, prenant à son tour la direction des étages. Ginny, Neville, et Théo la suivirent de suite. La cadette Potter sembla hésiter quelques instants avant de prendre le même chemin.

\- Elizabeth, reste ici ! lui ordonna immédiatement sa mère.

\- Non, maman, répondit-elle sans se retourner. Harry est mon frère, au même titre que Tristan, et il a besoin de moi.

Elle sortit ensuite du salon, suivant les amis de son frère en direction de la chambre de ce dernier.

Quand ils entrèrent, ce fut pour voir l'Héritier Black allongé au milieu de son lit en fixant le plafond. Lizzie n'hésita pas avant de monter sur le lit, se calant contre lui.

Harry sursauta légèrement en la sentant se coller à son flanc, mais il ne fit rien pour se dégager. Luna suivit l'exemple de sa condisciple de Serdaigle, se plaçant de l'autre côté de l'aîné Potter. Les trois autres prirent également place sur le lit, mais personne ne rompit le silence.

Ils restèrent ainsi toute la soirée, ne descendant que pour le dîner. L'Héritier Lupin ne dit pas un mot de tout le repas, mais il mangea plus que d'habitude, ce que Théo et ses Tuteurs remarquèrent tout de suite.

Ils passèrent la soirée tous les six dans la chambre d'Harry, et ils finirent par s'endormir ensemble, toujours sans qu'aucune parole ne soit échangée.

* * *

Voilà pour le premier vrai chapitre de ce Tome, j'espère qu'il vous a plu !

Comme vous pouvez le voir, Harry ne va pas très bien (euphémisme), et cela n'ira pas mieux tout de suite ! Ce qui peut être compréhensible, en prenant en compte la fin du Tome IV, mais je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de vous rappeler ce qu'il s'est passé, n'est-ce pas ?

Oh, et concernant Dumbledore... Sa mea culpa n'était pas réellement prévu, au début, je l'ai écrit sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, mais au final, je trouve ça logique... Ce cher Directeur sait quand même reconnaître ses erreurs, donc je me suis dit pourquoi pas ! Des commentaires ? ^^

Et sinon, que pensez vous de cette colocation ? Ennuis en vue, ou les choses vont se calmer d'après vous ?

Je pense que le reste est plutôt clair, mais comme toujours, si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas !

On se retrouve la semaine prochaine (le 28/01) pour la suite !

 _ **SauleMarron19427** , pour vous servir !_


	3. Réunion et révélation

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, hormis l'histoire et les quelques OC qui vont apparaître.

 **Bêta-Correctrice** : Kitty Madness

 **Statut** : 14 chapitres, en cours d'écriture.

 **Merci aux revieweurs** : DetectiveRan008, Rose-Eliade, qhd91940, LadyMaiShakespeare, Lereniel, Aya31, Chacha folla, aussidagility, Clia, Muirgheal, Poussy, ginnymionelily, LoveNekeo07, Oxytomire, Elo, Guest, W D Marka, Julie Alice Potter, stormtrooper2, Darboria, lyluna, joker73, Le Cerf-Pentard, Pims10, nouur, lylylou62, Lalyh, Kiyo-nya, Le Poussin Fou, Stratesgos, PetitLutin22, Maeva Cerise, Lena Malfoy, Aurelie Malfoy, Lord Harold James Gryffondor.

Merci également à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en follow !

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 _Aya31_ : Merci pour ta review ! :)

 _Aussidagility_ : Merci pour ta review ! Et oui, Lily prend cher, mais c'est normal, c'est une connasse ! xD Pour ce qui est de James, je te laisse lire la suite pour savoir ce qu'il en sera... ;)

 _Clia_ : Merci pour ta review ! Et non, je pense pas que tu sois la seule à vouloir en mettre une à Lily, au contraire ^^ Harry ira mieux, mais cela prendra du temps ! Pour ce qui est de Dumbledore, disons qu'il a appris de ses erreurs : il a provoqué l'abandon d'Harry en voulant contrôler l'entraînement de Tristan, et maintenant qu'il sait qu'il s'est trompé de Survivant, il préfère ne pas intervenir, pour ne faire encore plus de dégâts ! Surtout que comme il le dit, Sirius et Remus se sont bien débrouillés ! :)

 _Elo_ : Merci pour ta review ! Et ne t'inquiète pas, Lily n'a pas finit de s'en prendre dans la tête ! :P

 _Guest_ : Merci pour ta review, contente de voir que les Tomes te plaisent ! :D Pour ce qui est de la cohabitation... Et si tu lisais pour savoir ? x)

 _Lalyh_ : Merci pour ta review ! Pour ce qui est de James... Je te dis comme à Aussidagility : attend pour voir comment il va évoluer ! ;)

 _Kiyo-nya_ : Merci pour ta review ! Le Clan ? C'est pas mal, j'aime bien ! :) Et oui, ils vont permettre à Harry d'aller mieux, mais il restera toujours un traumatisme, ce qui peut paraître logique ! Pour ce qui est de la cohabitation, je te laisse lire pour voir ce qu'il va en être xD

 _Le Poussin Fou_ : Merci pour ta review ! "Une baffe pour Lily", tu vas en faire ton nouveau slogan ? Je suis sûre que tu peux trouver des gens qui seront d'accord avec toi xD Pour ce qui est de James : oui, il a fini par grandir... La maturité n'est-elle pas magnifique ? :P

 _Lena Malfoy_ : Merci pour ta review ! :D

* * *

Voilà la suite, où Harry doit revivre son cauchemar devant l'Ordre !

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Chapitre Deux :

Quand Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin, il dut secouer la tête pour être sûr de ne pas rêver. Luna et Elizabeth étaient affalées de chaque côté de son corps, la tête sur son épaule pour sa sœur. Ginny était juste derrière Luna, et la Serdaigle avait placé sa tête sur la poitrine de son amie, s'en servant manifestement de coussin.

Neville et Théo étaient également présents, affalés sur le lit de ce dernier, qu'Harry avait fait installé par les Elfes à leur retour de Poudlard.

Il sourit légèrement, reconnaissant envers ses amis : aucun d'eux ne l'avait forcé à parler la veille, bien qu'il était visible qu'ils s'inquiétaient pour lui, et l'Héritier Black appréciait cela.

Le Serpentard se redressa, déplaçant la tête de sa sœur sur son oreiller pour ne pas la réveiller, et le plus discrètement possible, il sortit de la chambre en prenant des affaires propres au passage, se dirigeant vers la salle de bain pour se préparer.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, il entrait dans la cuisine, qui était déjà pleine de monde : ses Tuteurs, les Potter, la Grand-Mère de Neville, le père de Luna et les Weasley.

\- Bonjour, salua-t-il avec un signe de tête avant de s'installer près de Sirius.

Dès qu'il fut assis, Dobby apparut dans la pièce, en faisant sursauter plusieurs alors qu'il faisait une courbette devant Harry.

\- Qu'est-ce que Maître Harry désire manger pour le petit-déjeuner ? demanda-t-il avec empressement. Dobby peut préparer tout ce que Maître Harry veut.

\- Oh, seulement des toasts et un jus de citrouille, merci Dobby, répondit l'adolescent.

L'Elfe acquiesça, se dirigeant vers les fourneaux. Il claqua des doigts, faisant apparaître une poêle sur le feu, sur laquelle il déposa les toasts pour la cuisson.

\- Cet Elfe a l'air de vous apprécier, fit remarquer Xenophilius Lovegood. C'est rare.

\- Dobby est comme ça depuis que je l'ai libéré de ses anciens Maîtres, répondit le Serpentard en haussant les épaules. C'est plus un ami qu'un serviteur, pour moi.

\- Ces anciens Maîtres ? releva Arthur Weasley, curieux.

\- Il appartenait aux Malfoy, lui dit l'Héritier Black, faisant froncer les sourcils des adultes. J'ai réussi à le libérer après que Malfoy Senior soit sorti du Bureau de Dumbledore, en fin de Deuxième Année. Ça n'a pas eu l'air de lui plaire, mais bon…

\- Tu devrais faire attention, Harry, les Malfoy sont dangereux et ils ont beaucoup de pouvoir, intervint Molly, qui préparait du thé.

La mère de Ginny le regardait avec une inquiétude non feinte, ce qui le surprit quelque peu. Molly Weasley semblait vouloir le couver alors que c'était la première fois qu'ils se rencontraient.

\- Ne vous en faites Mrs Weasley, je n'ai pas grand-chose à craindre des Malfoy, répondit-il doucement.

La mère de famille ne semblait pas convaincue, mais elle n'insista pas, retournant à la préparation du thé. Harry en profita pour manger son déjeuner, sachant que Remus et Dobby le gronderaient s'il ne mangeait pas.

 _Quand je pense que certaines personnes trouvent les Elfes inférieurs_ , songea Harry en voyant Dobby le surveiller. _C'est parce qu'ils n'en ont pas un sur leur dos toute la journée…_

Alors qu'il finissait de manger, la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Théo et Neville. Le Gryffondor bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire avant de s'installer près d'Harry en lui prenant un toast dans son assiette. Le Serpentard secoua la tête avec un sourire, mais il ne fit que décaler son assiette pour la mettre devant l'Héritier Londubat, qui le remercia d'un regard.

\- Quel est le programme, aujourd'hui ? demanda finalement Harry à ses Tuteurs.

\- On a une réunion, répondit Remus.

\- Donc j'imagine qu'on devra rester gentiment dans ma chambre, ou à la rigueur dans le salon ? comprit le futur Cinquième Année.

\- En effet, intervint une voix qui fit se tendre l'Héritier Black. Mais nous aurons besoin de vous au début, M. Potter-Black-Lupin.

Ce dernier tourna légèrement la tête pour voir Dumbledore entrer dans la cuisine.

\- Besoin de moi ?

\- Plus précisément d'un de vos souvenirs, explicita le Directeur.

Comprenant immédiatement de _quel_ souvenir parlait le vieux mage, Harry blêmit. Et il ne fut pas le seul à comprendre.

\- C'est une blague ? intervint Théo d'une voix froide. Vous allez lui demander de leur montrer ce qu'il s'est passé après le Labyrinthe ?

\- Sachez, M. Nott, que demander cela à M. Potter-Black-Lupin ne me fait pas plus plaisir qu'à vous, répondit doucement Dumbledore. Mais ils se trouvent que certains membres de l'Ordre, malgré la confiance qu'ils ont en moi, doutent de ce que j'avance. Et la seule preuve du retour de Voldemort est…

\- …mon souvenir, compléta Harry avec lenteur.

Son visage se décomposa légèrement, mais il ferma quelques secondes les yeux, retrouvant ensuite une façade neutre.

\- Je vous le donnerais, continua-t-il. Mais je veux être là pendant le visionnement du souvenir. C'est non négociable.

\- Cela ne me pose pas de problèmes, accepta le Directeur. C'est votre souvenir, après tout. Nous viendrons vous chercher au moment venu.

L'Héritier Black acquiesça avant de sortir de la cuisine, le dos raide. Immédiatement, Neville et Théo le suivirent, et les trois amis s'installèrent dans le salon.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de le faire, tu sais, intervint finalement Théo.

\- Leur montrer ne changera rien à ce qu'il s'est passé, répondit Harry d'une voix neutre. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si je n'y pensais pas tous les jours. Le voir une fois de plus ne pourra pas me faire sentir plus mal.

Il soupira en se passant une main dans les cheveux, puis il se leva.

\- Je serais dans la Salle d'Entraînement, s'ils me cherchent, dit-il avant de partir en direction de ladite salle.

Quand Neville songea qu'Harry était assez éloigné, il se tourna vers Théo :

\- Comment va-t-il, réellement ? demanda-t-il, soucieux. J'ai l'impression qu'il essaye de faire bonne figure à chaque instant. Même hier soir alors qu'il n'a pas dit un mot.

\- C'est le cas, acquiesça le jeune Lord. Le jour où on est rentrés de Poudlard, il semblait aller bien… Mais ce n'est qu'une façade. Il passe des nuits entières à se défouler sur des cibles pour évacuer sa colère.

\- Sa colère ? l'interrompit l'Héritier Londubat, surpris.

\- Il est en colère, acquiesça Théo. Contre Voldemort, pour avoir donné l'ordre de tuer Cédric contre Dumbledore, qui ne s'est pas rendu compte que Maugrey n'était pas Maugrey… Et contre lui-même. Il s'en veut de ne pas avoir pu sauver Cédric, et de ne pas avoir empêché le retour de Voldemort. Il est vraiment _très_ en colère.

Le Serpentard soupira légèrement, inquiet pour son ami.

\- Après l'enterrement de Cédric, poursuivit-il, il est devenu apathique. Il ne parle pratiquement jamais, ne mange presque pas, ne sourit plus. Il passe ses nuits à s'entraîner, à tel point qu'il n'a pas dû dormir plus de deux heures par nuit depuis… Cette nuit, c'est la première fois depuis notre retour de Poudlard qu'il dormait aussi longtemps.

\- Il faut trouver un moyen de l'aider, fit Neville.

\- J'ai essayé, mais il ne veut pas parler, répondit Théodore. On ne sait même pas ce qu'il s'est passé exactement ! Tout ce qu'on sait, c'est que Cédric a été tué et qu'Harry a affronté Voldemort. Mais il y a forcément plus…

\- La seule personne qui pourrait nous en parler, c'est Potter, mais ça m'étonnerait qu'il veuille… soupira l'Héritier Londubat. Et je ne veux pas violer ainsi l'intimité d'Harry. S'il veut nous en parler, il nous en parlera. Mais son état m'inquiète…

Neville secoua la tête, mais décida de changer de sujet.

\- Et toi, ça va ? demanda-t-il au jeune Lord.

\- Moi ? répéta Théo, semblant étonné qu'on lui pose la question.

\- Oui, toi, acquiesça le Gryffondor. Tu as quitté le domicile familial pour venir habiter ici, pour être en sécurité. Je pense que ça me donne assez de raisons pour te demander comment tu vas.

\- Je vais bien, répondit son ami après quelques secondes de silence. C'était étrange, au début, de vivre ici, mais Sirius et Remus sont accueillants. Et puis, le soir de mon arrivée, Sirius m'a pris à part pour discuter.

\- Ah ? s'enquit le filleul de Remus, curieux.

 _Théo descendit les escaliers pour se rendre dans le salon, ayant fini de ranger ses affaires dans sa nouvelle chambre. Son ami lui avait dit qu'avec le nombre de chambres présentes dans le Manoir, il pourrait en donner une à tous les Serpentard et qu'il en resterait. Harry avait tout de même fait installé un autre lit dans sa chambre, au cas où._

 _\- Théo, je peux te parler ? lui demanda doucement Sirius, qui l'attendait en bas des escaliers._

 _\- Aucun problème, M. Black, répondit le Serpentard, fronçant intérieurement les sourcils._

 _\- Sirius, le corrigea le Tuteur d'Harry. J'ai l'impression d'être un vieux crouton quand on m'appelle « M. Black »._

 _\- Sirius, répéta donc Théo. Vous vouliez me parler de quelque chose en particulier ?_

 _Ils étaient arrivés dans le salon du Manoir, et le Maître de Maison s'était installé dans un fauteuil tout en faisant signe à l'adolescent de s'assoir en face de lui._

 _\- J'ai eu l'impression que tu te sentais un peu mal à l'aise, commença Sirius._

 _Le Serpentard ouvrit la bouche pour objecter, mais le Lord ne lui en laissa pas le temps, levant une main pour l'empêcher de parler._

 _\- Sache que tu n'as pas à l'être, continua-t-il. Cela ne nous dérange pas du tout que tu sois venu vivre ici. Au contraire, c'est une bonne chose._

 _\- Une bonne chose ? répéta doucement Théo, surpris._

 _\- J'ai connu ton père, lui dit Sirius. Et je l'ai reconnu, quand tu as affronté l'Épouvantard en Troisième Année._

 _Le futur Cinquième Année se tendit, alerte._

 _\- Mais ce n'est pas le sujet, balaya l'Animagus. Ton père est loyal à Voldemort, et c'est son droit. Mais je sais ce que le fanatisme des Mangemorts peut les pousser à faire. En habitant ici avec nous, tu es en sécurité, et c'est tout ce qui compte. Et je suis persuadé qu'au fond de lui, ton père est également heureux que tu sois parti._

 _Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Théo eut une moue septique._

 _\- Ton père n'est surement pas le meilleur père du monde, mais il t'aime, c'est certain, insista Sirius. Les Sang-Pur ne sont pas très portés sur l'affection, c'est sûr, mais tout père aime son enfant. Tu comprendras quand tu en auras._

 _Théo garda le silence, ne sachant pas quoi dire._

 _\- Tout ça pour dire que tu es ici chez toi, aussi longtemps que tu le voudras, finit le Lord Black._

 _L'ancien Maraudeur fit un dernier sourire à l'adolescent puis il se leva, le laissant seul dans le salon._

Théo raconta la conversation qu'il avait eue avec le Parrain de leur ami à Neville, sans mentionner la partie sur l'Épouvantard. Ça, ça resterait entre Sirius et lui.

\- Il est mature en fait, pour un Maraudeur, rit doucement le Gryffondor.

\- Tu parles, la seule personne mature ici, c'est Remus ! rectifia le Serpentard avec un sourire. Tu verrais ce que fait Sirius des fois… Un vrai gamin !

Le gamin en question arriva dans la pièce quelques secondes plus tard, semblant chercher quelqu'un.

\- Il est dans la Salle d'Entraînement, lui dit Théo, comprenant de suite qui il cherchait.

L'Animagus acquiesça, prenant la direction de ladite salle.

Dès qu'Harry entra dans la Salle d'Entraînement, il actionna les cibles, faisant en sorte qu'elles l'attaquent comme le feraient de vrais ennemis.

Il se retrouva rapidement à trois contre un, mais c'était exactement ce qu'il voulait : développer ses réflexes et sa Puissance Magique, pour le jour où il se retrouverait à nouveau devant Tom et ses sous-fifres.

Il eut l'impression de s'être entraîné à peine quelques minutes quand Sirius entra dans la Salle.

\- La réunion va commencer, lui dit-il.

Son fils adoptif acquiesça, désactivant les cibles et les rangeant avant de le suivre. L'Animagus les mena dans la seule pièce où Harry n'était jamais entré : le Bureau du Chef de Famille.

\- C'est assez grand pour tout le monde ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Dumbledore a agrandi la pièce, répondit Sirius. Et j'y ai ajouté une table de réunion. Il y a assez de place pour cinquante personnes, maintenant.

L'ancien Maraudeur ouvrit la porte, laissant Harry pénétrer dans la pièce avant d'y entrer à son tour, verrouillant la porte et jetant un Sortilège d'Impassibilité au passage.

A leur arrivée, tout le monde se tourna vers eux, légèrement surpris de voir Harry.

L'adolescent ne s'en préoccupa pas, dévisageant toutes les personnes présentes. Il connaissait de nombreux visages, évidemment : sa Tante Andromeda, son Oncle Ted, sa cousine Dora, mais également plusieurs Professeurs de Poudlard (McGonagall, Rogue, Flitwick et Hagrid). Il repéra également Maugrey (le vrai, cette fois-ci) ainsi que deux des frères de Ginny (Bill et Charlie, s'il se souvenait bien). La personne à côté de Bill le laissa cependant pantois :

\- Fleur ? haleta-t-il en reconnaissant la Française. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Cela ne se voit pas ? lui retourna son amie. Je viens aider contre Voldemort.

Aucun d'eux ne prit en compte les frissons qui traversèrent le groupe à l'entente du nom du Mage Noir, et Harry se contenta de lever intérieurement les yeux au ciel.

\- Mais… Depuis quand est-ce que tu es en Angleterre ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je suis revenu début juillet, répondit l'aînée Delacour. J'aurais voulu être la plus tôt, pour pouvoir assister à l'enterrement, mais…

Harry se tendit, et la jeune Française secoua la tête.

\- J'ai trouvé un poste à Gringott's, reprit-elle. Dès que je suis revenu, j'ai contacté Sirius et Remus pour apporter mon aide.

Le Serpentard envoya un regard noir à ses Tuteurs, furieux qu'aucun d'eux ne l'ait prévenu de la présence de son amie sur le territoire anglais.

Il allait demander plus de précision à Fleur quand deux autres visages attirèrent son attention :

\- Adrian ? Sarah ? croassa-t-il presque.

\- Surpris ? se moqua gentiment Adrian. Tu aurais dû te douter qu'on ne resterait pas sans rien faire.

\- Évidemment, soupira le futur Cinquième Année.

\- Je pense qu'il est temps de commencer, intervint Dumbledore. Si vous voulez bien prendre place, M. Potter-Black-Lupin.

L'adolescent acquiesça, s'installant près de ses Tuteurs.

\- Albus, intervint Maugrey, pourrais-je savoir pourquoi un adolescent est présent à cette réunion ?

\- Pour vous montrer le souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé à la Troisième Tâche, répondit Harry à la place du Directeur. Parce qu'il y a encore des sceptiques, apparemment, ce que je peux comprendre.

\- Je vois, fut tout ce que dit l'ancien Auror.

\- Comme vient de le dire Harry, il est ici pour nous montrer le souvenir de la renaissance de Voldemort, continua Dumbledore. Étant donné qu'il s'agit de son souvenir, il a demandé le droit de rester pendant le visionnement, et j'ai accepté.

\- Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée, louveteau ? s'enquit Remus, soucieux. Tu n'as pas besoin de revoir ça.

\- Je le revois toutes les nuits, Remus, répondit Harry. Une fois de plus ou de moins ne pourra pas me faire grand mal…

Le Loup-Garou finit par acquiescer, bien que ce soit avec réticence.

\- Par contre, reprit le futur Cinquième Année, je ne suis pas sûr qu'une Pensine sera assez grande pour nous tous.

\- Ce ne sera pas un problème, lui dit Dumbledore. Le Professeur Flitwick et moi avons réussi à inventer une sorte d'écran, qui est relié à la Pensine. Il nous montrera le souvenir.

\- Une sorte de lecteur de souvenir ? questionna Harry, curieux malgré lui. Lié à la Pensine ?

\- Exactement, acquiesça Dumbledore, balayant la pièce du regard avant de le fixer à nouveau tout en désignant l'artefact. Si vous voulez bien…

Le Serpentard acquiesça, pointant sa Baguette sur sa tempe. Il se concentra quelques secondes, plaçant ensuite le souvenir demandé dans la Pensine.

Le Directeur sortit un petit carré de sa poche, l'agrandissant d'un coup de Baguette et le plaçant en hauteur, faisant en sorte qu'il soit visible pour tous.

Quand le souvenir se stabilisa dans l'Artefact Magique, l'image du cimetière apparut sur l'écran au moment où Cédric et Harry s'y matérialisaient, emmenés par le Portoloin.

Le Serpentard ferma les yeux en se calant dans son siège. Il se souvenait assez bien de cette soirée pour pouvoir se contenter d'écouter sans regarder l'écran.

Le souvenir défila devant eux : la bataille des deux élèves contre Pettigrow et le faux Maugrey, la façon dont Cédric avait été pétrifié, la capture du Serpentard, et la façon dont il se retrouva attaché à la pierre tombale des Jedusor avec Tristan…

L'aîné Potter se tendit en entendant le faux Maugrey prononcer le sort mortel, alors que le Harry du souvenir se mettait à hurler.

Plusieurs membres de l'Ordre gigotèrent en voyant Voldemort revivre, mais les réactions furent plus vives quand le Mage Noir annonça que l'Héritier Black était le véritable Survivant, ainsi que pendant la discussion en Fourchelang entre Harry et le Lord Noir.

\- Le souvenir n'est pas fini, fit Dumbledore, faisant taire les chuchotements.

L'adolescent s'entendit hurler sous le coup des Doloris, et il frissonna imperceptiblement en se souvenant de la douleur que le Sortilège de torture provoquait. Remus lui serra l'épaule en signe de soutien, mais il ne dit rien.

Une fois le souvenir entièrement visionné, l'adolescent respira profondément avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de récupérer son souvenir dans la Pensine.

\- M. Potter-Black-Lupin serait donc le véritable Survivant… prononça doucement Flitwick, brisant le silence.

\- Parce que vous ne le saviez pas avant ? s'étonna une autre voix.

Harry se tourna vers Adrian, qui venait de parler.

\- Sérieusement, vous ne saviez pas ? enchaîna Sarah.

\- Comment est-ce que vous le savez, tous les deux ? s'étonna l'Héritier Lupin. Je ne vous ai rien dit.

\- On a deviné à la fin de ta Première Année, répondit Sarah en haussant les épaules. Blaise nous a dit que Voldemort était dans le coup, pour la tentative de vol de la Pierre Philosophale. Le fait que tu l'ais arrêté sans aide nous a fait comprendre. Et puis, même sans ça, c'est évident : tu es bien plus puissant que Potter ne le sera jamais.

\- D'ailleurs, c'est étrange, intervint le Professeur McGonagall. Il est vrai que M. Potter-Black-Lupin est très puissant, et il l'est même _trop_. Arriver à faire des Informulés en Première Année n'est pas normal.

\- En fait, ça l'est, objecta Sirius après avoir échangé un regard avec Remus. Nous l'avons adopté, après tout.

\- Cela n'explique pas –

\- Vous l'avez adopté par le Sang ? comprit Rogue, coupant sa collègue au passage.

\- En effet, acquiesça Remus. Biologiquement, c'est comme si Harry avait quatre parents.

\- Ce qui veut dire qu'en plus d'avoir hérité de la Magie des Potter, il a également hérité de celle des Black et des Lupin, résuma le Directeur, provoquant un silence dans la pièce. Sans compter les pouvoirs que Voldemort lui a transmis – d'où le don de Fourchelang.

\- Et alors ? finit par demander le Serpentard. Je ne vois pas le problème.

\- Potter-Black-Lupin… commença McGonagall avec hésitation.

\- Votre ascendance fait de vous un des Sorciers les plus puissants de cette pièce, voire _le_ plus puissant, compléta Rogue sans tourner autour du pot, faisant hausser un sourcil à son élève.

\- Nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de la Puissance Magique de M. Potter-Black-Lupin, intervint Dumbledore en balayant le sujet d'une main. Ce qui nous intéresse, c'est le retour de Voldemort.

Presque tout le monde tressaillit à l'entente du nom, faisant soupirer Harry.

\- Comment voulez-vous le combattre si vous avez peur de dire son nom ? demanda-t-il, exaspéré. Surtout que ce n'est même pas son vrai nom ! Appelez-le Tom si le nom « Voldemort » vous dérange tant, ou Jedusor.

\- Tom ? questionna une jeune femme, assise près de Charlie Weasley.

\- Le vrai nom de Voldemort est Tom Elvis Jedusor, leur dit le Serpentard. Nommé ainsi en l'honneur de son père _Moldu_ , Tom Jedusor Senior. Ce qui fait de Voldemort un Sang-Mêlé, mais vous le savez grâce au souvenir. Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que si vous ne voulez pas dire Voldemort, pas besoin de dire « Tu-Sais-Qui » ou « Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom », Tom suffira. Et ça le fera enrager.

Dumbledore eut un sourire devant le discours de son élève, mais il ne commenta pas.

\- Moi, ce que je voudrais savoir, c'est comment un gamin de quatorze ans peut connaître des sorts de Magie Noire, intervint Maugrey, les yeux fixés sur Harry.

Ce dernier ne dit rien, mais il soupira intérieurement. Il _savait_ que Maugrey ne laisserait pas passer l'utilisation du Sortilège de Lacération.

\- La Magie n'est ni Noire ni Blanche, intervint à nouveau la jeune femme près de Charlie Weasley. Et en sachant que ce sort a permis à Harry de blesser Vous-…

La jeune femme se tut, soufflant un bon coup avant de continuer :

\- …de blesser _Voldemort_ , je ne pense pas qu'on puisse le lui reprocher.

Harry en profita pour la détailler : elle possédait des yeux marron et de longs cheveux bruns bouclés. Elle ne semblait pas connaître beaucoup de monde dans la pièce, et en voyant le regard que Charlie posa sur elle, l'Héritier Black comprit de suite qu'ils étaient ensemble. Et il comprenait le cadet Weasley : bien qu'il préfère les blondes, la jeune femme était particulièrement jolie.

\- Et tu es ? s'enquit Maugrey en déplaçant son regard sur la voisine du deuxième fils Weasley.

\- Jeanne Dubois, se présenta-t-elle. Je suis vétérimage spécialisée en Dragon, je travaille en Roumanie avec Charlie.

\- Miss Dubois est une ancienne Serdaigle, ajouta le Professeur Flitwick, et elle est une des meilleures élèves en Sortilège depuis que je suis Professeur.

La jeune femme gigota légèrement en remettant une mèche derrière son oreille, gênée.

\- Et je suis d'accord avec elle, poursuivit le Professeur de Sortilèges. La Magie n'est ni Noire ni Blanche, seule l'intention du Sorcier compte. Et je ne pense pas que l'on puisse condamner M. Potter-Black-Lupin pour avoir voulu se défendre, Alastor.

\- Je sais bien qu'il devait se défendre, répondit l'ancien Auror. Mais je suis tout de même étonné qu'un gamin de son âge connaisse ce Sortilège. Il ne fait pas partie de ceux que l'on trouve dans les livres de la Bibliothèque de Poudlard.

\- Voldemort me l'a lancé à la fin de ma Deuxième Année, c'est comme ça que je le connais, intervint Harry en remontant sa manche droite, révélant les trois cicatrices parallèles qu'il avait obtenues dans la Chambre des Secrets. C'est le sort le plus puissant que j'avais en tête, alors je l'ai utilisé. Et puis, j'ai grandi dans une demeure Black, où les livres de Magie Noire sont nombreux.

Maugrey le fixa quelques secondes, son Œil Magique s'attardant sur ses cicatrices avant qu'il n'acquiesce, montrant que le sujet était clos.

\- J'imagine que vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, maintenant, finit par dire le Serpentard en se levant, remettant sa manche en place en même temps.

Dumbledore acquiesça, et l'adolescent fit un signe de tête à tout le monde avant de sortir. La dernière chose qu'il entendit fut la voix du Directeur s'adressant au Maître des Potions :

\- Qu'a donné la dernière réunion, Severus ?

Harry ferma la porte derrière lui, activant le Sortilège d'Impassibilité et l'empêchant d'entendre quoi que ce soit. Mais l'Héritier Lupin ne s'en souciait pas : il savait que Sirius et Remus lui diraient tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir.

Il regagna le salon, s'installant près de ses amis. Les Jumeaux finirent par les rejoindre, avec leur bonne humeur habituelle :

\- On a voulu espionner la réunion, mais on n'entend rien, même avec les Oreilles à Rallonge.

\- Les Oreilles à Rallonge ? répéta Elizabeth, qui était également présente.

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard avec que Fred ne sorte quelque chose de sa poche : il s'agissait d'un long fil, au bout duquel se trouvait une oreille.

\- Elle nous permet d'écouter aux portes, expliqua George. C'est comme ça qu'on a su qu'on ne resterait pas au Terrier cet été, Papa l'a dit à Maman au moins une semaine avant de nous le dire.

\- C'est astucieux, comme invention, fit l'Héritier Londubat. Je préfère ça aux Crèmes Canaris, c'est certain.

Les autres ricanèrent au souvenir de Neville se changeait en canari pendant la fête organisée par les Serpentard après la Seconde Tâche, faisant se renfrogner l'adolescent.

\- Ils ont mis un Sortilège d'Impassibilité sur la porte, finit par dire Harry. Dumbledore est peut-être vieux, mais il n'est pas complètement stupide. Il devait bien se douter qu'avec nous tous ici, on trouverait un moyen de savoir ce qu'ils disent s'il ne faisait rien.

\- De quoi est-ce qu'il parlait quand tu es parti ? s'enquit George.

\- Rogue devait faire son rapport, révéla l'Héritier Lupin. Mais je pense qu'il ne vaut mieux pas chercher à les espionner, cela ne nous attirera que des ennuis.

\- Je déteste quand tu es raisonnable, Ry, marmonna Fred, rapidement rejoint par son frère.

Le Serpentard secoua la tête, mais il ne dit rien de plus. La conversation finit par rouler sur d'autres sujets, et ils passèrent la matinée à plaisanter dans le salon.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu !

Comme vous le voyez, même déprimé, Harry arrive à donner des leçons à l'Ordre, déjà sur Voldemort et ensuite sur la Magie Noire ! ^^

Je pense que tout le chapitre est plutôt clair, mais si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas !

On se retrouve samedi prochain (le 04/02) pour la suite !

 _ **SauleMarron19427** , pour vous servir !_


	4. Le Conseil des Dix

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, hormis l'histoire et les quelques OC qui vont apparaître.

 **Bêta-Correctrice** : Kitty Madness

 **Statut** : 14 chapitres, en cours d'écriture.

 **Merci aux revieweurs** : DetectiveRan008, starck29, qhd91940, Rose-Eliade, Pims10, stormtrooper2, Muirgheal, Le Cerf-Pentard, Miss Homme Enceinte 2, PetitLutin22, aussidagility, Aya31, Guest, Oxytomire, Maeva Cerise, nouur, L'anonym, Rouge-365, Aurelie Malfoy, Le Poussin Fou, Poussy, lassa, Kito-nya, Clia, Joshiroo.

Merci également à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en follow !

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 _Aussidagility_ : Merci pour ta review ! Pour ce qui est de l'absence de réaction de Lily... Je pense qu'elle a appris la leçon ! ;)

 _Aya31_ : Merci pour ta review ! :)

 _Guest_ : Merci pour ta review ! Alors, l'adoption par le Sang, c'est le fait d'adopter un enfant pour qu'il devienne son enfant biologique. Ca se fait par une cérémonie en mélangeant le sang des deux parents (ici, Sirius et Remus), en l'introduisant dans une Potion et en le donnant à boire au bébé !

 _L'anonym_ : Merci pour ta review ! Pour ce qui est de l'utilisation du souvenir d'Harry, il est celui qui a affronté Voldemort, donc le choix paraissait le plus logique... Mais c'est vrai qu'ils auraient pu utiliser celui de Tristan ! Et par rapport à la déprime d'Harry... Il te suffit de lire pour le savoir ! ^^

 _Lassa_ : Merci pour ta review ! :D Contente de voir que ça te plaise, et non, je n'ai jamais pensé à les faire publier... Déjà parce qu'il y a le droit d'auteur (les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à JKR, tout de même ^^), et puis je ne fait pas vraiment ça pour l'argent, c'est plus pour le plaisir ! Bien sûr, si un jour j'ai une idée de roman original, je tenterais sûrement la publication ! ;)

 _Kyo-nya_ : Merci pour ta review ! Oui, James s'est calmé par rapport à avant (et par rapport à Lily), mais tout n'est pas encore réglé, par contre ! Le Clan ne sera pas réuni avant l'anniversaire de Neville, mais c'est dans quelques chapitres si je me souviens bien ! ;)

 _Clia_ : Merci pour ta review ! Alors, pour Lily, c'était volontaire ! Elle a une raison, et vous la découvrirez dans quelques chapitres ! ^^

* * *

Voilà le nouveau chapitre, où Luna est une amie géniale, et où Lily pose encore des problèmes !

Enjoy ! o/

* * *

Chapitre Trois :

Rapidement, une certaine routine s'installa au Manoir Black. Plusieurs matins par semaine, l'Ordre était en réunion. Quand c'était le cas, les adolescents s'occupaient dans la maison, essayant de « ne pas tout faire sauter », comme le leur avait demandé Sirius.

Harry profita du fait que le Manoir était plein de monde pour éviter les Potter. Et autant Potter Père et Tristan l'ignoraient, autant Potter Mère profitait de chaque occasion pour lui faire une remarque. Dans ces moments-là, soit c'était Sirius et Remus qui répondaient, soit ses amis, alors qu'il serrait les dents pour s'empêcher de parler. Parce qu'il savait que s'il commençait, il ne pourrait plus s'arrêter.

Il profita également de la présence des membres de l'Ordre pour apprendre à mieux connaître les familles de ses amis.

Il passa un déjeuner à parler politique avec la Grand-Mère de Neville, et un autre à parler Créatures Magiques avec M. Lovegood. Le père de Luna croyait à toutes sortes de Créatures bizarres, telles que les Nargoles et les Ronflak Cornus, mais Harry trouvait cela rafraichissant. Et le Patriarche Lovegood était un des Sorciers les plus tolérants que l'Héritier Black avait rencontré, ce qui ne l'étonna pas outre mesure. C'était le père de _Luna_ , après tout.

Le futur Lord Black apprit également à connaître les deux plus grands frères de Ginny.

William (dit Bill, parce qu'il n'aimait pas son prénom, d'après ce qu'Harry avait compris) était Briseur de Sorts chez Gringott's, et d'après ce que Sirius lui avait dit, les Gobelins le tenaient en haute estime, ce qui était assez rare pour être évoqué et prouvait qu'il faisait du bon travail. Et d'après ce que l'Héritier Lupin avait pu voir, l'aîné Weasley était sous le charme de son amie Française, ce qui semblait réciproque, vu les regards que la jeune Vélane lui lançait.

Ce qui avait forcé Harry à avoir une conversation avec Bill, _entre hommes_.

 _\- Je peux te parler, Bill ? avait demandé l'aîné Potter au fils Weasley en entrant dans la cuisine, où le roux discutait avec Fleur._

 _\- Évidemment, Harry, lui avait répondu le Briseur de Sorts._

 _\- En privé, avait précisé l'Héritier Black en jetant un coup d'œil à Fleur._

 _Cette dernière s'était levée en soupirant, rejoignant son ami._

 _\- Tu n'es pas obligé de passer en mode grand-frère surprotecteur, tu sais, lui avait-elle soufflé en faisant en sorte que Bill n'entende pas. C'est un gentil garçon._

 _\- Peut-être, mais je veux m'en assurer, lui avait répondit Harry sur le même ton._

 _La Française avait levé les yeux au ciel, mais elle n'avait pas plus protesté, se contentant d'ébouriffer les cheveux du fils de Sirius et Remus avant de sortir de la pièce._

 _Le Serpentard avait sorti sa Baguette, faisant en sorte que personne ne puisse rentrer et que leur conversation reste confidentielle avant de s'installer en face de lui._

 _Le futur Cinquième Année avait planté ses yeux émeraude dans ceux, bleus clairs, de son vis-à-vis. Il était resté sans bouger pendant quelque temps, jusqu'à ce que Bill commence à se tortiller sur son siège, mal à l'aise._

 _\- Quelles sont tes intentions envers Fleur ? avait finalement demandé Harry._

 _\- Pardon ?_

 _Le roux avait semblé s'étouffer de surprise, les yeux légèrement écarquillés._

 _\- Quelles sont tes intentions envers Fleur ? avait obligeamment répété l'adolescent. C'est mon amie d'enfance, une de mes meilleures amies, alors je ne laisserais pas n'importe qui l'approcher._

 _L'aîné Weasley avait cligné des yeux plusieurs fois avant de rire doucement._

 _\- Tu te rends compte qu'elle est capable de s'occuper d'elle toute seule, n'est-ce pas ? avait-il demandé à l'Héritier Lupin._

 _\- Et alors ? lui avait retourné ce dernier. Son âge ne m'empêchera jamais de la protéger._

 _\- Je vois… avait prononcé doucement Bill avant de se redresser. Pour répondre à ta question, Fleur me plaît beaucoup, et on s'entend bien. Je ne sais pas ce que ça donnera, mais j'aimerais essayer._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui te plaît chez elle ? lui avait ensuite demandé l'Héritier Black._

 _Le Briseur de Sorts avait soudainement rougi, faisant sourire Harry, qui se s'était souvenu que Ginny rougissait de la même manière il y encore trois ans en arrière._

 _\- Elle est intelligente, avait ensuite commencé le roux d'une voix hésitante en comprenant que l'adolescent attendait une réponse. Elle a la tête sur les épaules, elle est courageuse, elle est douce, gentille… Elle est aussi déterminée, et elle défend ses idées avec fougue, et ses amis encore plus._

 _Un sourire était apparu sur le visage de l'aîné Weasley alors que son regard se faisait rêveur. Il se reprit en à peine une minute, rougissant à nouveau, faisant rire doucement Harry._

 _\- Ne crois pas que je ne te surveillerais pas, avait ensuite prévenu l'Héritier Lupin. Et si tu lui fais du mal…_

 _Le Serpentard avait laissé sa phrase en suspens, quittant sa place en se dirigeant vers la sortie de la cuisine._

Le jeune Serpentard avait également appris à connaître Charlie. L'Héritier Lupin avait commencé par le remercier d'avoir révélé la nature de la Première Tâche à Ginny, ce à quoi le second fils Weasley lui avait répondu en disant que ce n'était que justice après ce qu'il avait fait pour sa cadette. Le roux lui avait ensuite parlé de son métier en Roumanie, et la conversation avait attiré les autres adolescents de la pièce, au plus grand amusement du Dresseur de Dragons, qui s'était retrouvé à tenir une conférence sur la Réserve où il travaillait.

Jeanne Dubois, qui travaillait dans la même réserve que le fils Weasley, leur avait quant à elle expliqué son métier de vétérimage, qui avait particulièrement intéressé Luna :

\- Notre rôle est de les soigner et d'éviter qu'il tombe malade, leur dit-elle, après que la Serdaigle l'ait interrogée. Mais on essaie aussi de faire en sorte que leur vie à la Réserve soit plus confortable : on fait en sorte de ne pas mélanger les espèces qui ne s'entendent pas, et on fait en sorte de séparer chaque espèce pendant la période de chaleur des femelles.

\- Comment tu en es venu à travailler en Roumanie ? s'enquit Ginny.

\- Je suis spécialiste en Norvégien à Crêtes, et un bébé est arrivé dans la Réserve il y a un peu moins de quatre ans, répondit-elle. J'ai été appelé pour m'occuper de lui.

\- Tu parles de Norbert ? comprit Hermione, attirant des regards interrogateurs. C'est le bébé Dragon qu'Hagrid avait gagné aux cartes à Pré-au-Lard, mais c'était trop dangereux de le garder à Poudlard, alors Ron a fait en sorte que Charlie le récupère.

\- En fait, c'est Norberta, précisa la vétérimage, mais je ne savais pas que c'était Charlie qui l'avait récupéré. Je me demande comment il a expliqué ça…

\- Il n'était pas venu le chercher seul, précisa à nouveau la Gryffondor. Deux de ses collègues l'accompagnaient, si je me souviens bien.

Jeanne avait hoché la tête, puis elle les avait questionnées sur leur scolarité, et sur ce qu'ils aimeraient faire plus tard.

\- On aimerait bien ouvrir une boutique de Farces & Attrapes, avec Georges, répondit Fred en entrant dans la cuisine. Mais ça semble un peu compromis…

\- Pourquoi cela ? s'enquit la petite-amie de leur aîné. Charlie m'a parlé de ce que vous fabriquez, je trouve ça brillant.

\- Tu as entendu, Freddie, quelqu'un nous trouve _brillants_ ! s'exclama George en entrant à son tour dans la pièce. Charlie a vraiment de la chance de t'avoir, jolie-Jeny.

\- Comme tu viens de le dire, jolie-Jeny sort avec Charlie, alors arrête de la draguer, Georgie, le réprimanda son jumeau avant de se tourner vers la jeune femme. Et pour répondre à ta question, Jeanne, notre mère ne voudra jamais qu'on monte notre propre magasin. Elle aimerait que l'on travaille au ministère comme notre père…

\- …de plus, acheter les matières premières nécessaires à nos créations coute affreusement cher, enchaîna George, sans parler de l'achat d'un local pour le magasin. On n'a pas vraiment les moyens.

En les entendant parler de leur manque d'argent, Harry eut soudain une idée… En effet, cela faisait pratiquement un mois que le Ministre lui avait remis son prix pour sa « victoire » du Tournois des Trois Sorciers, et la bourse de Gallions n'avait pas bougé de sa valise.

C'est pourquoi, le soir même, il frappa à la porte de la chambre que les Jumeaux occupaient, la bourse rétrécie dans sa poche.

\- Salut Harry ! l'accueillit Fred quand il entra. Tu as besoin de notre aide pour une farce ?

\- Pas exactement, réfuta le Serpentard. En fait, j'ai quelque chose pour vous.

\- Ah ? fit George avec surprise, sortant sa tête de sa malle.

L'Héritier Black ne dit rien, se contentant de sortir le sac plein de Gallions de sa poche, lui redonnant sa taille normale avant de le lancer sur un des lits.

\- Qu'est-ce que… ? s'étonnèrent les deux Weasley.

\- Voilà de quoi réaliser votre rêve, dit Harry.

\- On ne peut pas accepter ! s'écria Fred après avoir ouvert le sac. Il doit y avoir plus de 800 Gallions, là-dedans, c'est beaucoup trop !

\- Il y a exactement 1 000 Gallions, précisa l'Héritier Lupin. Ce sont les Gallions que Fudge m'a donnés après le Tournois. Ils ne me servent pas, alors qu'à vous…

\- On ne peut pas accepter, Harry, refusa doucement George, répétant les mots de son frère.

Le futur Cinquième Année se passa une main sur le visage, perdant son sourire.

\- Écoutez…, commença-t-il, le visage sérieux. Je n'aurais jamais dû avoir cet argent. C'est Cédric qui aurait dû gagner.

Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, revoyant le Sortilège de Mort frapper son ami.

\- Mais il n'est pas là, reprit l'adolescent d'une voix légèrement tremblante. Je n'ai pas besoin de ces Gallions, et pour être honnête, je ne _peux pas_ les garder. Ils me rappelleront toujours…

Harry se tut à nouveau, une boule se formant dans sa gorge.

\- Mais vous, vous pourrez en faire bon usage, dit-il, plantant ses yeux dans ceux des Jumeaux. Vous pourrez faire rire les gens, et avec le retour de Voldemort, on va en avoir besoin. Alors, prenez cet argent, _s'il vous plaît_.

Les deux frères échangèrent un regard avant d'acquiescer, faisant soupirer le Serpentard de soulagement.

\- Merci, dit-il avant de sortir de la chambre.

Avoir mentionné Cédric lui avait retiré le peu de bonne humeur qu'il possédait, et alors qu'il se stoppait sur le palier du 2ème étage, il se sentit soudainement vide. Il avait besoin de se défouler, et il connaissait un très bon moyen de le faire…

Sortant sa Baguette, il prit la direction de la Salle d'Entraînement, animant les cibles dès qu'il entra dans la pièce. Il fit en sorte de se retrouver seul contre quatre « adversaires », pensant que cela le fatiguerait surement assez pour qu'il tombe d'épuisement après, ce qui était un bon remède contre les cauchemars.

Alors que cela faisait une heure qu'il se battait contre les mannequins ensorcelés, Luna entra dans la salle. Il désactiva ses cibles en la voyant poser un Sortilège d'Impassibilité sur la porte, signe qu'elle voulait lui parler.

\- Il y a un problème ? s'enquit-il.

\- Non, mais je pense qu'il est temps qu'on parle, répondit la Serdaigle, la voix sérieuse.

Constater cela fit grimacer le Serpentard, qui savait que son amie ne parlait ainsi uniquement quand la conversation était sérieuse. Il avait une assez bonne idée du sujet qu'elle voulait aborder.

\- Écoute, Luna, je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça, dit-il doucement.

\- On va en parler quand même, fit la jeune fille en s'asseyant dos à la porte, pour bien lui montrer qu'elle ne le laisserait pas quitter la pièce. Cela ne peut plus continuer comme ça, Harry. Tu ne vas pas bien, et tu n'iras pas bien tant que tu ne parleras pas.

\- Je vais bien ! nia immédiatement l'Héritier Black.

Luna ne fit qu'hausser un sourcil, de la même façon que lui le faisant si souvent, ce qui le fit grimacer.

\- Je ne veux pas en parler, Luna, répéta-t-il, plus froidement cette fois-ci.

\- Tu en as besoin, Harry, souffla doucement l'adolescente. Tu ne peux pas garder ça pour toi, c'est en train de te ronger de l'intérieur.

L'aîné Potter ouvrit la bouche pour la contredire, mais la Serdaigle ne le laissa pas faire, levant une main pour l'empêcher de parler.

\- Et ne me dis pas que tu vas _bien_ , continua-t-elle, la voix dure. Parce que c'est _faux_ , et que nous le savons tous les deux. Tu ne dors pratiquement pas, tu manges le minimum vital, tu ne souris plus… Tu n'es plus que l'ombre de toi-même, et ça nous inquiète. Ce n'est pas toi, ça.

L'adolescent ne dit rien, s'asseyant également sur le sol, quelques mètres en face de son amie.

\- Que veux-tu que je te dise ? souffla-t-il.

L'Héritier Lupin n'avait pas réalisé son comportement. Bien sûr, il était conscient de ne pas aller bien, mais il pensait réussir à le cacher, tout du moins pour ses amis. Mais il semblerait qu'il était moins discret que prévu.

Il se tassa légèrement sur lui-même, ses épaules se voutant sans qu'il ne le veuille. En l'observant, Luna eut l'impression qu'il portait le poids du monde sur ses épaules.

\- Parle-moi, Harry, s'il te plaît, l'implora-t-elle doucement.

Son ami ne répondit pas pendant de longues minutes, et l'adolescente allait abandonner quand il ouvrit finalement la bouche :

\- Il est mort à cause de moi.

La Serdaigle redressa la tête, choquée.

\- Non, bien sûr que non ! s'exclama-t-elle, horrifiée. Comment peux-tu dire ça ?

\- Je n'ai pas pu le protéger, continua son ami, semblant ne pas l'avoir entendu. Je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse… J'avais promis, sur la tombe de Kevin, que je ne laisserais plus jamais un de mes proches mourir devant moi sans rien faire. _Je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse !_

Il se releva rapidement, se mettant à faire les cent pas, et Luna haleta en voyant la douleur et la haine dans ses yeux. Haine qui semblait diriger contre lui-même.

\- Cédric m'avait demandé de prendre le Trophée seul, et si j'avais accepté… Si j'avais accepté, il serait encore en vie ! Rien ne serait arrivé si j'avais pris ce putain de Trophée !

\- Tu voulais qu'il gagne ! le coupa son amie. Tu voulais que le véritable Champion de Poudlard gagne ! Parce que lui avait voulu participer au Tournois, et pas toi !

\- Et je l'ai tué ! Cédric est mort… Voldemort est revenu… Tristan a été mis en danger… Et tout ça, c'est de _ma faute_ ! s'exclama-t-il, sa voix devenant de plus en plus forte. Et maintenant, je vais devoir me battre, alors que Voldemort est _tellement_ plus puissant que moi ! Mais ça ne compte pas, parce que je suis _le seul_ à pouvoir le vaincre, et que je ne sais pas si je pourrais le faire, parce que-

C'est seulement à ce moment-là qu'Harry se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait dit. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il se tournait vers Luna, qui le regardait, pas étonnée le moins du monde.

\- Tu ne m'apprends rien, dit-elle doucement. Je le sais depuis des années.

\- Comment est-ce que ça marche ? lui demanda le Serpentard, en profitant pour changer de sujet. Tu as des visions, ou quelque chose dans ce genre ?

\- Non, pas de visions, réfuta Luna. Ce sont plus des impressions, des certitudes. La première fois que je t'ai vue, j'ai _su_ que tu étais le vrai Survivant et que ce serait à toi de vaincre Voldemort quand il reviendrait. Comme pour le Tournois : je _savais_ que quelque chose allait se passer pour toi, et je l'ai su bien avant la rentrée, mais je ne savais pas exactement _quoi_.

Elle fit une pose, le regard vague.

\- D'après mon père, c'est un Don que ma mère possédait également, reprit-elle. Cette capacité à _savoir_ les choses. Je sais que ce sera à toi de vaincre Voldemort, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi.

\- Il y a une Prophétie, lui dit Harry au bout de quelques secondes de silence, attirant son attention. Une Prophétie qui nous concerne Voldemort et moi. Je ne connais que le début.

\- Comment ?

\- J'ai surpris Sirius et Remus en parler, le lendemain de mes onze ans, expliqua l'adolescent. Ils étaient inquiets, parce que ma Baguette était un indice de plus que j'étais le véritable Survivant, et pas Tristan. Et ils ont parlé de la Prophétie… Ils ne connaissent que le début, eux aussi. Je crois qu'il n'y a que Dumbledore qui la connaît en entier.

\- Tu ne lui as pas demandé ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Non, et même si je le faisais, il ne me la donnera pas, dit Harry. Il doit penser que je suis trop jeune pour l'entendre.

\- Ce n'est pas à lui de prendre cette décision, fit remarquer Luna. La Prophétie ne le concerne pas lui, mais toi, il n'a pas le droit de te garder dans l'ignorance.

\- Peut-être, mais c'est ce qu'il fait, fit l'Héritier Black en haussant les épaules. Et je sais que cela rassure Sirius et Remus, que je ne le sache pas, alors pour l'instant, je ne demande rien. Ils veulent que je puisse profiter de mon adolescence sans avoir le poids du monde sur les épaules. Ce n'est plus le cas depuis des années, mais ils n'ont pas besoin de le savoir.

\- Que dit-elle ? demanda l'Héritière Lovegood, ne pouvant s'en empêcher.

\- _Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche… Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié… Il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois…_ récita Harry. C'est tout ce que je sais. Mais Tristan et moi n'étions pas les seuls concernés. Il y avait Neville, aussi. Ce que j'ignore, c'est pourquoi Voldemort nous a attaqués en premier.

\- Vous êtes des Sang-Mêlé, se contenta de dire Luna. Il a dû se reconnaître en vous.

\- Possible, admit le Serpentard.

Il y eu un silence. Pendant plusieurs minutes, aucun des deux adolescents n'ouvrit la bouche, puis Luna décida de le briser :

\- Que s'est-il passé dans le cimetière ? demanda-t-elle, la voix douce mais sérieuse.

Son ami se tendit instantanément, mais il ne détourna pas les yeux.

\- Tu as besoin d'en parler, Harry, insista doucement la jeune fille. Tu as besoin de vider ton sac, pour passer à autre chose. Et je ne te parle pas d'oublier, parce que tu ne pourras jamais oublier. Mais pour continuer à avancer.

\- Je ne peux pas en parler, refusa doucement l'Héritier Lupin. Mais je peux te montrer.

En un coup de Baguette, une Pensine apparut entre eux.

\- Remus me l'a acheté à mon retour de Poudlard, dit-il, les yeux fixés sur l'artefact. Il pensait que cela pourrait m'aider à affronter mes souvenirs. Si tu le souhaites, je peux te montrer.

Luna regarda longuement la Pensine avant poser à nouveau ses yeux sur Harry, puis elle acquiesça.

Ce dernier pointa sa Baguette sur sa tempe, en extrayant le souvenir du cimetière dans un filament argenté qu'il jeta dans l'artefact.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de venir, lui dit Luna en s'approchant de lui. D'ailleurs, je ne veux pas que tu viennes, tu as assez revu cette scène pendant tes cauchemars sans en rajouter. Repose-toi pendant que je ne suis pas là.

Et sans rien ajouter de plus, la Serdaigle plongea sa tête dans la Pensine, laissant un Harry légèrement hébété dans la Salle d'Entraînement.

Le Fourchelang métamorphosa un des livres présents dans la pièce en oreiller, et il s'allongea sur le sol, à côté de la Pensine. Il ne sut pas exactement combien de temps il resta là à fixer le plafond, mais il sursauta quand Luna s'allongea près de lui, posant sa tête sur son épaule.

\- Ce que je vais te dire, je ne te le dirais qu'une seule fois, et après on n'en parlera plus, alors écoute-moi bien.

Elle chuchotait, mais Harry l'entendit distinctement. Il acquiesça, montrant qu'il écoutait.

\- Ce que tu as vécu ce soir-là est horrible, dit la future Quatrième Année. Mais en _aucun cas_ la mort de Cédric n'est ta faute. Tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais pour le protéger, mais vous étiez tous les deux bien trop épuisés pour tenir dans un combat face à deux Mangemorts, dont un très bien entraîné et qui était notre Professeur de DCFM. Voldemort est revenu, mais à nouveau, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Parce que s'il n'avait pas pu avoir accès à ton sang, il aurait pu prendre celui de n'importe quel Sorcier. La formule disait _« Le sang de l'ennemi pris par la force… »_ et tu n'es pas son seul ennemi. Donc dans tous les cas, Voldemort serait revenu.

Luna fit une pose, reprenant son souffle.

\- Tu m'as dit avoir mis Tristan en danger, poursuivit-elle. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi c'est vrai. Voldemort n'avait pas besoin de lui pour ressusciter, mais il voulait qu'il soit là pour le narguer, pour bien lui montrer que son statut de Survivant était faux et que contre lui, il ne valait rien. Et d'après ce que je viens de voir, tu ne l'as pas mis en danger, tu lui as _sauvé la vie_. Tu l'as protégé pendant tout ton Duel contre Voldemort, allant jusqu'à prendre un Doloris à sa place. J'aurais aimé que tu ne le fasses pas, mais je comprends pourquoi tu l'as fait. Tristan est ton frère, et tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de le protéger. C'est comme ça, on ne peut pas te le reprocher.

La jeune fille se tut à nouveau, se tournant vers lui pour planter ses yeux dans les siens :

\- Je ne crois pas que tu réalises à quel point tu t'es montré courageux dans ce cimetière, dit-elle doucement. Tu étais face au plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps, mais tu as su faire face. C'est vrai, Voldemort est surement plus puissant que toi, mais il ne faut pas oublier qu'il a cinquante ans d'expérience en plus. Mais toi, tu as réussi à le blesser, chose que Dumbledore n'a jamais été capable de le faire. Prophétie ou pas, s'il y a une personne capable de le vaincre, c'est toi.

\- Je ne veux pas tuer quelqu'un, souffla Harry après quelques secondes de silence. C'est un monstre, mais il reste un homme.

\- Vaincre ne veut pas forcément dire tuer, Harry, fit Luna avant de se redresser.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte sans un mot, mais une fois arrivée devant, elle se tourna vers son ami :

\- Sache que ce que je viens de voir me rend fière d'être ton amie, dit-elle, la voix toujours aussi sérieuse.

Puis la jeune fille sortit de la pièce, laissant l'Héritier Black à ses réflexions.

Le jeune homme s'endormit à même le sol, et c'est en se réveillant le lendemain, sans avoir fait aucun cauchemar, qu'il se rendit compte que Luna avait raison : en parler lui avait fait du bien.

Fin-juillet arriva rapidement, et Harry s'était senti beaucoup plus détendu depuis sa conversation avec son amie de Serdaigle. Il arrivait à nouveau à sourire et à rire sans que cela ne soit forcé, et il pouvait voir que cela rassurait ses amis.

Bien sûr, il faisait encore des cauchemars et il avait encore quelques passages à vide, mais globalement, il se sentait mieux.

Malheureusement, sa bonne humeur générale fut réduite à néant trois jours avant son anniversaire. Alors que l'Ordre était en pleine réunion, la porte du Manoir s'ouvrit et quelques secondes plus tard, Amelia Bones pénétrait dans le salon, où se trouvaient les adolescents.

\- Mrs Bones, l'accueillit l'Héritier Black. Je vous croyais à la réunion.

Généralement, les membres de l'Ordre arrivaient par la cheminée présente dans le Bureau, ce qui était beaucoup plus pratique que de passer par le Monde Moldu.

\- J'ai eu un empêchement de dernière minute, fit la Tante de Susan. Mais je ne suis pas là pour ça. J'ai une lettre pour vous, Potter-Black-Lupin.

\- Une lettre ? répéta l'adolescent, surpris.

La Directrice du Département de la Justice Magique grimaça, sortant un parchemin de sa poche. Quand Harry le récupéra, il remarqua tout de suite le sceau officiel du Ministère de la Magie, ce qui le fit froncer les sourcils.

\- Je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps, s'excusa l'employée du Ministère, mais je voulais vous l'apporter en main propre.

Elle salua les adolescents d'un signe de tête, puis sortit de la pièce alors qu'Harry ouvrait le parchemin.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, et il relit le parchemin une deuxième fois pour être bien sûr :

 _M. Potter-Black-Lupin,_

 _Une demande d'éviction nous a été envoyée par l'actuel Chef de Famille Potter pour que le titre de Lord Potter ne vous revienne pas à vous, Harry James Potter-Black-Lupin, mais à votre frère cadet Tristan Charlus Potter._

 _Comme vous le savez surement, ce genre de demande est traité par le Conseil des Dix, qui regroupe les représentants des dix plus grandes Familles de Grande-Bretagne._

 _L'audience se tiendra le 4 août à 9 heures au Département Familial du Ministère de la Magie où se trouve le siège du Conseil des Dix. Tous les membres du Conseil recevront une lettre demain pour les prévenir de l'audience._

 _Veuillez recevoir mes salutations distinguées,_

 _Lord Artus Prince,_

 _Président du Conseil des Dix._

\- C'est une blague ? siffla-t-il, haineux.

\- Harry ? intervint Neville, inquiet.

Le Serpentard ne répondit pas, se levant et quittant rapidement le salon pour prendre la direction du Bureau où se tenait la réunion de l'Ordre. Il ne remarqua même pas que tous les autres le suivaient.

Il ouvrit la porte sans frapper, interrompant Maugrey dans un de ses rapports.

\- M. Potter-Black-Lupin ? fit Dumbledore, étonné. Ces réunions sont confidentielles.

Harry ne le regarda même pas, se dirigeant vers l'actuel Lord Potter. Il plaqua le parchemin sur la table, juste devant lui, faisant sursauter de nombreuses personnes.

\- Harry, que se passe-t-il ? demanda Remus, inquiété par le regard sombre de son fils adoptif.

\- Je viens de recevoir une lettre, du Conseil des Dix, dit-il avec colère, faisant haleter tous les Sang-Pur de la pièce. Il semblerait que l'actuel Chef de la Famille Potter ait posé une demande pour que le titre de Lord Potter aille à Tristan, ce qui me reviendrait à être déchu de mon Héritage.

A nouveau, les Sang-Pur de la pièce hoquetèrent alors que tous les regards se portaient sur James, qui semblait stupéfait.

\- Je n'ai jamais… commença-t-il avant de se taire, tournant le regard vers sa femme. _Tu as imité ma signature ?!_

Tout le monde se tourna vers la rousse, qui redressa le menton en fusillant Harry du regard.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je laisserais ce garçon obtenir l'Héritage qui revient de droit à notre fils ! fit-elle, acide. J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait pour qu'il l'obtienne !

\- Est-ce que tu te rends compte des conséquences pour notre famille ? s'enquit James, ahuri et quelque peu en colère. Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que les gens vont dire ? Le Conseil des Dix n'a pas été sollicité depuis des dizaines d'années, parce que ce genre d'affaires ce règle généralement en privé !

\- J'ai essayé de t'en parler, tu m'as dit que tu ne pouvais rien faire ! répliqua Lily avec force. Tristan a droit à son Héritage ! Et il est hors de question que l'on se retrouve sans-le-sous !

\- Est-ce que vous savez au moins comment fonctionne la passation de titre de Lord ? intervint Harry, exaspéré. Le nouveau Lord a la possibilité de ruiner le reste de sa Famille, mais c'est contre les usages.

Il fit une pause, ses yeux fusillant sa génitrice du regard.

\- J'avais prévu d'être sympa, de vous en laisser la majorité, parce que moi, tout ce qu'il m'intéresse, c'est le Manoir Potter d'Édimbourg, fit-il en reprenant la lettre du Conseil des Dix. Mais je pense que je vais changer mes plans. Vous avez voulu la guerre, Potter, vous l'aurez, je vais vous _ruiner_ !

Il tourna ensuite les talons, sortant de la pièce et prenant la direction de sa chambre.

Quelques heures plus tard, Rita Skeeter recevait une lettre de sa part.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu !

Comme vous l'avez vu/lu, Harry est au courant pour la Prophétie, et ce depuis avant son entrée à Poudlard ! Sirius et Remus ne sont vraiment pas discrets, des fois... :') Mais la conversation avec Luna (elle est géniale, hein ? :P) arrive à le rassurer, et il va progressivement commencer à accepter ce qu'il s'est passé dans le cimetière, à commencer par le fait que la mort de Cédric n'est pas de sa faute !

Pour ce qui est du Conseil des Dix... C'est une totale invention de ma part, mais je trouvais ça logique que dans la Société Sorcière Britannique (qui est très axés sur les Traditions et la Suprématie Sang-Pur), il existe ce genre d'organisation ! Vous en saurez plus dans le chapitre de l'audience, c'est-à-dire dans trois semaines ! En attendant, il faudra être patients ! ;)

Je pense avoir tout expliqué, mais si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas, je ne mords toujours pas ! ^^

 _ **SauleMarron19427** , pour vous servir !_


	5. Discussion, haine et réconciliation

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, hormis l'histoire et les quelques OC qui vont apparaître.

 **Bêta-Correctrice** : Kitty Madness

 **Statut** : 14 chapitres, en cours d'écriture.

 **Merci aux revieweurs** : DetectiveRan008, Miss Homme Enceinte 2, Rose-Eliade, evans16, Caldin Ewilan, Aya31, regidormanu, Maeva Cerise, Serpentard59, AnnabethLisa, Oxytomire, stormtrooper2, Le Poussin Fou, lassa (x2), aussidagility, starck29, Delphine, pjht, PetitLutin22, LadyMaiShakespeare, PREVOT Ludovic, Lord Harold James Gryffondor, Lena Malfoy, Guest, Woubidou, noour, schelma1984, Poussy, Aurelie Malfoy, lylylou62, Guest, djennys.

Merci également à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en follow !

ON A DÉPASSÉ LES 100 REVIEWS, MERCI A TOUTES ET A TOUS, VOUS ÊTES GÉNIAUX ! :DD

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 _Aya31_ : Merci pour ta review ! :) Ne t'inquiète pas, Luna aura un très beau futur, elle ne mérite pas moins ! Pour ce qui est de James, non : parce que même si Lily fait des erreurs, il l'aime et ne va pas l'abandonner !

 _AnnabethLisa_ : Merci pour ta review ! Pour savoir comment la suite va se passer, il va falloir lire... ;)

 _Lassa_ : Merci pour ta review ! Ahah, Augusta et Molly sont trop polies pour la gifler, même si je suis sûre que l'envie est plutôt difficile à ignorer ! ^^ Par contre, pas besoin d'attendre trois semaines pour avoir la suite, elle est là ! :')

 _Aussidagility_ : Merci pour ta review ! :D

 _Delphine_ : Merci pour ta review ! Et ne t'inquiète pas, tu as le droit d'insulter Lily, je pense que tout le monde le fait intérieurement ^^ Pour ce qui est d'Artus Prince, son lien de parenté avec Severus sera expliqué dans le chapitre de l'audience, ne t'inquiète pas ! ;)

 _PREVOT Ludovic_ : Merci pour votre review, contente de voir que cela vous est plu ! Par contre, le vouvoiement est obligatoire ? J'avoue que cela me fait un peu bizarre ! Mais si vous préférez comme ça, ce n'est pas un soucis ! :)

 _Lena Malfoy_ : Merci pour ta review ! Et non, je postes avant le 25 ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'es pas la seule à avoir pensé ça ! ^^

 _Guest (_ _Luna est vraiment une perle et Lily est vraiment une peste... J'aime vraiment la représentation que tu fais de tes personnages, particulièrement de ces deux la et de Neville, je les trouve vraiment juste comme il faut :-))_ : Merci pour ta review ! En même temps, Luna, Neville et Harry sont un peu mes chouchous, donc... xD

 _Woubidou_ : Merci pour ta review, Woubi' ! Lily, énervante ? Paaaaaas du tout ! :P

 _Guest_ : Merci pour ta review ! :D

* * *

Voilà le nouveau chapitre, où on apprend enfin pourquoi Lily déteste autant Harry !

Enjoy ! o/

(Oh, et juste **un petit rappel** par rapport au début du chapitre : Laurent et Christina sont les parents de Kevin et Seb)

* * *

Chapitre Quatre :

 _\- Hey, Kev', tu m'entends ? fit Harry en lui posant une main sur l'épaule. C'est fini, maintenant, tu peux ouvrir les yeux._

 _Mais son meilleur-ami ne répondait pas. Il lui secoua l'épaule, faisant attention à ses blessures._

 _\- Allez, Kev', réveille-toi ! répéta-t-il._

 _Mais il ne se réveillait pas._

 _\- Kevin ! cria le brun en le secouant plus fort. Kevin ! KEVIN !_

 _\- Il ne se réveillera pas, fit une voix derrière lui._

 _Le petit garçon se retourna pour voir que Sirius, Remus, Laurent, Christina et Sébastien se tenaient à quelques mètres, les yeux fixés sur lui._

 _\- C'est trop tard, Harry, il est mort… continua Remus._

 _Le petit brun sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller alors que les larmes coulaient sur ses joues._

 _\- Tu l'as tué ! l'agressa Sébastien du haut de ses sept ans. Tu as tué mon frère ! Je te déteste !_

 _\- Je – j'ai essayé de l'aider, mais j'n'y arrivais pas, sanglota Harry._

 _\- Mon petit garçon est mort à cause de toi, intervint Christina d'une voix froide._ Meurtrier !

 _\- Non, j'ai essayé, je n'ai pas voulu, j'ai essayé… balbutia lamentablement le petit garçon avant de se tourner vers ses Tuteurs. Sirius, crois-moi, s'il te plaît._

 _\- Tu l'as tué, Harry, Kevin est mort à cause de toi !_

 _\- NOOOON ! hurla-t-il en se prenant le visage dans ses mains, les épaules secouées de sanglots._

 _Puis le décor changea, et Harry se retrouva à genoux devant une pierre tombale._

Cédric Amos Diggory  
04/03/1977 – 24/06/1995  
Fils adoré et ami loyal.  
 **La tristesse de l'avoir perdu ne remplacera jamais le bonheur de l'avoir connu.**

 _\- Je suis désolé, chuchota-t-il en retraçant les lettres du prénom de son ami sur le marbre. J'aurais dû comprendre qu'il me piégerait là-bas, j'aurais dû mieux te protéger… Si tu savais comme je suis désolé._

 _Il ferma les yeux, baissant la tête alors que les larmes roulaient sur ses joues._

 _\- Tu as tué mon fils, fit une voix près de lui, lui faisant redresser la tête._

 _Mrs Diggory se tenait près de lui, les yeux rouges mais secs, et le regardait avec haine._

 _\- Il était mon unique enfant, et à cause de toi, il est mort. Cédric nous avait parlé de toi : gentil, sérieux, loyal… Mais apparemment pas assez loyal pour mourir à la place de ses amis._

 _La mère endeuillée s'approcha de l'adolescent, ne le quittant pas des yeux._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que cela fait de savoir que l'on a du sang sur les mains, Potter ?_

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, de la sueur coulée au front et un cri au bord des lèvres. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, ses yeux s'embuèrent et il se recoucha, se roulant en boule contre son oreiller alors que les larmes dévalaient sur son visage, les images de son cauchemar, associées à celles de l'agression de Kevin et du meurtre de Cédric repassant dans son esprit.

Ce n'est que de longues minutes plus tard qu'il se calma enfin, respirant à nouveau normalement alors que ses sanglots se stoppaient.

Comprenant qu'il ne pourrait plus dormir cette nuit – comme cela lui arrivait souvent –, il se redressa, s'essuyant les yeux d'une main et attrapant sa Baguette de l'autre. Ce n'est qu'en se levant qu'il aperçut les silhouettes de Neville et Théo, couchés sur le lit de ce dernier, et il se félicita intérieurement d'avoir replacé le Sort de Silence autour de son lit la veille.

Il sortit sans bruit de la chambre, veillant à ne pas réveiller ses amis, et prit la direction de la cuisine. Boire un verre d'eau – le plus frais possible – lui ferait certainement du bien. Mais une lumière provenant du Bureau l'arrêta. Apparemment, et ce malgré l'heure tardive, son Parrain ne dormait pas non plus. Il pesa intérieurement le pour et le contre avant de se décider à entrer.

Il se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrant sans toquer :

\- Sirius, est-ce qu'on pourrait…

Harry ne finit pas sa phrase en se rendant compte que son Parrain n'était pas seul. En effet, il semblerait qu'une réunion ait lieu, et tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix avaient maintenant les yeux fixés sur lui.

\- Un problème, gamin ? l'interrogea son Tuteur.

\- Non, laisse, ce n'est…

À nouveau, l'adolescent se tut avant de terminer sa phrase.

Harry se sentit blêmir alors que ses yeux se posaient sur le couple Diggory, qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu dans le Manoir. En croisant le regard de Mrs Diggory, d'un gris si semblable à celui de Cédric, une boule se forma dans sa gorge et ses yeux s'embuèrent sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher.

Sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, il tourna les talons, se dirigeant avec hâte dans la Salle d'Entraînement, déterminé à se défouler sur les cibles. Il était à fleur de peau, et ce n'était jamais une bonne chose, sa Magie ayant la mauvaise habitude de réagir avec ses émotions.

Dès qu'il entra dans la pièce, il pointa sa Baguette sur les cibles et enchaîna les sorts, sentant sa Magie se calmer petit à petit.

Dans la Salle de Réunion, Sirius se redressa quand Harry s'en alla sans un mot, prêt à le suivre.

\- Si vous permettez, Sirius, je vais allez le voir, intervint la mère de Cédric.

L'actuel Lord Black jeta un coup d'œil à son amant, qui acquiesça imperceptiblement.

\- Deuxième Étage, dernière porte à droite, indiqua-t-il en se rasseyant.

Kathleen Diggory lui fit un signe de tête, échangea un regard avec son mari puis sortit de la pièce, refermant la porte derrière elle. Elle suivit les indications du Maître des lieux, trouvant rapidement le futur Cinquième Année. Entrant dans la pièce le plus silencieusement possible, elle l'observa s'acharner sur les cibles en face de lui pendant quelques minutes.

Ce n'est que quand la dernière cible fut vaincue qu'elle se manifesta :

\- Vous êtes doué, pour quelqu'un de si jeune.

En entendant la voix, Harry se raidit. Il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître la personne qui se tenait à l'entrée de la pièce, et ce malgré le fait que la seule fois où il avait entendu sa voix, c'était un cri de bête blessée qui sortait de sa bouche, alors qu'elle s'agenouillait devant le corps sans vie de son fils.

Fermant les yeux en soupirant, il s'empêcha intérieurement de revivre une fois de plus la scène, se forçant au calme.

Ne souhaitant pas évoquer cela, il choisit de rebondir sur ce qu'elle avait dit :

\- J'ai été entraîné, dit-il donc.

\- Je sais, répondit Mrs Diggory. Savoir lancer des Informulés en Première Année n'est pas commun, après tout. Vous êtes puissant.

\- Pas assez pour le sauver.

Harry venait à peine de prononcer cette phrase qu'il la regrettait déjà. Et il la regretta encore plus en entendant son interlocutrice prendre une grande inspiration derrière lui.

\- Je suis désolé, dit-il en se retournant, faisant face à la mère de son ami décédé. Je ne voulais pas vous blesser, ça m'a échappé.

\- Je m'en doute, répondit-elle avec une grimace. Et je ne t'en veux pas. Ni pour la remarque ni pour le reste.

L'Héritier Lupin se tendit à nouveau, détournant les yeux.

\- Je suis sérieuse, insista la mère de Cédric. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Vous aviez tous les deux dépensé beaucoup de Magie dans le Labyrinthe, et ni l'un ni l'autre n'étiez assez en forme pour affronter deux Mangemorts surentraînés.

\- J'aurais dû le sauver… J'aurais dû comprendre que Voldemort me coincerait à ce moment-là. Je savais depuis des mois qu'il était le responsable de mon inscription dans le Tournois, j'aurais dû savoir qu'il profiterait de la Troisième Tâche.

\- Harry… souffla douloureusement l'épouse de l'ancien Lord Diggory. Regarde-moi.

L'adolescent obéit presque immédiatement, plongeant son regard dans celui de la mère de son ami. Une fois de plus, il sentit ses yeux s'embuer, mais cette fois-ci, il ne fit rien pour refouler ses larmes.

Cela faisait à peine plus d'un mois. Un mois que Voldemort était revenu, et un mois qu'il avait vu son ami mourir devant ses yeux.

\- Cédric était le centre de mon univers, mon unique fils et ma plus grande fierté. Et il ne se passe pas un jour sans que je ne le pleure et que je maudisse Voldemort pour avoir ordonné sa mort. Mais _en aucun cas_ ce n'est de ta faute. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir que le Trophée avait été transformé en Portoloin. Ni mon mari ni moi ne t'en voulons. Nous te sommes reconnaissants.

\- Reconnaissant ? répéta l'Héritier Black, un rictus douloureux aux lèvres. Il est mort à cause de moi ! Parce que j'existe, il a été tué ! Tout le monde aurait été beaucoup plus heureux si j'étais mort la première fois que Voldemort m'a attaqué ! Sirius et Remus s'entendraient toujours avec les Potter, Kevin et Cédric seraient vivants…

Harry se tut quand il fut pris dans une douce étreinte. Il se figea quelques secondes, peu habitué à ce genre de contact avec une personne qu'il connaissait aussi peu, mais finit par se détendre, acceptant le réconfort.

La mère de Cédric ne prononça pas un mot, et ils restèrent ainsi de nombreuses minutes, enlacés au milieu de la Salle d'Entraînement. Harry finit par se reculer, le regard fuyant.

\- Est-ce que…

Harry se mordit la lèvre, hésitant à poursuivre.

\- Oui ? l'incita Mrs Diggory.

\- Est-ce que vous pourriez me parler de lui ? demanda-t-il. Je ne l'ai réellement connu qu'une année, et avant ça, je ne connaissais de lui que ses talents pour le Quidditch.

La femme de l'ancien Lord Diggory ne répondit pas, et Harry baissa les yeux.

\- Laissez tomber, dit-il en reculant de quelques pas. Ce n'est pas grave, je vais…

\- Ce serait avec plaisir.

Harry releva les yeux, tombant sur le sourire de la mère de Cédric.

\- Installons-nous confortablement, tu veux ?

L'adolescent acquiesça, faisant apparaître deux fauteuils d'un geste de Baguette.

\- Cédric est né en mars 1977, commença l'adulte une fois installée. Je l'ai aimé à la seconde où j'ai posé mes yeux sur lui. Mais j'étais également terrifiée : la Guerre faisait rage, et j'avais peur pour la vie de mon bébé. Ni Amos ni moi n'étions des opposants officiels à Voldemort, mais tout le monde connaissait nos convictions. Heureusement, Cédric était un bébé très facile… Tu l'aurais vu avec sa petite bouille, il me faisait céder à chaque fois qu'il me souriait.

Son regard se fit rêveur, et Harry sourit alors qu'elle lui racontait les jeunes années de son ami. Son côté studieux, mais également blagueur. Ce n'était pas difficile à imaginer, le Serpentard ayant eu un aperçu de la personnalité joueuse du Poufsouffle, dissimulée derrière ses airs de Préfet studieux.

Ils restèrent le reste de la nuit dans la Salle d'Entraînement, Kathleen Diggory lui décrivant la vie de son fils : ses envies, ses rêves, ses frasques, son premier vol sur un balai…

Ce n'est qu'au moment du petit-déjeuner qu'ils descendirent dans la cuisine, surprenant tout le monde en les voyant arriver le sourire aux lèvres.

\- …je m'en souviens encore, racontait Mrs Diggory. Il a ramassé une Bombabouse – il devait avoir cinq ans – et il a essayé de la manger. Résultat, elle lui a explosé à la figure, il avait le visage rouge et le gout dans la bouche. J'ai mis des heures à le calmer, et j'étais horrifiée sur le moment. Mais en y repensant, c'était plutôt drôle de voir ses cheveux – habituellement si bien coiffés – complètement ébouriffés et partant dans tous les sens. Un peu comme les tiens, en fait.

Pour appuyer son propos, elle ébouriffa la tignasse du Serpentard, qui grogna en remettant ses cheveux en place, pestant à mi-voix.

\- Tout va bien, ma chérie ? demanda doucement M. Diggory.

\- On ne peut mieux, Amos, répondit sa femme avec un sourire. Et bien que cette discussion ait été très agréable, Harry, je pense qu'il est temps pour nous d'y aller. Je prends mon service dans une heure, après tout, et je ne voudrais pas être en retard.

\- J'espère que vous passerez une bonne journée, lui souhaita l'Héritier Black.

\- Je devrais même avoir le temps de lire le journal avant d'aller au travail, répondit-elle, et ils échangèrent un sourire de connivence. Enfin, il faut vraiment qu'on y aille, bonne journée à tous !

La mère de Cédric enlaça rapidement Harry, prenant ensuite la direction de la Salle de Réunion pour utiliser la cheminée.

L'Héritier Lupin regarda pensivement la porte de la cuisine pendant quelques secondes, puis il se secoua, prenant place entre Neville et Théo.

\- Ta conversation avec Mrs Diggory semble t'avoir fait du bien, fit remarquer le Gryffondor.

\- En effet, répondit son ami avec un fin sourire.

Son Parrain allait ouvrir la bouche pour poser une question, mais l'arrivée du courrier le stoppa. Il paya distraitement le Hibou lui apportant _La Gazette_ , et ouvrit le journal, avant de recracher sa boisson.

\- Sirius ? s'inquiéta immédiatement Remus. Un problème ?

\- Une surprise, plutôt, corrigea l'Animagus en jetant un coup d'œil à Harry, qui tartinait son toast avec un sourire en coin.

\- Une surprise ? répéta le Loup-Garou, décontenancé.

\- Je te laisse voir par toi-même, lui dit son compagnon en lui tendant le Journal, dont la Une lui fit écarquiller les yeux.

 **Le titre de Lord Potter remis en jeu ! Le Conseil des Dix, convoqué !**

 _Nous venons d'apprendre en exclusivité qu'une requête aurait été déposée auprès du Conseil des Dix par Lady Potter – en se faisant passer pour Lord Potter – pour que le titre de Lord Potter ne soit pas transmis à l'aîné de leur fils, mais au cadet. Lady Potter a en effet demandé à ce qu'Harry Potter-Black-Lupin soit déchu de son Héritage, et qu'il revienne à Tristan Potter._

 _Comme à chaque fois dans le cas de litige par rapport à un Héritage, ce sera au Conseil des Dix de trancher. Rappelons que le Conseil des Dix rassemble les dix Familles de Sang-Purs les plus influentes de Grande-Bretagne – les Black, les Malfoy, les Potter, les Zabini, les Prince, les Bones, les Nott, les Londubat, les Prewett et les Diggory – et qu'il n'intervient que dans le cas où une solution n'a pas pu être trouvée en interne. Dans le cas de l'Héritage Potter, il semblerait que Lady Potter n'est même pas essayée de trouver une solution, convoquant immédiatement le Conseil des Dix en voyant que son mari ne voulait pas agir._

 _Étant donné le statut d'Harry Potter-Black-Lupin – futur Lord Potter-Black, et futur Comte de Chambord en tant qu'Héritier Lupin –, la réunion du Conseil ne se fera qu'avec huit membres. En effet, les Familles Potter et Black étant trop impliquées, Artus Prince – Lord Prince et Président du Conseil des Dix – aurait décidé de les écarter._

 _Rappelons néanmoins que sur les huit Familles restantes, trois sont clairement alliées au futur Lord Black – les Londubat, les Zabini et les Nott. Pour ce qui est des cinq autres, c'est de ces Familles que dépendra la décision du Conseil._

 _L'audience ayant lieu le 4 août, c'est-à-dire dans six jours, nous aurons donc rapidement de plus amples informations. Mais plusieurs questions peuvent d'ores et déjà être posées : Pourquoi Lord Potter n'a-t-il pas empêché sa femme d'agir ? À qui reviendra le titre de Lord Potter ? Quelles seront les conséquences de cette audience sur l'économie du pays ?_

 _Votre envoyée spéciale,_ _Rita Skeeter_ _._

\- Comment oses-tu ?! fulmina Potter Mère une fois que Remus eut fini la lecture de l'article.

\- Je vous avais prévenu, chantonna presque Harry. Vous avez voulu la guerre, vous l'aurez. Et ce n'est que le début. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'aimerais profiter de mes amis.

Il termina sa bouchée de toast puis se leva, sortant calmement de la cuisine. Une fois la porte de la pièce fermée, tous les regards se tournèrent vers Lily Potter, qui fusillait le Journal du regard.

\- Sirius, soyez sûr que la Maison Londubat est votre allié, intervint finalement Augusta avant de se tourner vers James. Je n'ai rien contre vous ou votre fils, Lord Potter, mais les actions de votre femme ne jouent pas en votre faveur.

L'Animagus Cerf ne répondit rien, se contentant de jeter un coup d'œil à son épouse avant de sortir de la pièce. Lily le suivit rapidement, jetant un regard noir à l'assemblée en sortant.

\- Il en est de même pour la Maison Prewett, intervient Bill, qui avait récupéré le titre de Lord à ses quinze ans. Je n'oublie pas ma dette de vie.

\- Dette de vie ? répéta stupidement Ron.

\- Harry a sauvé la vie de Ginny, expliqua Arthur. De ce fait, tous les Weasley ont une dette de vie envers lui. Certains l'ont déjà remboursé.

En disant cela, il désigna Charlie, qui discutait à voix basse avec Jeanne.

\- Seulement une partie, répondit son deuxième fils en relevant la tête.

\- Pour Harry, tu l'as remboursé entièrement, intervint Théo. L'avoir prévenu pour les Dragons de la Première Tâche lui suffit amplement. De même, la dette de Bill sera remboursée avec l'audience.

Il fit une pause, se tournant lui aussi vers Sirius :

\- Ai-je besoin de préciser que la Maison Nott est avec vous ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin. Il en sera de même pour la Maison Zabini. Je pense également que les Diggory voteront pour vous.

Sirius acquiesça, et la conversation roula sur d'autres sujets alors que les adolescents sortaient de la pièce : Ginny, Luna, Elizabeth, Neville et Théo pour rejoindre Harry et Hermione, Ron et Tristan pour discuter à l'écart.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'Harry, Neville, Théo, les Jumeaux, Ginny, Luna et Elizabeth se trouvaient dans le salon, à plaisanter à propos des inventions de Fred et George, ils eurent la surprise de voir Tristan se diriger vers eux, légèrement hésitant.

\- Je peux te parler, Potter-Black-Lupin ? demanda-t-il en arrivant vers eux.

\- Aucun problème, répondit Harry en se levant et en s'éloignant des autres.

\- Je voulais te dire que… Je ne suis pas d'accord avec ce que ma mère a fait. J'aurais préféré qu'elle ne le fasse pas, d'ailleurs. Je me fiche du titre de Lord Potter.

\- A quoi est dû ce revirement ? s'étonna l'Héritier Black en haussant un sourcil.

\- Tu m'as sauvé, chuchota Tristan, mais le Serpentard l'entendit sans problème. On ne s'est jamais entendu, mais tu m'as sauvé. Tu t'es pris un Impardonnable à ma place, alors que tu aurais pu te protéger et laisser le sort m'atteindre.

\- Tu es mon frère, je n'aurais jamais fait ça, le contredit Harry. J'ai mis du temps à le réaliser, mais tu es mon frère, autant que Lizzie est ma sœur. Et je protège ma famille. Attention, je ne dis pas que l'on deviendra meilleurs amis, on est un peu trop différent pour en arriver là, mais sache que tu peux compter sur moi en cas de problème.

\- Et c'est réciproque, retourna le Gryffondor. J'étais stupide… Je t'ai détesté sans même te connaître, mais… J'ai été élevé comme la huitième merveille du Monde par mes parents, et j'ai fini par y croire. J'étais arrogant, je le suis toujours d'ailleurs, cela ne s'en va pas comme ça. Enfin bref, je voulais juste te dire que j'étais désolé pour ce que fait ma mère. J'annulerais cette audience si je pouvais, mais c'est impossible, donc…

\- Je comprends. Tu – tu veux rester, peut-être ? demanda l'aîné en désignant ses amis.

\- Merci, mais non, refusa doucement Tristan. Comme tu l'as dit, on est trop différents pour vraiment s'entendre, ou même être amis. Je vais retourner voir Ron et Hermione. Relation cordiale ?

En demandant cela, il tendit sa main.

\- Relation cordiale, accepta le Serpentard en serrant sa main.

Ils échangèrent un sourire – légèrement crispé – et chacun retourna vers ses amis.

A l'autre bout du Manoir, dans le Bureau du Chef de Famille, la réunion de l'Ordre portait également sur l'audience prévue dans moins d'une semaine.

\- J'imagine que Voldemort a eu une réaction à l'article de ce matin, supposa Dumbledore en regardant leur espion.

\- Il a ordonné à Lucius de voter pour que Potter-Black-Lupin conserve son titre, répondit Rogue.

\- Pourquoi cela ? questionna Lily.

\- Es-tu stupide ? la rabroua presque aussitôt son ami d'enfance. Potter-Black-Lupin a trois sièges au Magenmagot, le Seigneur des Ténèbres pense que sa mort prochaine affaiblira le gouvernement, ce qui n'est pas totalement faux. Heureusement, le gamin n'a pas prévu de se laisser tuer.

\- En effet, ce n'est pas dans ses projets, enchaîna Sirius. Par contre, Harry ne va pas avoir trois sièges, mais quatre.

\- Quatre ? répéta Augusta, surprise.

\- Quatre, confirma Remus. Le siège des Potter, des Black, des Peverell et des Gamp. Peter Gamp est décédé il y a deux ans, ne laissant aucun descendant.

\- Et de par le mariage d'Ester Gamp à Sirius Black Premier du Nom, le titre de Lord Gamp et leur siège au Magenmagot revienne à l'Héritier Black, ainsi que leur fortune.

\- À se demander s'il ne vient pas de gagner un rang dans les plus grandes richesses du Monde Magique, marmonna Bill.

\- En comptant le vote des Malfoy, Harry a la majorité, reprit Remus avec sérieux. A se demander si cette audience sert à quelque chose.

\- Une fois la procédure en marche, on ne peut plus l'annuler, intervint James d'une voix lasse. Je sais de quoi je parle, j'essaye d'annuler cette mascarade depuis deux jours.

\- Mascarade ?! répéta Lily avec colère. Notre fils a droit à son Héritage ! Il est hors de question que l'on devienne pauvre !

\- Oh, arrête, Lily, ne soit pas stupide, intervint Severus. Tu sais bien que Potter-Black-Lupin ne vous aurait pas laissé à la rue ! Ce n'est qu'une excuse ! La vérité, c'est que tu détestes le gamin, et que tu veux tout faire pour lui pourrir la vie ! Et je te signale que les Weasley n'ont jamais eu beaucoup d'argent – et ce n'est pas une critique, Arthur – et ils le vivent très bien ! Si tu avouais enfin pourquoi tu le détestes, on avancerait un peu !

\- Il a tué ma fille ! s'exclama la rousse, le visage rouge de colère.

\- _Quoi ?!_ firent les trois anciens Maraudeurs d'une même voix.

\- Je portais des triplés, à l'origine, continua Lily d'une voix chevrotante. Mais _il_ a absorbé leur sœur avant le troisième mois de grossesse. Et Tristan a failli mourir à l'accouchement parce qu'Ha –… parce que _l'autre_ ne voulait pas sortir.

Elle fit une pause, relevant la tête alors que ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

\- Il a tué ma fille et a failli me prendre mon fils ! Cet enfant est le diable, et j'aurais dû m'en débarrasser dès sa naissance !

\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'a jamais dit ? questionna James, choqué.

\- Cela ne te regardait pas, répondit sa femme, les deux serrées.

\- Cela ne me regardait pas ? répéta l'actuel Lord Potter. On parle de nos enfants, là, évidemment que cela me regardait ! Et comment peux-tu blâmer Harry pour une chose qui s'est passée alors qu'il n'était même pas né ? La perte d'un enfant pendant les grossesses multiples est fréquente, je le sais parce que je me suis renseigné quand tu m'as dit que c'était des jumeaux ! Tu l'as détesté pour quelque chose dont il n'est pas responsable, Lily ! Alors que c'était ton fils !

\- Cet enfant à cesser d'être mon fils le jour où il a absorbé sa sœur ! s'exclama Potter Mère avec force. Je ne veux plus en entendre parler !

La jeune femme se leva, sortant de la pièce en claquant la porte derrière elle.

\- Je crois qu'il vaut mieux nous séparer, la réunion est terminée, soupira Dumbledore.

James n'en attendit pas plus pour sortir de la pièce pour chercher sa femme.

Les autres membres restèrent figés quelques secondes avant de se disperser.

\- Je ne pensais pas que Lily nous avait caché ça… soupira Remus une fois lui et son amant seuls dans la pièce.

\- Moi non plus. Mais je ne vais pas la pardonner pour autant. On ne déteste pas son enfant pour quelque chose dont on se sent coupable.

Les deux amants échangèrent un regard, pensant tous les deux à la même chose : la fin des vacances promettait d'être mouvementée.

* * *

Tadaaaaa ! Voilà pour ce chapitre : Harry et Mrs Diggory parlent de Cédric (ce qui leur fait du bien à tous les deux), l'article de Rita Skeeter est publié, Harry et Tristan commencent à se rapprocher et on en apprend plus sur la raison de la haine de Lily !

Par rapport à cela, justement, je ne suis pas experte en grossesse multiple, mais j'ai fait des recherches, évidemment : c'est souvent qu'en cas de grossesse multiple, un ou plusieurs bébés soient perdus dans les premiers mois. Et dans ce cas, Lily s'en voudrait de la perte de sa fille mais aurait reporté sa haine sur Harry, qui a posé des problèmes à la naissance. Cela peut paraître absurde d'en vouloir à son enfant pour quelque chose qui n'est clairement pas sa faute, mais c'est un mécanisme de défense plutôt commun. On appelle ça la projection (c'est-à-dire la transposition sur autrui d'un mouvement psychique. Une personne en proie à des pulsions, des pensées, des désirs qu'elle ne peut reconnaître pour siens utilise un mécanisme de défense essentiellement imaginaire : elle les déplace sur autrui)... Et c'est l'étudiante en psycho qui parle ! ;)

Oh, et par rapport à la relation fraternelle Harry/Tristan : comme Harry le dit, ils sont trop différents pour devenir réellement amis. Mais ils sont frères, ils le reconnaissent enfin tous les deux, ce qui améliora les choses ! :)

Voilà, je pense avoir tout expliqué pour ce chapitre, mais si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas !

A samedi prochain (le 18/02) pour la suite !

 _ **SauleMarron19427** , pour vous servir !_


	6. Quinzième Anniversaire

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, hormis l'histoire et les quelques OC qui vont apparaître.

 **Bêta-Correctrice** : Kitty Madness

 **Statut** : 14 chapitres, en cours d'écriture.

 **Merci aux revieweurs** : PrekDeva, Le Cerf-Pentard, Wendy Riddle, Karozthor the Necronomagus, Rose-Eliade, starck29, Pims10, stormtrooper2, DetectiveRan008, LadyMaiShakespeard, Gryffondor, xxxQueenxxx, Florence350, darkcaedus, Oxytomire, nouur, PetitLutin22, lassa (x2), Aya31, aussidagility, Guest, Miss Homme Enceinte 2, L'anonym, Lia Potter, natsu, PREVOT Ludovic, Joshiroo, Maeva Cerise, Elo, Woubidou, Linn2808, Le Poussin Fou, Muirgheal, Aurelie Malfoy, Lisou Aure, emilien03400, Lena Malfoy, lefoudeslivres, lylylou62, PercabethHp.

Merci également à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en follow !

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 _Lassa_ : Deux review à chaque fois ? Tu veux me donner du boulot en plus, c'est ça ? xD Pour ce qui est de Lily, oui, les choses peuvent mieux se comprendre... Mais comme tu le dis, la perte d'un enfant ne justifie pas tout ce qu'elle a fait à Harry ! D'ailleurs, par rapport aux sièges d'Harry au Magenmagot : il est l'Héritier Potter et l'Héritier Black, ce qui lui fait deux sièges ; il a celui des Peverell aussi (qui sont des ancêtres des Potter, cf. Le Conte des Trois Frères), et celui des Gamp (le dernier Lord Gamp est mort sans Héritier, donc son siège revient à l'Héritier Black - par le mariage de Sirius Black I à Ester Gamp - qui est Harry ! Ce qui lui fait quatre sièges en tout ! J'espère avoir pu t'éclairer, mais si tu as d'autres questions, n'hésite pas ! :)

 _Aya31_ : Merci pour ta review ! :) La discussion entre Harry et Kathleen Diggory leur a été profitable à tous les deux, en effet ! Pour ce qui est de la raison pour laquelle Lily déteste Harry... Je ne dirais pas qu'elle est stupide : après tout, perdre un enfant est une expérience traumatisante, et chacun y réagit à sa manière ! Même si je te l'accord, la réaction de Lily n'est pas la plus saine qui existe (ni pour elle, ni pour Harry, ni pour le reste de sa famille).

 _Aussidagility_ : Merci pour ta review ! :D

 _Guest_ : Merci pour ta review ! :)

 _Miss Homme Enceinte 2_ : Merci pour ta review ! La fortune d'Harry est la plus élevé d'Angleterre, ça c'est sûr, mais je t'avoue que je n'ai pas de chiffre exacte en tête... Il doit être dans le Top 3 d'Europe, et dans le Top 10 Mondial, ça c'est certain ! ;)

 _L'anonym_ : Merci pour ta review ! :)

 _Lia Potter_ : Merci pour ta review, contente de voir que tout te plaît ! J'avoue que la création des Traditions me prend souvent la tête, donc je suis contente que cela plaise... :')

 _Natsu_ : Merci pour ta review ! Alors, Harry n'a pas réellement "pardonné" à Tristan, ils ont juste décider de reprendre leur relation à zéro, de faire table rase du passé et de tout recommencer ! Et pour ce qui est des Potter... Non, ils ne vont pas partir, tout simplement parce que même s'ils ne s'entendent pas, Harry sait qu'ils ont besoin d'eux dans l'Ordre, et qu'il ne sacrifiera pas des informations capitales pour la Guerre à venir pour sa satisfaction personnelle ! Il est plus mature que ça, le Ry ! ;)

 _PREVOT Ludovic_ : Merci pour ta review ! Pour ce qui est de Lily, tout le monde réagit différemment à ce genre d'expériences traumatisantes, je ne pense pas qu'on puisse réellement juger tant qu'on ne l'a pas vécu... Mais c'est vrai qu'elle n'a pas bien géré son deuil, je te l'accord !

 _Elo_ : Merci pour ta review ! :)

 _Woubidou_ : Merci pour ta review, Woubi ! Bien évidemment, le comportement de Lily n'est pas acceptable... Mais chacun réagit comme il peut à ce genre de traumatisme ! Pour ce qui est de la relation Tristan/Harry, je peux te le confirmer : ils ne seront pas les meilleurs amis du monde, mais ils vont finir par s'entendre ! ;)

 _Linn2808_ : Merci pour ta review ! :D

 _Lena Malfoy_ : Merci pour ta review ! ;) Par contre, désolée, mais je ne peux rien te dire concernant le destin de Sirius ou Remus... Te spoiler ne serait pas drôle, après tout ! xD

* * *

Voilà le nouveau chapitre, les quinze ans de Neville et Harry !

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Chapitre Cinq :

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla de bonne heure, fébrile à l'idée de fêter les quinze ans de Neville. En effet, le Quinzième Anniversaire était un jour important pour l'Héritier d'une Famille de Sang-Purs, car c'est à cette occasion que le titre de Lord lui était transmis.

Aujourd'hui, Neville deviendrait Lord Londubat, et même s'il ne siègerait pas officiellement au Magenmagot avant ses dix-sept ans – le précédent Lord, ou la précédente Lady dans son cas, conservant le siège – les décisions ne pouvaient se prendre sans qu'on prenne son avis en compte. Bien sûr, Lady Londubat ne serait pas obligée de suivre les indications de son petit-fils pour les votes, mais elle devait prendre ses arguments en considération dans sa décision.

Le Quinzième Anniversaire était donc quelque chose d'unique dans la vie d'un Héritier. C'est pour cela que toute la Famille se devait d'être présente, en plus des amis que le jeune Lord voudrait inviter. Harry n'avait pas pu aller aux anniversaires de Théo, Blaise et Daphnée – étant à Poudlard à ce moment-là – il ne voulait donc pas rater cette occasion de s'amuser avec tous ses amis.

Augusta avait décidé d'organiser les événements au Manoir Londubat en France, et Neville et sa grand-mère étaient partis la veille pour commencer à préparer les festivités.

Harry, Théo, les Jumeaux, Hermione, Ginny, Luna et Elizabeth devaient les rejoindre en début d'après-midi, et le futur Lord Black était fébrile. C'est la première fois qu'il reverrait tous ses amis depuis l'enterrement de Cédric, et autant il était pressé de les revoir, autant il était un peu angoissé.

Il avait changé depuis ce jour-là. La façade neutre qu'il affichait alors avait craqué dès qu'il était rentré de la Cérémonie, alors qu'il prenait enfin réellement conscience de la mort de son ami. Depuis, il dormait mal, mangeait le minimum et souriait beaucoup moins.

Il avait fait des efforts avec l'arrivée de membres de l'Ordre, et sa conversation avec Luna lui avait été bénéfique, mais il ne se faisait pas d'illusions : il avait perdu du poids, avait toujours de lourdes cernes sous les yeux, arborait un teint pâle qui paraissait presque maladif et ne souriait toujours pas assez – d'après Fred et Georges, en tout cas. Ses amis ne feraient aucune remarque à voix haute, mais il ne voulait pas voir de la pitié dans leurs regards. Et il ne voulait également pas les inquiéter.

De plus, de nombreux adultes seraient présents – tous les membres de la Maison Londubat, entre autres – et en tant que futur Lord Potter-Black, il se devait de ne montrer aucune faiblesse, même en ses temps de deuil. Il se creusait la tête depuis son réveil pour trouver une solution, mais rien ne lui venait, alors qu'il était déjà treize heures passé, et qu'il se rendrait bientôt chez Neville.

\- Je peux te parler deux minutes, Harry ? l'interpella Sirius.

L'adolescent acquiesça, se dirigeant vers son Parrain.

\- Un problème ? s'enquit-il.

\- Ce serait plutôt à moi de te demander ça, lui retourna le plus âgé. Tu sembles préoccupé depuis ce matin, alors qu'hier, tu avais l'air heureux à l'idée de fêter l'anniversaire de Neville.

\- Je n'ai aucun problème à l'idée de fêter l'anniversaire de Neville. Mais… C'est mon apparence, qui m'inquiète.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu reproches à ton apparence ? s'étonna Sirius. Cette robe te va comme un gant ! Et puis, les couleurs sont bien choisies, même si cela fait trop Serpentard pour moi.

Harry secoua la tête, un sourire en coin aux lèvres. En effet, pour l'occasion, il avait choisi une robe argentée parsemée de lignes émeraude – au niveau du col et des manches. Sur sa robe figurait également les armoiries Potter et Black mêlées en une, au niveau du cœur, et les armoiries Lupin, de taille moindre, mais tout de même voyante.

\- Tu ne parlais pas de ta robe, comprit finalement son Parrain. N'est-ce pas ?

L'adolescent soupira en se passant une main dans les cheveux, à la fois heureux et dépité que son Tuteur comprenne si vite. Heureux, car au moins il n'aurait pas à le dire à voix haute, et dépité, car cela voulait dire que ses parents adoptifs s'inquiétaient toujours autant pour lui, continuant de l'observer dès qu'ils étaient dans la même pièce.

\- Un Glamour règlerait la question, tu sais, finit par dire l'Animagus Chien.

Et pour avoir expérimenté la situation de nombreuses fois pendant sa jeunesse, il savait que l'Héritier Black – qui était _la_ Famille la plus influente de Grande-Bretagne – ne pouvait montrer de faiblesses en public sans se faire attaquer à la première occasion. Harry n'était pas en forme ces derniers temps, mais personne n'avait besoin de le savoir.

Il sortit sa Baguette, faisant un geste de poignée en direction du visage de son filleul, qui retrouva son apparence la plus digne : ses cernes disparurent, son teint prit une couleur plus halée et ses yeux retrouvèrent leur éclat, éclat qu'ils avaient perdu depuis son retour du cimetière.

Harry lui sourit en remerciement, puis il partit rejoindre ses amis. Théo haussa un sourcil face au changement d'apparence, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. Un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de Luna empêcha Ginny de faire part de son étonnement, ce qui fit sourire le Survivant.

\- Voilà ce que je voulais voir sur ce visage ! s'exclama Georges en se précipitant sur lui. Un sourire ! N'est-ce pas merveilleux ? Et puis, entre nous, tu auras plus de chances de séduire Daphnée en souriant, Ry.

Le surnommé « Ry » s'étouffa avec sa boisson – boire en présence des Jumeaux n'était définitivement pas une bonne idée – ses yeux s'écarquillant sous la surprise.

\- Tu crois qu'on n'avait pas remarqué ? se moqua gentiment Elizabeth. Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas le voir !

\- Et si on parlait d'autres choses que ma vie privée ? suggéra son frère en retrouvant une façade neutre. Je vous signale que Théo va revoir sa petite-amie, aujourd'hui, et personne n'en parle !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, nous avons déjà charrié Théo sur son sourire niais en pensant à Laura de toutes les façons possibles, lui assura Fred. Et puis, c'est beaucoup plus drôle de t'embêter.

Le Serpentard grogna, mais il ne répondit pas. Il supporta les blagues douteuses des Jumeaux jusqu'à leur départ, et ce n'est que quand Sirius les appela pour prendre la cheminée que les deux Weasley se turent, lui tirant un soupir de soulagement.

\- Encore une blague de plus, et les Sombrals de la Forêt Interdite avaient du roux au dîner de ce soir, grommela-t-il, faisant ricaner Théo.

Harry continua d'imaginer les vengeances les plus horribles les unes que les autres pour les Jumeaux, puis se fut finalement à son tour d'entrer dans l'âtre.

\- À ce soir, gamin, lui dit Sirius en pressant doucement son épaule alors qu'il prenait de la Poudre de Cheminette dans le seau.

\- Manoir Londubat, Pyrénées-Atlantiques ! annonça Harry en lançant la poudre à ses pieds, faisant virer le feu au vert.

Il put échanger un dernier sourire avec son Tuteur – Remus étant déjà au Manoir Londubat en tant que Parrain du nouveau Lord – avant d'être aspiré dans l'âtre. Au bout de quelques secondes de voyage, il atterrit enfin dans le Manoir de son ami, sortant souplement de la cheminée en se lançant un sort de nettoyage, enlevant la suie présente sur sa robe.

\- Tu sais que tu me déprimes à sortir aussi élégamment des cheminées, alors que moi j'ai du mal à ne pas me rétamer au sol à chaque fois ? se plaignit une voix.

L'Héritier Lupin releva les yeux, tombant sur le sourire soulagé de son meilleur-ami.

\- Blaise !

Les deux adolescents échangèrent une poignée de main solide accompagnée d'un sourire complice, tous les deux heureux de se retrouver après ces trois semaines de séparation.

\- Alors, quoi de neuf chez les Zabini ?

\- Ma mère part en lune de miel après-demain, sinon, rien d'extraordinaire, répondit son ami en haussant les épaules. D'ailleurs, serait-il possible de te demander asile pour le reste des vacances ? Rester seul ne m'ennuie pas, mais tu es en Angleterre, alors autant en profiter.

\- Aucun problème, je viendrais te chercher chez toi le 1er août vers dix heures, accepta immédiatement l'aîné Potter. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai pas mal de monde à saluer. Je vous retrouve après, c'est promis.

Blaise acquiesça, se dirigeant vers les autres alors qu'Harry se rendait vers Neville, posant son présent sur la table prévue à cet effet au passage.

\- Lord Londubat, s'inclina-t-il en arrivant devant lui. Je vous souhaite un joyeux anniversaire.

Neville portait maintenant la Bague de Lord, qui avait remplacé sa Bague d'Héritier, le désignant officiellement comme Chef de la Maison Londubat.

\- Lady Londubat, dit-il ensuite, répétant la révérence devant Augusta avec un baisemain en prime.

\- Héritier Potter-Black, le salua à son tour Neville, suivant les protocoles.

Les deux amis échangèrent un sourire en coin avant qu'Harry ne se décale, permettant aux autres invités de saluer le nouveau Lord comme il se devait.

L'aîné Potter salua avec respect tous les membres de la Maison Londubat, échangeant un regard un peu plus long avec Callidora, qui était une Black de naissance.

Après les dernières salutations effectuées, il échangea quelques mots avec Remus, qui restait près de Neville et Augusta, puis rejoignit ses amis, qui s'étaient regroupés dans un coin de la pièce.

\- Alors, fini de faire le tour de la salle ? se moqua Laura dès qu'il arriva vers eux.

Harry, dans une manifestation évidente de maturité, lui tirant la langue, la faisant ricaner.

\- J'espère que Neville pourra nous rejoindre à un moment donné, fit-il ensuite.

\- Ça m'étonnerait, intervint Daphnée. Il faut qu'il parle avec tous les invités, mais il doit ensuite rester vers les membres de sa famille, pour prendre en compte leurs désidératas et écouter leurs plaintes. Enfin, je ne pense pas qu'ils se plaignent, personne ne peut dire que Lady Londubat n'a pas fait un travail exemplaire. Mais à mon anniversaire, ils ne se sont pas gênés…

Elle tripota distraitement la broche accrochée au col de sa robe, l'équivalent de la Bague de Lord, qui la désignait comme Lady de sa Famille. Comme sur la Bague, les armoiries de la Famille étaient présentes sur la broche, ainsi qu'une phrase universelle : _« Vigilate, Praesidium, Genuit_ » _._ Littéralement « Veiller, Protéger, Engendrer », ce qui représentait les devoirs d'une Lady. Harry trouvait cela particulièrement stupide, mais cela faisait partie des mœurs de la société Magique.

\- Personne ne se risquerait à lui faire des critiques, surtout, enchaîna Astoria avant de se tourner vers Daphnée. Ne pense plus à ces vieux imbéciles, ils sont juste aigris parce qu'ils n'acceptent pas qu'une femme soit aux commandes.

\- Pauvres petits machos, susurra Ginny, moqueuse.

\- Enfin, ce n'est que quelques heures, cela passera vite, assura Théo. Autant profiter du fait d'être tous ensemble.

En disant cela, il passa un bras autour de la taille de Laura, qui se cala contre lui, tirant des sourires aux autres. Leurs deux amis étaient ensemble depuis le Bal de Noël, et ils ne se quittaient plus depuis, au plus grand plaisir d'Harry, qui savait que Théo aimait profondément la Serdaigle.

\- Alors, ces vacances ? enchaîna rapidement Blaise. Parce qu'on sait que vous étiez en Angleterre, mais on a eu des nouvelles que par lettres !

Les adolescents vivant au Quartier Général de l'Ordre échangèrent un regard gêné, qui ne passa pas inaperçu, mais personne ne dit rien, même si Daphnée fronça les sourcils.

\- On a été pas mal occupé avec Georges, répondit finalement Fred.

\- Vous avez travaillé sur vos inventions ? s'enquit le basané avec enthousiaste.

\- On a réussi à en inventer plusieurs autres, acquiesça Georges. Et puis, on cherche aussi un local pour notre futur magasin, pour après les ASPIC. On essaye de faire un assez gros stock pour pouvoir démarrer sans problème quand on aura trouvé un local.

Ginny fronça les sourcils en ouvrant la bouche, sur le point de demander où ils avaient trouvé l'argent pour tout ça, mais un regard d'Harry l'arrêta. Le futur Lord lui fit silencieusement comprendre qu'il lui expliquerait plus tard, alors la rousse ferma la bouche en acquiesçant imperceptiblement, recentrant son attention sur ses frères.

\- On est en train d'essaye d'inventer des Feux d'Artifice Magique, mais on a un peu de mal à contrôler les Sortilèges, pour le moment, expliquait Fred.

\- C'est ça les explosions qui viennent de votre chambre ? comprit sa cadette. Vous savez qu'à chaque fois, Papa retient Maman de monter vous voir ?

\- Est-ce qu'on doit dire à quel point on adore Papa ? interrogea Fred avec un sourire. Non parce que Maman serait capable de mettre nos inventions à la poubelle, comme l'année dernière. Et pas question qu'elle gâche des mois de recherche.

\- Vous avez pensé à chercher un associé pour votre futur magasin ? s'enquit Théo après plusieurs minutes d'explication. Pour vous aider à démarrer, financièrement parlant.

\- On a déjà quelqu'un, répondit Fred après avoir échangé un regard avec son jumeau. Il possèdera 33% de l'entreprise.

\- C'est Lee ? demanda Ginny, curieuse.

\- Non, Lee voudrait devenir commentateur officiel de Quidditch, il n'aura pas le temps pour ça, contredit Georges. C'est quelqu'un qui nous a déjà aidés financièrement. Il n'est pas encore au courant qu'il possèdera des parts du magasin…

\- …mais ce n'est pas comme si on lui laissait le choix, compléta son Jumeau. Il possèdera un tiers du magasin, comme nous deux.

Harry leva intérieurement les yeux au ciel, mais ne commenta pas. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas faire changer d'avis les Jumeaux, mais il pourrait peut-être faire en sorte de diminuer ses parts à 10%. Après tout, il n'était pas pauvre – loin de là, même – et il trouvait normal que les deux frères obtiennent la grande majorité des bénéfices de leur affaire, dans la mesure où il n'avait donné que l'argent pour démarrer, et qu'il n'y connaissait rien en fabrication de Farces & Attrapes.

\- Qui est-ce ? demanda Astoria, aussi curieuse que d'habitude.

\- Ça, c'est un secret ! répondirent les deux Weasley d'une même voix.

L'Héritier Black vit distinctement le clin d'œil dans sa direction, et un fin sourire étira ses lèvres, intérieurement hilare du mystère que les Jumeaux faisaient régner autour de cette histoire.

Luna ficha soudainement les yeux dans les siens, et Harry comprit qu'elle savait. Et au vu de son sourire, il était même probable qu'elle est sue qu'il donnerait les mille Gallions au Jumeaux _avant_ qu'il n'en ait eu l'idée.

La fin d'après-midi passa rapidement, Neville ayant pu passer les deux dernières heures avec eux. Le soir, alors que tout le monde repartait, Harry ne prit pas la cheminée en direction du Square Grimmaurd comme ses amis – qui partaient en dernier pour être sûr que personne n'entende l'adresse du QG – mais du Manoir Black de France, où se tenait le lendemain son propre Quinzième Anniversaire.

Quand il descendit dans la cuisine du Manoir où il avait passé son enfance le matin suivant, Harry remarqua immédiatement les deux écrins présents devant son assiette, lui faisant froncer les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi il y en a deux ? questionna-t-il en prenant les boîtes en main.

\- Ouvre-les, et tu le sauras, répondit simplement Remus en prenant une tranche de bacon.

Le futur Cinquième Année plissa les yeux quelques secondes, puis suivant le conseil de son père adoptif, il ouvrit les deux écrins. Dans le premier se trouvait la Bague de Lord Black, comme il s'y attendait. La seconde le laissa surpris quelques secondes.

\- Comment vous l'avez eu ? demanda-t-il, les yeux fixés sur ce que l'écrin contenait.

\- James me l'a donné hier, avant que je parte du Square, répondit Sirius. Il m'a dit que la décision du Conseil était évidente, et que de toute façon, cette Bague te revenait de droit.

Dans le deuxième écrin se trouvait en effet la Bague de Lord Potter, qu'il n'aurait dû obtenir qu'après l'audience avec le Conseil des Dix. Apercevant un parchemin plier dans la boîte, Harry s'en saisit, lisant le mot que son père biologique avait laissé.

 _Je soussigné, James Charlus Potter, transfert en mon âme et conscience le titre de représentant des Maisons Potter et Peverell auprès du Magenmagot à Sirius Orion Black, représentant de la Maison Black. Que Père Magie en soit témoin, ainsi soit-il._

\- Je pensais qu'il voudrait rester représentant au Magenmagot, murmura Harry après quelques secondes à fixer le mot.

\- Il m'a dit que tu serais surement plus à l'aise si c'était moi, fit son Parrain. Il n'a pas tort, d'une certaine façon, mais je sais que cela ne t'aurait pas dérangé.

\- Oui, mais c'est peut-être mieux ainsi… répondit finalement l'adolescent. Il est moins haineux que sa femme à mon égard, mais cela ne veut pas dire que je l'apprécie pour autant. Moins je vois les Potter, mieux je me porte.

\- J'ai cru que c'était moins tendu avec Tristan, depuis quelques jours, intervint doucement Remus.

\- C'est le cas, acquiesça Harry. On a fait la paix, en quelque sorte. On n'est pas ami, mais on va faire des efforts pour s'entendre. Il s'est excusé des actions de sa mère et m'a dit qu'il se fichait du titre de Lord Potter. On est reparti à zéro, d'une certaine façon.

\- C'est une bonne chose, vous avez tous les deux mûri, sourit Remus. Continuer d'entretenir cette haine ne servait plus à rien. Vous êtes trop différents pour être amis, c'est certain, mais faire en sorte d'être cordial l'un envers l'autre n'est pas difficile.

Son pupille acquiesça à nouveau, enlevant sa Bague d'Héritier pour passer la Bague de Lord Black à son doigt, puis la Bague de Lord Potter. Les deux bijoux semblèrent fusionner, ne formant qu'une seule Bague, sur laquelle les deux armoiries se mêlèrent comme sur la robe qu'il portait hier soir, et comme sur celle qu'il porterait aujourd'hui.

Sirius, étant son représentant au Magenmagot, portait maintenant une Bague de Régence, faite de bronze et frappée des armoiries de la Famille qu'il représentait – dans le cas de Sirius, des armoiries Potter et Black. Lady Londubat avait une broche faite du même métal, montrant que leurs Héritiers respectifs avaient maintenant atteint le rang de Lord.

La matinée passa rapidement, et il fut bientôt l'heure d'accueillir les invités. Intérieurement, Harry était déjà agacé des longues heures qu'il allait devoir vivre, à saluer tous les invités et à discuter avec chacun d'entre eux.

Surtout que vu la liste des dits invités, la journée risquait d'être mouvementée.

Côté ami, il n'y avait pas de problèmes : Harry avait invité tous ses amis de Poudlard, et ses amis de Beaubâtons. Se rajoutait également Bill – qui venait en tant que compagnon de Fleur -, Adrian, Sarah et Marcus.

Côté famille, par contre… Bien évidemment, sa Tante Andromeda, son Oncle Ted et Dora seraient présents, faisant partie de la Maison Black. Mais il ne serait pas les seuls : en effet, Narcissa étant une Black de naissance, le nouveau Lord n'avait pas eu le choix de l'inviter. Et qui disait Narcissa disait Lucius et Draco. Inviter les deux Malfoy lui avait fait serrer les dents, mais – Traditions obligent – il n'avait pas eu le choix.

De la même façon, plusieurs Familles de Sang-Purs liées au Black avaient été invité : les Flint – représentés par Marcus – les Bulstrode, les MacMillan, les Weasley, les Prewett – représentés par Bill – et les Crabbe. Et autant les cinq premières Familles ne le dérangeaient pas, autant les Crabbe, c'était autre chose.

En comptant Malfoy et Crabbe Senior, deux Mangemorts étaient présents à son anniversaire. Et c'étaient deux Mangemorts de trop.

C'est pourquoi il se tendit en voyant l'ancien Lord Malfoy sortir de la cheminée, accompagné de sa femme et son fils. Draco portait sa Bague de Lord et son père la Bague de Régence. En tant que nouveau Chef de Famille, c'est donc Draco qui s'avança le premier, mais on pouvait voir à son visage que présenter ses respects à Harry ne lui plaisait guère.

\- Lord Black, fit-il en s'inclinant rapidement. Joyeux anniversaire à vous.

\- Merci, Lord Malfoy, répondit Harry, le visage impassible.

Ses parents s'inclinèrent à leur tour devant lui, mais alors que sa mère se contenta d'une brève révérence sans prononcer un mot, son père planta ses yeux dans ceux d'Harry, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

\- Lord Black, mes respects. Je dois dire que vous êtes bien plus en forme que la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus.

Harry sentit ses Tuteurs se hérisser derrière lui, tous les deux ayant parfaitement compris de quoi parlait le blond, mais le jeune Lord ne se tourna pas vers eux, rendant son regard à l'adulte en face de lui.

\- En effet, répondit-il d'une voix calme. Et j'espère que cette histoire de carnet ne vous aura pas trop porté préjudice auprès de votre _ami_.

Le visage du Mangemort se figea alors que ses yeux s'enflammaient de colère, mais il ne réagit pas plus, tournant les talons après un dernier signe de tête.

Même s'il était impassible extérieurement, rendant les salutations qu'on lui adressait de façon mécanique, intérieurement, une tempête faisait rage dans sa tête : Lucius avait eu un sacré culot pour parler – à demi-mots, certes – de ce qu'il s'était passé dans le cimetière. Et même s'il essayait de s'en empêcher, son esprit revivait maintenant en boucle ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir-là.

C'est pourquoi après toutes les salutations effectuées, il s'échappa dans la salle de bain du premier Étage. Respirant profondément, il s'appuya sur le lavabo, essayant de se calmer. Redescendre pour incendier Lucius ne mènerait à rien, et même si cela le démangeait, il savait reconnaître une mauvaise idée quand il en avait une.

Quelques secondes plus tard, alors qu'il se passait de l'eau fraîche sur le visage, on toqua à la porte. Harry n'eut pas besoin de se redresser pour savoir qui était là : il n'y avait que trois personnes pour venir le voir dans ces moments-là, et vu que ses Tuteurs étaient en train de discuter avec les invités quand il était partit, il ne restait plus que…

\- Tu vas bien ? demanda Neville. Tu as l'air sur le point d'exploser depuis que les Malfoy sont venus te saluer.

Le Serpentard se redressa en souriant, croisant le regard soucieux de son ami à travers le miroir. Il n'y avait que lui pour remarquer son trouble alors qu'il faisait tout pour conserver son masque impassible – et qu'il y arrivait, soit dit en passant.

\- Lucius m'a fait remarquer que je suis plus en forme qu'à notre dernière rencontre.

\- Il a osé ?! chuchota furieusement le Gryffondor pour s'empêcher de crier. Quel connard, ce type !

\- Langage, le réprimanda mécaniquement Harry. Ce n'est pas très étonnant de sa part, en fait. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas répondu.

\- Ah ? fit son frère de cœur, intéressé.

\- Tu te souviens ce qu'on t'avait dit à propos de la Chambre des Secrets ? Que c'était Lucius qui avait provoqué sa réouverture en donnant un Journal à Ginny ?

\- Je ne vois pas le rapport avec ce qui nous intéresse.

\- Ça va venir… Il se trouve que Voldemort tenait à ce Journal, enfin c'est ce que j'ai compris quand j'ai vu sa colère en apprenant qu'il avait été détruit _à cause de Lucius_. J'ai juste demandé à Malfoy Senior si cette histoire de carnet ne lui a pas donné trop de problèmes.

Neville ricana, les yeux animés d'une lueur dangereuse – lueur qui promettait mille souffrances à Lucius Malfoy ou à quiconque blesserait encore Harry.

\- Il n'y a que toi pour désigner ce qui a dû être des heures de torture par le mot « problèmes », finit-il par dire avec un sourire en coin.

\- Je pourrais presque le plaindre… S'il n'était pas Lucius Malfoy, bien sûr.

Les deux amis retournèrent dans le salon, et alors que Neville retournait vers leurs amis, Harry replongeait dans les conversations de ses invités – non sans avoir échangé un sourire complice.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu !

On en apprend plus sur les Traditions Sorcières, j'espère que vous ne trouvez pas ça trop compliqué ! ^^

Je pense que tout est clair, mais si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas ! :)

* * *

Alors, j'ai une **annonce importante** : je suis désolé, cela ne va pas vous plaire, mais... Étant donné le boulot qu'on nous demande à la fac, et le fait que c'est quand même ma dernière année avant l'entrée en Master (une année très importante, donc), cela ne va pas être possible pour moi de tenir ce rythme de publication, surtout que ce Tome n'est pas fini d'écrire et que j'ai à peine le temps de toucher mon clavier pour autre chose que des recherches en psycho ou des travaux de groupe... Je galère à répondre aux reviews en temps et en heure (j'ai répondu hier dans la soirée, comme les non-anonymes l'ont vu), et tout gérer devient vraiment trop compliqué... J'ai donc décidé qu'au lieu de courir, et sûrement finir par bâcler mes futurs chapitres, **la publication se fera maintenant à un chapitre toutes les deux semaines (toujours le samedi) !** Je me doute que certains d'entre vous vont m'en vouloir, mais mon avenir professionnel passe avant ! Je m'excuse auprès de ceux que cela ennuie, et j'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas trop rigueur ! Vous avez le droit de me crier dessus par MP si vous voulez ! ;)

De toute façon, vous êtes les meilleurs lecteurs du monde, donc personne ne me disputera ! (Et non, je n'essaye pas de me rattraper ! xD)

On se retrouve donc dans deux semaines (le 04/03) pour la suite !

 _ **SauleMarron19427** , pour vous servir !_


	7. Préfets et Audience

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, hormis l'histoire et les quelques OC qui vont apparaître.

 **Bêta-Correctrice** : Kitty Madness

 **Statut** : 15 chapitres, en cours d'écriture.

 **Merci aux revieweurs** : DetectiveRan008, Pims10, Guest, Chacha folla, Rose-Eliade, PercabethHp, Oxytomire, Maeva Cerise, regidurmanu, Muirgheal, Le Cerf-Pentard, LadyMaiShakespeare, stormtrooper2, Miss Homme Enceinte 2, Lalyh, Aya31, lassa (x2), Hurricana, aussidagility, qhd91940, Serpentard59, Valou 17, linn2808, Lia Potter, Aurelie Malfoy, lustenvy18, Lord Harold James Gryffondor, Rouge-365, lefoudeslivres, Chococake001, Elo, Le Poussin Fou, Lord Cornichon, lily-rose LBlack, ElwennSnape, Florence 350, Poussy, PetitLutin22, tophe59, Clia, Joshiroo.

ON A DEPASSÉ LES 200 REVIEWS, MERCI A TOUTES ET A TOUS, VOUS ÊTES LES MEILLEURS ! :DD

Merci également à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en follow !

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 _Guest_ : Merci pour ta review ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne compte pas abandonner cette fic ! Mais c'est vrai qu'en ce moment, j'ai beaucoup moins le temps d'écrire...

 _Lalyh_ : Merci pour ta review ! :)

 _Aya31_ : Merci pour ta review ! C'est sûr que comparé à Lily, James est encore sympa xD

 _Lassa_ : Merci pour ta review ! Alors, si Harry venait à mourir, les sièges Potter et Peverell iraient à Tristan, en effet ! Pour ce qui est des sièges Black et Gamp, ils iraient au prochain Héritier Black dans l'ordre de succession, c'est-à-dire à Draco ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, faire mourir mon personnage principal n'est pas prévu ! ;)

 _Hurricana_ : Merci pour ta review, contente de voir que tout te plaît ! :D

 _Aussidagility_ : Merci pour ta review ! Alors, pour ce qui est de l'absence des Potter... Vu qu'il n'est pas encore "officiellement" Lord Potter, ce n'est pas une obligation ! Et puis, vu ses relations avec Lily... Enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire ! x)

 _Linn2808_ : Merci pour ta review ! :)

 _Lia Potter_ : Merci pour ta review ! Et merci de ne pas trop m'en vouloir ;)

 _Chococake001_ : Merci pour ta review, contente de voir que tu commence à apprécier Daphnée ! ^^ Tu sais, j'aime bien les Drarry quand ils sont crédibles, et les Harry/Voldy quand c'est un Harry/Tom, c'est bien mieux ! D'ailleurs, si tu veux en lire des vraiment bien, je te conseille de checker le profil de Jelyel, ils sont géniaux ! :D

 _Elo_ : Merci pour ta review ! Abandonner cette fic n'est pas dans mes projets, même si l'écriture mettra plus longtemps que prévu ! Je suis dessus depuis trop longtemps pour laisser tomber, ça me frustrerait de pas connaître la fin xD

 _Le Poussin Fou_ : Merci pour ta review ! :)

 _Clia_ : Merci pour ta review ! :D

* * *

Voilà le nouveau chapitre : la fin de l'anniversaire d'Harry et l'audience !

Enjoy ! o/

* * *

Chapitre Six :

Une heure avant le départ des invités, Harry put enfin rejoindre ses amis. Jouer les hypocrites pour de la politique, il savait faire, mais il était tout de même heureux de pouvoir s'échapper.

\- Alors, pas trop dur ? s'enquit Ginny quand il les rejoignit.

\- Certaines personnes sont plus difficiles à supporter que d'autres, répondit honnêtement le nouveau Lord, jetant un regard équivoque en direction des Malfoy.

\- Allez, mon pote, c'est presque fini ! s'exclama Thomas en lui mettant un bras autour des épaules.

\- Pour aujourd'hui, oui, intervint Marcus, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Mais n'oublie pas qu'il reste le Bal des Héritiers.

Le jeune Lord eu un gémissement plaintif, alors que des grimaces s'affichaient sur les visages de Daphnée, Théo, Blaise et Ernie – le Poufsouffle les ayant rejoint après avoir salué Harry – tirant un éclat de rire moqueur à Marcus et Adrian.

\- Le Bal des Héritiers ? répéta Sébastien, confus.

\- Tous les ans, à la mi-août, le Ministère organise un Bal pour présenter les nouveaux Lord, expliqua Fred. Je me souviens que Bill était rentré épuiser de cette soirée.

\- Les Weasley sont Lord ? interrogea Gabrielle.

\- Non, ce sont les Prewett – la famille de notre mère, répondit Ginny. En tant qu'aîné de la seule descendante Prewett, c'est Bill qui a repris le titre.

Les trois Français acquiescèrent, montrant qu'ils avaient compris.

\- D'ailleurs, pourquoi votre mère n'est pas prise le titre de Lady Prewett ? interrogea Owen. En tant que seule Prewett de Sang en vie, elle en aurait eu le droit.

\- Les Prewett sont une vieille famille plutôt Traditionnaliste, expliqua Fred, il est impossible pour une femme d'être à la tête de la Maison.

\- C'est pareil chez les Black et les Malfoy, ajouta Harry. Il y a peu de Familles où cette règle existe encore, mais il en reste.

\- Les Greengass interdisaient cela aussi, avant notre génération, intervint Daphnée. Mais le fait que les deux Héritiers de la lignée principale soient deux _Héritières_ a fait reconsidérer les choses à notre père, et il a supprimé cette règle stupide.

Il y eut un silence, et le tout jeune Lord Black jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à la broche désignant son amie comme Lady de sa Famille.

\- En tout cas, moi, j'ai hâte d'être dans deux ans, reprit la cadette Delacour au bout de quelques secondes.

Cette fois-ci, Thomas afficha une grimace en même temps que son ami d'enfance.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, dans deux ans ?

\- C'est à dix-sept ans que les Héritiers de Grande Famille Française reçoivent leurs titres, expliqua Fleur, qui venait d'arriver avec Bill. C'est donc dans deux ans que Thomas deviendra Duc de Bourgogne et Harry Comte de Chambord. Sans oublier que le retour de l'Héritier Lupin en France est très attendu.

\- Pitié, tais-toi, Fleur, grogna ce dernier. Je me souviens encore du Bal de Présentations, à nos cinq ans, c'était horrible…

Le Serpentard frissonna exagérément, faisant rire ses amis d'enfance.

\- Pourquoi Harry est-il si attendu ? interrogea Astoria, qui n'avait rien perdu de sa curiosité.

\- Le siège de Comte de Chambord au Parlement Sorcier est vide depuis le décès de Lyall Lupin, en 1990, intervint Bill. La loi interdisant les Créatures Magiques à assumer la direction d'une Maison a été supprimée en 1965 – un an après la morsure de Remus, mais c'était trop tard pour qu'il puisse récupérer son titre à sa majorité. De plus, les Lupin sont la troisième Famille la plus influente de France, après les Amboise et les Delacour.

Un silence abasourdi prit place dans leur groupe alors que les trois Weasley se tournaient vers leur aîné.

\- Comment tu sais ça, toi ? s'étonnèrent les Jumeaux d'une même voix.

\- Fleur est Française, il est normal que je me renseigne sur leurs coutumes, répondit William, rougissant légèrement.

La quart de Vélane lui adressa un sourire rayonnant, et Harry se fit intérieurement la réflexion que Bill venait de gagner pas mal de points auprès des deux autres Delacour.

\- Comte de Chambord, donc ? s'enquit Neville auprès de son ami.

\- Le château de Chambord a été construit par les Lupin il y a des siècles, acquiesça Harry. Celui que les Moldus visitent est une reproduction, faite pour les quelques membres Cracmols de la Famille qui ne pouvaient rester dans la demeure principale. Le vrai château est plus loin, inaccessible pour toute personne n'étant pas accompagnée d'un Lupin de Sang. C'est notre sang qui nous permet de passer les protections. Grand-Mère Espérance y habite encore, d'ailleurs. Grand-Père Lyall et elle y sont retournés quand Remus est entré à Poudlard.

Les adolescents discutèrent tous ensemble pour le reste de la soirée, puis Harry fut obligé d'aller dire au revoir à chaque invité. Après les dernières salutations exécutées et le départ des Greengass, des trois Français les plus jeunes et d'Ernie, ils retournèrent au QG.

Comme promis, Harry apparut dans la cheminée de son meilleur-ami le lendemain à dix heures. Ce que Blaise n'avait pas prévu, c'est que Sirius et Remus le suivraient.

\- Bonjour Blaise, le salua son ancien Professeur.

\- M. Black, M. Lupin, les salua à son tour l'adolescent, tout en jetant un regard interrogateur à son ami.

\- Tes affaires sont prêtes ? lui demanda ce dernier, sans répondre à sa question implicite.

\- Ouaip, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut. J'imagine qu'on ne reprend pas la cheminée ?

\- En effet, on va devoir transplaner, répondit Remus. Ton bras ?

Blaise n'hésita pas plus de quelques secondes, posant son bras sur celui du Loup-Garou. Dans un « crack » sonore, ils disparurent du salon du Manoir Zabini pour réapparaître dans une petite ruelle.

Deux secondes plus tard, Sirius et Harry les rejoignaient.

\- Alors, la situation fait que la cheminée ne peut être utilisée seulement si tu es enregistré, expliqua le Gardien du Secret du QG. Ce qui n'est pas ton cas, du moins pas encore.

Les deux adultes menèrent les deux Serpentard dans le petit parc en face de leur maison, puis Remus sortit un parchemin de sa poche, qu'il tendit à Blaise.

\- Lis ça à voix haute.

\- Le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix se trouve au Manoir Black, 12 Square Grimmaurd.

Suite à sa lecture, les maisons portant les numéros 11 et 13 semblèrent s'écarter, laissant apparaître le numéro 12, et les yeux du Lord Zabini s'écarquillèrent en comprenant ce qu'il se passait.

\- Il y a un Fedilitas sur le Manoir, souffla-t-il doucement.

\- C'était nécessaire, vu les personnes qu'on abrite, expliqua Harry. Sans oublier que Tommy cherche toujours à me tuer. Quel connard, ce type.

\- « Tommy » ? répéta Blaise en haussant un sourcil, circonspect.

\- Bah, quoi ? lui retourna son ami. C'est mieux que de dire Tu-Sais-Qui ! Et Face-de-Serpent, c'est trop long ! Et puis, Tommy, ça l'énerverait, vu qu'il déteste son nom. Et _j'adore_ l'énerver.

Sirius ricana légèrement alors qu'ils atteignaient le palier du QG.

\- Et après tu te demandes pourquoi il veut te tuer, toussota le basané. Si tu n'étais pas aussi insupportable, aussi !

\- Je ne suis pas insupportable ! s'indigna le nouveau Lord.

\- Si, tu l'es, intervint Neville, qui sortait du salon. Mais on t'aime comme ça, Ry !

\- La ferme, Nev' ! intervint à son tour Théo. Parce qu'Harry a beau être insupportable, toi tu ronfles !

\- Par les fesses de Mordred, je ne suis _pas_ insupportable !

\- Les fesses de Mordred ? répéta Fred en apparaissant à son tour. Pas mal ! On n'y avait jamais pensé, à celle-là !

Harry allait répliquer quand Rogue, que personne n'avait vue, intervint :

\- Black, Lupin, la réunion commence ! Si vous pouviez ramener vos cerveaux de Gryffondor dans le Bureau, cela serait apprécié.

Toutes les personnes présentes se tournèrent vers le Maître des Potions, qui se trouvait en haut des marches, son regard noir dirigé sur les deux seuls adultes du groupe.

\- Oh, je savais que je te manquerais, Sevy ! s'extasia presque l'Animagus Chien.

\- Ne m'appelle pas Sevy, cracha presque le Directeur des Serpentard. Lupin, je te conseille de tenir ton petit-ami en laisse si tu ne veux pas que je lui jette un sort.

\- Je m'en occupe, Severus, répondit le Loup-Garou en levant les yeux au ciel, plaçant une main sur la bouche de son compagnon pour l'empêcher de parler.

Les deux Tuteurs d'Harry échangèrent un regard et Sirius finit par hausser les épaules. Remus le libéra, agrippant son bras en prenant la direction de l'étage.

\- Pas de bêtises, les enfants ! s'exclama l'ancien Lord Black avant de disparaître.

\- Et c'est nous qu'il appelle « enfant » ? s'indigna faussement Ginny, qui était à son tour sortie du salon. Oh, salut Blaise !

\- Salut, bredouilla ce dernier avant de se secouer. Dites, tout Poudlard habite dans ce Manoir, ou… ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non, il n'y a que quelques membres de l'Ordre et leurs familles.

\- Quelques membres ? répéta le jeune Lord Zabini alors que Ginny l'entraînait dans le salon, où se trouvaient Elizabeth, Luna et Hermione.

\- Et bien, les Weasley, les Potter, Luna et son père, Neville et sa Grand-Mère… énuméra le Survivant. Fleur, également. Et quelques autres membres qui passent parfois leur nuit ici quand les réunions durent trop tard. Le Manoir est suffisamment grand pour tout le monde.

\- Je vois… fit son ami. Et sinon, quoi de neuf ?

Une fois tout le monde installé confortablement, les Jumeaux partirent dans un compte rendu des événements survenus depuis leur installation au QG. Ils ne parlèrent ni de l'état d'Harry à leur arrivée ni des problèmes qu'il rencontrait avec Lily Potter, se concentrant sur toutes les blagues qu'ils avaient pu faire maintenant que leur mère ne pouvait plus passer tout son temps à les surveiller.

Deux jours après leur arrivée, ils avaient fait une Potion qu'ils avaient glissée dans le système de tuyauterie du Manoir, faisant se colorer les cheveux de tous les habitants. Voir Rogue avec les cheveux rose bonbon avait fait se tordre de rire Sirius – ce qui allait plutôt bien avec sa chevelure rouge Gryffondor –, qui les avait désignés comme « dignes successeurs des Maraudeurs », à la plus grande joie des Jumeaux.

Les rires emplirent rapidement le salon alors que Fred et Georges continuaient d'énumérer leurs différentes blagues, et c'est ainsi que les retrouvèrent Sirius et Remus deux heures plus tard.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'enquit l'Animagus.

\- Rien, les Jumeaux nous racontaient les tests qu'ils font pour les farces et attrapes, lui répondit son fils adoptif, un sourire brillant aux lèvres.

\- Ah ?

\- Il se trouve que notre dernière invention n'était pas parfaitement au point au moment du test… expliqua de nouveau Georges. Et il se pourrait qu'on se soit retrouvé avec des oreilles pendantes de deux mètres pendant deux heures.

\- Et que devait faire cette invention ? questionna Remus alors que son compagnon ricanait allègrement.

\- Les faire changer de couleur en fonction des émotions, répondit Fred. Mais on avait mal évalué le fait que la potion utilisée modifierait les effets du Sortilège. On a réussi au bout de deux semaines. C'est l'invention qui nous a donné le plus de fil à retordre, pour le moment, sans compter les Feuxfous.

\- J'imagine que les explosions régulières viennent des Feuxfous, supposa correctement Sirius.

\- C'est ça, acquiesça Georges. On n'a pas encore réussi à doser correctement les Sortilèges pour l'explosion. C'est plutôt précis, alors on patauge un peu pour le moment.

\- Si vous avez besoin d'aide… commença Remus.

Mais la voix de Molly le coupa :

\- A table, tout le monde !

\- Allons-y avant qu'elle ne vienne nous chercher, conseilla Fred. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Remus, on garde ta proposition en tête.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine, s'installant aux places libres. Blaise écarquilla légèrement les yeux en voyant trois de ses Professeurs à table, mais il ne dit rien, se dépêchant de les saluer :

\- Professeur Rogue, Professeur McGonagall, Professeur Flitwick.

\- M. Zabini, répondirent les trois enseignants d'une même voix.

\- Le Professeur Dumbledore nous a donné vos lettres de Poudlard, continua la Professeur de Métamorphose.

Elle donna les leurs aux Gryffondor de la pièce, et les deux autres Directeurs de Maisons l'imitèrent.

Harry fronça intérieurement les sourcils en voyant l'épaisseur de la sienne, mais il ne dit rien. Ce n'est qu'au moment où sa main toucha quelque chose de froid qu'il les fronça réellement, retournant l'enveloppe et faisant tomber un badge sur la table.

\- Pitié, dites-moi que ce n'est pas un badge de Préfet, supplia presque Sirius, un sourire aux coins des lèvres.

\- Il faudrait être fou pour me nommer Préfet ! ricana Harry avant de voir le « C » inscrit sur l'insigne. C'est un badge de Capitaine.

\- Capitaine ? En Cinquième Année ? s'étonna McGonagall en se tournant vers son collègue.

\- Comme à chaque fois, j'ai demandé l'avis de l'ancien Capitaine, et M. Flint n'a pas hésité pour le nom de son successeur, répondit le Professeur de Potions. Et Potter-Black-Lupin aurait dû être Capitaine depuis l'année dernière, si la Coupe de Quidditch n'avait pas été annulée.

\- Quand je disais que Marcus était fan d'Harry, chuchota Ginny de façon audible, un sourire rieur aux lèvres.

\- Eh, regardez, c'est Théo, notre Préfet ! s'exclama Blaise.

Le jeune Lord Nott, qui allait remettre l'insigne dans son enveloppe, grogna alors que toutes les têtes se tournaient vers lui. Il détestait autant qu'Harry se retrouver au centre de l'attention, et Blaise le savait parfaitement, comme en attestait son clin d'œil dans sa direction.

\- M. Nott n'est pas le seul Préfet de la pièce, intervint le Professeur Flitwick en regardant Neville et Hermione.

Le fils Londubat avait en effet un badge dans la main, qu'il regardait la bouche entrouverte, surpris.

\- Vous êtes les deux meilleurs élèves des Gryffondor de Cinquième Année, le choix n'était pas très difficile, fit leur Directrice de Maison. À vous d'être digne de cet insigne.

\- J'imagine que c'est Daphnée la Préfète de Serpentard, intervint Hermione, qui voulait détourner l'attention de sa personne.

\- Impossible, rectifia immédiatement Ginny. La Préfète sera soit Parkinson, soit Bulstrode. Et je crois que tout le monde sera d'accord pour dire qu'il vaudrait mieux que cela soit Bulstrode.

\- Daphnée a pourtant de meilleurs résultats que Parkinson et Bulstrode, fit remarquer la nouvelle Préfète de Gryffondor en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Mais on ne peut pas se permettre d'avoir deux Préfets venant du même camp, répondit le Directeur des Serpentard.

\- Du même camp ? répéta Fred, confus.

Le Professeur Rogue se tourna vers ses élèves, leur faisant signe d'expliquer. Après tout, c'était eux qui vivaient la situation tous les jours dans la Salle Commune, ils étaient donc plus au fait que lui.

\- Serpentard n'est pas une Maison comme les autres, nous avons certaines règles à suivre, commença Harry. A commencer par les Cinq Règles des Serpentard.

Théo énonça les différentes règles, et les autres ne le coupèrent pas, restant attentifs.

\- Nous avons une hiérarchie, continua le jeune Lord Nott. Mais il y a aussi un groupe dominant, qu'on appelle les Dirigeants. C'est ce groupe qui définit les autres règles des Serpentard.

\- A notre arrivée à Poudlard, Malfoy aurait tout de suite dû prendre une place importante chez les Dirigeants – parce que les Malfoy sont Serpentard depuis des générations, mais surtout très influents. Mais la Répartition d'Harry a tout changé.

\- Pourquoi cela ? questionna la Professeur de Métamorphose alors que l'Héritier Lupin grognait.

\- Son nom, répondit simplement Ginny. Il est Harry _Potter-Black-Lupin_ , Héritier de deux des trois Familles les plus influentes de Grande-Bretagne et d'une importante Famille Française. La puissance politique à un grand rôle chez les Serpentard, et même en Première Année, Harry était considéré comme le futur Lord Potter-Black. Ce n'est pas négligeant.

\- Malfoy et lui étaient considérés comme les deux futurs Chefs des Dirigeants, continua Blaise. Mais dès les premiers mois, on a pu voir qu'ils n'avaient pas du tout les mêmes convictions : Draco est un mini-Lucius, avec les idéologies qui vont avec, alors qu'Harry est neutre.

\- Neutre ? répéta Lily avec une grimace.

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec Voldemort, si telle est votre question, la rabroua immédiatement le nouveau Capitaine de l'Équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard. Mais sans parler des génocides sur les Nés-Moldus, ce qu'il dit n'est pas complètement stupide : la plupart des Sorciers nouvelles générations n'ont aucune connaissance de nos coutumes. Tout comme la plupart des Sorciers de souches ne connaissent rien au Monde Moldu. Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que depuis notre entrée à Poudlard, il y a deux groupes bien distincts chez les Serpentard : ceux qui sont pro-Voldemort – et on ne dirait pas, mais ils sont minoritaires – et les autres.

\- Quel rapport avec la désignation des Préfets ? s'enquit Lizzie.

\- Le Professeur Rogue ne pouvait pas se permettre de donner les postes de Préfet à deux personnes faisant partie du même camp, parce que déjà cela créerait une trop grande différence dans les Pouvoirs, et ce serait la guerre chez les Serpentard.

\- Et aussi parce que se placer trop évidemment pour ceux qui ne suivent pas Voldemort mettrait sa place d'espion en danger, enchaîna Ginny. Le fait que Malfoy ne soit ni Préfet ni Capitaine de l'Équipe va déjà faire jaser, autant ne pas en rajouter.

\- Pour le poste de Capitaine, ce n'était pas possible, Marcus l'a viré de l'Équipe après le dernier match d'il y a deux ans, précisa Blaise. Mais pour le poste de Préfet…

\- La candidature de M. Malfoy a été rejeté par les autres Professeurs de Poudlard, car deux autres candidats méritaient plus ce badge, intervint nonchalamment le Directeur des Serpentard. Cela ne plaira pas à Lucius, mais il sait que la désignation des Préfets n'est pas entièrement de mon fait.

\- Et puis, faire de M. Potter-Black-Lupin un Préfet aurait pour résultats de donner à un fils de fauteurs de troubles les mots de passe des différentes Salles Communes, et c'était hors de question, ajouta la Directrice de Gryffondor. M. Nott était donc tout désigné.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais besoin de mot de passe pour entrer dans les Salles Communes, ricana légèrement l'Héritier Lupin. Il suffit d'être ami avec les bonnes personnes.

McGonagall lui jeta un regard noir, mais elle ne dit rien, se contentant de soupirer.

\- En tout cas, Miss Weasley, Miss Lovegood, attendez-vous à recevoir vos badges de Préfète l'année prochaine, dit-elle. Vous êtes les meilleures candidates de vos années respectives.

\- Merci, Professeur, la remercia la rousse avec un mince sourire.

\- Maintenant, mangeons, cela va refroidir ! s'exclama Molly en faisant passer les plats.

Trois jours plus tard, une certaine frénésie régnait dans le Manoir Black. En effet, l'audience avec le Conseil des Dix avait lieu le matin même au Ministère de la Magie, et de nombreux habitants du QG y participaient.

Harry et Tristan partirent chacun de leur côté, Lily ne voulant pas arriver en même temps que _l'autre_ , comme elle disait. Mais les deux adolescents avaient eu le temps d'échanger un soupir avant d'être séparés.

Cela faisait environ une semaine que les deux frères avaient décidé de repartir à zéro, et même s'ils n'étaient pas les meilleurs-amis du monde – ce qui ne serait jamais le cas – ils réussissaient à discuter ensemble sans trop s'insulter, même si certaines habitudes avaient la vie dure.

En arrivant au Ministère, Sirius détourna l'attention des journalistes présents alors que Remus menait Harry vers les ascenseurs. L'Animagus put les rejoindre dans l'habitacle juste avant que les portes ne se ferment.

\- De vrais chacals, ceux-là ! grogna-t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas très étonnant, vu ce qui est en jeu… commenta distraitement l'adolescent en remettant le col de sa robe en place.

\- Le résultat est déjà sûr, de toute façon, enchaîna Sirius.

L'ascenseur se stoppa au Deuxième Étage, où se trouvait le Département Familial – ainsi que le Département des Aurors et la Brigade de la Police Magique. Un fonctionnaire quelconque les guida vers la salle d'audience et Harry s'arrêta juste avant d'entrer.

Il reprit son masque impassible et se redressa, prenant son apparence publique, puis entra.

La salle était en demi-cercle, avec en face l'estrade sur lesquels se plaçaient les membres du Conseil et de chaque côté des bancs pour chaque partie de l'affaire. Sur la droite se trouvaient Tristan et ses parents, Sirius, Remus et Harry se dirigèrent donc sur la gauche.

Le Serpentard laissa son regard vagabonder dans la pièce quelques secondes avant de revenir aux membres du Conseil. Tous étaient déjà présents, dont de nombreux adolescents, accompagnés de leurs représentants respectifs.

Malfoy Junior était là avec son père, Blaise avec sa mère – qui faisait une pause de quelques heures dans sa Lune de Miel pour assister à l'audience – Susan Bones avec sa Tante. Neville et Théo étaient tous les deux représentés par Augusta, le nouveau Lord Nott lui ayant demandé d'assurer ce rôle en sachant qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas demander à son père, qui le livrerait à son Maître à la première occasion.

Harry eu un coup au cœur en voyant le nouveau Lord Diggory – Cédric tenant ce rôle depuis deux ans – qui était un cousin de feu son ami actuellement en Septième Année à Serdaigle et qui était représenté par Amos Diggory.

Il échangea un signe de tête avec Bill, puis se concentra sur le seul membre du Conseil qu'il ne connaissait pas, le Lord Prince. L'adolescent repéra tout de suite le lien de parenté avec son Professeur de Potions. Les deux hommes avaient le même teint blanc, les mêmes cheveux et les mêmes yeux.

D'après ce qu'Harry savait, l'homme était le frère du Grand-Père de son Directeur de Maison, et il avait récupéré le titre de Lord Prince à la mort d'Eileen Prince, Lady de la Maison Prince, le Maître des Potions étant trop jeune pour tenir ce rôle à l'époque. Mais Rogue n'avait jamais accédé à son siège, et on racontait que l'homme avait déshérité son petit-neveu pour garder le contrôle de la Maison Prince, mais Harry n'y croyait pas. Il soupçonnait plus un accord officieux entre les deux hommes pour que Rogue ne soit pas obligé – de par son statut d'espion – de fournir à Voldemort une partie de la fortune de la famille de sa mère.

\- Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est installé, nous allons pouvoir commencer, fit le Président du Conseil. Si nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui, c'est pour répondre à une demande de Lily Violette Potter, née Evans, par rapport à l'Héritage de la Famille Potter. Elle demande à ce que le titre de Lord Potter aille non pas à Harry Potter-Black-Lupin – aîné de la fratrie et Héritier légitime – mais à Tristan Charlus Potter – cadet de la fratrie. Avant de commencer, l'un des deux candidats a-t-il quelque chose à dire ?

Harry secoua la tête en signe de négation, mais Tristan se leva, attirant les regards. Le roux se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise.

\- Alors, je sais qu'on ne peut normalement pas annuler ce genre d'audience, mais je veux quand même essayer, dit-il avant de se redresser en sortant sa Baguette. Moi, Tristan Charlus Potter, renonce en mon âme et conscience au titre de Lord de la Maison Potter. Que Père Magie en soit témoin, ainsi soit-il.

Un halo blanc l'entoura en réponse à sa déclaration alors que Lily poussait un hoquet horrifié.

\- La question est donc réglée… dit Artus Prince en levant un sourcil. Mais pour rester dans les règles, faisons un vote : qui est d'accord pour que le titre de Lord Potter aille à Harry Potter-Black-Lupin ici présent ?

Toutes les mains se levèrent, faisant sourire Tristan.

\- Bien, qu'il est soit ainsi. Lord Black, vous devenez officiellement Lord Potter-Black, félicitations. La séance est levée !

\- C'était rapide… commenta Sirius.

\- Grâce à Tristan, précisa Remus. Tu devrais aller le voir, Harry.

Ce dernier n'avait pas besoin que son Tuteur le lui dise, il se dirigeait déjà vers le Gryffondor, qui s'approcha à son tour.

\- Merci, tu nous as fait gagner du temps, fit-il avec un sourire reconnaissant.

\- Prendre les décisions et avoir des responsabilités, ce n'est pas mon truc, répondit son frère en haussant les épaules. Je préfère laisser ça aux Serpentard, il paraît qu'ils sont doués pour ça.

\- C'est une provocation ? demanda Harry en haussant un sourcil.

\- Je ne fais que répéter une rumeur, fit malicieusement le cadet. Après tout, je n'ai pas encore eu de preuve de l'intelligence supérieure des Serpentard – Salazar ne compte pas, bien sûr.

\- Et le fait que ce soit des Serpentard, les meilleurs élèves de pratiquement toutes les années ne te suffit pas non plus, j'imagine ?

\- La Ruse est l'apanage des Serpentard, d'après ce que tu m'as dit il y a quelques années. Rien ne prouve que vous ne trichiez pas aux examens.

\- Crétin, l'insulta gentiment Harry, faisant ricaner l'autre adolescent. En tout cas, merci, sincèrement. Oh, et dit à ton père que rien ne change pour l'instant dans la gestion des biens. Il y aura peut-être quelques changements dans les années à venir, notamment au Manoir Potter d'Édimbourg, mais pour le reste, tout est bon.

\- Je ferais passer le message, lui assura le Gryffondor avant de jeter un coup d'œil à sa mère, qui se disputait avec son père. Bon, je vais y aller, j'ai une mère en colère sur le dos.

Le Serpentard ne fit qu'une grimace en réponse, puis il rejoignit ses Tuteurs, qui observaient le couple Potter se disputer de loin.

Les journées suivantes passèrent rapidement, entre les blagues des Jumeaux, l'entraînement d'Harry et les rires. Comme on aurait pu s'y attendre, Potter Mère ne fut pas de bonne humeur les jours suivants l'audience, mais personne ne s'en préoccupa, tout le monde félicitant le nouveau Lord Potter-Black pour sa victoire. À chaque fois, Harry leur rétorquait que c'était grâce à Tristan, ce qui faisait sourire ce dernier.

Les deux frères se rapprochèrent d'ailleurs sensiblement au cours de la semaine suivante. Ils passaient du temps ensemble, apprenant à se connaître, et il n'était pas rare de voir les trois enfants Potter discuter ensemble non loin du feu. Harry et Tristan n'étaient pas amis à proprement parler, mais ils s'entendaient bien mieux que quelques mois auparavant.

Et si cela fit encore plus grimacer Lily, cela rassura James. Il avait vécu en tant que fils unique, trouvant en Sirius un frère à son entrée à Poudlard, il était donc heureux que ses trois enfants s'entendent. Il savait qu'Harry ne lui pardonnerait jamais de l'avoir abandonné, même s'il pensait que c'était la seule solution à l'époque, et il ne cherchait pas à faire amende honorable, laissant l'adolescent tranquille.

Il essaya cependant de renouer avec Sirius et Remus, mais les deux autres Maraudeurs l'envoyèrent sur les roses de nombreuses fois. Ils n'acceptèrent de lui parler que quand Harry leur fit remarquer qu'il ne verrait pas comme une trahison le fait qu'ils s'entendent à nouveau, et qu'il savait que Cornedrue leur manquait. A partir de là, il n'était pas rare de voir les trois Maraudeurs discuter ensemble, même si certains sujets – les enfants, Harry et Lily – restaient tabou et que la conversation était parfois tendue. Il faudrait probablement des années pour que leur relation redevienne la même qu'avant cette nuit d'Halloween 1981 – si tant est que cela soit possible.

Les jours passèrent, et finalement, le Bal des Héritiers arriva. En tant que nouveaux Lords présentés cette année, Harry, Neville, Théo et Blaise avaient dû arriver plus tôt. On les avait rassemblés avec les autres nouveaux Lords et nouvelles Ladys – Daphnée, Susan, Parkinson, Ernie et Malfoy – dans une pièce, leur disant d'attendre d'être appelés pour en sortir.

Ils entendaient les invités arriver, et Blaise, qui était le moins patients du groupe, faisait les cent pas alors que ses amis discutaient en le regardant faire.

\- Chères Sorcières, chers Sorciers, chers Mages, je vous souhaite le Bienvenue au Bal des Héritiers ! s'exclama le Ministre de la Magie.

En entendant la voix de Fudge, le nouveau Lord Zabini se stoppa, et ses amis et lui échangèrent un regard.

La soirée commençait.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre !

Comme vous le voyez, on en apprend toujours plus sur les Traditions Sorcières, et sur l'histoire familiale d'Harry également (côté Lupin, cette fois-ci !) !

La conversation sur la désignation des Préfets n'était pas censé être aussi longue, au début, mais quand je l'ai relu, je me suis dit qu'elle était pas mal, au final ! Cela permet de comprendre l'organisation de la Maison Serpentard ! Oh, et si vous ne vous souvenez plus des Cinq règles des Serpentard, je vous renvoie au début du Tome IV ! Je ne sais plus le nom du chapitre, mais je suis sûre qu'elles y sont ! ;)

C'était également un chapitre de réconciliation, que ce soit entre Harry et Tristan (c'était déjà le cas, mais ça continu) ou encore entre Sirius, Remus et James ! Je vous rassure tout de suite, Sirius et Remus ne vont pas pardonner à James si facilement, ni pardonner à Lily (pas du tout, pour elle) ! ^^

Vous vous en doutez, mais je vais le dire quand même : le prochain chapitre sera sur le Bal des Héritier ! :P

On se retrouve dans deux semaines (le 18/03) pour la suite !

 _ **SauleMarron19427** , pour vous servir !_


	8. Bal des Héritiers et Magenmagot

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, hormis l'histoire et les quelques OC qui vont apparaître.

 **Bêta-Correctrice** : Kitty Madness

 **Statut** : 15 chapitres, en cours d'écriture.

 **Merci aux revieweurs** : Rose-Eliade, DetectiveRan008, Oxytomire, caro1005line, Aurelie Malfoy, Lothyx, Muirgheal, Le Cerf Pentard, Aya31, aussidagility, Lia Potter, lefoudeslivres, stormtrooper2, Yukiodu44, lassa, Miss Homme Enceinte 2, ElwennSnape, Elo, Florence350, Maeva Cerise, Woubidou, lylylou62, lyluna, Lord Harold James Gryffondor, Coralie, PetitLutin22, linn2808, PercabethHp, Clia.

Merci également à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en follow !

* * *

 **Rappel des personnages**

Alors, on m'a fait remarqué que l'on s'emmêlait un peu avec tous les personnages mentionnés, surtout que cela ne doit pas être la seule fiction que vous lisez, je vais donc faire un petit rappel des personnages secondaires (sauf ceux qui sont à Poudlard, parce que ceux-là on les connaît xD)

Adrian et Sarah Ackerley : ils étaient Préfets de Serpentard pendant la Première Année d'Harry, et la bande à assisté à leur mariage au début du Tome IV !

Marcus : ancien Capitaine de l'Équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard !

Thomas, Gabrielle et Fleur Delacour : amis d'enfance d'Harry, qui sont français - Fleur (18 ans), c'est la même que dans le canon, Gabrielle est sa sœur (14 ans) et Thomas est un OC que j'ai inventé, qui est leur cousin et qui est l'Héritier Delacour.

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 _Aya31_ : Merci pour ta review ! :)

 _Aussidagility_ : Merci pour ta review ! :D

 _Lia Potter_ : Merci pour ta review ! Pour ce qui est de la place des femmes dans cette fic, n'oublions pas que ça se passe dans les années '90, et chez les Moldus c'était pas encore ça, alors chez des Sorciers qui accordent autant d'importance au Sang... C'est une société très patriarcale (de mon point de vue en tout cas) et il faut pas mal de boulot pour se faire respecter en tant que femme dans ce contexte : tu peux prendre les exemples d'Augusta Londubat et de Mrs Bones. Pour ce qui est d'Harry et de Bill, évidemment qu'ils vont changer la règle, mais aucun des deux ne pouvaient le faire en étant seulement l'Héritier de leur Maison ! ^^ Et par rapport à Severus, non, il n'aime plus Lily, mais c'était le cas quand il a entendu la Prophétie, d'où son entrée dans l'Ordre - bien sûr, il a fini par passer à autre chose avec les années, ce que l'on peut comprendre ! ;)

 _Lassa_ : Merci pour ta review ! Pour ce qui est d'Elizabeth, c'est vrai qu'elle apparaît un peu moins, mais elle aura aussi ses moments, ne t'inquiète pas ! Et oui, le Chateau de Chamord existe vraiment, il est situé à un peu moins de 200 km de Paris ! Pour ce qui est de la Bourgogne, c'est à environ 300 km de la capitale !

 _Elo_ : Merci pour ta review ! Il est vrai que l'on ne voit pas les réactions de Ron... Il a plus de mal à s'habituer, mais comme Tristan, il finira par s'y faire ! Le fait que sa soeur soit à Serpentar à réduit sa haine de cette Maison, mais il est comme son meilleur ami, il met un peu plus de temps à grandir : maintenant qu'il est mit devant le fait accompli de la Guerre (qu'il a réalisé en rendant visite à Tristan à l'infirmerie après la Troisième Tâche), il va faire des efforts ! Il aura aussi ses moments dans les prochains chapitres ! ;)

 _Woubidou_ : Merci pour ta review, Woubi ! Alors, James et Dumbledore pensaient vraiment faire ce qui était juste à l'époque - c'est moche de dire ça comme ça, mais qu'est-ce que le bonheur d'un enfant contre la possible destruction du plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps ? Pour ce qui est de Lily, elle était vraiment motivée par sa haine envers Harry, et c'est la seule qui ne sera jamais pardonné ! Je ne sais pas encore si James et Harry auront un "moment", ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée mais il faudrait que je puisse le caser quelque part xD

 _Coralie_ : Merci pour ta review ! Je me doute que tout n'est pas parfait, mais je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise tout de même ! :) Alors, Lily et James voulaient renier Harry pour qu'il perde son droit sur l'Héritage Potter - et que Tristan soit le futur Lord Potter. Pour ce qui est des soupçons par rapport au Survivant, ils n'y ont tout simplement pas pensé : Dumbledore était tellement certain d'avoir raison, et James et Lily lui faisaient tellement confiance qu'ils n'ont pas cherché plus loin. Tristan était le Survivant, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus ! J'espère avoir répondu à tes questions, mais n'hésite pas si tu en as d'autres !

 _Linn2808_ : Merci pour ta review ! :D

 _Clia_ : Merci pour ta review ! Alors, Harry a le Sang Lupin : Sirius et Remus l'ont adopté par le Sang, faisant de lui leur fils biologique (c'est dit dans un des premiers chapitres du Tome, d'ailleurs), ce qui lui permet d'entrer dans le Manoir Lupin. Bien sûr, le sang de Remus a d'abord été traité pour enlever tout risque de transmission de la Lycanthropie (le virus se transmet par la salive et sous forme de Loup, mais on est jamais trop prudent ^^)

* * *

Voilà le chapitre d'aujourd'hui, où les nouveaux Lords et nouvelles Ladys font leur premier pas en politique !

Bonne lecture ! o/

* * *

Chapitre Sept :

\- Chères Sorcières, chers Sorciers, chers Mages, je vous souhaite le Bienvenue au Bal des Héritiers !

Fudge fit une pause, faisant soupirer intérieurement Harry. Leur Ministre aimait beaucoup trop tout ce qui était théâtral, et il n'était pas du tout près à ce qui allait lui tomber sur le bout du nez incessamment sous peu.

L'homme ne croyait pas au retour de Voldemort, et comme Dumbledore l'avait prévu après la mort de Croupton Junior, une campagne de désinformation avait été mise en place dans la presse, à l'encontre du Président-Sorcier du Magenmagot – qui avait perdu son titre depuis, d'ailleurs – et de Tristan, qui restait officiellement le Survivant, et qui avait maintenu devant Fudge que le Lord Noir était maintenant revenu.

Comme l'avait dit le nouveau Lord Potter-Black, il ne s'était pas mêlé des débats, bien que son nom apparaisse dans de nombreux articles sur le sujet : c'est lui qui avait ramené le corps de Cédric du cimetière, après tout, et de nombreuses personnes voulaient son avis.

Vivant sous Fedilitas, aucun courrier ne pouvait l'atteindre. Toutes les lettres étaient détournées vers Gringott's, et les Gobelins leur transmettaient le plus important. Plusieurs journalistes, dont Rita Skeeter, lui avaient demandé de témoigner à propos des événements survenus après la Troisième Tâche, mais jusque-là, il avait réussi à refuser poliment.

Mais ce soir, alors que tout le gratin du Ministère serait présent, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir y échapper. Il avait déjà prévu de ne pas faire de commentaire par rapport à Voldemort, mais il se doutait que certains journalistes insisteraient, et il ne savait pas s'il pourrait garder son calme si on lui posait des questions sur Cédric, ou même sur ses différents avec sa génitrice.

La voix du Ministre le fit presque sursauter, et il se reconcentra sur ce que l'homme disait. Ses amis et lui allaient bientôt devoir faire leur entrée dans la Salle de Réception, ce n'était pas le moment pour s'égarer dans ses pensées.

\- Comme chaque année, il est maintenant temps pour les nouvelles Ladys et les nouveaux Lords de faire leur entrée dans notre société ! J'ai l'honneur et le plaisir de vous présenter Lady Susan Bones !

La Poufsouffle lissa une dernière fois sa robe en soupirant légèrement pour se calmer, puis sortit de la pièce, un sourire factice aux lèvres.

Fudge allait les appeler dans l'ordre alphabétique pour les présenter un à un, en commençant pour les filles, puis par les garçons.

\- Lady Daphnée Greengass !

La meilleure amie d'Harry reprit son masque de parfaite Serpentard avant de sortir à son tour de la pièce, le dos droit.

\- Lady Pansy Parkinson !

La brune posa un baiser sur la joue de Draco avant de sortir de la pièce sans un regard en arrière. Elle ne vit donc pas la grimace du blond, et Harry et Neville pouffèrent discrètement.

Ce fut ensuite le Gryffondor qui fut appelé, puis Théo, Ernie et Draco.

\- Prêt ? le questionna Blaise alors qu'ils ne restaient qu'eux dans la pièce.

\- Et toi ? lui retourna Harry sans répondre.

Son ami se contenta d'une grimace, résumant bien ce qu'ils ressentaient tous les deux face à cette situation. Autant cela ne dérangeait pas Blaise d'être au centre de l'attention – cela lui plaisait même dans une certaine mesure – autant devoir jouer les hypocrites devant les hommes politiques, il détestait cela.

\- Lord Harry Potter-Black ! appela Fudge.

En entendant son nom, Harry poussa un soupir de résignation, sachant qu'il n'y échapperait pas. Il reprit une façade neutre, et sortit de la pièce sous les encouragements silencieux de son meilleur ami.

En entrant dans la salle de réception, il repéra de suite l'estrade, sur laquelle se trouvaient le Ministre et les autres présentés. Il y monta d'un pas souple, s'inclinant face aux personnes présentes, qui l'applaudirent. Il se plaça ensuite près de Malfoy Junior, qui fronça quelques secondes le nez, mais ne dit rien.

\- Et enfin, Lord Blaise Zabini !

Blaise entra à son tour, répétant les mêmes gestes qu'Harry, à côté duquel il se plaça après les salutations effectuées.

\- Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, que la soirée commence ! fit le Ministre avant de désactiver le _Sonorus_ qui amplifiait sa voix.

Il se tourna ensuite immédiatement vers Harry, qui grimaça discrètement, mais ne chercha pas à le fuir. Comme il l'avait dit à Tristan à l'infirmerie presque deux mois plus tôt, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se placer contre Fudge, quel que soit son pouvoir politique.

\- Lord Potter-Black, c'est un plaisir de vous voir aujourd'hui.

\- Je suis également ravi, Monsieur le Ministre, répondit l'adolescent. Cette réception à l'air magnifiquement organisé, je vous félicite.

\- Oh, je n'ai fait que suivre les Traditions, balaya l'homme d'un geste de la main, mais son sourire s'agrandit. J'ai été désolé d'apprendre vos différents avec l'ancienne Lady Potter. J'aurais aimé vous aider, mais comme vous le savez, il m'était impossible d'intervenir.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, Monsieur le Ministre, je comprends. Cette histoire s'est réglée rapidement, il n'y a donc plus besoin d'en parler.

\- Oui… J'ai entendu dire que c'était M. Potter qui avait abandonné le titre de Lord, avant même que l'Audience ne commence.

\- Il m'a dit ne pas vouloir des responsabilités qui incombent à un Lord, répondit-il.

\- Vous l'avez revu depuis ? questionna Fudge, faussement innocent.

 _Voilà où il voulait en venir…_ réalisa le Serpentard.

En effet, Tristan n'avait pas été vu en public depuis la fin de l'année dernière – mis à part le jour de l'Audience –, et vu la finalité du Tournois et sa participation dans les événements, cela avait de quoi faire jaser. Harry n'avait pas été beaucoup vu non plus, mais le cadet Potter était officiellement le _Survivant_ , une figure nationale maintenant critiquée et insultée dans la presse, cela changeait tout.

Fudge semblait vouloir lui mettre la main dessus, et même à l'époque où les deux frères ne s'entendaient pas, l'Héritier Lupin n'aurait pas envisagé de l'aider. Ce n'était donc pas maintenant qu'il allait le faire.

\- Non, mais nous avons échangé quelques mots à la fin de l'Audience, mentit-il donc. Je l'ai remercié pour ce qu'il venait de faire. Évidemment, il ne l'a pas fait pour moi, mais cela nous a évité une procédure longue et épuisante, il était donc normal que je le remercie.

\- Vous ne l'avez donc pas revu depuis ce jour ? insista le Ministre.

\- Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis notre départ de Poudlard, répondit le Lord avec amabilité. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, Monsieur le Ministre, j'ai plusieurs personnes à aller saluer. La politique… Vous savez ce que c'est.

\- En effet, acquiesça l'homme politique avec un sourire de façade. Nous nous reverrons au Magenmagot, Lord Potter-Black.

\- Ce sera avec plaisir, le salua une dernière fois Harry avant de s'échapper.

Mais il avait à peine fait quelques pas qu'une femme blonde se mettait sur son chemin, le faisant soupirer intérieurement. Parce que la robe rose criarde et la Plume à Papote présente en équilibre sur le parchemin ne trompaient pas sur l'identité de la journaliste qui venait de l'intercepter.

\- Miss Skeeter, salua-t-il avec son sourire le plus faux.

\- Harry, le salua à son tour la reporter. Ou devrais-je dire Lord Potter-Black ? Vous avez fait couler beaucoup d'encre, ces derniers jours.

\- Je vous prie de m'en excuser, ce n'était pas dans mes intentions de vous donner plus de travail. Vous êtes _tellement_ occupés à _La Gazette_ ces temps-ci, je ne voudrais pas vous surcharger.

Si la reporter remarqua l'ironie des propos de l'adolescent, elle ne le montra pas, préférant embrayer :

\- Vous n'avez pas l'air d'aimer les journalistes, lui fit-elle remarquer, et Harry se mordit la joue pour ne pas rétorquer. Pourtant, vous m'avez contacté pour vos ennuis avec votre mère biologique.

\- Je ne l'ai pas fait par amour de la presse, loin de là, mais par pure envie de vengeance. Cela peut sembler puéril, mais on ne s'attaque pas à moi sans le payer. _Surtout_ si on s'appelle Lily Potter.

\- Est-ce une façon de déclarer la guerre à la Famille Potter ? s'enquit Rita, un éclair de convoitise dans les yeux.

Elle devait penser à l'article du tonnerre qu'elle pourrait écrire si Harry se mettait à critiquer sa famille biologique. Mais il ne le ferait pas. Par égard pour Elizabeth et Tristan, d'abord, mais aussi parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de perdre du temps dans une vendetta personnelle.

Voldemort voulait déjà le tuer, celui lui suffisait amplement comme ennemi.

\- Je suis à la _tête_ de la Famille Potter, Miss Skeeter, il n'y a donc aucune guerre à déclarer. Cela serait totalement illogique. De plus, je pense avoir des choses plus importantes à faire en ce moment.

\- Comme ? l'interrogea de suite la journaliste.

\- Dois-je vous rappeler que je vais toujours à Poudlard, et que c'est l'année des BUSES ? lui retourna Harry. Sans oublier le fait que je dois également me tenir prêt pour ma première session au Magenmagot. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre.

En effet, une séance était prévue une semaine plus tard, et c'était la première à laquelle Harry et Neville allaient assister. Il ne savait pas sur quoi elle portait, mis à part que Dolores Ombrage – la Sous-Secrétaire d'État – avait déposé un projet de loi qui devait être examiné ce jour-là.

\- Et que pensez-vous de l'affirmation de Dumbledore quant au retour de Vous-Savez-Qui ?

La question abrupte de la reporter lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poing, mais il le cacha, se contentant de lever les yeux vers la blonde, qui affichait un sourire éclatant.

\- Je ne ferais aucun commentaire.

C'était ce qu'il disait à chaque fois qu'on lui posait la question, que ce soit par courrier ou de vive voix.

\- C'est ce que vous dites depuis bientôt deux mois, lui fit justement remarquer la journaliste. Comptez-vous vous cacher derrière cette neutralité jusqu'au bout ? Alors que répondre à cette question évaporait le mystère autour de la mort de Cédric Diggory ?

Harry avait commencé à s'éloigner de Skeeter après avoir répondu, mais l'allusion à son défunt ami le figea, et il se força au calme. Vu ce que la femme insinuait – qu'il protégeait le meurtrier du Poufsouffle, en somme – il valait mieux qu'il se calme.

Il se savait capable de beaucoup de choses, quand on s'attaquait à la mémoire des morts, et ce n'était ni le moment ni l'endroit pour un esclandre.

Il prit une grande inspiration avant de se tourner à nouveau vers la journaliste, qui le regardait avec anticipation.

\- Comme je vous l'ai dit, je ne ferais aucun commentaire, dit-il lentement. Et je vous prierais de laisser mon ami reposer en paix, Miss Skeeter.

Il allait partir quand un détail lui revint en mémoire, il se tourna donc à nouveau vers la journaliste :

\- Oh, et j'aimerais que vous fassiez passer un message à votre patron, dit-il doucement. Rappelez à M. Cuffe que toute insulte sur un membre de la Maison Potter serait vue comme une attaque personnelle contre moi. Je suis sûr que vous ne voulez pas que nous soyons ennemis, Miss Skeeter.

\- Est-ce une menace ? se hérissa-t-elle.

\- Une simple constatation, répondit-il avec un sourire en coin. En tant que Chef de la Famille Potter, je ne laisserais personne traîner ma Maison dans la boue. Bonne fin de soirée à vous.

Il la contourna, puis se dirigea vers Neville, qui discutait avec sa Tante. En le voyant arriver, il s'excusa rapidement, le rejoignant et le prenant par un bras pour l'emmener à l'écart.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il.

\- Juste Skeeter qui m'a énervé, répondit le Serpentard sans développer.

Le plus vieux ne dit rien, se contentant d'observer son ami. Puis il soupira en se passant une main dans les cheveux – habitude qu'il avait piquée au Fourchelang – laissant ensuite son regard balayer la pièce.

\- Je crois que cette soirée n'est une réussite pour personne, à part Malfoy.

En disant cela, le Rouge-et-Or fit un signe de tête vers un coin de la pièce, et Harry se tourna dans cette direction pour voir les deux Malfoy discuter avec Daphnée et son père. Et autant les deux blonds semblaient ravis, autant le père Greengass semblait agacé.

Et que dire de Daphnée…

La nouvelle Lady était tendue, et elle fusillait allègrement leur condisciple du regard, qui lui répondait d'un sourire goguenard.

La scène fit froncer les sourcils à Harry, et cela s'accentua quand Draco passa un parchemin cacheté au père de Daphnée avant de tourner les talons.

\- Je le sens mal, ça… marmonna-t-il en voyant l'adulte se pencher vers sa fille.

Les deux Greengass discutèrent quelques minutes avant de se séparer, Daphnée se dirigeant vers sa sœur alors que son père allait rejoindre leur mère.

\- Malfoy mijote quelque chose… approuva Neville, lui aussi inquiet. Tu crois qu'on devrait demander à Daph' ?

Harry était tenté de le faire, réellement, mais les événements récents lui avaient fait réaliser qu'il ne fallait pas forcer quelqu'un à parler.

Dans son cas, Luna avait bien fait, et il ferait la même chose si le comportement de sa meilleure amie l'exigeait. Mais pour l'instant, il ne lui demanderait rien.

C'est ce qu'il dit à son ami, qui acquiesça après quelques secondes.

Le Gryffondor s'était fait violence pour ne pas secouer l'Héritier Lupin et l'obliger à lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé. Il avait fait confiance à Luna, et il avait bien fait : Harry était revenu apaisé de leur conversation.

Tant que Daphnée ne devenait pas un fantôme d'elle-même, comme le Fourchelang l'avait été, il la laisserait tranquille. Et il serait là si elle voulait leur parler.

Une semaine plus tard, les deux amis se retrouvaient habillés des robes pourpres des membres du Magenmagot pour leur première session en tant que Lords.

La réunion se passait au Deuxième Niveau du Ministère de la Magie, au même étage que l'Audience devant le Conseil des Dix. Mais la salle était différente.

En effet, la pièce était circulaire et organisée comme un amphithéâtre. Les sièges des membres étaient placés en arc de cercle et prenaient la moitié de la salle. Dans l'autre moitié, il y avait une petite estrade, où la personne présentant la loi devait se mettre.

Pour argumenter et pour voter, les Lords devaient rester à leur place. Et évidemment, les Lords étaient placés en fonction de leur orientation politique.

Au centre se trouvait les Conservateurs, qui représentaient le parti « neutre », qui souhaitait conserver les Traditions Sorcières tout en s'ouvrant un peu sur les Moldus. Harry, Neville, Blaise, Daphnée et Susan en faisaient partie – comme leurs représentants avant eux. Théo avait également pris place vers les Conservateurs, mais le précédent Lord Nott était un Traditionnaliste.

Les Traditionnalistes étaient ceux qui réprimaient l'ouverture sur le Monde Moldue, préférant garder les Traditions Sorcières telles quelles, sans la moindre évolution. La plupart des Mangemorts en faisaient partie, et Harry était sûr que Voldemort aurait été leur Chef, s'il avait siégé au Magenmagot. Heureusement, ce n'était pas le cas, le Chef de file était donc le Lord Malfoy – Lucius était considéré dans les rangs comme le bras droit du Lord, et Draco avait pris sa suite.

Et il y avait les Loyalistes, qui encourageaient l'ouverture sur le Monde Moldu, et ce au mépris des Traditions Sorcières. Dumbledore était leur Chef, et même si on lui avait retiré son titre de Président-Sorcier du Magenmagot, son influence perdurait. Ernie était le seul nouveau Lord à être de ce parti, mais le jeune Poufsouffle semblait à l'aise.

\- Bien, la séance est ouverte ! déclara Fudge. Nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui à la demande de Dolores Jane Ombrage, Sous-Secrétaire d'État. Miss Ombrage, nous vous écoutons.

\- Hum, hum, fit la femme en question depuis l'estrade.

Et Harry dut cacher une grimace en voyant la façon dont elle était habillée. Elle portait un cardigan rose, des collants roses, des chaussures roses…

Le jeune Lord croisa le regard de Malfoy Junior, et ils grimacèrent de concert. C'était la première fois qu'ils étaient d'accord sur quelque chose, mais il fallait avouer que cette femme était une vraie honte à toute personne appréciant un minimum la mode.

Et Harry, en ayant grandi avec un Black, n'avait pas pu échapper à la passion de cette famille pour les vêtements. Il en était de même pour Draco avec sa mère, apparemment.

\- Hum, hum, reprit Ombrage. Je me tiens devant vous pour vous soumettre une loi concernant les hybrides.

À ces mots, Harry et Sirius se tendirent. L'adolescent posa une main sur l'épaule de son Parrain, l'incitant au calme. En tant que compagnon d'un Loup-Garou, l'instinct de l'ancien Lord le poussait à répondre à toutes insultes possibles. Mais ce n'était pas le lieu pour jouer les Gryffondor.

\- En effet, il serait judicieux de faire en sorte que tout hybride soit renié des Familles de Sang-Pur, continua la Sous-Secrétaire. Leur sang est souillé par la malédiction, il ne faudrait pas qu'ils souillent nos enfants. Les futures générations de Sorciers n'ont pas besoin de ça.

Dès qu'elle eut fini sa proposition, les Loyalistes se déchaînèrent. Et seul son contrôle empêcha Harry de se joindre à leurs récriminations.

Comment cette bonne femme _osait-elle_ proposer ce genre de loi ? Savait-elle au moins ce qu'un _reniement_ représentait ? Savait-elle _seulement_ comment fonctionnaient les Loup-Garou, ou encore la transmission de la Lycanthropie ?

Mrs Bones laissa échapper une tonalité avec sa Baguette, ramenant le calme. En tant que Directrice du Département de la Justice Magique, elle avait un siège dans l'assemblée, en plus de son rôle de représentante pour Susan.

\- S'il vous plaît, suivons la procédure ! s'exclama-t-elle. Miss Ombrage a fait sa proposition. Greffier, l'avez-vous enregistré ?

\- Oui, Mrs Bones, répondit ledit greffier.

Et le Serpentard constata avec surprise qu'il s'agissait du troisième fils Weasley.

Ginny leur avait raconté la façon dont son frère – au lieu d'être rétrogradé à cause de l'affaire Croupton – avait été promu Secrétaire du Ministre. Leurs parents en avaient été fiers, mais ils s'étaient inquiétés de ce revirement de situation étonnant, partageant leurs doutes avec leur fils quant aux intentions de Fudge.

L'ancien Préfet-en-Chef avait dit des mots qu'ils ne pensaient pas, sous le coup de la colère. Du moins, Harry l'espérait, parce que si Percy pensait réellement que le manque d'ambition de son père était la cause de leur situation financière précaire, il ne serait sûrement pas accepté aux réunions de famille des Weasley avant un _long_ moment.

\- Bien, reprit la Tante de Susan, le sortant de ses pensées. Maintenant, nous allons discuter de cette proposition, _dans le calme_. Quelqu'un a-t-il quelque chose à dire ?

Le Fourchelang avait des choses à dire, en effet, mais il ne savait si c'était une bonne idée d'intervenir au cours de sa première session.

Une heure plus tard, il était moins sûr de sa décision. En effet, les échanges n'avaient jusque-là que des échanges d'insultes, et personne n'avait réellement parlé de la proposition.

L'adolescent chercha le regard de son Parrain, qui acquiesça en comprenant ce qu'il voulait faire.

Harry souffla un bon coup en fermant les yeux, puis les rouvrit et se leva, attirant l'attention.

Un sourire condescendant prit place sur le visage d'Ombrage, mais Harry ne s'en préoccupa pas, se contentant de demander au Ministre s'il pouvait prendre la parole.

\- Allez-y, Lord Potter-Black.

\- Miss Ombrage, connaissez-vous un Loup-Garou personnellement ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers le bonbon rose.

\- Non.

\- Donc, vous ne connaissez ni le fonctionnement de leur espèce en société, en meute ou encore la façon dont se transmet la lycanthropie ?

\- Les meutes de Loup-Garou sont interdites depuis le décret de 1974, lui rappela la Sous-Secrétaire. Et le virus de Lycanthropie se transmet par la salive.

\- En Angleterre, il est vrai que les meutes sont interdites, mais ce n'est pas le cas en France, ou dans le reste de l'Europe. Pour ce qui est du moyen de transmission de la malédiction… Cela se fait en effet par la salive, mais uniquement si le Loup-Garou le souhaite. C'est une action consciente. Si ce n'était pas le cas, cela ferait longtemps que les compagnes et compagnons des Loups Garous en seraient devenus.

\- Êtes-vous en train de dire que si la population de Loup-Garou a augmenté ces dernières années, ce n'est pas un accident ? s'enquit Ombrage.

\- « Si la population de Loup-Garou a augmenté ces dernières années » ? répéta l'adolescent en haussant un sourcil. Au contraire, la population des Loups Garous a diminué, ces dernières années. Et cela s'explique tout simplement par la mise en vente de la Potion Tue-Loup, crée par Severus Rogue, Potionniste et Professeur de Potions à Poudlard.

\- Expliquez-vous, l'incita Mrs Bones.

\- Comme vous le savez, la Potion Tue-Loup permet au Loup-Garou qui la prend de rester maître de sa conscience pendant la Pleine Lune. C'est donc comme s'ils étaient des Animagus Loup. Sans la Potion, il ne contrôle pas leurs instincts primaires. Et selon vous, quel est l'instinct principal des loups ?

\- La morsure ? suggéra Malfoy Junior.

\- La reproduction, corrigea Harry. Et leur seul moyen de reproduction _est_ la morsure, puisque tous les Loups Garous femelles sont stériles. Le but de chaque espèce, y compris la nôtre, est la reproduction. D'où le nombre important de morsures dans les années 70. Mais maintenant que la Potion existe, ils peuvent contrôler leur besoin de reproduction. C'est pourquoi le nombre de Loup-Garou a baissé de presque 50% depuis qu'elle a été inventée.

Le Serpentard reprit son souffle, puis se tourna vers Ombrage :

\- Pour en revenir à votre proposition, renier les Loup-Garou n'est pas logique. D'abord parce que les progénitures de Loup-Garou n'ont que peu de chance d'être elles-mêmes Lycanthrope. Mais aussi parce que cette loi, qui existait dans d'autres pays, a été abrogée. L'adopter à notre tour nous ferait passer par un pays intolérant et en retard par rapport aux autres.

\- La France a voté cette loi en 1945, intervint Ombrage.

\- Et elle a été abrogée en 1965, c'est-à-dire un an après la morsure d'un des Héritiers les plus importants du pays, qui se trouve être mon second Tuteur.

\- Les Loup-Garou sont dangereux, insista la Sous-Secrétaire.

\- Si vous faites allusion à Fenrir Greyback, c'est l'homme qui est dangereux, pas le Loup. Et tous ne sont pas comme lui. Il n'y a qu'une vingtaine de Loups dans sa meute, pour une population totale de plus de deux milles Loups en Europe, qui vivent majoritairement dans les meutes françaises. Les Loups Garous ne sont pas plus dangereux que les Sorciers, Miss Ombrage.

À la fin de sa tirade, le Fourchelang se rassit. Il espérait vraiment que cette loi ne passerait pas.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que le Ministre annonce la fin de la session. Le vote avait lieu la semaine prochaine, et Harry sentit le regard d'Ombrage sur sa nuque en sortant de la salle.

Les jours suivants, les adolescents se préparèrent pour la rentrée, qui avait lieu le lendemain du vote. Les valises furent préparées, les derniers devoirs de vacances bouclés…

L'Héritier Lupin pensa au vote tous les jours, et même si ses amis et Sirius lui avaient assuré qu'il avait fait tout ce qu'il avait pu, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de stresser.

Ce n'est qu'après avoir eu le résultat du vote – la proposition était rejetée avec 45 votes contre sur 60 – qu'il put souffler et profiter de sa soirée.

Le lendemain, ils retournaient à Poudlard, et il avait hâte d'y être.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu !

Comme vous le voyez, Harry se débrouille plutôt pas mal en politique, que ce soit contre Fudge ou contre Skeeter !

Pour ce qui est de l'organisation du Magenmagot, j'ai inventé les parties, mais je me suis dit que cela paraîtrait logique : après tout, je ne vois pas Dumbledore et les Mangemorts dans le même côté de la politique anglaise ! ^^

D'ailleurs, en parlant du Magenmagot... Qu'avez-vous pensé de l'apparition d'Ombrage et de sa proposition ? Et de la réponse d'Harry ?

Je crois que j'ai dit tout ce que je devais dire, mais si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas ! ;)

On se retrouve dans deux semaines (le 01/04) pour la suite !

 _ **SauleMarron19427** , pour vous servir !_


	9. Cinquième Rentrée

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, hormis l'histoire et les quelques OC qui vont apparaître.

 **Bêta-Correctrice** : Kitty Madness

 **Statut** : 15 chapitres, en cours d'écriture.

 **Merci aux revieweurs** : ElwennSnape, Lothyx, DetectiveRan008, Aya3175, Pims10, stormtrooper2, noour, Rose-Eliade, Le Cerf-Pentard, Yukiodu44, Miss Homme Enceinte 2, Guest, caro1005line, Florence350, aussdagility, Lassa (x2), Muirgheal, lyluna, lylylou62, xxxQueenxxx, linn2808, EldaThren, Oxytomire, Maeva Cerise, PetitLutin22, Julie Alice Potter, Lord Harold James Gryffondor, regidormanu, Aurelie Malfoy, Elo, Woubidou, Rouge-365, allieblackpotter, Love maraudeurs, PercabethHp, Clia.

Merci également à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en follow !

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 _Yukiodu44_ : Merci pour ta review ! :)

 _Guest_ : Merci pour ta review, contente que tous les Tomes t'aient plu ! :D Pour ce qui est du destin de Sirius (ou de tout autre personne, d'ailleurs), tu te doutes bien que je ne vais pas te répondre ! Ce ne serait pas drôle de spoiler ma propre histoire, n'est-ce pas ?

 _Aussidagility_ : Merci pour ta review ! ;)

 _Lassa_ : Merci pour ta review ! Pas de soucis pour le fait de t'être trompé de surnom pour ton premier commentaire, tout le monde a droit à l'erreur ! Pour ce qui est d'Ombrage... En fait, je ne vais rien dire, ce sera beaucoup plus drôle que tu le découvres par toi-même ! ;)

 _Linn2808_ : Merci pour ta review !

 _Elo_ : Merci pour ta review ! :D

 _Woubidou_ : Merci pour ta review, Woubi ! :DD

 _Love maraudeurs_ : Merci pour ta review ! Ah, qu'est-ce qui t'as posé problème ?

 _Clia_ : Merci pour ta review ! :)

* * *

Voilà le chapitre de cette semaine, où Harry et ses amis font leur rentrée !

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Chapitre Huit :

Le lendemain, il fallut une organisation quasi-militaire pour le voyage jusqu'à King's Cross. En effet, en comptant tous les adolescents présents au QG, ils étaient douze à devoir prendre le Poudlard Express ce matin-là.

\- On va se séparer en trois groupes de quatre, leur expliqua Maugrey après que tout le monde ait fini de faire sa malle. Les Potter et moi accompagnerons Granger, Weasley et leurs deux gamins.

\- Quant à nous, enchaîna Arthur en se désignant sa femme et lui, on accompagnera les Jumeaux, Ginny et Luna, avec M. Lovegood.

\- Le reste, vous venez avec Tonks, Augusta et moi, finit Sirius et se tournant vers Harry, Blaise, Théo et Neville. On va partir à dix minutes d'intervalle. Maugrey et son groupe d'abord, puis nous, et enfin les Weasley.

\- On part à dix heures, soyez prêt, dit Maugrey en se tournant vers le Trio et Elizabeth.

Tout le monde acquiesça, et ils se séparèrent, effectuant les dernières vérifications. Dix minutes plus tard, Elizabeth, Tristan et Hermione leur firent un signe de la main avant de sortir de la maison. Le seul qui ne le fit pas fut Ron, qui contrairement à Tristan, n'avait pas réellement fait d'effort pour se rapprocher d'Harry et de ses amis.

\- Essaye de ne pas t'attirer d'ennui, fit le Fourchelang à son frère juste avant qu'il ne passe la porte.

\- Et c'est toi qui dis ça ? lui retourna le cadet avec un sourire en coin, faisant plisser les yeux de sa mère.

Le Serpentard ricana en retour, puis retourna dans le salon, pour attendre le départ. Les minutes passèrent rapidement, et sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, les quatre amis se retrouvèrent dans la rue, prenant le chemin de la gare.

\- On arrivera dans combien de temps environ ? questionna Théo après quelques minutes de marche. J'avoue ne pas bien connaître la partie Moldue de Londres.

\- King's Cross est à environ vingt minutes, lui répondit Sirius. On y sera vers dix heures trente, vous serez largement en avance.

L'Animagus fit un petit sourire à Théo avant de se tourner vers Harry, qui discutait avec Neville.

\- Quand est-ce que tu vas prévoir les sélections pour le Quidditch ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Je ne sais pas encore, répondit l'adolescent. Cela dépendra des disponibilités du terrain, je verrais avec le Professeur Rogue ce soir ou demain, je pense. De toute façon, je vais devoir aller le voir.

\- Pour tes cours d'Occlumencie ? comprit Blaise.

Harry acquiesça sans plus développer, leur ayant déjà dit tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir : son lien avec Voldemort, bien que pratique dans certains cas, pouvait aussi s'avérer dangereux. L'année dernière ayant été trop chargée, entre le Tournois et le reste, sans parler de la finalité de la Troisième Tâche, il avait été décidé qu'ils commenceraient cette année.

Leur Directeur de Maison lui avait donné plusieurs livres traitant de l'Occlumencie pendant les vacances, lui permettant d'acquérir quelques connaissances de base sur le sujet. Cela avait permis au Serpentard de commencer à s'entraîner à vider son esprit. Il l'avait fait tous les soirs depuis presque un mois et demi, et ses cauchemars – bien que toujours présent – avaient diminué, ce qu'il considérait comme une victoire.

\- Et pour Daphnée ? reprit son Parrain, le sortant de ses pensées.

\- Une fille ? intervint Dora en s'immisçant dans la conversation.

Les deux cousins échangèrent un sourire, et le Fourchelang du se retenir de ne pas pouffer de rire. Depuis que Nymph' faisait partie de l'Ordre du Phénix, ils avaient pu retrouver leur ancienne relation. Harry la considérait comme une des personnes les plus importantes de sa vie, et il était heureux d'avoir pu retrouver leur complicité d'antan.

\- Et bien quoi, Daphnée ? demanda-t-il, ignorant la réflexion de la Métamorphomage.

\- Il serait peut-être temps d'essayer de la séduire, tu ne crois pas ? s'enquit Sirius.

Son filleul s'étrangla, faisant pouffer les deux autres Serpentard et Neville. L'aîné Potter les fusilla du regard, mais cela ne fit qu'augmenter leur hilarité.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de la _séduire_ , comme tu dis, répondit-il après quelques secondes. Daphnée est ma meilleure amie, je ne veux pas la perdre.

\- Tu penses sérieusement que tu la perdrais ? s'étonna l'ancien Maraudeur. Est-ce que tu as au moins fait attention à la façon dont elle te regarde, quand vous êtes ensemble ? Ses sentiments sur la question sont plutôt clairs, pour moi !

\- Vous parlez de la blonde aux yeux bleus, Daphnée Greengass ? intervint de nouveau Dora, attendant que Sirius hoche la tête pour reprendre. Ce n'est pas déjà ta petite-amie ? Je n'ai rien vu d'intime à ton anniversaire – après tout la discrétion est de mise à ce genre d'événements – mais je pensais vraiment que vous été déjà ensemble ! Comme dit Sirius, la façon dont elle te regarde ne trompe pas…

Harry soupira en se pinçant l'arête du nez. _Ils ne comprenaient pas…_

\- Et même si c'était vrai, et après ? dit-il donc. Vous vous souvenez que je suis l'ennemi numéro un sur la liste de Voldemort, ou pas ? Sortir avec Daphnée – sortir avec qui que ce soit, d'ailleurs – ce serait comme lui dessiner une cible dans le dos pour les Mangemorts. Ils sont déjà en danger en étant mes amis, mais ça, je ne peux rien y faire. Mais je refuse de faire d'elle une plus grande cible encore, c'est hors de question.

Seul le silence lui répondit, mais l'adolescent n'en avait cure. Parce que cette situation le tuait. Voldemort voulait le tuer, et il savait qu'il se servirait de ses proches s'il en avait l'occasion. D'une certaine façon, l'amour était une faiblesse en temps de guerre.

Plusieurs fois, l'idée de s'éloigner de tout le monde lui était venue à l'esprit, mais il lui suffisait de penser à tous les fous rires qu'ils avaient eus ces dernières années pour changer d'avis. Sans sa famille et ses amis, il ne serait pas grand-chose. C'était pour eux qu'il se battait, pas pour lui.

Une brise froide le sortit soudainement de ses pensées, et il fronça les sourcils en s'arrêtant au milieu de la rue. Ils étaient à environ dix minutes de la gare, mais quelque chose clochait, il pouvait le sentir.

\- Harry, qu'est-ce que… commença Sirius, mais l'adolescent le coupa en levant une main.

Le Serpentard regarda autour de lui, alerte. Le froid s'intensifia, lui donnant la chair de poule. Et c'est seulement quand les cris de Kevin commencèrent à retentir dans sa tête qu'il comprit.

\- Des Détraqueurs ! s'exclama-t-il en sortant sa Baguette.

À peine quelques secondes plus tard, deux silhouettes encapuchonnées sortirent de la ruelle la plus proche, se dirigeant vers eux.

\- _Spero Patronum !_ lança-t-il sans attendre.

Le Phénix apparut de suite, fonçant vers les deux Détraqueurs, qui prirent rapidement la fuite. Dès que son Patronus revint vers lui, Harry se tourna vers les autres. Sirius, Dora et Augusta avaient leurs Baguettes sorties et scrutaient les environs, alors que ses trois amis le fixaient lui.

\- Comment tu as su ? s'enquit Neville en approchant.

\- Je suis plus sensible que les autres, je suppose, répondit le Serpentard en haussant les épaules.

Son Patronus brilla encore quelques secondes avant de disparaître dans une volute de fumée.

\- La question serait plutôt : qu'est-ce que des Détraqueurs foutaient ici ? Je croyais qu'ils ne pouvaient pas s'éloigner d'Azkaban sans ordre officiel.

\- C'est le cas, acquiesça Tonks.

\- Donc soit les Détraqueurs sont passés du côté de Voldemort, soit quelqu'un au Ministère les a envoyés ici, résuma Théo. Et quelle que soit la réponse, ce n'est pas une bonne chose.

Les autres adolescents acquiescèrent, de même que Dora.

\- Venez, intervint Sirius, un vieux journal dans la main. C'est un Portoloin, il nous emmènera directement à la gare.

\- Vous aviez prévu le coup, à ce que je vois, fit son filleul en posant un doigt sur le Portoloin.

\- On n'est jamais trop prudent.

Dès que tout le monde eut un doigt sur le journal, l'ancien Maraudeur sortit sa Baguette.

\- _Portus_ , souffla-t-il doucement en la pointant sur le Portoloin. Cinq secondes.

Et en effet, cinq secondes plus tard, Harry se sentit tiré par un crochet au niveau du nombril. Ils atterrirent dans une ruelle vide, et il reconnut l'endroit comme étant à quelques secondes à peine de l'entrée de la gare.

\- Faites en sorte de ne pas ébruiter cette histoire, leur demanda Augusta alors qu'ils entraient dans la gare. Faire savoir que les Détraqueurs sont devenus incontrôlables n'est pas une bonne idée. Par contre, Harry, tu vas surement recevoir une lettre du Ministère, pour le sort que tu as jeté.

\- Je confirme, intervint à son tour Tonks, alors qu'ils arrivaient au niveau de la barrière cachant le quai 9 ¾. Normalement, cela ne t'aurait valu qu'un avertissement. Mais vu la nature du sort, il est plus probable que tu sois appelé à donner une justification. C'est Amelia Bones qui s'occupe de ce genre de choses, et elle est juste, donc ce ne sera pas un problème.

À l'instant où elle finit sa phrase, ils traversèrent le mur les séparant de leur quai, retrouvant l'ambiance de l'endroit avec plaisir : des hiboux volaient dans tous les sens, les élèves disaient au revoir à leurs parents, certains déjà en robe de sorcier.

\- Vous devriez monter tout de suite, vous trouverez des places plus facilement, fit Sirius.

Puis il se tourna vers Harry :

\- Je vais me renseigner pour cette histoire immédiatement, alors ne t'inquiète pas, d'accord ? Dans tous les cas, on se tient au courant par lettre. Et si tu as le moindre problème, utilise le Miroir.

L'adolescent acquiesça, puis son Parrain le prit dans ses bras.

\- On se revoit à Noël, gamin, fit-il affectueusement en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

À nouveau, l'adolescent acquiesça, se détachant pour dire au revoir à sa cousine et à la Grand-Mère de Neville. Après les dernières salutations, les adolescents montèrent dans le train, prenant la direction du compartiment dont ils avaient l'habitude.

\- Je me demande quand même ce que des Détraqueurs faisaient là… marmonna Blaise une fois la porte du compartiment fermée et ce dernier insonorisé.

\- S'ils sont aux ordres de Voldemort, je pense que la réponse est simple : me faire passer un message, réfléchit Harry en s'installant. Par contre, s'ils suivent toujours les ordres du Ministère, je ne sais pas du tout.

\- On en reparlera quand on reviendra, si ça ne vous dérange pas, fit Neville en enfilant sa robe de Sorcier.

\- Réunion de Préfets ? supposa correctement le Lord Zabini en voyant Théo accrocher son badge sur sa poitrine.

\- Quelle plaie… marmonna le Préfet de Gryffondor en retour. On devrait revenir dans deux heures maximum, je pense. Enfin, j'espère.

L'Héritier Lupin ricana en voyant sa moue contrariée, et son ami le fusilla du regard en sortant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'Harry avait sorti le dernier Chicaneur et que Blaise s'occupait de son jeu de Batailles Explosives, Luna et Ginny entrèrent dans le compartiment, s'y installant sans attendre. A partir de là, il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que le reste de leurs amis n'arrivent : d'abord Owen, puis les sœurs Greengass, et enfin Laura, qui arriva à peine deux minutes avant le départ du train.

\- J'ai bien cru que j'allais le rater, souffla-t-elle en s'installant près des affaires de Théo.

\- Ce n'est pourtant pas ton genre, d'arriver en retard, fit remarquer Astoria en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Sarah est revenue de Lune de Miel, elle me montrait les photos, expliqua la cadette Moon. Après presque un an sans se voir… Elle m'a emmené en transplanant, sinon je ratais le train.

\- D'ailleurs, comment va le couple Ackerley ? s'enquit Blaise. On n'a plus de nouvelle depuis le mariage ! On ne sait même pas où ils sont partis en Lune de Miel.

Harry garda le silence, ne voulant pas dévoiler que lui avait eu des nouvelles à la première réunion de l'Ordre. Sarah lui avait envoyé un message quelques heures plus tard pour lui demander de ne pas révéler leurs présences, n'ayant prévenu personne de leur retour sur le vieux continent.

De plus, ils ne voulaient pas inquiéter leur famille en reconnaissant faire partie d'une organisation anti-Voldemort.

\- Ils se sont offert une croisière d'un an en Alaska, révéla Laura, le sortant de ses pensées. Je sais, ça peut paraître étrange à cette époque de l'année, mais Sarah en rêvait depuis toujours et Thomas n'a pas pu s'empêcher de lui faire plaisir.

\- C'est mignon, s'extasia doucement Ginny.

\- Il y a des serpents cornus, vers l'Alaska, intervint Luna en retournant distraitement son exemplaire du Chicaneur. Je n'en ai jamais vu, encore.

\- Adrian et Sarah en ont croisé, je lui demanderais la photo, si tu veux, fit Laura.

Luna acquiesça avec un immense sourire, amenant un sourire plus doux sur le visage d'Harry. Autant son amie pouvait être d'un sérieux peu commun – comme lors de la conversation avec Hagrid l'année dernière, ou même pendant leur conversation sur Cédric de cet été – autant les conversations sur les Créatures Magiques faisaient ressortir son côté le plus enfantin.

\- Et sinon, quelles sont les nouvelles ? s'enquit finalement la petite-amie de Théo.

\- Les nouvelles ? répéta Daphnée sans comprendre.

\- Voldemort, répondit Laura, créant un silence dans le compartiment. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il mijote ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il _attend_ , surtout ? Cela fait plus de deux mois qu'il est revenu, et tout est pratiquement normal ! Pas d'activités de Mangemorts suspectes, pas même de morts étranges… _Rien !_

\- Il prend son temps, intervint calmement Harry. Pour l'instant, personne ne croit à son retour, et les quelques personnes qui en parlent sont aussitôt traitées de fous – il n'y a qu'à voir ce qui arrive en ce moment à Dumbledore. Je pense qu'il en profite. Parce que quand il frappera – et il frappera – personne ne sera prêt, et il fera beaucoup de victimes.

\- Il doit rassembler ses forces, enchaîna Blaise. Avant la fin de la Guerre, il avait une bonne centaine de Mangemorts. Mais d'après Harry, seule une trentaine a répondu à son appel, fin juin. Il doit être en train de recruter.

\- La plupart de ses Mangemorts sont à Azkaban, fit remarquer Astoria. Vous croyez qu'il pourrait les faire évader ?

\- Pas tous, ce serait trop compliqué pour le moment, même avec ses contacts, répondit le Fourchelang. Mais je pense qu'il fera évader les plus importants. Les Lestrange, déjà. Ils lui sont fidèles. Et maintenant qu'il a perdu Croupton, il va avoir besoin d'eux.

\- Pauvre Neville, soupira doucement Ginny.

\- Neville en est conscient, je pense, intervint à son tour Luna. Et quand il se retrouvera en face d'eux, il sera prêt à venger ses parents.

\- Tu parles de les tuer ? s'horrifia Astoria.

\- Comme je l'ai déjà dit à Harry, il n'est pas forcément nécessaire de tuer pour vaincre quelqu'un, fit l'Héritière Lovegood. Mais il ne faut pas se voiler la face : nous sommes en Guerre. À un moment, chacun de nous devra agir, pour se protéger ou pour protéger les gens qu'on aime. Il vaudrait mieux s'y préparer maintenant.

À nouveau, la Serdaigle avait utilisé cette voix sérieuse que si peu lui connaissait. Harry se contenta d'acquiescer, prenant à son tour la parole.

\- Luna à raison, dit-il. On ne peut pas se contenter d'attendre que les choses se dégradent. Il faut que l'on soit capable de se battre, pour le moment où on aura plus le choix. La nouvelle génération, c'est nous. C'est nous, que cette guerre concerne. Et puis… Vous êtes mes amis. Tom vous prendra forcément pour cible. Je ne veux pas vous perdre.

\- Alors on s'entraînera, décida Daphnée après quelques secondes de silence. Le faux Maugrey était peut-être un connard de Mangemort, mais c'était un bon professeur. Et il avait raison : on est en retard dans l'apprentissage des Maléfices. Il faut qu'on s'y mette. Pour être prêt au moment voulu.

\- Je suis d'accord, acquiesça sa cadette. Et puis, on aura un super prof' !

En disant cela, Astoria planta son regard dans celui d'Harry, qui haussa un sourcil. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre, et il secoua la tête :

\- Je ne suis pas qualifié pour –

\- Si tu ne l'es pas, personne ne l'est, intervint Owen. Tu l'as affronté trois fois, sans parler de votre rencontre quand tu étais un bébé. Et je sais que tu penses t'en être sorti en grande partie grâce à la chance, mais Harry… Je ne pense pas que ce soit vrai. Sirius et Remus t'ont entraîné depuis tes cinq ans, tu _as_ les compétences pour lui faire face. Et Voldemort le sait, sinon il n'essayerait pas autant de te tuer. Tu lui fais peur, parce que tu l'as déjà vaincu, et que tu pourrais recommencer. Tu es le mieux placé pour nous apprendre à nous défendre, 'Ry, ça ne fait aucun doute pour moi.

La tirade de son ami coupa le souffle au Fourchelang, qui ne répondit rien.

\- Je suis d'accord avec lui, approuva Blaise. Rien qu'en Deuxième Année, tu nous as aidés avec Astoria pour apprendre les sorts utilisables contre le Basilic. Et ce n'était pas des Sorts qu'une Première Année – sans offense, Asti – aurait pu apprendre seule.

\- Il a raison, acquiesça à son tour la cadette Greengass, suivie par tout le compartiment.

\- Je crois que tu n'as plus vraiment le choix, là, ricana gentiment Laura.

Harry lui jeta un regard torve, mais ne fit que soupirer.

\- D'accord, dit-il ensuite. Mais l'entraînement sera dur. Vous êtes mes amis, je veux que vous surviviez, alors je ne serais pas gentil. Dès qu'on aura nos emplois du temps, on essayera de trouver une plage horaire qui irait à tout le monde. Au pire, on fera deux groupes.

Ginny se mit à applaudir en riant – et au diable la bonne tenue des Serpentard –, rapidement suivie par les autres. C'est à ce moment-là que Théo et Neville rentrèrent dans le compartiment, se stoppant sur le pas de la porte.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fête ? s'enquit Neville en s'installant près d'Harry, alors que l'autre Préfet rejoignait sa petite-amie.

\- Harry a accepté de nous entraîner, répondit Luna en souriant.

Neville se tourna vers ce dernier, surpris.

\- Hey, Owen m'a presque fait une déclaration d'amour, j'étais obligé ! se justifia-t-il avec hâte.

Le futur Quatrième Année rougit légèrement, faisant pouffer les autres. Après quelques secondes, Blaise prit la parole, son jeu de cartes à la main :

\- Bataille Explosive ? fit-il.

Le reste du trajet fut calme, et avant de comprendre, ils se retrouvèrent dans la Grande Salle, tous ensemble à la table des Serpentard.

\- Vous êtes sûr que ça ne dérange pas les autres ? fit Laura, légèrement gênée.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, on s'assoit ici depuis presque deux ans, et personne ne nous a jamais rien dit, la rassura Neville.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer le Professeur McGonagall, suivie des nouveaux Premières Années. Harry tourna son regard vers la table des Professeur, remarquant pour la première fois l'absence d'Hagrid et la présence…

\- Est-ce que je rêve, ou Dolores Ombrage est assise à côté de Rogue ? fit Blaise.

\- Qui est Dolores Ombrage ? s'enquit Laura alors que tous suivaient son regard, repérant la femme habillée complètement en rose.

\- Sous-Secrétaire d'État, répondit Théo. A la dernière réunion de Magenmagot, elle a essayé de faire passer une loi anti Loup-Garou, mais Harry a réussi à faire voter contre.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ne la sens pas, celle-là… marmonna Ginny.

Mais ils ne purent poursuivre leur conversation, la Professeur de Métamorphose ayant posé le Choixpeau sur son tabouret. La pièce devint immédiatement silencieuse, tous les yeux posés sur le couvre-chef, qui se déchira, laissant apparaître une bouche :

 _Oyez oyez les enfants,_

 _Vous qui n'êtes ni vieux ni grimaçant,_

 _Laissez-moi vous raconter une histoire,_

 _Pour éviter d'nouveaux déboires !_

 _Il y a environ mille ans,_

 _Alors que j'étais jeune et pimpant,_

 _Vivaient quatre Sorciers étonnants,_

 _Qui allaient changer leur temps !_

 _Godric Gryffondor, le Sage,_

 _Symbolisé par la force et l'courage_

 _Salazar Serpentard, l'audacieux,_

 _Qui était rusé et ambitieux_

 _Rowena Serdaigle, l'intelligence née,_

 _Qui aimait le travail forcené_

 _Helga Poufsouffle, l'inégalée,_

 _Qui favorisait gentillesse et loyauté._

 _Avec Poudlard, les Fondateurs devinrent réels,_

 _Et ils se promirent de rester amis jusqu'au trépas,_

 _Mais il y eu la célèbre querelle,_

 _Et le Seigneur Serpentard s'en alla,_

 _Laissant les trois autres dans une tristesse certaine._

 _Répéter les erreurs du passé, il ne nous faut pas,_

 _Et aujourd'hui, je vous le dis,_

 _Sans unité, la fin de Poudlard sera prochaine !_

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence avant que la salle n'applaudisse, et pour la première fois depuis qu'Harry était arrivé à Poudlard, des murmures accompagnaient les applaudissements.

\- Il n'a pas tort, en même temps, intervint Neville. Le Choixpeau a connu toutes les Guerres du Monde Magique depuis sa création, et il doit être au courant de tout, de par sa présence dans le Bureau du Directeur. Et il a raison : sans union, c'est la défaite.

Le nouveau Lord Potter-Black acquiesça, entièrement d'accord avec son frère de cœur.

\- Quand j'appellerais votre nom, vous viendrez placer le Choixpeau sur votre tête, et il vous répartira dans une des différentes Maison, intervint McGonagall. Abercrombie, Euan !

\- GRYFFONDOR !

\- Chery, Maeva !

\- SERDAIGLE !

\- Collins, Michael !

\- SERPENTARD !

La table des Vert-et-Argent applaudit à tout rompre, accueillant leur nouvel élève comme il se doit. Mais Harry décrocha rapidement de la conversation, repensant à la chanson du Choixpeau.

Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il n'avait pas nommé _explicitement_ les problèmes à venir, comme s'il savait qu'il ne fallait pas encore le faire. Ce qui devait être le cas, quand on y réfléchissait. Après tout, le Choixpeau était dans le Bureau de Dumbledore, il devait être au courant de tous les derniers événements, du retour de Voldemort aux actions menées contre lui, en passant par le rassemblement de l'Ordre du Phénix.

La voix de la Directrice Adjointe le sortit cependant de ses pensées :

\- Roche, Coline !

Les sourcils de l'Héritier Lupin se froncèrent alors qu'une petite fille aux cheveux bouclés sortait du rang pour se diriger vers le Choixpeau. Roche. Il avait déjà entendu ce nom quelque part…

 _\- Au fait, comment ça avance avec Roche ? demanda Charlie à Dora._

 _\- Son prénom est Jared, Char', répondit l'ancienne Poufsouffle. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'en parlerais._

 _\- Oh, allez, sois sympa, je ne t'ai jamais rien caché, moi ! insista le Dresseur de Dragon._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? souffla Tonks, capitulant. On s'entend bien, il est très gentil, et…_

 _\- Incroyablement canon ? compléta le deuxième fils Weasley, un rire dans la voix._

 _\- Devrais-je m'inquiéter ? intervint Jeanne avec un sourire en coin._

 _\- Aucune chance, la rassura son petit-ami. Mais si tu pouvais m'aider à lui tirer les vers du nez, ce serait cool… J'ai vu comment ce type lui tournait autour, c'est plus qu'un ami._

 _\- Et si c'était le cas, tu ferais quoi ? questionna l'Auror._

 _\- Je lui ferais comprendre ce qu'il risque s'il te fait du mal, répondit Charlie en haussant les épaules. Et je suis sûr que je ne serais pas le seul à le faire._

 _En disant cela, le roux désigna Harry d'un geste du menton, qui suivait discrètement la conversation depuis quelques minutes. Tonks rougit, ses cheveux tournant au rouge sous l'embarras, le Serpentard se contenta donc de détourner le regard en ricanant._

La nouvelle élève était donc de la famille du probable-futur-petit-ami de sa cousine. Intéressant…

\- SERDAIGLE !

La table des Bleu-et-Bronze applaudit alors que la jeune fille les rejoignait, faisant un signe de la main à Pauline au passage. Le Serpentard fit en sorte d'attirer l'attention de la Deuxième Année, et bientôt, sa sœur et elles se tournaient vers lui. Il leur sourit en faisant un signe de la main, puis se reconcentra sur la Répartition.

\- Zeller, Rose !

\- POUFSOUFFLE !

Ses nouveaux camarades l'applaudirent alors que la Directrice Adjointe quittait la salle pour ranger le Choixpeau. Une fois de retour, elle s'installa près de Dumbledore, qui se leva :

\- Je souhaite la bienvenue aux nouveaux élèves et bon retour aux anciens ! dit-il avec un grand sourire. Comme vous avez pu le constater, le Professeur Hagrid est absent, et ce pour des raisons personnelles…

\- Il est à la recherche de sa famille, pour leur demander de l'aide, souffla discrètement Luna.

\- …en attendant son retour, le Professeur Gobe-Planche a accepté de remplir les fonctions de Professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Merci, Professeur !

Le Directeur applaudit, suivi par les élèves. Hagrid allait lui manquer, mais s'il était vraiment parti pour demander de l'aide aux géants – et Harry ne doutait pas que ce soit le cas, après tout, l'information venait de _Luna_ – il comprenait son absence.

\- Et en tant que Professeur de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal, nous avons le plaisir d'accueillir Dolores Ombrage, qui était jusqu'alors Sous-Secrétaire d'État auprès du Ministre. Je suis sûr que vous vous joignez à moi pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue ! Et maintenant, il est temps de –

\- _Hum, hum…_ le coupa l'ancienne politicienne en se levant.

Il y eut un moment de flottement dans la salle – après tout, _personne_ n'avait jamais interrompu Dumbledore – avant que ce dernier ne fasse un signe à sa nouvelle Professeur, l'enjoignant à prendre la parole.

\- Merci, cher Directeur, pour ces aimables paroles de bienvenue, commença-t-elle en minaudant, faisant grimacer Harry et ses amis. Je dois dire que c'est un plaisir de revenir à Poudlard, et de voir tous ces joyeux petits visages levés vers moi.

De là où il était, le nouveau Lord Potter-Black entendit distinctement les Jumeaux pouffer, et il se tourna vers eux juste à temps pour les voir lever les yeux au ciel, de même qu'Ombrage.

\- J'ai hâte de tous vous connaître, et je suis sûre que nous deviendrons de très bons amis, reprit-elle. Le Ministère de la Magie a toujours apporté une importance primordiale à l'éducation des jeunes Sorcières et Sorciers. Les quelques dons que vous avez reçus à votre naissance ne se montreraient pas d'une grande utilité si une institution ne faisait pas en sorte de les cultiver et de les affiner – et c'est là le but du Ministre Fudge. L'ancien savoir de la Communauté Magique doit être transmis aux nouvelles générations, ou il se perdra à jamais. Le trésor que représentent les connaissances amassées par nos ancêtres doit être conservé, enrichi, bonifié par ceux qui sont appelés à la noble mission qu'est l'enseignement.

À ce stade, elle fit une pause, désignant d'un geste la table des Professeurs. Et autant Dumbledore faisait semblant d'être intéressé, autant McGonagall, Flitwick et Chourave ne cachaient pas leur dégoût pour la nouvelle Professeur de DCFM. Sans parler de l'expression de Rogue…

\- Chaque Directrice et chaque Directeur de Poudlard a apporté quelque chose de nouveau en effectuant cette lourde tâche de gouverner cette école historique. Et c'est ainsi qu'il doit en être : en effet, l'absence de progrès signifie inévitablement la stagnation puis le déclin. Mais le progrès pour le progrès ne doit pas être encouragé pour autant, car il nous faut conserver nos traditions. Un équilibre entre l'ancien et le nouveau, entre la pérennité et le changement, entre la tradition et l'innovation doit être trouvé. Car certains changements seront pour le mieux alors que d'autres, à l'épreuve du temps, apparaîtront comme des erreurs de jugement.

Tout en restant concentré sur le discours d'Ombrage, Harry balaya la pièce du regard. Les plus jeunes semblaient être en train de s'endormir, mais à partir de la Sixième Année, tous écoutaient attentivement, sentant qu'il était en train de se passer quelque chose d'important. Peu de Cinquièmes Années faisaient de même, en dehors de son groupe d'amis, mais le Serpentard put voir sans surprise que le visage d'Hermione – sourcils froncés et lèvres pincées – était tourné vers la nouvelle recrue du corps professorale, alors que Ron et Tristan fixaient la table ou le plafond.

\- De même, certaines coutumes devront être conservées alors que d'autres, désuètes et démodées, devront être abandonnées. Ainsi, n'hésitons pas à entrer dans une ère nouvelle d'ouverture, d'efficacité et de responsabilité, avec la volonté de préserver ce qui doit être préservé, d'améliorer ce qui doit être amélioré, et de tailler dans le vif chaque fois que nous serons confrontés à des principes dont l'interdiction s'impose.

Elle se tut, reprenant son souffle, puis se rassit alors qu'un nouveau silence s'installait dans la Grande Salle.

\- Merci pour ce discours, Professeur Ombrage, c'était très éclairant, finit par dire Dumbledore. Et maintenant, il est temps de nous sustenter. Bon appétit !

Les plats apparurent sur les différentes tables, mais ni Harry ni ses amis n'y firent attention.

\- Est-ce que j'ai bien compris ce que je pense avoir compris ? fit Blaise.

\- Le Ministère a décidé de mettre son nez dans les affaires de l'École, acquiesça Théo. Ils vont vouloir tout contrôler, que ce soit les programmes ou même les profs. Cette Ombrage… Elle est là pour faire un rapport à Fudge, et lui agira en conséquence.

\- Mais pourquoi maintenant ? s'étonna Ginny, qui était celle qui avait le plus de mal niveau politique.

\- Parce que Dumbledore dit partout que _Vol –_ que Tom est de retour, expliqua Daphnée. Elle est là pour le contrôler lui, et tous les autres Professeurs par extension. Officiellement, Poudlard est indépendante du Ministère, mais avec elle ici… C'est comme si Fudge était le nouveau Directeur.

Il y eut un silence, puis Astoria reprit la parole :

\- Et moi qui pensais qu'on allait _enfin_ avoir une année tranquille…

Ils échangèrent de nombreux regards, chacun se demandant comment agir.

\- Voyons déjà comment seront ses cours, on avisera à ce moment-là, décida finalement Harry.

\- Donc on peut manger, maintenant ? s'enquit Blaise. Je commence à avoir faim !

\- Tu as tout le temps faim ! lui retourna Ginny en ricanant.

Le basané lui tira la langue en réponse, faisant pouffer les autres.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre : l'apparition des Détraqueurs, le voyage dans le Poudlard Express, la Répartition et l'intervention d'Ombrage !

Alors, comme depuis le Tome I, la chanson du Choixpeau est de mon invention, donc si quelqu'un veut ma la piquer, demandez avant ! Pour être honnête, j'ai écris le début après la fin d'un de mes partiels il y a un an, et la fin m'est venu une nuit xD

Pour ce qui est de l'entraînement demandé (imposé, en fait) par Owen... Je vous avait dit qu'il y aurait une version de l'AD, mais en mieux : voilà l'annonce ! :D

Et par rapport à Ombrage : oui, elle sera aussi détestable que dans le canon ! Mais elle rencontrera quelques problèmes, qui je pense vous plairont ! ;)

Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire, mais si vous avez des questions, vous savez où me trouver !

Je vous dis à dans deux semaines (le 15/04) pour la suite !

 _ **SauleMarron19427** , pour vous servir !_

* * *

Hey ! Alors, j'ai juste un petit truc à vous dire, et je vous laisse tranquille !

Je ne sais pas si vous avez vu, mais il m'arrive aussi de faire de la traduction (et je ne dis pas ça pour me faire de la pub, hein !). Il se trouve que j'avais commencé de traduire une fic d'une dizaine de chapitres en septembre, et que je viens à peine de la finir ! Donc je vais commencer la publication ce mercredi (le 05/04) ! Je voulais vous prévenir, pas que vous pensiez que j'ai le temps de traduire mais pas d'écrire les HPBL : les chapitres sont finis, je n'ai rien à rajouter avant de les poster, ils sont déjà prêts - autant dire que cela va me prendre trois secondes et demi ! De plus, j'avais prévu de traduire la suite, mais j'ai du prévenir l'auteur que ce ne serait pas possible, par manque de temps ! J'avais commencé cette fic, donc je l'ai finis et je vais la poster ! J'ai encore un dernier OS à traduire avant d'avoir fait tout ce que j'avais promis ! Comprenez bien que les HPBL sont ma priorité absolu, mais que je ne peux pas revenir sur ma parole ! Et puis, pour être honnête, c'est bien plus facile et bien moins fatiguant de traduire une histoire que d'écrire un chapitre !

Voilà voilà, je voulais juste vous prévenir pas que vous soyez étonné si vous recevez un mail mercredi pour vous prévenir que je poste une nouvelle histoire !

Bonnes semaines à tous ! :)


	10. Le Professeur Ombrage

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, hormis l'histoire et les quelques OC qui vont apparaître.

 **Bêta-Correctrice** : Kitty Madness

 **Statut** : 15 chapitres, en cours d'écriture.

 **Merci aux revieweurs** : xxxQueenxxx, Oxytomire, Serpentard59, Miss Homme Enceinte 2, lylylou62, Pims10, stormtrooper2, Rose-Eliade, DetectiveRan008, Luna Lightwood, ElwennSnape, Guest, Aya31, Lia Potter, natsu, Yukiodu44, aussidagility, lassa, Lord Harold James Gryffondor, Aurelie Malfoy, starck29, lovelylove2016, Muirgheal, Mizu Fullbuster, lefoudeslivre, IceQueen38, Poussy, PercabethHp.

Merci également à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en follow !

ON A DÉPASSÉ LES 300 REVIEWS, MERCI A TOUTES ET A TOUS, VOUS ÊTES GÉNIAUX ! :DDD

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 _Guest_ : Merci pour ta review ! Et ne t'inquiète pas pour Dolorès, Harry ne va pas lui rendre la tâche facile ! ;)

 _Aya31_ : Merci pour ta review ! :)

 _Lia Potter_ : Merci pour ta review ! :D

 _Natsu_ : Merci pour ta review ! Pour ce qui est de tes questions... Il va falloir attendre pour savoir ! ;)

 _Yukiodu44_ : Merci pour ta review ! :D

 _Aussidagility_ : Merci pour ta review ! Tout ce que je dirais, c'est qu'Ombrage ne va pas avoir une année tranquille ! xD

 _Lassa_ : Merci pour ta review ! :)

 _Mizu Fullbuster_ : Merci pour ta review ! ;)

* * *

Comme vous le voyer, voilà le nouveau chapitre, avec quelques jours d'avance ! En fait, l'explication est très simple : je pars en vacances à l'étranger vendredi, je n'aurais donc pas le temps de poster samedi ! Alors pour éviter tout retard, je vous le met maintenant ! ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre Neuf :

\- Maintenant que nous sommes tous repus, je vous invite à rejoindre vos Salles Communes respectives ! fit Dumbledore une fois le dîner terminé. Bonne nuit à tous !

Théo se leva pour conduire les Premières Années dans les cachots, bientôt suivi par Millicent Bulstrode – qui portait le badge de Préfète sur sa poitrine. Harry et ses amis se levèrent également, et commencèrent à sortir de la Grande Salle.

Neville s'apprêtait à rejoindre Hermione pour guider les nouveaux Gryffondor à leur Tour quand le Fourchelang l'interpella :

\- Tu viens nous rejoindre dans notre Salle Commune ensuite ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Je pense que je vais aller me coucher directement, dit-il après quelques secondes en se frottant les tempes – geste qu'il avait fait plusieurs fois pendant le dîner. Je suis fatigué, et mon mal de tête ne veut pas passer.

Le nouveau Lord Potter-Black ne demanda pas d'où venait la migraine, se doutant bien que cela avait un rapport avec leur rencontre avec les Détraqueurs. Le Gryffondor avait dit à Remus l'année dernière qu'il entendait ses parents en présence des Créatures des Ténèbres, il n'était donc pas difficile de comprendre son mal-être.

\- Aucun problème, répondit-il donc. N'hésite pas à aller à l'infirmerie si ça ne passe pas.

Son ami lui sourit en retour en hochant la tête, puis rejoignit sa collègue Préfète. Harry lui lança un dernier regard avant de se détourner, prenant la direction des cachots. Et malgré le fait qu'il avait proposé à Neville de les y rejoindre à peine dix minutes auparavant, il ne resta pas longtemps debout, allant se coucher après seulement une demi-heure.

En montant dans son lit, il referma les rideaux autour de lui, sans oublier de placer le Sortilège de Silence, comme il le faisait tous les soirs. Il s'assit au milieu de ses couvertures et respira profondément, essayant de vider son esprit avant d'aller se coucher – comme le conseillaient les livres que Rogue lui avait donnés pour apprendre l'Occlumencie.

L'exercice lui prit moins de cinq minutes, et c'est avec bonheur qu'il s'allongea, s'endormant dès que sa tête toucha l'oreiller.

Le lendemain, son réveil sonna à cinq heures pour son entraînement quotidien. Il sortit de son lit sans faire de bruit, passa dans la salle de bain pour s'habiller pour quitta la Salle Commune pour prendre la direction du parc.

Quand il revint un peu plus de deux heures plus tard, Théo et Blaise l'attendaient dans la Salle Commune.

\- Dépêche-toi de te doucher, j'ai faim ! exigea le Lord Zabini en guise de bonjour.

Harry ne fit que ricaner en retour, connaissant l'estomac demandeur de son meilleur-ami. Il redescendit du dortoir dix minutes plus tard, pour voir que tous ses amis Serpentard l'attendaient.

\- Allons-y, dit-il en prenant la direction de la sortie.

\- Je me demande comment tu fais pour te lever aussi tôt tous les matins, fit Ginny en bâillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. J'ai déjà du mal à me lever à sept heures et demie, alors cinq heures…

\- C'est une question d'habitude, répondit l'Héritier Lupin en haussant les épaules.

Dès qu'ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle, ils rejoignirent Laura et Luna qui étaient déjà installées à la Table des Serpentard. Théo prit place à côté de sa petite-amie alors qu'Harry s'asseyait près de Luna, laissant une place libre entre Blaise et lui pour Neville.

Ce dernier arriva une dizaine de minutes plus tard, en même temps que les autres garçons de Gryffondor. Et autant il ne faisait que froncer les sourcils, autant les quatre autres semblaient en colère – particulièrement Tristan et Finnigan.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe chez les Gryffondor ? demanda Théo, qui avait également remarqué les regards noirs des Rouge-et-Or.

Neville jeta un Sortilège de Silence autour d'eux, pour qu'ils puissent parler en toute intimité.

\- Tristan et Seamus se sont pris la tête ce matin, répondit-t-il ensuite. Apparemment, la mère de Seamus aurait hésité à le faire revenir à Poudlard, à cause de tout ce qu'on raconte sur Dumbledore dans _La Gazette_. D'après ce que j'ai compris, ils avaient commencés à se disputer hier, mais ils ont arrêtés dès que j'ai mis un pied dans le dortoir. Et ils ont profités que je sois dans la salle de bain ce matin pour recommencer. Et Hermione m'a dit que Lavande et Parvati l'avaient aussi prise à parti par rapport au retour de Tom.

\- Je ne préfère pas imaginer l'ambiance dans votre Salle Commune, grimaça Astoria.

\- Il y a deux camps bien distincts, expliqua Neville. Ceux qui pensent que Dumbledore et Tristan disent la vérité – et ils sont minoritaires – et ceux qui les prennent pour des fous. Et je pense que Tristan le vit plutôt mal, vu qu'il s'entendait bien avec les autres Gryffondor avant ça.

L'aîné Potter dirigea son regard sur son cadet, qui était en train de déjeuner en fusillant son assiette du regard. Hermione semblait en train de lui parler, mais il n'écoutait pas.

\- C'est pareil chez les Serdaigle, intervint Laura. Mais contrairement aux Gryffondor, la plupart pensent que Dumbledore dit la vérité. Qu'il invente un truc pareil serait stupide, surtout en considérant son rôle dans la lutte contre Jedusor pendant la Guerre.

\- Et chez les Serpentard, comment ça se passe ? demanda ensuite Neville.

\- Tout le monde sait dans notre Maison que Tom est de retour, répondit Théo. Les parents de la plupart des Serpentard sont en contact les uns avec les autres, politiquement parlant. Et ceux qui sont Mangemorts ont clairement annoncé que leur Maître était revenu. Mais personne n'en parle vraiment. Tout le monde le sait, mais c'est encore un sujet tabou. Mais celui qui m'étonne, c'est Malfoy.

\- Pourquoi ? s'enquit Luna.

\- Son père est connu comme un des principaux lieutenants de Voldemort, répondit Blaise. Et cette position fait de Draco une source de crainte pour tous les Serpentard qui sont contre le Lord Noir. Mais contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu penser, il n'en profite pas. Il n'a pratiquement rien dit de la soirée, et il reste dans son coin entouré de Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson et Bulstrode. Bien sûr, il sourit comme un demeuré, mais il ne se pavane pas.

\- Je pense qu'en tant que fils de Mangemort reconnu, on lui a demandé la discrétion, intervint Harry. Surtout si on prend en compte le fait que Voldemort squatte probablement chez lui.

\- Tu crois qu'il est au Manoir Malfoy ? s'enquit Daphnée en jetant un coup d'œil au blond, qui mangeait quelques places plus loin.

La jeune fille s'était crispée aux paroles de son meilleur ami, s'attirant un regard interrogateur de sa sœur. Harry le remarqua également, et il échangea un regard inquiet avec Neville avant de s'expliquer :

\- Tom a besoin d'un endroit avec des protections et où il pourra accueillir ses réunions de Mangemort sans difficulté, dit-il. La plupart de ses planques ont été trouvées par les Aurors après sa défaite, grâce à l'interrogatoire des Mangemorts sous Véritasérum. Et il ne peut plus utiliser le Manoir de son père, puisque Dumbledore doit le connaître. L'endroit le plus sûr pour lui est chez l'un de ses partisans. Et vu que Malfoy Senior a dû être puni à cause du Journal, ça me semble logique de penser que Tom est chez lui.

\- C'est la première fois que ça arrive, mais je le plains, sincèrement, fit Ginny après quelques secondes de silence. Devoir vivre avec ce monstre…

\- Cela n'a pas l'air de le déranger, pour l'instant, au contraire, fit remarquer Laura.

\- Il n'a pas encore dû comprendre ce qu'impliquait _vraiment_ être un serviteur de Voldemort, intervint Théo.

Les autres acquiescèrent, mais la conversation ne put continuer. En effet, le Professeur Rogue arrivait pour leur donner leurs emplois du temps.

\- J'ai récupéré les vôtres, dit-il à Neville, Laura et Luna avant de leur donner une feuille de parchemin à chacun.

\- Merci, Monsieur, dirent-ils d'une même voix.

Le Maître des Potions ne leur répondit que d'un signe de tête avant de passer aux suivants.

\- Histoire de la Magie, Potions et DCFM aujourd'hui, fit Blaise. Avec les Gryffondor, comme tous les cours, en fait.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils vous mettent toujours avec les Gryffondor alors que la plupart d'entre vous se détestent, fit Laura en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Pour justement qu'on apprenne à se connaître, répondit son petit-ami. Mais je pense qu'il y aura moins de tensions cette année. Après tout, Harry et Potter ont fait la paix. Enfin, à peu près.

Le nouveau Capitaine de Quidditch haussa les épaules, préférant ne pas se prononcer.

\- Avec cet emploi du temps, je pense que je pourrais mettre l'entraînement le lundi soir et le jeudi soir, comme ça on a nos week-ends de libre, dit-il ensuite. Ça te conviendrait, Ginny ?

\- Ouaip, acquiesça la rousse. N'oublie pas non plus _l'autre truc_.

Comprenant tout de suite de quoi la cadette Weasley parlait, Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Ses amis tenaient vraiment à ce qu'il les entraîne, et il ne pourrait apparemment pas y échapper.

\- Le samedi soir, ça convient à tout le monde ? demanda-t-il.

Tous approuvèrent.

\- C'est décidé, dit-il donc. On commence cette semaine. Je vous veux à vingt heures trente devant la Salle sur Demande.

Il se leva ensuite, pour rejoindre la classe d'Histoire de la Magie. Ils se séparèrent aux portes de la Grande Salle, Laura rejoignant sa classe de Sortilège, Luna les Potions et les Serpentard de Quatrième Année la Botanique.

Une fois installés dans la salle du Professeur Binns, Harry enclencha sa Plume à Papote, comme il le faisait depuis sa Première Année. Il sortit ensuite un autre parchemin de son sac, bien décidé à commencer la liste des Sortilèges qu'il allait apprendre à ses amis.

\- Des idées ? l'interrogea Neville.

\- Quelques-unes, marmonna le Serpentard. Revoir les classiques, déjà : le Sortilège de Désarmement, de Stupéfixion, d'Expulsion, ce genre de choses… Et des plus compliqués comme le Patronus, le Sortilège de Wilmut, des boucliers plus puissants.

\- Tu vas nous apprendre un peu de Magie Noire ? s'enquit Blaise, qui était assis à la table juste derrière eux.

\- Je ne sais pas encore, répondit le Fourchelang. J'en connais certains – avoir grandi avec une bibliothèque des Black a portée oblige – mais je ne suis pas le plus calé en la matière. Et je ne pense pas qu'on puisse tous en lancer. Neville et Ginny ne pourront pas, par exemple.

\- Nos Magies ne sont pas compatibles avec la Magie Noire, acquiesça le Lord Londubat. Je ne suis pas sûr que Laura en soit capable, elle non plus. Mais je pense que vous, vous pourriez.

\- Il faudrait faire une liste, pour voir, acquiesça Harry. La Magie Noire est un peu plus difficile à contrôler, mais si on se contente de sorts simples, ça devrait aller. Je demanderais à Théo de nous faire ça, il est celui de nous tous qui en sait le plus.

\- Tu pourrais demander au Professeur Rogue, aussi, suggéra Daphnée, qui était installé à côté de Blaise. Si quelqu'un peut savoir quels sorts ne seraient pas dangereux pour nous, c'est lui.

\- Bonne idée, approuva le Gryffondor.

\- Je verrais avec lui tout à l'heure, accepta l'Héritier Lupin. Il voudra sûrement me parler après le cours, de toute façon. Rien que pour le Quidditch.

Les trois autres acquiescèrent, et ils continuèrent de se concerter sur les sorts à apprendre jusqu'à la fin du cours, tous les trois ayant suivi l'exemple d'Harry avec les Plumes à Papotes.

Les deux heures passèrent rapidement, et c'est sans avoir vu le temps passer qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans les cachots pour leur cours de Potions.

\- Bien, fit Rogue après avoir fait l'appel. Comme vous le savez sûrement, c'est l'année des Brevets Universels de Sorcellerie Elémentaire. Et bien que certains d'entre vous aient un certain talent pour les Potions, la majorité ne reste qu'une bande de cornichons ignares et incapables. Sachez déjà que je n'accepterais que les meilleurs en Sixième Année – c'est-à-dire uniquement les étudiants avec un Optimal à leur examen. Aujourd'hui, nous allons préparer une potion qui est souvent demandée au Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Élémentaire. Il s'agit du Philtre de Paix, destiné à calmer l'anxiété et à apaiser l'agitation. Mais je dois vous avertir que si vous avez la main trop lourde dans le dosage des ingrédients, celui qui boirait la potion tomberait dans un sommeil profond et peut-être même irréversible. Vous devrez donc vous montrer particulièrement attentifs à ce que vous faites.

Il donna un coup de Baguette, faisant apparaître les instructions au tableau.

\- Vous avez deux heures, dit-il ensuite.

Tous se mirent au travail, essayant de faire le moins d'erreurs possible, en particulier les Gryffondor, dont le jeune Lord Londubat.

Neville s'était considérablement amélioré en Potions, mais la présence du Professeur Rogue dans son dos le rendait toujours autant mal à l'aise. Harry dut donc l'arrêter avant qu'il ne mette une goutte d'essence d'ellébore en trop – qui constituait la septième étape de la préparation, après la poudre de Pierre de Lune – recevant un sourire de son ami en retour.

Weasley fit l'erreur en question, faisant tourner sa Potion au vert au lieu du violet, ce que ne manqua pas de lui faire remarquer le Maître des Potions :

\- À ce que je vois, Weasley, vous êtes toujours aussi incapable de lire des instructions simples, dit-il d'une voix froide. Il est écrit _quatre_ gouttes d'essence d'ellébore, pas cinq. Vous viendrez en retenue avec moi ce soir.

Le cadet Weasley rougit, jetant un regard noir au Directeur de Serpentard en même temps. Rogue ne fit qu'hausser un sourcil en réponse, continuant d'inspecter les chaudrons jusqu'à la fin du cours.

Et comme Harry l'avait prévu, leur Professeur demanda à lui parler en privé quand il déposa son échantillon de Potions. Le Lord acquiesça, prenant place près du bureau en attendant que tout le monde soit parti.

\- Bien, Potter-Black-Lupin, j'imagine que vous savez déjà de quoi je veux vous parler.

\- Des cours d'Occlumencie, répondit le Fourchelang. De l'Équipe de Quidditch, aussi.

\- Et du Professeur Ombrage, ajouta le Maître des Potions.

Harry fronça les sourcils en entendant cela, se redressant.

\- Comme vous l'avez sûrement déjà deviné, elle est ici sur ordre du Ministre, pour surveiller le Directeur et M. Potter, expliqua l'espion. Mais d'après nos contacts au sein du Ministère, cette chère Miss Ombrage a également pour mission de voir de quel côté vous vous placez – Dumbledore ou le Ministre. Elle doit vous observer pour Fudge, pour voir s'il peut vous faire confiance. Je vous conseille donc d'être encore plus discret en ce qui concerne le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- Je le ferais, acquiesça l'adolescent avec sérieux. Si elle me pose la question, je dirais ce que je dis depuis juin : que je ne ferais pas de commentaires. Et si elle insiste, je lui rappellerais gentiment que si je le voulais, je pourrais la faire renvoyer sans problème.

\- C'est très Gryffondor, observa Rogue en grimaçant légèrement.

\- Sirius à une mauvaise influence sur moi, ricana l'aîné Potter en retour.

\- De toute évidence, murmura son Directeur de Maison avant de reprendre. Pour ce qui est de nos leçons d'Occlumencie, elles auront lieu tous les mercredis soir après le dîner. D'après ce que j'ai vu sur votre emploi du temps, vous ne pourriez pas organiser d'entraînement de Quidditch ce jour-là.

\- En effet, ils auront lieu les lundis et jeudis soirs, acquiesça Harry.

\- Je vous réserve le terrain pour ces deux jours, dit Rogue. D'ailleurs, quand avez-vous prévu les sélections ?

\- Je pensais samedi prochain, avant le déjeuner, répondit l'Animagus Tigre. Cela laissera le temps aux éventuels candidats de se préparer.

\- Bien, je fais en sorte que le stade soit libre ce jour-là, acquiesça le Maître des Potions. Je pense que nous avons fait le tour. Autre chose ?

\- En fait, oui, dit l'adolescent après quelques secondes. Owen a réussi à me convaincre de les entraîner une fois par semaine, pour qu'ils sachent se défendre au mieux.

\- C'est une bonne idée, approuva l'espion.

\- J'ai déjà commencé à faire une liste des sorts à leur apprendre, poursuivit Harry. Et Blaise m'a demandé si j'allais intégrer certains sorts de Magie Noire. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, mais je n'y connais pas assez pour en sélectionner. Pourriez-vous m'aider à choisir ?

Rogue sembla réfléchir un long moment, ses mains croisées sous son menton.

\- La Magie Noire est une Magie difficile à contrôler, dit-il. Mais vous et vos amis – hormis Monsieur Londubat, Miss Weasley et Miss Moon – avez le potentiel nécessaire. Je vous ferais une liste de sorts offensifs et défensifs assez puissants pour être intéressant à maîtriser, et que vous pourriez contrôler avec un peu d'entraînement.

\- Merci, Professeur, fit le Fourchelang avec un mince sourire.

\- Aucun problème, Potter-Black-Lupin, répondit Rogue. Maintenant, allez déjeuner, il me semble que vous avez DCFM après et il ne vaut mieux pas arriver en retard.

Le Lord Potter-Black acquiesça, sortant de la classe de Potions avec un signe de tête. Il retrouva rapidement ses amis à leur table, s'installant entre Neville et Luna pour commencer à manger.

\- Alors ? s'enquit Ginny.

\- Les sélections de Quidditch se feront samedi prochain, le matin, dit-il. Et pour ce qui est des cours avancés en Potions que je lui ai demandé, il est d'accord pour le faire le mercredi soir.

Les « cours avancés en Potions » étaient la raison officielle pour justifier les cours d'Occlumencie devant le reste de l'École. Ses amis étaient au courant de la vérité, ainsi que les Professeurs Dumbledore et McGonagall, mais ils étaient les seuls. Pour les autres, il demandait ses cours car devenir Maître des Potions faisait partie de ses perspectives d'avenir.

L'adolescent était en train de se servir un plat de purée quand une chouette entra dans la Grande Salle, surprenant élèves et Professeurs – le courrier était livré le matin, après tout. La chouette se dirigea vers Harry, qui comprit tout de suite que c'était le courrier du Ministère par rapport à son Sortilège de Patronus de la veille, lancé en plein Londres Moldu.

Le sceau du Département de la Justice Magique était présent sur l'enveloppe, et le Serpentard donna un bout de pain à la chouette avant d'ouvrir la lettre.

 _Lord Potter-Black,_

 _Il est parvenu à notre intention que vous aviez effectué un Sortilège de Patronus hier à dix heures dix-sept du matin exactement. Ce sortilège constituant votre première infraction, vous ne deviez recevoir qu'un avertissement._

 _Mais étant donné la nature du Sortilège lancé, vous êtes invité à vous justifier devant une Commission, le sept septembre à dix heures, au Département de la Justice Magique._

 _Vous êtes bien évidemment autorisé à être accompagné de l'un de vos Tuteurs._

 _Avec mes salutations distinguées,  
Amelia Bones,  
Directrice du Département de la Justice Magique._

Le Serpentard acquiesça sans rien dire, rangeant ensuite sa lettre dans sa poche. Il allait devoir prévenir Sirius de l'audience, ainsi que Dumbledore pour avoir l'autorisation de sortir de Poudlard.

Ses amis lui jetèrent un regard interrogateur, mais ne posèrent pas de questions, tous conscients du fait qu'il leur en parlerait plus tard.

Rapidement, ils durent retourner en cours, et les Cinquièmes Années de Serpentard prirent la direction de la classe de DCFM. Leur nouveau Professeur était installé à son Bureau, et elle les regarda entrer sans rien dire.

Comme depuis le premier cours avec le faux Maugrey, Harry prit place à côté de Neville, et Hermione à côté de Daphnée, alors que Théo et Blaise se plaçaient derrière eux. Cette installation leur valut un long regard d'Ombrage, mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire.

\- Bonjour tout le monde ! s'exclama-t-elle en se levant.

Et le Capitaine de l'Équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard se retint de grimacer en voyant qu'elle était à nouveau habillée tout en rose.

\- Bonjour, marmonnèrent quelques Gryffondor en réponse, les Serpentard se contentant d'un signe de tête.

\- Voyons, dit Ombrage. Ça ne va pas du tout. J'aimerais que vous répondiez : « Bonjour, Professeur Ombrage. ». Recommençons depuis le début : bonjour tout le monde !

Harry leva intérieurement les yeux au ciel, atterré que leur nouvelle prof' les prenne pour des gamins de cinq ans.

\- Bonjour, Professeur Ombrage, scandèrent les élèves en réponse.

\- C'est mieux, sourit cette dernière. Bien, rangez vos Baguettes et sortez vos plumes et vos livres.

De nombreuses grimaces apparurent sur les visages en comprenant que le cours serait uniquement théorique.

L'ancienne Sous-Secrétaire agita sa Baguette, faisant apparaître une phrase au tableau :

 _Défense contre les Forces du Mal  
Retour aux principes de base_

\- Étant donné le nombre de Professeur que vous avez eu pour cette matière, il semblerait que vous soyez légèrement en retard sur le programme officiel du Ministère, commença Ombrage. J'ai donc été choisi pour vous remettre à niveau en prévision de vos BUSEs, que vous passerez à la fin de l'année. Cette année, nous aurons donc un programme de magie défensive centrée sur la théorie et approuvé par le Ministre de la Magie. Voici les objectifs de notre cours.

Elle agita à nouveau sa Baguette, remplaçant les phrases inscrites au tableau par trois autres :

 _1) Comprendre les principes qui fondent la défense magique.  
2) Apprendre à reconnaître les situations dans lesquelles la défense magique est légalement justifiée.  
3) Replacer les défenses magiques dans un contexte ouvrant sur la pratique._

\- Tout le monde à son exemplaire de Théorie des stratégies de défense magique par Wilbert Eskivdur ?

\- Oui, Professeur Ombrage, répondirent les élèves d'une même voix.

Tous avaient compris que s'ils ne suivaient pas ses règles, cela leur apporterait plus d'ennuis qu'autre chose. Leur réponse leur apporta un hochement de tête approbateur.

\- Bien, je vous laisse lire le chapitre un « Principe de base à l'égard des débutants. », nous en discuterons après.

La majorité de la classe ouvrit le livre au chapitre demandé, mais Harry et Neville ne bougèrent pas, fixant tous les deux le tableau sur lequel étaient inscrits les objectifs du cours.

Ils échangèrent un regard, acquiescèrent, et levèrent la main en même temps.

\- Oui, Messieurs ? fit leur Professeur après quelques secondes.

\- J'aurais une question à propos de vos objectifs, dit Harry après que Neville lui ai fait un signe de tête pour l'inciter à prendre la parole.

Ombrage sembla vouloir répliquer abruptement, mais elle se retint à la dernière seconde.

\- Oui, M. Potter-Black-Lupin ?

\- Vos objectifs ne parlent pas de l'utilisation des sortilèges de défenses, dit-il.

\- L' _utilisation_ des sortilèges de défense ? répéta le bonbon rose avec emphase. Avez-vous peur d'être attaqué dans ma classe, Lord Potter-Black ?

L'utilisation de son titre avait été faite de façon plus moqueuse qu'autre chose, et Harry serra les dents pour s'empêcher de répliquer vertement. Heureusement, quelqu'un d'autre répondit à sa place :

\- Alors on ne fera pas de Magie ? s'exclama Weasley.

\- Je vous prie de lever la main avant de parler, M. Weasley, lui répondit Ombrage. Avez-vous d'autres questions ?

Hermione leva la main à son tour, ne surprenant pas Harry.

\- Oui, Miss… ? l'interrogea leur Professeur.

\- Granger, dit Hermione. Vous n'avez pas répondu à la question de Ron : on ne fera pas de Magie pendant vos cours ?

\- Encore une fois, je ne vois pas quel genre de situation requérait l'utilisation de sortilège de défense dans ma classe, Miss Granger, répondit Ombrage.

\- Pour apprendre à nous défendre, peut-être ? railla Tristan.

\- Votre _main_ , M. Potter ! s'énerva de suite l'ancienne Sous-Secrétaire. Et vous n'aurez aucun besoin de vous défendre dans cette classe. Oui M. Londubat ?

\- Et à l'extérieur de cette classe ? demanda Neville. Dehors, en pleine rue ? Les cours de Défense sont censés nous apprendre à nous _défendre_ , justement.

\- Seriez-vous un expert formé par le Ministère, M. Londubat ? s'enquit Ombrage.

\- Moi non, reconnu le Gryffondor. Mais la meilleure amie de ma Grand-Mère, Mrs Marchebank, l'est. Et à chaque fois que je la vois, elle me répète la même chose : la clé de la réussite d'un sortilège, c'est la _pratique_.

Cela sembla figer leur Professeur. Parce que si elle pouvait remettre leurs connaissances du sujet en cause, ce n'était pas le cas pour Mrs Marchebank, l'examinatrice la plus célèbre du pays.

\- De plus, il y a une partie pratique, à l'examen des BUSEs, enchaîna le Lord Londubat. Comment voulez-vous qu'on le réussisse si on n'a jamais lancé les Sortilèges avant ?

Cet argument souleva des murmures d'approbation dans toute la classe, faisant rougir leur Professeur de colère.

\- Une bonne étude de la théorie suffira pour l'examen, dit-elle ensuite en reprenant contenance, que ce soit l'examen théorique ou l'examen pratique.

\- Sans l'avoir pratiqué avant ? s'indigna Parvati. Vous voulez dire que la première fois qu'on lancera le Sortilège demandé, ce sera le jour de l'examen ?

\- Je le répète, si vous étudiez la théorie suffisamment bien…

\- Et en quoi la théorie nous servira hors de Poudlard ? intervint finalement Tristan d'une voix forte.

Il avait le poing levé depuis le début de la conversation, et Harry l'avait vu s'énerver au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Et il semblerait qu'il ait finalement explosé.

 _C'est bien un Gryffondor_ , songea le Serpentard avec une certaine tendresse – qui n'était pas présente deux mois auparavant quand il pensait à son frère biologique.

\- Nous sommes dans une école, M. Potter, pas dans le monde réel, lui répondit doucement Ombrage.

Tous les autres s'étaient tus, observant la joute verbale entre le Gryffondor et leur Professeur.

\- Donc vous n'allez pas nous préparer à ce qui nous attend dehors ?

\- Mais rien ne vous attend dehors, se moqua l'ancienne Sous-Secrétaire.

\- Oh, vraiment ? répliqua Tristan.

Et Harry savait qu'il allait dire une connerie.

\- Mmh, voyons… continua le cadet Potter, faisant mine de réfléchir. Peut-être… je ne sais pas… Lord Voldemort ?

 _Le nom tabou est lâché_ , ne put s'empêcher de penser le Fourchelang alors que plusieurs Gryffondor haletaient au nom du Mage Noir.

\- Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor, M. Potter, fit de suite Ombrage.

Le silence perdura, alors que Tristan fusillait leur Professeur du regard.

\- Je pense qu'il est temps d'éclaircir certaines choses, dit-elle après quelques secondes. Depuis la fin de l'année dernière – et suite à la mort tragique de M. Diggory – le Professeur Dumbledore et M. Potter ont voulu vous faire croire qu'un certain Mage Noir était revenu d'entre les morts… Mais c'est un mensonge !

\- Ce n'est pas un mensonge ! s'écria Tristan. Vous n'étiez pas là, vous ne pouvez pas savoir !

\- C'est vrai, je n'étais pas là, fit Ombrage avec un demi-sourire. Mais quelqu'un d'autre y était. M. Potter-Black-Lupin, avez-vous quelque chose à dire ?

\- Je ne ferais aucun commentaire, répondit Harry en grinçant des dents.

Il capta de suite le regard trahi de son frère, mais il ne se tourna pas vers lui, continuant de fixer Ombrage. Cette dernière sourit, retournant s'asseoir à son bureau.

\- Bien, maintenant que la discussion est close, je vous prierais d'ouvrir vos livres à la page 5 et de lire le premier chapitre, ordonna-t-elle d'une voix douce. M. Potter, je vous attends ce soir pour une heure de retenue, dans mon Bureau.

Dès qu'Ombrage arrêta de le fixer, le Fourchelang se tourna vers son frère. Ce dernier le fixait lui aussi, et il semblait sur le point d'exploser. L'Animagus lui fit signe de se taire, et Tristan serra les dents avant de se détourner.

Ils passèrent le reste du cours à lire le livre, prenant des notes sur les chapitres.

Dès qu'ils purent sortir, Tristan se précipita dehors, Harry à sa suite. L'aîné attrapa son cadet par le bras, le faisant entrer dans la première pièce du couloir. Il ferma la porte et jeta un Sort de Silence ainsi qu'un Sortilège d'Impassibilité, puis se tourna vers le Gryffondor qui le fusillait du regard. Mais le Serpentard ne se laissa pas attendrir, prenant la parole :

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ? demanda-t-il avec colère. Tu ne vois pas que tu entres dans son jeu en lui répondant ?

\- C'est une blague ? lui retourna le roux, ahuri. Cette garce ne va rien nous apprendre et c'est à moi que tu t'en prends ?

\- Évidemment, qu'elle ne va rien nous apprendre ! s'exclama Harry. Elle n'est pas là pour ça ! Elle est là pour nous surveiller le Directeur, toi et moi ! Tu n'as pas écouté son discours, hier ? Fudge l'a envoyé pour garder un œil sur Poudlard, parce que Dumbledore est devenu trop dangereux ! Officieusement, c'est lui qui commande !

\- Et ils ne croient pas au retour de Voldemort… compris Tristan après quelques secondes.

\- Il faut que tu fasses profil bas, acquiesça le Fourchelang. Je sais que c'est difficile, vraiment, j'adorais lui faire bouffer ses dents à ce crapaud, mais on doit être discret. Tous les élèves doivent filer doux avec elle, mais nous deux plus que les autres.

\- Je comprends… soupira finalement le Gryffondor. Mais c'est dur de rester impassible quand elle parle de Cédric. Je ne le connaissais pas beaucoup, mais… Il est mort devant moi. Et j'ai du mal à l'oublier.

Harry se figea légèrement au prénom de son défunt ami, mais il fit comme si de rien était. Cédric lui manquait toujours énormément – et il lui manquerait sûrement toujours, d'une certaine façon – mais il avait petit à petit commencé à accepter ce qui était arrivé dans le cimetière, en grande partie grâce au soutien de ses amis.

\- Tu n'oublieras jamais, répondit-t-il donc avec sérieux. Tu devras apprendre à vivre avec. Mais ne laisse pas Ombrage se servir de ça contre toi.

Son cadet acquiesça après quelques secondes, et ils sortirent finalement de la salle, prenant tous les deux des directions différentes – sa Tour pour Tristan et les cachots pour Harry.

 _L'entraînement va vraiment être nécessaire, c'est certain_ , songea ce dernier en soupirant.

* * *

Et voilà un chapitre qui annonce tout un programme : les entraînements, le Quidditch, l'Occlumencie et la lutte discrète contre Ombrage ! D'ailleurs, vous ne trouvez pas que Neville et badass dans ce chapitre ? xD

Je ne pense pas avoir grand-chose à expliquer pour ce chapitre, tout est plutôt clair selon moi, mais si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas !

On se retrouve dans deux semaines (le 29/04) pour la suite !

 _ **SauleMarron19427** , pour vous servir !_


	11. Occlumencie et convocation

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, hormis l'histoire et les quelques OC qui vont apparaître.

 **Bêta-Correctrice** : Kitty Madness

 **Statut** : 15 chapitres, en cours d'écriture.

 **Merci aux revieweurs** : Athara Lindoriena, noour, PaddyLondubat, darkcaedus, Lokki1, ElwennSnape, PrekDeva, Miss Homme Enceinte 2, stormtrooper2, Oxytomire, Pims10, Muirgheal, IceQueen38, Lord Harold James Gryffondor, Ludovic PREVOT, AEIO10, Rouge-365, Mizy fullbuster, Lune Sombre (x2), Aurelie Malfoy, Rose-Eliade, aussidagility, Maeva Cerise, Poussy, Elo17, Lassa, PercabethHp, Baboune-Originelle, Le Poussin Fou.

Merci également à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en follow !

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 _Ludovic PREVOT_ : Merci pour ta review ! Pour ce qui est de la relation Harry/Tristan, tu auras encore droit à quelques moments entre eux ! ;)

 _Mizu fullbuster_ : Merci pour ta review ! Ahah, tu peux être sûr qu'Ombrage va avoir du mal contre Harry xD

 _Aussidagility_ : Merci pour ta review ! :)

 _Love maraudeurs_ : Merci pour ta review ! Alors, je ne sais pas si tu as vu le message, mais je poste mes chapitres avec deux semaines d'écart maintenant : le dernier chapitre était prévu pour le 15 avril, ce qui veut dire que j'étais en avance, et non en retard ! ;)

 _Elo17_ : Merci pour ta review ! :D

 _Lassa_ : Merci pour ta review ! Alors, la plupart de tes questions trouveront des réponses dans les prochains chapitres, mais pas toutes, alors je vais me contenter de répondre à celle-là ! ;) Pour ce qui est de la place de James et Lily à Poudlard, ce n'est pas tant que Fudge veut faire du mal aux Potter, c'est juste qu'il ne croit pas au retour de Voldemort (qu'il en a peur, surtout) ! Ombrage est plus une fanatique qu'autre chose, elle agit sans demander son avis à Fudge ! Et par rapport à la relation Lily/Harry... J'aimerais te dire qu'elle le sauverait, mais franchement, je ne peux pas répondre ! C'est peut-être mon personnage, mais je ne la contrôle pas réellement, en fait ^^ Je ne sais pas si tu comprends ce que je dis, mais ce que ferais ou ne ferais pas Lily ne dépend pas de moi !

* * *

Voilà le nouveau chapitre, où Harry et le reste de la bande mettent en place leur entraînement !

Bonne lecture ! o/

* * *

Chapitre Dix :

Poudlard étant ce qu'elle était – c'est-à-dire l'endroit avec le plus de commères du pays – il ne fallut pas plus d'une heure pour que tout le monde sache que leur nouveau Professeur n'avait aucune intention de leur apprendre quoi que ce soit.

Au dîner, ce fut le principal sujet de conversation, alors même que les Quatrièmes Années de Gryffondor et de Serpentard étaient les seuls à avoir eu cours avec Ombrage.

Harry regarda ses amis débattre sans intervenir, et aucun d'eux ne lui demanda son avis. Tous avaient compris qu'il était dans la ligne de mire du Ministère – par l'intermédiaire du crapaud rose – et ils ne voulaient pas lui apporter plus d'ennuis. Son Directeur de Maison lui avait dit de faire profil bas, et c'est exactement ce qu'il allait faire.

Après le repas, l'adolescent ne prit pas la direction des cachots, se rendant dans le Bureau de Dumbledore. Il avait contacté Sirius à propos de sa convocation au Ministère, il fallait maintenant qu'il en informe le Directeur.

\- _Suçacides_ , dit-il à la Gargouille, répétant le mot de passe que lui avait donné Théo.

L'escalier apparut instantanément, et le Fourchelang n'attendit pas pour le grimper, se retrouvant en quelques secondes devant la porte du Bureau.

\- Entrez, entendit-il avant même qu'il n'ait pu frapper.

Le Serpentard obéit, retrouvant le Directeur assis derrière son bureau, les mains croisées en dessous de son menton.

\- Que puis-je pour vous, M. Potter-Black-Lupin ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je voulais vous informer que je vais devoir quitter Poudlard pour quelques heures, samedi matin, dit-il tout de go.

Il avait toujours du mal à être en présence de Dumbledore, sa colère refaisant souvent surface dès qu'il posait les yeux sur le vieil homme. Il savait qu'objectivement, ce dernier n'était en rien responsable de la mort de Cédric, mais c'était quelque chose qu'il ne contrôlait pas.

\- Je suis convoqué au Ministère, ajouta-t-il.

\- Pour expliquer pourquoi vous avez lancé votre Patronus en plein Londres Moldu, acquiesça son interlocuteur. Sirius m'a prévenu il y a une heure. Il n'y a aucun problème, je ne peux pas vraiment vous empêcher de vous rendre au Ministère.

\- Merci, M. le Directeur, répondit Harry avant de tourner les talons.

Dumbledore ne l'arrêta pas, et c'est avec soulagement que le jeune Lord sortit du Bureau.

Il regagna rapidement sa Salle Commune, et c'est avec surprise qu'il y trouva le Professeur Rogue, qui faisait face à tous les Serpentard, sans exception.

\- Nous n'attendions plus que vous, M. Potter-Black-Lupin, dit le Maître des Potions en le voyant entrer. Prenez place, s'il vous plaît, j'ai à vous parler.

Le jeune Lord acquiesça sans rien dire, rejoignant ses amis en leur jetant un regard interrogateur. Ils ne firent qu'hausser les épaules, Harry se concentra donc totalement sur son Professeur.

\- Bien, fit celui-ci. Comme les Cinquièmes Années ont pu le constater, et comme le reste d'entre vous l'a appris, le Professeur Ombrage ne fera aucun cours pratique. Étant donné qu'elle agit avec le soutien du Ministre en personne, même le Professeur Dumbledore ne pourra rien y faire. Toutefois, je refuse de vous laisser passer vos examens sans que vous soyez un minimum préparé. Ayant un emploi du temps plutôt chargé, je ne pourrais prendre en charge que l'entraînement des Septièmes Années, en vue des Accumulations de Sorcellerie Particulièrement Intensive et Contraignante. Pour les autres, il va falloir vous débrouiller seul. De nombreuses salles sont disponibles dans le couloir menant à mon Bureau, je vous autorise à les utiliser. Cependant, il vous faudra rester discret. Si Mrs Ombrage vous découvre, je ne pourrais pas vous protéger.

Tout le monde hocha la tête, comprenant que l'autorité de leur Directeur de Maison s'arrêtait aux frontières de Poudlard, contrairement à celle de leur Professeur de DCFM.

\- Organisez-vous pour que chaque année ait une soirée pour s'entraîner, continua Rogue. Tout en sachant que les entraînements de Quidditch auront lieu les lundis et les jeudis. Je m'occuperais des Septièmes Année le jeudi soir, c'est ma seule soirée de libre, vous ne pourrez donc pas faire partie de l'Équipe.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, Monsieur, intervint Matthews, le Préfet de Septième Année. Nous vous remercions de prendre le temps de nous aider.

\- Il est hors de question que je laisse mes élèves rater leurs examens, se contenta de répondre leur Professeur.

Il hocha la tête, puis sortit des cachots.

\- Bien, s'exclama Matthews. Les Premières Années, ce sera le lundi, le mardi pour les Quatrièmes Années, le mercredi pour les Deuxièmes Années, le vendredi pour les Sixièmes Années, le samedi pour les Cinquièmes Années et le dimanche pour les Troisièmes Années. Cela convient à tout le monde ?

Personne ne protesta, ce fut donc décidé. Les élèves se dispersèrent ensuite, chacun retournant à ses occupations.

\- Quand je disais que Rogue était le meilleur Directeur de Maison qu'on pouvait avoir, fit Ginny une fois leur groupe à l'écart des autres, sous Sortilège de Silence. Avec tout ce qu'il a déjà à faire, il prend quand même le temps de s'occuper de nous.

\- Tu crois que les autres Directeurs de Maison feront pareil ? s'enquit Astoria.

\- Flitwick, peut-être, acquiesça Théo. Après tout, il est connu comme un des meilleurs Duellistes du pays. Pour ce qui est de McGonagall et de Chourave…

\- Je ne pense pas que McGonagall puisse se permettre ce genre de choses, intervint Blaise. En tant que Professeur le plus proche de Dumbledore, elle doit être surveillée par Ombrage. Plus que les autres, j'entends.

\- Rogue doit être surveillé aussi, alors, marmonna Owen.

\- Ombrage n'a pas le talent nécessaire pour espionner Rogue, se moqua Harry. Il doit être encore plus prudent que Dumbledore et brouiller tous ses déplacements. Encore plus depuis le retour de Tom.

Ses amis acquiescèrent, et la conversation roula sur d'autres sujets.

Le lendemain matin, Neville confirma leur intuition : le Professeur McGonagall ne leur avait rien proposé pour pallier à leur futur manque de pratique.

\- Hermione est déjà en train de chercher une solution, dit-il. Je pense qu'elle cherche quelqu'un pour leur donner des cours, mais pas seulement pour les BUSEs. Elle veut pouvoir se défendre contre Voldemort, s'il attaque.

\- Est-ce qu'elle et Weasley savent que Potter n'est pas le Survivant ? demanda Théo. Elle se sentirait peut-être plus en sécurité en sachant que les probabilités qu'ils soient attaqués sont plutôt minces…

\- Le fait que Tristan ne soit pas le Survivant n'exclut pas une attaque, le contredit Harry. Tristan reste mon frère, et Tom l'utilisera probablement pour m'atteindre. Et tant que ses meilleurs amis, Ron et Hermione sont autant en danger que lui. Voir plus. Tristan est entraîné depuis pas mal de temps maintenant, et il a un meilleur niveau qu'eux en DCFM.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne leur proposerait pas de s'entraîner avec nous ? intervint Ginny.

\- Et pourquoi est-ce qu'on ferait ça ? s'enquit Laura en haussant un sourcil.

\- Parce que comme l'a dit Harry, ils font partie des cibles potentielles de Tom pour l'atteindre, rétorqua la rousse. Être sûr qu'ils savent se défendre serait un plus. Il n'y a pas qu'eux, d'ailleurs. D'autres étudiants peuvent représenter des cibles pour les Mangemorts.

\- Elle a raison, approuva Blaise. Susan, par exemple, en tant que fille de la Directrice du Département de la Justice Magique. Et même les Jumeaux, en tant que Weasley. Mais on ne peut pas se permettre de se retrouver avec la moitié de l'École pour nos cours de défense. Il faudrait faire une sélection, et ne prendre que des personnes qui croient réellement au retour de Voldemort.

\- Pourquoi cela ? l'interrogea Astoria en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Parce qu'on ne va pas apprendre des Sortilèges pour réussir nos BUSEs, répondit sa sœur à la place du basané. Le but est de pouvoir rester en vie en cas d'attaque. Les examens sont largement secondaires, même si notre entraînement nous aidera sûrement.

\- Je pense que l'on peut intégrer quelques personnes, alors, fit Neville. Les Jumeaux, déjà. Le Trio également. Pour Susan, c'est plus compliqué. On ne connaît pas beaucoup de Poufsouffle, et on n'a aucune raison de l'approcher.

\- Le plus simple serait de lui envoyer un courrier pour lui dire qu'on veut la voir, intervint Théo. On lui donne rendez-vous quelque part, et ensuite on lui en parle.

\- Tu veux bien t'en charger, Neville ? lui demanda le Fourchelang. Vous vous entendez bien, et je pense qu'elle sera moins méfiante si la demande vient de toi.

Le Gryffondor acquiesça.

\- Il y a quelqu'un d'autre qui aimerait avoir un entraînement, dit soudainement Luna de sa voix sérieuse.

L'héritière Lovegood avait le regard braqué sur Harry, qui comprit sans mal de qui elle parlait.

 _Cho._

Il n'avait pas croisé la Serdaigle une seule fois depuis leur retour à Poudlard, et pour être honnête, il n'était pas pressé que ça arrive. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, elle pleurait devant la tombe de son défunt petit-ami, les yeux rougis et l'expression brisée. Lui avait déjà du mal à surmonter la mort de Cédric, il n'imaginait pas le calvaire que devait vivre la Chinoise.

Mais Luna avait raison. De ce qu'il avait appris d'elle l'année dernière, Cho n'était pas du genre à abandonner. Elle voulait sûrement faire payer la mort du Poufsouffle aux Mangemorts et à Voldemort. Et autant l'impliquer là-dedans ne plaisait pas au Serpentard, autant il préférait être sûr qu'elle soit convenablement préparée au combat, puisqu'il savait qu'elle ne changerait pas d'avis.

\- J'irais la voir, décida-t-il après quelques secondes.

Tous les yeux s'étaient fixés sur lui pendant son échange avec Luna, mais Neville semblait le seul à avoir deviné de qui ils parlaient.

\- Je viendrais avec toi, lui dit ce dernier.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé, souffla l'Héritier Lupin en réponse.

\- Je ne te demande pas ton avis, rétorqua le Rouge-et-Or avec sérieux. Je t'informe, c'est tout. Et en parlant d'informations, on va être en retard en Soins aux Créatures Magiques si on ne bouge pas.

Tous se levèrent d'un même mouvement en constatant qu'effectivement, il était l'heure d'aller en cours. Owen annula le Sortilège de Silence qui les entourait – ils en plaçaient un à chaque repas pour pouvoir parler librement – et chacun prit la direction de sa salle de classe.

La journée passa sans encombre, et c'est le soir juste après le dîner que Neville et Harry partirent à la recherche de la Serdaigle, aidés de la Carte du Maraudeur.

\- Elle est en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie, seule, indiqua le Gryffondor.

Harry acquiesça sans parler, prenant la direction de l'Aile Ouest du château. Aucun d'eux ne parla pendant le chemin, se contentant d'échanger quelques coups d'œil. Le Fourchelang savait que son ami était inquiet pour lui, mais il savait aussi qu'il ne l'empêcherait pas d'aller voir Cho.

\- Je t'attends là, fit le Lord Londubat alors qu'ils arrivaient devant la porte de la Tour.

Le Serpentard acquiesça, poussant le battant. La Tour d'Astronomie devait faire une vingtaine de mètres carrés, avec une vue sur le parc et le lac de l'École. Cho était assise sur la rambarde, une jambe repliée contre sa poitrine et l'autre pendant dans le vide.

S'il n'était pas au courant de la présence d'un sort de protection pour empêcher les élèves de se suicider – mis en place après qu'un Poufsouffle ait sauté de la Tour à l'époque des Fondateurs, merci L'Histoire de Poudlard – Harry se serait inquiété de la voir ainsi. Il se contenta de s'approcher légèrement, restant tout de même à distance.

\- Tu voulais me parler ? demanda la Serdaigle en se tournant vers lui, refermant son livre au passage.

Livre de défense qui était bien au-dessus du niveau d'une Sixième Année, ce qui le conforta dans sa décision de l'intégrer à leur entraînement, si elle le souhaitait.

\- Comme tu le sais, Ombrage n'a pas l'intention de nous donner de cours décent, dit-il en s'appuyant contre le mur. Owen a eu l'idée de mettre en place un entraînement, pour nous préparer.

\- Il a peur de rater ses examens ? railla-t-elle.

Son visage se durcit, alors qu'elle le fixait avec colère :

\- Tu crois vraiment que j'en ai quelque chose à faire ?

\- Il veut être prêt à se battre, répondit le jeune Lord en fronçant les sourcils. Voldemort est revenu, alors il veut apprendre à se défendre. Pour pouvoir protéger sa vie et celle de ses amis.

La Serdaigle sembla se dégonfler à cette réponse, et elle détourna les yeux en direction du parc.

\- Qui va vous entraîner ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

\- Moi, répondit le Serpentard. Cela peut paraître arrogant, mais je suis celui qui a le plus de connaissances en DCFM, et je commence à bien connaître Voldemort, à force.

Cho ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes, continuant d'observer à l'extérieur. Mais quand elle se tourna à nouveau vers son condisciple, ses yeux étaient déterminés.

\- Je veux en être, ordonna-t-elle presque.

\- Pourquoi crois-tu que je sois là ? lui retourna Harry d'une voix calme. Je me doute que tu ne resteras pas à rien faire alors que les Mangemorts reprennent des forces. Pas après…

Le Cinquième Année ne finit pas sa phrase, mais aucun d'eux n'en avait besoin pour comprendre de quoi il parlait.

\- J'aurais préféré que tu ne te battes pas, je l'avoue, continua-t-il. Mais quitte à ce que tu le fasses, autant que tu sois bien préparée.

La jeune fille le sonda du regard un long moment, puis elle acquiesça.

\- Où et quand ?

\- Tous les samedis soirs, dans la Salle sur Demande, répondit le Serpentard. Fais en sorte de ne pas être repérée, si possible.

N'ayant rien de plus à rajouter, et sachant que Cho devait probablement avoir envie de se retrouver seule, il tourna les talons, rejoignant Neville en haut des escaliers.

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais en parler discrètement au Trio et aux Jumeaux ? demanda l'Héritier Lupin quand ils arrivèrent dans le Hall.

\- Je ferais passer le message dès ce soir, acquiesça le Gryffondor. Et je profiterais de ta leçon avec Rogue demain pour aller voir Susan.

Harry acquiesça distraitement, pensant à la leçon en question. Il ne savait pas réellement comment les choses allaient se passer, pour l'apprentissage de l'Occlumencie. Il faisait confiance au Professeur Rogue, cela ne faisait aucun doute, mais il se doutait qu'il lui faudrait entrer dans sa tête pour l'aider à créer la barrière autour de son esprit.

Et même s'il lui faisait confiance, il y avait certaines choses qu'il n'avait pas envie de partager avec son Directeur de Maison.

C'est ce qu'il pensa quand le Maître des Potions le fit entrer dans son Bureau le lendemain soir, juste après le dîner.

\- Bien, fit le Professeur après l'avoir fait entrer dans une autre pièce, attenante à son Bureau. Comme vous le savez, vous êtes là pour apprendre l'Art de l'Occlumencie, qui devrait vous permettre de couper la connexion entre votre esprit et celui du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Rogue fit une pause, lui jetant un regard perçant avant de reprendre :

\- D'après ce que vos Tuteurs et vous-mêmes m'avez dit au sujet de ce lien, il semblerait que votre cicatrice vous fasse mal quand il est présent, et que vous soyez capable de « voir » ce qu'il fait pendant vos rêves. En prenant cela en compte, nous pouvons supposer que vous pourriez également être capable de ressentir ce qu'il ressent, si ce sont des émotions intenses.

L'élève fronça les sourcils, n'ayant pas le souvenir d'ayant déjà vécu ce genre de situations.

\- Essayez de vous rappeler d'un moment où un sentiment fort vous a submergé, sans que vous puissiez le contrôler, lui dit son Directeur. Cela peut être n'importe quoi : de la joie, de l'excitation, de l'impatience, de la haine, de la colère…

\- La colère, répéta doucement Harry.

Il se revoyait entrer dans le Bureau Directorial, et être envahi par une colère sourde à la vue de Dumbledore. Il avait même eu une envie fugace de lui briser la nuque, sur l'instant.

\- Oui ? l'incita le Maître des Potions.

\- J'ai ressenti de la colère quand je suis allé voir le Directeur lundi soir, expliqua l'Animagus Tigre. Je lui en veux toujours pour la débâcle de l'année dernière, c'est évident, mais c'était plus que ça. C'était une véritable colère, presque de la _haine_. Le genre de haine que _je_ ressens devant Tom.

\- Les sentiments négatifs du Seigneur des Ténèbres envers Dumbledore vous auraient donc été transmis par votre connexion, marmonna l'adulte. Je vous conseille de ne pas vous retrouver seul avec le Directeur avant que vous ne maîtrisiez l'Occlumencie, M. Potter-Black-Lupin. Si vous laissez ce sentiment s'exacerber, vous pourriez perdre le contrôle.

\- Je ferais ce qu'il faut pour l'éviter, lui assura le nouveau Capitaine de Quidditch.

Il n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver avec le meurtre de Dumbledore sur les bras.

\- Pour combattre ce lien, il va falloir créer une sorte de barrière autour de votre esprit, reprit Rogue. Une barrière la plus solide possible, pour que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne puisse pas la déjouer. Cela devrait suffire pour vous éloigner de lui la journée. La nuit, cependant, les barrières d'Occlumencie sont bien moins fortes – à moins d'avoir des années et des années de pratique –, il est donc probable que vous continuiez à rêver de ce qu'il fait.

\- Je pense que j'arriverais à le supporter, fit Harry en grimaçant intérieurement. Mes nuits ne sont jamais exemptes de cauchemars, alors un de plus ou de moins ne changera pas grand-chose.

Son Professeur lui lança un regard cryptique, mais ne releva pas.

\- Les premiers cours seront essentiellement basés sur de la méditation, pour mettre en place votre barrière, continua-t-il après quelques secondes. Vous devez l'imaginer autour de votre esprit, protégeant vos pensées et vos souvenirs. Dès que je songerais que vous êtes prêt, j'essayerais d'entrer dans votre esprit, et vous devrez essayer de me repousser.

\- Et si je n'y arrive pas, vous aurez accès à tous mes souvenirs ? demanda l'adolescent sans pouvoir cacher sa grimace.

\- Auriez-vous quelque chose à me cacher, M. Potter-Black-Lupin ? lui retourna son professeur en haussant un sourcil.

\- Oui, répondit-il avec honnêteté. Je vous fais confiance, mais il y a des choses sur moi que je n'ai pas envie que vous sachiez.

Rogue le sonda pendant de longues minutes, puis il soupira légèrement.

\- C'est quelque chose que je peux comprendre, dit-il. Et je vous promets de ne pas parler avec qui que ce soit de ce que je pourrais voir, vos Tuteurs inclus. Mais vous devez comprendre qu'il vaut mieux que ce soit moi qui ai accès à ses souvenirs que le Seigneur des Ténèbres. S'il tombe sur des possibles sources de faiblesse, il n'hésitera pas à les utiliser contre vous.

\- Je sais, acquiesça l'adolescent.

\- Et si vous ne voulez pas que je voie certaines choses, vous n'aurez qu'à me repousser, ajouta le Maître des Potions avec un sourire narquois.

\- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, grommela Harry en retour.

Son Professeur l'invita ensuite à s'installer au sol sur le tapis, en position indienne. Il l'imita quelques secondes plus tard, se plaçant à deux mètres de lui.

\- Maintenant, fermez les yeux et concentrez-vous pour faire le vide dans votre esprit, dit-il.

Sa voix n'était pas plus haute qu'un chuchotement, mais le Serpentard l'entendit sans problèmes.

\- Ne pensez à rien d'autre que votre respiration. L'air qui entre et qui sort de votre corps. Maintenant, imaginez une barrière. Elle peut être comme vous voulez : de l'eau, du feu, du béton, c'est à vous de choisir.

Harry n'eut pas à réfléchir bien longtemps, une barrière d'étoiles s'imposant immédiatement dans son esprit. Il avait l'habitude de contempler le ciel avec Sirius et Remus quand il était plus jeune, alors qu'ils habitaient en France.

 _\- Sirius est l'étoile principale de la Constellation du Grand Chien, lui répétait sans arrêt son Parrain. Ce qui veut dire qu'où que je sois, je veillerais toujours sur toi._

 _\- Et Remus ? avait-il demandé._

 _\- Remus il triche, lui répondait l'Animagus Chien avec une moue boudeuse. Lui, c'est toute une_ _Constellation, qu'il a. La Constellation du Loup, et l'étoile la plus lumineuse est Alpha Lupi. Mais mon étoile est quand même bien plus brillante._

Il se souvenait de la claque que c'était pris son Tuteur sur la tête, la première fois qu'il lui avait expliqué ça. Sans le contrôler, un sourire prit place sur son visage.

Il avait toujours considéré le ciel étoilé comme réconfortant. Le fait d'avoir été élevé comme un Black, où la plupart des prénoms étaient choisis en fonction de l'étoile la plus voyante le jour de la naissance de l'enfant, avait peut-être exacerbé cette sensation. Mais il s'était toujours senti en sécurité, sous le regard de ses boules lumineuses.

La médiation dura encore deux heures avant que Rogue ne le relâche. Deux heures durant lesquelles il fit en sorte de renforcer sa barrière étoilée, ne voulant pas décevoir son Professeur le jour où il attaquerait son esprit. Ce dernier lui avait conseillé de continuer cet exercice tous les soirs pendant une demi-heure avant de se coucher, et c'est ce qu'il comptait faire.

La fin de semaine passa rapidement, et même si Tristan était resté calme cette fois-là, ne réagissant pas aux provocations de leur professeur, cela n'empêcha pas Ombrage de trouver un prétexte pour le mettre en retenue tous les soirs de la semaine. Malgré cela, il semblerait que leur année serait relativement normale, comparée aux quatre précédentes.

Le samedi matin, le Serpentard se leva avec une légère boule au ventre, seul signe de son stress par rapport à sa convocation au Ministère. Il avait prévenu Neville, Blaise et Théo – les seuls présents pendant l'attaque – et avait inventé un prétexte par rapport à ses responsabilités de Lord pour expliquer son absence aux autres.

Il leur parlerait de la présence des Détraqueurs à Londres ce soir au début de leur entraînement, après s'être assuré qu'aucune fuite ne serait possible.

Mais avant tout, il avait une audience à affronter.

Sirius vint le chercher à Poudlard à neuf heures et demie le samedi matin, et ils prirent la direction de Pré-au-Lard pour prendre la cheminée et se rendre au Ministère de la Magie.

Une fois dans le Hall du bâtiment gouvernemental, ils passèrent par le guichet de contrôle avant de se rendre au Deuxième Étage, où les attendait Mrs Bones.

\- Lord Potter-Black, M. Black, merci d'être venus, dit-elle en les voyants arriver.

\- Mrs Bones, la salua Harry avec un baisemain. Ravi de vous revoir.

La Tante de Susan lui fit un mince sourire, puis elle leur fit signe de la suivre.

Ils entrèrent dans un Bureau qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir été utilisé depuis un moment. Une table était présente au milieu de la pièce, derrière laquelle étaient assis Fudge et l'Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt, que l'adolescent avait croisé plusieurs fois dans les couloirs du Manoir Black – un membre de l'Ordre, donc.

\- Monsieur le Ministre, salua le Serpentard avec un signe de tête. Je ne savais pas que vous assistiez à cette audience.

\- J'ai demandé à être présent, lui répondit l'homme politique. Mais je n'ai pas l'intention d'intervenir, juste d'observer.

\- Bien, intervint Amelia une fois installée. Nous sommes ici en raison de l'utilisation du Sortilège de Patronus le 1er septembre à dix heures dix-sept par Harry James Potter-Black-Lupin, Lord Potter-Black en plein Londres Moldu. Étant donné la nature du Sortilège utilisé, le Département de la Justice Magique a besoin d'une justification.

L'adolescent ne jeta pas un regard à son Parrain, qu'il savait à sa droite. Il était désormais Lord de deux Maisons, il devait apprendre à se débrouille seul.

\- Nous étions en chemin pour la gare de King's Cross pour prendre le Poudlard Express quand deux Détraqueurs sont apparus à quelques mètres devant nous, expliqua-t-il donc d'une voix neutre. Je suis le premier à les avoir sentis, j'ai donc agi en conséquence.

Le Ministre ouvrit la bouche, semblant pétrifié. Mrs Bones, elle, l'observait fixement, un sourcil haussé en signe d'étonnement alors que l'Auror noir se contentait de prendre des notes sans réagir à ce qu'il avait entendu.

\- Avant que vous ne posiez la question, je jure sur ma Magie que je viens de vous dire l'entière vérité, ajouta Harry. Je peux vous montrer mes souvenirs, si vous voulez une autre preuve.

\- Ainsi que les miens, intervint Sirius en avançant d'un pas.

\- Vous étiez présent, M. Black ? l'interrogea l'Auror.

\- En effet, acquiesça l'Animagus Chien. Étaient également présentes Lady Augusta Londubat et l'Auror Nymphadora Tonks.

\- Comme se fait-il que cela ne soit pas l'un de vous qui aient jeté le Sortilège ? s'enquit la Directrice du Département de la Justice Magique.

\- Comme Harry vous l'a dit, il les a sentis le premier, répéta l'ancien Lord Black. Mais moi, ce qui m'inquiète, c'est que deux Détraqueurs se soient éloignés d'Azkaban et aient attaqué mon fils.

En disant cela, Sirius regarda directement Fudge, qui s'était figés au moment du serment d'Harry.

\- J'aimerais aussi comprendre leur présence, intervint l'Auror. Normalement, les Détraqueurs ne peuvent quitter Azkaban sans ordre express du Ministère.

\- Insinuez-vous que j'aie ordonné cette attaque, Auror Shacklebolt ? siffla le Ministre.

\- Bien sûr que non, personne n'insinue cela, Cornelius, répondit la Tante de Susan à la place de son employé. Mais il n'est pas exclu qu'un membre du gouvernement l'ait fait. Ou même que les Détraqueurs aient décidé d'eux-mêmes d'aller faire un tour. Le fait qu'ils aient croisé Lord Potter-Black n'ait peut-être qu'une coïncidence.

Évidemment, elle ne croyait pas un mot de ce qu'elle venait de dire, et il en était de même pour l'Auror. Pour eux, membres de l'Ordre, le coupable le plus probable était Voldemort. Harry pensait la même chose, mais ce serait le pire scénario possible : si les Détraqueurs avaient déjà rejoint les rangs de Tom, il fallait s'attendre à une évasion imminente d'Azkaban.

\- Je penche plus vers l'accident, reprit Fudge après quelques secondes. Mais j'ordonne qu'une enquête complète soit menée, pour savoir comment deux Détraqueurs on put s'éloigner d'Azkaban. Amelia, Kingsley, vous ne ferez vos rapports qu'à moi. Il est hors de question qu'un de nos Lords soit mis en danger de la sorte.

Les deux employés du Ministère acquiescèrent alors que le Serpentard levait intérieurement les yeux au ciel. Le petit speech de Fudge n'était là que pour s'assurer qu'il lui reste allié.

Et vu que l'adolescent avait pour l'instant besoin de lui… :

\- Je vous remercie, Monsieur le Ministre, dit-il donc avec un signe de tête. Je suis sûr que cette enquête sera menée dans les règles, avec vous aux commandes. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'aimerais retourner à Poudlard, j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à faire.

\- Nous ne vous retenons pas plus longtemps, fit Fudge avec un sourire en coin. Je vous souhaite bon retour, Milord.

\- Merci, Monsieur le Ministre, fit Harry en retour.

Il salua les deux autres d'un signe de tête et d'un sourire – beaucoup plus sincère – puis sortit de la pièce, suivi de Sirius.

Ce n'est qu'une fois dans l'ascenseur qu'il s'autorisa à grimacer.

\- Je déteste la politique, grogna-t-il.

\- Je veux bien te croire, ricana son Parrain en retour. Je détestais ça aussi, à ton âge. Mais dis-toi que tu te débrouilles beaucoup mieux que moi.

\- Évidemment, railla l'adolescent en retour. Associé politique et Gryffondor, c'est comme dire que Tom est un ange. Un non-sens complet.

\- Eh ! s'indigna l'ancien Lord en lui donnant une taloche sur la tête. Je ne te permets pas, enfant ingrat !

Le Serpentard pouffa, et c'est dans la bonne humeur qu'il fut ramené à Poudlard, son Parrain le raccompagnant même jusqu'à sa Salle Commune.

\- N'oublie pas de nous donner des nouvelles, gamin ! lui dit-il avant de faire demi-tour pour sortir des cachots.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu !

Pour ce qui est de la façon dont Rogue enseigne l'Occlumencie à Harry, c'est ma vision des choses, je ne sais pas du tout si ça se passe comme ça en réalité... Mais je pense que vous serez tous d'accord pour dire que ce que fait Rogue dans le canon n'a rien de pédagogique : ce n'est pas en attaquant l'esprit d'Harry avec le plus de force possible qu'il lui apprendra à se protéger de ce genre d'attaques, je pense !

Je pense que le reste est plutôt clair, mais si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas ! :)

On se retrouve dans deux semaines (le 13/05) pour la suite !

 _ **SauleMarron19427** , pour vous servir !_


	12. Premier entraînement

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, hormis l'histoire et les quelques OC qui vont apparaître.

 **Bêta-Correctrice** : Kitty Madness

 **Statut** : 15 chapitres, en cours d'écriture.

 **Merci aux revieweurs** : DetectiveRan008, PrekDeva, Rose-Eliade, Pims10, Le Cerf-Pentard, stormtrooper2, nana99, aussidagility, Le Poussin Fou, noour, Lokki1, Love Maraudeurs (x2), ElwennSnape, Miss Homme Enceinte 2, Muirgheal, Lord Harold James Gryffondor, Elo17, Oxytomire, Poussy, marion08, lefoudeslivres, IceQueen38, PetitLutin22, Lia Potter, Guest, Lassa (x2).

Merci également à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en follow !

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 _Aussidagility_ : Merci pour ta review ! :)

 _Le Poussin Fou_ : Merci pour ta review ! Bon, faut dire, dans le canon, il a ses raisons de détester Harry... Mais c'est pas le meilleur professeur du monde, et de loin xD

 _Love Maraudeurs_ : Merci pour ta review !

 _Miss Homme Enceinte 2_ : Merci pour ta review ! Pour les souvenirs qu'Harry souhaiterait cacher à Rogue, il n'y a rien de spécifique, en fait... Juste, je pense que personne n'aimerait que quelqu'un d'autre puisse voir toutes ses joies/peines/envies/désirs, ce genre de choses... Pour ce qui est de McGo, je pense aussi qu'elle ne dirait pas non, mais elle est beaucoup trop surveillé à l'heure actuelle !

 _Elo17_ : Merci pour ta review ! :D

 _Marion08_ : Merci pour ta review, contente de voir que tout te plait ! :)

 _Lia Potter_ : Merci pour ta review ! Je ne dis pas que Rogue ne veut pas protéger Harry dans le canon, mais disons qu'il y a d'autres moyens de le faire, il aurait pu être moins violent et au moins lui expliquer comment protéger son esprit avant de l'attaquer comme un bourrin ^^ Pour ce qui est de la relation Harry/Daphnée, cela va avancer, mais comme on dit : tout vient à point à qui sait attendre ! x)

 _Guest_ : Merci pour ta review ! Et j'espère que tes exams' ce sont bien passés ! ;)

 _Lassa_ : Merci pour ta review ! :D Alors, pour tes questions : Elizabeth n'était pas là dans le Tome II tout simplement parce que les Potter ne voulaient pas qu'Harry  & compagnie apprennent son existence ! Pour ce qui est du point de vue Internationnal, on aura celui de la France, mais pas beaucoup plus : les sociétés Magiques sont plutôt fermés aux autres, et je pense que les autres interviendraient seulement si Voldemort commençait à loucher sur leurs pays xD Certains membres du club de défense ne pourront pas faire de Magie Noire, tout simplement parce que leur famille est axé sur la Magie Blanche depuis tellement de générations qu'ils ne pourraient pas la contrôler ! Et par rapport au fait qu'Elizabeth n'est pas dans le club : je pense déjà que Voldemort n'en a strictement rien à faire d'elle ! Il doit savoir qu'elle existe, mais il s'en fiche ! Et pour ce qui est du club, elle n'est qu'en Deuxième Année, c'est un peu trop tôt pour ce qu'Harry veut leur faire apprendre ^^

* * *

Voilà le nouveau chapitre, leur premier entraînement !

Enjoy ! :)

* * *

Chapitre Onze :

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Harry avait rejoint ses amis dans la Bibliothèque. En effet, ils avaient prévu de faire leurs devoirs avant leur entraînement, pour avoir leur journée du lendemain libre.

Le Professeur McGonagall leur avait demandée une composition sur les différents types de Métamorphose Humaine, qui constituaient le sujet principal de leurs cours de ce semestre Binns leur avait donné une dissertation sur le Traité Gobelins de 1615… Sans compter les devoirs donnés par les Professeurs Flitwick, Chourave et Ombrage, ainsi que les recherches à faire pour leur prochain cours de Potions.

\- J'ai déjà dit que je détestais la Botanique ? grommela Blaise après une heure à plancher sur la matière en question.

\- J'ai une idée, fit Neville en se tournant vers le Serpentard. Je t'aide en Botanique, et tu m'aides en Histoire. Deal ?

\- Deal, acquiesça le Lord Zabini en serrant la main du Gryffondor.

Les autres pouffèrent légèrement en voyant le sourire de leurs deux amis.

\- Votre marché devra attendre, c'est l'heure du déjeuner, intervint Théo en rangeant ses affaires.

Tous le suivirent, et ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle, s'installant tous ensemble à la Table des Serpentard. Quelques minutes plus tard, Lizzie, Pauline, Dennis Crivey et une autre élève – que l'Héritier Lupin reconnut comme étant Coline Roche, une Première Année – entraient dans la pièce, et ils se dirigèrent veux eux.

\- On peut s'asseoir avec vous ? s'enquit Elizabeth en arrivant.

\- Aucun problème, répondit Blaise en se décalant, laissant la cadette Potter s'installer à ses côtés, la faisant se retrouver en face d'Harry.

\- Alors, cette première semaine ? demanda ce dernier.

\- C'est plutôt simple, répondit la Deuxième Année après quelques secondes. Le seul cours un tant soit peu difficile, c'est les Sortilèges. Mais le Professeur Flitwick est toujours d'accord pour nous aider en cas de problème, donc cela reste abordable.

\- Tu as du mal en Sortilège ? s'enquit Daphnée, qui adorait cette matière.

\- Ce n'est pas ma matière de prédilection, nuança Lizzie. Mais je me débrouille.

\- Tu veux que je t'aide un peu ? enchaîna Lady Greengass. J'aime beaucoup les Sortilèges, alors te donner des cours ne me dérange pas.

\- Daphnée est la première de notre année, dans cette classe, ajouta Harry avec un sourire pour sa meilleure amie. Si quelqu'un peut t'aider, c'est elle.

\- Je ne voudrais pas déranger, répondit timidement la plus jeune.

\- Si je te propose, c'est que tu ne me déranges pas, lui retourna la blonde avec un sourire. Que dis-tu de se voir le mercredi soir ? Pauline, Dennis, vous pouvez venir aussi.

\- Coline pourrait venir ? demanda l'Héritière Sagot, désignant la Première Année.

\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, je me débrouille bien en Sortilèges pour le moment, répondit cette dernière avec un sourire. Mais merci d'avoir pensé à moi, Pauline.

\- Si tu es sûr, fit Daphnée. Mais si tu as besoin, n'hésites pas.

\- C'est gentil, merci, lui retourna la Serdaigle.

Le reste du repas passa sans problèmes, Harry écoutant sa sœur parler de ses cours de la semaine et de son envie de rejoindre l'équipe de Quidditch de sa Maison.

Une fois le déjeuner terminé, les dix amis retournèrent dans la Bibliothèque, bientôt rejoints par le groupe de la cadette Potter, qui s'installèrent à une table en face de la leur. Daphnée en profita pour les aider avec leur devoir de Sortilège, faisant sourire Harry.

Voir sa meilleure amie et sa sœur ensemble le troublait légèrement – surtout en considérant le fait qu'il était amoureux de ladite meilleure amie – mais il essaya de ne pas le laisser paraître. Cependant, à en croire les sourires moqueurs de Blaise, Astoria et Ginny, il n'était pas très doué.

La journée ainsi que le dîner se passèrent dans la bonne humeur, et le groupe se rendit discrètement dans la Salle sur Demande pour dix-neuf heures quarante-cinq, s'installant confortablement pour attendre les autres.

À vingt heures précises, les Jumeaux arrivèrent, puis Susan et Cho. Il fallut attendre encore quelques minutes pour que le Trio se joigne à eux, mais ils furent bientôt au complet.

\- Bien, fit Harry une fois tout le monde installé. Si nous sommes là, c'est pour mettre en place un entraînement de défense. Chaque personne dans cette pièce croit au retour de Voldemort et représente une cible pour les Mangemorts, il faut donc qu'on soit capable de se battre.

\- Je suis d'accord, approuva Hermione. Mais il nous faudrait un bon professeur. Quelqu'un qui a déjà affronté les Mangemorts et Voldemort, et qui sait à quoi s'attendre.

\- C'est pour ça qu'on a demandé à Harry de s'en charger, intervint Théo. Il a affronté Tom déjà trois fois depuis la Première Année, et il a été entraîné par Sirius et Remus depuis ses cinq ans. Si quelqu'un peut nous apprendre à nous défendre, c'est lui.

Tout le monde acquiesça, hormis Ron, qui ne put cacher une grimace.

\- C'est un Serpentard… marmonna-t-il.

\- Ron, lui dit immédiatement Tristan avec un regard noir. Serpentard ou pas, Harry est le mieux placé pour nous apprendre de nombreux sorts. Il est sans doute l'étudiant le plus puissant de notre année, voire de l'École entière. La couleur de son blason ne le définit pas.

\- Je n'aurais jamais cru entendre ça de toi, Potter, intervint Astoria après quelques secondes de silence stupéfait. Te voir défendre les Serpentard est plutôt étrange.

\- Il m'a sauvé la vie, répondit-il en soutenant son regard. Et comme vous nous l'avez dit l'année dernière, Peter Pettigrow est un Gryffondor, mais cela n'empêche pas d'être un Mangemort.

Personne ne répondit, et le silence s'installe dans la pièce, jusqu'à ce que Susan ne prenne la parole :

\- Hum, désolée si ma question est idiote, mais… Pourquoi est-ce que vous dites qu'Harry a affronté Voldemort _trois fois_ ? Parce qu'à part à la fin du Tournois, je ne suis au courant de rien.

\- En Première Année, il a empêché Voldemort de s'emparer de la Pierre Philosophale, que Dumbledore avait cachée dans le château, expliqua Neville.

\- Et en Deuxième Année, il est venu me sauver dans la Chambre des Secrets – tuant un Basilic au passage –, empêchant par la même occasion Voldemort de revenir, enchaina Ginny.

\- Quel rapport entre Voldemort et ton enlèvement ? s'enquit Fred.

Sa question fit froncer les sourcils des amis de la cadette Weasley, qui se tournèrent vers elle. La rousse avait les joues légèrement rouges, signe de sa gêne.

\- Ils ne savent pas, comprit Owen en quelques secondes.

\- Savoir quoi ? intervint George, inquiet. Ginny, qu'est-ce que tu nous caches ?

\- C'est moi qui ai ouvert la Chambre il y a trois ans, avoua cette dernière du bout des lèvres, baissant les yeux. J'avais trouvé un Journal dans mes affaires, et je m'en suis servi comme Journal Intime. Le Journal me répondait, mais je pensais que c'était normal… Je –

La Quatrième Année ne put continuer, déglutissant difficilement. Harry savait que cette histoire la hantait toujours, et qu'elle faisait encore souvent des cauchemars où il mourrait en essayant de la sauver dans la Chambre. C'est pourquoi il prit la suite des explications :

\- Le Journal appartenait en fait à Tom Jedusor alias Voldemort, dit-il. Une sorte de souvenir de Voldemort était emprisonné dans le Journal, et plus Ginny écrivait à l'intérieur, plus Tom la contrôlait. Il l'a obligé à ouvrir la Chambre, à écrire les messages sur les murs et à faire semblant d'être enlevé pour attirer Tristan à l'intérieur. Il voulait se confronter au _Survivant_. Mais manque de chance pour lui, c'est moi qui y suis allé. Tom était en train de siphonner la force vitale de Ginny pour revenir à la vie, mais j'ai réussi à détruire le Journal – qui était la source de son pouvoir. Il a disparu et Ginny s'est réveillée.

Blaise se rapprocha de la rousse, passant un bras autour de ses épaules en signe de soutien. La jeune fille se cala contre lui, enfouissant son nez dans son cou en réponse.

\- Pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit ? souffla Fred en regardant sa sœur, le teint pâle.

\- Parce que j'ai été stupide, répondit cette dernière sans se détacher du basané. Je savais que ma Répartition à Serpentard ne plaisait pas beaucoup, et j'avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Tom m'a dupé, il s'est fait passer pour mon ami pour mieux me manipuler. Et je l'ai cru. C'était un piège et j'ai sauté dedans la tête la première. Je ne vous en ai pas parlé parce que j'ai _honte_ de m'être fait avoir. Et aussi parce que ma Première Année a été une des pires années de ma vie, à cause de lui. J'essaye de ne pas y repenser, la plupart du temps. Je n'en ai parlé à personne.

\- Tu aurais dû, intervint George. On aurait dû être là pour toi.

\- Je vais mieux maintenant, promis, répondit sa cadette. Quelques cauchemars, mais j'ai l'habitude maintenant.

Les Jumeaux acquiescèrent après quelques secondes, ne semblant pas la croire. Et vu la façon dont elle s'accrochait à Blaise – comme à une bouée de sauvetage – il était probable que Ginny ait menti. Mais elle était une Serpentard, ce n'était pas dans leur caractère d'étaler leurs sentiments.

\- En parlant de Survivant… intervint Tristan après un moment, plantant ses yeux dans ceux de son frère. Je pense qu'ils ont le droit de savoir.

\- Ils savent déjà, répondit Harry en désignant ses amis du menton. Depuis un moment, maintenant. Pour ce qui est des autres, je te laisse en décider.

\- De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? intervint Hermione, son regard alternant entre les deux frères. Tristan, que se passe-t-il ?

\- Le 31 octobre 1981, Dumbledore a fait une erreur, répondit ce dernier. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai vaincu Voldemort, c'est Harry.

Ni Susan, ni Cho, ni les Jumeaux n'eurent de réaction, les trois s'en doutant depuis un moment. La Préfète de Gryffondor ne fit que soupirer, posant une main sur l'épaule de son ami :

\- J'ai commencé à m'en douter quand tu m'as parlé de ce qu'il s'est passé dans le cimetière, dit-elle. Mais cela ne change rien. Ton titre de Survivant n'était que ça, un titre. Le fait que tu ne le sois pas ne va pas modifier ce que je pense de toi. Pas vrai, _Ron_ ?

En disant cela, la brune jeta un regard noir au cadet Weasley, qui n'avait pas encore réagi.

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Hermione, évidemment que ça ne change rien, répondit le roux en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais est-ce que j'ai le droit d'être surpris deux minutes ?

La Gryffondor leva les yeux au ciel en réponse, faisant pouffer Tristan.

\- Merci, dit-il à ses deux meilleurs amis.

\- Maintenant, je pense qu'il est temps de parler de l'entraînement en lui-même, non ? intervint Cho. Parce que le temps file, et qu'on n'a pas toute la journée.

\- Elle a raison, approuva Susan en se tournant vers Harry. Alors, comment voyais-tu ça ?

\- On a passés la semaine à élaborer une liste de sorts qu'on pourrait apprendre, répondit-il. Mais avant, je vais vous demander de signer ce parchemin.

Le Fourchelang sortit le parchemin en question de sa poche, ainsi qu'une plume et de l'encre.

\- Un Sortilège est posé dessus, empêchant que l'on parle de ce club à quelqu'un qui n'en fait pas parti, expliqua-t-il. Ombrage nous surveille beaucoup Tristan et moi, et je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée que des rumeurs parlent d'un club de défense.

\- Aucun problème, accepta Fred en s'approchant pour signer. Et puis…

\- …c'est bien plus excitant de garder ça secret, termina son Jumeau en l'imitant.

Tout le monde s'avança pour signer la feuille, et Harry le fit en dernier, rangeant ensuite le parchemin dans sa robe, avant d'en sortir un autre qu'il répliqua en dix-sept pour que tout le monde en ait une copie.

\- C'est la liste des sorts auxquels nous avions pensé, dit-il une fois que tout le monde l'eut en main.

\- Il y a de la Magie Noire… remarqua Hermione d'une voix réprobatrice.

\- Le terme « Magie Noire » est incorrect, intervint Luna, parlant pour la première fois depuis le début. La Magie n'est ni Blanche ni Noire, elle dépend seulement des intentions du lanceur. Les sorts classifiés en tant que sort de « Magie Noire » par le Ministère le sont parce qu'ils sont plus difficiles à contrôler et ne sont pas accessibles à tous les Sorciers. Et qu'il demande aussi souvent un sacrifice – du sang, de la Magie, ce genre de choses.

\- Que veux-tu dire par « pas accessible à tous les Sorciers » ? demanda la Préfète des Rouge-et-Or.

\- Les Magies de certaines Familles ne sont pas compatibles avec la Magie dite Noire, expliqua Neville. Ce ne sont pas des sorts que je pourrais contrôler, par exemple, ma Famille étant axée sur la Magie Blanche depuis des générations. Il en est de même pour les Weasley. Quoique certains pourraient y arriver, chez eux.

\- Ah ? s'étonna Ginny en souriant.

\- Pas toi, lui dit de suite Harry, le faisant grimacer. Mais Bill est un Briseur de Sorts, tous ses sorts ne sont pas « Blancs », loin de là. Il en est de même pour Charlie en tant que Dresseur de Dragons. Et je ne pense pas me tromper en affirmant que certaines inventions des Jumeaux ont besoin de Sortilèges « Noirs » pour être opérationnelles.

\- On est démasqués ! soupira théâtralement Fred, faisant ricaner son double.

\- De plus, les Sortilèges Noirs de cette liste sont plutôt simples à maîtriser, normalement, intervint Théo. Par contre, je ne connais pas celui-là. Le Sectumsempra.

\- Une invention de Rogue, expliqua le Fourchelang. Il l'a créé pendant ses années à Poudlard, et peu de gens le connaissent, même parmi les Mangemorts. D'après lui, il est plutôt violent, mais… Nous sommes en guerre, les sorts classiques ne suffiront pas.

\- Sortilège de Décapitation, d'Hémorragie, d'Hémophilie… lut Susan, grimaçant légèrement. Je pense que je pourrais les contrôler, mais je vais m'abstenir. Je vois aussi que tu prévois de nous apprendre à résister à l'Imperium.

\- Tu n'es obligée à rien, lui répondit Harry. Mais j'ai pu voir que Voldemort aimait bien lancer les Impardonnables. L'Imperium est le seul dont on peut apprendre à se protéger, et je pense que c'est important. Je préfère vous le lancer et vous apprendre à le repousser plutôt qu'attendre qu'un Mangemort vous le lance.

\- Le faux Maugrey était peut-être un Mangemort, mais il avait raison sur ce point, approuva Blaise avant de se tourner vers leur Professeur attitré. Je vois que tu as mis des Sorts de Guérison, aussi.

\- Cela peut toujours être utile, répondit son ami en haussant les épaules.

\- Et le Sortilège du Patronus ? intervint de nouveau Hermione. Apparemment, il est plutôt difficile à contrôler. Je sais que tu y arrives, mais ce ne sera sûrement pas le cas de tout le monde. Et puis, les Détraqueurs ont interdiction de quitter Azkaban, non ?

\- Ce que tu es naïve, se moqua gentiment Laura. Les Détraqueurs n'attendent que le signal de Voldemort pour le rejoindre, c'est certain. Cela serait étonnant qu'il n'y ait pas une évasion d'Azkaban dans les mois à venir.

Le Lord Londubat serra les dents à cette idée, et Harry lui mit une main sur le bras en signe de soutien. Ils échangèrent un regard, se mettant d'accord sur le fait qu'il était temps de parler de leur rencontre avec les Créatures des Ténèbres le jour de la rentrée.

\- Deux Détraqueurs nous ont attaqués le 1er septembre, intervint le nouveau Capitaine de Quidditch de Serpentard.

\- Quoi ? s'exclamèrent un chorus de voix.

\- Pourquoi vous ne nous l'avez pas dit ? s'enquit Ginny.

\- Ma Grand-Mère nous a demandé de ne pas trop ébruiter l'affaire, répondit Neville. De plus, il y n'a pas eu de mal, Harry a jeté son Patronus à temps pour les repousser.

\- C'est donc là que tu étais ce matin… comprit Daphnée. Tu n'avais rien à faire par rapport à ta position de Lord, tu étais au Ministère pour répondre de l'utilisation de ton Sortilège.

\- Exact, acquiesça Harry. Fudge a ouvert une enquête pour comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé, mais cela m'étonnerait qu'il trouve quoi que ce soit. Pour moi, le coupable ne fait aucun doute : c'est Voldemort. C'est pour ça que je pense que l'apprentissage du Patronus est important. Il n'est pas exclu que l'on croise des Détraqueurs dehors dans peu de temps.

\- Je suis d'accord, approuva Tristan. Les Détraqueurs font partie des Créatures Magiques les plus dangereuses… Savoir se défendre contre eux ne serait pas de trop.

\- Bien, assez papoté les enfants, au travail ! s'exclamèrent les Jumeaux d'une même voix. Qu'est-ce qu'on voit, aujourd'hui ?

\- Je pensais commencer par revoir les bases, répondit Harry en se redressant, faisant apparaître plusieurs cibles. Le Sortilège de Désarmement et de Stupéfixion d'abord.

\- Tu crois vraiment que ce genre de sorts nous aideront ? l'interrogea Cho, septique.

\- Crois-le ou non, mais c'est grâce à l'Expelliarmus qu'il a repoussé Voldemort, la dernière fois, répondit Tristan en sortant sa Baguette.

\- C'est un sort classique, mais s'il est lancé correctement, il est très efficace, continua le Serpentard. Le but n'est pas de seulement désarmer votre adversaire, mais de le repousser le plus loin possible. Il faut que vous imaginiez que les cibles sont de vrais Mangemorts pour réussir.

\- Tu nous montres ? fit Ginny en désignant les cibles du menton.

Le Fourchelang acquiesça, se plaçant face aux cibles, les autres quelques mètres derrière lui. Il avait fait apparaître sept cibles pour cet exercice, il se concentra donc pour y superposer l'image de plusieurs Mangemorts avant de lancer le sort.

\- _Expelliarmus_ ! s'exclama-t-il.

Les cibles volèrent en arrière alors que les sept Baguettes se retrouvaient à ses pieds. Il les replaça correctement, puis se tourna vers les autres.

\- Faites une queue, on va faire ça chacun son tour d'abord, puis on s'entraînera les uns sur les autres, dit-il.

\- Les uns sur les autres ? répéta Owen avec une petite grimace.

\- Les cibles sont utiles pour s'entraîner, mais elles ne remplaceront jamais un être humain, répondit le Fourchelang. Le Sortilège de Désarmement peut se repousser, et pas seulement avec un bouclier. En se concentrant assez, tu peux faire en sorte de garde ta Baguette. Même si tu es projeté en arrière, garder sa Baguette est un avantage.

Tous acquiescèrent, et ils se placèrent en file indienne pour s'exercer sur les cibles. Sans surprise, les Serpentard se débrouillèrent sans problèmes – Ginny réussit même à récupérer six Baguettes sur sept. Neville et Luna se débrouillèrent également très bien, récoltant tous les deux cinq Baguettes. Laura n'en récolta que deux, mais elle ne se découragea pas pour autant.

\- Après tout, je suis là pour ça, pour m'entraîner, avait-elle dit avant de laisser sa place à Ron.

Ce dernier récolta trois Baguettes, Hermione quatre quand ce fut son tour, de même que les Jumeaux et Cho. Quand il passa, Tristan se concentra un long moment avant de lancer son sort, envoyant valser les cibles et se retrouvant avec cinq Baguettes dans sa main.

\- Bien, vous vous débrouillez tous plutôt bien, fit le Fourchelang. Tout le monde repasse deux fois devant les cibles puis on commencera l'entraînement par groupe. Vu qu'on est dix-sept, on fera deux groupes : un groupe de huit et un groupe de neuf. J'essaierais d'équilibrer les groupes par rapport aux niveaux de chacun. Allez, c'est reparti !

Les deuxièmes et troisièmes passages devant les cibles ne prirent qu'une demi-heure, et Harry put constituer les deux groupes.

\- Alors, dans le premier groupe, Ginny tu prends en charge Fred, Neville, Hermione, Owen, Astoria, Blaise et Théo. Le reste, avec moi.

\- Attends, l'interpella la cadette Weasley alors qu'il s'éloignait de l'autre côté de la salle. Comme ça, _je_ prends en charge ?

\- Tu as été la meilleure après moi, pour cet exercice, répondit l'Animagus Tigre. Alors tu prends en charge leur entraînement. Évidemment, je viendrais t'affronter pour que tu t'entraînes aussi.

Il se redressa ensuite, pour s'adresser à tout le monde :

\- Le but est de résister contre le sort. Concentrez-vous pour garder votre Baguette, et si possible, ne pas voler dans les airs. Cela ne sera pas simple, mais on est là pour s'entraîner, alors allons-y.

\- Tu penses vraiment qu'on y arrivera ? s'enquit Owen.

\- Tous les grands Sorciers ont été comme nous un jour – de simples élèves, répondit Harry avec sérieux. Si eux peuvent le faire, pourquoi pas nous ?

Il se détourna ensuite, se tournant vers son groupe.

\- Bon, comme je vous l'ai dit, le but est de résister au Sortilège. Donc l'un de nous lancera le sort sur les autres, qui devront essayer de garder leurs Baguettes. Je ne dis pas que ce sera facile, mais il faut essayer. Bien, on va d'abord faire deux par deux : je lance le sort, et celui d'en face doit essayer de résister. Qui veut commencer ?

\- Allons-y, fit Luna sans hésitation.

Les deux amis se placèrent l'un en face de l'autre, à quelques mètres de distance.

\- _Expelliarmus_ ! lança Harry.

La blonde fut projetée en arrière, mais elle réussit à garder sa Baguette quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne lui échappe.

\- C'est bien, Luna, la félicita leur entraîneur en l'aidant à se redresser. Bien, à qui le tour ?

Tristan se présenta devant lui, et le Serpentard relança le sort. Comme Luna, le Gryffondor réussit à garder sa Baguette quelques secondes. Tous passèrent devant lui, et les résultats furent globalement satisfaisants. Seuls Ron, Laura et Susan eurent du mal à garder leurs Baguettes au premier coup, mais ils y arrivèrent au bout de la troisième ou quatrième fois, ce qui était encourageant.

Ils passèrent encore une heure à s'entraîner sur le Sortilège de Désarmement, retournant dans leurs Salles Communes respectives juste avant le couvre-feu.

La journée du dimanche passa rapidement, les dix amis profitant de la douceur du climat pour passer la journée dans le parc à se reposer. Et c'est en soupirant qu'ils se levèrent le lundi pour retourner en cours.

L'Histoire de la Magie et le cours de Potions se passèrent sans encombre, mais ce ne fut pas le cas du cours de DCFM.

En effet, le Professeur Ombrage inventait toujours n'importe quel prétexte pour mettre des retenues à Tristan. Ce dernier serrait les dents pour ne pas répondre aux provocations de l'ancienne Sous-Secrétaire, mais Harry voyait bien qu'il avait du mal à se retenir.

Ce n'est qu'après leur dernier cours de la semaine avec Ombrage qu'il alla la voir.

\- M. Potter-Black-Lupin, quel plaisir, dit-elle en souriant quand il se présenta dans son Bureau. Que puis-je pour vous ?

\- J'aimerais vous parler de Tristan Potter, répondit le Lord, faisant grimacer son Professeur. En particulier des retenues que vous lui mettez.

\- Je ne crois pas devoir répondre de mes actes devant vous, M. Potter-Black-Lupin, répondit Ombrage avec un faux sourire avenant. Après tout, vous êtes un élève.

\- En effet, acquiesça le Serpentard. Mais en tant que Lord Potter-Black, Tristan est sous ma responsabilité. Et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de remarquer qu'il revient particulièrement fatigué de ses retenues avec vous, ce qui l'empêche de se concentrer sur ses autres cours. De plus, vos motifs de retenues sont plutôt faibles. Il ne faudrait pas que l'on pense que vous le harcelez.

\- Est-ce une menace ? grogna-t-elle ouvertement en retour.

\- Une simple constatation, le contredit Harry. Enfin, j'imagine que nous nous sommes compris. N'est-ce pas ?

\- Nous nous sommes compris, acquiesça Ombrage.

\- Bien. Bonne fin de journée, Professeur.

L'Héritier Lupin n'attendit pas de réponse pour sortir du Bureau, se rendant dans sa Salle Commune. Le lendemain matin, quand il croisa Tristan en allant au petit-déjeuner, il demanda à lui parler en privé :

\- Je suis allé voir Ombrage, hier, pour lui parler de tes retenues, dit-il.

\- Pourquoi ? s'enquit le Gryffondor en fronçant les sourcils. Ce n'est pas ton problème, que je sache.

\- Évidemment, que c'est mon problème, tu ressembles à un zombie ces temps-ci ! le contredit Harry d'une voix forte. Tu es mon frère, je ne vais pas la laisser faire ça. Même Rogue ne met pas autant de retenue !

Son cadet ne répondit pas, fronçant toujours les sourcils.

\- En tout cas, elle devrait arrêter de t'en mettre pour tout et n'importe quoi, continua le Fourchelang. Je ne peux pas te promettre qu'elle ne t'en mettra plus, mais je pense qu'elle réduira le nombre. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'elle te fait faire tous les soirs ?

\- Des lignes, marmonna Tristan.

\- Des lignes, répéta le Capitaine de l'Équipe de Serpentard, septique.

\- C'est ça, acquiesça le Rouge-et-Or. On a fini ? J'ai pris pas mal de retard sur mes devoirs.

\- Bien sûr, vas-y, répondit l'aîné Potter.

Son frère s'éloigna à toute vitesse, et le Vert-et-Argent le fixa pendant de longues secondes. Il était sûr que Tristan lui cachait quelque chose, même s'il ne savait pas encore quoi.

\- Alors, prêt pour les sélections ? lui demanda Blaise dès qu'il s'assit près de lui.

\- Je pense, oui, répondit-il. J'espère qu'on aura de bons candidats. Je ne voudrais pas perdre la Coupe pendant ma première année en tant que Capitaine.

\- Je pense qu'on ne risque rien, intervint la cadette Weasley, qui était assise en face de Blaise. On domine la Coupe depuis des années, et les écarts de points sont encore plus grands depuis que tu es entré dans l'Équipe. Avec toi aux commandes, on est sûrs de gagner !

\- Merci, Ginny, répondit Harry avec un sourire.

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux sur le terrain de Quidditch, face aux candidats. Le nouveau Capitaine s'étonna pendant quelques secondes de voir Malfoy avant de hausser les épaules. Une trentaine de Serpentard étaient présents, et il était temps de commencer :

\- Bonjour à tous, et merci d'être venu pour ces sélections ! s'exclama-t-il. On va commencer par la sélection du Gardien, alors les autres, asseyez-vous sur les bancs en attendant.

De nombreux élèves bougèrent, pour qu'il ne reste au final que six candidats, dont deux Deuxièmes Années.

\- Bon, déjà, on va voir comment vous vous débrouillez sur un balai, dit-il. Faites trois tours du terrain, que je vois comment vous volez.

Les candidats décolèrent, de même qu'Harry. Il se plaça à la bonne hauteur pour pouvoir les observer, et les tours de terrains lui permirent d'éliminer trois candidats. Il restait une Deuxième Année, un Troisième Année et un Quatrième Année.

\- La deuxième partie des sélections se fera devant les buts, expliqua-t-il. Ginny ici présente va essayer de marquer, et vous devez l'en empêcher. Elle aura cinq essais, et celui ou celle qui arrêtera le plus de tir sera le nouveau Gardien, et le deuxième sera le remplaçant.

C'était quelque chose que Marcus avait instauré depuis l'accident d'Harry avec les Détraqueurs. Pour chaque poste, un remplaçant serait sélectionné, au cas où le joueur titulaire soit blessé avant ou pendant le match. Peu d'Équipes le faisaient, malgré le fait que le règlement l'autorisait.

La Quatrième Année passa, arrêtant trois buts sur cinq. Le Troisième Année en arrêta deux. Quant à la Deuxième Année, c'est avec surprise qu'Harry la vit arrêter quatre tirs. Elle était agile et se débrouillait plutôt bien sur un balai, et possédait de bons réflexes. Elle aurait pu faire une bonne Attrapeuse, si elle l'avait voulu.

\- Bien, Mackenzie, tu es la titulaire et toi Pritchard, tu es remplaçante, décida-t-il. Désolé pour les autres, vous aurez peut-être plus de chances l'année prochaine !

Le reste des sélections se passa sans problèmes, et c'est sans surprise que Malfoy récupéra sa place de Poursuiveur. Il était bon, et Harry ne voulait pas que leur désaccord empiète sur l'Équipe. C'est pourquoi il le retint à la fin de sélections :

\- Malfoy, il faut qu'on parle, dit-il d'une voix neutre.

Le jeune Lord se tourna vers lui, affichant un visage sans émotion.

\- Un problème, Potter-Black-Lupin ?

\- Je ne t'aime pas, et tu ne m'aimes pas non plus, attaqua-t-il directement. Et les choses ne vont pas changer, surtout maintenant que Voldy est revenu. Mais cela n'a rien à voir avec le Quidditch. Alors sur le terrain, on laisse nos différents de côté et on joue en équipe, compris ?

\- À vos ordres, Capitaine, répondit Draco d'une voix maîtrisée avant de tourner les talons.

Le Fourchelang grimaça dans son dos, incertain quant à leur future collaboration sur le terrain. Il secoua la tête et se dirigea à son tour dans le château, pressé de manger.

Les jours puis les semaines passèrent, se ressemblant tous. Leur groupe continuait l'entraînement dans la Salle sur Demande, devenant meilleur au fur et à mesure des séances.

Harry continuait également les leçons d'Occlumencie avec Rogue. Après un mois de méditation, son Professeur commença à s'attaquer à sa barrière. Barrière qui l'avait laissé septique au début, ne pensant pas qu'un mur d'étoile serait efficace. Mais le Fourchelang parvenait à, sinon l'éjecter de son esprit, le bloquer pour ne pas qu'il s'aventure trop loin, ce que le Maître des Potions voyait comme une bonne chose.

Ombrage ralenti sur les retenues qu'elle infligeait à Tristan, passant de six à trois par semaines. Et même si l'aîné Potter les pensait toujours injustifiées, il ne pouvait rien faire de plus. Mais son cadet devenait de plus en plus apathique, ayant du mal à se concentrer, même pendant l'entraînement. Il doutait de plus en plus que leur Professeur ne lui fasse faire que des lignes.

L'autre personne qui l'inquiétait était Daphnée. Sa meilleure amie était de plus en plus distraite, semblant sans arrêt plongée dans ses pensées. Son masque de parfaite Serpentard s'effondrait quand elle pensait qu'on ne la regardait pas, montrant un visage stressé et légèrement désespéré.

Même Elizabeth était venue le voir pour lui faire part de ses inquiétudes. D'après sa cadette, la Serpentard était de plus en plus souvent perdue dans ses pensées pendant leurs cours hebdomadaires, ayant même du mal à répondre aux questions qu'elle et Pauline lui posaient.

Le jeune Lord se retenait d'aller la confronter pour lui demander ce qu'il se passait, mais il avait vu Astoria se faire rabrouer plusieurs fois par son aînée, le poussant à ne pas intervenir. Pas encore du moins.

Ce ne fut que quelques jours avant Halloween qu'il se décida à agir.

En effet, deux jours avant le 31, la nouvelle Lady Greengass reçut une lettre à l'aspect officiel, qui la fit pâlir dangereusement avant même qu'elle ne l'ouvre. Elle le fit avec des mains tremblantes, et se figea complètement après l'avoir lu.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Daphnée se levait, quittant la Grande Salle sans un regard en arrière.

Et le sourire sadique de Malfoy Junior, quelques places plus loin, ne rassura pas Harry.

Sans attendre, il se leva à son tour, partant à la poursuite de sa meilleure amie.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre ! J'espère que leur entraînement vous a plu !

Pour ce qui est du prochain chapitre... C'est bientôt Halloween, vous vous doutiez bien qu'il y aurait quelques soucis ! ;)

Comme vous avez pu le voir, Harry n'est pas très content avec Ombrage, et la situation ne va pas aller en s'améliorant, je peux vous l'assurer ! Je ne vous en dit pas plus pour ne pas vous spoiler ! xD

Je pense que le chapitre est plutôt clair, mais si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas !

On se retrouve dans deux semaines (le 27/05) pour la suite !

 _ **SauleMarron19427** , pour vous servir !_


	13. Lady Potter-Black

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, hormis l'histoire et les quelques OC qui vont apparaître.

 **Bêta-Correctrice** : Kitty Madness

 **Statut** : 15 chapitres, en cours d'écriture.

 **Merci aux revieweurs** : LadyMaiShakespeare, PrekDeva, DetectiveRan008, starck29, LenaBlack, Love maraudeurs, Rose-Eliade, Rouge-365, Oxytomire, stormtrooper2, Le Cerf-Pentard, Lokki1, aussidagility, Miss Homme Enceinte 2, Poussy, nana99, Pims10, Karozthor the Necronomagus, Elwenn Snape, Le Poussin Fou, Lia Potter, nouur, Eviexmetal, Lord Harold James Gryffondor, Aurelie Malfoy, Muirgheal, PetitLutin22, Ludovic Prevot, Maudinouchette, PercabethHp, lassa, Joshiroo.

ON A DEPASSÉ LES 400 REVIEWS, MERCI A TOUTES ET A TOUS ! :DDD

Merci également à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en follow !

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 _LenaBlack_ : Merci pour ta review ! Ne t'inquiète pas, moi non plus ! A toi de lire pour savoir comment Harry l'empêche ! ;)

 _Love maraudeurs_ : Merci pour ta review ! :) Alors, dans les livres en français, c'est "Drago", c'est vrai, mais j'ai tellement l'habitude de le lire en anglais, avec un "c", donc, que je l'écris comme ça maintenant ^^

 _Aussidagility_ : Merci pour ta review ! Et ne t'inquiète pas, Harry ne va pas rester les bras croisés !

 _Miss Homme Enceinte 2_ : Merci pour ta review ! :)

 _Le Poussin Fou_ : Merci pour ta review ! :)

 _Lia Potter_ : Merci pour ta review ! Pour ce qui est des situations de Daphnée et Tristan, tu en apprendras plus dans les prochains chapitres ! Par rapport au club de défense, j'avoue que je n'ai pas pensé à lui donner un nom... Dans mon esprit, ça reste l'AD, même si cela ne s'appelle évidemment pas comme ça dans la fic ^^

 _Eviexmetal_ : Merci pour ta review ! Je n'ai pas lu Harry Potter et l'Enfant Maudit (je n'ai pas non plus prévu de le lire, d'ailleurs), mais bon, il faut un méchant dans toutes les histoires, sinon ce n'est pas drôle... :')

 _Ludovic Prevot_ : Merci pour ta review ! Je te laisse lire ce chapitre pour avoir la réponse à ta question ! ;)

 _Maudinouchette_ : Merci pour ta review, contente de voir que tous les Tomes t'ont plu ! :D

 _Lassa_ : Merci pour ta review ! :) Quant au statut de l'écriture du Tome, j'avoue que je n'avais pas encore eu le temps de m'y remettre depuis la fin des partiels, mais maintenant, c'est bon !

* * *

Voilà pour le chapitre de cette semaine !

Bonne lecture ! ;)

* * *

Chapitre Douze :

Il la retrouva dans la première pièce à la sortie de la Grande Salle. Daphnée s'était installée sur une chaise, et elle regardait la lettre entre ses mains. Ses yeux brillaient dangereusement, comme si elle se retenait de fondre en larmes.

Le jeune Lord soupira en refermant la porte derrière lui, plaçant un Sortilège de Silence sur la pièce. Il ne dit rien, laissant sa meilleure amie reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même.

Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour y arriver, mais quand elle releva la tête vers lui, elle portait de nouveau son masque impassible.

\- Au Bal des Héritiers, les Malfoy sont venus nous voir mon père et moi, commença-t-elle. Malfoy Senior voulait négocier pour un contrat de mariage entre nos deux Familles. Évidemment, on a répondu non. Et c'est là que Malfoy nous a dit qu'on risquait de ne pas avoir le choix.

La jeune fille fit une pause, alors que les poings d'Harry se serraient.

\- Ce serait plus simple s'il nous menaçait, mais non, continua-t-elle avec un rire sans joie. Il a retrouvé une ancienne loi qui n'a jamais été abrogée, qui dit qu'une jeune Lady doit être engagée dans un contrat de mariage avant le jour de Samhain de ses quinze ans. Lucius vient d'envoyer le courrier à mon père, avec le contrat à l'intérieur. Halloween est dans deux jours, on n'a pas le temps de trouver une solution.

\- Samhain ? répéta l'Héritier Lupin. Mais cette loi doit dater d'au moins un siècle et demi !

En effet, les Sorciers avaient progressivement abandonnés les croyances païennes pour s'aligner sur les rites Moldus : c'est pourquoi ils fêtaient maintenant Halloween, Noël et Pâques, et non plus Samhain, Yule et Walpurgis.

\- Mais elle n'a jamais été supprimée, fit Daphnée avec une grimace. Et maintenant, je vais devoir accepter ce contrat.

Sans réellement se contrôler, le Fourchelang s'avança jusqu'à pouvoir prendre le visage de sa meilleure amie entre ses mains. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, mais aucun d'eux ne s'en préoccupa. Harry planta son regard émeraude dans celui, bleu, de la jeune fille.

\- Je t'ai promis il y a des années que je ferais tout pour empêcher que tu ne sois coincée dans un contrat de mariage que tu ne désires pas, dit-il doucement. Et je maintiens ma promesse. Je vais trouver une solution avant Halloween, c'est juré.

Il l'embrassa sur le front, puis sortit de la pièce en vitesse.

Le seul moyen pour que Daphnée ne soit pas obligée de signer le contrat de mariage qui la relirait à Draco, c'était qu'elle soit déjà engagée dans un _autre_ contrat. Et pour pouvoir organiser ça, le jeune Lord allait devoir quitter Poudlard.

Il se dirigea vers le Bureau de son Directeur de Maison, sachant que ce dernier y repasserait avant d'aller en cours. Le Professeur Rogue arriva en effet dix minutes plus tard, fronçant les sourcils quand il aperçut son élève.

\- Ne devriez-vous pas être en route pour votre cours de Métamorphose, M. Potter-Black-Lupin ?

\- Je vais devoir quitter Poudlard pour quelques jours, dit ce dernier sans répondre à la question.

\- Pourquoi ? lui demanda le Maître des Potions.

Harry hésita à lui répondre, bien conscient de ne pas avoir le droit de dévoiler ce genre d'informations à son Professeur.

\- M. Potter-Black-Lupin, fit celui-ci après quelques secondes de silence, je vous fais confiance, mais je ne peux pas vous faire quitter le château sans savoir pourquoi vous le faites. Surtout sans demander l'accord du Directeur auparavant.

\- Les Malfoy essayent de forcer Daphnée à signer un contrat de mariage, grâce à une vieille loi aujourd'hui totalement oubliée, mais non abrogée, répondit finalement le Cinquième Année. Je n'ai que jusqu'à Halloween pour régler ça, mais je ne peux pas le faire d'ici.

Le Professeur Rogue resta impassible, comme si ce que venait de lui dire son élève ne le surprenait pas. L'adolescent se redressa légèrement, les yeux plissés.

\- Vous saviez, dit-il au bout de quelques secondes.

\- Non, répondit l'adulte. Pas dans les détails du moins. Je savais que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait demandé que l'on fasse quelque chose pour vous déstabiliser. Mais je ne pensais pas à ce genre de choses, j'avais plutôt pensé à une attaque.

\- Pourquoi Daphnée ? s'enquit le Fourchelang.

\- Parce qu'elle est votre meilleure amie, en plus d'être la Lady d'une important Famille du Monde Sorcier, fit Rogue. Et parce qu'il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas voir vos sentiments pour elle.

Harry se retint de rougir, tout de même gêné de parler de _ça_ avec son Directeur de Maison.

\- Donc c'est à cause de moi qu'elle est dans cette situation, résuma-t-il. Raison de plus pour que je l'aide à en sortir.

Le Maître des Potions le sonda du regard pendant de longues secondes, puis il hocha la tête.

\- Officiellement, vous avez été appelé chez vous à cause d'un problème familial, dit-il ensuite en ouvrant la porte de son Bureau, le menant jusqu'à la cheminée. Faites en sortes que vos Tuteurs donnent cette version si Dumbledore les contacts.

\- Merci, Monsieur.

L'Héritier Lupin prit ensuite une poignée de poudre de Cheminette, la jetant dans l'âtre :

\- Chez Patmol et Lunard ! s'écria-t-il, donnant le nom de la Librairie de ses Tuteurs.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son Directeur de Maison, puis entra dans la cheminée. Un instant plus tard, il atterrissait dans l'arrière-boutique, à l'abri des regards des clients.

A peine une minute après son arrivée, la porte s'ouvrit et Remus entra, fronçant les sourcils quand il le vit.

\- Harry ? s'étonna-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas à Poudlard ?

\- On a un problème, fut tout ce que répondit son pupille.

\- D'accord, acquiesça le Loup-Garou. Il y a deux clients dans la boutique. On s'occupe d'eux et on ferme, attend nous là.

Le jeune Lord s'installa, et il ne fallut que quinze minutes pour que ses deux Tuteurs ne reviennent le voir, aucun d'eux ne pouvant cacher leur inquiétude.

\- Tu nous expliques ? lui demanda Sirius.

\- A la maison, répondit Harry en reprenant de la poudre de Cheminette. 12, Square Grimmaurd !

Les flammes de la cheminée tournèrent au vert, et le Serpentard s'engouffra dans l'âtre, atterrissant dans la cuisine du Manoir.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ses Tuteurs arrivaient. Ils s'installèrent tous les trois à table, mais avant qu'un d'eux n'aient pu parler, Dobby apparaissait :

\- Dobby peut faire quelque chose pour Maître Harry et ses parents ? demanda-t-il, les oreilles frétillantes.

\- Juste du thé, merci Dobby, répondit l'Animagus Chien avant de se tourner vers son filleul. Alors, tu nous expliques ?

\- Vous vous souvenez que je vous avais dit que Daphnée agissait bizarrement, ces temps-ci ? leur retourna le Fourchelang. Qu'elle était distante, sans arrêt perdue dans ses pensées et qu'elle semblait souvent sur ses gardes ?

\- Tu sais enfin ce qu'elle a ? s'enquit Remus.

\- Il se trouve que les Malfoy essayent de la forcer à signer un contrat de mariage, par les voies légales évidemment.

\- Ils n'ont aucun moyen de faire ça, fit Sirius en fronçant les sourcils. Aucune loi ne peut forcer une jeune fille – et encore moins une Lady – à épouser quelqu'un. Tous les articles de ce genre ont étés supprimés des textes il y a de ça des années.

\- Tous sauf un, apparemment, reprit Harry. Une loi qui obligerait les jeunes Lady à être engagées dans un contrat de mariage le jour du Samhain de leurs quinze ans.

L'ancien Professeur de DCFM fronça les sourcils, ne voyant manifestement pas de quelle loi parlait son filleul.

\- Kreattur ! appela-t-il.

\- Oui, Maître ? fit l'Elfe en apparaissant.

\- Apporte-moi le Code Civil Sorcier, je te prie.

L'Elfe disparut sans un mot, réapparaissant en quelques secondes avec un livre de Droit qu'il posa devant Sirius avant de disparaître à nouveau.

Harry observa son Parrain ouvrir le livre à la partie consacrée au mariage, puis il vit ses épaules s'affaisser.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi cette loi n'a pas été abrogée depuis longtemps, souffla-t-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

\- Que se passe-t-il si aucun contrat n'est signé avant la date butoir ? s'enquit Remus.

\- Celui qui demande le contrat – Lucius Malfoy dans notre cas – peut demander des dommages et intérêts à la famille, qui pourrait se traduire par un autre contrat avec un des frères ou sœurs de l'Héritière. De plus, il n'y aurait aucun moyen de refuser.

\- Astoria, réalisa Harry, ses yeux s'écarquillant. Tu es en train de me dire que si Daphnée ne signe pas ce contrat, sa sœur n'aura pas le choix de le faire ?

L'ancien Lord Black acquiesça, faisant blêmir l'adolescent.

\- Il y a forcément un moyen de les aider ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- Tu le sais comme moi, la seule façon pour que le père de Daphnée puisse refuser ce contrat, c'est qu'elle soit déjà engagée avec quelqu'un d'autre, répondit Sirius. Mais ce quelqu'un d'autre ne doit pas être n'importe qui.

\- C'est-à-dire ? s'enquit son compagnon.

\- Pour que Lloyd puisse refuser ce contrat, il faudrait que la personne qui lui en propose un ait un pouvoir supérieur ou égal à la Famille Malfoy, répondit l'ancien Lord. Mais il n'y a qu'une personne qui corresponde à ce critère en Angleterre.

Les deux adultes se tournèrent vers Harry, qui comprit sans mal. Après tout, les Black étaient la Famille la plus influente du Monde Sorcier, et si on y ajoutait le prestige de la Maison Potter, il dépassait largement Draco en termes de Pouvoir.

La Famille Malfoy était la seconde Famille la plus influente de Grande-Bretagne, ce qui ne l'arrangeait pas présentement.

Soudainement, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, semblant réaliser quelque chose :

\- Et en France ? dit-il. Les Delacour sont plus influents que les Malfoy, on est d'accord ?

\- C'est le cas, approuva Sirius. Tu voudrais faire signer un contrat de mariage entre Daphnée et Thomas ?

\- Tout vaut mieux que les Malfoy ! s'exclama Harry. Et si Daphnée veut rompre le contrat une fois Voldemort disparu, elle n'aura qu'à le faire.

\- C'est une bonne idée, approuva l'Animagus Chien après quelques secondes. Bien sûr, il nous faudrait aller voir les parents de Thomas, puis ceux de Daphnée, mais c'est faisable avant Halloween.

\- Vous semblez oublier quelque chose, intervint doucement Lunard.

\- Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'enquit Harry.

\- Les Français sont beaucoup plus vieux-jeu, en ce qui concerne les contrats de mariages, rappela l'ancien Héritier Lupin. Une fois un contrat signé, il n'y a pas de retour en arrière possible, pas en France. C'est pour cela que la signature d'un contrat ne se fait généralement pas avant les vingt-ans de l'Héritier ou de l'Héritière.

\- Donc si on fait ça, Daphnée et Thomas seraient obligés de se marier dans quelques années, résuma l'adolescent avec une grimace. Même si je pouvais prendre ce genre de décisions pour Daph' – ce qui n'est pas le cas – ce serait une mauvaise idée. Parce qu'ils ont rompus pour une raison, même s'ils n'ont rien voulu nous dire.

\- Donc, il ne reste qu'une solution… fit Sirius en se tournant vers lui.

\- Solution inenvisageable, le contredit son filleul. Signer un contrat de mariage avec Daphnée, c'est comme lui dessiner une énorme cible dans le dos. Quand Voldemort l'apprendra – et il l'apprendra, j'en suis persuadé –, elle deviendra numéro un de la liste « Cibles pour faire souffrir Harry Potter-Black-Lupin ». Elle est déjà assez en danger en étant seulement mon amie.

\- Oui mais là, on n'a pas le choix Harry, soupira l'ancien Lord. Si tu veux éviter à Daphnée de devenir Lady Malfoy, c'est la seule solution.

\- Sauf si… murmura doucement Remus.

\- Sauf si quoi ? firent les deux autres d'une même voix en se tournant vers lui.

\- Sauf si on utilise un leurre, compléta le Loup-Garou. Vous sembliez l'oublier, mais il y une autre personne qui pourrait couper l'herbe sous le pied des Malfoy.

\- Qui ? lui demanda le Serpentard avec espoir.

\- Tristan, répondit son Tuteur. Les Potter sont peut-être moins riches que les Malfoy, mais ils ont gagnés pas mal d'influence depuis que Tristan a été déclaré Survivant. Bien sûr, la nouvelle de ton abandon à fait du bruit, mais cela n'a pas trop diminué le prestige de leur Maison. Prestige qui augmente de jour en jour depuis que tu es aux commandes, Harry.

\- C'est une bonne idée, fit Sirius après quelques secondes.

\- Sérieusement ? fit l'adolescent. Vous voulez que j'établisse un contrat de mariage entre ma meilleure amie et mon frère ? Deux personnes qui, même s'ils ont appris à se supporter pendant les entraînements, se détestent ? C'est _ça_ , ta bonne idée ?

\- Pas exactement, répondit Remus. Il existe de nombreuses façons pour savoir si une personne est engagée dans un contrat de mariage – Potions, Sortilège, etcetera… Mais sans être possible de dire avec _qui_. Et justement, le contrat pourrait servir de couverture : officiellement, ce serait un contrat entre Tristan et Daphnée, mais _officieusement_ , ce serait entre Daphnée et toi.

\- Oh, fut tout ce que put dire Harry.

\- Ce serait peut-être l'occasion de la séduire, d'ailleurs ! ricana son Parrain.

\- Sirius, ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter, le réprimanda de suite son amant, alors qu'Harry lui jetait un regard noir.

\- Avec une clause comme quoi elle peut rompre le contrat à tout moment, dit ce dernier après un instant de silence. Hors de question qu'elle se retrouve prisonnière d'un contrat, même si c'est avec moi.

\- Très noble de ta part, commenta Sirius avec un sourire en coin, se prenant une taloche derrière la tête en réponse. Eh, c'était un compliment !

\- Tout le monde voit ton sourire lubrique, Patmol, soupira Remus.

\- Mais il te plaît, mon sourire, d'habitude, répondit l'Animagus en se tournant vers lui, haussant un sourcil suggestif.

Le Loup-Garou rougit légèrement, faisant grimacer Harry.

\- Vous vous rappelez que je suis là ? intervint leur pupille. Et que je ne veux absolument _rien_ savoir sur votre vie sexuelle ? Vous vous sauterez dessus quand je serais parti, d'accord ?

\- Je pense que je vais pouvoir attendre, acquiesça son Parrain en détachant son regard de son amant, qui rougit encore plus. Pour en revenir à notre problème de contrat, il faudrait demander un entretien avec le père de Daphnée pour lui expliquer le plan.

\- Surtout qu'il est toujours Lord Greengass, ajouta Remus. Tant que Daphnée n'aura pas eu de fils pouvant reprendre le titre à ses quinze ans, il le restera. Il vaut donc mieux avoir son accord.

\- Je pense qu'il acceptera, fit le Serpentard. Je ne le connais pas beaucoup, mais d'après ce que Daph' et Astoria m'en disent, il ne laisserait pas sa fille aux mains d'une famille de Mangemorts.

Il fit une pause, se passant la main dans les cheveux avant de reprendre la parole :

\- Je vais envoyer la demande, dit-il avant de quitter la cuisine.

Il se dirigea vers les étages, montant les escaliers quatre à quatre pour arriver à sa chambre. S'installant à son bureau, il se saisit d'un bout de parchemin et d'une plume.

 _Lord Greengass,_

 _Je souhaiterais convenir d'un entretien avec vous le plus vite possible pour discuter de Lady Daphnée Greengass, votre fille aînée._

 _Avec mes salutations distinguées,_

 _Harry James Potter-Black-Lupin,_

 _Lord Potter-Black, futur Comte de Chambord._

Il glissa ensuite le parchemin dans une enveloppe, qu'il cacheta en y apposant le sceau présent sur sa Bague, qui mêlait les armoiries Black et Potter.

\- Dobby, appela-t-il ensuite.

L'Elfe apparut en à peine une seconde, ses grands yeux vert le dévisageant.

\- Dobby peut-il faire quelque chose pour Maître Harry ?

\- J'aimerais que tu ailles donner cette lettre à Lord Lloyd Greengass, dit-il en lui donnant ladite lettre. Donne lui en main propre, à lui et à personne d'autre, et dit lui que c'est urgent. Tu peux faire ça pour moi ?

\- Dobby fera tout ce qu'Harry Potter-Black-Lupin lui demandera ! s'extasia l'Elfe. Dobby y va tout de suite !

Et il transplana, alors que le Serpentard secouait la tête en souriant légèrement.

Il sortit de sa chambre, retournant près de ses Tuteurs qui n'avaient pas bougés de la cuisine. Les deux hommes s'étaient cependant sensiblement rapprochés, faisant grimacer l'adolescent en comprenant leurs activités pendant sa courte absence.

\- Dobby est allé délivrer le message au père de Daphnée, dit-il en s'installant. Et pitié, un peu de décence ! On pourrait croire que vous êtes collés l'un à l'autre.

Remus s'éloigna immédiatement de Sirius en rougissant légèrement, alors que ce dernier levait les yeux au ciel, mais ne protestait pas. L'Animagus Chien posa ensuite son regard sur son filleul, le sondant quelques secondes.

\- Tu es bien plus timide que ce qu'on pourrait croire de prime abord… dit-il avec un sourire en coin. C'est presque mignon.

L'adolescent rougit sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, faisant ricaner son Parrain.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment de ma faute si je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de m'intéresser à ce genre de choses, maugréa-t-il. Avec Voldy et ses Mangemorts à mes trousses, j'ai mieux à faire que de draguer !

Les deux anciens Maraudeur échangèrent un regard, alors que Remus soupirait légèrement.

\- Tu ne dois pas t'empêcher de vivre pour autant, dit-il. Tu es encore un adolescent, Harry, tu as le droit de te comporter comme tel : sortir, faire des bêtises, tomber amoureux… Voldemort en a après toi, c'est vrai. Mais aucun de nous ne sait combien de temps la Guerre durera. Tu ne dois pas arrêter de vivre sous prétexte qu'il est vivant.

\- Je ne peux pas me permettre de mettre des gens en danger, répondit le Fourchelang.

\- Qui est-ce que tu mettrais en danger ? lui retourna Sirius. Nous ? L'Ordre ? Tes amis ? L'Ordre existe depuis bien avant ta naissance, gamin, nous avons _choisi_ de nous battre. Et pas seulement pour te protéger, mais aussi parce que nous pensons que c'est la chose à faire. Pour ce qui est de tes amis… Ils ont fait leur choix quand tu leur as dit être le véritable Survivant. Ils ne sont pas bêtes, je pense qu'ils ont immédiatement compris ce que cela impliquait : Voldemort en a après toi, et il pourrait se servir d'eux pour t'atteindre. Mais ils préfèrent rester à tes côtés et prendre le risque. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu peux décider seul. Nous resterons près de toi, que tu le veuilles ou non.

L'adolescent fit la moue, mais ne répondit rien. Il savait que son Parrain avait raison, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet. Il était déjà responsable de la mort de deux personnes, en ajouter n'était pas dans ses projets.

\- Au fait, comment as-tu pu sortir de Poudlard ? demanda Remus au bout de quelques secondes, changeant de sujet en voyant son regard s'assombrir.

Harry se secoua, sortant de ses pensées.

\- Je suis allé voir Rogue, pour lui dire que je devais quitter l'École, répondit-il. D'ailleurs, il pense que cette histoire de contrat est un plan de Voldemort pour me déstabiliser. Il m'a autorisé à partir pour régler tout ça. Officiellement, je suis rentré à cause d'un problème familial.

\- Si Dumbledore nous contact, on pourra dire qu'Esperance est très malade, suggéra Sirius en se tournant vers son amant. Ce n'est pas le cas, mais Albus n'a aucun moyen de le savoir.

Le Loup-Garou acquiesça.

\- D'ailleurs, on pourrait peut-être l'inviter pour Noël, non ? ajouta le Serpentard après quelques secondes. On ne l'a pratiquement pas vu depuis l'enterrement de Grand-Père Lyall.

\- C'est vrai qu'elle s'est un peu isolée, acquiesça Remus. Je lui enverrais une lettre pour l'inviter.

Harry sourit, heureux de pouvoir revoir sa Grand-Mère. Vu que Sirius et Remus l'avaient adopté par le Sang, leurs parents respectifs étaient devenus ses grands-parents au même titre que Charlus et Dorea Potter. Et autant il n'avait rencontré Walburga que deux ou trois fois – la mère de Sirius étant décédé en 1985 – autant il avait passé son enfance avec les parents de Remus.

Un _« Pop »_ discret le sortit de ses pensées, et il tourna la tête pour voir Dobby apparaître, un parchemin en main.

\- Lord Greengass a répondu à la lettre de Maître Harry, lui dit-il en lui tendant la lettre.

\- Merci, Dobby, tu peux y aller.

L'Elfe s'inclina légèrement, puis disparut alors que l'adolescent ouvrait la réponse du père de Daphnée.

\- Alors ? s'enquit Sirius.

\- Il nous attend pour seize heures, répondit son filleul. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait en attendant ?

\- Entraînement ? proposa Remus. Que tu nous montre tes progrès ?

Harry acquiesça, et tous les trois se dirigèrent dans la Salle d'Entraînement, qu'ils avaient aménagé à leur arrivée au Square Grimmaurd cinq ans plus tôt. Ils passèrent la matinée à faire des Duels, Sirius et Remus en profitant pour apprendre à leur pupille de nouvelles tactiques. Dobby leur apporta à manger le midi, puis ils reprirent.

L'adolescent en profita pour les mettre au courant de l'avancée de leur club de défense : ils avaient revus les Sortilèges de Désarmement et de Stupéfixion, que tous maîtrisaient maintenant à la perfection, et avaient commencés à étudier les différents Sortilèges de boucliers.

\- Et par rapport au sort de Magie Noire que vous apprenez ? le questionna Sirius.

L'ancien Lord était bien évidemment au courant de cela, le Serpentard l'ayant contacté pour avoir son accord en premier lieu. Son Parrain avait même approuvé la liste de sorts que Théo et lui avaient mis au point, de même que Remus.

Sur les dix-sept adolescents faisant partie du club de défenses, ils n'étaient que huit – Théo, Blaise, Daphnée, Luna, les Jumeaux, Tristan et lui – à espérer pouvoir maîtriser ces sorts. Le jeune Lord Nott et lui avaient donc mis en place un temps d'entraînement supplémentaire, dans une salle à part, pour qu'ils puissent s'exercer.

\- On s'est entraîné aux Sortilège de Lacération et de Décapitation, répondit le futur Comte. C'est plutôt efficace. On a commencé le bouclier de Sang, aussi. Mais il faut que l'on crée des golems pour s'entraîner aux autres, on pensait le faire au retour des vacances de Noël. Comme pour les Runes de Sang et le Feudeymon.

\- Et comment s'en sort Tristan ? s'enquit Remus.

\- Il n'arrête pas de me dire que ses parents le tueraient s'ils savaient ce qu'il faisait, mais il s'en sort plutôt bien, répondit l'aîné Potter. Il a toujours un peu de mal à se concentrer à cause de la fatigue, mais il a du potentiel, c'est certain.

\- Ombrage lui met toujours autant de retenues ? s'étonna Sirius. Je croyais que tu devais lui parler.

\- Je l'ai fait, acquiesça le Fourchelang. Elle a réduit le nombre de retenue à trois par semaines, mais… Je ne pense pas qu'il ne fasse que copier des lignes. Il a l'air vraiment épuisé. Hermione m'a dit qu'il avait même du mal aux entraînements de Quidditch. Mais il n'a pas l'air de vouloir en parler, alors je ne le force pas. Pour l'instant.

Il attendait de voir si les choses s'amélioraient, avant de confronter son frère. Mais si la situation ne changeait pas, il l'obligerait à parler.

Les deux adultes acquiescèrent, l'adolescent recentra donc la conversation sur les progrès de ses « élèves ». Les plus puissants étaient sans conteste Tristan, Neville et Ginny. C'étaient Laura et Ron qui avaient le plus de mal, mais ils faisaient des efforts, et cela se ressentait. Harry était donc plutôt optimiste par rapport à leur apprentissage.

L'après-midi passa rapidement, et c'est à quinze heures trente qu'ils allèrent se préparer pour la rencontre avec Lloyd Greengass.

\- Prêt ? fit Sirius à son filleul vingt-neuf minutes plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient tous les trois devant la cheminée.

\- Prêt, confirma le Serpentard en prenant de la poudre de Cheminette. Manoir Greengass !

Les flammes tournèrent au vert, et il entra dans l'âtre. Quelques secondes plus tard, à seize heures pile, il atterrissait dans un grand salon.

\- Lord Potter-Black, le salua le père de Daphnée.

\- Lord Greengass, répondit Harry en lui serrant la main.

Il en profita ensuite pour observer les lieux : le salon était spacieux, la décoration sobre et raffinée. L'Arbre Généalogique des Greengass était présent sur un des murs, de même que plusieurs tableaux. La pièce était décorée avec goût, ce qui ne l'étonnait pas outre-mesure, connaissant le goût d'Astoria pour la mode, qu'elle tenait apparemment de sa mère.

\- Installons-nous, fit leur hôte quand Sirius et Remus furent arrivés.

L'adolescent et ses Tuteurs prirent place dans un canapé, alors que l'autre Lord s'installait dans un fauteuil en face d'eux. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'un Elfe de Maison apparaissait, déposant un plateau avec une théière et trois tasses sur la table la plus proche.

\- Merci, Misty, fit le Patriarche Greengass avant de se tourner vers ses invités. Thé ?

\- Volontiers, accepta Harry avec un sourire.

L'adulte fit le service, et dès que chacun eut sa tasse, il entra dans le vif du sujet :

\- Vous vouliez me parler de Daphnée, si je ne m'abuse ?

\- En effet, acquiesça le jeune Lord. Elle m'a mis au courant des actions des Malfoy.

\- Je vois, fit le père de la jeune Lady. Je comprends que vous vous sentiez concerné – Daphnée et vous êtes amis, après tout – mais je ne pense pas que cette affaire vous regarde. Ce sont des histoires de famille.

Le Serpentard se figea quelques secondes, puis se redressa, plantant ses yeux dans ceux de l'adulte en face de lui.

\- Il y a plusieurs années, j'ai promis à Daphnée de tout faire pour qu'elle ne soit jamais coincée dans un contrat de mariage qu'elle ne désire pas, répondit-il d'une voix forte. Et à moins que vos filles se trompent complètement sur vous, je ne pense pas que vous soyez heureux d'avoir pour gendre un fils de Mangemort reconnu.

Son interlocuteur sembla se dégonfler, ses épaules se voutant légèrement.

\- Si nous sommes là, c'est parce que nous pensons pouvoir vous aider, intervint Remus d'une voix douce.

\- Comment ? s'enquit le Lord, ne pouvant réfréner l'espoir dans sa voix.

\- Comme vous le savez, le seul moyen pour que vous puissiez refuser le contrat de mariage des Malfoy, c'est que Daphnée soit engagée avec une personne ayant un poids politique plus important, intervint à son tour Sirius. C'est pour ça que nous sommes là.

Le regard de Lloyd Greengass se posa immédiatement sur Harry, qui resta impassible.

\- Je croyais que vous ne vouliez pas de contrat de mariage, Lord Potter-Black ? s'enquit-il, se souvenant probablement des paroles de Sirius à la Fête du Nouvel An d'il y a quatre ans.

Il ne laissa pas le temps à l'adolescent de répondre, son regard se faisant soudainement plus vif, et il fixa le Serpentard comme s'il voulait le sonder.

\- Quelles sont vos intentions envers ma fille, jeune homme ?

Ce n'était plus le Lord, qui parlait, mais bien le père qui ferait tout pour protéger ses filles. L'inquiétude, la suspicion mais aussi l'espoir qu'Harry pouvait apercevoir dans son regard le poussa à répondre honnêtement :

\- Je l'aime, avoua-t-il donc, ne laissant pas sa gêne prendre le dessus. Mais mes sentiments n'ont rien à voir avec ce que je vous propose. Daphnée est ma meilleure amie, je ferais tout ce que je pourrais pour empêcher que les Malfoy ne lui mettent la main dessus. Et si cela peut vous rassurer, votre fille aura tout pouvoir sur ce contrat. Elle pourra le briser dès qu'elle le voudra.

Le père de ses deux amies le fixa encore quelques secondes, puis finit par acquiescer, se redressant et reprenant son visage impassible de politicien.

\- Je suis d'accord sur le principe, dit-il. Mais ma fille ne serait-elle pas encore plus en danger si le Lord Noir apprenait qu'elle est la fiancée de son ennemi ?

\- Comment… ? s'étonnèrent Sirius et Remus d'une même voix.

Le jeune Lord, lui, sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller. Le père de Daphnée _savait_. Il savait qu'il était le véritable Survivant, et non Tristan.

\- Ne me prenez pas pour un idiot, je vous prie, reprit le Patriarche Greengass. De nombreuses rumeurs ont courues dans le Monde Sorcier ces derniers temps. Vous auriez sauvé la Pierre Philosophale, affronté un Basilic… Et vous seriez un des élèves les plus puissants jamais vu à Poudlard depuis Albus Dumbledore. Tristan Potter a également un potentiel important, mais toute mes sources m'indiquent que _vous_ êtes le plus puissant de vous deux. Sans parler du fait que la plupart des Mangemorts innocentés après la Guerre vous surveillent depuis votre entrée Magenmagot. Il ne faut pas être un génie pour comprendre que Dumbledore s'est probablement trompé de Survivant en 1981.

\- Donc, vous croyez au retour de Voldemort ? s'enquit Harry.

Le Sorcier frissonna légèrement au nom du Mage Noir, mais il ne protesta pas.

 _Daphnée et Astoria seraient fières_ , songea distraitement l'adolescent avant que son interlocuteur ne réponde.

\- En effet, acquiesça ce dernier. Trop de choses ont changées au niveau politique depuis juin dernier pour que ce ne soit que des mensonges proférés par Dumbledore et votre frère, comme _La Gazette_ veut nous le faire croire. Quant à votre statut de Survivant… Comme je vous l'ai dit, beaucoup de Mangemorts – et en particulier Lucius Malfoy – semblent très intéressés par votre personne. Et ils sont moins discrets que ce qu'ils pourraient penser.

Le père de Daphnée fit une pause, les dévisageant tous les trois avant de reprendre :

\- C'est pour cela que je me demande si établir un contrat de mariage entre ma fille et la cible numéro un de Vous-Savez-Qui est une bonne idée.

\- Le contrat ne sera pas entre Daphnée et moi, répondit Harry après quelques secondes. Pas _officiellement_ , du moins.

\- Votre frère, comprit sans mal l'autre Lord. Le seul autre adolescent pouvant rivaliser avec Draco Malfoy en termes de pouvoir et d'influence, et ce malgré son absence de titre.

Il se tut à nouveau, semblant réfléchir à la question.

\- Bien, dit-il. Comment procédons-nous ?

\- Le plus simple serait de prendre rendez-vous à Gringott's, et de laisser les Gobelins établir le contrat _et_ créer le faux, répondit Harry. Ils sont tenus au secret, et ils sont les plus à même de nous aider. Comme je vous l'ai dit, Daphnée aura tout pouvoir pour briser ou modifier le contrat, je vous laisse donc une marge de manœuvre complète par rapport aux clauses que vous voudriez ajouter pour assurer sa sécurité.

\- Il reste la question de la dot, intervint Remus. Dix pourcent de la fortune est un chiffre important, surtout si ce contrat devait être rompu dans quelques années…

\- La dot sera intégralement remboursée, assura le jeune Lord. Je ferais bloquer la somme correspondante dans mon coffre, pour être sûr de pouvoir tout vous rendre quand Daphnée brisera le contrat.

\- Je pense qu'il n'y aura aucun problème de ce côté-là, fit Lloyd Greengass avec un sourire en coin, comme s'il savait quelque chose inconnu d'Harry.

Le jeune Lord en question haussa un sourcil, mais ne releva pas. Il allait annoncer leur congé quand un détail sur la loi que voulait utiliser Lucius lui revint en mémoire :

\- Et pour ce qui est d'Astoria ? demanda-t-il. Je pense qu'il serait préférable qu'elle soit elle aussi protégée par un contrat.

\- Astoria est promise depuis sa naissance, répondit le père de la blonde. Mais je vous remercie de vous en inquiéter.

Demander le nom du fiancé de son amie traversa l'esprit d'Harry, mais il se retint, considérant que l'information en question ne le regardait pas.

\- Je contact les Gobelins le plus vite possible, dit-il en se levant, et je vous tiens au courant.

\- C'est acceptable, répondit l'autre Lord en se levant à son tour, les reconduisant vers la cheminée.

Sirius et Remus saluèrent l'autre homme, puis disparurent chacun leur tour dans les flammes émeraudes. Harry entra à son tour dans l'âtre, mais le père de sa meilleure amie le stoppa avant qu'il n'ait pu donner sa destination :

\- Merci, Lord Potter-Black, dit-il. Pour tout.

L'adolescent lui sourit en réponse, puis jeta la poudre de Cheminette dans le feu, atterrissant dans la cuisine du Manoir Black quelques secondes plus tard.

Le jeune Lord put obtenir un rendez-vous à Gringott's le lendemain en fin d'après-midi. Il envoya Dobby pour prévenir le père de Daphnée de l'heure, qui lui assura qu'il serait là.

En attendant, l'Héritier Lupin fit toutes les recherches possibles sur les contrats de mariages des Famille Black, Lupin et Potter. Pour les usages des Potter, il dut se rendre au Manoir d'Edimbourg, et il en profita pour échanger quelques mots avec ses grands-parents avant de repartir.

Il voulait être sûr de bien faire les choses avec ces contrats, pour ne piéger Daphnée en aucune façon.

A l'heure dite, il se rendit par Cheminette dans le bureau de son conseiller Gobelin. Le Lord Greengass arriva quelques secondes plus tard, avec la liste des clauses qu'il voulait ajouter au contrat.

Ils examinèrent tout d'abord le faux contrat – dont une copie serait disponible au Ministère –, qu'ils signèrent tous les deux après quelques minutes, avant de passer au vrai, qui lierait Harry et Daphnée.

Comme ce dernier l'avait promis, sa meilleure amie pourrait rompre leur accord à tout moment, le futur de leur « fiançailles » se retrouvant entre ses mains. Son père avait ajouté qu'il n'y avait aucune obligation quant au nombre d'enfants qu'ils devraient avoir, ou encore par rapport à son futur métier.

Et si le jeune Lord ne voyait pas l'utilité de la clause sur les enfants – parce que leur contrat serait rompu avant leur hypothétique mariage, il en était certain – il était d'accord avec celle sur le futur emploi. Sa meilleure amie voulait devenir Langue de Plomb, et il était hors de question que ce contrat l'en empêche.

L'adolescent hocha la tête, signant le parchemin après l'avoir examiné. La signature s'inscrivit sur le dos de sa main – utiliser une Plume à Sang pour la signature des contrats de mariage faisait partie des Traditions du Monde Sorcier – mais les Gobelins lui donnèrent une Potion pour le guérir.

Quand le père de Daphnée signa à son tour le contrat, le parchemin s'illumina avant de disparaître – une copie réapparaissant dans le coffre d'Harry et une autre dans la voute de Daphnée, à l'abri des regards.

Faisant de Lady Greengass la future Lady Potter-Black.

* * *

Taadaaaaa ! Voilà pour ce chapitre ! Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

Je me rends compte que la façon dont s'établit le contrat entre Daphnée et Harry n'a rien de romantique, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ils auront leur moment dans un prochain chapitre ! ;)

Pour ce qui est du chapitre en lui-même, je pense que tout est plutôt clair ! On a revu Sirius et Remus, je sais qu'ils vous avaient manqué, ahah !

Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas ! Je vous dis à dans deux semaines (le 10/06) pour la suite !

 _ **SauleMarron19427** , pour vous servir !_


	14. Halloween

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, hormis l'histoire et les quelques OC qui vont apparaître.

 **Bêta-Correctrice** : Kitty Madness

 **Statut** : 16 chapitres, en cours d'écriture.

 **Merci aux revieweurs** : DetectiveRan008, PrekDeva, Oxytomire, Rose-Eliade, Poussy, allieblackpotter, IceQueen38, durzo-blitz, Aya31, Lokki, Le Cerf-Pentard, stormtrooper2, caro1005line, ElwennSnape, aussidagility, starck29, Miss Homme Enceinte 2, Pims10, Walala35, lefousdeslivres, GlaceChouette28741, Maeva Cerise, Karozthor the Necronomagus, grosBill, Ludovic PREVOT, Aurelie Malfoy, PercebethHp, SnoozPower, Maudinouchette, Muirgheal, A, Lord Harold James Gryffondor, nouur, PetitLutin22, Le Poussin Fou, Love maraudeurs (x2).

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 _Aya31_ : Merci pour ta review ! La réaction de Malfoy n'arrivera pas tout de suite, mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça va être drôle ! ;)

 _Aussidagility_ : Merci pour ta review ! Pour le savoir, il faudra continuer à lire xD

 _Ludovic PREVOT_ : Merci pour ta review ! :D

 _Maudinouchette_ : Merci pour ta review ! Par contre, "un peu court" ? C'est un des plus long chapitres que j'ai écris depuis le Tome I, ça m'étonnerait que je puisse en écrire des beaucoup plus long dans la suite ^^

 _A_ : Merci pour ta review, et voilà la suite ! ;)

 _Love maraudeurs_ : Merci pour ta review ! Alors, c'est dans le canon que Draco se mari avec Astoria ! Ici, ce sera un peu différent ! x)

* * *

Voilà le nouveau chapitre, où Ombrage a de GROS ennuis !

Enjoy ! o/

* * *

Chapitre Treize :

Quand Harry entra dans le salon du Manoir en revenant de Gringott's, ses deux Tuteurs le fixèrent.

\- Alors ? lui demanda immédiatement son Parrain.

\- Tout s'est bien passé, répondit l'adolescent. Le faux contrat a été créé, et Lord Greengass et moi avons signé le vrai.

Ni Sirius ni Remus n'avaient voulu l'accompagner pour son rendez-vous, considérant qu'en tant que Lord, il était de sa responsabilité de régler ce genre d'histoire lui-même, et qu'il n'avait guère besoin d'un chaperon.

Après tout, le désormais Cinquième Année étudiait les traditions et l'étiquette depuis son plus jeune âge, que ce soit pour son rôle de futur Lord ou celui de futur Comte. Il n'aimait pas réellement la politique, mais il se débrouillait plutôt bien.

\- Tu préfères rentrer à Poudlard ce soir ou demain matin ? intervint Remus.

\- Demain après le déjeuner, répondit le Serpentard, faisant froncer les sourcils des deux adultes en face de lui.

L'Animagus Chien voulut intervenir, mais son compagnon lui mit une main sur le bras pour le faire taire, laissant le temps au Fourchelang de justifier sa réponse.

\- Demain, c'est Halloween…, commença ce dernier. Et je pensais… Je veux dire, je n'y suis pas retourné depuis – et bien _depuis_. Et je me disais qu'il était peut-être temps.

\- Tu veux aller au cimetière, voir Kevin, comprit le Loup-Garou.

Harry acquiesça, se passant une main dans les cheveux.

\- Tu veux que l'on vienne avec toi ? lui demanda Sirius.

\- Non, je pense que c'est quelque chose que je dois faire seul, répondit son filleul.

C'est ainsi que le lendemain matin, il se retrouva devant la tombe de son ancien meilleur ami. D'après ce qu'il pouvait voir, la pierre tombale était régulièrement entretenue, ainsi que les fleurs posées autour.

Il n'était pas revenu depuis l'enterrement de l'aîné Latour, six ans et demi plus tôt. Et il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier…

 _Le petit garçon se figea à une dizaine de mètres de la foule, ne pouvant pas avancer plus. Il pouvait distinguer Christina, Laurent et Sébastien au premier rang, ainsi que les Delacour qui étaient assis non loin._

 _Il ne pouvait pas les affronter, pas alors qu'il avait échoué à sauver leur fils, frère et ami. Sirius et Remus ne dirent rien, son Parrain se contentant de serrer sa main avec plus de force. Le sermon du Prêtre dura une demi-heure, qui en parut quatre fois plus au petit brun._

 _Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était fixer le cercueil dans lequel reposait son meilleur ami – meilleur ami mort par sa faute._

Je te promets _, pensa-t-il avec force, alors que les larmes coulaient sur ses joues._ Je te promets de ne plus jamais laisser mourir un de mes amis devant moi sans rien faire.

 _Au moment où tout le monde se leva pour la mise en terre, il s'enfuit en courant, n'osant pas regarder derrière lui._

 _Kevin… Kevin… Mort… Ma faute, ma faute,_ ma faute !

Harry secoua la tête pour sortir de ses pensées, s'installant au sol à un mètre de la pierre tombale. Il passa une main sur le marbre, retraçant les lettres du bout des doigts.

Kevin Frédéric Latour

24/07/1980 – 31/03/1989

Fils, frère et ami bien-aimé.

Sans qu'il ne le contrôle, les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Mais il n'essaya même pas de les arrêter. Son ami les méritait plus que quiconque.

\- Hey…, dit-il au bout de quelques secondes d'une voix rauque. Ça fait longtemps. J'imagine que tu m'en veux, je n'ai pas été un très bon ami ces dernières années. Je t'avais promis de toujours veiller sur Seb, mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Je ne pouvais pas, pas après… Je t'avais également promis que tu serais le seul que je perdrais de cette façon, mais là encore, je n'ai pas réussi. Cédric était… Il était un ami exceptionnel, et il ne se passe pas un jour sans que je me sente coupable pour ce qui lui est arrivé. Tout comme il ne passe pas un jour sans que je ne me demande ce que j'aurais pu faire pour te sauver, ce soir-là.

L'adolescent ne dit rien pendant de longues minutes, puis il effaça ses larmes avec un ricanement amer.

\- Tu dois me trouver pathétique, n'est-ce pas ? souffla-t-il ensuite. Et bien tu as raison. Mais je ne suis pas venu pour que tu m'écoutes me plaindre, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai pas mal de choses à te raconter, alors autant commencer tout de suite…

Alors il parla. Il parla des trois années et demie qu'il avait passé sans lui, à s'entraîner encore plus dure qu'avant. Il parla de sa lettre de Poudlard, de sa visite du Chemin de Traverse, de sa rencontre avec Blaise, avec les Potter. Puis de sa rentrée, de sa rencontre avec Théo, Daphnée, Sarah et Adrian… De ses cours, de l'histoire avec la Pierre Philosophale. De Ginny, Owen et Astoria. De la Chambre des Secrets. De Luna et Neville. Puis de Pettigrow, de l'annonce de l'existence d'Elizabeth ( _« Une petite-sœur, Kev ! Tu te rends compte ? »_ ), et de leur combat dans la Cabane Hurlante.

Il lui raconta la finale de la Coupe du Monde, l'attaque de Mangemorts qui avait suivi. Sa rencontre avec la cadette Potter, l'arrivée des Délégations en Angleterre, ses retrouvailles avec les Delacour et Sébastien. Le Tournois des Trois Sorciers, détaillant chaque épreuve le plus possible. Daphnée, qui était sorti avec Thomas ( _« Dois-je préciser que je puais la jalousie ? Enfin, d'après Gaby, mais j'avoue qu'elle n'a pas vraiment tort. »_ ), de son entraînement pendant l'année. Puis de Barty Croupton Junior, déguisé en Maugrey Fol Œil. Du labyrinthe, du cimetière, de la mort de Cédric. De sa quasi-dépression de l'été et de l'aide de ses amis pour qu'il se remette sur pied.

Il évoqua également les soucis qu'il rencontrait avec Lily Potter, l'audience après laquelle il était officiellement devenu Lord Potter-Black. Puis son anniversaire, et le Bal des Héritiers.

Et il lui expliqua longuement sa relation avec Tristan, qui de jumeaux haït pendant l'enfance était passé d'ennemi juré, puis de personne qu'il avait ignorée froidement, avant de devenir un membre de sa famille qu'il devait protéger _(« La promesse que je t'ai faite compte aussi pour lui, après tout, je n'allais pas le laisser se faire torturer sans rien faire ! »_ ), et enfin du moment où il l'avait réellement considéré comme son frère, cet été. De leur nouvelle entente, qui restait difficile certaines fois, parce que son cadet avait été élevé comme un fils unique, et qu'il avait encore tendance à se croire au-dessus des autres, même s'il faisait des efforts.

Il parla ensuite de son début de Cinquième Année : de la nomination d'Ombrage en tant que Professeur de DCFM, en passant par le club de défense, pour finir par son nouveau statut de fiancé.

\- Je me souviens du jour où tu m'as posé des questions sur les contrats de mariage… dit-il avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. Je t'avais dit que je refusais d'avoir un futur époux ou une future épouse désignée, que je préférais être heureux comme tes parents, ceux de Fleur et Gabrielle, et ceux de Thomas – ou comme Sirius et Remus maintenant, mais _chut !_ , je ne t'ai rien dit. Mais là… Je n'avais pas le choix, en fait. Et ce n'est pas parce que c'est Daphnée – même si ça joue un peu, je l'avoue. Cela aurait été Ginny, Luna, Astoria ou Laura, j'aurais fait la même chose. J'espère juste qu'elle ne va pas me tuer quand elle l'apprendra, et qu'elle me laissera lui expliquer en détail.

Harry se tut, puis soupira un grand coup. Pendant son monologue, il s'était appuyé sur la tranche de la pierre tombale, le soleil lui arrivant directement dans le visage. On était fin octobre, mais il faisait plutôt doux pour la saison, ce qui l'arrangeait : il n'aurait pas aimé venir un jour de pluie ou quand le ciel aurait été couvert.

Il lança rapidement un Tempus, pour se rendre compte qu'il était plus de midi. Il avait passé toute la matinée à parler à la tombe de Kevin, et il n'avait pas vu le temps passer.

\- Je pense qu'il est temps que j'y aille… dit-il en se redressant. Je t'ai raconté les sept dernières années de ma vie en détail, j'espère que cela ne t'a pas trop ennuyé.

Il hésita quelques secondes, puis ressortit sa Baguette. Avec un mouvement de poignet, il fit apparaître un bouquet d'asphodèle un autre de bégonia.

\- Je reviendrais, c'est promis, souffla-t-il en posant une dernière fois sa main sur le marbre froid.

Le Serpentard resta immobile quelques secondes, puis tourna les talons. Une fois sorti du cimetière, il pointa sa Baguette sur son Collier-Portoloin.

\- Remus John Lupin.

Un crochet l'attrapa au nombril, et un instant plus tard, il atterrissait dans la cuisine du Manoir. Ses Tuteurs le fixèrent un peu plus longtemps que d'habitude, mais ne firent aucun commentaire.

\- Tu arrives à temps, on allait commencer à manger, lui dit son Parrain. Je te ramènerais à Poudlard en transplanant, si tu veux. Cela t'évitera de passer par la cheminée de Dumbledore.

Harry acquiesça sans rien dire, et il ne fit qu'écouter la conversation pendant le repas, ne participant que lorsqu'on lui posait une question.

Une heure et demie plus tard, Sirius le faisait transplaner devant le portail de l'École, repartant après lui avoir ébouriffé les cheveux. Le Fourchelang grogna légèrement, mais prit rapidement la direction du Hall. Il n'avait pas dit à ses amis qu'il partait, et il était sûr qu'ils allaient lui demander des comptes avant même qu'il ne mette un pied dans la Salle Commune.

Le côté mère-poule de Neville, Blaise, Ginny et Luna s'était considérablement développé depuis la fin du Tournois des Trois Sorciers. Et même s'il était parfois agaçant d'être fixé comme un criminel parce qu'on s'était absenté deux heures – pour aller _s'entraîner_ , en plus – le fait que ses amis se soucient autant de lui le confortait dans sa décision de ne pas s'éloigner d'eux, et ce malgré les circonstances.

Il traversait le Hall en direction des cachots quand une voix familière – et manifestement énervée – le sorti de ses pensées. Il bifurqua immédiatement vers sa source.

\- …pas parlé ! Elle n'a pas le droit de faire ça, c'est illégal ! hurlait Hermione.

\- Elle a raison, mec, approuva Ron. Tu devrais prévenir tes parents, je pense.

\- Mes parents ? renifla Tristan. Ma mère n'arrête pas de me rabâcher les oreilles avec cette histoire de Survivant ! Mon père est sympa, il est resté le même, mais il est plutôt occupé, en ce moment.

\- Occupé ou pas, tu dois lui parler ! ordonna presque son amie en retour. Ce ne sont pas de simples plumes, Tristan, ce sont des Plumes à Sang ! Elles ont été interdites en –

Quoi que veuille dire la Préfète des Rouge-et-Or, elle ne put finir sa phrase. En effet, en entendant parler des Plumes à Sang, Harry était entré dans la pièce sans même s'annoncer.

Son regard se dirigea de suite vers la main de Tristan, sur le dos de laquelle il décelait parfaitement les mots _« Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges. »_. La colère enfla en lui, mais il essaya de ne pas le montrer.

\- Qui a fait ça ? demanda-t-il.

Son frère ne répondit pas, se contentant de le fixer. La bataille de regard dura une bonne minute, puis Harry s'approcha du Gryffondor.

\- _Qui a fait ça ?!_

\- Ombrage, répondit Ron, se prenant un regard noir de son meilleur ami.

Mais le cadet Weasley ne s'en préoccupa pas, fixant l'échange entre les deux jumeaux.

\- Viens avec moi, ordonna le Serpentard en agrippant le bras de son cadet.

Il le traina dans le Hall, suivi des deux autres membres du Trio.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? lui demanda finalement Tristan.

\- On va chez Dumbledore, dit-il.

\- Non ! s'exclama le Gryffondor en essayant de se dégager de sa poigne, l'obligeant à s'arrêter en plein couloir.

Heureusement, les alentours étaient vides de tous élèves ou Professeurs.

\- Ombrage n'attend que ça, que je lui montre qu'elle m'atteint ! reprit le Rouge-et-Or.

\- Qu'elle _t'atteint_ ? répéta Harry, incrédule. Je me fiche complètement de ta fierté, Tristan. J'ai pris un Doloris pour te protéger, ce n'est pas pour laisser cette salope te torturer trois fois par semaine ! Alors soit tu me suis de ton plein gré, soit je te pétrifie et je te traîne chez le Directeur. Qu'est-ce que tu choisis ?

Le cadet Potter le sonda un long moment, puis il acquiesça. Le Serpentard acquiesça à son tour, puis se tourna vers les deux autres :

\- Je ne pense pas que vous puissiez nous accompagner, vous devriez retourner dans votre Tour, dit-il avant de tourner les talons, suivi de son jumeau.

Il ne leur fallut que deux minutes pour atteindre le Bureau Directorial, et l'escalier en colimaçon apparut quand Harry cracha le mot de passe, qui n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois. Il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre, entrant sans même frapper.

Dumbledore était assis derrière son Bureau, manifestement en train de remplir de la paperasse, et il leva la tête à leur arrivée.

\- M. Potter-Black-Lupin, je vois que vous êtes revenus, dit-il. Comment va votre Grand-Mère ?

Comme à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait face au Directeur, un flot de haine submergea le Serpentard, qui savait que cela provenait de son lien avec Voldemort. Heureusement, les leçons d'Occlumencie avaient fait leurs preuves, et Harry arrivait plus ou moins à contrôler ses sentiments face au Président du Magenmagot. Mais à l'heure actuelle, la colère ne venait pas _que_ de Tom.

\- Ce n'est pas le sujet, le rabroua-t-il donc. Appelez Fudge et Scrimgeour, et dites-leurs de venir.

\- Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu requiers leur présence ? l'interrogea Dumbledore en se levant.

\- Vous saurez en même temps qu'eux, refusa le Cinquième Année. Dites à Fudge que c'est urgent et que la demande vient de moi, il ne devrait pas faire de difficultés.

Le Directeur haussa un sourcil, mais il ne posa pas plus de questions, se dirigeant vers sa cheminée. La communication ne dura pas longtemps, puisque le Ministre accepta dès que Dumbledore prononça la phrase _« Lord Potter-Black veut vous parler, Cornelius, il veut que vous veniez à Poudlard. »_. Cinq minutes plus tard, Fudge arrivait avec le Directeur du Département des Aurors.

Le regard du Ministre se dirigea de suite sur Tristan, le détaillant légèrement avant de revenir au Serpentard :

\- Un souci, Harry ? s'enquit-il.

\- Je crois que c'est le cas, M. le Ministre, acquiesça le Cinquième Année avant de se tourner vers le Directeur. Faites appeler le Professeur Ombrage, s'il vous plaît.

Le chef de l'Ordre haussa un sourcil, mais s'exécuta à nouveau sans poser de questions.

\- Vous m'avez demandé, Dumbledore ? fit leur Professeur de DCFM en sortant de la cheminée à peine une minute plus tard.

Elle se figea légèrement en voyant Fudge et Scrimgeour, et ses traits se durcirent en voyant Tristan. Sans réellement se contrôler, Harry se décala pour se placer devant son cadet, son instinct de protection reprenant le dessus.

\- Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est là, dit le Directeur en invoquant des sièges pour tous puissent s'installer, pouvez-vous nous expliquer pourquoi vous avez demandé cette réunion, M. Potter-Black-Lupin ?

\- M. Scrimgeour, fit le Serpentard en se tournant vers l'Auror, veuillez prendre note que je porte plainte contre Dolores Jane Ombrage pour torture sur un mineur et utilisation d'un Artefact de Magie Noire.

\- Quoi ?! s'exclama le crapaud rose en sautant sur ses pieds. C'est complètement stu –

\- Dolores, l'interrompit sèchement Scrimgeour avant de se tourner vers Harry. Pourriez-vous développer, je vous prie ?

\- Le Professeur Ombrage utilise des Plumes à Sang pendant ses retenues, explicita le jeune Lord. Et comme vous le savez, les Plumes à Sang sont considérées comme Artefact de Magie Noire et ont été interdites par le décret de 1921, _sauf_ en cas de signature de contrat entre deux Maisons. Or, mon frère n'est pas habilité à signer le moindre contrat.

Le silence tomba dans le Bureau, alors que tous les regards se fixaient sur Tristan, sauf celui d'Harry qui restait concentré sur Scrimgeour et Fudge. Il aperçut distraitement un insecte décoller de l'épaule du Ministre avant que Dumbledore ne prenne la parole :

\- Tristan… dit-il doucement. Est-ce vrai ?

Le Gryffondor hésita, se tournant vers son aîné. Ce dernier acquiesça, le roux enleva donc le Glamour qu'il avait remis sur sa main en sortant de la pièce où il se trouvait avec Ron et Hermione, faisant briller les mots _« Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges. »_ sur sa peau.

\- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu me voir ? demanda le Directeur, semblant prendre dix ans de plus.

Tristan détourna le regard, mais ne répondit pas.

\- M. Potter, intervint de nouveau l'Auror. Depuis quand durent ces retenues ?

\- Depuis le début de l'année, répondit le Rouge-et-Or après un nouveau signe de tête de son frère. La première a eu lieu le lundi de la première semaine, et ensuite tous les jours, puis encore tous les jours de la semaine suivante, y compris le samedi soir. Après, les retenues ont diminué à trois jours par semaine.

\- Quels étaient les motifs de ces retenues ? s'enquit le Directeur du Bureau des Aurors.

\- La première, c'est parce que j'ai dit que Voldemort était revenu, annonça Tristan sans prendre de gant.

Le nom du Mage Noir fit sursauter le Ministre et leur Professeur, mais ni le Directeur ni Scrimgeour ne sourcillèrent.

\- C'est un mensonge ! intervint Ombrage d'une voix forte. Ce gamin ment depuis –

\- Et depuis quand les opinions des élèves sont des motifs raisonnables de retenue, Mrs Ombrage ? la coupa l'Auror d'une voix froide avant de se tourner à nouveau vers le Gryffondor. Toutes les retenues sont donc dues à votre affirmation selon laquelle Vous-Savez-Qui est de retour ?

Harry, qui observait la discussion sans rien dire, haussa intérieurement un sourcil. Scrimgeour ne semblait pas avoir d'avis tranché sur le retour de Voldemort, ce qui pouvait être un bon point pour eux. Il échangea un rapide regard avec Dumbledore, qui semblait penser la même chose.

\- Non, répondit le cadet Potter. J'ai arrêté de le dire, parce que j'ai compris que nous n'étions pas du même avis sur la question, et que le répéter ne ferait qu'énerver le Professeur Ombrage. Mais ensuite, elle a utilisé tous les prétextes qu'elle pouvait trouver pour me mettre en retenue.

\- Vous perturbez ma classe ! intervint de nouveau leur Professeur de DCFM. Et je vois qu'à nouveau, vous ne faites que mentir !

\- Et est-ce que vous me traiteriez _moi_ , de menteur ? intervint le Serpentard en la fusillant du regard. J'ai dû venir vous voir personnellement pour que le nombre de retenues de Tristan diminue ! Et je confirme que la plupart du temps, vous le collez parce qu'il « respire trop fort » ou parce qu'il « fait du bruit en toussant » ! Et en plus de donner des retenues sous des prétextes stupides, vous utilisez des instruments illégaux ! Si je l'avais su plus tôt, vous ne seriez déjà plus professeur ici !

\- Vous n'avez pas le pouvoir de me faire renvoyer, Potter-Black-Lupin ! railla Ombrage.

\- C'est _Lord Potter-Black_ pour vous ! claqua Harry. Tristan Potter est membre de _ma_ Maison, il est donc sous ma protection ! Ma plainte n'était pas une menace, elle était réelle, et je la maintiens.

\- Nous pouvons peut-être trouver un moyen… intervint Fudge, parlant pour la première fois.

\- Non, trancha le jeune Lord sans hésitation. Je peux comprendre que politiquement parlant, Mrs Ombrage puisse vous être utile, M. le Ministre, et ce n'est absolument pas contre vous. Mais il est hors de question que je laisse cette femme s'en sortir. Après tout, qui sait si elle n'a pas fait cela sur d'autres élèves ? Ce n'est pas le genre de pédagogie que l'on devrait autoriser.

\- Ce n'est en aucun cas autorisé, approuva le Ministre. Et vous avez raison, nous ne savons pas combien d'élèves ont subi ce traitement. Des mesures doivent être prises.

L'ancienne Sous-Secrétaire hoqueta, jetant un regard trahi à son supérieur. Harry eut un sourire triomphant qu'il essaya de dissimuler le mieux possible, alors qu'il fixait moqueusement Ombrage.

\- Je suis d'accord avec Cornelius, approuva Dumbledore avant de se tourner vers la seule femme de la pièce. Dolores Ombrage, considérez que vous êtes renvoyée de votre poste de Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, avec effet immédiat.

Le silence plana quelques secondes, puis le Directeur se tourna vers Scrimgeour :

\- Vous avez d'autres questions, Rufus ? demanda-t-il.

\- Une seule, acquiesça ce dernier avant de se tourner vers le Serpentard. Vous avez dit que vous êtes allé parler à Mrs Ombrage à propos des retenues de M. Potter. Pourquoi ?

\- Tristan et moi ne sommes peut-être pas les meilleurs amis du monde, mais comme je l'ai dit, il est un membre de ma Maison, répondit-il après une demie-seconde de réflexion. Techniquement, je suis son Tuteur, au même titre que ses parents. Et ces retenues l'épuisaient visiblement, je n'allais donc pas laisser ses performances académiques baisser à cause d'un seul Professeur. Surtout quand le Professeur en question n'avait aucun motif valable pour ces détentions.

Le Directeur du Bureau des Aurors acquiesça.

\- J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut, dit-il en se levant. Lord Potter-Black, M. Potter, il faudrait que vous veniez avec moi au Ministère pour enregistrer la plainte et les preuves. Nous en profiterons pour soigner votre main, M. Potter.

Les deux frères échangèrent un regard, puis acquiescèrent.

\- M. le Directeur, pouvez-vous prévenir Ron et Hermione de mon absence ? demanda ensuite le Gryffondor en se tournant vers Dumbledore. Je pense qu'ils vont s'inquiéter, sinon.

\- Aucun problème, accepta le vieux Mage. M. Potter-Black-Lupin, voulez-vous que je prévienne également vos amis ?

\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, je leur expliquerais en revenant, répondit Harry. Mais merci de la proposition. Nous vous suivons, M. Scrimgeour.

\- Je vous demanderais toute la discrétion possible sur cette affaire, intervint Fudge.

\- Les journaux vont être rapidement au courant, lui fit remarquer le Serpentard.

\- J'aimerais avoir le temps de faire une annonce officielle avant, indiqua l'homme politique.

\- Je vous fais confiance, M. le Ministre, approuva le jeune Lord. C'est toujours un plaisir de vous revoir, et ce malgré les circonstances.

\- Moi de même, Harry, sourit Fudge.

L'adolescent lui fit un signe de tête avant d'être entraîné vers la cheminée par l'Auror. Ce denier passa en premier, puis Tristan, et enfin le Fourchelang, qui reconnut leur destination d'arrivée comme étant le Quartier Général des Aurors, situés au Niveau Deux au Ministère.

Il n'avait jamais visité les lieux, mais Nym' les lui avait décrit de nombreuses fois : les bureaux collés les uns aux autres par pairs, les murs qui séparaient les différents duos d'Aurors, les notes qui volaient dans tous les sens… Tout était là.

Leur arrivée fut rapidement remarquée, et de nombreux Aurors les fixèrent alors que Scrimgeour les emmenait dans différents couloirs. Ils débouchèrent finalement sur une infirmerie, où trois Guérisseurs étaient présents. Aucun lit n'était occupé, ce qui devait être rare dans ce département.

\- Vous recrutez au berceau maintenant, Chef ? s'amusa un des Guérisseurs en s'approchant.

Le Chef en question ne fit que lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Karl, voici Tristan Potter et Harry Potter-Black-Lupin, ils sont là pour une plainte, dit-il. Il faudrait soigner la main de M. Potter.

\- Entendu, accepta le Guérisseur sans poser de questions.

Il fit signe à Tristan de le suivre, l'installant sur un des lits pour examiner la plaie. Il fronça les sourcils en jetant un coup d'œil à Scrimgeour, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. L'Auror se rapprocha également du Gryffondor, sortant un appareil photo de la sacoche accrochée à sa ceinture pour prendre une photo de sa main avant que le Guérisseur ne commence à le soigner.

\- Tu as de la chance, la plaie n'est pas assez profonde pour laisser une cicatrice, fit ce dernier en jetant un sort sur le dos de la main de Tristan.

La croute qui s'était formée à cause du sang séché disparut, et la plaie se referma d'elle-même. Le dénommé Karl se dirigea ensuite vers une étagère, en sortant un flacon contenant une Potion violette avant de revenir vers le Gryffondor.

\- Appliques-en tous les jours pendant une semaine, et la plaie disparaîtra, dit-il en lui passant le flacon. Un seul pot devrait suffire, mais si tu le vides avant la fin de la semaine, va voir l'Infirmière Pomfresh, je suis sûr qu'elle en aura.

\- Entendu, acquiesça le Gryffondor.

\- Bien, maintenant que nous avons fini ici, suivez-moi, intervint Scrimgeour en prenant le chemin de la sortie.

Ils retraversèrent à nouveau de nombreux couloirs, puis le Chef des Aurors les mena vers son bureau. Il les fit entrer avant de s'installer en face d'eux.

\- Bon, je pense qu'il est temps de commencer.

Ils passèrent plus de deux heures dans ce Bureau, à récolter toutes les preuves dont les Aurors auraient besoin pour la plainte : pour cela, Scrimgeour demanda à Tristan de raconter toutes ses retenues, et il fit même une copie de ses souvenirs pour pouvoir les présenter devant le Magenmagot si besoin.

Une fois toutes les démarches terminées, Scrimgeour raccompagna les deux adolescents à la cheminée, mais ils furent arrêtés en route :

\- Harry ? s'exclama une voix avec surprise.

Le Serpentard se retourna pour voir sa cousine le regarder avec des yeux écarquillés.

\- Auror Tonks, le salua le Directeur du Bureau.

\- Chef, la salua à son tour Nymph'. Je peux savoir ce que mon cousin fait là ?

\- Non, répondit son supérieur. Du moins pas tout de suite. Tu le sauras en temps voulu.

La jeune Auror fronça les sourcils, jetant ensuite un regard à Harry, qui lui sourit légèrement, lui faisant comprendre que ce n'était pas grave.

\- Il est temps de rentrer à Poudlard, je pense, dit-il ensuite en se tournant vers son frère.

Ce dernier acquiesça, et ils finirent les quelques mètres qui les séparaient de la cheminée.

\- Merci pour tout, M. Scrimgeour, fit le Gryffondor en se tournant vers le fonctionnaire.

\- Tout le plaisir était pour moi, Messieurs, lui retourna le chef des Aurors.

\- Poudlard, Bureau du Directeur ! s'exclama ensuite le Rouge-et-Or en jetant la poudre de Cheminette dans l'âtre.

Les flammes tournèrent au vert, et Tristan entra dans la cheminée, disparaissant rapidement. Harry allait le suivre quand une main sur son épaule le stoppa.

Il se retourna pour voir que le Chef des Aurors avait lancé un Sortilège de Silence autour d'eux, leur permettant de parler en toute intimité.

\- Vous avez une question, j'imagine ? supposa le Serpentard.

\- En effet, acquiesça l'Auror. Je sais que vous ne voulez pas faire de commentaires sur cette affaire, mais je pense que je suis en droit de savoir. Est-ce que Vous-Savez-Qui est de retour ?

Le jeune Lord le fixa un long moment, puis décida de ne pas répondre directement.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je pense que même si Dumbledore est vieux et pourrait commencer à devenir sénile, ce n'est pas à ce point, répondit Scrimgeour d'une voix bourrue qui n'était pas sans rappeler Maugrey à Harry. Que votre frère n'inventerait pas ce genre de choses pour se rendre intéressant. Et que le Directeur ne mentirait pas sur le retour d'un Mage Noir qu'il a longtemps combattu.

\- Vous connaissez déjà la réponse, à ce que je vois, fit le Cinquième Année. Alors pourquoi me demander ?

\- Parce que mon intuition me dit de croire Dumbledore, mais je ne lui fais pas confiance, répondit sans hésiter l'Auror. Mais si quelqu'un d'autre me disait que Vous-Savez-Qui est vraiment revenu…

\- Vous devriez commencer à l'appeler Voldemort, lui suggéra l'adolescent. Comment voulez-vous le combattre si vous n'êtes pas capable de dire son nom ?

Scrimgeour lui lança un regard perçant, puis la compréhension se fit dans son esprit. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement, et une expression d'horreur s'inscrivit quelques secondes sur son visage avant qu'il ne retrouve sa façade neutre.

\- C'est donc vrai… souffla-t-il.

Il y eu un silence, puis Harry reprit :

\- Cette conversation reste bien évidemment entre nous, dit-il.

\- Nous sommes d'accord, acquiesça le Chef des Aurors avant de supprimer le Sortilège de Silence. Bon retour à Poudlard, Lord Potter-Black.

\- Merci, M. Scrimgeour, sourit le Serpentard avant d'entrer dans l'âtre en criant sa destination.

Il se retrouva immédiatement dans le Bureau Directorial. Dumbledore était installé à son Bureau alors que Tristan l'attendait quelques mètres plus loin.

\- Tout s'est bien passé ? demanda le Directeur.

\- Aussi bien que possible, répondit le Cinquième Année de Serpentard. Si vous voulez bien nous excuser, je pense que nos amis attendent.

\- Bien sûr, acquiesça Dumbledore. Bonne fin de journée à tous les deux.

Les deux frères sortirent du Bureau, rejoignant le Hall en silence. Au moment de se séparer au niveau des escaliers, l'aîné attrapa le bras de son cadet pour le tourner vers lui :

\- Pour ce qui est d'Ombrage, n'en parle à personne à part Ron et Hermione, lui dit-il. Il vaut mieux laisser l'annonce à Dumbledore, je pense.

\- Je suis d'accord, acquiesça le Gryffondor.

\- On se voit ce soir à l'entraînement, finit Harry avec un signe de tête, prenant ensuite la direction des cachots.

Il arriva rapidement devant le mur donnant accès à la Salle Commune, et il avait à peine posé un orteil à l'intérieur que Ginny lui fonçait dessus :

\- Où étais-tu ?! lui demanda-t-elle en le fusillant du regard. _Deux jours !_ Cela fait deux jours que tu es parti sans rien dire ! Nous prévenir était trop demandé, peut-être ?

Le Serpentard grimaça sous la remontrance, mais il devait reconnaître que la cadette Weasley avait raison, il aurait dû les prévenir de son départ.

\- Je suis désolé, dit-il donc. Un problème familial m'est tombé dessus, j'ai dû partir tout de suite. J'ai juste eu le temps de prévenir Rogue.

\- Quel genre de problème ? s'enquit Blaise en fronçant les sourcils.

\- La mère de Remus est tombée gravement malade, dit-il, reprenant l'excuse que ses Tuteurs avaient donnée au Directeur.

Le basané sembla accepter l'explication, de même qu'Astoria et Owen, mais ils furent les seuls. Ginny, Neville et Théo froncèrent les sourcils, Daphnée le fixa avec un visage impassible – ce qui le surprit légèrement, sa meilleure amie étant normalement plus expressive en privé – et Luna le fixa en souriant légèrement. L'Héritier Lupin savait que chacun d'eux avait senti son mensonge, Luna étant peut-être même déjà au courant dans tous les détails de l'histoire, mais qu'ils ne feraient aucun commentaire.

Le reste de l'après-midi passa rapidement, le groupe s'affairant à terminer leur devoir pour avoir leur dimanche de libre, comme ils le faisaient depuis le début de l'année.

À dix-neuf heures, ils se rendirent dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner, prenant place à la Table des Serpentard, où ils furent rejoints par Laura qui avait passé la journée avec ses amies de Serdaigle.

Une fois tous les élèves installés, Dumbledore se leva, obtenant rapidement le silence :

\- Mes chers élèves, je me doute que vous êtes affamés, mais j'ai une annonce à faire avant que le repas ne commence. Comme vous pouvez le voir, Mrs Ombrage est absente de la Table des Professeurs, tout simplement parce qu'elle n'est plus Professeur de Poudlard.

La salle éclata en chuchotements, et même les adultes semblèrent surpris. Apparemment, le Directeur n'avait pas pris la peine de leur parler du renvoi d'Ombrage.

\- S'il vous plaît ! s'exclama Dumbledore, ramenant le silence. La raison de son départ vous sera donnée plus tard, et j'aimerais d'ailleurs que toutes les personnes ayant eu une ou plusieurs retenues avec Mrs Ombrage se déclarent à leur Directeur de Maison. Le poste de Professeur de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal reste pour l'instant vacant, mais un remplaçant devrait être rapidement trouvé. Maintenant que l'annonce est faite… Je vous souhaite bon appétit !

Il se rassit en claquant dans ses mains, faisant apparaître les plats sur les tables.

Harry croisa le regard de Neville, puis celui de Luna. Les deux avaient compris qu'il avait quelque chose à voir avec le départ d'Ombrage, et il allait avoir des explications à donner.

 _Mais plus tard_ , décida-t-il en attrapant le plat de purée.

* * *

Je vous avais dit qu'Ombrage allait prendre cher ! C'est rapide, mais je peux vous le dire, cela a été jouissif à écrire ! xD

Comme vous pouvez le voir, les choses commencent à bouger du côté du Ministère : Scrimgeour est maintenant au courant du retour de Voldemort, il va donc agir en conséquences, tout en restant discret bien sûr ! ;)

Pour ce qui est de la partie au cimetière... J'ai pleuré comme une madeleine en écrivant cette partie, et je me suis même demandé pourquoi j'écrivais ce genre de choses... Avant de me rappeler que je suis un peu sadique sur les bords, donc... ^^

Je pense que le reste du chapitre est plutôt clair, mais si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas !

On se retrouve dans deux semaines (le 24/06) pour la suite !

 _ **SauleMarron19427** , pour vous servir !_


	15. Explications et organisation

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, hormis l'histoire et les quelques OC qui vont apparaître.

 **Bêta-Correctrice** : Kitty Madness

 **Statut** : 16 chapitres, en cours d'écriture.

 **Merci aux revieweurs** : starck29, PrekDeva, ElwennSnape, Pims10, stormtrooper2, GlaceChouette28741, LadyMaiShakespeare, Rose-Eliade, Lune Sombre, Shadora, Poussy, Ludovic PREVOT, Love maraudeurs, Aurelie Malfoy, PercabethHp, Maeva Cerise, Oxytomire, DetectiveRan008, Guest, aussidagility, Lokki1, Lena Black, lovelylove2016, Lia Potter, Miss Homme Enceinte 2, grosBill, Maudinouchette, Lord Harold James Gryffondor, L'avadakedavrateur, winchesterer-23, Guest, PetitLutin22, Le Poussin Fou, nouur, Rouge-365, Clia, calaway, Myanna.

Merci également à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en follow !

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 _Ludovic PREVOT_ : Merci pour ta review ! :)

 _Love maraudeurs_ : Merci pour ta review ! Et bonne fête ! ;)

 _Guest (_ _Coucou !_ _Alors ça fait un bail que je n'ai pas laissé de commentaires ( honte sur moi !) mais bon je me rattrape aujourd'hui ! Les deux derniers chapitres sont génial comme toujours ! Ombrage parti ! C'est une superbe Bonne nouvelle ! ! ! Ce serait marrant d'avoir un prof de dcfm du style vieux guerrier ou baroudeur ! J'ai hâte de lire la réaction de Daphnee ! Pour finir encore merci et toujours bravo ! J'attends la suite avec empressement !_ _)_ : Merci pour ta review ! Pour ce qui est du nouveau Professeur de DCFM, je ne dirais rien ! xD

 _Aussidagility_ : Merci pour ta review ! :D

 _Lena Black_ : Merci pour ta review ! :)

 _Lia Potter_ : Merci pour ta review ! L'annonce d'Harry se fait dans ce chapitre ! ;)

 _Maudinouchette_ : Merci pour ta review ! :)

 _Guest (Hey ! Alors j'ai découvert ton histoire totalement par hasard et je l'ai complètement dévorée. Tu as vraimenr beaucoup d'imagination et une belle plume. Rien que l'idée de départ est très bien trouvée, puis tous les petits détails comme la hiérarchie dans les Serpentards, l'éducation des Sang-Purs,...apportent beaucoup à l'histoire. Et puis le Wolfstar c'est la petite cerise sur le gâteau, j'attends ça depuis le premier tome x) Je pense que ton histoire fait partie de mes préférées, et j'attends la suite avec impatience ! (D'ailleurs par rapport aux temps de publication, je comprends que tu n'ai pas le temps et que tu privilégie tes études c'est normal, je suis patiente donc ça ne me dérange pas d'attendre))_ : Merci pour ta review, contente de voir que tout te plaît ! :D

 _Clia_ : Merci à toi pour ta review ! :)

 _Calaway_ : Merci pour ta review, contente de voir que tu aimes ! Et ne t'inquiètes pas, abandonner cette histoire n'est pas dans mes projets ! ;)

* * *

Voilà la suite, en espèrant que cela vous plaira !

* * *

Chapitre Quatorze :

Tout de suite après le dîner, les dix amis se rendirent dans la Salle sur Demande pour leur entraînement. Et autant tous semblèrent curieux, autant aucun d'eux ne posa de questions à Harry, qui leur en était reconnaissant. Il n'avait pas l'intention de se répéter, et préférait donc attendre que tout le monde soit là pour s'expliquer.

Il ne fallut pas cinq minutes pour que les sept autres entrent dans la pièce, leurs regards curieux se dirigeant immédiatement sur Harry.

\- Alors, comment tu as fait ? l'interrogea immédiatement Fred.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que j'ai fait quelque chose ? lui retourna-t-il.

\- Oh, allez Harry, ne nous prends pas pour des idiots ! s'exclama George. Ombrage avait le soutien du Ministère, Dumbledore seul ne pouvait rien contre elle ! Mais s'il y a quelqu'un que le Ministère veut garder en tant qu'allié, c'est bien toi. A se demander s'il ne ferait pas une perquisition chez les Malfoy, si tu le lui demandais !

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit à ce point, le contredit le Serpentard. Après tout, Lucius Malfoy a beaucoup soutenu la campagne de Fudge, financièrement parlant. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet. Pour ce qui est d'Ombrage, j'y suis effectivement pour quelque chose, mais ce n'est pas ma décision de vous expliquer l'histoire en détails ou non.

Il se tourna vers son cadet, qui le fixait comme les autres.

Les regards se tournèrent progressivement vers le Gryffondor, qui soupira légèrement en passant une main dans ses cheveux, comme le faisait l'aîné Potter quand il était gêné.

\- Ombrage utilisait des Plumes à Sang pendant mes retenues, révéla-t-il. Ron et Hermione l'ont découvert, et Harry nous a surpris en train d'en parler. Il m'a traîné chez Dumbledore, a fait appeler Fudge, Scrimgeour et Ombrage et a porté plainte contre le crapaud pour torture sur mineur et utilisation d'Artefact de Magie Noire.

\- Et Fudge t'as soutenu ? s'étonna légèrement Hermione en se tournant vers le Fourchelang.

\- Comme l'a dit Fred, Fudge veut me garder comme allié, dit ce dernier en haussant les épaules. Entre Ombrage et moi, le choix était vite fait.

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas comment tu peux avoir tant de pouvoirs alors que tu n'es encore qu'à Poudlard, fit la Rouge-et-Or après quelques secondes, semblant légèrement perdue.

\- Tout est une question de stratégie, en politique, intervint Ron à la surprise générale. Harry a du pouvoir en tant que Lord de deux Maisons, et cela lui permet de créer des alliances. Sans parler du fait qu'il est toujours officiellement célibataire, alors de nombreuses familles l'approchent en espérant qu'il choisira leur fille comme futur Lady Potter-Black. Les Black et les Potter ont toujours été des ennemis sur le plan politique, mais avec Harry qui est à la tête des deux Maisons… Cela rassemble beaucoup de pouvoirs, car beaucoup d'Alliances – certaines datant de plusieurs dizaines d'années. Fudge sait que s'il veut du soutien, il doit rester proche d'Harry.

Un silence stupéfait suivit sa tirade, alors que les Jumeaux fixaient leur frère, les yeux écarquillés. Harry devait reconnaître qu'il était lui-même étonné de l'intelligence du sixième fils Weasley dans ce domaine, ne pensant pas qu'il s'y intéressait.

\- Ron est un Dieu aux échecs, intervint Tristan en voyant leurs regards ahuris. Alors niveau stratégie, il s'y connaît. Et je l'ai invité à suivre mes leçons d'étiquette et de politique depuis tout gamin. Cela ne lui servait pas en grand-chose, mais je m'ennuyais, et cela me permettait de passer plus de temps avec lui.

\- Je croyais que tu détestais ces leçons ! s'exclama Ginny.

\- C'est le cas, acquiesça le roux. Mais à force d'entendre parler politique, j'apprends forcément des choses. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que cela nous concernerait nous, élèves de Poudlard. Pas avant notre entrée en Première Année, en tout cas.

\- Poudlard est la seule École de Sorcellerie de Grande-Bretagne, intervint à son tour Théo. Tout le pouvoir politique de la prochaine génération se trouve ici. Il est donc normal que des alliances commencent à se former.

\- C'est logique, fit Hermione au bout de quelques secondes.

\- Tu m'en dirais tant, Spock, marmonna Harry, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Et bien qu'il n'ait pas eu l'intention d'être entendu par qui que ce soit, la Née-Moldue se tourna immédiatement vers lui, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tu connais _Star Trek_ ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Évidemment, que je connais ! s'exclama-t-il, souriant à son tour. Mon meilleur ami me bassinait avec cette série quand on était gamin ! Il m'a fait regarder tous les TOS et tous les films jusqu'au IV ! J'ai vu le V et le VI au cinéma à leur sortie. Je les regarde encore de temps en temps, en souvenir du bon vieux temps.

\- Je ne savais pas que les Sorciers connaissaient la Science-Fiction, fit doucement la Gryffondor.

\- Mon meilleur ami d'enfance était Né-Moldu, on était ensemble à l'École Primaire de Beaubâtons, expliquai-je. Et puis, Sirius et Remus n'ont jamais été du genre à se couper du Monde Moldu, j'avais une pièce avec une télévision, dans le Manoir. Le nombre de soirée qu'on a passé là-dedans avec Kevin, Seb et les Delacour…

Un sourire nostalgique gagna son visage, et ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques secondes qu'il se rendit compte que tout le monde le fixait.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-il, cherchant ce qu'il avait pu dire pour provoquer ce genre de réactions.

\- « Était », répéta Susan. Tu as dit que ton meilleur-ami _était_ Né-Moldu.

\- Oh, dit-il. J'ai dit ça ?

Tous ceux qui n'étaient pas au courant de l'accident de Kevin acquiescèrent, et Harry resta figé quelques secondes, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de nous expliquer quoi que ce soit, intervint Tristan après quelques secondes.

Le fait que ce soit son frère qui dise cela, celui qui six mois en arrière aurait sûrement voulu connaître toute l'histoire pour s'en servir contre lui ensuite, le décida à parler.

\- Kevin… commença-t-il. Kevin était le seul Né-Moldu de l'École, tout simplement parce qu'il était le seul à avoir un potentiel assez important pour avoir été repéré avant ses onze ans. Et cela ne plaisait pas forcément à tout le monde – après tout, le racisme n'est pas présent qu'en Angleterre, n'est-ce pas ? Le jour d'Halloween de nos huit ans, on a été agressé par des Sang-Pur alors qu'on faisait la tournée aux bonbons dans son quartier. Un des types me retenaient alors que deux autres se défoulaient sur Kevin, pour le punir de fréquenter de _vrais_ sorciers. Il est resté six mois dans le coma avant de décéder. Après ça, je me suis noyé dans mon entraînement pour éviter d'y penser, ce qui explique mon niveau à notre entrée à Poudlard.

Il y eu un silence de deux bonnes minutes, puis Hermione reprit timidement la parole.

\- Et donc, c'est lequel ton film _Star Trek_ préféré ?

Tous les autres lui jetèrent un regard abasourdi, mais Harry sourit doucement, heureux du changement de sujet.

\- _Retour sur Terre_ , répondit-il donc. _A la recherche de Spock_ pour le deuxième, et… _Terre Inconnue_ en troisième position, je dirais. Et toi ?

\- _La colère de Khan_ ! dit-elle sans hésitation. Il est vraiment génial !

\- Génial ? répéta Harry, ahuri. Tu plaisantes, Spock meurt à la fin ! Gaby a pleuré comme une madeleine pendant cette scène, j'ai dû la réconforter pendant une demi-heure, pratiquement ! Et j'avoue que je n'étais pas très en forme, moi non plus ! C'est _Spock_ , par les couilles de Merlin !

\- Oui, mais il revient à la vie ! pointa la Préfète des Rouge-et-Or.

\- Bien sûr, mais ça on ne l'a pas su avant la fin du III ! Et je peux te dire que regarder un film avec une de tes meilleures amies qui sanglotent à côté, ce n'est pas la joie !

\- Je compatis, dit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, bien conscient qu'elle se moquait complètement de lui. Un raclement de gorge attira son attention, et il se tourna vers Cho.

\- Loin de moi l'idée d'interrompre votre conversation fascinante sur ce Spot ou je-ne-sais-qui, mais on a un entraînement de prévu, non ?

\- Oui, c'est vrai, acquiesça le Serpentard en se redressant. Eh bien, c'est parti tout le monde ! Aujourd'hui, on continu les boucliers !

Ils se séparèrent en deux groupes, comme ils le faisaient depuis le début de leur entraînement, puis commencèrent. Ils étaient sur les boucliers depuis deux semaines : en effet, le _Protego_ n'était que le bouclier de base, il en existait deux autres plus compliqués également. Le _Protego Totalum_ , qui était généralement utilisé pour protéger une grande surface mais aussi le _Praesidium_ , qui enveloppait complètement la personne qui le lançait, et qui selon la concentration du lanceur, résistait normalement à la plupart des Sorts, hormis les Impardonnables bien évidemment.

Du côté de la Magie Noire, il existait également plusieurs boucliers, que les adolescents s'efforçaient à maîtriser : le bouclier de Runes, le bouclier de Sang… Évidemment, leur contrôle était plus long et plus compliqué, mais comme l'avait dit Laura pendant leur première séance, ils étaient là pour apprendre.

La cadette Moon, d'ailleurs, était celle qui avait le plus de mal avec Tristan. Autant Daphnée et Astoria évitaient de lui parler, et le Gryffondor leur retournait la politesse, autant Laura ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui lancer des piques à pratiquement tous leurs entraînements. Et même si son cadet ne réagissait pas – la plupart du temps, c'était Ron ou Hermione qui répondait, et avec de moins en moins de patiente – Harry voyait bien qu'il ne supporterait plus ça longtemps.

En voyant la petite-amie de Théo pouffer quand son frère ne réussit pas le Praesidium du premier coup, il décida de faire quelque chose. Parce que Tristan s'était peut-être calmé depuis le début de l'été, mais il restait un Gryffondor.

\- Laura, tu peux rester ? demanda-t-il donc à la fin de leur entraînement.

La Serdaigle acquiesça, embrassant Théo avant de revenir vers lui.

\- Il y a un problème ? demanda-t-elle.

Le Fourchelang attendit que tout le monde soit sorti de la pièce avant de se tourner vers la cadette Moon, les sourcils froncés.

\- Ce serait plutôt à moi de te demander ça, lui retourna-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Tristan ? Je crois qu'il ne t'a jamais adressé la parole, mais toi… Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

\- Rien de particulier, répondit-elle, le visage fermé. C'est un Potter, c'est une explication suffisante, non ?

Harry ne fit qu'hausser un sourcil, sachant qu'il y avait plus que ça. Et après quelques secondes, la jeune fille se remit à parler avec colère :

\- Il se pavane depuis la Première Année comme s'il possédait Poudlard ! s'écria-t-elle. C'est le type le plus arrogant que j'ai jamais rencontré : il pense que tout le monde est inférieur à sa petite personne, il est _exactement_ comme son père –

\- Nous y voilà, la coupa le Serpentard. C'est donc après James Potter, que tu en as. Tu m'expliques ?

Son amie ne répondit pas pendant de longues secondes, semblant le sonder.

\- Laura, si quelqu'un peut comprendre ta haine des Potter, c'est moi, dit-il doucement.

Elle soupira, retrouvant apparemment son calme. Mais ses yeux brillaient de rage.

\- Sarah ne t'a jamais parlé de notre situation familiale, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle, mais c'était plus une question rhétorique qu'autre chose. On a été élevé par notre oncle et notre tante depuis tout gamin. Pour tout te dire, à part les photos, je n'ai presque aucuns souvenirs de mes parents. Sarah et Joshua, eux… Sarah avait sept ans et Joshua neuf, quand c'est arrivé.

Le jeune Lord garda le silence, se doutant bien que ce dont lui parlait son amie était extrêmement privé. Pour l'instant, il ne voyait pas le rapport avec Potter Père, cependant.

\- Notre père était dans le commerce international, continua-t-elle. En 1983, il a été accusé de partenariat avec une organisation criminelle – les Mangemorts. Lucius Malfoy était un de ses principaux clients, pour toute sorte de choses. Et un Auror l'aurait découvert, et aurait supposé que mon père était lié à Tom d'une façon ou d'une autre. Cela aurait été n'importe qui, je pense que les charges auraient été tout de suite abandonnées. Mais cet Auror était plutôt célèbre, et plutôt respecté – après tout, qui douterait du père du Survivant ?

\- Je vois… marmonna Harry.

\- Ma mère était l'associée de mon père dans son entreprise, alors Potter a fait en sorte que mes parents soient jugés comme complices des Mangemorts, reprit-elle, les yeux brillants de larmes. Et tu te doutes de la peine attribuée pour ce genre de crimes, seulement deux ans après la disparition de Voldemort ? Ils ont été condamnés à Azkaban à perpétuité, mais ils n'ont pas survécu longtemps. Ils ont été tués par d'autres prisonniers quelques mois après leur emprisonnement. Ils sont morts avant que je n'ai quatre ans et assez de souvenirs pour pouvoir me rappeler de leur visage.

L'Héritier Lupin ne répondit rien pendant de longues secondes, alors que Laura essuyait les larmes sur ses joues. Il comprenait mieux son ressentiment, maintenant. Mais certaines choses lui semblaient étranges : Sarah n'avait jamais montré d'aversion particulière pour à la famille Potter, juste de la désolation par rapport aux manières inexistantes de Tristan et de la colère par rapport à son abandon. Et puis, elle travaillait dans l'Ordre avec les Potter, et n'avait pas eu l'air dérangée quand il l'avait vu, ce qui était étrange étant donné son caractère. À moins que…

\- Tu n'aurais jamais dû savoir que l'Auror en question était Potter, n'est-ce pas ? comprit-il.

\- Mon oncle et ma tante voulaient nous épargner, acquiesça la cadette Moon. Et puis… Ils pensent que mes parents étaient coupables, même s'ils ne l'ont jamais dit clairement. Mais moi, je n'y crois pas. Ils n'auraient jamais fait ça ! Alors le voir se pavaner, ça m'est insupportable.

Harry soupira légèrement. Il avait vécu la même chose, quand il avait appris que ses géniteurs l'avaient abandonné pour son frère. Et il lui avait fallu presque dix ans pour se rendre compte que Tristan n'y était pour rien. Laura devait le réaliser, elle aussi.

\- Tu sais, que tu détestes Potter Père pour ce qu'il a fait, je peux le comprendre, dit-il donc. Mais Tristan n'y est pour rien. Quand on y réfléchit, il avait trois ans à l'époque, comme toi. C'est un peu hypocrite de ma part de dire ça, vu que je l'ai fait jusqu'à il y a peu, mais tu ne peux pas le punir pour quelque chose dont il n'est pas responsable. Je ne te dis pas qu'il n'est pas énervant, quand il le veut, mais il fait des efforts, et ça se voit. Je ne te dis pas non plus de devenir son amie, Merlin sait qu'on en est loin lui et moi, mais… Peut-être essayer d'arrêter de l'insulter à tout bout de champ ? Ignore-le, s'il le faut. C'est même la meilleure solution, pour tout le monde.

Il s'avança pour lui mettre une main sur l'épaule, puis sortit de la Salle sur Demande, prenant la direction des cachots. Sans surprise, Théo, Blaise et les autres étaient installés dans un coin de la Salle Commune. Il allait les rejoindre quand Daphnée apparut devant lui, les bras croisés et le visage impassible.

\- Il faut qu'on parle, dit-elle.

Et il sut tout de suite de quoi elle voulait parler. Il acquiesça, puis la mena hors de la Salle Commune, entrant dans la première pièce du couloir. La jeune Lady plaça un Sortilège de Silence sur la pièce, et un Sort d'Impassibilité sur la porte.

Tout de suite après, son masque impassible se brisa et elle fonça sur Harry pour le prendre dans ses bras. L'adolescent resta figé quelques secondes avant de lui retourner son étreinte.

\- Merci, merci, merci, merci, murmura-t-elle.

\- Euh… De rien ? fit-il au bout de quelques secondes, gêné.

Daphnée se recula de quelques pas, les yeux brillants de larmes.

\- Je sais que tu ne voulais pas d'un contrat de mariage, continua-t-elle. Je sais ce que cela représentait pour toi, d'être libre d'épouser qui tu voulais. Et je suis désolé que tu ais dû en arriver là pour m'aider, mais –

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier, Daph', c'est normal, la coupa-t-il. Je ne t'aurais pas laissé aux griffes des Malfoy.

\- Mon père m'a expliqué, dit-elle. Je sais que le contrat officiel a été établi entre moi et Potter. Tu as risqué ta nouvelle entente avec lui pour me protéger, et –

\- Daphnée, la coupa-t-il de nouveau.

Il s'approcha de quelques pas, assez pour pouvoir prendre son visage en coupe. Sa meilleure amie avait les yeux brillants de larmes, mais elle ne les laissa pas couler.

\- Je ne laisserais _personne_ te faire du mal, compris ? dit-il avec force. Et même si Tristan est en colère après moi à cause de ça, je m'en fiche. Malfoy ne posera pas un seul doigt sur toi, c'est promis. Et s'il essaye, je lui rappellerais gentiment qui de nous deux a le plus de pouvoir.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait pour mériter un ami comme toi, répondit-elle en le reprenant dans ses bras. Et je te promets de te libérer aussi vite que possible – mon père m'a affirmé que tu serais d'accord pour garder ce contrat aussi longtemps que nécessaire, mais je ne veux pas t'ennuyer.

C'est à cet instant qu'Harry réalisa que le père de son amie n'avait pas vendu la mèche par rapport à ses véritables sentiments à son égard. Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il devait lui en être reconnaissant ou le détester pour ça.

Il soupira intérieurement, puis décida que c'était mieux ainsi : il ne voudrait pas que son amitié avec Daphnée souffre d'un rejet, et que les choses deviennent gênantes entre eux. De plus, dans la probabilité infinitésimale où ses sentiments seraient partagés, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de la mettre encore plus en danger avec une relation amoureuse publique.

Harry secoua une dernière fois la tête en se reculant, et il proposa à sa meilleure amie de retourner voir les autres. Aucun de leurs amis ne fit de commentaire en les voyant entrer tous les deux dans la Salle Commune seulement dix minutes après en être partis, mais il repéra tout de même les regards curieux de Blaise et Astoria.

Le lendemain matin, Dumbledore leur annonça n'avoir toujours pas trouvé de solution pour remplacer le Professeur Ombrage, et que les élèves devaient essayer de se débrouiller pour étudier à partir de livres présents dans la Bibliothèque.

\- Il fallait que ce soit l'année des BUSE, évidemment, grommela Laura.

\- Personnellement, je préfère échouer à mes BUSE que d'avoir Ombrage comme prof, rétorqua Neville. Tout vaut mieux que ce vieux crapaud.

\- Totalement d'accord, approuva Ginny. Mais je me demande quand même qui Dumbledore va nous trouver pour la remplacer.

\- _Si_ Dumbledore trouve quelqu'un, pointa Théo. Rappelez-vous de ce que Susan nous a dit : dans le cas contraire, cela serait au Ministère de choisir. C'est comme ça que l'on s'est retrouvé avec Ombrage en premier lieu, d'après Mrs Bones.

\- Dans tous les cas, cela serait difficile de faire pire qu'Ombrage, fit remarquer Owen.

\- Remarque tout à fait pertinente, ricana Blaise.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel devant les enfantillages de son ami, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. Quelques secondes plus, une nuée de chouettes pénétra dans la Grande Salle, chaque animal se dirigeant vers son propriétaire ou destinataire.

Le Fourchelang repéra du coin de l'œil le Hibou Grand-Duc des Malfoy, et à la façon dont le corps de Daphnée se tendit à ses côtés, il ne fut pas le seul. La jeune Lady ne laissa cependant rien paraître de plus, si bien qu'Harry fut le seul à remarquer son malaise.

Un Hibou se posa devant lui, lui apportant _La Gazette du Sorcier_. Après avoir nourri l'oiseau, il ouvrit le journal, s'étouffant presque avec sa bouchée de toast en découvrant le titre.

\- Harry ? s'inquiéta Neville.

Le Gryffondor se pencha par-dessus la table pour pouvoir apercevoir le journal, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, provoquant la curiosité des huit autres.

\- Un problème ? s'enquit Laura.

\- Léger, grimaça l'Héritier Lupin.

Retournant le papier qu'il avait en main, il fit en sorte que tout le monde puisse voir le titre. Titre qui provoqua le même genre de réactions chez ses autres amis que chez le Gryffondor.

En effet, en première page du journal se trouvait un article de Rita Skeeter, consacré à Ombrage :

 **Un Professeur de Poudlard renvoyé pour torture et utilisation d'Artefact de Magie Noire !**

 **Dolores Ombrage responsable de la présence de deux Détraqueurs dans le Londres Moldu !**

\- Tu l'as contactée ? fit Ginny en se tournant vers Harry.

\- Non, répondit honnêtement ce dernier. Fudge voulait garder ça secret le plus longtemps possible… Elle n'aurait jamais dû avoir accès à ces informations !

\- Que dit l'article, exactement ? questionna Astoria.

\- Je vais vous lire ça…

 _Chers lecteurs, nous venons d'apprendre en exclusivité et d'une source interne que Dolores Ombrage, ancienne Sous-Secrétaire auprès du Ministre, aurait été renvoyée de son poste de Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal de l'École de Sorcellerie Poudlard pour cause de torture sur mineur et utilisation d'Artefact de Magie Noire._

 _En effet, il semblerait que l'ancien Professeur utilisait des Plumes à Sang pendant ses retenues aves les étudiants. Rappelons que les Plumes à Sang, qui prélèvent directement le sang de la personne qui s'en sert pour l'utiliser en guise d'encre, ont été interdites en 1932 par le Magenmagot, en même temps qu'elles sont devenues Artefact de Magie Noire. La seule exception à cette règle se fait en cas de signature de contrat entre plusieurs Maisons, et dans ce cas, elles ne doivent être utilisées uniquement que par le Chef de Famille. Or, il semblerait que Dolores Ombrage se soit notamment servi de ces Plumes lors des retenues de Tristan Potter, Cinquième Année de Gryffondor, qui rappelons-le, n'est en aucun cas le Chef de la Famille Potter, puisque ce titre revient à Harry Potter-Black-Lupin, Lord Potter-Black, élève de Serpentard de la même année._

 _Ce dernier, en découvrant les marques sur le dos de la main de son frère cadet, a de suite fait convoquer le Ministre de la Magie, Cornélius Fudge, et le Directeur du Département des Aurors, Rufus Scrimgeour, pour porter plainte contre son Professeur. Le Directeur Dumbledore, en apprenant les faits, a immédiatement renvoyé Ombrage, alors que Lord Potter-Black affirmait vouloir maintenir sa plainte. Lui et son frère ont suivis le Commandant Scrimgeour au Bureau des Aurors pour effectuer leurs dépositions officielles et pour récolter les preuves – photos de la blessure de Potter, et souvenirs de ses retenues._

 _Nous avons également appris que Dolores Ombrage était responsable de la présence de deux Détraqueurs dans le Londres Moldu le 1_ _er_ _septembre. Détraqueurs qui auraient croisés la route de Lady Londubat, des Lords Potter-Black, Londubat, Nott et Zabini, ainsi que de Nymphadora Tonks et de Sirius Black, obligeant Potter-Black-Lupin à faire usage du Sortilège du Patronus en zone Non-Magique. Convoqué au Ministère de la Magie à cause de l'utilisation de ce Sortilège, Lord Potter-Black a juré sur sa Magie raconter la vérité, ce qui aurait poussé le Ministre Fudge à ouvrir une enquête officielle, qu'il aurait confiée à Amelia Bones, Directrice du Département de la Justice Magique, et à l'Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt, qui est connu pour être un des anciens élèves de l'ancien Auror Maugrey. L'enquête a été menée en toute discrétion, mais une source interne au Bureau des Aurors nous révèle qu'il aurait été établi hier que l'ordre ayant fait quitter leurs postes aux deux Détraqueurs venait directement de Dolores Ombrage, qui aurait mal couvert ses traces selon toute vraisemblance._

 _Plusieurs questions peuvent se poser avec ces révélations : pourquoi aucun Professeur de Poudlard n'a vu le problème avant Lord Potter-Black ? Combien d'élèves sont concernés par ces « retenues » ? Jusqu'où serait allée Ombrage ? Et la plus importante de toute : a-t-elle agit sur ordre du Ministère, ou indépendamment de sa hiérarchie ?_

 _Votre reporter,_ _Rita Skeeter_ _._

Dès qu'Harry acheva sa lecture, il reposa le journal sur la table, se tournant vers la Table des Professeurs pour observer les réactions : Dumbledore semblait à nouveau avoir pris dix ans de plus, alors que Lily Potter semblait l'incendier – en essayant de rester discrète – et que les autres Professeurs semblaient atterrés. Comme le lui avait demandé Fudge, le Directeur avait gardé le silence sur cette affaire, ce qui ne semblait pas plaire aux autres enseignants.

Quant aux élèves, la plupart jetaient des regards peu discrets en direction de Tristan, qui fit comme si de rien était. L'augmentation de sa patience étonnait de plus en plus l'aîné Potter, mais il était vrai que les choses étaient mieux comme ça. Il y a encore quelques mois, son cadet aurait réagi à l'article en faisait une sortie théâtrale, et il devait avouer que ce genre de choses ne lui manquaient pas particulièrement.

En parlant de théâtrale… À peine cinq minutes après que le Serpentard eut finit de lire l'article, les portes s'ouvrirent avec fracas, laissant passer le Ministre, Mrs Bones et Shacklebolt. Fudge se tourna immédiatement vers la Table des Serpentard, plantant son regard dans celui d'Harry :

\- Lord Potter-Black, salua-t-il. Serait-il possible que vous nous accordiez quelques minutes ?

\- Bien sûr, accepta-t-il de suite, se levant pour les rejoindre.

\- Professeur Dumbledore, je vous prie, appela à son tour Mrs Bones.

L'ancien Président-Sorcier ne fit qu'acquiescer, quittant son siège pour les rejoindre.

\- Nous serons mieux dans mon Bureau, dit-il.

Les trois autres acquiescèrent, ils sortirent donc tous les cinq de la Grande Salle pour prendre la direction du Bureau Directorial, suivi du regard par toutes les personnes présentes – y compris les fantômes, qui voletaient près du Plafond Magique.

Il ne leur fallut que quelques minutes pour se retrouver dans le Bureau de Dumbledore, qui s'installa derrière son bureau en conjurant assez de chaises pour que tout le monde puisse s'asseoir.

\- Il semblerait qu'il y ait eu une fuite, commença de suite Fudge. Entendons-nous bien, je n'accuse personne, mais il est nécessaire de comprendre d'où proviennent ces _informations_.

\- Je suis d'accord, approuva le Directeur. Et je pense parler pour M. Potter-Black-Lupin et moi-même en disant que nous n'avons parlé de cette affaire à personne. En tout cas, personne susceptible d'aller tout rapporter à Rita Skeeter.

Harry acquiesça, laissant passer quelques secondes avant de prendre la parole :

\- Je pense que la fuite vient du Ministère, dit-il.

Les trois représentants de l'institution en question se tournèrent vers lui, l'invitant à développer.

\- Le Professeur Dumbledore n'a rien aux autres Professeurs, leurs réactions à l'article de ce matin le montraient bien, expliqua-t-il. Quant à moi, je n'en ai parlé qu'à un groupe restreint, groupe auquel je fais totalement confiance et qui n'irait jamais parler à un journaliste. Et vu la partie de l'article sur la présence de Détraqueurs à Londres, il est plus probable qu'elle en ait entendu parler en fouinant dans les couloirs du Ministère.

L'adolescent fit une pause, se tournant vers Mrs Bones :

\- Est-ce que c'est vrai, d'ailleurs ? demanda-t-il. Que c'est Ombrage qui a ordonné aux Détraqueurs de quitter Azkaban ?

Les deux chargés de l'enquête échangèrent un regard.

\- Il semblerait que l'ordre vienne de son Bureau, en effet, répondit l'Auror. Mais d'après ce que nous avons pu voir, les Détraqueurs étaient censés attaquer M. Potter.

\- Alors pourquoi c'est nous qu'ils ont croisés ? s'enquit Harry.

\- Les Détraqueurs sont aveugles, lui rappela la Tante de Susan. Ils peuvent repérer leur cible grâce à leurs émotions et à leur Signature Magique. Et vu que vous êtes jumeaux, il est possible que les Détraqueurs vous aient confondus, ce qui explique pourquoi ils vous aient ciblé vous.

\- C'est une bonne chose, au final, dit le jeune Lord après quelques secondes de réflexion. Tristan ne sait pas faire le Sortilège du Patronus, et les autres auraient pu mettre trop de temps à réagir.

\- Une attaque de Détraqueurs n'est jamais une bonne chose, M. Potter-Black-Lupin, quelle que soit la cible, le reprit Dumbledore, le visage sérieux. Qui sait ce qui aurait pu arriver s'ils avaient décidé de s'en prendre à des Moldus. Les répercussions auraient été…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, mais toutes les personnes présentes comprirent : si les Détraqueurs attaquaient des innocents, un incident diplomatique avec le Premier Ministre Moldu était sûr. Et ce n'était jamais bon, quand cela arrivait.

\- Heureusement, cela n'a pas été le cas, intervint Fudge, gardant le silence quelques secondes avant de reprendre. Que fait-on, maintenant ?

\- La première étape serait de découvrir pourquoi Mrs Ombrage voulait que des Détraqueurs attaquent M. Potter, fit le Directeur de Poudlard.

\- Vous avez vraiment besoin de demander ? renifla Harry.

À nouveau, tous les adultes se tournèrent vers lui. Le Serpentard haussa un sourcil avant de s'expliquer :

\- La raison est évidente, selon moi, dit-il. Tristan affirme depuis Juin que Voldemort est de retour. Je ne prendrais pas parti dans le débat, mais nous savons tous que le Ministère n'y croit pas, particulièrement Ombrage, vu son discours pendant notre premier cours. Quel est le meilleur moyen de le faire taire ? Le faire attaquer par des Créatures difficilement contrôlables, et le faire passer pour un accident, tout simplement.

Un silence accueillit sa réponse, et graduellement, tous les regards se tournèrent vers Fudge, qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Je peux vous assurer que _personne_ au Ministère n'a demandé à Dolorès de prendre ce genre de mesures, dit-il. Nous sommes en effet en désaccord avec M. Potter et le Professeur Dumbledore sur la question de Vous-Savez-Qui, mais _jamais_ –

\- Personne ne vous accuse, Cornélius, le coupa Dumbledore. Je vous connais depuis des années, et nous avons nos désaccords, c'est vrai. Mais je pense que personne ne peut vous accuser d'agir dans le but de faire du mal à vos concitoyens.

Harry acquiesça intérieurement, totalement d'accord avec le Directeur : Fudge était naïf sur certains sujets, facilement manipulable – il suffisait de voir l'influence de Malfoy au Ministère pour s'en rendre compte – mais il était devenu Ministre pour essayer d'améliorer et de protéger son pays.

Son refus de reconnaître le retour de Voldemort venait à la fois de son envie de garder son travail – on prenait goût au pouvoir, après un certain temps – et de son refus d'accepter que la Grande-Bretagne soit amenée à replonger dans une de ses époques les plus sombres.

\- Alors que fait-on ? répéta le Ministre.

\- Je pense que le mieux est de frapper fort, répondit Mrs Bones. Pour faire comprendre que vous n'avez rien à voir avec cette affaire, il ne faut montrer aucune clémence envers Dolorès. Qu'elle ait été utile au Ministère dans le passé est une chose, mais nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de nous montrer indulgents avec ce genre de crimes – on parle de tortures sur des enfants, après tout.

Fudge sembla réfléchir quelques secondes, puis il acquiesça, un éclair de détermination dans les yeux.

Ils se séparèrent, chacun retournant à ses occupations.

La vie à Poudlard continua le plus normalement possible, le début du mois de novembre apportant avec lui le premier match de Quidditch de la saison – Gryffondor contre Serpentard. Le premier match d'Harry en tant que Capitaine de son équipe, premier match qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de perdre. Et après quatre heures d'affrontement, les Verts-et-Argents remportèrent largement la partie : 230 points à 60. La victoire fût fêtée dans la Salle Commune, comme à chaque fois, mais aucun des élèves n'arrivait à réellement se sortir l'affaire Ombrage de la tête.

Et en effet, de par la couverture médiatique de l'affaire – via la plume toujours aussi cinglante de Rita Skeeter – chaque étape était suivie à la loupe par tous les Sorciers du pays, à la première page de _La Gazette_. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que le Magenmagot soit rassemblé et un procès organisé. C'est ainsi qu'Harry et ses amis se retrouvèrent exceptionnellement à siéger pendant la période scolaire, quelques jours après le match.

D'habitude, les sièges étaient occupés par les Régents, qui envoyaient ensuite un compte rendu détaillé de la réunion à leurs enfants ou pupilles. Mais dans le cas d'un procès, toutes les Ladys et tous les Lords se devaient d'être présents.

Pour ce genre d'événements, devenu plus rare depuis la fin de la Guerre, le Magenmagot se rassemblait dans une salle située au Neuvième Niveau, un des niveaux les moins occupés du Ministère de la Magie. En parcourant les couloirs pour s'y rendre, Harry eu une sorte d'impression de déjà-vu, qu'il chassa rapidement de son esprit, se reconcentrant sur le problème du jour.

L'installation des membres fut rapide, et bientôt, un brouhaha de conversation prit place, chacun parlant avec son voisin de l'affaire qui les rassemblait.

\- Votre attention, s'il vous plaît, intervint Mrs Bones d'une voix forte, amenant tout de suite le silence dans la Chambre. Nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour le procès de Dolorès Jane Ombrage, ancienne Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal de Poudlard, et ancienne Sous-Secrétaire d'État auprès du Ministre. Faites entrer l'accusée !

Les portes s'ouvrirent, faisant se redresser les quelques journalistes présents.

Ombrage était escortée par deux Aurors, dont Shacklebolt. Celle qui portait autrefois tout un attirail de rose n'avait pas bonne mine. En effet, elle portait la tenue grise règlementaire des prisonniers, avait les mains et les pieds enchaînés, semblait avoir perdu quelques kilos et avait l'air de quelqu'un qui n'avait pas dormi depuis une bonne semaine.

Kingsley la fit installer sur le siège de l'accusée, au centre de la pièce. Quand elle posa ses bras sur les accoudoirs, des chaînes en sortirent, l'y attachant efficacement. Son avocat commis d'office se plaça à sa gauche, saluant l'assemblée d'un signe de tête.

\- Les charges sont, reprit Mrs Bones, torture sur mineurs par utilisation d'un Artefact de Magie Noire, possession dudit Artefact de Magie Noire, tentative d'homicide sur la personne de Tristan Charlus Potter par envoie de Détraqueurs à sa poursuite, libération desdits Détraqueurs, mise en danger de la vie de nombreuses personnes – dont quatre Lord –, et risque d'exposition de la Magie auprès des Moldus présents entre Azkaban et Londres.

Elle fit une pause, observant la foule de journalistes présente dans la pièce, puis reprit :

\- Moi, Amelia Susan Bones, Directrice du Département de la Justice Magique, déclare ce procès ouvert !

* * *

Voilà, les ennuis continuent pour Ombrage ! :D

Daphnée à découvert pour le contrat, on en apprend plus sur les Moon... Alors, qu'est-ce que vous pensez de tout ça ?

Et comme vous le voyez, Fudge prend ses responsabilités ! D'ailleurs, c'est ma vision du personnage : je ne pense vraiment pas qu'il était stupide pour être stupide dans le canon ! De mon point de vue, il ne croit pas au retour de Voldemort pour éviter un suicide politique, c'est sûr, mais aussi parce qu'il ne veut pas croire qu'une nouvelle Guerre est sur le point de commencer, pas alors que la dernière s'est terminée moins de quinze ans auparavant !

Comme je le disais, c'est mon point de vue ! Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas, j'y répondrais du mieux possible !

Oh, et la petite partie sur Star Trek... n'était pas prévue à l'origine xD Mais je suis fan, et je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! Les films dont je parle sont bien évidemment les anciens, ceux avec William Shatner et Leonard Nimoy (il fallait bien respecter les dates ^^) mais les nouveaux sont également géniaux ! Je ne suis pas très objective, mais si vous aimez la science fiction et que vous ne les avez pas encore vu, je vous les conseille ! :)

C'est tout ce que je voulais vous dire ! On se retrouve dans deux semaines (le 08/07) pour la suite !

 _ **SauleMarron19427** , pour vous servir !_


	16. Retour et attaque

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, hormis l'histoire et les quelques OC qui vont apparaître.

 **Bêta-Correctrice** : Kitty Madness

 **Statut** : 16 chapitres, en cours d'écriture.

 **Merci aux revieweurs** : Mistral1252, DetectiveRan008, allieblackpotter, Poussy, PrekDeva, LadyMaiShakespeare, stormtrooper2, starck29, Pims10, Aurelie Malfoy, GlaceChouette28741, Owytomire, Elwenn Snape, Rose-Eliade, Miss Homme Enceinte 2, lassa, aussidagility, Aya31, Love maraudeurs, lefoudeslivres, Muirgheal, Lalyh, PercabethHp, PetitLutin22, nouur, Loup bleu, Le Poussin Fou, Lia Potter, Wendy Riddle.

ON A ATTEINT LES 500 REVIEWS, MERCI A TOUTES ET A TOUS ! VOUS ÊTES LES MEILLEURS ! :DD

Merci également à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en follow !

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 _Lassa_ : Merci pour ta review ! :D

 _Aussidagility_ : Merci pour ta review ! Cela arrive, justement ! ;)

 _Aya31_ : Merci pour ta review !

 _Love maraudeurs_ : Merci pour ta review ! Il suffisait de demander, ahah ! ^^

 _Lalyh_ : Merci pour ta review ! Pour ce qui est du positionnement de James, je te laisse lire pour savoir ! ;)

 _Loup bleu_ : Merci pour ta review ! Alors, les passages avec l'occlumencie vont revenir, ne t'en fait pas ! :)

 _Lia Potter_ : Merci pour ta review ! D

* * *

Voilà le chapitre de cette semaine ! Cela avance du côté de Daphnée et Harry, et le nouveau Professeur de DCFM arrive !

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Chapitre Quinze :

\- Elle a été condamné à quinze ans de prison, c'est tout ? s'étonna Hermione.

Le procès avait eu lieu le matin même, et Harry, ses amis et les membres de leur club de défense s'étaient réunis dans la Salle sur Demande, comme tous les samedis soirs. Mais cette fois-là, l'entraînement n'avait pas commencé tout de suite, la conversation se dirigeant vers le cas Ombrage.

\- Ce n'est pas seulement quinze ans de prison, la reprit Théo. C'est quinze ans _à Azkaban_. Beaucoup de gens préfèrent mourir plutôt qu'y aller. Je ne suis pas un expert en justice Moldu, mais pour nous, c'est une peine plutôt sévère.

\- Elle a aussi obligation de verser dix milles Gallions de dommages et intérêts à Tristan, puisqu'apparemment, elle n'a utilisé la Plume à Sang que sur lui, ajouta Blaise. Et interdiction de retravailler au Ministère à sa sortie de prison.

\- Si elle en sort un jour, fit remarquer le jeune Lord Nott. En tant qu'ancienne Sous-Secrétaire d'État… Je ne sais pas si elle survivra longtemps, au milieu des autres prisonniers.

Harry vit Laura se tendre à la déclaration de son petit-ami, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. Il ne savait pas si la cadette Moon avait parlé de ses parents à Théo, et si ce n'était pas le cas, ce n'était pas à lui de révéler quoi que ce soit.

\- De mon point de vue, elle mériterait bien pire, gronda presque la Née-Moldue après quelques secondes.

\- Tu n'es pas la plus impartiale, Mione, plaisanta Tristan.

La brune lui lança un regard perçant, mais elle ne commenta pas plus.

\- Vous avez d'autres questions ? intervint finalement Harry, attendant que tous secoue la tête pour continuer. Alors c'est parti, tout le monde en place ! On finit les boucliers aujourd'hui !

Tous se levèrent, se séparant en plusieurs groupes – groupes qu'ils essayaient de varier le plus possible, pour affronter un plus grand nombre d'adversaire – et se mirent au travail.

Comme Harry l'avait dit à Sirius et Remus quand il était allé les rejoindre peu avant Halloween, tous progressaient bien. Ron avait fini par rattraper son retard en voyant que personne ne le jugeait sur ses performances du début – d'après ce que Ginny lui avait dit, le manque de confiance avait toujours été le plus gros problème de son frère, en tant que sixième fils d'une famille de sept – et Laura avait également mis plus de travail dans les entraînements.

Tous étaient motivés, sachant que leurs différentes positions – amis du Survivant officiel, enfants d'ennemis politiques de Voldemort ou jeune Lord – faisaient d'eux des cibles privilégiés pour les Mangemorts. Cependant, l'Héritier Lupin avait l'impression qu'il manquait _quelque chose_. Les attaques étaient puissantes et efficaces, mais elles manquaient des fois de détermination.

Seuls Ginny, Luna et Tristan ne semblaient pas avoir ce problème, se concentrant toujours un moment avant de commencer l'entraînement. Ils étaient ceux qui avançaient le plus, et ils faisaient tous les trois partis des plus puissants du groupe. Leur Professeur attitré avait longuement réfléchi à ce qui les différenciait des autres, avant d'avoir l'illumination : en dehors de lui, ils étaient les trois seuls à réellement savoir ce dont Voldemort était capable.

En effet, Ginny, même trois ans après, avait toujours des souvenirs de sa possession par l'esprit du jeune Tom Jedusor, et de ce qu'il l'avait forcé à faire. Tristan, pour des raisons évidentes, connaissait les capacités de l'auto-proclamé Seigneur des Ténèbres. Quant à Luna, elle avait eu accès au souvenir des événements dans le cimetière.

Après avoir compris cela, Harry avait pris la décision de montrer le souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé en juin dernier au reste du groupe. Il n'avait plus le temps ce soir, mais il prévoyait de le faire la semaine prochaine. La seule chose à faire avant était de les prévenir. Et il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont ils allaient réagir.

Il attendit le tout dernier moment de la leçon pour le faire, les arrêtant avant qu'ils n'aient pu sortir de la Salle sur Demande.

\- Nous n'aurons pas d'entraînement la semaine prochaine, annonça-t-il, continuant alors que les bouches s'ouvraient en signe de protestation. Je n'ai pas dit qu'on ne se verrait pas. Mais j'ai pensé… Je vais vous montrer ce qu'il s'est passé en juin, après la Troisième Tâche.

Tous les fixèrent, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entrouverte – même ceux qui arrivaient à rester habituellement impassible – semblant ahuris. Il repéra immédiatement la tension de Cho, ainsi que les épaules figées de Tristan.

\- Vous devez savoir de quoi Voldemort est capable, expliqua-t-il. M'entendre vous le raconter ne servira rien, vous devez _le voir_. Il n'y a que comme ça que vous comprendrez vraiment. Mais personne n'est obligé. Si vous ne voulez pas, ce n'est pas un problème. Personne ne vous jugera.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas nous montrer, exactement ? demanda Hermione après quelques instants.

\- Ce qu'il s'est passé du moment où l'on s'est emparé du Trophée dans le Labyrinthe, au moment où l'on est revenu avec Tristan, dit-il.

\- Ce qui inclue… commença Fred, s'arrêtant en jetant un coup d'œil à Cho.

\- Ce qui inclue ce qui est arrivé à Cédric, se força à compléter Harry. C'est pour ça que je vous dis que personne ne vous jugera si vous ne venez pas. Ce ne sera pas facile à voir.

Aucun de ses « élèves » ne lui répondit, se contentant de hocher la tête. Le Fourchelang leur retourna le geste, se dirigeant ensuite vers la sortie.

Le chemin jusqu'à la Salle Commune se fit dans le silence, et une fois à l'intérieur, le jeune Lord se dirigea directement vers son dortoir, ne faisant qu'un signe de tête à ses amis avant de partir.

Leur montrer le souvenir allait être aussi peu facile pour lui que de le voir pour eux. Ce qu'il s'était passé après le Labyrinthe le hantait toujours, et même s'il faisait de moins en moins de cauchemars, il n'était pas rare qu'il se réveille en haletant, le visage de Cédric imprimé sur la rétine.

Empêchant ses pensées de partir dans cette direction, il s'installa en position indienne sur son lit, fermant les yeux et se concentrant sur sa respiration. Méditer tous les soirs était essentiel pour maintenir ses boucliers en place, et il savait que Rogue le verrait tout de suite s'il y coupait.

Une fois la demie heure achevé, il se glissa sous ses draps – sans oublier de jeter le Sort de Silence autour de son lit – et s'endormit, toujours en uniforme.

Le lendemain matin, il se réveilla à la même heure que d'habitude, se préparant le plus discrètement possible pour ensuite sortir dans le parc et effectuer son entraînement. Et comme tous les matins, ses amis l'attendaient dans la Salle Commune pour aller déjeuner.

Ils s'installèrent à la Table des Verts-et-Argent, rapidement rejoints par Neville, Luna et Laura. Harry en profita pour faire un signe de tête au Trio, que son frère lui retourna avant de se concentrer sur ce que disait Hermione.

Il ne fallut pas attendre longtemps pour que les chouettes pénètrent dans la Grande Salle, et presque tout le monde s'arrêta de discuter, impatient de connaître le verdict de leur ancien Professeur.

En guettant l'arrivée d'Hedwige, l'Héritier Lupin repéra le Hibou Grand-Duc des Malfoy se diriger vers Draco, plusieurs lettres accrochés à ses pattes – dont _La Gazette_.

Tout en récupérant son propre journal, et en le faisant passer à ses amis, le Fourchelang fit en sorte de garder un œil sur le blond. Et autant le nouveau Lord Malfoy se félicitait de son masque impassible, autant Harry n'eut aucun mal à le voir se figer à la lecture d'une de ses lettres.

Il sentit Daphnée se tendre à ses côtés, la jeune fille ayant elle aussi comprit ce que contenait ladite lettre. Étant assise à côté de lui, Harry put poser une main sur son genoux, espérant que cela la calmerait. Son masque impassible resta en place, mais il la sentit se détendre, ce qui lui suffisait.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, Malfoy se levait, prenant la direction de la Table des Gryffondor. Il s'arrêta à la hauteur de Tristan, qui ne répondit à sa présence que par un haussement de sourcil. De là où il était, Harry ne put pas entendre ni ce que disait Malfoy, ni la réponse de son frère, mais apparemment, son cadet s'était bien débrouillé dans sa répartie – en effet, le blond s'était redressé, sortant de la Grande Salle sans un regard en arrière, et manifestement en colère.

Le regard du Gryffondor se dirigea ensuite vers la Table des Serpentard, interrogateur. Le jeune Lord lui fit un signe de tête, lui faisant comprendre qu'il lui en parlerait plus tard. Tristan hocha la tête, semblant accepter d'attendre pour avoir sa réponse.

 _Heureusement que tu es devenu plus patient, petit-frère, parce que je dois expliquer la situation à quelqu'un d'autre, avant toi…_ , songea Harry, son regard se déplaçant vers la Table des Professeurs.

C'est ainsi que le Serpentard se retrouva une heure plus tard devant le Bureau du Professeur Potter. Il n'avait pas envie d'avoir cette conversation, mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Soufflant un bon coup, il frappa à la porte.

\- Entrez ! entendit-il de suite.

Il ferma quelques secondes les yeux, puis entra dans la pièce. James Potter, assis derrière son bureau à s'occuper de papiers, se figea en voyant qui était venu le voir. Il se reprit rapidement, posant sa plume et faisant un signe à Harry de s'installer sur la chaise en face de lui.

En approchant, l'aîné Potter pu repérer de nombreux schémas sur le bureau, qui correspondaient aux différentes techniques de Duel. Autant lui et ses amis n'étaient pas retourné au cours de Potter Père depuis la Première Année, autant une bonne partie de l'École s'y rendait, et d'après ce que le Serpentard avait compris en écoutant les bruits de couloirs, l'ancien Maraudeur était un bon Professeur. Harry savait que c'était lui qui avait aidé Pettigrow à achever sa transformation en Animagus en temps voulu, cela ne le surprenait donc pas réellement.

\- Tu voulais me voir ? fit l'adulte après quelques secondes.

\- C'est à propos de Tristan, dit-il. En quelque sorte.

\- En quelque sorte ? répéta James, interrogateur.

\- Rien de grave, le rassura de suite Harry, son cerveau cherchant un moyen d'expliquer rapidement la chose. Je ne sais pas si Rogue vous en a parlé en réunion, mais Voldemort cherchait un moyen pour me déstabiliser.

\- Il nous l'a dit, en effet, acquiesça le Professeur de Duel. Nous pensions à une attaque.

\- C'est ce qu'il m'a dit, reprit le Serpentard. Mais ce n'était pas une attaque. Tom a demandé à Malfoy Senior de faire en sorte de piéger Daphnée dans un contrat de mariage avec Draco.

Potter Père fronça les sourcils, l'invitant à continuer.

\- Comme vous le savez sûrement, le seul moyen que Lord Greengass avait de refuser ce contrat soit que Daphnée soit déjà engagée avec quelqu'un d'autre, de pouvoir politique égal ou supérieur.

\- Ce qui ne laisse que deux possibilités, intervint l'ancien Lord. Tristan et toi. Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire que Tristan est maintenait promis à Miss Greengass ?

\- Officiellement, c'est le cas, acquiesça-t-il. Le contrat de mariage entre Daphnée et Tristan est un faux. Il est là pour dissimuler le vrai, entre Daphnée et moi.

James resta de longues secondes à le fixer, semblant réfléchir aux implications de ce qu'Harry venait de lui dire.

\- Je vois, dit-il après un moment de silence. Tristan est-il au courant ?

\- Non, je vais aller le lui dire juste après, répondit le Fourchelang. Je voulais vous prévenir avant. Je sais que j'aurais dû vous prévenir avant de faire quoi que ce soit – vous restez son père, après tout, mais –

\- Tu n'avais pas besoin de me prévenir, le coupa doucement l'adulte. C'est toi le Chef de Famille, maintenant, tu peux prendre toutes les décisions que tu veux sans m'en parler.

\- Je ne veux pas que ça se passe comme ça, fit Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne veux pas être un Chef de Famille tyrannique. Pour Tristan et pour Elizabeth. Ils n'ont rien demandé, après tout. Ils n'ont pas à souffrir du fait que…

Le jeune Lord ne finit pas sa phrase, mais il savait qu'il n'en avait pas besoin.

\- Ce que je voulais dire, reprit James, c'est que je comprends que tu n'es pas eu le temps de venir m'en parler avant. Si ma meilleure amie avait été presque-fiancée à Malfoy, j'aurais également tout fait pour l'empêcher. Mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux que j'explique la situation à Lily seul.

\- Je ne comptais pas m'expliquer auprès de votre femme, renifla le Serpentard.

Potter Père ne répondit pas, ignorant la remarque. Harry et lui se fixèrent quelques secondes, puis l'adolescent décida qu'il était temps de partir : après tout, moins de temps il côtoyait les parents Potter, mieux il se portait.

Il lui fit un signe de tête, tournant les talons. Il était à a peine deux mètres de la sortie quand la voix de James retentit dans le silence de la pièce.

\- Je suis désolé.

L'Héritier Lupin se figea, comprenant qu'il ne parlait plus du contrat de mariage entre Tristan et Daphnée. L'idée de l'ignorer et de sortir de la pièce sans se retourner lui effleura l'esprit, mais il la rejeta rapidement : lui et Potter Père allaient devoir collaborer dans les années à venir, ils allaient donc devoir apprendre à s'entendre.

Il n'avait aucune envie d'être le genre de Chef de Famille qui imposait ses décisions à sa Maison. Ce n'était pas comme ça que Sirius et Remus lui avaient expliqués le fonctionnement d'une Maison, et même s'il avait quelque fois envie de se venger de James et Lily Potter, il était hors de question que sa mauvaise relation avec eux aient des répercussions sur ses cadets.

Tristan et Elizabeth étaient les seuls membres vivants de la Famille Potter qu'il considérait comme faisant partie de sa famille, et cela serait toujours le cas. Mais essayer d'être plus cordial avec Potter Père ne pouvait faire de mal à personne.

C'est pourquoi il se retourna, plongeant son regard dans celui de son géniteur.

\- Je sais que rien ne pourra rattraper ce que l'on a fait à l'époque, reprit ce dernier. Mais je suis désolé, réellement. Je pourrais te dire que je pensais réellement que c'était la seule solution, que pour détruire Voldemort… Mais je n'aurais jamais dû accepter. Je n'ai plus le droit de dire ça aujourd'hui – et je sais que c'est de ma faute – mais tu étais mon fils, et j'aurais dû me battre pour toi. J'aurais dû refuser cette idée dès le départ. J'aurais dû parler de toi à Tristan et Elizabeth, j'aurais dû au moins essayer de te surveiller, de rester en contact. Et pour ça, _je suis désolé_.

Harry le considéra de longues secondes, cherchant la meilleure façon de répondre. Il ne voulait pas paraître impoli ou insolent, mais…

\- Vos excuses ne changent rien, dit-il doucement. Que Dumbledore ait cette idée, je peux le comprendre. Mais des parents… Les parents sont censés protéger leur enfant, pas l'abandonner parce qu'il prend trop de place. Rationnellement, je peux comprendre : qu'est-ce que le bonheur d'un enfant contre la chance de détruire le plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps ? Mais il y avait d'autres solutions. Il y en avait, et vous n'avez même pas cherché. Alors, oui, _j'étais_ votre fils, mais ce n'est plus le cas. Ce sont Sirius et Remus qui m'ont élevé et ont pris soin de moi. _Ils_ sont mes parents, et ils le resteront jusqu'à ma mort, pas vous, et encore moins votre femme.

Le Serpentard observa Potter Père encaisser le coup sans ciller. Ce qu'il venait de lui dire était vrai : rien ne pourrait changer ce qu'il s'était passé quatorze ans plus tôt, encore moins des excuses. Ce n'était que des mots, des mots vides de sens. Mais…

L'adolescent en avait assez de traîner cette histoire – _cette haine_ – avec lui. Il n'était pas question de pardonner à Lily Potter, mais contrairement à sa femme, James Potter semblait réellement regretter ses actions. Tout comme Dumbledore, il pensait que c'était la meilleure chose à faire, pour le bien de tous. Il n'oublierait pas, c'était certain. Mais il était temps de penser à autre chose.

\- Mais vous pensiez bien faire, reprit-il donc. Vous pensiez faire ce qu'il fallait, ce qui était le mieux pour tout le monde. Je ne vais pas oublier. Je ne serais _jamais_ votre fils, Monsieur Potter. Mais pour le bien de Tristan, d'Elizabeth et de la Maison Potter, je suis prêt à vous pardonner. Je vous pardonne vous, mais pas votre femme. Et cela ne veut pas dire que je vais soudainement vous appeler « Papa », entendons-nous bien : vous n'êtes _pas_ mon Père. Vous êtes un membre de ma Maison, que je protègerais du mieux possible, parce que c'est mon rôle de Lord. C'est tout.

\- C'est déjà plus que ce que je mérite, répondit James. Merci, Harry. Sirius et Remus peuvent être fiers d'avoir un fils comme toi.

L'adolescent fit semblant de ne pas remarquer les larmes dans les yeux de l'ancien Gryffondor. Il pouvait comprendre que son géniteur espérait plus, tout en sachant que c'était peu probable. Mais Harry ne savait pas s'il arriverait un jour à passer outre les années de haine à l'encontre du couple Potter. Pour l'instant, _il ne pouvait pas_ faire plus, et Potter Père allait devoir l'accepter.

Il lui fit un signe de tête, puis sortit du bureau sans un regard en arrière. Il put entendre un sanglot retentir dans la pièce, mais il ne s'arrête pas.

Il avait donné rendez-vous à Tristan et Daphnée dans la Salle sur Demande à dix heures, et il était temps de s'y rendre pour tout préparer. En faisant les trois allers et retours devant la tapisserie du Septième Étage, il demanda un endroit où il pourrait discuter tranquillement.

La Salle sur Demande avait créé un salon aux couleurs de Poudlard : un canapé et deux fauteuils étaient présents, de même qu'une table. Derrière le canapé, un feu ronflait tranquillement, et sur la droite se trouvait une bibliothèque. En regardant de plus près, le futur Comte remarqua que les livres étaient majoritairement sur les contrats de mariage, ce qui le fit soupirer.

Sans s'en préoccuper, il se dirigea sur le canapé, s'installant confortablement pour attendre.

\- Winky, appela-t-il, faisant apparaître l'Elfe dans la seconde.

\- Monsieur Harry Potter-Black-Lupin a appelé Winky ? fit-elle, les yeux grands ouverts.

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais m'apporter du thé et trois tasses, s'il te plaît ? lui demanda-t-il gentiment. Et des petits gâteaux à la framboise, si vous en avez.

Winky hocha la tête profondément, puis disparut. Luna, Laura, Ginny et Astoria avaient découverts l'ancien Elfe des Croupton dans les cuisines au début de l'année. Entre deux hoquets – elle passait son temps à pleurer et boire de la Bièraubeurre pour noyer son chagrin – elle avait réussi à leur expliquer que le Professeur Dumbledore l'avait gardé à Poudlard après le décès de ses deux anciens Maîtres, lui proposant même de la payer pour son travail – ce que l'Elfe avait refusée avec véhémence.

Luna, en voyant l'état de la petite Créature, avait décidé de suivre l'exemple d'Harry avec Dobby : elle avait en effet proposé à Winky de devenir l'Elfe de sa famille, alternant donc entre travailler à Poudlard et aider son père avec la publication de son journal. Plus que ravie, Winky avait acceptée, retrouvant sa bonne humeur en quelques jours.

Xenophilius avait été heureux d'obtenir de l'aide pour le journal, ainsi qu'un moyen de prendre plus souvent des nouvelles de sa fille et Héritière. Le plus dur avait été d'expliquer la situation à Hermione, qui s'était indignée du fait que Winky redevienne une esclave.

Luna avait pris le temps de lui expliquer que les Elfes n'étaient des esclaves que pour une partie des Sorciers, et que contrairement à la croyance populaire, tous n'étaient pas traités comme les Malfoy avaient traités Dobby. Bien sûr, tous n'étaient pas aussi bien traités que Dobby et Kreattur chez la famille d'Harry – qui avaient tous deux interdictions de s'infliger des punitions, même en cas d'erreur – mais les choses n'étaient pas aussi noires qu'il n'y paraissait. Elle lui avait également expliqué que les Elfes de Maison avaient besoin des Sorciers pour survivre, tout comme les Sorciers avaient besoin des Elfes au quotidien.

Après avoir observé Winky pendant plusieurs semaines, Hermione avait finalement compris, décidant de modifier le but son association – la S.A.L.E, qu'elle avait créé en début de Quatrième Année – pour lutter contre les mauvais traitements des Elfes.

L'ouverture de la porte sortit le Serpentard de ses pensées, et il releva la tête pour voir que Daphnée était arrivée. Dans le même temps, il remarqua que le thé et les gâteaux avaient été déposés sur la table – il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas entendu Winky revenir.

Le jeune Lady s'installa sur un des fauteuils, son masque impassible en place.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il réagira bien, dit-elle après quelques secondes.

\- Nous verrons, répondit Harry. Son père n'était pas en colère, une fois la situation expliquée. Et Tristan a mûri, je suis sûr qu'il pourrait te surprendre.

Daphnée eut une moue septique, mais elle ne le contredit pas. Après tout, elle aussi avait remarqué les efforts du cadet Potter depuis cet été. Même Elizabeth lui en avait parlé pendant leur leçon de Sortilèges, lui révélant que son frère avait commencé à manger avec elle au moins une fois par semaine, s'intéressant à ses progrès académiques et personnels. Ayant toujours été occupés par ses différents entraînement et leçons, Tristan n'avait jamais pu être réellement proche de sa sœur, et il avait apparemment décidé qu'il était temps d'apprendre à connaître sa cadette.

\- Peut-être, dit-elle finalement. J'espère juste qu'il ne t'en voudra pas. Je sais à quel point il est devenu important pour toi.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, balaya son meilleur ami avec un geste de la main.

Alors que Daphnée allait répondre, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, laissant entrer le Gryffondor. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la décoration de la pièce, puis s'installa sur le dernier fauteuil disponible.

\- Alors, de quoi devais-tu me parler ? demanda-t-il après quelques secondes. Cela doit être important, si ça met Malfoy en rogne.

\- La situation est plutôt compliquée, souffla Harry en commençant à servir le thé, passant sa tasse à sa meilleure amie avant de passer sa tasse à Tristan et de prendre la sienne. Les Malfoy ont essayés de piéger Daphnée avec un contrat de mariage.

\- Te piéger ? fit Tristan en se tournant vers la Serpentard. Je croyais que toutes les lois concernant les contrats de mariage avaient été supprimées depuis des années.

\- Sauf une, révéla la jeune Lady. Cette loi stipule que toute jeune Lady doit être engagée dans un contrat de mariage avant le Samhain de ses quinze ans.

\- Je vois, dit-il avant de se tourner vers son frère. Tu as donc trouvé un moyen de contrer cette loi, ce qui explique la colère de Malfoy, mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec moi.

Harry grimaça légèrement. C'était la partie difficile de la conversation, et même s'il avait dit à Daphnée que Tristan pouvait la surprendre, il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont son cadet allait réellement réagir.

\- Est-ce que tu sais comment un contrat de mariage peut être contré ? demanda-t-il.

\- Non, avoua de suite le Gryffondor. Je n'ai pas eu de leçons sur ce sujet, quand j'étais jeune. Ce qui est stupide, maintenant qu'on y pense, surtout que mes parents voulaient que je sois le prochain Lord Potter. Enfin, mes parents ne sont pas le sujet. Tu m'expliques ?

\- Le seul moyen pour qu'un Lord puisse refuser un contrat de mariage incluant sa fille est qu'elle soit déjà engagée, avec une personne de pouvoir politique au moins égal au premier prétendant.

Tristan fronça les sourcils, ne semblant pas comprendre les implications de ce que venait dire Harry.

\- Ce qu'il veut dire, commença Daphnée, c'est que –

\- J'ai bien compris, la coupa doucement le Rouge-et-Or. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela me concerne. Le seul autre adolescent ayant un pouvoir égal à Malfoy, c'est Harry.

\- Tu te sous-estime, plaisanta ce dernier. En fait, nous avons tous les deux un pouvoir politique égal à Malfoy – supérieur dans mon cas, mais ce n'est pas important. Tu n'es peut-être pas Lord Potter, mais tu es le Survivant. Et même si le Ministère ne t'aime pas trop en ce moment, tu _es_ puissant.

Les sourcils toujours froncés, Tristan le fixait, attendant la suite.

\- Pour des raisons évidentes, je ne pouvais pas rendre publique un contrat entre Daphnée et moi, continua-t-il. Remus a donc eu une idée : le contrat _officiel_ – qui est donc un faux – serait entre Daph' et toi, et le vrai serait entre elle et moi. Lord Greengass et moi avons signé les deux contrats le jour d'Halloween.

Harry se tut, observant son frère intégrer les informations qu'il venait de lui donner. Le regard de Tristan alterna entre les deux Serpentard, et il éclata soudainement de rire.

\- Par Merlin, j'imagine la tête de Malfoy Senior quand il l'a su, ricana-t-il. Je peux comprendre pourquoi Junior était si en colère, maintenant.

Il continua de rigoler pendant une bonne minute, puis il sembla se rendre compte qu'Harry et Daphnée le fixait, semblant surpris de sa réaction.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-il. Vous pensiez que j'allais me mettre en colère ?

\- Oui, répondit honnêtement Daphnée. Tu n'étais pas l'exemple de la tolérance ces dernières années, Potter.

La remarque le calma de suite, et il les fixa encore quelques secondes avant de soupirer.

\- Je sais, dit-il. Mais j'ai changé, ou du moins j'essaye de changer. Et, Greengass, je suis peut-être un connard sur certaine chose, mais je ne voudrais pas que ma pire ennemie soit coincée à vie avec Malfoy. Je ne dis pas que ma réaction n'aurait pas été différente si le contrat était réel, mais…

Daphnée le fixa de longues secondes, semblant essayer de le décrypter. Puis elle hocha la tête.

\- Est-ce qu'on doit faire quelque chose de particulier ? demanda-t-il ensuite. Agir d'une certaine façon ? Le contrat peut-il devenir public ?

\- Il pourrait, mais cela m'étonnerait que ça arrive, fit Harry. Voldemort le découvrira, c'est sûr, et cela ne lui plaira pas. Mais si cela devient public, les gens comprendront qu'il y a une histoire derrière : vous n'êtes pas amis, c'est même plutôt le contraire. Et même si l'on ne se saute plus à la gorge en publique, la plupart des gens pensent que l'on se déteste encore, tous les deux, et Daphnée est ma meilleure amie. Que j'ai accepté un contrat de mariage entre vous deux paraitrait bizarre, alors autant ne rien changer.

\- Et bien, tout le monde est content, comme ça ! s'exclama le Gryffondor.

Il les fixa encore un moment, son sourire s'agrandissant.

\- En tout cas, félicitations à vous deux !

\- Félicitations ? répéta Daphnée en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Pour vous être enfin mis ensemble, précisa Tristan en levant les yeux au ciel. Depuis le temps qu'on attendait ça ! Je veux dire, Harry se croit discret par rapport à ses sentiments, mais ce n'est pas du tout le cas, tout le monde avait deviné avant lui…

Le jeune Lord se racla la gorge, essayant d'interrompre son cadet, mais ce dernier continua.

\- Et l'École entière a compris que c'était réciproque quand tu t'es séparé de Delacour, Greengass. Il vous a fallu le temps pour vous déclarer, en tout cas !

Il secoua la tête, son sourire s'agrandissant, puis il se tourna à nouveau vers les deux autres, semblant enfin réaliser qu'ils restaient silencieux.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent, mais en voyant le regard interrogateur de la jeune fille se poser sur son frère, et ce dernier les fusiller _lui_ du regard, il comprit. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, et il se figea.

\- Oups, bredouilla-t-il en se levant, se dirigeant vers la sortie. Je vais vous laisser discuter tous les deux. Je pense que c'est mieux si – oui, c'est une bonne idée. Je vous laisse, salut !

La porte se referma derrière le Rouge-et-Or alors qu'Harry fermait les yeux en soupirant. Le père de Daphnée n'avait rien révélé, mais il avait fallu que _son frère_ fasse la gaffe !

\- 'Ry ? souffla doucement sa meilleure amie.

Le Fourchelang redressa la tête, jetant un regard à Daphnée avant de détourner les yeux, fixant la porte par laquelle son cadet était parti.

\- Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il. Tu n'étais pas censé le savoir. Nous sommes amis, Daph', c'est tout ce qui compte. Je ne voulais pas que tu penses que j'ai fait ça pour… Tu es ma meilleure amie, c'est tout ce que je veux. C'est tout ce qui _importe_.

\- Vraiment ? fit-elle, se levant pour s'installer sur un des accoudoirs du canapé. C'est tout ce que tu veux ?

\- Non, répondit-il honnêtement. Mais je ne te demanderais jamais plus. Je sais que tu ne ressens pas la même chose, et de toute façon, ce serait bien trop dangereux. Tant que Voldemort est vivant, je ne peux pas avoir ce genre de relation. Le risque que cela représenterait…

Daphnée garda le silence un long moment, mais Harry ne se tourna pas vers elle, gardant le regard fixé sur la porte.

\- Tu ne peux pas arrêter de vivre à cause de lui, dit-elle finalement. Sinon, il gagne.

\- Je vivrais quand il ne sera plus une menace, déclara-t-il. Pour l'instant, toute personne proche de moi devient une cible. Je ne pourrais pas supporter de vous perdre.

\- Le choix ne t'appartient pas, du moins pas totalement, répondit-elle, s'installant à côté de lui. Je ne laisserais pas Tom gâcher ma vie.

Harry ferma les yeux en soupirant, puis se tourna vers elle.

\- Tu ne comprends pas, c'est dangereux d'être –

Des lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes, le coupant efficacement. Une des mains de Daphnée se posa sur sa joue, alors que les siennes se posèrent d'instinct sur sa taille, et que ses yeux se fermaient. Il en rêvait depuis pratiquement un an, mais… Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque.

Il la repoussa doucement, posant son front contre le sien.

\- Je ne peux pas, Daph', souffla-t-il doucement, les yeux fermés. Une relation publique… Ce serait comme te dessiner une cible dans le dos. Je ne peux pas te perdre.

\- Tu es mon meilleur ami, j'ai déjà une cible dans le dos, lui répondit la jeune fille. Et personne n'a parlé d'une relation publique.

Les yeux du Serpentard s'ouvrirent instantanément, et il fronça les sourcils. Il connaissait Daphnée, et même si elle le cachait bien, il savait qu'elle rêvait de romantisme. Une relation cachée ne pourrait pas lui apporter ce qu'elle désirait, et ils le savaient tous les deux.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, dit-il en s'éloignant légèrement.

\- Cela serait quelqu'un d'autre, je ne l'aurais même pas proposé, acquiesça-t-elle. Mais c'est _toi_ , Harry. Tu es mon meilleur ami. Et Tristan avait raison : c'est à cause de mes sentiments pour toi que les choses se sont terminées avec Thomas. Il l'a compris après la Deuxième Tâche du Tournois, et il l'a même compris _avant moi_. Je suis amoureuse de toi, sûrement depuis des années. Si ton frère dit vrai, et que tu m'aimes aussi…

\- C'est le cas, l'interrompit-elle, fronçant les sourcils avant de continuer. Tu me connais, je ne suis pas doué pour parler de mes sentiments, mais… C'est le cas.

Il ne dirait pas les mots, pas aujourd'hui. Et elle le savait. Elle le connaissait bien. Le jeune Lady lui sourit, puis l'embrassa à nouveau, toujours aussi doucement.

\- Cela me suffit, dit-elle après s'être éloigné. _Tu_ me suffis.

Il ne répondit rien, mais il savait qu'il avait perdu. Sirius et Remus avaient raison : ses amis avaient compris les risques dès le moment où il leur avait dit qu'il était le véritable Survivant, mais ils étaient restés près de lui. Il ne pouvait pas choisir pour eux, même s'il aimerait qu'ils soient plus en sécurité. Cela ne changeait rien, il serait toujours aussi inquiet, mais…

\- D'accord, souffla-t-il donc. Mais je vais devenir encore plus exigeant aux entraînements.

Le sourire de la Serpentard aurait pu éclairer la pièce, et Harry se sentit sourire à son tour. Quand sa désormais petite-amie se rapprocha pour l'embrasser à nouveau, il se promit de tout faire pour la garder en vie. _Elle ne sera pas mon troisième échec_ , se jura-t-il.

Ils restèrent une bonne partie de l'après-midi dans la Salle sur Demande, décidant d'annoncer le nouveau statut de leur relation à leurs amis au prochain entraînement.

La fin de la soirée passa rapidement, et c'est sans réelle motivation qu'ils allèrent prendre leur petit-déjeuner le lundi matin, prêts pour une nouvelle semaine de cours.

\- Votre attention, s'il vous plaît, fit Dumbledore en se levant. Comme vous le savez, nous cherchons depuis le départ de Mrs Ombrage un nouveau Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer qu'un de vos anciens Professeurs à accepter de reprendre son rôle pour cette année. Je vous prie d'accueillir chaleureusement le Professeur Black !

Quelques secondes plus tard, Sirius entrait dans la Grande Salle, faisant s'écarquiller les yeux d'Harry. Il traversa rapidement la salle, s'installant sur la chaise vide à côté de Rogue, à qui il fit un signe de tête.

\- Avec l'arrivée du Professeur Black, les cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal peuvent reprendre dès aujourd'hui ! annonça le Directeur. Bonne journée à tous !

\- Tu savais ? demanda immédiatement Neville en se tournant vers Harry.

Ce dernier secoua la tête, toujours étonné de voir son Tuteur redevenir Professeur.

\- On lui demandera ce qu'il en est après le cours demain, dit-il.

Le cours de DCFM était leur derniers cours du mardi, ce qui permit à Harry et ses amis de rester en arrière pour parler à leur nouveau Professeur.

\- Je pensais que tu voulais continuer de travailler à la librairie avec Remus, fit le Fourchelang une fois les derniers élèves sortis.

\- C'est le cas, acquiesça-t-il. Mais Dumbledore ne trouvait personne, et le Ministère lui mettait de plus en plus de pression : il avait deux jours pour trouver un remplaçant à Ombrage, sinon ils s'en chargeraient eux-mêmes. Quand Dumbledore nous l'a dit à la réunion, Remus m'a proposé. J'ai réussi à négocier pour avoir mes soirées et mes week-ends de libres, que je puisse retourner au Square. Je ne voulais pas laisser Remus encore une année tout seul.

\- Et par rapport à notre club ? s'enquit Ginny.

\- Continuez comme vous le faites, fit l'ancien Lord Black. Je vais essayer de vous faire rattraper votre retard avec les Sortilèges et les Maléfices, mais il y en a certain que je ne pourrais pas vous faire voir, et que vous avez besoin de connaître.

Le groupe acquiesça, saluèrent Sirius, puis sortirent, se dirigeant vers la Grande Salle pour le dîner.

Avec le retour d'un nouveau Professeur de DCFM, la vie à Poudlard reprit sa routine. Les entraînements de Quidditch et de leur club de défense se poursuivirent, de même que les séances d'Occlumencie d'Harry avec le Professeur Rogue.

Le Fourchelang avait d'ailleurs fait ce qu'il avait dit, c'est-à-dire montrer au club de défense le souvenir de son combat contre Voldemort. Tous avaient été présents, et même si l'adolescent avait dû rester avec Cho pour la calmer à la fin, il considérait cela comme une réussite. En effet, depuis cette séance, tous avaient améliorés la puissance et la précision de leur sort, ayant enfin compris à _qui_ ils avaient à faire. Leur Professeur attitré était donc devenu plus exigeant encore, en particulier avec sa désormais petite-amie.

Sa relation avec Daphnée avait d'ailleurs été annoncée à leurs amis – et n'avait surpris personne, d'ailleurs – donnant lieu à des remboursements de pari. C'est Blaise qui avait gagné la mise, étant le seul à avoir parié qu'ils se mettraient ensemble avant Noël, même en étant présent quand Harry avait dit ne pas vouloir mettre Daphnée encore plus en danger sur le chemin pour King's Cross.

Fin novembre apporta le deuxième match de Quidditch de la saison : Poufsouffle contre Serdaigle. Et même si Cho attrapa le Vif d'Or au bout de deux heures et demie de match, les Jaunes et Noir l'emportèrent avec trente points d'avance.

Décembre apporta quant à lui un vent froid qui rendit le parc presque vide de toute vie, la plupart ne s'y aventurant que pour les cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, qui se faisaient toujours sans Hagrid. Ce dernier réapparut une semaine avant les vacances de Noël, mais le demi-géant n'avait pas voulu leur dire quoi que ce soit, ce que les adolescents avaient compris : s'il était réellement parti pour proposer une alliance aux Géants pour l'Ordre, ce n'était pas le genre de nouvelles qui devaient être ébruité, même si Hagrid leur faisait confiance.

Le Gardien des Clefs avait apparemment réussi à se débarrasser de son habitude de parler sans réfléchir, ce qui était une bonne chose de l'avis d'Harry : certaines personnes pourraient en profiter pour lui extorquer des informations importantes sans même qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, comme Quirell l'avait fait en Première Année pour apprendre le moyen de passer Touffu.

Les vacances n'étaient maintenant plus que dans trois jours, et le Serpentard avait hâte de rentrer chez lui. Autant la vie à Poudlard était plus agréable depuis le départ d'Ombrage, autant le Square et Remus lui manquaient. Et il avait hâte de revoir sa Grand-Mère, qui avait accepté leur invitation pour passer les vacances et les Fêtes à Londres.

Il effectua sa demi-heure de méditation quotidienne, puis se glissa dans son lit, la chaleur des draps l'entourant immédiatement. Ses yeux se fermèrent sans mal, et il s'endormit dans la minute.

 _Son corps glissait contre le carrelage froid, mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas, son objectif en tête. Dumbledore faisait garder la Prophétie, il en était persuadé, et il ne pouvait pas risquer d'y aller en personne. Nagini était le seul moyen, son familier pouvant se faufiler n'importe où._

 _Il continua à avancer le plus silencieusement possible, puis il la vit : une lumière de Baguette. Sa tête se baissa, devenant encore plus discret. Il se rapprocha du Sorcier, dont les cheveux roux le rendaient reconnaissable : un Weasley, un des chiens préférés de Dumbledore._

 _Dix mètres… Sept mètres… Trois mètres… Un mètre… Sa tête se souleva, se mettant à la hauteur de celle du Sorcier, donc les yeux s'écarquillèrent. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu pousser un cri, il frappa, le mordant au niveau de l'épaule, puis une deuxième fois au niveau du flanc._

 _Le sang gicla, éclaboussant les murs et glissant sur ses écailles. Une fois le Sorcier au sol, il se rapprocha de la porte noire, son corps s'enroulant autour de la poignée. Mais alors qu'il la tournait pour l'ouvrir, elle se mit à chauffer. Il siffla de douleur, s'éloignant de la poignée._

Un enchantement était présent, aucun animal ne pouvait rentrer… _, réalisa-t-il avec colère._

 _Pour se venger, il mordit une dernière fois le Sorcier au sol, qui agonisait déjà. Il n'avait peut-être pas eu ce pourquoi il était venu, mais cela lui avait au moins permis de tuer un des hommes de son ennemi. La nuit n'avait pas été perdue._

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, de la sueur collé au front.

M. Weasley… Prophétie… Voldemort… Nagini… Attaque…

La nausée le prit, il sortit donc de son lit en vitesse, se dirigeant dans la salle de bain. Il n'essaya même pas d'être discret, s'agenouillant au-dessus de la cuvette des toilettes juste à temps pour ne pas vomir sur le sol.

\- Harry ? fit la voix de Théo. Tout va bien ?

Il ne vit pas ses deux amis entrer dans la salle de bain, ni Blaise s'agenouiller près de lui. Il ne remarqua leur présence qu'au moment où la main du basané se posa sur son front.

\- Dumbledore…, dit-il faiblement. Je dois voir Dumbledore !

* * *

Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensez ? :)

J'avoue que la fin de chapitre est un peu rapide, mais je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de tout développer si je veux faire avancer l'intrigue Voldemort un peu plus ! Évidemment, si vous avez des questions par rapport à certaines parties, n'hésitez pas !

Pour ce qui est de la mise en couple Harry/Daphnée : je ne vous dirais pas que je suis à l'aise dans l'écriture de ce genre de passage, puisque ce n'est pas le cas, mais j'espère que ce n'était pas trop mauvais xD

Et comme vous le voyez, Sirius is back ! J'avoue que j'avais eu une autre idée au début, avant de me rendre compte que non, Sirius serait à nouveau très bien pour le job ! Il rentre le soir pour aller rejoindre Remus, par contre ! Je n'allais pas les séparer, quand même !

Voilà, je pense que j'ai tout expliqué ! Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas !

On se dit à dans deux semaines (le 22/07) pour la suite !

 _ **SauleMarron19427** , pour vous servir !_


	17. Une Prophétie pour Noël

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, hormis l'histoire et les quelques OC qui vont apparaître.

 **Bêta-Correctrice** : Kitty Madness

 **Statut** : 17 chapitres, en cours d'écriture.

 **Merci aux revieweurs** : LadyMaiShakespeare, DetectiveRan008, Lune Pourpre, Pims10, PrekDeva, Oxytomire, stormtrooper2, Rose-Eliade, IceQueen38, GlaceChouette28741, Maeva Cerise, Miss Homme Enceinte 2, Joshiroo, Mistral12, Love maraudeurs, Aya31, Lokki, Lia Potter, Loup bleu, ElweenSnape, sidaqlotay07, AmandePotter, allieblackpotter, Shion91, Neko Kirei, Le Cerf-Pentard, aussidagility, maudbaudet, Aurelie Malfoy, Lord Harold James Gryffondor, darkcaedus, linn2808, nouur, Mel, Poussy, PercabethHp.

Merci également à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en follow !

(Désolée pour les revieweurs non anonymes, je suis un peu sur-booké en ce moment, je vous réponds dès que je peux !)

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 _Love maraudeurs_ : Merci pour ta review ! :)

 _Aya31_ : Merci pour ta review ! :D

 _Lokki_ : Merci pour ta review ! Et oui, Sirius est revenu ! ;)

 _Lia Potter_ : Merci pour ta review ! :)

 _Loup bleu_ : Merci pour ta review ! :D

 _AmandePotter_ : Merci pour ta review ! Et bonne colo à toi ! :')

 _Neko Kirei_ : Merci pour ta review, content de voir que tout te plaît ! Pour ce qui est du fait qu'on en apprend plus sur le passé des personnages au fur et à mesure, ce ne serait pas drôle si je révélais tout en même temps ;)

 _Aussidagility_ : Merci pour ta review ! :)

 _Linn2808_ : Merci pour ta review ! :D

 _Mel_ : Merci pour ta review ! Je comprends ton inquiétude pour Harry, mais... Qui a dit que ce qui se passait à la fin de l'Ordre du Phénix allait se passer ici ? ;)

* * *

Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Comme vous le voyez, je le poste plus tôt que prévu, tout simplement parce que je ne serais pas du tout disponible ce week-end (jusqu'à mardi, d'ailleurs), pour cause de visite d'appartement à 500 kilomètres de chez moi ^^

Enjoy ! o/

* * *

Chapitre Seize :

\- _Dumbledore… Je dois voir Dumbledore !_

Ses deux amis échangèrent un regard, mais ils ne posèrent pas plus de questions. Blaise lui agrippa le bras, le plaçant derrière son cou alors qu'il plaçait le sien autour de sa taille, le soulevant sans mal.

Harry aurait bien voulu protester, mais ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui quand il essaya de s'éloigner, obligeant le Lord Zabini à le rattraper de justesse. Théo sortit de la salle de bain, et Blaise le suivit, supportant le poids de l'Héritier Lupin. Ils traversèrent le dortoir, et Harry s'étonna une demi-seconde du fait que Malfoy et ses deux gorilles dormaient toujours.

Ils sortirent rapidement de la Salle Commune, et une fois dans le couloir, Théo se tourna vers Blaise :

\- Emmène-le dans le Bureau du Directeur, le mot de passe est Bertie Crochue, lui dit le Préfet. Je vais chercher Rogue, je pense qu'on va avoir besoin de lui.

Le basané acquiesça, prenant la direction du Bureau Directorial. Le chemin se fit en silence, Harry retrouvant progressivement ses forces, ce qui lui permit de tenir sur ses deux jambes en arrivant devant la gargouille.

\- _Bertie Crochue_ , dit-il, faisant apparaître l'escalier en colimaçon.

Blaise l'aida à gravir les marches de pierre, et son ami ne s'arrêta même pas pour frapper, entrant dans le Bureau sans s'annoncer. Sans réelle surprise, le Directeur les attendait devant son bureau, sa robe de chambre sur le dos. Il venait apparemment de sortir du lit, et il haussa un sourcil en voyant ses deux visiteurs nocturnes.

\- M. Zabini, M. Potter-Black-Lupin, que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il.

\- Le serpent de Voldemort vient de s'introduire au Département des Mystères, fit l'aîné Potter. Tom cherchait la Prophétie, et M. Weasley était sur son chemin. Nagini l'a mordu trois fois.

\- La Prophétie –

\- Ce n'est pas ça, l'important ! s'exclama Harry en se redressant. M. Weasley est en train de mourir, alors envoyez du secours, _tout de suite_ !

Le Vainqueur de Grindelwald resta figé un long moment, puis il se tourna vers les tableaux accrochés au mur, commençant à donner des ordres à plusieurs d'entre eux.

Blaise en profita pour se rapprocher du Fourchelang, s'agenouillant à côté de lui.

\- Tout va bien ? lui demanda-t-il en chuchotant. Je me doute que rêver de ce que fait Voldemort ne doit pas être agréable, mais je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça.

\- Je n'étais pas dans la tête de Voldemort, révéla Harry d'une voix tremblante. J'étais dans celle du serpent, _avec Voldemort_. C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive, je – je ne comprends pas. Blaise, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ?

\- Rien ne cloche chez toi, lui répondit son ami, gardant le silence un long moment avant de reprendre. Je ne peux pas vraiment te répondre, 'Ry, je ne sais pas comment ton lien avec Voldemort fonctionne. Mais peut-être… Peut-être que tu es allé dans la tête du serpent parce que c'est là que Voldemort était ? S'il devait entrer dans le Ministère, il ne pouvait pas le faire lui-même, c'est sûr. Alors il a peut-être envoyé son serpent à sa place, tout en gardant un lien avec lui pour le guider et lui dire quoi faire.

\- Vous avez probablement raison, M. Zabini, fit la voix de Rogue.

Les deux adolescents relevèrent les yeux pour voir que Théo était arrivé avec leur Directeur de Maison. Harry se redressa, s'appuyant sur le dos de son fauteuil pour ne pas retomber.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? lui demanda l'espion.

\- Voldemort a envoyé Nagini au Département des Mystères, lui expliqua le jeune Lord. M. Weasley gardait la porte, il a été attaqué. Il y avait du sang partout, et –

Harry s'interrompit, respirant profondément avant de reprendre.

\- Nagini l'a mordu deux fois, dit-il. Et quand Voldemort a compris que son serpent ne pourrait pas rentrer dans le Département, il a fait en sorte qu'il soit mordu une troisième fois. Je – le Directeur essaye de savoir ce qu'il se passe, et…

\- Arthur a été retrouvé par Nymphadora, intervint Dumbledore. Il est gravement blessé, et il a été emmené à Sainte-Mangouste en urgence. Les Médicomages vont rapidement traiter ses morsures. Molly a également été prévenue.

\- Le venin de Nagini est empoisonné pour résister à tous les Sorts de Guérison existants, fit Harry. Lui en lancer pourrait même aggraver les choses. Dites-leur d'évacuer le venin avant de soigner M. Weasley à la manière Moldue.

Rogue, Théo et Blaise froncèrent les sourcils, se demandant surement d'où Harry tenait cette information. Ce que ce dernier se demandait aussi, n'ayant aucune connaissance particulière du reptile de compagnie de Tom. Dumbledore, quant à lui, se contenta de fixer le Serpentard pendant de longues secondes, puis il acquiesça avant de relayer l'information à un des tableaux présents au mur, ne semblant pas étonner le moins du monde.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'ancienne Directrice Derwent, qui avait également été Guérisseuse, réapparue dans son tableau.

\- J'ai fait passer le message, il est en train d'être soigné, dit-elle. Mais il a perdu beaucoup de sang, et ce venin a l'air tenace. Je ne sais pas comment les choses vont évoluer.

Le « Je ne sais pas s'il survivra. » ne fut pas prononcé, mais tout le monde le comprit. Les trois adolescents se figèrent, pensant directement aux quatre Weasley qu'ils côtoyaient chaque semaine – et chaque jour dans le cas de Ginny.

\- Nous devrions peut-être prévenir les enfants Weasley, Albus, fit justement Rogue.

\- Vous avez raison, soupira le Directeur. Severus, allez chercher Miss Weasley, je vais envoyer Minerva réveiller les trois Messieurs Weasley. Messieurs Nott, Zabini, Potter-Black-Lupin, installez-vous en attendant que vos amis arrivent.

Le Directeur de Serpentard acquiesça, sortant du Bureau après avoir fait un signe de tête à Harry. Ce dernier fut dirigé sur le canapé par ses amis, et il fut installé entre eux. Aucun des trois ne prononça un mot, et ce ne fut que dix minutes plus tard que la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, laissant passer les quatre Weasley, ainsi que les Professeurs McGonagall et Rogue.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, les gars ? leur demanda la cadette dès qu'elle les vit.

La gorge d'Harry se serra, et il détourna les yeux, incapable de lui expliquer qu'il avait vu son père se faire attaquer et qu'il n'avait rien pu faire pour l'aider.

\- Votre père a été blessé en effectuant une mission pour l'Ordre, expliqua Dumbledore. Il est en ce moment même à Sainte-Mangouste en train d'être soigné. Votre mère est probablement déjà sur place.

\- Il faut qu'on aille la rejoindre ! s'exclama de suite Fred.

\- C'est malheureusement impossible, M. Weasley, intervint Rogue. Vous voir arriver tous les quatre alors même que votre mère vient d'être prévenue pourrait soulever des questions.

\- On s'en fiche, de ça ! rétorqua le Septième Année avec force. Notre père est à l'hôpital, et vous voulez qu'on reste sans rien faire ?!

\- Votre père était dans une zone du Ministère auquel il n'a normalement pas accès, effectuant une mission clandestine pour le compte du Professeur Dumbledore, rappela le Professeur de Potions. Sa présence va déjà être questionnée, si vous arrivez de suite à son chevet, cela pourrait être pire.

\- Severus à raison, fit le Directeur. Le plus simple serait d'attendre d'en savoir plus.

\- Vous voulez qu'on attende tranquillement à Poudlard, comme si de rien était ? comprit George.

\- Ce ne sera peut-être pas nécessaire, intervint Harry en fixant un tableau bien particulier.

Il se leva, se rapprochant du mur. L'occupant du tableau le fixait, suivant son avancement.

\- Lord Black, le salua respectueusement Phineas Nigellus, arrière-arrière-grand-père de Sirius et ancien Directeur de Poudlard.

\- Serait-il possible que vous fassiez passer un message au Square ? lui demanda le Serpentard, qui savait qu'il existait également un tableau de l'homme au QG.

\- Ce que vous voudrez, Milord, accepta l'ancien Lord Black.

Le Fourchelang leva presque les yeux au ciel devant les manières de son aïeul, mais il réussit à se retenir, se doutant que Phineas se vexerait.

\- Dites à Sirius que je vais arriver avec les Weasley, dit-il avant de se tourner vers Dumbledore. Le Manoir est plus près de Sainte-Mangouste que Poudlard, cela sera plus pratique pour eux d'aller rendre visite à leur père quand il ira mieux.

\- C'est une bonne idée, M. Potter-Black-Lupin, approuva McGonagall.

L'ancien Président du Magenmagot acquiesça à son tour, Harry se tourna donc à nouveau vers le tableau de Phineas, attendant son retour.

\- Mon descendant dit qu'il vous attend, mais que vous devrez lui expliquer la situation, fit ce dernier quelques minutes plus tard. Lui et son compagnon vous attendent dans la cuisine.

\- Vous pouvez utiliser ma cheminée, leur dit de suite Dumbledore. Et nous ferons en sorte de vous faire parvenir vos affaires, il est inutile que vous reveniez à Poudlard vu le temps qu'il reste avant les vacances.

Les cinq adolescents acquiescèrent, se dirigeant vers la cheminée. Juste avant de prendre une poignée de poudre de cheminette, Harry se tourna vers Blaise et Théo :

\- Est-ce que vous pouvez vous charger de l'explication pour les autres ? leur demanda-t-il. Je vous envoie une lettre dès que l'on a des nouvelles.

\- Aucun problème, fit Théo.

L'Héritier Lupin leur fit un mince sourire, puis se tourna vers la cheminée de Dumbledore.

\- 12, Square Grimmaurd ! dit-il en jetant la poudre dans l'âtre, le feu tournant au vert émeraude.

Il se retrouva rapidement dans la cuisine du Manoir Black, et comme l'avait dit Phineas, Sirius et Remus les attendaient, installés devant une tasse de thé.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Sirius une fois tout le monde arrivé.

\- M. Weasley a été attaqué par le serpent de Voldemort, il est à Sainte-Mangouste en ce moment, expliqua son fils adoptif. Mrs Weasley a été prévenue. J'ai proposé qu'on attende ici plutôt qu'à Poudlard pour les nouvelles, vu que c'est plus près de l'hôpital.

Le fait que ce soit l'adolescent qui explique la situation fit comprendre au couple que leur pupille venait à nouveau de rêver du Mage Noir. Ils échangèrent un regard inquiet, mais ils ne firent aucun commentaire, conscient que seul Ginny était au courant du lien entre Harry et Tom Jedusor.

\- Tu as bien fait, approuva Remus. Venez, installez-vous.

Les quatre Weasley firent ce qu'on leur disait, et Harry les suivit après une demi-seconde d'hésitation, s'installant près de son Parrain.

Les heures passèrent, et pratiquement personne ne parlait, chacun buvant leur tasse de thé. Le jeune Lord voyait bien les regards inquiets que s'échangeaient ses Tuteurs, tout en lui jetant des coups d'œil qui se voulaient discrets, mais il resta muet, ruminant sur ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'était retrouvé dans la tête _de Nagini_ et non celle de Tom.

Blaise avait probablement raison, cela était sûrement arrivé dû au fait que Voldemort lui-même se trouvait dans la tête de son serpent, mais Harry ne connaissait aucun lien permettant ce genre de connexions avec un animal.

La nature de son lien avec Voldemort était déjà un des plus grands mystères existants, le fait qu'un animal partage apparemment le même le faisait s'interroger encore plus. Il avait d'abord cru à l'explication de Dumbledore : le Seigneur des Ténèbres, en essayant de le tuer quand il était bébé, lui avait transmis une partie de ses pouvoirs, dont le don de parler au serpent. Mais il voyait maintenant que cette explication n'était pas la bonne.

En y réfléchissant, il aurait dû le savoir depuis le début : en effet, si Voldemort n'avait fait que lui transmettre ses pouvoirs, il n'aurait pas la capacité d'entrer dans son esprit. Le fait qu'il puisse voir ce que son ennemi faisait voulait dire que leur lien était plus complexe et plus profond qu'il n'y paraissait. Le seul problème, c'est que l'adolescent ne connaissait aucun lien correspondant.

Il avait l'impression que le Directeur en savait plus que ce qu'il disait, ce qui ne l'étonnerait pas outre mesure. Après tout, il était le seul à connaître la Prophétie au complet, même si cela allait changer sous peu : il était hors de question qu'Harry se batte contre Voldemort en ne sachant pas exactement _pourquoi_ il devait le faire, et être en possession de seulement une partie de la Prophétie ne lui suffisait pas. Il avait accepté de rester dans l'ignorance, pour Sirius et Remus, mais vu les récents développements, cela n'était plus possible.

Dumbledore connaissait également Tom Jedusor mieux que personne, et cela devait également changer. Évidemment, Harry n'aurait jamais les mêmes connaissances que son Directeur – l'homme connaissant le jeune Lord Noir depuis son entrée à Poudlard, plus d'un demi-siècle auparavant – mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne pouvait pas apprendre à connaître son ennemi.

Son statut de Lord lui donnait des ressources, et ce même dans le Monde Moldu. Avoir connaissance du lieu de sépulture du père de Tom lui donnait déjà un point de départ, et avoir accès aux différentes informations disponibles chez les Moldus ne devrait pas être trop difficile, s'il s'adressait aux bonnes personnes, et s'il était prêt à mettre le prix, ce qui était le cas.

Il devait apprendre à connaître Voldemort pour avoir un espoir de le vaincre. Une des phrases les plus utilisées chez les Serpentard était « La connaissance, c'est le pouvoir », et cela s'appliquait parfaitement à sa situation : Harry aurait une chance de vaincre Tom seulement s'il apprenait à le connaître, et s'il comprenait son histoire, ce qui avait fait de lui un des plus grands Mages Noirs de tous les temps. Il devait comprendre comment Tom Elvis Jedusor était devenu Lord Voldemort.

\- _Harry_ , l'appela Ginny.

La voix de la cadette Weasley le sortit de ses pensées, et il releva la tête pour voir que tous le fixaient. Ce n'était apparemment pas la première fois qu'on lui parlait. En jetant un coup d'œil à la pendule, le jeune homme se rendit compte que plusieurs heures étaient passées et qu'il était maintenant presque huit heures du matin.

\- Excuse-moi, dit-il à son amie. Tu disais ?

La Quatrième Année le fixa quelques secondes, détourna le regard, déglutit difficilement, puis planta à nouveau ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Raconte-moi, s'il te plaît.

Le jeune Lord se figea, comprenant tout de suite ce qu'elle voulait savoir. Il jeta un coup d'œil à ses Tuteurs, mais aucun des deux ne pouvait l'aider.

\- Ginny…

\- _Je sais_ , le coupa-t-elle. Je sais que je ne vais pas aimer ce que je vais entendre, mais j'ai besoin de savoir, Harry.

L'adolescent soupira, mais les yeux suppliants de son amie allaient le faire céder, il le savait. Et puis, il la comprenait : si Sirius et Remus se retrouvaient à un jour à Sainte-Mangouste, il retournerait ciel et terre pour comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé.

\- Il montait la garde au Ministère, commença-t-il donc. Nagini – le serpent l'a repérée à la lumière de sa Baguette. Voldemort voulait entrer dans la pièce qu'il gardait, alors… Il a ordonné à Nagini de mordre ton père, deux fois. Et quand il a compris que la porte était protégée – que Nagini ne pourrait pas rentrer – il l'a mordu une troisième fois. C'est tout ce que je sais, Gin'.

La jeune fille ne répondit rien, fermant les yeux pour empêcher ses larmes de couler. Même en étant entouré de proches, montrer des signes de faiblesse était mal vu chez les Verts-et-Argents, et tous les élèves s'habituaient plus ou moins rapidement à rester le plus impassibles possible, quelle que soit la situation.

\- Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il finalement.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, lui dit immédiatement la rousse. Nous savons tous les deux que tu n'as aucun contrôle sur ce que tu vois. Et si tu n'avais rien vu, qui sait dans quel état il serait maintenant. Tu lui as probablement _sauvé la vie_. Et je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier.

L'Héritier Lupin ne fit qu'hocher la tête, préférant ne pas répondre. Il était sûr qu'il aurait pu faire quelque chose, s'il avait réellement essayé.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut savoir de _quoi_ est-ce que vous parlez ? intervint Ron.

Les jumeaux semblaient également totalement perdus, ce qui n'étonna pas Harry : après tout, aucun d'eux n'était au courant de son lien avec Voldemort, ni des rêves qui en découlaient. Et il ne savait pas s'il avait envie de leur expliquer, pour être honnête.

\- Cela ne te regarde pas, Ron, répondit Ginny à sa place.

\- Harry parle de l'agression de Papa comme s'il avait été présent, évidemment que ça nous regarde ! s'exclama Georges.

\- La seule chose que vous devez savoir, c'est que Papa a été sauvé _grâce à Harry_ , martela leur petite-sœur. Ce n'est pas quelque chose dont il peut parler librement, alors vous devrez vous contenter de ça pour le moment.

\- Ginny…, intervint le Fourchelang.

\- Non, l'interrompit cette dernière. Ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir.

Ron essaya d'intervenir à nouveau, mais sa sœur le fusilla du regard, le dissuadant de parler. Harry soupira, se sentant à la fois flatté et mal à l'aise. Flatté que son amie veuille à ce point protéger un de ses secrets les mieux gardés, même auprès de sa famille et mal à l'aise parce qu'il ne voulait pas être la source de dispute chez les Weasley.

Le jeune Lord échangea un regard avec ses Tuteurs, qui semblaient aussi perdus que lui sur la façon d'expliquer la situation. D'un côté, ses rêves devaient rester un secret, et d'un autre, ils étaient tous les trois conscients du fait qu'avec les événements de cette nuit, cela allait être difficile de continuer à se taire à ce sujet, surtout auprès de l'Ordre.

Heureusement, l'activation de la cheminée empêcha qui que ce soit d'insister. Ce ne fut pas une personne qui apparut dans la cuisine, mais seulement une lettre, que Remus s'empressa d'ouvrir.

\- C'est votre mère, annonça-t-il aux quatre Weasley. Votre père va bien. Ils ont finis d'évacuer le venin et ont recousu ses plaies avant de l'installer dans une chambre. Vous pourrez aller le voir cet après-midi, accompagné bien sûr.

Tous poussèrent un soupir de soulagement, et Sirius eut un grand sourire.

\- Chocolat chaud pour fêter ça ! dit-il en tapant dans ses mains. Dobby, Kreattur !

Les deux Elfes apparurent instantanément, se tourna immédiatement vers Sirius pour recevoir leurs ordres. Et moins de deux minutes plus tard, tous avaient un chocolat chaud devant eux, agrémenté de marshmallows et de crème fouettée.

La lettre qu'ils venaient de recevoir semblait avoir fait oublier leurs interrogations aux trois frères Weasley concernant Harry, et ce dernier s'éclipsa après une petite heure, les laissant en famille pour fêter la bonne nouvelle.

Les heures suivantes passèrent rapidement, le jeune Lord ayant quitté sa chambre presque immédiatement après y être entré, se dirigeant vers la salle d'entraînement pour se défouler. Il ne se battait que contre une seule cible, étant trop fatigué pour en affronter plus, mais l'effort physique avait au moins l'avantage de garder son esprit occupé.

Il ne s'arrêta que deux trois heures plus tard, quand Remus entra dans la pièce avec deux sandwichs sur une assiette.

\- Je me suis dit que tu aurais surement faim, dit le Loup-Garou en prenant place sur un fauteuil, lui tendant un des sandwichs au passage avant de s'emparer de l'autre.

\- Les autres ne sont pas là ? s'enquit son fils adoptif.

\- Sirius les a emmenés à Sainte-Mangouste, répondit Remus. Dora et Maugrey les accompagnent également. Dumbledore a envoyé un mot il y a une heure, une réunion de l'Ordre est prévue ce soir. Il aimerait que tu sois là, si tu es d'accord.

\- Je pense que je vais venir rien que pour engueuler Dumbledore, marmonna l'adolescent.

Remus haussa un sourcil à la réponse, mais il ne dit rien de plus, préférant changer de sujet.

\- Je serais absent à la réunion, dit-il. Grand-Mère arrive à King's Cross ce soir, et je dois aller la chercher. Mais tu auras Sirius avec toi, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Je croyais que Grand-Mère ne devait arriver que dans deux jours ? s'étonna Harry.

\- C'était censé être une surprise, avoua son Tuteur avec un sourire. Te dire qu'elle n'arrivait que le lendemain de ton retour et venir te chercher à la gare avec elle. Mais vu que tu es rentré plus tôt, ce sera elle qui aura la surprise. Cela lui fera plaisir de te voir, louveteau.

\- Elle me manque aussi, murmura doucement l'Héritier Lupin.

Depuis le décès du père de Remus cinq ans auparavant, Espérance Lupin s'était peu à peu isolée, trop secouée par la perte de son mari pour réellement apprécier les moments passés en famille, et ne voulant pas gâcher la bonne humeur des trois autres hommes de sa vie avec sa tristesse. Le Loup-Garou avait dû faire des pieds et des mains pour que sa mère accepte de venir passer les Fêtes avec eux cette année, l'argument l'ayant finalement convaincue était que c'était Harry qui avait demandé sa présence, et il y avait peu de choses qu'elle ne ferait pas pour son petit-fils.

Ayant passé toute son enfance en France, Harry n'avait jamais pu être proche de Walburga Black, qu'il n'avait vu que peu de fois avant qu'elle ne décède. Cependant, c'était totalement différent avec les parents de Remus : en effet, le couple Lupin l'avait couvé toute son enfance, se servant de tous les prétextes possibles pour lui faire plaisir. C'était chez eux qu'il passait les nuits de Pleine Lune, ses Tuteurs ne voulant pas qu'il reste seul au Manoir Black.

Son Grand-Père lui avait appris l'étiquette de la Haute Société Sorcière Française, le préparant du mieux possible à son futur statut de Comte de Chambord, alors que sa Grand-Mère avait fait en sorte de faire de lui un vrai gentleman à la française.

Il avait également appris à chasser avec Lyall, à cuisiner avec Espérance… Il ne se passait pas une semaine sans qu'il ne voie ses Grands-Parents, que ce soit chez eux ou au Manoir Black. Ils connaissaient également les amis d'enfance d'Harry, ayant fait leur connaissance peu de temps après son entrée à l'École. Ils avaient été là pour lui au moment du décès de Kevin, le soutenant dans toutes ses décisions – quitter Beaubâtons, couper les ponts avec ses amis et se focaliser sur son entraînement.

Sirius et Remus n'étant pas encore ensemble pendant son enfance, ses Grands-Parents avaient été son modèle de couple marié, d'un couple parfait de son point de vue – bien qu'il se doutait maintenant, avec les années, que leur relation devait également avoir des hauts et des bas, comme dans tous les couples. Quand il était enfant et que les autres Héritiers parlaient déjà promesse de mariage, lui voulait un futur ménage ressemblant à celui du couple Lupin.

La mort de son Grand-Père, qui représentait la troisième figure paternelle de sa vie, avait créé un énorme vide dans leurs vies. C'est également son décès qui avait fait accepter à Harry son entrée à Poudlard : il trouvait à l'époque trop difficile d'être dans un endroit lui rappelant sans arrêt son aîné, et il savait que cela avait également été le cas pour Sirius et Remus.

Cela faisait plus de cinq ans qu'il n'avait pas vu sa Grand-Mère, et il regrettait maintenant d'avoir laissé la disparition du père de Remus les éloigner. Il ne l'avait pas réalisé à l'époque – il était bien trop jeune pour ça – mais il avait presque délibérément créé ce fossé entre eux, préférant cela au rappel constant de sa perte. Espérance avait apparemment fait la même chose de son côté, ce qui expliquait en grande partie pourquoi ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis un si long moment.

\- Tu crois que Grand-Père aurait approuvé, pour Daphnée ? demanda-t-il soudainement.

Ses Tuteurs avaient bien évidemment été mis au courant de sa relation avec Daphnée, tout comme les parents de la jeune fille, qui avaient juré de ne rien dévoiler.

\- Je pense qu'il l'aurait adoré, dit Remus après quelques secondes. Tu sais, Grand-Père voulait que tu sois heureux, quelle que soit la personne qui partagerait ta vie. Et le simple fait que tu aimes Daphnée lui aurait suffi. Par contre, Grand-Mère, c'est une autre histoire.

\- Comment ça ? s'inquiéta de suite l'adolescent.

\- Tu es son petit-fils, son _seul_ petit-fils, lui rappela Remus. Et elle est exigeante. Elle serait capable de faire passer un interrogatoire à Daphnée pour voir si elle te mérite.

\- Je n'y avais pas pensé, mais tu as raison, ricana Harry. Autant ne pas mentionner Daphnée devant elle, dans ce cas. Sinon elle va passer en mode Grand-Mère poule.

\- Nous sommes d'accord, approuva Remus, et il changea à nouveau de sujet pour discuter de son entraînement.

Les quelques heures restantes avant la réunion passèrent rapidement. Après avoir déjeuné, Harry s'était retiré dans sa chambre pour écrire une lettre à ses amis, leur donnant des nouvelles de M. Weasley. Le jeune Lord écrivit également une lettre pour sa petite-amie, qu'il envoya en même temps. Hedwige étant toujours à Poudlard, il utilisa le Hibou de ses Tuteurs pour l'expédier. Normalement, elle arriverait le lendemain matin, juste avant le départ du train pour les vacances.

Les Weasley arrivèrent une heure avant le début de la réunion, et si Ginny sautilla dans ses bras en lui annonçant que son père n'allait rester que quelques jours à l'hôpital (« _Merci, Harry._ », lui murmura-t-elle doucement), les trois autres le regardèrent de loin sans l'approcher. Et même si le jeune Lord s'en étonna, il ne commenta pas : après tout, leur père se retrouvait dans un lit d'hôpital, il était normal que les trois Weasley n'aient pas envie de faire la causette.

Il se trouvait maintenant dans le Bureau, où se déroulait la réunion de l'Ordre. Et si l'annonce de la guérison d'Arthur avait été accueillie avec joie parmi les membres, le reste de la discussion se fit dans le silence le plus total.

En effet, Harry avait expliqué le lien mental existant entre lui et Tom, lien qui avait permis de secourir Arthur à temps pour le soigner efficacement. L'adolescent expliqua les autres rêves qu'il avait eus – celui concernant Bertha Jorkins avant le début de leur Quatrième Année, et celui à propos des deux Croupton. Si tout le monde écouta sans rien dire – avec des expressions plus ou moins septiques au visage – il suffit d'une remarque de Maugrey pour mettre le feu aux poudres :

\- J'aimerais qu'on m'explique pourquoi Potter-Black-Lupin est là, dit-il.

\- Ayant assisté à l'agression d'Arthur, je trouvais cela logique que ce soit lui qui vous en parle, Alastor, fit Dumbledore.

\- Et c'est là que vous faites erreur, répliqua l'ancien Auror. Je ne crois pas qu'autoriser un gamin ayant un lien direct avec notre ennemi à assister aux réunions soit une bonne chose ! Qui sait ce que Jedusor pourrait apprendre grâce à lui ?

Harry se tendit, mais il n'eut pas le temps de répondre. En effet, Sirius s'était levé d'un bond, fusillant Fol Œil du regard.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu insinues, Maugrey ? siffla-t-il.

\- Je n'insinue rien du tout, ce sont des faits ! répondit ce denier d'une voix bourrue. Si le gamin peut voir dans l'esprit de Jedusor, qui nous dit que l'inverse n'est pas vrai ? Qui nous dit que Jedusor n'est pas en train de nous espionner en ce moment même ?

\- M. Potter-Black-Lupin perfectionne ses boucliers d'Occlumencie toutes les semaines avec moi depuis quatre mois, Maugrey, intervint Rogue d'une voix froide. Et même s'il n'est pas capable de les maintenir la nuit – ce que pratiquement personne dans cette pièce ne peut faire – il n'y a aucun risque pour qu'un lien se fasse en plein jour.

\- Et si l'Occlumencie ne suffisait pas ? enchaîna l'ancien Auror. Et s'il était tout simplement possédé, et que Jedusor était en train de nous espionner en ce moment même ?

\- Alastor…, commença Dumbledore.

\- Il a raison là-dessus, intervint Lily.

\- Étant donné votre partialité légendaire pour tout ce qui concerne Harry, il vaudrait mieux que vous n'interveniez pas, intervint sèchement Mrs Diggory.

La mère de Cédric se prit un regard noir de l'ancienne Lady Potter, mais elle ne s'en préoccupa pas. À partir de là, la conversation tourna à la dispute, chacun y allant de son argument. Sirius était le plus agressif, défendant Harry contre chaque remarque, ce dernier ne préférant pas répondre.

Dumbledore essaya plusieurs fois de calmer le jeu, mais ce fut peine perdue. Après une dizaine de minutes, un « boum » retentit, ramenant le silence. Et les yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement en voyant que c'était Ginny qui avait provoqué une détonation avec sa Baguette.

\- Miss Weasley, cette réunion est confidentielle, fit Dumbledore.

\- Il est vrai que vous êtes en pleine organisation d'une riposte contre Voldemort, cela se voit, se moqua la rousse. Et avant que vous ne demandiez, vous aviez oublié de jeter un Sort d'Impassibilité sur la porte, alors on a pu tout entendre. Tout comme on a entendu Maugrey exposer son idée stupide de possession à l'hôpital.

Ses trois frères se trouvaient derrière elles, chacun ayant une Oreille à Rallonge dans la main, ce qui expliquait comment ils avaient espionné la réunion.

\- Petite, rien de ce qui se discute ici ne te regarde, aboya l'ancien Auror.

\- Oh, vraiment ? lui répondit la Serpentard, le regard noir. Le fait que vous accusiez un de mes meilleurs amis d'être _possédé_ par Voldemort ne me regarde pas, peut-être ? Et au lieu de vous engueuler comme des gamins de cinq ans, est-ce que l'un d'entre vous a pensé à demander son avis à une personne qui, je ne sais pas, a _réellement_ été possédée par Tom ?

Le silence tomba dans la pièce, et Harry eut une légère grimace de là où il était. Il savait que le souvenir des événements de sa Première Année faisait toujours faire des cauchemars à la cadette Weasley, alors qu'elle en parle devant autant de gens…

\- Miss Weasley, intervint doucement leur Directeur de Maison. La question n'a pas besoin d'être posée, M. Potter-Black-Lupin n'est clairement pas possédé par –

\- C'est ton avis, Rogue ! intervint Alastor.

\- Et aussi le mien, reprit la Quatrième Année. Harry n'a aucune perte de mémoire, n'a pas l'impression de ne pas dormir la nuit, ne s'est jamais retrouvé dans des endroits sans se souvenir comment il y était venu. C'est _ça_ , être possédé. Harry a un lien avec Voldemort, un lien qui lui permet de voir certaines choses. Et ce lien a _sauvé la vie de mon père_. Alors au lieu de vous en prendre à lui, et si vous essayiez de faire quelque chose pour arrêter Tom ?

Le silence tomba à nouveau dans la pièce, et tous les regards se tournèrent vers Maugrey. Ce dernier fronçait les sourcils, et après une longue minute, il se tourna vers Harry :

\- Tu n'as aucun de ses symptômes ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Non, répondit honnêtement l'adolescent. Je l'aurais dit, si c'était le cas.

L'ancien Auror le fixa encore un long moment, puis il acquiesça.

\- La gamine a raison, on devrait passer à autre chose, dit-il ensuite.

Ginny eut un sourire, hochant la tête d'un air satisfait. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Harry, qui la remercia d'un signe de tête, reconnaissant.

\- Je vais vous laisser continuer, alors, dit-elle après quelques secondes. Bon courage !

Elle sortit du Bureau en claquant la porte derrière elle, et cette fois, Dumbledore n'oublia pas de jeter le Sort d'Impassibilité, rendant impossible d'entendre ce dont il discutait de l'extérieur.

\- Maintenant que l'on a décidé de passer aux choses sérieuses, j'aurais quelque chose à dire, Directeur, intervint de suite Harry.

\- Oui, M. Potter-Black-Lupin ?

\- Je veux que vous me donniez la Prophétie entière, ordonna-t-il presque. Je veux savoir pourquoi Voldemort essaye de me tuer depuis quatorze ans.

Un autre silence s'installa, et même si la plupart des membres ne semblaient pas comprendre de quoi l'Héritier Lupin parlait, Dumbledore, Rogue, les Potter et Sirius s'étaient figés.

\- Comment savez-vous pour… ? bredouilla presque Dumbledore.

\- J'ai entendu Sirius et Remus en parler le jour où je suis allé acheter ma Baguette chez Ollivander, révéla-t-il. Et j'imagine qu'eux la tiennent des Potter.

\- Tu nous as entendus en parler ? murmura Sirius, mais tout le monde l'entendit. Tu le sais depuis tout ce temps, et tu ne nous l'a jamais dit ?

\- Vous ne vouliez pas que je sache, lui rappelais-je. Vous vouliez que je puisse garder, je cite, « le peu d'innocence qu'il me restait ». Alors j'ai fait semblant de ne pas savoir, pour vous faire plaisir.

\- Nous faire plaisir, répéta son Tuteur, atterré.

Il secoua la tête, mais ne dit rien de plus.

\- M. Potter-Black-Lupin, je ne crois pas que cette conversation soit pertinente à l'heure actuelle, répondit finalement Dumbledore.

\- Pertinente ? répéta Harry, ahuri. _Pertinente ?_ Vous vous foutez de moi ?! C'est à cause de cette Prophétie que Voldemort a essayé de nous tuer Tristan et moi ! Je connais le début, comme les Potter, Sirius et Remus, et même Voldemort. Mais _vous_ , vous la connaissez en entière ! Et je pense que si quelqu'un a le droit de la connaître, c'est _moi_ !

\- Ce n'est pas –

\- Je crois que vous n'avez pas compris, Dumbledore, le coupa le jeune Lord. Je ne vous demande pas votre avis. Je veux connaître cette Prophétie. Et si vous ne me la donnez pas, je me débrouillerais pour la récupérer.

Le Directeur haussa un sourcil, semblant croire à un coup de bluff. Et le rire qui échappa à Harry sembla surprendre beaucoup de monde.

\- Vous ne me prenez pas au sérieux ? fit-il avec un sourire en coin. Je vous rappelle que grâce à Tom, je sais maintenant _où_ se trouve la Prophétie – d'ailleurs, est-ce que vous leur avez dit que c'est ça qu'ils surveillaient, au Ministère, à vos chers membres de l'Ordre ? Je sais aussi qu'une Orbe de Prophétie ne peut être touchée que par les personnes qu'elles concernent, c'est-à-dire Voldemort et moi. Tom y a envoyé Nagini pour essayer de la récupérer, parce que lui ne peut pas entrer au Ministère de la Magie. Mais je n'ai pas ce problème. Et je suis sûr que le Ministre Fudge se ferait _un plaisir_ de m'y emmener en échange de mon soutien politique public.

\- Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'un enfant devrait savoir, fit le vieux Mage.

\- L'enfant en question a déjà affronté Voldemort _quatre fois_ , lui rappela le Cinquième Année, acide. Je connais le début de la Prophétie, je sais ce qu'elle annonce. Mais je ne pourrais jamais y arriver si je n'ai pas tous les éléments.

Le Directeur ne dit rien pendant un long moment, et Harry allait insister quand quelqu'un d'autre prit la parole.

\- Albus, fit McGonagall, pourrait-on savoir de quoi M. Potter-Black-Lupin parle ?

L'ancien Président du Magenmagot soupira à nouveau, ferma les yeux quelques secondes, puis il acquiesça.

\- Il y a presque quinze ans, une Prophétie a été faite devant moi, annonçant une future menace pour Voldemort, dit-il. Malheureusement, Tom a également eu vent de la Prophétie – mais uniquement du début – et c'est pourquoi il a attaqué Messieurs Potter et Potter-Black-Lupin le soir d'Halloween 1981. Je n'avais pas l'intention d'en parler ni de la lui divulguer si tôt, mais je ne pense plus avoir le choix. Je vais cependant avoir besoin d'une Pensine.

\- Dobby ! appela immédiatement Harry, et l'Elfe apparut rapidement. Va me chercher ma Pensine, s'il te plaît.

L'ancien Elfe des Malfoy fut parti moins de cinq secondes, et il déposa la Pensine devant Harry avant de disparaître à nouveau. L'adolescent fit passer l'Artefact au Directeur, qui soupira à nouveau avant de pointer sa Baguette sur sa tempe.

Il en tira un fil argenté qu'il jeta dans la Pensine, y connectant ensuite l'appareil qu'il avait inventé avec le Professeur Flitwick, qui créait un écran de projection – et dont Harry avait un exemplaire.

Au bout de quelques secondes, un visage familier apparut.

\- Le Professeur Trelawney ? s'exclama Harry, ahuri. C'est _le Professeur Trelawney_ qui a fait la Prophétie ?

\- J'en ai également été surpris, acquiesça Dumbledore. Mais Sybille n'en a aucun souvenir. C'est pour ça que je l'ai embauché, pour qu'elle soit en sécurité.

N'ayant pas pris Divination en Troisième Année, Harry n'avait jamais eu affaire à la Professeur en question, mais ses amis lui en disaient assez pour qu'il comprenne qu'elle n'avait aucun Don particulier. Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait jusqu'à maintenant.

En effet, dans le souvenir, le Professeur Trelawney se mit à tousser soudainement, puis elle reprit la parole d'une voix dure et rauque :

\- _Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche… il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois… et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore… et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit… Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois…_

La voix de Sybille s'éteignit, et le souvenir disparut. Et cette fois-ci, ce ne fut pas seulement un silence abasourdi qui tomba dans la pièce, mais bien un silence tendu. Harry s'effondra dans sa chaise, sa main droite venant caresser sa cicatrice par réflexe.

Il la traça du bout des doigts, essayant d'ignorer que tous les regards se tournaient vers lui. Il avait toujours su que cette cicatrice représentait plus que le point d'impact du Sortilège de Mort qu'il avait reçu quatorze ans auparavant. Maintenant, il le savait.

 _« Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal »_

\- C'est en m'attaquant qu'il a fait que la Prophétie est devenue réelle, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Dumbledore. Il n'avait que les deux premières phrases, et en m'attaquant, en _me marquant comme son égal_ , il a donné corps à la Prophétie de Trelawney.

\- C'est exact, lui répondit le Directeur. Tom s'est créé son propre ennemi, cette nuit-là.

L'adolescent acquiesça distraitement, enregistrant et analysant ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

\- Albus…, intervint finalement Augusta Londubat. Est-ce que vous êtes en train de dire qu'Harry _est destiné_ à vaincre Voldemort ? Qu'il est _le seul_ à pouvoir le faire ?

\- J'en ai bien peur, acquiesça Dumbledore. Nous pourrons l'affaiblir, nous pourrons réduire ses troupes, mais au final, ce sera à Harry de l'affronter.

\- « _Et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre, car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit_ », intervint de nouveau le Fourchelang. Cela veut dire que soit je le tue, soit je meurs…

Un léger rire lui échappa, ressemblant étrangement à un sanglot, mais il respira un bon coup pour retrouver son calme.

\- Cela remet les choses en perspective, j'imagine, dit-il.

Le Serpentard ne dit rien pendant un long moment, fixant le bois de la table, ses pensées tourbillonnant à cent à l'heure. _Il savait_ que cela serait à lui de le vaincre – il le savait depuis des années. Mais Luna lui avait redonné de l'espoir, cet été, en lui disant qu'il y avait de nombreux moyens de vaincre quelqu'un _sans_ le tuer. Mais maintenant, il n'avait plus le choix, parce que « l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre ». _Il n'avait plus le choix_.

La main de Sirius se posa sur son épaule, mais il la repoussa sans réfléchir. Il se leva, prenant la direction de la sortie.

\- J'ai besoin de réfléchir, dit-il d'une voix neutre, sans regarder qui que ce soit.

Personne ne l'arrêta, et il se retrouva dans le Hall du Manoir sans savoir quoi faire.

 _Il n'avait plus le choix_.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit soudainement, et Remus entra, accompagné d'Espérance. Dont le sourire s'élargit quand elle aperçut Harry.

Sans pouvoir se retenir, il se mit à marcher, se réfugiant dans les bras de sa Grand-Mère, qui le réceptionna avec calme. Remarquant la tension de son corps, elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, puis se mit à chatonner la berceuse qu'elle utilisait quand il était enfant.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rendre compte, les larmes se mirent à couler. Quand il le remarqua, il ne fit que fermer les yeux, s'appuyant encore plus contre le buste de la mère de Remus.

 _Il n'avait plus le choix_.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu !

Harry sauve M. Weasley, et le plus important, il a maintenant la Prophétie dans son entièreté, tout comme l'Ordre ! Que pensez-vous de sa réaction ? :)

Je n'ai pas grand-chose d'autre à dire sur ce chapitre, mais si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas !

On se retrouve dans deux semaines (le 05/08) pour la suite ! ;)

 _ **SauleMarron19427** , pour vous servir !_


	18. Deuil au Nouvel An

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, hormis l'histoire et les quelques OC qui vont apparaître.

 **Bêta-Correctrice** : Kitty Madness

 **Statut** : 18 chapitres, en cours d'écriture.

 **Merci aux revieweurs** : DetectiveRan008, Rose-Eliade, LadyMaiShakespeare, Oxytomire, Mistral1252, Miss lyli, Miss Homme Enceinte 2, Pims10, Maha1629, Aurelie Malfoy, GlaceChouette28741, DeathSnakes, IceQueen38, Poussy, sylvieeliza92, Lokki1, Aya31, Guest, Lord Harold James Gryffondor, Love maraudeurs, bev28, lassa, Loup bleu, aussidagility, Muirgheal, Guest, Lena Black, Le Poussin Fou, Joshiroo.

Merci également à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en follow !

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 _Lokki1_ : Merci pour ta review ! Voilà la suite ! :)

 _Aya31_ : Merci pour ta review ! Et ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas apprendre à connaître Espérance ! ;)

 _Guest (_ _Coucou. Mr weasley est sauvé et chose importante il est au courant pour la prophétie ainsi que l'ordre._ _Ce qui pourra lui éviter un éventuel piège de voldemort pour l'attirer au département des mystères._ _Dumbledore fait tout de même de la,rétention d'informations une fois de plus. A bientôt)_ : Merci pour ta review ! :D

 _Love maraudeurs_ : Merci pour ta review ! Alors, il y a du Harry/Daphnée dans ce chapitre, mais ce n'est pas le principal, désolée ! Pour ce qui est du couple Blaise/Luna, c'est original, je n'ai jamais lu de fic avec ce couple ! ^^

 _Lassa_ : Merci pour ta review ! C'est vrai que Sirius aurait pu les virer du Manoir, mais comme tu l'as vu, la situation s'est bien arrangée ! ;) Alors j'ai trouvé mon appart', c'est gentil de demander ! J'espère que tes vacances se passent bien !

 _Loup bleu_ : Merci pour ta review ! :)

 _Aussidagility_ : Merci pour ta review ! Je ne voulais pas qu'Harry réagisse comme si la Prophétie n'avait pas de conséquences : on lui annonce qu'il va devoir tuer un homme ou mourrir, ce n'est pas rien quand même...

 _Muirgheal_ : Merci à toi pour ta review ! :D

 _Guest (_ _Super chapitre encore une fois ! Et encore une fois je finis le chapitre avec les larmes ! Hâte d'être dans 15 jours !)_ : Merci pour ta review ! Et désolée d'avance, mais cela m'étonnerait que tu ne pleures pas à la fin de ce chapitre...

 _Lena Black_ : Merci pour ta review ! Pour ce qui est d'un possible combat au Ministère, je ne vais pas spoiler, il faudra lire pour le savoir ! ;)

* * *

Tout d'abord, je m'excuse du retard ! J'avoue que j'ai galéré à écrire ce chaître, vous comprendrez pourquoi en le lisant, je pense...

Bonne lecture à tous, et ne me détestez pas trop !

* * *

Chapitre Dix-Sept :

Les heures suivantes passèrent dans une sorte de brouillard pour Harry. Il se souvenait s'être pratiquement effondré contre sa Grand-Mère à son arrivée, et il se retrouvait maintenant calé contre sa tête de lit, Espérance assise à un mètre de lui. Il venait de lui expliquer ce qui avait été dit à la réunion de l'Ordre, et il se sentait complètement vidé.

\- Je ne vais pas te dire que tout va bien se passer, puisque ce serait un mensonge, dit finalement la mère de Remus. Une Guerre se prépare, et tu te retrouves au milieu. C'est injuste, puisque tu n'as rien demandé à personne, mais c'est comme ça. Mais ce que je peux te dire, _ce dont je suis sûre_ , c'est que tu y arriveras. Cela sera difficile, mais tu y arriveras.

\- Comment ? lui retourna le Serpentard d'une petite voix. Je ne veux pas _tuer_ un homme. Je ne veux pas devenir comme lui.

\- Il y a une différence entre tuer quelqu'un de sang-froid et se défendre, Harry, fit sa Grand-Mère. Voldemort veut te tuer, parce qu'il a peur de toi. Et pour survivre, tu _dois_ te défendre. Et le fait que tu ne _veuilles pas_ le faire, c'est ce qui te différencie de Tom. Lui n'a pas hésité à essayer de tuer deux enfants d'à peine un an.

L'adolescent acquiesça après quelques secondes, mais il n'était pas totalement rassuré. Le fait que Tom soit devenu Voldemort, qu'il soit devenu le plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps ne changeait pas le fait qu'il restait un homme. La Prophétie poussait Harry à devenir un meurtrier. Pour le plus grand bien, certes, mais…

C'est seulement à ce moment qu'il se souvint que techniquement, il avait _déjà_ tué un homme. En effet, même si Quirell avait été affaiblie par le fait de porter en lui l'âme de Voldemort, il n'en restait pas moins que c'était Harry qui l'avait pratiquement brûlé vif en essayant de protéger la Pierre Philosophale.

 _Je me suis défendu_ , se dit-il. _Si je n'avais rien fait, Quirell m'aurait tué, Voldemort aurait eu la Pierre et il serait revenu il y trois ans_.

Cela n'enlevait en rien la culpabilité, mais il comprenait maintenant ce que sa Grand-Mère voulait dire : il ne voulait pas tuer Voldemort, mais il n'avait pas le choix, et pas seulement à cause de la Prophétie. L'Héritier de Serpentard n'arrêterait jamais de le poursuivre, et le seul moyen pour qu'Harry s'assure de pouvoir vivre en paix était de le neutraliser.

Sans compter que Tom n'hésiterait sûrement pas à se servir des proches d'Harry pour arriver à ses fins, ce qui était tout simplement hors de question. Cédric était déjà mort à cause de lui, il ne laisserait plus cela arriver. Il ne voulait pas devenir un meurtrier, mais il ferait tout ce qu'il faudrait pour qu'il n'arrive rien à ses proches.

 _Je me battrais pour eux, pas pour moi_ , décida-t-il intérieurement.

C'est ce qu'il faisait de mieux, après tout. À chaque fois qu'il avait dû se battre, réellement se battre, un de ses proches était en danger : Ginny dans la Chambre des Secrets, ses Tuteurs contre les Détraqueurs, et Tristan dans le cimetière.

Il allait reprendre la parole pour rassurer Espérance quand on toqua à la porte de sa chambre.

\- Entrez ! dit-il.

Remus apparut sur le pas de la porte, un plateau de nourriture dans les bras. Il laissa sa mère le lui enlever des mains, et il fit le tour pour s'installer lui aussi au bout du lit, de l'autre côté d'Harry.

\- Sirius n'est pas là ? demanda sa mère.

\- Il avait besoin de se calmer, alors il est allé faire un tour sous sa forme Animagus, fit le Loup-Garou avant de se tourner vers Harry. Il m'a dit ce qu'il s'était passé. Je suis désolé, louveteau. Tu ne devrais pas avoir ce genre de responsabilité à ton âge.

\- On ne peut rien y faire, Rem', soupira l'adolescent. Comme je l'ai dit à l'Ordre, je sais depuis des années que je suis l'ennemi désigné de Voldemort. Je ne pensais juste pas que cela allait jusqu'au point où je me retrouve obligé de le tuer pour survivre.

\- 'Ry…, commença son Tuteur.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, mon chéri, nous venons d'en parler, le coupa la Comtesse de Chambord. Et je pense qu'il vaut mieux parler d'autre chose, maintenant.

\- Comme tu veux, maman, répondit Remus. Pour finir là-dessus, Dumbledore organise une autre réunion de l'Ordre demain matin, et tu bien évidemment invité à te joindre à nous.

\- Je viendrais, lui assura son fils adoptif.

\- Maintenant, si tu me parlais de Poudlard, Harry, fit Espérance. J'ai déjà les grandes lignes, bien évidemment, mais j'aimerais savoir comment cela se passe pour toi à l'École.

Son petit-fils sourit, s'exécutant. Il lui fit le récit de ses quatre premières années à Poudlard, parlant surtout des différents cours et professeurs, ainsi que de ses amis, préférant ne pas évoquer à nouveau le sujet « Voldemort ». La seule chose dont il ne lui parla pas, c'était de Daphnée, comme Remus le lui avait conseillé. Et s'il s'étala un peu plus sur sa meilleure amie que sur les autres membres de son groupe, sa Grand-Mère ne fit aucun commentaire.

Elle demanda ensuite à Remus de lui parler de leur librairie, puis elle le raconta enfin comment elle s'occupait en France. En tant que Comtesse de Chambord – elle garderait le titre jusqu'au mariage d'Harry – elle avait bien évidemment de nombreuses soirées mondaines auxquelles assister, mais elle semblait moins les apprécier qu'avant, quand le père de Remus était également présent.

Elle leur raconta également les différentes associations qu'elle soutenait : dont plusieurs pour l'amélioration des droits des Loup-Garou, ainsi qu'une association pour aider à la découverte du Monde Magique pour les Nés-Moldus et leurs parents.

\- Je me souviens quand je suis arrivée pour la première fois à Beaubâtons…, fit-elle avec un sourire. J'étais terrifié, puisqu'on ne m'avait expliqué que le minimum. Maintenant, les parents et les enfants ont des rencontres toutes les semaines avec un guide, et ils peuvent leur demander toutes les informations qu'ils désirent sur le Monde Sorcier. Il y a même une visite de Beaubâtons organisé pour les futurs élèves, ce qui n'existait pas du tout à mon époque.

Elle enchaîna sur les histoires de son Club de Tarot, jeu de cartes qu'elle appréciait particulièrement, et qu'elle et Lyall avaient appris à Remus puis à Harry dès leur plus jeune âge. Avec les années, Sirius s'y était également mis, et il n'avait pas été rare qu'ils passent leur soirée à jouer à cinq, que ce soit au Manoir Lupin ou au Manoir Black.

Le Serpentard écouta sa Grand-Mère parler en souriant, et sans s'en rendre compte, il s'installa allongé dans son lit, Remus se déplaçant à ses côtés, et il s'endormit contre son Tuteur, un sourire aux lèvres.

Le lendemain, il se réveilla seul dans sa chambre, correctement installé sous les couvertures. Il s'étira légèrement, sortant rapidement de son lit pour se rendre dans la salle de bain. Une demi-heure plus tard, il était dans la cuisine, qui était pratiquement vide.

\- Comment vas-tu, Harry ? lui demanda Espérance dès qu'elle le vit.

Elle était installée avec Sirius et Remus, chacun ayant une tasse de thé devant lui.

\- Ça va, répondit-il honnêtement. Désolé de m'être endormi pendant que tu parlais, hier.

\- C'est que tu en avais besoin, balaya-t-elle d'un geste de la main. Viens donc t'asseoir et mange, tu es tout maigre.

La remarque le fit ricaner, mais il ne protesta pas quand sa Grand-Mère demanda à Dobby de lui faire trois toasts, du thé et des oeufs brouillés. La mère de Remus avait toujours été une Grand-Mère poule, et il devait avouer que cela lui avait manqué.

\- À quelle heure est la réunion ? demanda l'adolescent après avoir mangé un peu.

\- A dix heures et demie, répondit Sirius. Tout le monde sera là, à part Augusta et Xenophilius. Ils vont chercher les autres à King's Cross, Grand-Mère les accompagne.

\- J'avais oublié que les vacances commençaient aujourd'hui, souffla l'adolescent en grimaçant.

\- Tu avais l'esprit occupé, c'est compréhensible, répliqua l'Animagus Chien. Mais ne parlons pas de ça maintenant. Qu'as-tu prévu pour les vacances ?

\- Rien de spécial, fit l'adolescent en haussant les épaules. Je pensais continuer à m'entraîner, mais sinon… Tu veux faire quelque chose de particulier, Grand-Mère ?

\- Je ne serais pas contre visiter un peu Londres, que ce soit la partie Moldue ou la partie Magique, répondit Espérance. Mais si vous avez d'autres choses de prévues –

\- On organisera ça, la coupa Remus. A nous tous, on devrait pouvoir te faire des visites à peu près convenables. Évite juste de demander des détails historiques à Sirius.

\- Eh ! s'indigna ce dernier, donnant un coup d'épaule à son amant. C'est méchant de te moquer, Rem ! Je ne suis peut-être pas bon en histoire, mais moi au moins j'ai un sens de l'orientation.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, nia le Loup-Garou, faisant rire les deux autres.

Ils passèrent l'heure suivante à discuter tous les quatre, le prénom du père de Remus ressortant de nombreuses fois. Et même si cela avait créé un blanc au début, la conversation avait fini par reprendre sans difficulté. Ils restèrent donc dans la cuisine, interrompus seulement quand la cheminée s'activa et que Dumbledore apparut.

\- Harry, Sirius, Remus, salua-t-il avant de se tourner vers Espérance. Madame Lupin.

\- Directeur, répondit Espérance avec un léger signe de tête, avant de se lever. Je dois rejoindre Augusta dans le Hall dans peu de temps, je vais vous laisser.

La mère de Remus passa une main dans les cheveux d'Harry, se baissa pour lui embrasser la tête, puis sortit de la pièce. L'adolescent se leva à son tour, prenant la direction du Bureau pour la réunion, rapidement suivi par les trois adultes.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, tous les membres de l'Ordre était présents. Et bien que tous semblaient attendre que Dumbledore prenne la parole, de nombreux regards furent jeté dans la direction du Serpentard, qui essaya de faire comme si de rien était.

\- Bien, comme vous le savez tous, la réunion d'hier n'a pas été menée à son terme, commença finalement le Directeur. Et vous êtes maintenant tous au courant pour la Prophétie liant Harry et Voldemort, alors avant de commencer, je pense qu'il serait bien de répondre à vos questions, si vous en avez.

\- J'en ai une, intervint de suite McGonagall. Si M. Potter-Black-Lupin ne vous avait pas forcé à nous révéler la Prophétie hier, l'auriez-vous fait de vous-même ?

\- Je pense que vous connaissez la réponse, Minerva, soupira Dumbledore. Non, je n'aurais rien dit.

\- Alors permettez-moi de vous dire, Albus, que c'était une décision stupide, fit la Professeur de Métamorphose d'une voix froide. Nous avions le droit de savoir pourquoi nous nous battons, particulièrement Harry et sa famille. De plus, même si vous n'êtes plus la cible numéro un de Vous-Savez-Qui, vous restez en haut de sa liste des gens à abattre : et s'il vous avait tué sans que vous ne nous disiez quoi que ce soit, que ce serait-il passé ?

L'ancien Président du Magenmagot ne répondit rien, baissant quelques secondes les yeux avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Je vois maintenant que j'ai eu tort, c'est vrai, dit-il. Mais pouvez-vous me reprocher d'avoir voulu protéger Harry de cette Prophétie ? Je pensais – et je pense toujours, d'ailleurs – qu'à quinze ans, cela est bien trop jeune pour apprendre que le résultat d'une Guerre repose sur ses épaules.

\- Sauf que je connais le début de la Prophétie depuis mes onze ans, fit remarquer Harry. Bien évidemment, vous ne pouviez pas le savoir, mais c'est le cas. Je ne suis plus un enfant.

\- C'est là que tu te trompes, Harry, intervint doucement Remus. Quelles que soit tes responsabilités dans cette guerre, mais aussi quel que soit ton âge… Tu resteras notre fils. Et c'est notre rôle de te protéger. C'est pour cela que nous ne t'avons jamais rien dit pour la Prophétie.

\- Je sais, et je comprends, répondit l'adolescent. Vous vouliez me protéger. Mais vous ne pouvez plus vous permettre de me garder dans l'ignorance, plus maintenant. Voldemort est revenu, et pour lui, _je_ suis l'ennemi à abattre. Je ne dis pas que je veux faire partie de l'Ordre et me battre contre les Mangemorts. Cela arrivera un jour, mais pas maintenant. Mais en ce qui concerne Tom… Je pense que j'ai le droit d'être au courant de ce que vous apprenez sur lui.

\- Tu es trop jeune pour être impliqué dans cette Guerre, intervint à son tour Mrs Diggory en le fixant tristement.

\- Sauf que je n'ai pas le choix, répliqua le Fourchelang. Le soir où il m'a attaqué, Voldemort a fait de moi la seule personne capable de le vaincre. Je suis lié à lui par cette cicatrice. Je l'ai déjà affronté _quatre fois_. J'ai dû tuer un homme à _onze ans_. Tom a utilisé _mon sang_ pour retrouver un corps, en pensant que cela le rendrait plus fort. Je suis impliqué dans cette Guerre depuis le jour où Voldemort a décidé que la Prophétie correspondait à un des deux fils Potter.

Sa tirade provoqua un silence dans la salle de réunion, mais Harry ne s'en préoccupa pas, se tournant à nouveau vers Dumbledore :

\- Voldemort est maintenant _mon_ ennemi, dit-il. Et je vais tout faire pour le vaincre, vraiment. Mais pour ça, j'ai _besoin_ de savoir ce qu'il prépare.

Le silence perdura, le Serpentard décida donc de les laisser. Il savait que Sirius et Remus le tiendraient au courant des choses importantes, et ce même contre l'avis de Dumbledore. Mais pour l'instant, ils avaient besoin de discuter entre eux, sans qu'il ne soit présent.

\- Je vais vous laisser, dit-il donc en se levant.

Tous les yeux le fixèrent quand il sortit du Bureau, et il referma la porte derrière lui, se dirigeant ensuite vers le salon. De nombreuses voix pouvaient être entendues, et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il réalisa que ses amis étaient revenus de Gringott's.

Il accéléra le pas, et il arriva rapidement dans le salon. Les quatre Weasley, Tristan, Neville, Théo, Luna, Hermione et Elizabeth étaient installés sur les différents fauteuils et canapés, discutant tous ensemble.

\- Bah alors, tu aurais pu venir nous accueillir plus tôt ! s'exclama Neville quand il le vit.

\- Désolé, j'ai été retenu, dit-il en souriant légèrement. Alors, quoi de neuf à Poudlard ?

\- Rien de spécial, à part que tout le monde se demande où vous êtes passés tous les cinq, répondit Théo. La version officielle, c'est une urgence familiale pour les Weasley –

\- Ce qui n'est pas faux, intervint Ginny.

\- …– et que Sirius a eu un problème pour toi, Harry, finit le jeune Lord. Vu qu'il n'était pas en cours hier, les autres ont fini par y croire.

\- J'avais complètement oublié qu'il avait des cours, hier, souffla l'adolescent.

\- Tu avais autre chose à penser, ce n'est pas étonnant, fit Luna en haussant les épaules, sa voix se faisant sérieuse alors qu'elle continuait. Je suis désolé de m'être trompé, Ry.

Les autres froncèrent les sourcils, mais le futur Comte compris de suite de quoi son amie parlait.

 _« Vaincre ne veut pas forcément dire tuer, Harry. »_

C'est ce que l'Héritière Lovegood lui avait dit après qu'elle ait visionné le souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé dans le cimetière cet été. Et elle s'était trompée, puisque la Prophétie précisait que « l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre, car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit ». Ce que la jeune fille ne savait pas à l'époque.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas, Luna, lui dit-il donc doucement. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Et ce n'est pas grave. Cela ne me plait pas, bien évidemment, mais je n'ai plus le choix. Je ne le laisserais jamais vous faire du mal, à aucun d'entre vous.

\- Et j'espère que tu sais qu'on te soutiendra du mieux qu'on le pourrait, repris la Quatrième Année. Tu n'es pas seul dans ce combat, et tu ne le serais jamais.

Le jeune Lord Potter-Black garda le silence pendant une longue minute, les yeux fixés sur son amie Serdaigle. Il ne voulait pas mettre ses amis en danger, mais il ne pourrait pas les empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit : comme le lui avait dit Sirius, ils avaient choisi de rester avec lui, même en sachant que Voldemort pourrait se servir d'eux pour l'atteindre.

\- Merci, lui dit-il donc sincèrement, espérant qu'elle comprendrait tout ce qu'il voulait dire.

Elle lui sourit en réponse, et il reprit après quelques secondes, un sourire au coin des lèvres :

\- J'espère que vous êtes prêt pour reprendre l'entraînement à la rentrée, parce que vous allez souffrir, je peux vous l'assurer.

Neville, Ginny et Théo levèrent les yeux au ciel, alors que les autres les fixaient toujours lui et Luna d'un regard interrogateur, essayant manifestement de comprendre le sujet de leur conversation. Mais Harry n'avait pas l'intention de leur dire quoi que ce soit, c'est pourquoi il changea de sujet :

\- Comment vont les autres ? demanda-t-il.

\- Tout le monde était inquiet pour vous, mais sinon ça va, répondit Théo.

\- Tu as manqué à Daphnée, ajouta Neville avec un sourire mutin. Elle a été de mauvaises humeurs jusqu'à ce qu'elle reçoive ta lettre ce matin. Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui a dit dedans, mais ça l'a calmé, c'est sûr.

\- Ce que je dis à Daphnée dans mes lettres ne regarde qu'elle, répliqua le Capitaine de l'Équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard, joueur. Et elles sont ensorcelés pour qu'elle soit la seule à pouvoir les lire, alors n'essayez pas de les prendre, cela ne servira à rien.

\- Parano, grommela le Lord Londubat en levant les yeux au ciel, mais il souriait.

\- Qui est Daphnée ? fit une voix derrière le groupe, et Harry se tendit.

Il se retourna pour voir que sa Grand-Mère le fixait avec un sourcil haussé et un sourire en coin.

\- Daphnée, c'est..., bafouilla-t-il, se sentant rougir. Eh bien, c'est – nous – on – je veux dire…

Il réussit finalement à refermer la bouche, alors que les autres éclataient de rire, se moquant clairement de lui. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour se calmer, puis les rouvrit.

\- Daphnée est ma meilleure amie, dit-il finalement à la mère de Remus.

\- Et c'est pour ça que tu rougis, répondit malicieusement Espérance.

\- Je ne rougis pas ! nia de suite l'Héritier Lupin. Il fait très chaud, c'est tout.

\- Harry, nous sommes le 22 décembre, lui rappela sa Grand-Mère, clairement amusées.

Puis elle redevint sérieuse :

\- Si tu ne veux pas m'en parler, tu as le droit, dit-elle doucement.

Malgré ses paroles qui se voulaient légères, Harry repéra tout de même l'éclat de tristesse qui passa dans les yeux de la Comtesse de Chambord. Se frottant les yeux d'une main, il soupira. Même s'il ne voulait pas subir un interrogatoire en règle, il ne pouvait pas laisser croire sa Grand-Mère que les cinq ans de séparations avaient modifié la confiance qu'il lui portait.

\- Daphnée est ma petite-amie, révéla-t-il donc. Nous sommes ensemble depuis le 16 novembre.

\- Je vois, fit sa Grand-Mère après quelques secondes. Je vais te laisser avec tes amis pour le moment, mais on en reparlera, mon grand. J'aimerais en apprendre plus sur la jeune fille qui a réussi à attirer ton attention.

Espérance lui ébouriffa les cheveux, puis elle partit rejoindre Augusta, qui était installée dans un fauteuil à l'autre bout du salon, une tasse de thé dans les mains.

\- Je vous déteste, les gars, grogna le jeune Lord en se mettant la tête dans les mains.

\- Tu ne voulais pas que ta Grand-Mère sache que tu es en couple avec Daphnée ?

\- Je ne veux pas avoir à supporter son interrogatoire en règle, surtout, grommela le Serpentard. Mais c'est trop tard, maintenant. Enfin, je devrais m'en sortir.

\- Tu peux faire face à Voldemort, mais tu as peur de parler de la fille dont tu es amoureux à ta Grand-Mère ? se moqua Ginny, ignorant les grimaces dues au nom du Mage Noir. Tu es vraiment bizarre, Ry.

Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel, faisant éclater de rire ses amis. Ils changèrent ensuite de sujet, et les Jumeaux leur expliquèrent leurs dernières inventions.

Les journées au Square passèrent plus rapidement pour Harry maintenant que ses amis étaient revenus. Les Weasley avaient retrouvé leur bonne humeur en apprenant que leur père était hors de danger, les préparatifs pour Noël se firent donc dans les rires et la joie.

Un sapin fut installé dans le salon, Ginny, Hermione et Elizabeth s'occupant de la décoration, qui mêlait les couleurs des quatre Maisons de Poudlard – des représentants de chaque Maison étant attendus pour les Fêtes, elles avaient trouvés cela plus juste – et si la cadette Weasley fit en sorte d'ajouter une étoile verte et argentée au-dessus de l'arbre, personne ne fit de commentaires.

Quelques heures avant le début du repas, M. Weasley sortit de l'hôpital, arrivant au Square en fauteuil roulant, mais avec le sourire. Il avait toujours des points de suture, mais les Médicomages lui avaient assuré que les fils tomberaient tous seuls. Et même s'il avait pour consigne de ne pas trop se fatiguer, il ne voulait manquer le repas de Noël pour rien au monde.

Dix minutes avant que tous ne se mettent à table, Arthur s'approcha d'Harry, lui demandant s'il pouvait lui parler en privé. Ils se placèrent dans un coin de la pièce, et même si de nombreuses paires d'yeux les suivirent, personne ne vint les interrompre.

\- Je voulais te remercier, commença le père de Ginny. Sirius m'a expliqué que c'est grâce à toi si on m'avait retrouvé aussi vite. Tu m'as sauvé la vie. Alors merci.

\- J'aurais aimé pouvoir faire plus, bredouilla l'adolescent, gêné.

\- Tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais, fit le père de famille d'une voix sûre. Et grâce à toi, je peux passer un autre Noël avec ma femme et mes enfants. Alors merci.

Le Serpentard hocha la tête sans rien répondre, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

Arthur Weasley lui sourit une dernière fois, puis il retourna vers les autres, plaçant son fauteuil vers les jumeaux. Ses deux fils se tournèrent vers lui, discutant avec animation.

Le reste de la soirée passa sans événements notables, hormis le fait que le père de Ginny insista pour porter un toast à Harry pour le remercier de son aide. Ce dernier accepta sans rien dire, gêné au-delà des mots. Il ne comprenait pas qu'on le remercie pour avoir sauvé la vie de M. Weasley alors qu'il était persuadé qu'il aurait pu faire plus. Il était resté là à regarder Nagini attaquer le père de ses amis, trop choqué pour ne serait-ce qu'essayer de l'arrêter.

Il ne dit évidemment rien de ce qu'il pensait, se contentant de sourire avec les autres. Hors de question de gâcher la soirée de qui que ce soit. L'ouverture des cadeaux se fit aux douze coups de minuit, tous se retrouvant devant le sapin pour effectuer l'échange.

Il reçut un pull vert émeraude avec un H argenté de la part de Mrs Weasley, un paquet de Farces et Attrapes des Jumeaux, un ensemble d'appareils pour faire des Potions de la part de Ginny, Luna, Laura et Astoria, un livre de Sortilèges de Théo, un autre de DCFM de la part de Neville, et un autre de Potions de la part d'Owen, à croire que ses amis s'étaient concertés.

Il reçut un autre livre – sur comment faire des blagues sur un grand public, cette fois-ci – de la part de Blaise, et il se promit de le partager avec Fred et Georges. Il eut la surprise de voir un paquet de la part de Tristan dans sa pile, qui s'était apparemment mis avec Elizabeth pour le lui offrir. En l'ouvrant, il découvrit un autre livre, mais celui-ci décrivait était une liste de tous les Chefs de Famille Potter. En le feuilletant, il constata que les dates remontaient jusqu'au Peverell, ce qui lui fit hausser un sourcil d'étonnement.

Repérant un mot à la fin du livre, il jeta un coup d'œil à Tristan – qui faisait semblant de ne pas le fixer, l'air angoissé – puis s'en empara.

 _Harry,_

 _Je sais que ce n'est pas un livre qui arrivera à me racheter pour tout ce que je t'ai fait ces dernières années, mais je me suis dit que c'était un bon point de départ. Je n'avais pas vraiment d'idée sur quoi t'offrir, et c'est Lizzie qui a suggéré que je te donne ceci. Mes parents me l'ont offert pour mes huit ans – à l'époque, tout le monde pensait que je serais le prochain Lord Potter – et on s'est dit qu'il était normal qu'il te revienne. Je voulais aussi te dire merci, pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi depuis le début de l'année._

 _Tristan,  
Ton petit-frère moins insupportable qu'avant (j'espère)._

 _PS : Je suis toujours censé avoir ce livre, alors si tu pouvais éviter de le montrer devant ma mère, cela m'arrangerait beaucoup._

Le Serpentard attendit un moment avant de relever les yeux, persuadé que des larmes y étaient apparues. Le cadet Potter et lui s'étaient en effet rapprochés depuis le début de l'année, Harry essayant de se rattraper pour les années où il l'avait détesté sans vraiment de raisons. Il semblerait qu'il en soit de même pour le Gryffondor, et un sentiment de fierté le traversa en constatant à quel point son frère avait grandi depuis Juin.

Il releva la tête, croisant immédiatement le regard noisette de l'Attrapeur des Gryffondor. Harry lui sourit, ce qui le fit se détendre immédiatement. Tristan lui sourit à son tour, puis il retourna à sa pile de cadeaux, le Fourchelang remarquant que le sien n'avait pas été ouvert : son cadeau était beaucoup moins symbolique, ayant opté sur un livre sur le Quidditch, mais il espérait que cela plairait.

À Lizzie, il avait également acheté un livre, sur les Sortilèges cette fois. En effet, les leçons de Daphnée avaient porté leurs fruits, et la jeune fille étant maintenant fascinés par cette matière, au point de vouloir en faire son métier après sa sortie de Poudlard.

Harry eut un sourire en voyant la réaction de sa sœur à son cadeau – un énorme sourire, avant de se tourner vers Hermione et Luna pour commencer à feuilleter le livre –, puis il se secoua, s'emparant de l'avant-dernier paquet de sa propre pile.

C'était le cadeau de Sirius et Remus : un écran rectangulaire, pas très grand. Il l'ouvrit, découvrant un anneau argenté avec l'emblème des Black dessus. Et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en comprenant de quoi il s'agissait.

Quand un contrat de mariage était signé entre deux Maisons, il était traditionnel que la future mariée porte un bijou de la Famille du futur marié pour « afficher » leur engagement. Bien évidemment, Daphnée ne pourrait pas la porter en public, pas tout de suite, mais elle pourrait la porter discrètement, ou alors simplement la garder dans ses affaires en attendant le jour où il pourrait rendre leur relation publique.

Mais encore plus que ça, ce cadeau signifiait que ses Tuteurs acceptaient Daphnée en tant que future bru, et qu'ils approuvaient leur relation. Il leur jeta un coup d'œil, les remerciant silencieusement, ses pères adoptifs lui souriant en retour.

Il referma l'écrin, puis s'empara du dernier paquet, qu'il savait maintenant être celui de Daphnée. Il l'ouvrit doucement, surprit de trouver ce qui semblait être une cape à l'intérieur. Apercevant un bout de parchemin dans le paquet, il le prit à commença à lire :

' _Ry,_

 _Je me doute que ton cadeau t'intrigue, tu t'attendais peut-être à autre chose – ou tu ne savais pas à quoi t'attendre, justement. Mais je te rassure, cette cape n'est pas une simple cape. C'est une des capes ensorcelées mises à la disposition des Aurors en mission : un Sortilège de Bouclier est appliqué dessus, ainsi qu'un Sortilège de Répulsion, ce qui devrait renvoyer les sorts mineurs. De plus, les poches sont spécialement conçues pour que des fioles de Potions puissent y prendre place._

 _Je me doute que ce cadeau doit t'étonner, mais je te connais, et je sais que je ne pourrais jamais t'empêcher de te battre. Voldemort a en après toi, alors je me suis dit que c'était un bon moyen de t'aider à te défendre. J'ai dû contacter Sirius pour pouvoir trouver une de ces capes – d'ailleurs, merci de m'avoir dit que c'était un ancien Auror, sinon je n'aurais jamais su qui contacter – mais je pense que le jeu en vaut la chandelle. Il est hors de question que je te perde. Je m'en suis également procuré une pour moi, et pour les autres, parce que je sais que nous perdre serait pire pour toi que de mourir._

 _Je t'aime,_

 _Daphnée._

L'adolescent sourit à la lettre, reconnaissant le caractère décisif de sa petite-amie. Il savait que Daphnée ne resterait jamais sans rien faire si une situation de combat se déclenchait. Mais il était heureux de savoir que maintenant, elle serait un minimum protégé, de même que ses amis. Parce qu'elle avait raison, c'était de les perdre _eux_ , qui lui faisaient le plus peur. Pas de mourir, mais bien de survivre à ses proches, que ce soit ses amis ou sa famille.

Il sourit en refermant son paquet, se promettant de remercier Daphnée comme il se devait quand il la verrait. En se renfonçant dans son fauteuil, il put observer tous les autres en train de discuter de leurs différents cadeaux. Neville semblait en plein débat avec Théo, les Jumeaux parlaient avec Sirius et Remus, le Trio était installé vers Ginny, Luna et Elizabeth et même les adultes semblaient apprécier la soirée, Mrs Weasley couvant son mari du regard tout en discutant avec les Potter, et sa Grand-Mère échangeant des anecdotes avec Augusta et Xenophilius.

L'adolescent soupira en se calant correctement, un sourire aux lèvres. Malgré la présence des Potter, malgré la menace de Voldemort à l'extérieur, il était heureux.

Sa bonne humeur perdura une bonne partie des vacances, qu'il passa plus avec ses amis que dans la Salle d'Entraînement, ce qui était assez inhabituel pour lui, mais personne ne fit de commentaires.

Il aurait dû savoir que cela n'était pas bon signe. Son bonheur ne durait jamais vraiment, et il aurait dû se rendre compte que quelque chose arriverait tôt ou tard.

Le lendemain de la soirée du Nouvel An, en descendant dans la cuisine, il trouva tous les adultes silencieux, le regard sombre.

\- Un problème ? demanda-t-il.

Ses Tuteurs se tournèrent vers lui, et l'adolescent comprit sans même qu'un mot n'ait besoin d'être prononcé. Ce regard, il le _connaissait_. C'était le même que Sirius avait eu quand il lui avait annoncé que Kevin, après six mois de coma, avait finalement succombé à ses blessures. Un vertige le prit, et il dut se rattraper au chambranle de la porte pour ne pas tomber.

\- Qui ? demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

Aucun n'eut le temps de répondre que la cheminée s'activa, et le couple Ackerley en sortit. C'est en voyant les larmes couler sur les joues de Sarah qu'il comprit, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

\- Non, souffla-t-il. Non, ce n'est pas possible ! Pas –

Il se tut soudainement en entendant des pas approcher. Il savait qui allait entrer dans la cuisine, puisqu'il s'était croisé dans le couloir quelques minutes avant. Théo pénétra dans la pièce quelques secondes plus tard, en même temps que Neville, et les deux jeunes Lords se stoppèrent en constatant l'ambiance de la pièce. Et à son tour, Théo comprit ce qu'il s'était passé en voyant le visage de la sœur de sa petite-amie.

\- Sarah ? croassa-t-il doucement, ne semblant pas vouloir y croire.

La jeune femme se dirigea à grands pas vers lui, le prenant dans ses bras, ne se souciant pas de la tenue habituelle des Serpentard. Elle laissa échapper _La Gazette_ , qui tomba au sol, et Harry put lire le gros titre.

 **La Marque des Ténèbres réapparaît ! Meurtre dans le Londres Sorciers, les Moon sauvagement assassinés !**

En dessous du titre se trouvait une photo : une maison d'une des banlieues Sorcières de Londres au-dessus de laquelle flottait la Marque des Ténèbres, qui n'avait pas été vue depuis la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Une photo de Laura avec son Oncle et sa Tante était également présente, désignant sans doute possibles les victimes de l'attaque.

Neville laissa échapper un hoquet de stupeur, et Harry sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues sans essayer de les retenir. Théo éclata en sanglots au milieu de la cuisine, s'accrochant à Sarah comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

La Guerre venait de les rattraper.

* * *

Je suis désolée ! Ne me tuez pas ! Je suis _vraiment désolée !_

À part la fin, qui ne doit pas plaire à grand-monde je pense, que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ?

Pour ce qui est de la mort de Laura... Je pourrais répéter encore et encore que je suis désolée, mais il le fallait pour l'histoire. Sans entrer dans les détails, il fallait que Théo ait une motivation pour se battre contre les Mangemorts, pour accepter de prendre le risque de se battre contre son père. Je suis vraiment méchante avec mes personnages, je le sais, mais il le fallait ! Encore une fois, je suis désolée !

Je pense que tout est clair, mais si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à me les envoyer par MP ou dans vos reviews !

On se retrouve dans quinze jours (le 19/08) pour la suite !

 _ **SauleMarron19427** , pour vous servir !_


	19. Conseil de guerre

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, hormis l'histoire et les quelques OC qui vont apparaître.

 **Bêta-Correctrice** : Kitty Madness

 **Statut** : 18 chapitres, en cours d'écriture.

 **Merci aux revieweurs** : DetectiveRan008, Lokki1, Aya31, Loup bleu, aldagon72, LadyMaiSkakespeare, Oxytomire, stormtrooper2, Love maraudeurs, Pims10, L'Avadakedavrateur, Le Poussin Fou, lassa, Poussy, regidormanu, Karozthor the Necronomagus, Elwenn Snape, Miss Homme Enceinte 2, Diane, aussidagility, Lia Potter, Aurelie Malfoy, Lililou, Muirgheal, GlaceChouette28741, allieblackpotter, Le Cerf-Pentard, Rose-Eliade, Maeva Cerise, adenoide.

ON A DÉPASSÉ LES 600 REVIEWS, MERCI A TOUTES ET A TOUS, VOUS ÊTES GÉNIAUX ! :DD

Merci également à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en follow !

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 _Aya31_ : Merci pour ta review ! :)

 _Loup bleu_ : Merci pour ta review ! Ahah, maintenir le suspens, c'est le but ! Sinon, comment pourrais-je vous donner envie de lire la suite ? ;)

 _Love maraudeurs_ : Merci pour ta review ! Désolée pour Théo, mais c'était nécessaire... Ça ne me plait pas plus qu'à toi, mais je n'avais pas le choix !

 _Le Poussin Fou_ : Merci pour ta review ! :D

 _Lassa_ : Merci pour ta review ! Ah bah c'est sûr que la suite ne sera pas joyeuse, et que Théo ne va pas aller mieux tout de suite ! Pas avant un moment, d'ailleurs... Mais cela lui donnera la motivation pour se battre ! Lire des fics est un bon moyen de passer ses vacances xD

 _Diane_ : Merci pour ta review ! Alors, je te dirais bien que Sirius n'a rien à craincre, mais en fait, je ne sais pas moi même exactement comment ce Tome va finir ! Et ce ne serais pas drôle de spoiler ma propre histoire, n'est-ce pas ? ^^

 _Aussidagility_ : Merci pour ta review ! Et ne t'inquiètes, Théo ne sera jamais vraiment laissé seul !

 _Lia Potter_ : Merci pour ta review ! Pour ce qui est de la mort de Laura... Ils sont en guerre, ils ne pourront pas tous s'en sortir, ce n'est pas possible ! :/ Par rapport à des moments entre les trois Potter, c'est une bonne idée, j'essayerais d'en caser dans un prochain chapitre si une scène me vient en tête ! ;)

 _Lililou_ : Merci pour ta review, contente de voir que tout t'a plu ! Pour ce qui est du destin de Sirius, il va falloir lire la suite pour le connaître !

 _Muirgheal_ : Merci pour ta review ! :)

 _Allieblackpotter_ : Merci pour ta review ! :D

 _Adenoide_ : Merci pour ta review !

* * *

Voilà la suite ! Comme vous vous en doutez, les chapitres qui vont suivre ne seront pas très joyeux... En espérant que cela vous plaise quand même ! Comme vous le voyez, je poste en avance, tout simplement parce que je n'aurais pas beaucoup de temps pour le faire demain !

Bonne lecture ! :')

* * *

Chapitre Dix-Huit :

Harry resta là à fixer la Une de _La Gazette_ pendant plusieurs minutes, il ne savait combien. C'est sa Grand-Mère qui le fit bouger, l'installant entre elle et Remus à la Table du petit-déjeuner. Augusta avait fait de même avec Neville, et le Gryffondor s'était réfugié dans les bras de son aînée, les larmes coulant sur ses joues sans pouvoir les retenir.

Mais c'était Théo qu'Harry fixait, son meilleur ami étant toujours dans les bras de Sarah. Adrian s'était approché du duo enlacé pour les soutenir, mais le Fourchelang réalisa qu'il ne savait pas réellement quoi faire ni quoi dire. Prenant exemple sur les autres, il finit par les diriger vers une chaise, les installant du mieux possible sans qu'ils ne s'éloignent l'un de l'autre.

Le silence régnait dans la pièce, seulement rompu par les sanglots des trois adolescents et du couple. Le jeune Lord Potter-Black n'arrivait plus à penser, une sorte de brume ayant envahi son cerveau, se résumant à une seule pensée : _Laura est morte_.

Avant le mariage d'Adrian et Sarah, il ne la connaissait pratiquement pas. Puis elle et Théo avaient commencé à sortir ensemble, après le Bal de Noël. Ayant passés de nombreux repas à la Table des Bleu et Bronze pour éviter Thomas et Daphnée, il avait appris à la connaître et à l'apprécier.

Elle rendait son ami heureux, et rien que ça suffisait pour qu'il l'apprécie. Mais il avait découvert une jeune fille intelligente, soucieuse de son entourage et exubérante. Laura était également sarcastique et rusée, faisant se demander pourquoi elle n'avait pas atterri chez les Serpentard comme son frère et sa sœur.

Elle avait été là pour lui après le décès de Cédric, sans être envahissante et sans le pousser à parler comme d'autres. Pendant l'AD, il avait vu à quel point elle _essayait_ de s'améliorer, ne voulant pas être un poids mort en cas d'attaque de Mangemorts.

Et depuis leur discussion sur Tristan… Il s'était senti encore plus proche d'elle, tous les deux ayant une raison de détester le couple Potter – Harry en voulait plus à Potter Mère et Laura à Potter Père, mais cela ne changeait rien. Depuis le soir d'Halloween, elle avait arrêté de se moquer de Tristan à tout bout de champ, se contentant de l'ignorer quand ils se voyaient à l'entraînement. Mais elle n'hésitait pas à venir le voir lui pour se plaindre, et le Fourchelang l'écoutait déblatérer pendant plusieurs minutes sans rien dire, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Cela les avait réellement rapprochés, et elle lui avait ensuite parlé de ses parents, du peu de souvenirs qu'elle gardait d'eux. Mais aussi de sa vie chez son Oncle et sa Tante, qui avaient toujours été là pour eux trois, les traitant comme les enfants qu'ils n'avaient jamais eus.

Il se souvenait de la dernière chose qu'il lui avait dite : « Bonne nuit, Laura. », juste avant qu'il ne rêve de l'agression de M. Weasley et qu'il parte de Poudlard en pleine nuit.

 _« Bonne nuit, Laura. » !_ Ce n'était pas assez… Il aurait dû lui dire plus, lui dire à quel point elle était importante dans leur groupe d'amis, à quel point il était content que Théo et elle se soient trouvés, à quel point il lui était reconnaissant qu'elle rende son ami aussi heureux !

Et maintenant, elle était _morte_ … Voldemort l'avait tuée, et –

\- Je suis désolé, fit Théo, le sortant de ses pensées.

Son ami s'était finalement détaché de Sarah, et il avait essuyé ses joues. Ses yeux étaient rouges et légèrement gonflés, mais Harry s'en fichait.

\- Je suis désolée, répéta le jeune Lord Nott. Si on n'était pas ensemble, les Mangemorts n'auraient jamais… Mon père, il a sûrement…

\- Théo, ce n'est pas de ta faute, le coupa Sarah. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle était en couple avec toi qu'ils ont été attaqués.

Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes, essayant de stopper ses larmes. Mais c'était peine perdue, et elle les rouvrit au bout de quelques secondes.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que Laura t'a dit sur nos parents..., commença-t-elle.

\- Qu'ils avaient été enfermés à Azkaban à cause de l'Auror Potter et qu'ils étaient innocents, intervint rapidement le jeune Lord, et de nombreux regards se tournèrent vers Potter Père avant de revenir aux deux autres.

\- Ce n'est qu'une partie de la vérité, fit l'ancienne Préfète. Oui, c'est bien l'Auror Potter qui a arrêté nos parents. Mais ils n'étaient pas innocent, au contraire. Mes parents… Mes parents croyaient aux idéaux de Voldemort, mais pas à son envie de tuer tous les Nés-Moldus. Alors ils l'ont soutenu grâce à leur entreprise, en facilitant certains échanges commerciaux pour les Mangemorts et en faisant en sorte de rendre ceux des anti-Voldemort très difficiles.

Elle fit une pause, jetant un regard au couple Potter avant de reprendre.

\- Ils ont été arrêtés, et ils ont été jugés coupables, reprit-elle. Joshua et moi étions déjà assez grands à l'époque, on était en âge de comprendre, alors mon Oncle et ma Tante nous ont tout expliqué. Mais Laura n'avait que trois ans, alors mon Oncle lui a juste dit qu'ils avaient fait une bêtise et qu'ils avaient dû aller en prison pour la réparer. Mais elle était jeune, elle idéalisait nos parents, alors elle n'y a jamais cru. Pour elle, ils avaient été emprisonnés à tort, il n'y avait pas d'autres explications. Et le fait qu'ils aient été tués à peine quelques mois après leur arrivée à Azkaban ne faisait que confirmer sa théorie, selon elle. Elle n'a jamais voulu entendre raison, et Merlin sait le nombre de fois où nous ont avons parlé en famille.

La jeune femme fit une pause, respirant un grand coup avant de reprendre.

\- Quand Voldemort est revenu, les Mangemorts ont commencés à recontacter leurs anciens partenaires commerciaux, dit-elle ensuite. Mon Oncle et ma Tante ont été contactés – ils travaillent tous les deux au Ministère, et Voldemort pensait sûrement qu'ils partageaient les mêmes idéaux que mes parents, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Alors il est passé à la manière forte : s'ils ne faisaient pas ce qu'on leur demandait, toute notre famille serait en danger. Ils ont reçu la lettre de menace avant-hier, et je devais aller chercher Laura hier pour la mettre en sécurité. Mais quand je suis arrivée…

Un sanglot lui échappa, et les larmes recommencèrent à couler sur ses joues.

\- La Marque des Ténèbres était au-dessus de la maison, raconta-t-elle d'une voix hachée. J'ai appelé les secours, mais c'était trop tard. Ils sont décédés avant de pouvoir arriver à Sainte-Mangouste. On est resté toute la nuit là-bas, je devais organiser les funérailles. C'est en voyant la Une de ce matin que j'ai pensé à toi, et je voulais te l'annoncer avant que tu ne voies l'article.

Son corps s'était mis à trembler, et même Adrian, qui avait ses bras autour d'elle, n'arrivait pas à la calmer. Elle finit par y arriver, prenant de grandes inspirations en fermant les yeux.

Elle releva ensuite la tête, plantant ses yeux dans ceux du petit-ami de sa défunte sœur.

\- Elle n'est pas morte à cause de toi, Théo, souffla-t-elle d'une voix sûre. Si quelqu'un est à blâmer, c'est Voldemort. Et nos parents, qui ont été trop stupides pour ne pas se rendre compte que s'associer avec un Mage Noir aurait des conséquences. Laura te l'a sûrement déjà dit, mais… Elle avait le béguin pour toi depuis la Deuxième Année ! Elle était extatique quand tu l'as invité à danser au mariage, puis au Bal de Noël… Tu aurais vu la lettre qu'elle m'a envoyée quand vous vous êtes mis ensemble !

Un petit rire lui échappa, mais il se finit aussi vite qu'il n'avait commencé.

\- Elle n'a jamais été plus heureuse que depuis que vous étiez ensemble, dit-elle. Alors je voulais te dire merci. Merci d'avoir été là pour elle, Théodore Nott.

Ce dernier ne dit rien, se contentant d'acquiescer. Il se leva ensuite, sortant de la cuisine sans regarder qui que ce soit. Harry et Neville échangèrent un regard avant de se lever à leur tour.

\- Vous êtes sûr que c'est une bonne idée, les garçons ? fit Augusta. Il a peut-être besoin de solitude.

\- Non, il a besoin de nous, répondit le Rouge-et-Or. Théo aime la solitude quand tout va bien, mais quand tout va mal…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, et les deux adolescents prirent le même chemin que leur ami, se dirigeant vers la chambre qu'il partageait avec le Gryffondor. Ils frappèrent légèrement avant d'entrer, laissant quelques secondes à Théo pour réaliser qu'ils arrivaient.

En pénétrant dans la chambre, ils repérèrent de suite leur ami : le jeune Lord était installé en chien de fusil au milieu de son lit, un cadre photo – qu'Harry savait contenir une photo du couple au Bal de Noël – serré dans ses bras. Ils ne firent aucun commentaire, s'installant près de lui.

Le Serpentard se cala contre la tête de lit, le haut du torse légèrement redressé, et à peine était-il installé que son ami plaça sa tête sur son ventre, ses larmes mouillant son haut. Neville ne fit pas de commentaires, s'installant de l'autre côté du lit, son épaule calé contre le dos de Théo.

Ce dernier déplaça sa main gauche, agrippant celle de Neville et le tirant vers lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Le jeune Lord Londubat ne dit rien, se laissant tirer jusqu'à ce que son bras soit autour de la taille du Serpentard et son torse collé au dos de ce dernier.

Ils restèrent ainsi de nombreuses minutes, aucun ne pourrait dire combien, puis la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, laissant passer Ginny et Luna, et toutes deux avaient des traces de larmes sur leurs joues. Les deux jeunes filles s'installèrent également dans le lit : Ginny sur les jambes d'Harry pour pouvoir enlacer la taille de Théo et Luna derrière Neville, la jeune fille plaçant son bras au-dessus de celui du Gryffondor.

Les heures suivantes passèrent en silence, tous les quatre surveillant Théo le plus discrètement possible. Ce dernier avait fini par s'endormir, des traces de larmes sur ses joues. La main d'Harry s'était posée sur ses cheveux, les caressant pour l'aider à se calmer.

C'est ainsi que les trouva Sirius quand il vint ouvrir la porte, se voulant le plus silencieux possible.

\- Je suis désolé de vous déranger, chuchota-t-il, mais Fudge veut te parler, Harry. Il dit que c'est urgent.

L'adolescent se mordit la lèvre en jetant un coup d'œil à son ami, n'ayant aucune envie de le laisser dans un tel moment.

\- Va voir ce qu'il te veut, lui dit silencieusement Neville. On va rester avec lui.

\- Je ne peux pas bouger sans le réveiller, protesta le Fourchelang.

\- Je peux aider, pour ça, intervint de nouveau Sirius, toujours dans un murmure.

Son filleul soupira, mais il finit par acquiescer. Ginny se déplaça doucement, se retirant de ses jambes. L'Animagus Chien sortit ensuite sa Baguette, jetant un sort de Lévitation sur Théo, le faisant flotter assez haut pour qu'Harry puisse se dégager et que la cadette Weasley prenne sa place.

L'échange se fit en quelques secondes, et si Théo remua légèrement contre son nouvel oreiller, il ne se réveilla pas, tirant un soupir de soulagement à Harry.

\- Je reviens dès que possible, dit-il à ses amis avant de sortir de la pièce avec son Parrain.

Une fois la porte fermée correctement derrière lui, il se tourna vers Sirius, les sourcils froncés.

\- Est-ce qu'il t'a dit ce qu'il me voulait ?

\- Non, il ne veut parler qu'avec toi, lui répondit le Professeur de DCFM. Il t'attend dans son Bureau.

\- Je me change et j'y vais, répondit l'adolescent en se dirigeant vers sa chambre pour prendre des vêtements propres.

Vingt minutes plus tard, il sortait de la cheminée dans le Hall du Ministère de la Magie. Il allait se diriger vers l'accueil, mais il aperçut un Auror se diriger vers lui.

\- Lord Potter-Black, fit ce denier. Le Ministre Fudge m'a demandé de vous escorter jusqu'à son Bureau.

Le Serpentard haussa un sourcil de surprise, mais il ne fit qu'hocher la tête, suivant son guide dans l'ascenseur, puis dans les couloirs du Ministère. Ils passèrent la secrétaire de Fudge, qui leur jeta à peine un regard, puis l'Auror frappa à la porte du Bureau.

\- Entrez ! fit la voix du Ministre.

L'Auror lui ouvrit la porte, laissant Harry entrer, puis la referma derrière lui.

\- Lord Potter-Black, le salua de suite le Ministre. Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie.

L'adolescent fit comme on le lui demandait, s'installant sur une des chaises en face du bureau. Les mains de Fudge semblaient bouger d'une pile de dossiers à l'autre, comme s'il ne savait pas quoi en faire, et il semblait nerveux.

\- Vous vouliez me voir, Monsieur ? demanda finalement le Serpentard.

\- Oui, acquiesça l'homme politique avant de se racler la gorge, semblant hésiter. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je pensais vous demander un jour – mon avis sur la question est assez clair. Mais au vu des derniers événements, je me suis dit qu'il était temps que nous ayons cette conversation.

\- Oui ? l'incita l'adolescent quand il fut clair que l'homme n'allait pas poursuivre.

\- Lord Potter-Black… Vous-Savez-Qui est-il réellement de retour ?

La question directe fit s'écarquiller les yeux d'Harry, et il se figea, complètement surpris. Il n'avait jamais pensé que Fudge remettrait en cause sa croyance selon laquelle Dumbledore et Tristan mentaient sur le retour de Voldemort, ni que c'était à lui qu'il viendrait poser la question.

C'est à ce moment-là que sa conversation avec le Commandant Scrimgeour lui revint en mémoire, et il devina la réponse à sa question sans avoir même besoin de demander : Fudge n'avait pas confiance en Dumbledore – ou uniquement une confiance limitée – et étant le seul autre témoin des événements de juin dernier avec Tristan, il était le seul à pouvoir réellement répondre.

\- Je pense que vous devriez appeler M. Scrimgeour, dit-il donc. Il vaut mieux qu'il soit présent pour cette conversation.

Le Ministre sembla réaliser que l'entretien qu'il avait pensé court et simple allait en fait être bien plus compliqué. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes alors que sa bonne humeur disparaissait, puis il se leva, se dirigeant vers sa cheminée personnelle.

\- Département des Aurors, Bureau du Commandant ! dit-il en jetant la poudre de cheminette dans le feu, le faisant tourner au vert émeraude.

\- _Vous voulez me voir, M. le Ministre ?_ fit la voix de Scrimgeour.

\- Venez dans mon Bureau, je vous prie, fit Fudge.

L'autre homme acquiesça, puis coupa la communication. Il toqua à la porte moins de deux minutes plus tard, entrant dès que Fudge lui en donna l'autorisation. Ses sourcils se froncèrent en voyant Harry, mais il ne dit rien, s'installant sur la chaise que son supérieur lui présentait.

\- Vous vouliez me voir, M. le Ministre ? demanda-t-il à ce dernier.

\- En effet, Rufus, répondit Fudge. Étant donné l'attaque d'hier soir sur les Moon, j'ai trouvé normal d'inviter Lord Potter-Black ici, pour lui demander si Vous-Savez-Qui était réellement de retour. Il a demandé à ce que vous soyez présent.

L'Auror acquiesça, se tournant ensuite vers Harry. Ce dernier réfléchissait à la façon de présenter les choses. En effet, Fudge ayant été plus que véhément dans son refus de croire au retour de Voldemort, il allait être difficile de lui faire entendre raison sans preuve.

\- Avez-vous une Pensine ? demanda-t-il finalement.

\- Une Pensine ? s'étonna Fudge.

\- Vous voulez savoir si Voldemort est revenu, dit Harry, ignorant la grimace des deux autres au nom du Mage Noir. Et je pense qu'il vaut mieux que vous voyez par vous-même ce qui est arrivé après la Troisième Tâche, ou vous ne me croirez jamais.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard, puis le Ministre se leva, se dirigeant vers une des armoires présentes dans le Bureau. Il en récupéra une Pensine, qu'il posa devant Harry. Le Serpentard réfléchit quelques secondes à ce qu'il allait leur faire voir, puis décida de mettre le souvenir de leur arrivée au cimetière et de la renaissance de Voldemort, ainsi que celui de son Duel contre Tom ainsi que leur fuite à Tristan et lui.

Ainsi, les deux hommes n'apprendraient pas son Don de Fourchelang – quelque chose qu'il préférait garder pour lui au vu de la mauvaise réputation que cela engendrait – mais sauraient qu'il était le véritable Survivant et non Tristan.

Un fil argenté sortit de sa tempe en suivant sa Baguette, et il le jeta dans la Pensine, le souvenir se stabilisant en quelques secondes.

\- Je ne vous accompagne pas, dit-il en se calant dans le fond de son fauteuil. Cela ne devrait pas durer trop longtemps, maximum une demi-heure.

Les deux employés du Ministère acquiescèrent, échangèrent un regard, puis plongèrent dans la Pensine d'un même mouvement. Après une dizaine de minutes à les regarder, Harry se leva, se postant devant la fenêtre.

Le Ministère étant construit en sous-sol, les fenêtres avaient été créées pour donner l'illusion du temps qu'il faisait à l'extérieur. Cela permettait aux employés de ne pas se sentir enfermés, et d'après M. Weasley, ceux qui avaient les bureaux les plus petits en étaient particulièrement contents.

Soupirant, il jeta un coup d'œil aux deux autres hommes, qui avaient toujours la tête dans la Pensine. Il ne savait pas exactement combien de temps duraient ses souvenirs – les événements de cette soirée avaient légèrement perturbé sa notion de temps qui passe – mais selon ses estimations, cela ne devrait plus être très long. Reste à savoir comment Fudge allait réagir.

Scrimgeour était au courant du retour de Tom depuis tout juste deux mois, mais il savait de Sirius – qui le tenait lui-même de Kingsley et Dora – qu'il avait augmenté les entraînements et fait une demande de budget pour embaucher plus d'Auror. D'après sa cousine, il avait également eu des discussions avec le Chef de la Police Magique pour organiser des entraînements communs qui pourraient augmenter leur efficacité en cas d'attaques.

En effet, en cas d'attaque importante – comme cela avait été le cas pendant la Première Guerre – les deux services étaient réquisitionnés pour aider sur les lieux. Mais le manque de coordination et de confiance entre les deux avait fait de nombreuses victimes dans le passé, tout simplement parce que les Aurors et les Policiers n'arrivaient pas à se mettre d'accord sur une stratégie à employer.

Ayant été Auror à l'époque, et sûrement conscient de ces défauts, Scrimgeour avait apparemment voulu arranger les choses. Chose que les deux Auror membres de l'Ordre approuvaient, même si cela avait apparemment fait se poser des questions dans leur Département au début.

Deux fortes inspirations se firent entendre, et Harry se tourna pour voir que Fudge et Scrimgeour étaient ressortis de la Pensine. Le Ministre avait les yeux écarquillés, et même s'il avait plus d'expériences dans l'art de cacher ses émotions, l'éclat d'horreur dans le regard de Scrimgeour était parfaitement perceptible.

\- J'ai besoin d'un verre, fut la première chose que dit Fudge.

Il ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau, en sortit deux verres et une bouteille de Whisky Pur-Feu. Scrimgeour et lui burent leurs verres cul sec avant d'en reprendre un deuxième.

\- Nous devons discuter de beaucoup de choses, souffla finalement le Ministre. Installez-vous, Lord Potter-Black.

L'aîné Potter se réinstalla à sa place, attendant que Fudge reprenne la parole. Mais ce fut Scrimgeour qui posa la première question :

\- Vous êtes le Survivant, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il. Pas votre frère. C'est pour ça que Croupton Junior a pris votre sang à vous pour le Rituel.

\- En effet, acquiesça le Serpentard. Dumbledore s'est trompé de Survivant le 31 octobre 1981. Mes Tuteurs l'ont soupçonné rapidement, et nous avons eu confirmation quand je suis allé chez Ollivander. La Baguette qui m'a choisi est la Baguette Jumelle de celle de Voldemort.

En réalité, Harry en avait été sûr quand Voldemort, alors accroché à l'arrière du crâne de Quirell, le lui avait dit, mais le Ministre n'avait pas besoin des détails de ses aventures à Poudlard.

\- Ce qui explique le _Priori Incantatum_ , fit le Commandant des Aurors en acquiesçant. D'ailleurs, laissez-moi vous dire que vous vous êtes très bien débrouillés pendant ce combat. Peu de sorciers de quatorze ans auraient pu affronter Vous-Savez-Qui et s'en sortir vivants.

\- Je suis d'accord, M. Scrimgeour, approuva Fudge avant de se tourner vers Harry. Lord Potter-Black, pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas montré ce souvenir en Juin ?

\- Pourquoi l'aurais-je fait ? lui retourna le jeune homme. Vous ne vouliez pas entendre raison, Monsieur le Ministre. Pour vous, il était impossible que Voldemort soit de retour. Je ne pouvais pas simplement venir vous voir et plonger votre tête de force dans une Pensine, vous m'auriez fait arrêter. Et je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'aller contre vous, pas alors que j'allais devenir Lord de deux Maisons un mois plus tard. M. Scrimgeour m'a demandé si Voldemort était revenu à Halloween, et je lui ai dit oui. Mais _il_ a demandé. Avant aujourd'hui, vous n'auriez jamais cru cela possible. C'est l'attaque sur les Moon qui vous a fait entrevoir la possibilité que Dumbledore pouvait peut-être dire la vérité.

\- Vous saviez ?! s'exclama Fudge en direction de son Chef des Aurors. Et vous ne m'avez rien dit ?

\- En effet, acquiesça celui-ci sans perdre la face. Et je vous dirais la même chose que Lord Potter-Black, Cornelius : vous ne m'auriez jamais cru si je vous l'avais dit.

\- C'est pour cela que vous avez fait une demande pour augmenter vos effectifs, réalisa le Ministre. Et que vous avez augmenté les entraînements de vos hommes.

\- Une deuxième Guerre se prépare, fit Scrimgeour. Et il était hors de question que je laisse mes Aurors sans préparations. Certains ont des familles, vous savez. Je ne veux pas qu'ils prennent le risque de mourir tout simplement parce que vous êtes trop bornés.

Fudge grimaça à la réprimande, mais il ne réagit pas plus.

\- C'était une bonne initiative, Rufus, souffla-t-il après quelques secondes. Et espérons que ma bêtise ne nous aura pas fait perdre un temps précieux.

\- Je ne pense pas, intervint doucement Harry. Voldemort doit toujours penser que vous ne soupçonnez rien. Sans vouloir être irrespectueux, il doit vous croire trop bête pour comprendre. Surtout avec Lucius qui pense vous manipuler.

\- J'aurais quelques comptes à régler avec celui-là, marmonna Fudge, trop bas pour que Scrimgeour entende, mais l'ouïe plus développée d'Harry le lui permit.

Il y eut un silence, puis l'Auror se redressa :

\- Que fait-on, Cornelius ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je ne sais pas, avoua le Ministre avec difficulté, avant de se tourner vers Harry. Des idées ?

Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux, étonné qu'on lui demande son avis sur la question. Mais en voyant les regards des deux hommes posés sur lui, il comprend qu'ils attendaient une réponse.

\- Je…, commença-t-il, se raclant la gorge avant de reprendre. Je pense que le plus gros problème à l'heure actuelle, c'est que vous ne savez pas à qui faire confiance au Ministère. Qui sait combien de Mangemorts sont présents dans les différents services ? Pour moi, la priorité serait de nettoyer un peu tout ça. Faire en sorte que les Mangemorts et les personnes qui soutiennent Voldemort ne soient pas en mesure de lui donner d'informations.

\- Mais si nous faisons ça, Vous-Savez-Qui saura que nous avons découvert son retour, lui opposa Scrimgeour. Et le mieux serait de ne pas nous dévoiler tout de suite.

\- Pas forcément, répondit Harry. Les Moon sont une vieille famille sorcière, et une des trois seuls Héritiers vient d'être assassinée.

Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, empêchant ses larmes de recommencer à couler. Ce n'était pas le moment de montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse.

\- Ils étaient également employés du Ministère de la Magie, et à des postes importants d'après ce que j'ai compris, reprit-il. Je pense que cela suffit à démarrer une enquête d'envergure, et personne au Magenmagot n'osera dire le contraire. La plupart des membres pensent encore que les Sang-Pur doivent passer en premier. Et vu qu' _officiellement_ , vous ne croyez pas au retour de Voldemort, le coupable logique serait un Mangemort. Et pour éviter que cela se reproduise, vous avez décidé d'aller à la chasse aux Mangemorts, dans tous les départements. Si vous autorisez l'utilisation du Véritasérum par les Aurors – et même eux seront testés – c'est l'occasion de vous débarrasser de tous les espions potentiels de Tom.

\- Tom ? releva le Ministre.

\- Tom Elvis Jedusor, c'est le vrai nom de Voldemort, révéla le Serpentard. Et si vous ne vous sentez pas de dire « Voldemort », vous pouvez toujours l'appeler ainsi. Car l'appeler officiellement « Vous-Savez-Qui » ne fait que le rendre plus impressionnant.

Fudge acquiesça, puis il recentra la conversation sur leur sujet.

\- Cela pourrait être une bonne idée, dit-il. Mais je ne peux pas donner l'autorisation d'utiliser le Véritasérum comme ça, pas seul en tout cas. Il me faudrait l'autorisation de la Direction du Département de la Justice Magique et celle du Président-Sorcier du Magenmagot.

\- Et vous pensez que Mrs Bones ne sera pas d'accord ? lui fit remarquer Scrimgeour. En considérant ce que les Mangemorts ont fait à sa famille…

\- Mrs Bones n'est pas le problème, dit Fudge. C'est le remplaçant de Dumbledore, le souci. On le soupçonne d'avoir des liens assez étroits avec Lucius Malfoy.

\- Je vois, soupira le Commandant des Aurors.

\- Si vous réintégrez Dumbledore dans ces fonctions…, intervint Harry.

Les deux autres se tournèrent vers lui, puis échangèrent un regard, semblant tous les deux surpris de ne pas y avoir pensé.

\- Étant donné la récente attaque de Mangemorts, réintégrer Dumbledore ne paraîtra pas suspicieux, développa l'adolescent. Après tout, que vous l'aimiez ou pas, personne ne peut nier le fait qu'il a beaucoup aidé dans la lutte contre Voldemort pendant la Première Guerre.

Scrimgeour acquiesça, alors que le Ministre grimaçait légèrement.

\- La Première Guerre, répéta-t-il doucement. Je n'aurais jamais cru en vivre une Deuxième.

En voyant les deux hommes repartirent dans leur discussion pour lutter contre les Mangemorts et se préparer au retour officiel de Voldemort, le Serpentard décida de les laisser. Il était là pour leur fournir le souvenir prouvant le retour du Mage Noir et pour donner quelques conseils, mais pour le reste, c'était à eux de gérer. Il se racla donc la gorge, attirant leur attention, puis se leva :

\- Je pense qu'il est temps que je vous laisse, dit-il doucement. Vous avez beaucoup de travail, et je ne voudrais pas vous déranger.

\- Merci d'avoir accepté de venir, Lord Potter-Black, fit Fudge en lui serrant la main. Et merci de nous avoir prévenu de ce qui allait nous tomber sur le nez.

\- Merci d'avoir posé la question, lui retourna l'adolescent avec un sourire.

Il salua ensuite le Commandant des Aurors, puis sortit du Bureau. Il se dirigea vers les ascenseurs, remontant à l'Atrium pour ensuite prendre les cheminées et rentrer chez lui.

Quand il atterrit dans la cuisine, seule sa Grand-Mère était présente, en train de lire son journal en buvant un thé.

\- Tu es parti longtemps, mon chéri, lui sourit-elle quand elle le vit.

Vérifiant l'horloge, l'adolescent put constater qu'il était en effet parti une heure et demie.

\- Où sont tous les autres ? demanda-t-il.

\- Il y a une réunion, dit-elle. Dumbledore est arrivé peu de temps après que tu sois allé au Ministère.

Le Serpentard acquiesça, faisant un signe de tête à Espérance avant de sortir de la cuisine, montant les marches quatre à quatre. Il arriva finalement devant la salle de réunion, et toqua.

La porte s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard, et tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

\- Votre entretien avec Cornélius s'est bien passé ? lui demanda Dumbledore.

L'Héritier Lupin pénétra complètement dans la pièce, puis referma la porte derrière lui pour être sûr que personne ne pourrait l'entendre.

\- Il m'a demandé si Voldemort était de retour, annonça-t-il, créant le silence.

\- Qu'avez-vous dit ? s'enquit le Directeur de Poudlard.

\- Je lui ai demandé d'appeler Scrimgeour, et je leur ai montré le souvenir du cimetière, dit-il.

De nombreux yeux s'écarquillèrent, et même Dumbledore haussa un sourcil d'étonnement.

\- Cela veut-il dire que Cornélius nous croit, maintenant ? le questionna-t-il.

\- C'est ça, acquiesça Harry. Il sait aussi que je suis le Survivant – ils l'ont deviné en voyant que Croupton prenait mon sang pour la Potion. Et il est décidé à agir, sans faire savoir à Voldemort qu'il est au courant de son retour.

\- Et comment compte-t-il faire cela ? intervint Maugrey.

\- Il se pourrait qu'un grand ménage soit organisé au Ministère dans les prochaines semaines, révéla le Fourchelang. Il va d'abord vous réintégrer à votre poste de Président-Sorcier, Professeur, et ensuite, il fera en sorte que les Aurors aient le droit d'utiliser du Véritasérum pour interroger les employés du Ministère. Pour trouver les Mangemorts et autre partisans de Voldemort.

Le silence tomba à nouveau dans la pièce, les regards alternant entre Harry et Dumbledore.

\- Je vois…, fit lentement ce dernier, semblant agréablement surpris. Merci d'avoir fait passer les nouvelles, M. Potter-Black-Lupin.

\- Aucun problème, répondit l'adolescent avec un signe de tête. Je vais vous laisser, maintenant.

Il sortit de la pièce, se dirigeant vers les étages, vers la chambre de Théo. Quand il y entra, ses amis se tournèrent vers lui, mais aucun ne prit la parole.

Le petit-ami de Laura était toujours recroquevillé au milieu du lit, entouré de leurs amis. Le peu de bonne humeur qu'Harry avait retrouvé de par sa conversation avec Fudge se volatilisa, et il se fit une place sur la literie, faisant en sorte de pouvoir prendre la main du jeune Lord Nott, pour lui montrer qu'il le soutenait. Comme lui, tous les autres étaient en contact physique avec Théo, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas seul.

À l'extérieur, la situation avait peut-être évolué en bien, mais dans cette pièce, ils n'étaient que des adolescents qui venaient de perdre l'une des leurs.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre ! Alors, que pensez-vous de la réaction de Théo et des autres ? Du rendez-vous avec Fudge et Scrimgeour ?

Je pense que tout est plutôt clair, mais si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas ! ;)

On se retrouve dans deux semaines (le 02/09) pour la suite !

 _ **SauleMarron19427** , pour vous servir !_


	20. Ménage au Magenmagot

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, hormis l'histoire et les quelques OC qui vont apparaître.

 **Bêta-Correctrice** : Kitty Madness

 **Statut** : 21 chapitres, en cours d'écriture.

Alors, je fais un passage rapide sur internet ! Comme vous le savez, je viens de déménager, et je n'ai pas encore internet chez moi, j'utilise présentement mon téléphone et le partage de connexion pour pouvoir poster le chapitre ! N'ayant pas beaucoup d'internet sur mon téléphone, je n'ai pas le temps de répondre aux reviews, je me contenterai donc de dire **merci aux revieweurs, qu'ils soient anonymes ou non !**

Merci également à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en follow !

* * *

Voilà la suite, où Fudge met son plan à exécution !

Bonne lecture ! :')

* * *

Chapitre Dix-Neuf :

Le lendemain matin, le retour de Dumbledore au Magenmagot fut annoncé à la Une de _La Gazette du Sorcier_ , une photo du Directeur de Poudlard, du Commandant Scrimgeour et du Ministre Fudge s'étalant au-dessus de l'article.

 **Le Ministre Fudge veut lutter contre les derniers Mangemorts restant ! Dumbledore réintégré à son poste de Président-Sorcier !**

 _Hier matin, la Communauté Sorcière a appris avec horreur le meurtre de Perceval et Maria Moon, tous deux employés au Ministère de la Magie (au Département de la Justice Magique et au Département de la Police Magique) ainsi que de leur nièce Laura, étudiante en Cinquième Année à l'École de Sorcellerie Poudlard. Rappelons que les Moon sont une vieille famille sorcière, et que les parents de la jeune Laura avaient été arrêtés en 1983 pour complicité avec les Mangemorts, laissant leurs trois Héritiers à la charge du frère de M. Moon. La présence de la Marque des Ténèbres au-dessus de leur maison ne laisse pas de doutes sur les responsables de cette tuerie._

 _Le Ministre Fudge a rapidement réagi à l'attaque, organisant une conférence de presse le soir même pour s'adresser aux Sorciers de Grande-Bretagne. Les journalistes invités eurent la surprise de le voir arriver avec nul autre qu'Albus Dumbledore, Directeur de Poudlard, ancien Manitou Suprême de la Confédération National des Sorciers, et ancien Président-Sorcier du Magenmagot. Avec eux se trouvait également Rufus Scrimgeour, Chef du Département des Aurors._

 _Voici ce qu'a annoncé le Ministre :_ « Je me trouve aujourd'hui devant vous non pas pour énoncer des vœux pour la nouvelle année, mais pour condamner le meurtre de trois de nos concitoyens. Étant donné le fait que des Mangemorts nostalgiques sont les auteurs de ce crime, et le fait que c'est la deuxième fois en un an et demi qu'ils se manifestent ( _ndlr. L'apparition de la Marque des Ténèbres à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch_ ), il a été décidé de prendre certaines mesures pour empêcher qu'une telle chose se reproduise. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de réintégrer le Professeur Dumbledore à la fois dans ses fonctions au Magenmagot et dans ses fonctions à la CIS. Nous avons eu nos désaccords, mais je ne peux nier que son aide nous sera précieuse pour lutter contre cette organisation criminelle. _»_

 _La question du retour de Vous-Savez-Qui, que Dumbledore et Tristan Potter clament depuis la mort tragique de Cédric Diggory à la fin du Tournois des Trois Sorciers a bien évidemment été évoquée, mais ni le Ministre ni le Directeur de Poudlard n'ont voulus faire de commentaires, annonçant vouloir_ « se concentrer sur la recherche des individus ayant commis ce crime odieux. _»_

 _Selon une source interne, les trois hommes auraient ensuite eu une réunion privée dans le Bureau du Ministre Fudge, mais aucune information sur ce qui a été dit pendant cette réunion n'a pu être trouvé. Nous n'avons donc pas le choix d'attendre et de voir quel plan d'action va être adopté pour lutter contre les derniers Mangemorts encore en liberté._

 _Votre envoyé spécial au Ministère de la Magie,_ _William Matthews_ _._

D'après ce que Sirius lui avait dit, le plan de Fudge était de suivre son idée, c'est-à-dire faire en sorte de démasquer tous les Mangemorts et les sympathisants de Voldemort travaillants au Ministère de la Magie. Amelia Bones et Dumbledore avaient donné leur autorisation pour l'utilisation du Véritasérum par les Aurors, qui avaient été les premiers testés, et ce dans la plus grande discrétion.

Une réunion du Magenmagot serait organisée avant la rentrée, permettant aux Aurors d'interroger ces membres, pour ensuite s'occuper de tous les autres départements du Ministère. Et pour être sûrs que l'information ne fuite pas, tous seraient obligés de prêter un Serment de Secret avant même que l'objet de la réunion ne soit révélé. Il en avait été de même pour les Aurors, et il en sera de même pour tous les employés du Ministère.

En attendant la réunion, Harry faisait en sorte de s'occuper, ce qui l'empêchait de trop penser à son amie décédée. Théo avait voulu recommencer à s'entraîner avant la reprise de leur club à la rentrée, mais s'était montré réticent à ce que ses amis soient avec lui, c'est donc Alastor Maugrey qui s'occupait de lui préparer des exercices, l'ancien Auror s'étant porté volontaire. Dora avait également décidé d'aider, et d'après le peu qu'elle avait bien voulu lui dire, le jeune Lord Nott avait passé la première journée à se défouler sur les cibles.

L'ambiance au Manoir était devenue lourde et pesant, tous les adolescents présents ayant connus Laura et avaient plus ou moins été proche d'elle. Ne supportant plus de rester dans le salon dans un silence presque complet, le Fourchelang s'était réfugié à la Bibliothèque, essayant d'organiser un plan pour en apprendre plus sur le passé de Voldemort.

Il savait qu'il ne pourrait avoir accès au parcours académique du Mage Noir qu'à Poudlard, il avait donc décidé de commencer par se renseigner sur la famille Moldue de Tom, les Jedusor. Et pour avoir accès à ce genre d'informations, il avait dû passer une journée au Manoir Black de France, pour utiliser son ordinateur – les Latour l'ayant initié à la chose depuis son enfance.

L'appareil se trouvait dans la même pièce que l'écran de cinéma qu'ils utilisaient pour regarder des films tous ensemble – dont les fameux Star Trek – et sa localisation au bout de l'aile Ouest du Manoir faisait que l'électricité fonctionnait à peu près correctement.

N'en ayant pas utilisé depuis presque six ans, il avait dû appeler Sébastien au secours, qui lui avait expliqué les nouvelles fonctionnalités d'internet, qui lui permettait de trouver de nombreuses informations en très peu de temps. Grâce à cela, il avait pu trouver un vieil article de journal annonçant la mort de Tom Jedusor Sr et de ses parents en 1943.

Les trois Moldus avaient été retrouvés dans la cuisine de leur Manoir à Little Hangleton – nom qu'Harry avait immédiatement associé avec le cimetière où Voldemort avait tué Cédric –, tous les trois ayant apparemment succombé d'une crise cardiaque. L'article précisait également que le médecin légiste n'avait rien trouvé expliquant leur décès, mais que les trois Jedusor portaient une expression de terreur sur le visage. L'adolescent compris sans mal que Voldemort avait dû avoir retrouvé son père – d'après ce dont il se souvenait, il était précisé dans son dossier qu'il avait grandi dans un orphelinat – et avait décidé de lui faire payer de l'avoir abandonné, ou tout simplement de lui faire payer sa condition de Moldue qui faisait de lui un Sang-Mêlé.

L'article poursuivait sur les éventuels ennemis de Jedusor Sr et de ses parents. Et autant ses parents n'étaient pas appréciés, autant personne ne semblait leur vouloir du mal. Pour le père de Voldemort, il était cependant précisé qu'il s'était séparé de sa femme Merope Gaunt en mauvais termes plus de quinze ans auparavant. La famille Gaunt vivait dans le village, mais Merope avait disparu depuis des années, et son frère Morfin n'avait plus été vu quelques jours après le décès des Jedusor.

Le nom Gaunt avait fait se stopper Harry. Après tout, c'était une famille connue, qui serait apparemment la dernière famille descendant de Salazar Serpentard lui-même. Si Merope Gaunt était vraiment la mère de Voldemort, cela expliquerait pourquoi ce dernier se disait être le dernier Descendant de Serpentard, et également comment il pouvait parler Fourchelang, l'habileté de parler la langue des Serpents se transmettant de génération en génération.

Après avoir passé toute la journée à fouiller internet pour trouver des informations sur les Jedusor et sur les Gaunt, Harry décida de continuer ses recherches à la Bibliothèque de Poudlard, en ressortant le dossier de Tom. Il décida également d'aller faire un tour à Little Hangleton. Retourner à l'endroit où Cédric était mort ne lui plaisait pas, mais s'il voulait en apprendre plus sur le passé de Voldemort, il n'avait pas réellement le choix. La sortie à Pré-au-Lard prévu pour la Saint-Valentin était l'occasion idéale, il fallait juste qu'il pense à préparer une surprise pour Daphnée dans la soirée, ne voulant pas décevoir sa fiancée pour leur première fête en tant que couple.

Il rentra au Square Grimmaurd en fin d'après-midi, se dirigeant rapidement vers le salon pour retrouver ses amis. A sa grande surprise, seuls Tristan et Elizabeth étaient présents, ainsi que sa Grand-Mère. Ses deux cadets étaient installés ensemble devant le feu alors qu'Espérance était installée dans un fauteuil dans le coin de la pièce, un livre à la main.

\- Où sont tous les autres ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant de son frère et sa sœur.

\- Ron en avait marre de l'ambiance, alors il est monté se reposer un peu, répondit Tristan. Hermione est avec Ginny et Luna, et je crois que les Jumeaux sont dans leur chambre.

\- Et Neville a emmené sa Grand-Mère au restaurant, compléta Harry, qui savait que c'était une tradition depuis la naissance du père de Neville.

\- Et une réunion de l'Ordre est en cours, ajouta Elizabeth. Dumbledore est arrivé il y a une heure, il revenait du Ministère d'après ce que j'ai compris.

\- Il devait être occupé avec Fudge et Scrimgeour, fit le Serpentard en s'installant lui aussi au sol. De quoi est-ce que vous parliez ?

\- De comment la rentrée se ferait, répondit son frère après quelques secondes. Avec ce qui est arrivé à Laura… Mais je pense qu'il est temps de changer de sujet : qu'est-ce que tu as fait de ta journée ?

\- J'étais en France, j'avais besoin d'utiliser l'ordinateur, répondit-il.

\- Un quoi ? s'enquit Élizabeth en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Un ordinateur, répéta Harry. C'est une machine Moldue qui leur permet de rechercher des informations. Tout est disponible sur de grandes bases de données, qui sont créées grâce au réseau électrique. En gros, ce sont de grosses boites avec plein d'informations dedans. Pour faire simple.

\- Les Moldus…, soupira Tristan en secouant la tête, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Qu'est-ce que tu cherchais, si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

\- Des informations sur Voldemort, dit le jeune Lord, faisant se figer les deux autres. Je me suis rendu compte que j'aurais plus de chance de le vaincre si je le connaissais. J'essaye de comprendre comment Tom Jedusor est devenu Lord Voldemort. Je vais fouiller son dossier à Poudlard aussi, mais l'ordinateur m'a permis d'en apprendre plus sur sa famille Moldue.

\- C'est-à-dire ? demanda Lizzie, semblant hésiter.

\- Son père et ses grands-parents sont décédé en 1943, révéla Harry. La version officielle est qu'ils sont morts d'une crise cardiaque, mais je pense que Voldemort les a tués. Ce sont surement ses premiers meurtres, d'ailleurs, vu son âge à l'époque.

\- Tu veux dire qu'il aurait tué _son père_ ? s'horrifia la Deuxième Année.

\- Pour lui, les Moldus n'ont même pas le statut d'animaux, alors…, fit Harry. Et son père l'a abandonné, il a dû vouloir se venger.

\- Il est complètement taré, murmura Tristan avec dégoût. Comment quelqu'un peut-il en arriver là ?

\- Trop de Magie Noire corrompt l'âme, dit le Serpentard. La Magie a besoin d'un équilibre, c'est comme tout. Et si tu n'utilises que la Magie Noire… Et puis je pense qu'il n'est pas très sain d'esprit. Une maladie psychologique, couplée à sa Puissance Magique : il aurait pu devenir quelqu'un de bon, je pense, mais il a choisi la mauvaise voie. Cela pourrait arriver à tout le monde. Il n'est pas né Mage Noir, il l'est devenu avec ce qu'il a vécu, mais il reste un être humain. Un être humain qui a fait les mauvais choix, c'est sûr, mais –

\- Tu le défends ? s'indigna presque le Gryffondor.

Son éclat de voix fit lever les yeux à la mère de Remus, mais Harry lui fit comprendre d'un regard de ne pas intervenir. La Comtesse acquiesça, gardant tout de même les adolescents à l'œil.

\- Non, dit l'adolescent. Je ne le défends absolument pas, tu peux me croire. Être humain ou pas, il reste l'homme qui a tué notre Grand-Père, qui a donné l'ordre de tuer Cédric, qui est responsable du meurtre de Laura et qui a tué des centaines de personnes. Mais cela n'enlève rien au fait que si les circonstances avaient été différentes, il aurait pu tourner différemment. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a vécu, et cela n'excuse en rien ce qu'il a fait, mais il y a forcément quelque chose qui a fait que Tom Jedusor est devenu Lord Voldemort. Et cela aurait pu arriver à d'autres personnes, cela aurait pu arriver à des gens que l'on connait.

\- Je ne connais personne qui aurait pu tourner comme ce psychopathe, renifla Tristan.

\- Moi, j'aurais pu, répondit Harry.

Sa réponse fit écarquiller les yeux de son cadet, et même Élizabeth semblait surprise.

\- Tu n'aurais jamais…, commença-t-elle à protester.

\- Vraiment ? le coupa doucement l'aîné Potter. Et si Sirius et Remus ne m'avaient pas adopté ? Et si j'avais vécu avec les Dursley ? En sachant comment ils m'ont traité une soirée, à me laisser dans le placard sous l'escalier pour partir à trois au restaurant, tu peux imaginer ce que j'aurais vécu si j'étais resté dix ans avec eux. Je serais arrivé à onze ans pour apprendre que mes géniteurs m'avaient abandonné au profit de mon jumeau, et qu'ils avaient eu une fille trois ans plus tard. Je me connais, et je ne pense _pas_ que je l'aurais bien pris. _J'aurais pu mal tourner_ , si je n'étais pas devenu le fils de Sirius et Remus. Parce que je peux t'assurer que si les choses s'étaient passées comme ça, je n'aurais pas empêché Voldemort de vous tuer, je l'aurais _aidé_.

Sa tirade avait fait se figer le Gryffondor, et il le fixait maintenant les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entrouverte.

\- Je crois…, commença Lizzie. Je crois que je comprends. Certaines circonstances ont fait que Tom est devenu Voldemort, même si cela n'excuse pas ce qu'il a fait par la suite.

\- C'est ça, acquiesça Harry. Mais ça ne change rien au fait qu'il doit être arrêté. Il ne changera pas, c'est trop tard maintenant. Il va falloir le vaincre, et je vais faire en sorte d'y arriver. Mais pour ça, j'ai besoin de le comprendre, d'apprendre à le connaître.

La discussion dériva sur d'autres sujets, notamment les cours. Tristan resta en grande partie silencieux, intervenant de temps en temps, mais il était évident qu'il réfléchissait. Le Serpentard le laissa donc tranquille, le laissant faire le point seul.

Ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard que le cadet Potter reparla du sujet Voldemort.

\- Je comprends ce que vous voulez dire, dit-il doucement. Mais on m'a appris à le détester depuis que je suis tout gamin, alors j'ai du mal à le voir comme autre chose que comme un monstre. Mais c'est vrai qu'il en faut peu pour que quelqu'un tourne mal. Pettigrow est un bon exemple : il était tellement jaloux des autres Maraudeurs qu'il s'est tourné vers les Mangemorts. Quand on y pense, il ne doit pas être le seul à s'être tourné vers Voldemort uniquement par défaut.

\- Je pense aussi, approuva le jeune Lord. Plusieurs Serpentard ont dû faire ça aussi : après tout, nous sommes taxés de Mage Noir dès notre Répartition et isolés des autres Maisons. Cela serait suffisant pour faire perdre les pédales à n'importe qui.

\- Je n'avais jamais réalisé que les Serpentard étaient si mal vus, fit Lizzie, étonnée.

\- C'est parce que ce n'est plus vraiment le cas, expliqua Tristan. Le fait qu'Harry soit à Serpentard et clairement anti-Voldemort et l'ennemi de Malfoy a aidé. Sans parler du fait que lui et les autres forment le premier groupe d'amis inter-Maisons depuis des générations. Ils sont en majorité à Serpentard, c'est sûr, mais Neville et les Jumeaux sont à Gryffondor, et Luna et Lau – et Luna est à Serdaigle. C'est pareil pour toi et Pauline, vous êtes de temps en temps vues avec lui.

\- Et le fait qu'on ait arrêté de se chamailler pour rien à aider, aussi, glissa le Serpentard, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Tristan sourit à son tour, faisant lever les yeux au ciel de leur sœur. Mais son hilarité fut soudainement coupée quand des pas retentirent dans l'escalier. Les membres de l'Ordre résidant dans le Manoir entrèrent dans la pièce, et même si Potter Mère ne semblait pas heureuse de voir ses enfants près d'Harry, elle ne fit que pincer les lèvres.

C'est en voyant Sarah se diriger vers lui cinq minutes plus tard que le Serpentard se leva. La jeune femme était pâle, et des cernes étaient visibles sous ses yeux. Elle s'accrochait à la main de son mari comme à une bouée de sauvetage, et lui aussi semblait épuisé.

L'adolescent ne fit cependant aucun commentaire sur leur apparence, comprenant de suite que les nuits devaient être difficiles pour eux en ce moment. Lui-même avait eu beaucoup plus de cauchemars depuis l'annonce du décès de Laura.

\- On ne reste pas longtemps, lui dit l'ancienne Préfète, je voulais juste te prévenir que l'enterrement est prévu le cinq. La rentrée est le sept, et je voulais que ses amis puissent venir sans problèmes.

\- Je serais là, dit-il en hochant la tête.

\- Je n'en doute pas, lui retourna-t-elle avec un sourire triste. Prend soin de toi, Ry.

\- Toi aussi, répondit l'adolescent.

Ils échangèrent un signe de tête, puis le couple Ackerley quitta le Manoir.

C'est ainsi que trois jours plus tard, Harry et ses amis se retrouvèrent au cimetière Sorcier d'Abney Park, là où se trouvait le caveau de la famille Moon.

Le cimetière en question était le seul cimetière Sorcier de Londres. Situé à côté du cimetière Moldu du même nom, mais invisible au non-Sorcier, il s'étendait sur plusieurs hectares. En entrant, Harry se fit la réflexion qu'il ressemblait à une grande forêt, luxuriante et calme, si ce n'est la présence de centaines de pierres tombales, éparpillées dans le parc.

Datant de plusieurs centaines d'années, le cimetière avait été construit en suivant les Traditions religieuses de l'époque. Les pierres tombales et les caveaux possédaient tous des croix celtiques, et plusieurs statues de divinité étaient présentes.

Taranis, était représenté, Dieu Solaire et Dieu Céleste, mais aussi Dieu des Morts. Il tenait un éclair dans la main, et de l'autre une roue. À ses côtés se trouvait Cernunnos, le Dieu-Cerf qui servait d'intermédiaire entre le Monde des Vivants et le Monde Souterrain, qui était représenté avec ses bois de cerf et un serpent enroulé autour du bras. Le Serpentard repéra également une statue de Gwynn ap Nudd, représentée sur sa monture et accompagnée de sa meute de chiens. La légende disait que son rôle était de guider les âmes des Morts.

Ils durent marcher une bonne dizaine de minutes pour atteindre le caveau des Moon, mais le chemin se fit dans le silence. De nombreuses personnes étaient présentes : les amis de Laura, d'une part, mais aussi d'autres élèves qui ne la connaissaient pas. Tout Poudlard avait été touché par son décès, et tout comme de nombreuses personnes étaient venues à l'enterrement de Cédric, ils étaient environs une centaine en tout aujourd'hui.

Le Serpentard et ses amis étaient au-devant du groupe, juste derrière Sarah, Adrian et Joshua, le fils aîné des Moon. Le jeune homme était en septième année quand Harry était entré à Poudlard, mais il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait depuis sa sortie de l'école. Il l'avait croisé quelques fois au Magenmagot, où il siégeait en tant que Lord Moon, mais c'est tout.

Bientôt, ils arrivèrent au caveau familial, mais cette fois, seuls la famille et les amis proches purent continuer, étant les seuls acceptés pour assister à la mise en terre. Ils furent une quinzaine à suivre Sarah, s'arrêtant face à l'emplacement au nom de Laura, sur lequel attendait déjà son cercueil.

Laura Moon

21/05/1980 – 31/12/1995

Sœur et amie exceptionnelle.

La gorge d'Harry se serra, et il sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues. Et d'après les sanglots qu'il pouvait entendre résonner dans le caveau, il n'était pas le seul. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Théo, pour voir qu'il se tenait droit juste à côté de Sarah, le visage impassible et les yeux secs. Mais quiconque le connaissait pouvait voir qu'il se retenait des craquer.

L'aîné Moon avança légèrement se plaçant à côté du cercueil de sa sœur. Il se tourna vers le Prêtre, qui lui passa une statuette, que Joshua plaça dans le cercueil, entre les mains de Laura, qui étaient placées sur son cœur. La statuette représentait Dana, la Déesse-Mère des Celtes. Il était de tradition de la placer dans le cercueil avant la mise en terre, pour apporter la paix au défunt.

Le Prêtre commença ensuite son sermon, mais Harry n'entendit qu'un bourdonnement, les yeux fixés sur le cercueil dans lequel reposait son amie. La main de Daphnée attrapa la sienne, et il réalisa qu'elle tremblait. Se tournant vers sa petite-amie, il vit les larmes dévaler sur ses joues. Sans réfléchir, il la prit dans ses bras, posant un baiser sur son front pour essayer de la rassurer. Mais n'étant lui-même pas en état, cela ne servit à rien.

Le Prêtre parla pendant encore dix minutes, mais l'adolescent n'entendit que les sanglots de ses amis, ne sentit que le tremblement du corps de l'aînée Greengass contre le sien, et la main de Luna qui s'était glissée dans la sienne. La mort de Laura les touchait tous, et tout devenait soudainement bien plus réel avec cet enterrement.

Quand le Prêtre eut fini de parler, Joshua, Sarah et Adrian sortirent leurs Baguettes, les pointant vers le cercueil, qu'ils firent descendre sous terre. Ils recouvrirent ensuite l'emplacement, et Sarah plaça une couronne de fleurs au-dessus, avant d'éclater en sanglots et de se réfugier dans les bras de son mari. Théo s'avança pour y poser une rose rouge, puis tourna les talons, se dirigeant vers la sortie du caveau, le dos droit et les yeux secs. Après quelques secondes à se recueillir, tous le suivirent, Adrian aidant Sarah à avancer.

En ressortant, Joshua pointa sa Baguette au-dessus du caveau, créant un feu sur la croix celtique, signe qu'un nouveau défunt venait d'être ajouté. Tous contemplèrent la croix enflammée pendant de longues minutes, puis ils prirent la direction de la sortie du cimetière. Le retour se fit également dans le silence, et après avoir dit au revoir à Sarah, Adrian et Joshua mais aussi à Daphnée, Astoria, Blaise et à leurs parents, ils s'en allèrent.

Dès qu'ils furent de nouveau à Square Grimmaurd, Théo monta les escaliers sans adresser un regard à personne, claquant la porte de sa chambre derrière lui.

Harry allait le suivre quand Dumbledore l'arrêta.

\- Je voulais juste te prévenir que la réunion du Magenmagot est demain à quatorze heures, dit-il. Elle est obligatoire pour tous les membres. Je me doute que M. Nott n'aura pas envie de venir, mais vu ce que prévoit Cornélius…

\- Il sera là, lui assura Harry avant de sortir à son tour de la cuisine, montant les marches quatre à quatre pour rejoindre Théo et les autres dans la chambre du jeune Lord.

Quand il entra, il repéra ses quatre amis installés sur le lit, comme le jour de l'annonce du décès de Laura. Il s'installa à son tour, se retrouvant avec Luna calé contre son flanc droit et la tête de Théo sur son épaule gauche. Mais cette fois, le jeune homme ne garda pas le silence.

\- Elle voulait qu'on se marie, dit-il soudainement, dix minutes après l'arrivée d'Harry dans la chambre. Elle m'en a parlé juste avant les vacances. Elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait, et que maintenant qu'elle m'avait mis la main dessus, il était hors de question qu'elle me laisse partir. Elle devait en parler à son Oncle et sa Tante et me dire ce qu'ils en pensaient à la rentrée. Maintenant…

Le silence se fit de nouveau, mais cette fois-ci, le Fourchelang décida de le rompre. Ce n'était bon pour personne de rester à se morfondre toute la soirée, et surtout pas pour Théo.

\- Vous vous souvenez de la fois où elle a convaincu Hagrid de lui prêter un Niffleur ? dit-il donc. Elle l'avait mis dans le dortoir de Parkinson.

\- Je me souviens surtout du cri suraigu de Pansy, ricana la cadette Weasley. Vous vous souvenez de la fois où elle avait failli jeter un sort à Ron ? Il avait insulté Théo, il me semble.

\- Si on n'avait pas été là, tu aurais une limace géante comme frère, Gin', rigola Neville.

Ils continuèrent ainsi toute la soirée, essayant de se rappeler des bons moments qu'ils avaient passés avec la cadette Moon, en deux ans d'amitié. Les rires se succédèrent, et progressivement, Théo se mit à participer, leur révélant des idées de blague contre le Trio que Laura n'avait partagée qu'avec lui. _A se demander pourquoi elle n'était pas à Serpentard…_ , songea Harry en l'écoutant.

Le lendemain matin, tous les Lords et Régents présents au Manoir se préparèrent pour la réunion du Magenmagot. Harry, Neville et Théo enfilèrent les robes pourpres traditionnelles, sur lesquelles figuraient les Blasons de leur Maison respective, leurs Bagues de Lord bien en évidence.

C'est un quart d'heure avant le début de la réunion qu'ils quittèrent le Manoir Black, prenant la cheminée pour accéder au Ministère de la Magie, puis l'ascenseur pour se rendre au Deuxième Niveau, là où le Magenmagot se réunissait à chaque fois.

Tous s'installèrent, Harry saluant toutes les personnes qu'il connaissait en passant, échangeant peut-être un regard plus long avec Daphnée, et à quatorze heures pile, les portes s'ouvrirent à nouveau, pour se refermer quelques secondes plus tard.

Fudge entra, encadré d'Amelia Bones et du Professeur Dumbledore. Derrière eux se trouvaient le Commandant Scrimgeour, Kingsley Shacklebolt et un autre homme que le Lord Potter-Black devina être un Auror. Tous les trois avaient une petite bouteille à la main, et l'adolescent comprit de suite qu'il s'agissait de Véritasérum.

\- Chers Membres du Magenmagot, commença Fudge. De par la tragédie ayant eu lieu le premier janvier, j'ai décidé de partir à la chasse aux Mangemorts. Avec l'aide de Mrs Bones, du Commandant Scrimgeour et du Professeur Dumbledore, nous avons mis au point un plan pour repérer tous les membres de cette organisation dans notre Ministère. Mais avant de vous révéler quoi que ce soit, je vais vous demander de prêter un Serment de Secret.

Dumbledore le fit en premier, suivi de pratiquement tous les Loyalistes. Puis Harry et ses amis prêtèrent serment à leur tour, suivi des Conservateurs. Les membres du Parti des Traditionnalistes hésitèrent plus longtemps, mais la présence de la Directrice du Département de la Justice Magique, du Ministre et de trois Aurors ne leur laissa pas le choix.

Une fois que tout le monde eut prêté son serment, Fudge reprit la parole :

\- Il a été décidé que tout employé du Ministère de la Magie serait testé au Véritasérum, annonça-t-il. Les Aurors ont été testés hier, c'est maintenant au tour de notre estimée assemblée, puis le reste des Départements suivront.

Un silence suivit l'annonce, puis une tôlée générale envahit la pièce quand tous comprirent que l'interrogatoire allait avoir lieu aujourd'hui. En rendant la réunion obligatoire sans donner d'explications, Fudge avait fait en sorte que personne ne puisse se défiler et s'enfuir avant de subir l'interrogatoire des Aurors.

Un « bang » retentit, et Mrs Bones rangea sa Baguette, permettant au Ministre de reprendre :

\- Que vous soyez Lady, Lord ou Régent, vous serez tous interrogés, sans exception, dit-il d'une voix ferme. Seules deux questions vous seront posées : « Êtes-vous un sympathisant du Mage Noir connu sous le nom de Lord Voldemort ? » et « Avez-vous la Marque des Ténèbres ? ». Aucune atteinte à votre vie privée ne sera faite, je vous en donne ma parole. Si vous répondez oui à une des questions, vous serez escortés à Azkaban à la fin de la réunion. Il en sera de même si vous refusez de répondre, cela sera considéré comme un aveu. Si vous êtes innocent, vous n'avez rien à craindre.

Harry pouvait voir que de nombreuses personnes voulaient protester, mais Fudge avait l'air tellement autoritaire – quelque chose de rare – que personne n'osait. En voyant que personne ne parlait, il fit un signe de tête à Scrimgeour, qui se mit à appeler les membres par ordre alphabétique, les Régents devant descendre en même temps s'il y en avait.

Susan fut la première de leur groupe à passer, et tout comme sa Tante, les réponses aux questions posées furent bien évidemment négatives. Puis Daphnée et son père, Neville et Augusta, Théo et Augusta (la Lady Londubat ne subit pas une nouvelle fois les questions, mais elle accompagna tout de même Théo), et ce fut au tour de Draco et Lucius.

Les réponses de Draco furent négatives, ce qui n'était pas étonnant, mais le Lord Potter-Black était beaucoup plus intéressé par les réponses de Lucius.

\- Êtes-vous un sympathisant du Mage Noir connu sous le nom de Lord Voldemort ? lui demanda Scrimgeour.

\- Oui, répondit Lucius, forcé par le Véritasérum.

Des murmures emplirent la pièce, l'ancien Lord Malfoy étant le premier à avoir répondu positivement pour l'instant.

\- Avez-vous la Marque des Ténèbres ?

\- Oui.

Le Commandant des Aurors fit un signe de tête à Kingsley, qui empoigna Malfoy par le bras pour le placer dans un coin de la pièce. Lui et Dora sortirent leur Baguette, l'empêchant de bouger. Draco resta figé une demi-seconde, puis il retourna à sa place.

Ernie et son père passèrent peu de temps après, et il fallut attendre une quinzaine de minutes – et vingt autres personnes furent placées vers Lucius – pour que ce soit le tour de Pansy et son père. Comme pour Draco, les réponses de la Cinquième Année furent négatives, mais pas celles de son paternel, qui fut emmené par les Aurors. Harry passa peu de temps après avec Sirius, tous deux se réinstallant à peine une minute après être descendus de leur siège.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement vers la fin de l'alphabet, et le groupe de Mangemorts démasqué se stabilisa à une trentaine, la majorité était membre des Traditionnalistes, mais certains faisaient partie des Conservateurs et même des Loyalistes.

Blaise passa à son tour avec sa mère, leurs réponses négatives, puis Scrimgeour arriva à la fin de la liste. Une fois les interrogatoires terminés, les Aurors quittèrent la pièce avec les désormais prisonnier. Ce soir, ils passeraient leur première nuit à Azkaban.

\- Je vous remercie de votre coopération, dit Fudge avec un mince sourire. Je vous rappelle que l'objet de cette réunion fait l'objet d'un Serment de Secret, et que si vous en parlez, vous risquez de perdre votre Magie. Pour ce qui est de Lord Malfoy et de Lady Parkinson, je vais faire appeler vos mères respectives pour les mettre au courant, il faudra que vous choisissiez un autre Régent. La réunion est maintenant terminée, je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée.

\- Presque la moitié du Magenmagot a été emmené ! s'exclama Neville une fois de retour au Square Grimmaurd.

Ils avaient raccompagné Daphnée, Susan, Blaise et Ernie dans l'Atrium, puis chacun était rentré chez soi, tous impressionnés par ce qui venait de se passer.

\- Cela fait du vide, en effet, approuva Harry. Mais maintenant, on est sûr qu'il n'y a plus de Mangemorts dans l'assemblée.

\- Et dans moins de deux semaines, il n'y aura plus de Mangemorts au Ministère, ajouta Sirius. Je ne pensais pas voir ça un jour, surtout de la part de Fudge.

\- Il a eu de l'aide, fit remarquer Neville en donnant un coup d'épaule à Harry.

\- L'Ordre n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre des espions présents au Ministère, fit ce dernier en haussant les épaules. Je n'ai fait que mettre Fudge sur la voie.

Neville leva les yeux au ciel, mais il ne dit rien de plus.

Demain, ils retourneraient à Poudlard, et la lutte ne faisait que commencer.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre ! Entre l'enterrement et la séance du Magenmagot, il a été bien rempli ! J'espère que cela vous a plu ! ;)

Je pense que tout est clair, mais si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas ! Je ne peux pas promettre de pouvoir répondre à vos reviews, mais je vous promets de les lire et de poster la suite comme prévu dans deux semaines (c'est-à-dire le 16/09) !

Bonne rentrée à ceux qui en ont une cette semaine, et bonne continuation aux autres !

 _ **SauleMarron19427** , pour vous servir !_


	21. La Maison des Gaunt

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, hormis l'histoire et les quelques OC qui vont apparaître.

 **Bêta-Correctrice** : Kitty Madness

 **Statut** : 21 chapitres, en cours d'écriture.

À nouveaux, je ne fais qu'un petit saut sur internet pour poster ce chapitre ! **Merci aux revieuweurs, qu'ils soient anonymes ou non** , je suis désolée de ne pas répondre à toutes les reviews individuellement, mais je n'ai vraiment pas le temps !

Merci également à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en follow !

* * *

Voilà la suite, où Harry en découvre plus sur le passé des Jedusor !

Bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

Chapitre Vingt :

Le lendemain matin, tout comme le matin du 1er Septembre, il fallut une organisation quasi militaire pour organiser le voyage jusqu'à King's Cross, où les adolescents devaient reprendre le train pour Poudlard.

Et tout comme ce fut le cas début septembre, tous furent séparés en petit groupe, chacun d'eux étant à la charge de trois adultes : les Potter et Maugrey raccompagnèrent le Trio et Lizzie, les Weasley et Dora se chargèrent des quatre Weasley; et Harry, Neville, Théo et Luna furent escortés par Remus, Augusta et Espérance.

La mère de Remus en profita d'ailleurs pour interroger Harry sur Daphnée, au plus grand amusement de Neville et Remus.

\- Depuis quand la connais-tu ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Depuis la Première Année, répondit le Fourchelang après avoir levé les yeux au ciel. Théo, Blaise, Daphnée et moi sommes amis depuis notre premier jour à Poudlard. Notre groupe s'est agrandi depuis, mais à l'origine, nous étions tous les quatre.

\- Une amie de longue date qui devient progressivement ta petite-amie, comme c'est mignon, sourit sa Grand-Mère. Quand as-tu réalisé que tu avais des sentiments pour elle ?

\- L'année dernière, fit le Serpentard, sachant que ce serait pire s'il ne répondait pas. Je l'ai compris quand j'ai entendu Thomas l'inviter au Bal de Noël. Ils sont restés en couple deux mois, et ils ont rompu après la Deuxième Tâche. D'après ce qu'elle m'a dit, Thomas avait compris ce que je ressentais. Je n'ai rien tenté, et je ne comptais rien tenter, mais les circonstances ont fait que j'ai dû me déclarer à la mi-novembre. Ta curiosité est satisfaite ?

\- Si on ne peut même plus se renseigner sur ses petits-enfants, ronchonna presque la Comtesse, mais elle fit un clin d'œil à l'adolescent, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle plaisantait. En tout cas, je compte sur vous pour me faire de nombreux petits Potter-Black-Lupin.

\- _Grand-Mère !_ s'exclama Harry, indigné.

Remus et Neville éclatèrent de rire, suivi peu après par Espérance. Augusta, elle, secoua la tête avec un léger sourire, mais elle ne commenta pas.

Levant les yeux au ciel, le Capitaine de l'Équipe de Quidditch détourna les yeux, son regard tombant sur Théo, qui marchait quelques mètres devant eux. Luna était à ses côtés, semblant discuter de tout et de rien pour essayer de le distraire.

Le cœur d'Harry se serra en voyant son ami aussi triste. Une semaine était passée depuis la mort de Laura, et deux jours depuis son enterrement, et le jeune Lord Nott portait les marques de son deuil : il avait perdu du poids, avait le teint pâle et des cernes s'étalaient sous ses yeux. Cela rappela à Harry l'état dans lequel lui-même se trouvait après la mort de Cédric, tout en sachant que son ami devait se sentir encore plus mal, de par la relation existant entre lui et Laura.

Le reste du chemin jusqu'à King's Cross se fit dans le calme, tout comme le voyage dans le Poudlard Express pour rentrer à Poudlard. À peine entré dans le compartiment, Théo s'était mis dans un coin et avait tourné son visage vers la fenêtre, ne détournant pas les yeux de tout le voyage.

Harry et les autres étaient restés silencieux, discutant de temps en temps, mais sur de très courtes durées. Plusieurs personnes passèrent dans leur compartiment, voulant leur présenter leurs condoléances pour Laura. Tous eurent un mot pour Théodore, mais ce dernier ne réagit pas une seule fois, inquiétant de plus en plus ses amis.

Une fois de retour à Poudlard, ils s'installèrent à la Table des Serpentard, fixés par presque tous les autres élèves alors qu'ils prenaient place. Aucun d'eux ne réagit, gardant un visage le plus impassible possible, mais la chaise vide à côté de Théo, normalement occupé par la Serdaigle, fut une vision difficile pour tous les neuf.

Les bannières dans la Grande Salle avaient tourné au noir, tout comme le jour de l'hommage à l'ami Poufsouffle d'Harry. Et tout comme ce jour-là, Dumbledore se leva pour un discours à la fin du repas.

\- C'est la deuxième fois en moins d'un an que Poudlard est frappé par le deuil d'un de ses étudiants, commença-t-il. Laura Moon était certes une Serdaigle, mais je pense que tous ceux qui l'ont vraiment connu seront d'accord avec moi pour dire qu'elle aurait également eu sa place à Serpentard.

Il fit un signe de la main vers les Verts-et-Argents, et plus précisément vers la chaise vide près de Théo, qu'Harry avait du mal à quitter des yeux. Il sentit la main de Daphnée se glisser dans la sienne, et il lui fit un signe de tête pour la remercier.

\- Je ne la connaissais pas beaucoup, et je le regrette maintenant, continua le Directeur. Mais certains d'entre vous la connaissaient et étaient ses amis. C'est à vous que je m'adresse maintenant. Rien ne pourra jamais vous rendre ce que vous avez perdu, mais il faut essayer de ne pas s'arrêter sur les regrets. La vie de Laura Moon fut certes courte, mais bien remplie. Et son meurtre sera puni, je vous promets de tout mettre en œuvre pour retrouver les personnes ayant commis cet acte. Mais ne vous concentrez pas sur ce qui _aurait pu_ être, concentrez-vous sur ce qui a été. Rappelez-vous de Laura Moon : de ses goûts, ses loisirs, ses amis… Rappelez-vous de Laura Moon, mais sans arrêter de vivre. Vivez, _pour elle_. C'est en continuant à vivre que vous résisterez. Car si vous arrêtez, les Mangemorts gagnent. Vivez votre vie comme vous l'entendez, c'est ainsi que vous honorerez le plus sa mémoire. Je vous invite à lever vos verres à Laura Moon, qu'elle ne soit jamais oubliée.

Dumbledore leva son verre, imité après quelques secondes par Harry et ses amis – sauf Théo, qui ne bougea pas de son siège – puis par les Serdaigle, le reste des Serpentard, les Poufsouffle et les Gryffondor. Les Professeurs se levèrent à leur tour, et le Serpentard remarqua que certains avaient les larmes aux yeux, et que les larmes coulaient sur les joues du Professeur Flitwick.

\- À Laura Moon, dit Dumbledore.

\- À Laura, répétèrent doucement les élèves.

Une fois le toast fini, Théo se leva, sortant de la Grande Salle sans attendre ses amis. Le reste des élèves le suivirent plus doucement, tous sortants de la pièce dans le calme.

Les cours reprirent le lendemain, mais Harry avait l'impression d'être dans un autre monde. Il avait du mal à se concentrer en cours, et ses pensées ne cessaient de s'égarer aux moments les moins importuns. Ses amis semblaient être dans le même cas, Théo étant le plus affecté d'entre eux. Les Professeurs ne disaient rien, tous très compréhensifs.

Au fil des jours, Harry réussit à se reprendre en main. Une Guerre était en cours, et il savait que Laura n'aurait jamais voulu qu'ils restent apathiques et sans réactions. C'est pourquoi la première séance d'entraînement après leur retour fut la plus dure qu'il n'est jamais organisé :

\- Je voulais commencer cette nouvelle année en vous apprenant à vous défendre contre les Détraqueurs, dit-il une fois tous ses « élèves » arrivés. Mais les circonstances ont fait que j'ai changé mes plans. Ce soir, je vais commencer à vous apprendre à résister à l'Imperium.

Personne ne sembla surpris, et l'Héritier Lupin se rappela en avoir parlé le jour de leur premier entraînement.

\- Cela ne sera pas facile, et cela ne se fera pas en une soirée, prévint-il de suite. Je vais surement vous pousser à bout dans les semaines à venir, mais je le fais pour vous. Parce qu'il est hors de question que l'on perde quelqu'un d'autre.

De nombreux coups d'œil furent jetés à Théo à ses paroles, mais ce dernier ne réagit pas. Il était le seul de leur groupe d'amis à n'avoir pas encore réussi à se reprendre, et même si Harry comprenait qu'il ne soit pas bien, il fallait qu'il se reprenne, et vite. Le jeune Lord Potter-Black savait qu'il était injuste avec son ami – il serait sûrement dans le même état s'il avait perdu Daphnée, voire pire – mais une Guerre était en cours, et il était hors de question qu'il perde aussi Théo.

\- Je vais vous apprendre à résister à l'Imperium, et ensuite, nous réfléchirons ensemble sur des moyens de se protéger du Doloris et de l'Avada, dit-il. Mais ce sera pour les prochaines séances. Maintenant, mettez-vous en rang devant moi.

Tous s'exécutèrent de suite, ne discutant même pas leur programme.

\- Neville, appela-t-il en voyant son presque-frère au-devant de la file.

Ce dernier s'avança, se plaçant à deux mètres de lui.

\- _Impero !_

Harry passa la soirée à les soumettre à l'Impardonnable, chacun passant devant lui trois fois. Et même si aucun ne réussit à le repousser ce jour-là, c'était évident qu'ils avaient commencé à se battre contre le Sortilège. Seul Théo ne semblait pas intéressé parce qu'ils avaient fait ce soir, et le futur Comte s'était décidé à lui parler à la fin de la séance.

Mais alors qu'il se dirigeait vers lui, il vit Cho faire de même, ce qui le stoppa. Il pourrait dire ce qu'il voulait à son ami, il n'arriverait jamais à comprendre ce qu'il ressentait, contrairement à la Sixième Année. Il valait mieux les laisser discuter à deux. Il prit donc la direction de la sortie avec les autres, jetant un coup d'œil aux deux autres avant de refermes la porte derrière lui.

oOo

\- Il faut qu'on parle, Nott, fit Cho en arrivant près du Serpentard.

Ce dernier lui lança un regard vide, décidant encore plus la Serdaigle. Elle attendit qu'Harry soit sorti de la Salle sur Demande avant de reprendre.

\- Ce n'est pas en devenant une larve apathique que cela ira mieux, attaqua-t-elle de suite. T'apitoyer sur ton sort ne la ramènera pas. Tu crois qu'elle aurait aimé te voir comme ça ?

Pour la première fois depuis la rentrée, Cho vit le masque impassible du jeune Lord s'effondrer. _De la colère_ , décrypta-t-elle intérieurement. _Exactement ce que je voulais_.

\- Pleurer ne la ramènera pas, continua-t-elle donc. Maintenant, c'est à toi de voir : soit tu continues comme ça, et tu seras surement mort avant ta Sixième Année soit tu te bouges et tu fais quelque chose pour faire payer aux Mangemorts de t'avoir pris Laura.

\- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! s'exclama-t-il, acide.

\- Je pense que si quelqu'un sait ce que tu ressens, c'est moi, lui rappela-t-elle sèchement. Quand Cédric est mort, j'ai passé des semaines à pleurer dans ma chambre sur le futur qu'on n'aurait jamais ensemble. Puis un matin, je me suis regardé dans une glace : j'avais perdu dix kilos, j'étais pâle comme une morte et je faisais peur à voir – comme toi, en fait. Et c'est là que je me suis dit que ce n'est pas dans cet état que j'allais pouvoir me venger. Alors je me suis repris en main, et j'ai commencé à ingurgiter tous les livres de Sortilèges et de DCFM que je pouvais trouver. Et maintenant, je m'entraîne avec Harry, parce que je sais qu'il est la personne la plus susceptible de m'aider à me préparer pour me battre. Je ne fais pas ça par altruisme, tu peux en être sûr : je veux faire partie des gens qui feront tomber Voldemort.

Elle fit une pause, prenant une grande inspiration avant de reprendre.

\- Oui, Laura est morte, dit-elle. Et tu ne vas pas bien. Tu n'iras pas bien avant un long moment, probablement quelques années. Et tu es en colère. Je peux te comprendre, je l'ai été aussi : contre Voldemort, contre Dumbledore et même contre Harry. Mais j'ai appris à m'en servir. Il faut que tu te serves de ta colère, que tu trouves la force de continuer à te battre. Pour Laura, mais aussi pour tes amis et pour toi. Je ne la connaissais pas tant que ça, mais je pense la connaître assez pour savoir qu'elle te dirait de te bouger les fesses si elle était là. Tu insultes sa mémoire en restant à rien faire alors que les Mangemorts qui l'ont tué sont en liberté. Tu ne peux rien faire pour ça, soit, mais ça ne t'empêche pas de te préparer pour empêcher que ça se reproduise.

Pendant tout son discours, le visage de Théo avait d'abord rougi sous la colère, avant de se décomposer. Maintenant, il semblait au bord des larmes. Sans rien dire de plus, la Serdaigle tourna les talons, se dirigeant vers la sortie de la pièce.

En quittant la Salle sur Demande, elle aperçut du coin de l'œil le Serpentard s'effondrer en larmes au milieu de la pièce, tapant du poing sur le sol.

 _C'est le début de la guérison_ , lui promit-elle silencieusement avant de refermer la porte et de prendre la direction de la Tour de Serdaigle.

oOo

Harry ne savait pas ce que Cho avait dit à son ami, mais en tout cas, cela avait marché. Dès le lendemain de leur entraînement, Théo se mit à remanger normalement, reprenant petit à petit le poids qu'il avait perdu.

Dans la semaine qui suivit, il était presque impossible de le voir sans un livre de Défenses à la main, et il était même venu voir Harry pour lui conseiller des sorts pour leur entraînement. Tous étaient rassurés de le voir sortir de son état apathique, même s'il ne semblait pas d'humeur à faire autre chose qu'à potasser des livres pour s'améliorer en Duel.

Le Fourchelang comprenait qu'il veuille se venger, mais il se promit de le surveiller, que les choses ne partent pas dans les extrêmes : hors de question que Théo devienne un stupide Gryffondor dans sa folie vengeresse, et qu'il se mette à lancer des sorts sur tout ce qu'il pensait être un ennemi.

Avec le deuxième week-end de janvier venait le deuxième match de la saison pour l'Équipe de Serpentard, contre les Bleus et Bronze cette fois-ci. Et même si l'Héritier Lupin avait quelque peu négligé le Quidditch au profit de son club de défenses ces dernières semaines – et encore plus depuis la rentrée – il pensait vraiment que son équipe était prête à en découdre.

Le samedi matin, son Équipe se retrouva dans les vestiaires, se préparant pour leur match imminent.

\- Un discours, Capitaine ? réclama Ginny, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

La cadette Weasley savait pertinemment qu'Harry haïssait ce genre de choses, et son sourire lui prouvait bien qu'elle l'avait fait exprès. Tous les autres se tournèrent vers lui, dans l'attente, il soupira donc un bon coup, se plaçant en face d'eux :

\- Je vous souhaiterais bien bonne chance contre les Serdaigle, mais nous n'en avons pas besoin, dit-il d'une voix sûre. Ce n'est plus un secret, on n'est la meilleure équipe de Poudlard. Mackenzie, ne les laisse pas te déstabiliser Ginny, Malfoy, Song, faites comme on a fait aux entraînements Pritchard, Graham, faites tout ce que vous pouvez pour empêcher les Poursuiveurs de mettre la main sur le Souaffle, mais sans pour autant enfreindre les règles. Je veux gagner à la loyale, est-ce clair ?

\- Chef, oui Chef ! répondirent-ils d'une même voix, à l'exception de Malfoy.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, mais un sourire en coin prit place sur ses lèvres. C'était sa première année en tant que Capitaine, et Ginny avait fait en sorte que le reste de l'Équipe le taquine là-dessus. Cela restait bon enfant, et cela avait également rapproché ses joueurs, ce qui lui convenait très bien. Il ne fit donc pas de commentaires.

\- Allons manger de l'Aigle, dit-il en prenant la direction de la sortie.

\- Bienvenue au troisième match de Quidditch de la saison, qui opposera les Serpentard aux Serdaigle ! s'exclama Lee Jordan à leur arrivée. Dans l'équipe des Serdaigle un seul changement : Novak remplace Rogers au poste de Poursuiveur !

Des applaudissements retentirent pour les Serdaigle, mais contrairement aux années précédentes, les supporters étaient plutôt bien répartis : les Serdaigle et les Serpentard étaient évidemment pour leur équipe respective, mais le reste de l'École était équitablement partagé.

\- Pour les Serpentard, par contre, grand changement : c'est Harry Potter-Black-Lupin qui remplace Marcus Flint au poste de Capitaine, reprit Jordan. Devenant ainsi le plus jeune Capitaine de Quidditch jamais vu à Poudlard ! Weasley et Malfoy ont repris leurs postes de Poursuiveurs, et le trio d'attaque est complété par Song ! Pritchard et Graham deviennent Batteurs, et la jeune Mackenzie devient Gardienne !

\- Potter-Black-Lupin, Chang, serrez-vous la main ! leur ordonna la Professeur de Vol en arrivant vers eux, une caisse sous le bras et son balai dans l'autre main.

Les deux Capitaines se rapprochèrent, se serrant la main avec un léger sourire.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu m'entraînes à la DCFM que je vais te laisser gagner, fit Cho.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me laisses gagner, je vais t'écraser, fanfaronna Harry en retour, lui faisant un clin d'œil avant de retourner vers son Équipe.

\- Enfourchez vos balais ! leur demanda Bibine. Et trois… Deux… Un !

Elle lança le Souaffle en l'air tout en donnant un coup de sifflet, alors que les Cognards et le Vif s'envolaient d'eux-mêmes.

\- Et c'est paaartiiiii ! s'exclama Jordan. Weasley récupère le Souaffle, elle passe à Malfoy, qui repasse à Weasley ! Passe arrière pour Song qui marque ! 10 à 0 POUR SERPENTARD !

Les Verts-et-Argents explosèrent en applaudissements, et de loin, Harry vit Luna et Neville sautiller dans les gradins, ce qui le fit sourire.

\- Novak récupère le Souaffle, qu'elle passe à Austin, mais un Cognard de Graham lui fait lâcher ! Il est récupéré par Malfoy, qui passe à Song ! Et les Serpentard se positionnent en Attaque de Faucon ! À croire qu'ils vont nous sortir toutes les figures de Quidditch ! Song repasse à Malfoy au dernier moment, et… Le Souaffle est rattrapé par Morrison, qui évite Weasley et le passe à Austin !

Harry se secoua, quittant ses coéquipiers des yeux pour se concentrer sur le Vif. Son rôle de Capitaine faisait qu'il devait surveiller le jeu un minimum, mais il devait également faire en sorte de faire gagner son Équipe.

Une demi-heure plus tard, le score était à égalité – 50 à 50 – et le Vif n'était toujours pas apparu. Remarquant que lui et Cho étaient placés à deux exacts opposés sur le terrain, il décida de faire bouger un peu les choses. Faisant mine de se concentrer sur un point précis au milieu du terrain, et prit quelques mètres de hauteur, puis il plongea.

\- Potter-Black-Lupin semble avoir repéré le Vif, il plonge ! s'exclama de suite le commentateur. Chang plonge à sa poursuite, elle le rattrape !

La Sixième Année était maintenant un mètre derrière lui. Donnant toute la puissance disponible de son Éclair de Feu, le Fourchelang continua de foncer vers le sol. Et à à peine un mètre du gazon, il vrilla, effectuant une roulade du paresseux avant de remonter en chandelle.

Concentré sur sa trajectoire, il ne fit qu'entendre le choc de Cho, et le commentaire de Jordan :

\- C'était une Feinte de Wronski ! s'écria ce dernier, l'air complètement ahuri. Et une très bien réussie, puisque Chang s'écrase au sol ! Madame Pomfresh s'avance vers elle, mais elle ne semble pas grièvement blessée.

Jetant un coup d'œil au sol, Harry put voir que Pomfresh pointant sa Baguette sur le nez de Cho, qui semblait saigner. Comprenant qu'il avait sûrement été cassé dans sa chute, il grimaça légèrement, mais haussa mentalement les épaules : c'étaient les risques du jeu, et tous le savaient.

Profitant de l'absence de son adversaire, il en profita pour examiner le terrain à la recherche du Vif. Mais la petite balle dorée était bien cachée, et alors que Cho dut rester près de dix minutes au sol pour pouvoir remonter sur son balai, les Poursuiveurs de Serdaigle semblèrent vouloir se venger de sa chute, et deux autres buts furent marqués pour leur Équipe, amenant le score à 50 contre 70 en faveur de Bleu-et-Bronze, ce qui était tout bonnement inacceptable.

\- Ginny ! appela-t-il en passant près de la rousse, attirant son attention. Donnez tout ce que vous avez, hors de question d'avoir moins de points qu'eux en attrapant le Vif !

La rousse acquiesça, et une communication silencieuse se mit en place entre ses Poursuiveurs. C'est une technique qu'ils avaient miss au point à l'entraînement, pour faciliter la mise en place d'un nouveau plan d'attaque en pleine partie.

Comme Harry le leur avait demandé, les Serpentard se firent encore plus féroces et retors dans leurs attaques : la cadette Weasley et Song encadrèrent Novak alors que Malfoy lui fonçait dessus de toute la puissance de son Nimbus 2001, la forçant à lâcher le Souaffle, qui fut ensuite rattrapé par le blond le jeune Lord effectua également une feinte de Porskoff, permettant à Song de marquer sans trop de soucis et les Batteurs firent en sorte de détruire toutes les formations prises par les Poursuiveurs Serdaigle, et ce tout en protégeant le reste de l'Équipe.

Une demi-heure après la chute de l'Attrapeuse, le score était de nouveau à égalité, 80 à 80. Et cette fois, quand Harry plongea, ce n'était pas une feinte.

Cho le remarqua une demi-seconde trop tard, ce fut donc impossible pour elle de le rattraper, même en donnant toute la puissance de son balai – les Comètes étaient de bons balais, mais ils ne tenaient pas la comparaison face à l'Éclair de Feu.

Après une poursuite de presque cinq minutes, le jeune Lord Potter-Black réussit enfin à mettre la main sur le Vif, assurant la victoire à son Équipe.

\- Et Potter-Black-Lupin attrape le Vif ! annonça Lee quelques secondes plus tard. Le score final est de 230 à 80, et bien évidemment, Serpentard gagne !

Les Verts-et-Argent explosèrent en applaudissements, alors que l'Équipe se posait et que Ginny sautait dans les bras d'Harry. Plusieurs supporters les rejoignirent, et Daphnée réussit même à voler un baiser à son fiancé sans être remarqué.

Le midi, les Serpentard restèrent dans leur Salle Commune pour fêter leur victoire, demandant aux Elfes de leur apporter toute la nourriture dont ils pourraient avoir besoin. C'est pendant la fête en question qu'Harry réussit à prendre Neville à part, ayant besoin de lui demander un service.

\- Il faudrait que tu me fasses une Potion de Vieillissement, lui demanda-t-il tout de go, dès qu'ils furent à l'abri d'oreilles indiscrètes.

Le Gryffondor fronça les sourcils, mais il se retint de poser les questions qui le démangeaient, se doutant que son ami s'expliquerait en temps voulu.

\- Tu en as besoin pour quand ? Et combien d'années en plus ? fut donc tout ce qu'il demanda.

\- La prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard, c'est dans un mois, répondit le futur Comte. Il faudrait que je prenne au moins dix ans. Et je t'expliquerai tout ensuite, c'est promis.

\- Je sais, fit le Lord Londubat. Tu auras ta Potion, je m'arrangerais pour te la faire en temps voulu.

\- Merci, Nev', souffla Harry.

\- De rien, répondit le Gryffondor. Et maintenant, retournons à cette fête.

En décidant d'aller enquêter en personne à Little Hangleton sur l'origine de Tom Jedusor, Harry avait oublié un détail important : voir un adolescent de quinze ans traîner dans le village et poser des questions allaient forcément finir par étonner quelqu'un. D'où l'utilisation de la Potion de Vieillissement : ainsi, Harry pourrait se faire passer pour quelqu'un cherchant une maison dans le village, et qui voulait en apprendre plus sur son histoire avant de se décider.

Le mois le séparant de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard et de sa visite à Little Hangleton passa rapidement, entre les cours, les entraînements de Quidditch, leur club de défense et les recherches d'Harry sur Voldemort. Tout ce que l'adolescent pu apprendre dans les dossiers de Poudlard fut qu'en sortant de Poudlard, Tom Jedusor major de sa promotion et apparemment promis à un grand avenir au Ministère de la Magie avait décidé de travailler chez Barjow & Beurk, travaille qu'il avait quitté à peine un an plus tard avant de tout bonnement disparaître.

L'Héritier Lupin avait donc fait des recherches sur le magasin en question, essayant de savoir si _quelques choses_ d'important était arrivé cette année-là, mais il n'avait rien trouvé de concluant. C'est pourquoi son enquête à Little Hangleton était si importante.

Le matin de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, Harry fit en sorte de parler à Daphnée en privé, plaçant un Sortilège de Silence autour d'eux avant de commencer à parler :

\- Je ne serais pas à Pré-au-Lard aujourd'hui, lui dit-il. Pas toute la journée, du moins. Je dois aller quelque part.

\- Quelque part ? répéta-t-elle en haussant un sourcil. Cela à un rapport avec Voldemort ?

\- Oui, répondit-il honnêtement. Je n'ai rien de concret pour l'instant, mais je pense que je pourrais vous en dire plus ce soir. Mais ne croit pas que je manque à mes devoirs de fiancé pour autant : que dirais-tu d'une soirée dans la Salle sur Demande après l'entraînement, rien que tous les deux ?

\- J'en serais honoré, répondit-elle avec un sourire lumineux.

Le jeune homme vérifia que personne n'était présent dans les environs, il embrassa sa petite-amie, puis annula son Sortilège de Silence. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers la Grande Salle pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner.

Une heure plus tard, tous les élèves se trouvaient dans le Hall pour se rendre à Pré-au-Lard. Harry prit une calèche avec ses amis, puis il les quitta arrivé dans le village, se dissimulant dans une ruelle avant de mettre sa Cape d'Invisibilité puis de s'éloigner.

Une fois arrivé aux limites du village, le Cinquième Année enleva sa Cape, la rangea dans son sac, puis prit la Potion de Vieillissement que Neville lui avait discrètement remis au petit-déjeuner. Quelques secondes plus tard, il avait l'air d'avoir vingt-cinq ans, et ce serait le cas pour six heures à moins qu'il ne prenne l'antidote, que son ami lui avait également fourni.

Il modifia ensuite quelque peu son apparence, faisant en sorte de devenir un brun aux yeux marron des plus banals, puis il sortit sa Baguette, appelant le Magicobus.

\- Bonjour et bienvenue à bord du Magicobus, transport pour sorcières et sorciers en perdition ! Je suis Stan Rocade et je serais votre contrôleur pour ce voyage. Où voulez-vous allez ?

\- Little Hangleton, répondit Harry en montant dans le bus à trois étages.

\- Vous avez de la chance, on vient de déposer notre dernier client, Little Hangleton sera donc notre prochain arrêt ! Cela fera quinze Mornilles, s'vous plaît.

L'adolescent-maintenant-adulte lui passa la monnaie, puis il alla s'installer sur un des sièges, s'agrippant à une des barres pour le redémarrage.

\- Little Hangleton, Ernie ! s'exclama justement Stan, faisant repartir le bus en trombe.

Dix minutes plus tard, il fut déposé à l'entrée du village Moldu, et le Magicobus repartit aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Harry repéra de suite le cimetière où Croupton l'avait emmené à la fin du Tournois des Trois Sorciers, et il s'en détourna pour empêcher les souvenirs de lui revenir.

Il commença à flâner dans les rues du village, jetant des coups d'œil régulier au Manoir présent sur la colline, qu'il savait être le Manoir Jedusor. En passant devant une boulangerie, une voix l'arrêta :

\- Je n'ai pas le souvenir de vous avoir déjà vu ici, jeune homme, fit une vieille dame d'environ soixante-dix ans.

\- Bonjour, la salua Harry avec un mince sourire. C'est la première fois que je viens, en effet. Ma femme et moi cherchons un logement, et ce Manoir a attiré notre attention. Je voulais visiter les alentours avant de prendre une décision finale.

\- Le Manoir Jedusor ? fit la vieille dame en haussant un sourcil.

\- Jedusor ? fit mine de s'étonner le Fourchelang. Ce n'est pas le nom de la personne avec laquelle j'ai parlé.

\- Les Jedusor étaient les propriétaires dans ma jeunesse, explicita la vieille dame. J'étais leur cuisinière, d'ailleurs. Malheureusement, ils sont décédés.

\- Oh, je suis désolé, répondit Harry.

Il laissa passer quelques secondes de silence, puis il reprit :

\- Accepteriez-vous de me faire visiter votre adorable village ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire. Je suis sûr que vous pourrez me dire tout ce dont j'ai besoin.

\- Ce serait avec plaisir, jeune homme, répondit l'ancienne cuisinière, manifestement sous le charme.

Pour augmenter son effet, Harry lui offrit son bras, que la vieille dame prit avec un léger gloussement. Levant intérieurement les yeux au ciel, il ne fit que sourire avant de recommencer à marcher, à un rythme plus lent pour accommoder sa nouvelle guide.

\- Alors, Madame, que pouvez-vous me dire sur ce village ? demanda-t-il après quelques minutes. J'aimerais en apprendre plus sur ce Manoir, si cela ne vous dérange pas.

\- Pas du tout, accepta-t-elle de suite, et Harry reconnut le sourire d'une commère en manque de ragot – Astoria avait le même, parfois. Les Jedusor vivaient ici avec leur fils : Mary et Thomas étaient les parents, et leur fils s'appelait Thomas Junior. Ils possédaient une partie du village, également. Tout ce qui était situé de l'autre côté de la vallée, en fait. Ils sont tous les trois décédés en 1944, assassinés.

\- Assassinés ? répéta Harry, essayant d'avoir l'air horrifié.

\- Par le jardinier, acquiesça-t-elle d'une voix sûre. Les policiers ne l'ont jamais arrêté – d'après ce que j'ai compris, les légistes n'ont jamais pu trouver la cause de la mort des Jedusor – mais tout le monde savait que s'était lui. Le vieux Frank Bryce.

L'image de l'écho de l'homme, avec sa canne, revint à Harry, et il ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour repousser le souvenir.

\- Il est lui-même mort il y a environ un an, continua-t-elle. Crise cardiaque, dans le Manoir.

\- Pourquoi pensez-vous que Monsieur Bryce est le coupable ? demanda-t-il ensuite. Les Jedusor n'avait-il pas d'ennemis, ou leur fils ?

\- Ça pour en avoir, ils en avaient ! s'exclama-t-elle. Les vieux Jedusor passaient leur temps à regarder les autres de haut. Quant à leur fils, il était plus charmant, c'est vrai. Mais seul Frank pouvait entrer dans le Manoir, il avait les clefs. Et à par d'anciennes petites-amies, le jeune Monsieur Jedusor n'avait pas d'ennemis, il était trop aimable pour ça.

\- La jalousie peut faire faire beaucoup, dit-il en plaisantant, espérant qu'elle continuerait sur le sujet des anciennes compagnes du père de Voldemort.

Il ne fut pas déçu.

\- C'est vrai qu'il a laissé tomber sa fiancée pour cette Gaunt, dit-elle, semblant se parler à elle-même. Il est revenu homme divorcé en criant à l'escroquerie.

\- Gaunt ? insista légèrement Harry.

D'après ses recherches, il était plus que probable que Merope Gaunt soit la mère de Voldemort, il lui fallait donc en apprendre plus sur cette famille. Tout en espérant que son intérêt passe inaperçu pour la vieille dame, ce qui était apparemment le cas.

\- Une vieille famille qui habitait ici, précisa-t-elle. Le père et les deux enfants : un fils et une fille. J'étais trop jeune à l'époque, mais les anciens du village adoraient raconter cette histoire. Comment la fille Gaunt était tombée amoureuse du beau Thomas Jedusor, la façon dont elle l'avait forcée à l'épouser et à lui faire un enfant… Avant qu'il ne revienne ici seul en criant à la Sorcière !

\- À la Sorcière ? répéta l'adolescent, l'air de plaisanter. Il est possible que ce jeune Monsieur Jedusor ait été blessé dans son égo par cette femme. Qu'est-elle devenue ?

\- Personne ne le sait, répondit la vieille dame en haussant les épaules. Ils avaient une maison dans le village, mais elle est abandonnée depuis que le fils est parti. Vous voulez que je vous montre ?

\- Je ne voudrais pas vous ennuyer…, fit mine de protester Harry.

\- Cela ne m'ennuie pas du tout, répondit l'ancienne cuisinière, le tirant presque dans une nouvelle direction. À mon âge… On n'a plus beaucoup de moyens de s'occuper. Cela me fait plaisir de vous faire découvrir l'histoire de notre petite ville.

Elle se tourna vers lui en battant des cils, l'adolescent fit donc semblant de céder, souriant intérieurement. Il avait pensé devoir interroger quelques habitants pour apprendre l'histoire des Jedusor, mais il n'avait pas pensé qu'une personne âgée serait en mal de ragot.

Après quelques minutes de marche dans le silence, ils arrivèrent face à une maison à l'aspect délabré, qui était à moitié caché par la végétation sauvage. Le serpent cloué à la porte attira son attention, mais ce fut la soudaine douleur au niveau de sa cicatrice qui le fit se figer.

\- Tout va bien ? lui demanda l'ancienne cuisinière, qui avait dû le sentir se raidir.

\- Oui, ça va, répondit-il, réfléchissant rapidement à une excuse valable. C'est juste… Je n'aime pas particulièrement les serpents, mais je déteste encore plus ceux qui font du mal aux animaux.

\- Il a toujours été là, d'aussi loin que je me souvienne, dit-elle. Personne n'ose vraiment s'approcher d'ici, l'ambiance est vraiment sombre. La plupart du temps, les quelques villageois qu'il reste évitent de venir par ici. Moi-même, je n'étais pas passé dans cette rue depuis des dizaines d'années.

\- Je ne voudrais pas vous mettre mal à l'aise, dit-il rapidement, l'air inquiet.

Et il n'avait même pas besoin de faire semblant. Comme sa guide le disait, une atmosphère sombre régnait sur les environs de la maison, mais alors que les Moldus semblaient associer cela aux anciens occupants, l'instinct d'Harry lui criait « Magie Noire » et « DANGER ».

Et au vu de la réaction de sa cicatrice, c'était plus que probable que Voldemort ait fait quelque chose à cette maison. D'habitude, l'éclair qu'il avait reçu à ses quinze mois ne réagissait qu'à la présence du Mage Noir. Ce dernier n'étant visiblement pas ici, le Serpentard se posait des questions.

Ne voulant pas rester plus longtemps face à cette maison, l'adolescent entraîna sa guide dans une visite du village, la laissant lui parler de tous les potins de ses cinquante dernières années.

Il accepta également son invitation à manger, puis inventa un rendez-vous pour partir en début d'après-midi. En arrivant à Pré-au-Lard un quart d'heure plus tard, Harry n'alla même pas rejoindre ses amis, se dirigeant vers les Calèches pour rentrer au Château.

Il devait parler à Dumbledore, _maintenant_.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre ! Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Et d'après vous, comment va se passer la réunion entre Harry et Dumbledore ? Que va-t-il en découler ? :')

Comme à chaque fois, je pense que le chapitre est plutôt clair, mais si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas, je ne mords pas (pour l'instant xD) !

On se retrouve dans deux semaines (le 30/09) pour la suite !

 _ **SauleMarron19427** , pour vous servir !_


	22. Victoire et revers

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, hormis l'histoire et les quelques OC qui vont apparaître.

 **Bêta-Correctrice** : Kitty Madness

 **Statut** : 22 chapitres, en cours d'écriture.

 **Merci aux revieweurs** : Rose-Eliade, Pims10, LadyMaiShakespeare, AEIO10, Oxytomire, IceQueen38, Miss Homme Enceinte 2, lovelylove2016, aussidagility, Natsu, Love maraudeurs, Loup bleu, Guest, Aya31, Lassa, Regulus Sirius Black, Muirgheal, PercabethHp, La folle au fond du grenier.

ON A DÉPASSÉ LES 700 REVIEWS, MERCI A TOUTES ET A TOUS, JE VOUS ADORE ! :DD

Merci également à tous ceux qui ont mis cette fic en favoris et en follow !

Oh, et je voulais vous dire que j'ai enfin réussi à trouver une fin qui me convenait, **il me reste donc exactement quatre chapitres à écrire avant de finir ce Tome V** ! J'espère que vous êtes bien accrochée ! ;)

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 _Aussidagility_ : Merci pour ta review ! :)

 _Natsu_ : Merci pour ta review ! Pour ce qui est des possibles secrets de Dumbledore, il va falloir lire la suite pour voir s'il les révèle à Harry ! ;)

 _Love maraudeurs_ : Merci pour ta review ! :D

 _Loup bleu_ : Merci pour ta review ! Et en effet, la discussion avec Cho a aidé Théo à se ressaisir !

 _Guest_ : Merci pour ta review !

 _Aya31_ : Merci pour ta review ! :)

 _Lassa_ : Merci pour ta review ! Et ne t'inquiète pas, abandonner n'est pas dans mes projets ! ;)

 _Muirgheal_ : Merci pour ta review ! :')

* * *

Voilà la suite, où Harry et Daphnée ont leur première dispute de couple ! ;)

* * *

Chapitre Vingt-et-Un :

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour rentrer à Poudlard, et à peine cinq minutes plus tard, il se trouvait devant la Gargouille gardant l'escalier menant au Bureau de Dumbledore.

\- J'ai besoin de parler au Directeur, c'est urgent, dit-il à la statue.

Cette dernière sembla le fixer un moment, puis les escaliers en pierre apparurent, permettant à Harry de monter.

\- Entrez ! fit la voix de Dumbledore avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de frapper.

L'adolescent pénétra dans le Bureau, ne prenant pas la peine de regarder la décoration – il était venu assez souvent pour ne plus en avoir besoin – et se plaçant de suite devant le Directeur, qui était en train de remplir des papiers.

\- Vous vouliez me voir, M. Potter-Black-Lupin ? lui demanda le vieil homme. Asseyez-vous.

Le jeune Lord s'installa sur une des chaises, puis il entra dans le vif du sujet :

\- Je suis allé à Little Hangleton aujourd'hui, dit-il, attirant l'attention de Dumbledore, qui se redressa pour le fixer. Je me suis rendu compte que j'aurais plus de chance de vaincre Voldemort si je comprenais son passé. J'ai fait des recherches dans le Monde Moldu, et j'ai décidé de me rendre à Little Hangleton pour en apprendre plus. Je savais déjà que les Jedusor y avaient vécu, et j'avais pu identifier la famille maternelle de Voldemort – les Gaunt.

Harry fit une pause, hésitant sur la façon de poursuivre. Il hésitait à tout révéler au Directeur – n'ayant qu'une confiance limitée en lui – mais il se secoua intérieurement : il avait demandé à Dumbledore d'être tenu au courant des faits les plus importants concernant Voldemort, et ce dernier l'avait fait depuis leur retour à Poudlard, il était donc juste qu'il le fasse à son tour.

\- L'ancienne cuisinière des Jedusor a bien voulu me faire visiter le village – je lui ai dit que j'envisageais d'acheter le Manoir, dit-il donc. Elle m'a également montré la maison des Gaunt. Et ma cicatrice a réagi une fois devant. Elle ne m'avait pas fait souffrir depuis mon rêve sur M. Weasley, et… Elle me fait mal quand Tom n'est pas loin, ou pendant mes visions.

\- Mais Tom n'était pas là, et ce n'était pas une vision, compléta le Directeur. As-tu senti autre chose quand tu étais là-bas ?

\- La vieille dame m'a dit que tout le monde évitait la rue où se trouvait la maison depuis des années, à cause de l'ambiance sombre, révéla-t-il. Et c'est vrai. Tous mes instincts se sont déclenchés, comme si on me criait « DANGER ! DANGER ! » dans les oreilles. Je ne sais pas ce qui se trouve dans cette maison, et je ne sais pas quel est le lien avec Voldemort. Mais il y a quelque chose. Je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je vous prévienne.

\- Et je t'en remercie, répondit Dumbledore avec un sourire. Peux-tu me dire dans quelles autres circonstances ta cicatrice t'a-t-elle fait souffrir ?

L'Héritier Lupin fronça les sourcils, essayant de se rappeler de toutes les fois où l'éclair qu'il portait au front avait été douloureux.

\- La première fois que j'ai croisé le regard de Quirell, et quand j'étais dans sa classe, dit-il après quelques secondes. Je sais maintenant que c'est à cause de Voldemort. Quand je suis allé protéger la Pierre, aussi. J'ai fait un rêve avant ma Quatrième Année, où je voyais Tom tuer Frank Bryce – le gardien du Manoir Jedusor – et prévoir de m'enlever pour son Rituel. Quand il est revenu, bien évidemment. Et sans compter aujourd'hui, pendant mon rêve concernant M. Weasley. À chaque fois, Voldemort est impliqué, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

\- Je vois, fit Dumbledore.

Il ne dit rien pendant de longues secondes, semblant réfléchir à la situation.

\- Je te remercie de m'en avoir informé, Harry, dit-il après deux bonnes minutes de silence. Je vais me charger de cette maison.

Comprenant que c'était son signal de départ, l'adolescent se leva, fit un signe de tête au Directeur puis il quitta le Bureau. En apercevant l'heure, il se rendit compte que ses amis n'allaient pas rentrer tout de suite – il restait presque quatre heures avant le dîner – il se rendit donc à la Tour de Serdaigle, déterminé à en profiter pour passer du temps avec sa sœur.

En arrivant devant le Portrait protégeant l'antre des Serdaigle, Harry attendit, sachant que ce dernier réfléchissait à une énigme à lui présenter.

\- _Sans même regarder, je vois aussi clair dans l'obscurité que le jour. Qui suis-je ?_

Le Cinquième Année fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant intensément. Les énigmes n'avaient jamais été son fort, et il avait encore plus de mal depuis ce qu'il s'était passé dans le Labyrinthe pendant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Pas que le Sphinx ait été horrible à passer, mais les événements de la Troisième Tâche étaient un rappel constant du décès de son ami Poufsouffle.

Après cinq minutes de réflexion, il trouva enfin la réponse, obtenant l'accès à la Salle Commune des Aigles. N'ayant pas membre de la Maison, il avait demandé l'autorisation aux Préfets des Bleus-et-Bronze au début de son amitié avec Luna il y a de ça deux ans. Depuis, ses amis et lui avaient accès à la pièce, à condition de trouver la solution de l'énigme du Portrait bien évidemment.

Et comme toujours, Harry prit quelques secondes pour admirer la décoration de la pièce : de nombreuses tables en bois étaient disséminées dans la pièce, que les étudiants utilisaient soit pour travailler soit pour s'amuser – même s'il était plus fréquent de voir des livres sur les tables, les nombreuses bibliothèques présentent dans la pièce étant là spécifiquement pour aider les Aigles dans leurs études une statue de pierre représentant Rowena Serdaigle était également présente dans la pièce, la célèbre Sorcière ayant un livre à la main et son Diadème posé sur sa tête, l'inscription « _Tout homme s'enrichit quand abonde l'esprit_ » clairement visible.

Mais ce qui impressionnait le plus le Serpentard était le plafond. En effet, ce dernier avait été enchanté dans le même genre que celui de la Grande Salle – la rumeur étant que Rowena Serdaigle était à l'origine de l'enchantement du Plafond Magique – la seule différence étant qu'il ne montrait pas le temps extérieur, mais le ciel étoilé. Tous les soirs, les élèves pouvaient observer le ciel et s'en servir pour leur leçon d'Astronomie. L'aspect purement décoratif plaisait également, et Harry devait avouer que même s'il se sentait très à l'aise dans la Salle Commune des Serpentard, celle des Serdaigle était une de ses pièces préférées dans Poudlard.

\- Harry ! s'exclama une voix.

Il se tourna pour voir sa sœur assise à une table, Pauline et Denis à ses côtés.

\- Je me demandais quand tu allais arriver ! continua Lizzie, lui faisant froncer les sourcils.

\- Comment savais-tu que j'allais venir ? lui demanda-t-il. Je viens d'en avoir l'idée.

\- Luna m'a dit ce matin que tu rentrerais plus tôt de Pré-au-Lard et que tu viendrais ici, répondit la Deuxième Année en haussant les épaules. Elle n'a pas dit pourquoi tu rentrais plus tôt, par contre, mais elle n'avait pas l'air trop inquiète alors je me suis dit que tout allait bien. Et c'est le cas, n'est-ce pas ? Tout va bien ? Parce que si ce n'est pas le cas, on peut en parler – si tu _peux_ en parler bien évidemment, je me doute qu'il y a des choses que tu ne peux pas me dire. D'ailleurs, je pensais en profiter pour te changer les idées, donc… Une partie de Bataille Explosive te tente ?

La jeune fille finit son monologue avec un sourire tout ce qu'il y avait de plus forcé, lui présentant les cartes de jeu en question. L'Héritier Lupin n'essaya même pas de dissimuler son choc – c'était la première fois qu'il entendait sa cadette parler autant en une seule fois – et ses yeux écarquillés firent éclater les deux autres Deuxièmes Années de rire.

\- Ne lui en veux pas trop, intervint Pauline avec un sourire. Elle n'arrête pas de fixer la porte depuis ce matin, attendant ton retour, tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle pourrait te faire faire pour te changer les idées.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai ! s'exclama la cadette Potter en rougissant furieusement.

Harry sentit un élan d'affection pour sa sœur en la voyant aussi gênée. Depuis le début de l'année et l'amélioration de sa relation avec Tristan – ainsi que l'amélioration de la relation des deux frères –, cette dernière semblait beaucoup plus heureuse. Elle arrivait à passer du temps avec ses deux aînés, et même si Lily Potter fronçait toujours les sourcils quand elle voyait Elizabeth avec le fils qu'elle avait abandonné, elle ne faisait plus de commentaires à voix haute – et le Serpentard supposait que James était le responsable de ce petit miracle.

L'année dernière, l'adolescent s'était d'abord étonné du fait qu'il arrivait à accepter Elizabeth dans sa vie sans difficulté – considérant ses différents avec ses parents et Tristan. Mais elle lui ressemblait _tellement_ : les mêmes yeux, la même forme de visage, et il savait de Tristan que ses cheveux prenaient la même coupe nids-d'oiseau quand ils étaient trop courts… La ressemblance physique n'était qu'une part de la chose, évidemment : Lizzie était une vraie Serdaigle – brillante et avide d'apprendre toujours plus – mais comme elle le leur avait elle-même avoué pendant leur première conversation, le Choixpeau avait hésité avec Serpentard. Son côté rusé ressortait en même temps que son côté protecteur – qui semblait être énormément développé pour ses frères aînés, même si la logique voudrait que ce soit l'inverse. Elle n'avait jamais hésité à user d'un sort vicieux pour quiconque critiquait Tristan ou Harry, et elle ne s'était également jamais fait prendre.

Il sourit s'en pouvoir s'en empêcher, s'installant sur la chaise libre entre sa sœur et Dennis.

\- Tu avais parlé d'une partie de Bataille-Explosive ? demanda-t-il.

Le sourire de sa cadette sembla illuminer la pièce, ce qui le fit sourire encore plus. Elle distribua les cartes, et la partie commença.

C'est ensemble qu'ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner, et alors qu'Harry se dirigeait vers la Table des Serdaigle pour manger avec sa sœur et ses amis, cette dernière l'arrêta.

\- Tu devrais aller à ta Table, dit-elle doucement. Daphnée et les autres ont l'air inquiets.

Le Cinquième Année tourna son regard vers ses amis pour voir qu'en effet, ils semblaient soulagés de le voir. Et en voyant sa fiancée le fusiller du regard, il grimaça. Il avait en effet promis à la jeune Lady Greengass de la rejoindre à Pré-au-Lard après sa visite à Little Hangleton, promesse qu'il avait oubliée après son rendez-vous avec Dumbledore pour lui parler de la maison des Gaunt.

Il posa un baiser sur le front de sa sœur, sourit à Dennis et Pauline, puis se dirigea vers la Table des Serpentard. Et sa grimace s'accentua encore plus en voyant Daphnée et Astoria se décaler, l'obligeant à s'installer entre Owen et la cadette Greengass, en face de Neville. Sa petite-amie entama une conversation avec Luna, qui était à sa droite, lui montrant bien qu'elle n'avait aucune intention de lui parler pendant le repas.

Songeant qu'il aurait à se faire pardonner pendant leur soirée après l'entraînement, il se tourna vers Neville, qui le fixait en haussant un sourcil.

\- Désolé, dit-il de suite. J'ai dû aller voir Dumbledore en rentrant, et Pré-au-Lard m'est sorti de la tête. J'ai passé la journée dans la Salle Commune des Serdaigle avec Lizzie.

\- Tu as de la chance que Luna nous l'ait dit après ton départ ce matin, répondit le Gryffondor. Mais je ne pense pas que cela suffira à Daphnée. Elle était vraiment inquiète pour toi, considérant _où_ tu allais.

Harry ne rata pas la critique dans la réponse de son ami : il aurait dû prévenir ses amis qu'il allait bien, surtout qu'il avait dit à Neville et Daphnée que sa sortie avait un rapport avec Voldemort. Il comprenait leur inquiétude, mais la réaction de sa cicatrice avait totalement occulté sa promesse.

\- Je vous expliquerai tout ce soir, dit-il.

Son frère de cœur le fixa pendant de longues secondes, puis il acquiesça. Harry eut un petit soupir de soulagement, puis il se tourna vers Blaise.

\- Alors, cette sortie à Pré-au-Lard ?

Le basané lui raconta leurs journées avec une multitude de détails, mais le Fourchelang comprit que c'était sûrement pour dissiper la tension présente dans leur groupe. Et il comprenait que ses amis s'inquiètent pour lui, vraiment, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de changer sa stratégie maintenant : il devait apprendre à connaître Voldemort pour avoir une chance de le vaincre, et le meilleur moyen de faire cela était d'enquêter sur son passé.

Le repas passa plutôt lentement pour Harry, Blaise étant le seul qui lui parlait réellement – avec Neville et Théo intervenant de temps en temps dans la conversation – mais il ne fit pas de commentaires, décidé à s'expliquer avant de commencer leur entraînement.

Après le dîner, ils se dirigèrent vers la Salle sur Demande, et le dernier membre de leur club était à peine arrivé que Daphnée ouvrait déjà les hostilités :

\- Alors, où étais-tu aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-elle en le fusillant du regard. Et qu'est-ce qui t'as empêché de nous rejoindre au village ?

Ceux qui n'étaient pas présents à la Table des Serpentard pendant le dîner – et qui ne savaient donc pas qu'Harry n'avait pas passé sa journée avec ses amis – froncèrent les sourcils, mais aucun d'eux n'intervint.

\- J'ai profité de la journée à Pré-au-Lard pour aller visiter la ville de naissance du père de Tom, révéla-t-il. Je me suis dit que j'apprendrais peut-être quelque chose d'utile.

\- Cela a été le cas ? s'enquit de suite Tristan.

\- J'ai pu identifier les deux parents de Voldemort avec certitude, dit-il. Son père est bien Thomas Jedusor Junior, un noble Moldu et sa mère est Merope Gaunt.

\- Gaunt ? releva de suite Théo. Ils sont considérés comme les derniers descendants de Serpentard.

\- Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi Voldemort se dit être l'Héritier de Serpentard, intervint Neville en hochant la tête. Et son don de Fourchelang.

\- Harry est également Fourchelang, fit remarquer Susan. Et il n'est pas l'Héritier de Serpentard, pourtant.

\- Harry tient ce pouvoir de Voldemort, intervint la cadette Weasley. Je pouvais parler Fourchelang pendant ma possession en Première Année. C'est comme ça que j'ai pu ouvrir la Chambre des Secrets et libérer le Basilic. Bien sûr, je ne peux plus le parler depuis.

\- Tu as obtenu une partie des pouvoirs de Voldemort pendant ta possession, intervint à son tour Luna, le visage sérieux. Le Journal de Jedusor est plus qu'un souvenir. Et Harry a obtenu _plus_ que le Don de Fourchelang le soir où Voldemort a essayé de les tuer Tristan et lui. Les deux sont liés, ils font _tous les deux_ partis d'un grand tout.

Tous se tournèrent vers Luna pour avoir plus d'explications, mais rapidement, son sourire distrait revint sur ses lèvres, et Harry sut qu'ils ne pourraient pas en savoir plus.

\- Et pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas venu nous rejoindre après ? insista Daphnée.

\- Je devais aller voir le Professeur Dumbledore, dit-il, décidant de ne pas révéler l'incident avec sa cicatrice à un si grand nombre.

Il leur faisait confiance, leur confierait sa vie, mais son lien avec Voldemort était un sujet trop sensible pour qu'il en parle à un aussi grand groupe.

\- Et nous prévenir ne t'es même pas venu à l'esprit ? s'enquit sa petite-amie.

\- Daphnée…

\- Tu m'as dit ce matin que tu ne venais pas à Pré-au-Lard parce que tu devais vérifier quelque chose concernant Voldemort, le coupa-t-elle d'une voix froide. Tu y es allé _seul_. Et tu t'étonnes que je m'énerve quand tu ne nous préviens pas que tu es revenu ? Si ce n'était pas pour Luna, j'aurais pu passer la journée à m'inquiéter ! Tu aurais pu être capturé ou même tué, et je ne l'aurais su que ce soir, tout simplement parce que tu n'as pas _pensé_ à nous prévenir !

Le Serpentard ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais sa petite-amie leva une main, l'interrompant à nouveau.

\- Tu n'es pas blessé et tu vas bien, ce qui est très bien, dit-elle, la voix légèrement brisée. Mais tu ne nous dis pas tout ! Je te connais, je sais que tu nous caches quelque chose par rapport à aujourd'hui, qu'il y a autre chose ! Et je sais que tu nous caches quelque chose depuis les vacances ! Je n'étais pas là, mais je te connais, Harry, je sais quand tu me mens.

\- Je ne mens pas, nia-t-il de suite. Je n'ai jamais promis de _tout_ vous dire, Daphnée. Et il y a des choses que je ne peux pas dire, _je n'en ai pas le droit_. Dumbledore me fait confiance sur certaines choses, tout comme Sirius et Remus, et je ne peux pas me permettre d'en parler à autant de monde.

\- Tu ne nous fais pas confiance ? intervint Hermione, les sourcils froncés.

\- Bien sûr que si, répondit de suite le jeune Lord Potter-Black. Et ce n'est pas une question de confiance. C'est une question de sécurité : nous sommes en Guerre, je ne peux pas me permettre de répéter tout ce qu'on me dit. Et puis, vous n'avez pas besoin de tout savoir, de toute façon. Si quelque chose vous concernait vraiment, je vous le dirais.

Daphnée renifla, ne semblant pas y croire, mais en voyant les autres acquiescer, elle ne dit rien de plus. L'Héritier Lupin soupçonnait sa petite-amie d'être plus inquiète qu'en colère. Et il comprenait. Si les rôles étaient inversés… Il secoua la tête, empêchant ses pensées de partir dans cette direction : il parlerait avec Daphnée après l'entraînement, mais en attendant, ils avaient du travail.

\- Je pense qu'il est temps de commencer, dit-il donc en se levant. La dernière fois, tout le monde ici à réussi à repousser l'Imperium. Certains mettent peut-être plus de temps que d'autres, mais c'est déjà encourageant : les Mangemorts auront forcément du mal à vous avoir, et –

\- Et Voldemort ? le coupa Cho, intervenant pour la première fois dans la conversation. Tu penses qu'on pourrait résister si c'était lui le lanceur ?

\- Tant que vous y croyez, je pense que vous pouvez, répondit-il d'une voix sûre. Voldemort est puissant, c'est sûr, mais personne ne lui a jamais résisté : le fait que vous y arriviez au début pourrait le déconcentrer et vous permettre de vous libérer. Je ne dis pas que cela sera facile, mais je pense que vous pourrez y arriver.

Et il ne mentait qu'à moitié : oui, Voldemort serait surement surpris que des adolescents arrivent à lui résister un minimum, mais Harry savait que s'il mettait toute la puissance nécessaire dans son sortilège, il pourrait les faire plier. Le jeune Lord comptait sur le fait que Voldemort aurait sûrement d'autres cibles que des adolescents qu'il considérait comme insignifiants, et que ses amis n'auraient qu'à faire face à des Mangemorts. C'était déjà trop, selon lui.

\- Aujourd'hui, on va réfléchir à un moyen de contrer les deux autres Impardonnables, reprit-il. Je sais qu'on nous enseigne que c'est impossible, mais il va falloir y réfléchir ensemble.

Il y eut un silence, ses « élèves » échangeant des regards perdus.

\- Des idées pour le Doloris ? les poussa-t-il.

\- J'imagine que les boucliers normaux ne fonctionnerait pas, intervint Tristan. Mais qu'en est-il des boucliers Runiques ? Ou de Magie Noire ?

\- C'est une très bonne idée, acquiesça Hermione, l'air agréablement surprise. Peut-être en couplant une Rune de Force avec une Rune de Protection ? Pour donner plus de puissance au bouclier. Mais il faudrait faire des recherches… Peut-être dans Usage des Runes pour se défendre, je sais qu'il est à la Bibliothèque. Et peut-être même dans –

\- Peux-tu vérifier cette théorie, Hermione ? la coupa doucement Harry. Avec Théo, peut-être ? Vous êtes les meilleurs en Runes, après tout.

\- Aucun problème, accepta le Serpentard.

\- Nous avons déjà une piste pour le Doloris, fit le Fourchelang. En avez-vous pour le Sortilège de Mort ?

\- Est-ce que tu sais comment tu y as survécu ? lui demanda Susan de but en blanc.

Tous se tournèrent vers elle, choqués. En voyant Neville ouvrir la bouche – surement pour envoyer balader la Poufsouffle –, Harry se décida à intervenir.

\- Oui, je sais, dit-il donc, et les regards se tournèrent à nouveau vers lui. Mais ce n'est pas une méthode que l'on peut utiliser en plein champ de bataille.

\- Tu sais ? intervint Tristan, l'air vraiment étonné.

\- Ton père ne t'a pas dit, comprit de suite le Serpentard. Donc oui, je sais, et on en parlera tous les deux. Lizzie devrait être présente aussi, ça la concerne après tout.

Tristan le fixa quelques secondes avant d'acquiescer, Harry reparti donc sur le sujet d'origine :

\- Comme le Doloris, peut-être qu'un bouclier assez puissant pourrait le rendre moins dangereux, mais je pense qu'il faut chercher ailleurs, dit-il. D'autres idées ?

\- Et si on déviait le Sortilège ? proposa Luna. En créant un mur devant nous qui le prendrait à notre place. Même un Avis pourrait faire l'affaire.

\- Pour que le Sortilège de Mort soit intercepté, tu veux dire, comprit leur « Professeur ». C'est une bonne idée. Tu peux essayer de faire des recherches sur les différentes méthodes possibles ?

\- Aucun souci, acquiesça la Serdaigle.

\- Je pense que cela sera suffisant pour aujourd'hui, fit Harry après quelques secondes. Le but était vraiment de réfléchir ensemble. Ce qui serait bien, c'est que chacun fasse des recherches la semaine prochaine et vienne avec au moins une idée qui pourrait servir de protection contre les deux autres Impardonnables. Je me doute que vous avez assez à faire, et je ne veux pas appeler ça des _devoirs_ … Mais cela pourrait sauver des vies, alors je pense que c'est important.

\- Je suis d'accord, acquiesça Tristan. Si cela peut éviter que l'un de nous ou l'un de nos proches ne meure à cause d'un de ses Sortilèges, je pense que ça vaut le coup de sacrifier quelques heures pour des recherches.

Les autres acquiescèrent, faisant sourire doucement Harry. La nouvelle maturité de son frère l'étonnait un peu plus tous les jours, et il était de plus en plus fier de lui.

\- Daphnée, je peux te parler ? demanda-t-il en voyant que tout le monde commençait à sortir.

La Serpentard se stoppa, faisant un signe à leurs amis de sortir, mais elle attendit qu'ils ne soient plus que tous les deux pour se retourner vers lui. Son masque impassible était en place, ce qui fit grimacer intérieurement l'adolescent.

\- Je t'avais promis une soirée à deux pour notre première Saint-Valentin, dit-il doucement.

Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, changeant la configuration de la pièce : désormais, la Salle sur Demande était une sorte de salon aux couleurs des Serpentard. Un feu ronflait tranquillement dans son âtre, un canapé était présent ainsi qu'une table basse, et plusieurs pouffes et fauteuils se trouvaient dans la pièce, tous ayant l'air plus confortable les uns que les autres.

\- Tu crois que cela suffira à te faire pardonner ? renifla sa petite-amie.

\- Non, mais je me suis dit que tu me donnerais l'occasion de m'expliquer, dit-il en s'installant sur un des fauteuils.

Il fit signe à la jeune femme de s'installer également, et elle choisit de s'asseoir sur le canapé, le fauteuil d'Harry étant à moins de deux mètres. Daphnée posa son regard sur le feu, n'accordant aucune attention à son petit-ami. Ce dernier soupira, mais il décida de commencer à parler.

\- Ma cicatrice a réagi quand je me suis retrouvé devant la maison des Gaunt, dit-il donc directement, attirant l'attention de sa fiancée. C'est pour ça que je suis allé voir Dumbledore, pour le prévenir. Et c'est aussi ça qui a fait que je ne vous ai pas rejoint. Après ma discussion avec Dumbledore, j'étais distrait et j'avais besoin de me changer les idées, donc j'ai rejoint Lizzie. Je suis désolé de t'avoir inquiété, vraiment. Mais…

\- Qu'est-ce qui a fait réagir ta cicatrice ? lui demanda-t-elle, clairement anxieuse.

\- Voldemort n'était pas là, si c'est ce que tu demandes, répondit-il, et il vit ses épaules se détendre. Et je ne pourrais pas te dire ce qui l'a fait réagir : il y a _quelque chose_ dans cette maison. Dumbledore m'a dit qu'il allait enquêter, et j'espère qu'il me tiendra au courant. Mais tous mes instincts m'ont mis en garde à l'instant où je me suis arrêté devant la maison.

La jeune fille ne dit rien pendant un long moment, se contentant de le fixer. Puis elle détourna les yeux.

\- Je suis désolée de m'être énervée, dit-elle doucement. Luna m'avait dit que tu étais ici, mais tu m'avais dit que tu viendrais nous rejoindre, j'étais inquiète et énervée, et… Je me suis défoulée sur toi. Je suis désolée, je sais que je n'aurais pas dû, mais…

\- Hey, la coupa-t-il doucement, se déplaçant pour s'installer à côté d'elle.

Il mit un bras autour de ses épaules, tirant sa fiancée vers lui pour qu'elle soit calée contre son torse. Un des bras de Daphnée s'enroula autour de sa taille alors qu'elle soupirait de contentement.

\- Je vais bien, dit-il doucement. Rien n'est arrivé, et on est en sécurité ici. Et je suis désolé, moi aussi. J'aurais dû vous prévenir que j'étais revenu, au moins en vous envoyant un mot.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire la prochaine fois, cingla-t-elle gentiment.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, mais il ne dit rien de plus, profitant de leur nouvelle proximité pour passer une dans ses cheveux. Il prit également sa main qui reposait sur sa taille, entremêlant leurs doigts.

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues heures, parlant de temps à autre, mais passant le plus clair de leur temps à profiter de la présence de l'autre, chose qu'il ne pouvait faire que rarement les autres jours. Ils rentrèrent dans la Salle Commune à minuit passé, et Harry remarqua de suite le Professeur Rogue les observer au bout du couloir. Ce dernier ne dit rien, se contentant d'un signe de tête avant de tourner les talons pour retourner dans son Bureau.

Le lendemain matin, le petit-déjeuner se passa dans une bien meilleure humeur que le dîner de la veille. Tous semblèrent comprendre que Daphnée et lui s'étaient expliqués, ce qui supprima la tension présente dans le groupe d'amis.

Le courrier arriva rapidement, emmenant avec lui _La Gazette du Sorcier_ , et Harry haussa un sourcil en voyant la Une.

 **Enquête au Véritasérum dans tous les services du Ministère de la Magie ! Tous les Mangemorts sont à Azkaban !**

\- Je suis étonné qu'il ait pu garder le secret aussi longtemps, marmonna Neville en se penchant par-dessus son épaule.

\- Vous saviez ? s'enquit Ginny.

\- Le premier interrogatoire s'est passé au Magenmagot, répondit Théo. Les pères de Malfoy et Parkinson ont été arrêtés. Mais c'était il y a un mois maintenant, je pensais vraiment que l'histoire sortirait plus tôt !

\- Heureusement que cela n'a pas été le cas, intervint à son tour Harry. Les Aurors ont mis deux semaines à s'occuper de tous les Départements et à organiser le transfert des Mangemorts à Azkaban. Je me demande comment la presse l'a appris… Toutes les personnes impliquées sont sous Serment, personne n'aurait pu lui en parler.

\- Il est possible que Fudge lui-même lui en ait parlé, dit Blaise. Après tout, politiquement, c'est un bon coup : il se sert de ce qui est arrivé au Nouvel An pour justifier son enquête, et il fait passer le message qu'avec lui aux commandes, les Mangemorts n'auront plus d'influence sur le Ministère – tout en mettant le blâme sur la précédente administration pour ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt.

\- Les temps étaient différents, fit Théo. Faire interroger tout le Ministère au Véritasérum aurait été impossible juste après la disparition de Voldemort. La plupart des procès étaient tardifs voir annuler, et c'était vraiment le chaos au Ministère…

\- Je me demande comment Fudge a eu cette idée, intervint Owen. Ça m'étonne de lui.

\- C'est normal, ce n'est pas son idée, répondit Luna avec un sourire. Je pense que l'on peut remercier notre cher Lord Potter-Black, pour ça.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Harry, qui lança un regard noir à Luna avant d'hausser les épaules.

\- Je n'ai pas de mérite à avoir, c'est l'idée de Dumbledore, à l'origine, dit-il.

\- Mais c'est toi qui en as parlé à Fudge, insista la Quatrième Année.

Le Serpentard leva les yeux au ciel, mais il ne dit rien de plus.

Toute la journée, il y eut de nombreuses conversations sur l'article de _La Gazette_. Et autant la plupart des étudiants s'accordaient à dire que cela aurait dû être fait depuis des années, autant certains se firent discrets du fait que des membres de leur famille avaient été arrêtés.

L'annonce de l'arrestation du père de Malfoy Junior signa le glas de sa position privilégié chez les Serpentard – position qui ne tenait déjà qu'un à un fil ces dernières années. Les quelques élèves ouvertement pro-Voldemort restèrent à ses côtés, mais les autres Sang Pur ayant une position plus neutre se rangèrent derrière Théo et Harry. Leurs positions étaient claires par rapport aux conflits avec Voldemort, mais c'était surtout le fait qu'ils étaient à eux deux assez puissants politiquement pour leur offrir une protection qui décida un bon nombre d'élèves.

Les Dirigeants se postèrent également clairement du côté d'Harry, étant assez intelligents pour comprendre qu'il était maintenant la personne ayant le plus de pouvoir politique dans leur Maison.

Malfoy ne sembla pas perturbé par la nouvelle disposition des pouvoirs chez les Serpentard, continuant de se pavaner avec arrogance dans le château entouré de ses suivants, et Harry comprit pourquoi quelques jours après l'article sur l'interrogatoire au Véritasérum.

\- « _**Évasion historique de la prison d'Azkaban ! Une vingtaine de Mangemorts se sont enfuis avec l'aide des Détraqueurs !**_ » lut-il le vendredi matin.

Les photos des prisonniers évadés s'étalaient en page deux et trois, et Harry en reconnut plusieurs, dont les trois Lestrange, Malfoy et d'autres Mangemorts connus pour leur rôle dans la Première Guerre. Le regard du Serpentard se dirigea vers Neville, qui fixait les photos des Lestrange avec haine, la mâchoire et les poings serrés.

A la fin de l'article, le journaliste (qui n'était pas Skeeter pour une fois) posait la question du rôle des Détraqueurs dans l'évasion, rappelant que la dernière fois qu'ils avaient agis contre les ordres du Ministère, ils étaient au service de Voldemort.

\- « _Peut-on continuer à douter des paroles du Professeur Dumbledore et de Tristan Potter concernant le retour de Vous-Savez-Qui, quand plusieurs de ses anciens alliés se remettent à travailler ensemble ?_ », lut Ginny à voix haute. Tu crois vraiment qu'ils remettent en cause la version du Ministère ? Qu'ils vont croire au retour de Voldemort ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry. Mais c'est un premier pas dans la bonne direction.

 _Et si les Détraqueurs avaient vraiment rejoint les rangs de Tom…_ , songea-t-il. _Il est temps de les entraîner au Patronus._

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre ! Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

Comme vous le voyez, l'entraînement avance, et je pense que vous avez deviné que l'entraînement au Patronus sera dans le prochain chapitre ! ^^

Je pense que tout est plutôt clair, mais si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas !

Oh, et l'énigme pour rentrer dans la Salle Commune de Serdaigle... J'ai fait exprès de ne pas mettre la réponse ! Prêt à relever le défi ? ;)

On se retrouve dans deux semaines (le 14/10) pour la suite !

 _ **SauleMarron19427** , pour vous servir !_


	23. Pleine Lune et attaques

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, hormis l'histoire et les quelques OC qui vont apparaître.

 **Bêta-Correctrice** : Kitty Madness

 **Statut** : 23 chapitres, en cours d'écriture (sur 26 chapitre en tout).

 **Merci aux revieweurs** : takanima, Love maraudeurs, Rose-Eliade, LadyMaiShakespeare, Loup bleu, Mel, Miss lyli, Poussy, Miss Homme Enceinte 2, stormtooper2, Pims10, Aya31, Oxytomire, Elwenn Snape, A, Aurelie Malfoy, Jahnger, Joshiroo.

Merci également à tous ceux qui ont mis cette fic en favoris et en follow !

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 _Love maraudeurs_ : Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que tu aimeras mon Tome VI, donc ! :)

 _Loup bleu_ : Merci pour ta review ! :D

 _Mel_ : Merci pour ta review ! L'entraînement au Patronus est un peu plus bas ;)

 _Aya31_ : Merci pour ta review ! :)

 _A_ : Merci pour ta review ! C'est vrai que j'ai du mal à caser des moments avec Lizzie, mais j'essaye, promis ! ^^

* * *

Voilà le chapitre de cette semaine, on arrive à la fin de l'année !

Bonne lecture ! o/

* * *

Chapitre Vingt-Deux :

Toute la journée, l'évasion des Mangemorts fut le sujet conversation principal dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Et certains élèves se retrouvèrent sous le feu des projecteurs, que ce soit à cause de leur lien de parenté avec un ou plusieurs prisonniers évadés – comme Malfoy Junior – ou leur lien avec certaines victimes – comme Susan et Neville.

Le Gryffondor, d'ailleurs, avait à peine desserré les dents depuis que _La Gazette_ était arrivée au petit-déjeuner. Et plus les heures passaient, plus Harry le voyait se tendre face aux chuchotements qui le suivaient dans le couloir, ou encore face aux regards de pitié qu'on lui adressait.

Sans lui demander son avis, le Serpentard l'attrapa après leur dernier cours de la journée – Potions – pour s'enfermer avec lui dans une salle de classe non utilisée. Aucun de leurs amis ne fit de commentaires, continuant leur chemin pour se rendre dans la Salle Commune.

\- _Quoi ?!_ lui cracha le filleul de Remus dès que la porte fut fermée.

Le Fourchelang ne fit qu'hausser un sourcil, verrouillant la porte et plaçant un Sortilège de Silence sur la pièce avant de se tourner une nouvelle fois vers son ami.

\- Comment vas-tu ? lui demanda-t-il doucement.

\- D'après toi ? s'écria le jeune Lord. Tout le monde me fixe comme si j'étais une bête de foire, certains se sont même permis de me voir pour me parler de mes parents ! Et les trois connards qui ont torturés mes parents à la folie viennent de s'évader ! Alors comment je vais, d'après toi ?

Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- Je comprends que la situation soit difficile pour toi, lui dit-il doucement. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour passer tes nerfs sur moi, tu sais.

Le visage de Neville se décomposa de suite, et il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, soufflant doucement pour retrouver son calme.

\- Je suis désolé, dit-il ensuite. J'ai juste du mal à… Ils sont dehors, en liberté. Et je n'ai qu'une envie : sortir de cette École et les poursuivre pour leur faire payer ce qu'ils ont fait à ma famille. Je sais que c'est stupide, que je ne fais pas le poids face à eux, mais –

\- Tu veux te venger, c'est normal, l'interrompit calmement l'autre Lord. Je comprends. Mais Nev, je ne pourrais pas – je ne pourrais pas te perdre. Alors _s'il te plaît_ , promet-moi que tu ne feras rien de stupide. Si quelque chose t'arrivais… On a déjà perdu Laura, je ne pourrais pas –

\- Je sais, le coupa à son tour le Rouge-et-Or. Et je ne vais pas les poursuivre. Grand-Mère m'enfermerait au Manoir si elle savait.

Il se figea soudainement, semblant réaliser quelque chose, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

\- Oh Merlin, souffla-t-il. Grand-Mère ! Elle doit être dans un état…

\- Pourquoi ne demandes-tu pas l'autorisation de rentrer chez toi ce week-end ? suggéra Harry en comprenant l'inquiétude de son ami – savoir que la Lady Londubat se retrouvait seule après la nouvelle ne le rassurait pas non plus. Je ne pense pas que Dumbledore t'en empêche, tant que tu es revenu pour les cours lundi.

\- Je pense que je vais faire ça, dit-il en hochant la tête. Et je viendrais évidemment demain pour notre entraînement. C'est le moment d'apprendre le Patronus.

\- C'est ce que j'ai prévu, acquiesça son « Professeur ». Si les Détraqueurs sont passés du côté de Tom, que vous sachiez vous défendre contre eux devient une priorité. J'espère que vous n'en aurez jamais besoin, mais on ne sait jamais.

\- Je suis d'accord, dit Neville, puis il soupira à nouveau avant de revenir au sujet d'origine. Je vais aller voir Dumbledore tout de suite, en espérant qu'il me laisse partir sans problèmes. Si tu ne me vois pas au dîner, c'est que j'ai pu aller au Manoir.

\- Pas de problème, fit le Serpentard alors qu'ils sortaient de la salle. Je dois passer voir Sirius. Bonne chance avec Dumbledore !

Le Gryffondor lui fit un sourire, puis ils se séparèrent, Harry prenant la direction du Troisième Étage, où se trouvait le Bureau de son Parrain.

\- Tiens, que fais-tu là ? s'exclama ce dernier en l'apercevant devant sa porte.

\- Je voulais te voir, répondit Harry en entrant dans la pièce. Je voulais savoir si tu pouvais être présent à l'entraînement demain soir. Je vais commencer les Patronus, et je me suis dit que tu pourrais nous aider.

\- Tu n'as pas vraiment besoin de moi, lui fit remarquer l'Animagus Chien.

\- Je ne veux pas leur donner l'impression que c'est trop facile, argumenta le Cinquième Année. Le Patronus est un sort compliqué, et le fait que je sache le faire depuis deux ans ne va pas vraiment dans ce sens. Je veux qu'ils comprennent qu'ils vont avoir besoin de se concentrer. Et je ne pourrais pas tous les gérer en même temps. D'habitude, on fait le premier essai ensemble et je fais deux groupes : un avec moi et l'autre avec soit Neville, soit Ginny soit Tristan – cela dépend de qui se débrouille le mieux ce jour-là. Mais là, je serai le seul à pouvoir faire un Patronus. Avoir quelqu'un d'autre qui sait déjà le faire pour les gérer m'aidera.

Sirius avait hoché plusieurs fois la tête pendant sa tirade, et il lui sourit quand il eut fini.

\- Je viendrai avec plaisir, gamin, lui répondit-il. Et je pense que Remus devrait venir aussi : comme tu l'as dit, c'est un sort compliqué, on ne sera pas trop de trois pour aider tout le monde.

\- La Pleine Lune est ce soir, lui rappela Harry. Il sera sûrement fatigué.

\- Il aura le temps de se reposer, ne t'inquiète pas, dit l'ancien Lord. Et je pense que cela lui fera plaisir d'aider. Tu lui manques.

\- Il me manque aussi, souffla l'adolescent en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

Il avait appris à vivre avec le fait qu'il ne voyait pas ses Tuteurs pendant de longs mois durant l'année scolaire. Mais depuis le début de sa Cinquième Année, il avait plus de mal. Le décès de Cédric, ses rêves concernant Voldemort, ses nouvelles responsabilités au Magenmagot, les relations politiques qu'il devait entretenir – notamment avec Fudge – et plus récemment le décès de Laura avaient fait qu'il avait beaucoup plus de mal à supporter la distance avec Sirius et Remus.

Son Parrain était revenu enseigner à Poudlard après le départ d'Ombrage, il le voyait donc au moins une fois par semaine, ce qui l'avait soulagé. Mais il n'avait pas vu Remus depuis son retour début janvier, et le Loup-Garou lui manquait cruellement.

Alors que Sirius avait toujours été le parent cool et amusant, Remus avait pris la place du parent sérieux avec qui on pouvait parler de tous les sujets. Ayant été ostracisés une bonne partie de sa vie à cause de son statut de Lycanthrope, l'ancien Préfet n'avait jamais jugé Harry, peu importe ce qu'il avait pu lui dire. Sirius non plus, bien évidemment, mais c'était différent.

Et depuis Noël, depuis la révélation de la Prophétie… Depuis qu'il savait qu'il faudrait qu'il devienne _un meurtrier_ pour mettre fin à la nouvelle Guerre, le Fourchelang sentait le besoin de lui parler plus souvent. Alors oui, il pouvait se servir des Miroirs à Double Sens, mais ce n'était pas la même chose. La situation était différente : Sirius et Remus l'avaient protégés depuis son adoption, et maintenant…

Maintenant, il avait un rôle actif dans la Guerre, en tant que Survivant et seule personne capable de vaincre Lord Voldemort. Et il voulait participer, il voulait se battre et il voulait faire en sorte de protéger ses proches contre Tom et ses sbires. Mais certains jours, il voulait aussi s'enfermer au Manoir Black et ne plus jamais en sortir, rester en sécurité sans se soucier du monde extérieur. Parce qu'il avait seulement quinze ans et le poids du monde sur les épaules. Et que c'était _trop_.

Mais il ne pouvait pas le dire, parce que l'Ordre et ses amis comptaient sur lui. Et il ne voulait pas les décevoir. Mais l'époque où il n'était qu'un petit garçon protégé par ses Tuteurs et qui n'avait rien d'autre à faire que _vivre_ et profiter de la vie lui manquait.

\- Tout va bien, gamin ? intervint doucement Sirius en s'approchant de lui.

La voix de son Parrain le sortit de ses pensées et il se tourna vers lui en essayant de reprendre un visage impassible, mais il y arriva trop tard. Les sourcils de l'ancien Lord Black se froncèrent, et il fit apparaître deux fauteuils d'un geste de sa Baguette.

\- Harry ? dit-il quand ils furent assis.

\- Tu n'as jamais eu envie de partir ? lui demanda l'adolescent sans pouvoir se contrôler. De dire à Dumbledore d'aller se faire voir, et de quitter ce pays ? De quitter la Guerre ?

Les sourcils de son Parrain se froncèrent davantage, et l'Animagus Tigre se rendit soudain compte de ce qu'il avait dit. Il se figea, attendant la réponse : attendant la _déception_ , la _colère_ …

\- Tous les jours, lui répondit finalement Sirius, et il releva la tête, les yeux écarquillés. Depuis que Voldemort est revenu, je n'arrête pas de me dire qu'on n'aurait jamais dû revenir ici, qu'on aurait dû rester en France et t'envoyer à Beaubâtons. On n'en a pas parlé, mais je sais que Remus se dit parfois la même chose. Et si c'est ce que tu veux, tu n'as qu'un mot à dire.

Il disait la vérité, le jeune homme le savait. S'il le voulait, il pourrait avoir quitté l'Angleterre dans la nuit. Il n'avait qu'à le demander. Et c'était tellement tentant…

Mais cela voudrait dire abandonner ses amis. Abandonner Daphnée, Neville, Luna… Abandonner Tristan et Élizabeth. Abandonner Dumbledore, l'Ordre et leur combat. Cela voulait aussi dire laisser Voldemort gagner. Laisser l'assassin de son Grand-Père, de Cédric et de Laura gagner. Laisser les agresseurs de Kevin gagner, eux qui croyaient tant à la Suprématie des Sang-Pur.

Et plus que tout, cela voudrait dire décevoir Sirius et Remus – ses parents, qui avaient risqués leurs vies pour lui plus d'une fois, qui l'avaient adopté alors qu'ils auraient pu le laisser chez les Dursley, qui l'avaient aimé comme leur propre enfant toutes ces années... Décevoir Espérance, aussi.

Et il ne pouvait pas faire ça.

\- Si tu savais comme j'aimerais, des fois, souffla-t-il finalement. Mais je ne pourrais pas vous faire ça. Je ne pourrais pas vous décevoir tous les deux.

\- On ne serait pas déçu, le contredit de suite Sirius. Remus et moi sommes prêts à tout pour te protéger, Harry. Et si on doit fuir comme des lâches pour te garder en vie, on le fera.

\- Très Serpentard, plaisanta doucement le Cinquième Année.

\- Que le courage des Gryffondor aille se faire voir, cracha presque son Parrain en réponse.

L'adolescent haussa les sourcils, surpris par la réaction véhémente de son Tuteur. Ce dernier ferma les yeux quelques secondes, soupirant profondément pour se calmer.

\- Tu es notre _fils_ , Harry, dit-il après un temps de silence. Et tu comprendras quand tu auras des enfants, mais… On fera tout ce qu'il faudra pour te protéger. Y compris laisser l'Angleterre se débrouiller avec notre cher Mage Noir. Tu es le seul qui puisse nous en empêcher : si tu veux rester et ta battre, on restera, mais si tu veux partir… Ne choisis pas le combat parce que tu penses que c'est ce qu'on attend de toi, gamin. Parce que ce n'est pas vrai. On veut juste que tu sois heureux. Heureux et _en sécurité_. Et si tu es plus heureux loin de la Guerre, ainsi soit-il.

\- Je pense que tout le monde serait plus heureux loin de la Guerre, plaisanta à nouveau le Serpentard, puis il reprit un visage sérieux. Merci. De vouloir me protéger envers et contre tout. Mais je crois que je ne pourrais jamais vivre avec moi-même si je les abandonnais tous.

Sirius ne fit que le fixer pendant de longues secondes avant d'acquiescer, sa main venant serrer son épaule avant qu'il ne se réinstalle correctement sur son fauteuil.

\- Ça te dirait de nous accompagner ce soir ? demanda-t-il ensuite.

\- Ce soir ? répéta Harry. Tu veux dire pour la Pleine Lune ? Vraiment ?

\- A moins que tu penses que tu ne pourras pas gérer, se moqua doucement son Parrain, se prenant un regard noir en réponse. Tu t'entraînes à rester son ta forme Animagus pendant des heures d'affilés depuis le début de ta Quatrième Année. Je pense que tu as le droit de venir, maintenant.

\- Ce serait génial ! s'exclama l'adolescent en se levant d'un bond, toutes pensées moroses envolées.

Passer la Pleine Lune avec Sirius et Remus, c'était un rêve de gosse qui se réalisait ! Le rêve de pouvoir être là pour Remus dans les moments les plus difficiles de sa vie.

\- Allons-y, alors ! sourit son Tuteur en se levant, se dirigeant vers ses appartements – qui se situaient juste derrière son Bureau.

Appartements qu'il n'utilisait jamais, puisqu'il rentrait tous les soirs pour dormir au Square Grimmaurd, mais cela allait avec son métier de Professeur. Et c'est seulement en arrivant devant la cheminée qu'Harry se souvint qu'il avait quelques personnes à prévenir avant de quitter Poudlard, sous risque de se faire écharper à son retour demain.

\- Attend, dit-il donc à son Parrain. Je dois envoyer un message à Daphnée pour lui dire que je ne reviendrais pas avant demain.

Il se dirigea à nouveau dans le Bureau, s'empara d'un bout de parchemin et d'une plume et griffonna rapidement un message pour sa petite-amie.

 _Je rentre avec Sirius ce soir pour passer la soirée avec Remus et lui._

 _Je serais de retour demain dans la journée,_

 _Harry,_

 _XO._

Le message était court, mais cela suffirait pour la rassurer elle et les autres.

\- Dobby ! appela-t-il, et l'Elfe apparut instantanément. Est-ce que tu pourrais donner ça à Daphnée en essayant d'être discret ? Merci.

La petite Créature repartit sans attendre – un énorme sourire aux lèvres –, Harry rejoignit donc son Parrain vers la cheminée.

\- Tu as peur d'une nouvelle crise de ta douce ? ricana ce dernier.

\- Très drôle, Siri, grogna l'adolescent.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils se retrouvaient dans la cuisine du Manoir Black. Remus, qui était en train de prendre un thé et les attendant – en attendant Sirius, plutôt – releva la tête en les entendant arriver, et il fronça les sourcils en voyant Harry.

Son regard se déplaça vers Sirius, interrogateur, et l'adolescent ne vit pas ce que dit ou fit son Parrain, mais son second Tuteur acquiesça avant de se tourner vers lui.

\- Shadow a décidé de nous rejoindre pour l'appel de la Lune ? dit-il avec un sourire.

Shadow était le surnom que les deux anciens Maraudeurs avaient donné à sa force Animagus : de par sa couleur noire et le fait que les Tigres étaient connus pour être très discret quand il le voulait, ils avaient trouvés cela pertinents. Harry, qui n'avait pas eu son mot à dire, s'était contenté de lever les yeux au ciel à leur annonce, mais il n'avait pas refusé le surnom, qui était donc resté.

\- Il était temps, si tu veux mon avis ! s'exclama-t-il.

Remus ne fit que secouer la tête, et les deux autres s'installèrent avec lui à la table de la cuisine. Une heure plus tard, Kreattur leur apportait le dîner. Et c'est après le dîner qu'ils commencèrent à se préparer pour la nuit.

Sirius fit un sac de vêtements, sans oublier le flacon de Potions Tue-Loup – que Sirius se procurait auprès de Rogue –, auquel il ajouta une boîte de nourriture préparée par leur Elfe quand il redescendit dans la cuisine pour leur départ dans la Manoir Black dans lequel Harry avait grandi. Le Manoir étant situé au milieu de la campagne, et une forêt faisant partie de la propriété, c'était le meilleur endroit pour que la nuit de Remus se passe au mieux.

Quand Harry était jeune, avant qu'il ne rentre à Poudlard, Sirius et Remus faisaient toujours en sorte de l'éloigner du Manoir les soirs de Pleine Lune. Généralement, il dormait chez sa Tante Andromeda et son Oncle Ted (lui et Dora avaient passés son enfance à les faire tourner en bourrique), mais il lui arrivait également d'aller chez Espérance et Lyall, ou encore de passer la nuit chez les Latour ou les Delacour, les deux Famille étant au courant de la condition de Remus.

\- Tout le monde est prêt ? fit Sirius.

\- Autant que faire se peut, grimaça légèrement Lunard.

Même si les Pleines Lunes n'étaient plus douloureuses grâce à la Potion Tue-Loup, ce n'est pas une période du mois qu'il appréciait particulièrement, ce qu'Harry pouvait comprendre.

\- Tout va bien se passer, lui souffla Sirius en attrapant sa main. On se débrouille depuis vingt-quatre, et c'est encore plus facile depuis qu'il y a la Potion. _Tout va bien se passer_.

En disant cela, il avait fini par prendre le visage de son amant entre ses mains, le fixant dans les yeux. Voulant leur donner un semblant d'intimité, Harry détourna le regard, et c'est après trente-sept secondes – il s'était amusé à compter pour s'occuper – qu'il vit Remus se détendre du coin de l'œil.

\- Allons-y, dit-il d'une voix sûre.

\- _Manoir Black, Pyrénées Atlantique !_ fit Sirius en jetant dans la poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre.

Le feu tourna au vert émeraude, et quelques secondes plus tard, le Parrain d'Harry avait disparu. Remus lui fit signe d'y aller, il le suivit donc sans attendre. Et alors qu'il était retombé sur ses pieds depuis moins de cinq secondes, Remus apparut à son tour.

\- Maintenant, on va dans la cabane, dit Patmol en se dirigeant vers le jardin.

A la lisière de la forêt se trouvait une petite cabane en bois d'environ vingt mètres carrés. Sirius, Remus et Harry l'avaient construite quand ce dernier était enfant, et il l'utilisait comme « point de départ » à chaque Pleine Lune. Une fois à l'intérieur, Sirius rangea le sac de vêtements sur une des étagères, puis sortit le flacon de Potions que Remus s'empresser d'avaler.

Il enleva ensuite sa chemise et son pantalon, et se glissa sous un plaid avant de s'installer au sol. Les deux autres le rejoignirent, et ils discutèrent pendant une petite demi-heure, avant que les premiers symptômes de la transformation n'apparaissent.

Au milieu d'une phrase, Remus se figea, son souffle se coupant d'un coup. Il ferma ensuite les yeux en serrant les dents, puis se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Sirius se tourna de suite vers Harry :

\- Transforme-toi, lui dit-il, et il attendit que le Tigre Noir apparaisse avant de faire de même.

Patmol frotta sa truffe contre la tête de Remus, lui léchant doucement le bras pour essayer de le réconforter. Mais alors qu'un éclat de lune se faisait visible par la fenêtre, l'ancien Préfet s'effondra au sol avec un cri de douleur, cri qui fit réagir Harry.

Shadow s'avança à son tour, s'allongeant de sorte à faire reposer la tête de Remus sur son flanc et de pouvoir passer sa truffe dans ses cheveux. Son Tuteur s'appuya contre lui de tout son poids, étonnamment léger avec la perception animale qu'avait maintenant Harry, son corps se mettant à trembler sans qu'il ne puisse le contrôler.

Il poussa un autre cri, Shadow se mit donc à ronronner pour essayer de le calmer, alors que Patmol couinait doucement devant Remus. Il ne fallut pas plus de cinq minutes pour que Remus achève sa transformation, et que Lunard se dresse devant les deux autres, mais ce furent cinq des plus longues minutes qu'Harry n'eut jamais vécu.

Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il comprit pourquoi ses Tuteurs avaient toujours refusé qu'il les accompagne avant aujourd'hui. Être témoin d'une telle souffrance… Le mouvement de Lunard le sortit de ses pensées, et il se redressa rapidement sur ses pattes.

Les trois animaux sortirent rapidement de la cabane, et de suite, Lunard sauta sur Patmol pour jouer, ce que le Chien noir ne refusa pas, émettant un petit jappement avant de se mettre à courir autour du Loup, comme pour l'amuser.

Shadow passa les deux premières heures à observer les formes animales de ces Tuteurs se tourner autour. Et il était persuadé que si Sirius avait été une Louve… Secouant la tête pour éviter ses pensées de partir dans cette direction, il continua de les observer sans intervenir.

Ce fut ainsi jusqu'à ce que Lunard vienne le chercher, le poussant au niveau du flanc pour le faire se remettre sur ses quatre pattes – il avait fini par s'allonger pour les regarder – et ne se mette à courir sur quelques mètres avant de revenir le chercher, et de recommencer son manège. Comprenant son intention, Shadow se mit à courir soudainement, bientôt poursuivi par Lunard et Patmol.

Et autant le Loup réussi à tenir la distance, autant le Chien finit par abandonner, prenant à son tour le rôle d'observateur. Ils coururent pendant une bonne heure avant de se diriger vers l'étang présent dans la forêt pour se désaltérer. Patmol les rejoignit, et ils passèrent le reste de la nuit près du point d'eau, jouant et se reposant à tour de rôle.

Le lendemain matin, ils retournèrent à la cabane quelques temps avant le lever du soleil, pour ne pas que Remus attrape froid en se retransformant sur le sol. Ils étaient arrivés depuis dix minutes quand Lunard se mit à couiner. Comprenant ce qu'il se passait, Shadow et Patmol s'allongèrent à ses côtés, et quelques minutes plus tard, Remus réapparaissait.

Aussitôt, Sirius se retransforma, prenant son compagnon dans ses bras pour l'installer sur le canapé présent dans la cabane. Il lui mit ensuite le plaid dessus, puis alla prendre la boîte de nourriture préparé par Kreattur dans son sac.

Caressant doucement ses cheveux, il réveilla Remus pour lui faire manger quelques madeleines, puis lui donna une Potion calmante qui l'endormit à nouveau. Il récupéra ensuite sa Baguette – qu'il avait laissée dans le sac pendant la nuit – s'en servant pour habiller magiquement Remus. Puis il le prit à nouveau dans ses bras en prenant la direction de la sortie, Shadow sur ses talons.

Ils traversèrent le jardin dans le silence, et c'est seulement avant d'entrer dans le Manoir que Sirius se tourna vers son Filleul :

\- Transforme-toi, Harry, lui dit-il avec un sourire. Remus te tuerait si tu mettais de la boue partout avec tes grosses pattes.

Shadow acquiesça, et quelques secondes plus tard, le Cinquième Année de Serpentard avait repris forme humaine. Ils se dirigèrent de suite vers la chambre de Sirius et Remus, et l'ancien Lord installa confortablement son amant avant de le border. Il déposa ensuite un baiser sur son front puis se tourna vers Harry, plaçant un bras autour de ses épaules.

\- Au lit, gamin, cela ne te fera pas de mal, lui dit-il en prenant la direction de la chambre de l'adolescent.

Ce dernier acquiesça, conscient qu'il lui fallait récupérer de sa nuit : garder sa forme Animagus pendant aussi longtemps était exténuant, même pour un Sorcier entraîné. Et pendant ses entraînements, il n'avait jamais eu à tenir compagnie à un Lunard en bonne forme.

Avant de refermer la porte de sa chambre, Sirius se tourna une dernière fois vers lui :

\- Je suis fier de toi, gamin, et je sais que Remus l'est aussi, dit-il avec un mince sourire. Tu t'es bien débrouillé, cette nuit, et tu m'as bien aidé pour occuper Lunard. Maintenant repose-toi, tu le mérites.

C'est donc avec le sourire qu'Harry s'endormit, content d'avoir pu aider son Tuteur.

\- Te voilà enfin ! s'exclama Blaise en le voyant arriver.

Ses amis l'attendaient devant la Salle sur Demande, ayant apparemment décidé de ne pas entrer dans la pièce tant qu'il ne serait pas là.

\- J'ai prévenu que je partais, fit-il remarquer avec un sourire.

\- Tu as retenu la leçon, c'est vrai, acquiesça Daphnée avec un sourire.

La réponse de sa petite-amie fit ricaner Sirius, mais Harry ne s'en préoccupa pas, serrant discrètement la main de la Lady Greengass avant de commencer à faire les allers et retours nécessaires devant la Tapisserie pour faire apparaître leur salle d'entraînement.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils étaient installés sur leurs fauteuils habituels, à attendre que les autres arrivent. Sirius et Remus, eux, observaient la pièce que leur fils avait créé, semblant impressionnés.

Il ne fallut pas cinq minutes pour que les autres arrivent, et Harry décida d'entrer dans le vif du sujet :

\- Je sais que je vous avais demandé de faire des recherches sur comment résister aux Impardonnables, mais j'ai changé mes plans, dit-il donc. L'évasion des Mangemorts fait penser que les Détraqueurs sont retournés du côté de Tom, il devient donc primordial que vous appreniez à vous défendre contre eux. C'est pour ça que Sirius et Remus sont là, ils vont m'aider.

\- Es-tu sûr qu'on peut y arriver ? intervint Hermione. Dans tous les livres que j'ai lu, il est dit que le Patronus est un des Sortilèges les plus difficiles à maîtriser, et que peu de Sorciers y arrivent avant leur Septième Année, et encore.

\- Harry y arrive depuis deux ans, fit remarquer Ginny.

\- Mais Harry n'est pas un Sorcier comme les autres, intervint à son tour Tristan. Je n'ai pas beaucoup lu de livres sur le sujet, mais on m'a toujours dit que le Patronus était un des sorts les plus compliqués.

\- Et c'est vrai, intervint Remus d'une voix calme. Mais peu de Sorciers de votre âge peuvent faire ce que vous faites toutes les semaines ici. Oui, le Patronus est compliqué, mais de ce qu'Harry nous explique sur vos leçons, je pense que vous en serez capable.

\- Évidemment, cela ne se fera pas en une semaine, enchaîna Sirius. Vous allez échouer, mais vous allez recommencer encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que vous y arriviez. Et ce n'est pas une compétition : le but est que vous puissiez vous défendre en cas d'attaque.

Tous hochèrent la tête, puis se tournèrent à nouveau vers Harry, l'air concentré.

\- La formule du Sortilège de Patronus est _Spero Patronum_ , dit-il. Pour pouvoir crée un Patronus, vous devez vous concentrer sur un souvenir heureux, le souvenir le plus heureux dont vous pouvez vous souvenir. Et si un souvenir ne suffit pas, vous pouvez penser à plusieurs choses, à des émotions et des ressentis. Le but est d'être le plus heureux possible au moment de lancer le sort.

Ses « élèves » hochèrent la tête, semblant enregistrer ses paroles.

\- On va faire trois groupes : un sera avec moi, l'autre avec Sirius et l'autre avec Remus, ce sera plus simple que si on essayait tous ensemble, dit-il ensuite. Tristan, Ron, Fred, Georges et Luna, vous êtes avec moi Susan, Hermione, Neville, Astoria et Owen, vous êtes avec Remus Cho, Daphnée, Théo, Blaise et Ginny, avec Sirius.

Tous acquiescèrent, et Harry ferma les yeux quelques secondes, créant trois « espaces » pour que les trois groupes puissent travailler indépendamment les uns des autres.

\- Bien, dit-il en se tournant vers les cinq devant lui. Rappelez-vous, un souvenir heureux : il doit être puissant, et vous devez le laisser vous imprégner. Il faut vous concentrer.

\- A quoi est-ce que tu penses en faisant ton Patronus ? l'interrogea Ron, se figeant un instant avant de poursuivre. Si ce n'est pas indiscret, bien sûr.

\- Ça l'est un peu, plaisanta doucement le Serpentard. Je pense à Sirius et Remus. Et à mon ancien meilleur ami, Kevin.

Le cadet Weasley hocha la tête, ne poussant pas plus le sujet.

\- Fermez les yeux, et essayez de trouver votre souvenir, fit Harry après quelques secondes. Ignorez tout le reste, et fouillez votre mémoire.

Ils hochèrent tous les cinq la tête, fermant les yeux comme il le leur demandait.

Après plusieurs minutes, il vit leurs physionomies changer : leurs visages se détendaient, et un mince sourire apparaissant sur leurs lèvres… Le dernier à rouvrir les yeux fut Tristan, qui planta son regard directement dans celui d'Harry. Les deux frères se fixèrent pendant quelques secondes avant que le jeune Lord ne se racle la gorge, détournant les yeux pour se tourner vers les autres.

\- Qui veut essayer en premier ? demanda-t-il.

Sans surprise, ce fut Luna qui s'avança. Elle ferma les yeux à nouveau pendant un court moment avant de les rouvrir, tirant sa Baguette et la pointant vers le plafond.

\- _Spero Patronum_ , souffla-t-elle doucement.

Un nuage de fumée sortit de sa Baguette – bien plus gros que celui d'Harry pour son premier essai – mais aucune forme n'apparut.

\- Excellent, Luna ! s'exclama le Fourchelang, impressionné. C'était vraiment très bien pour un premier essai, et je pense que tu as trouvé le bon souvenir. Continue comme ça, et tu y arriveras rapidement. A qui le tour ?

Les jumeaux s'avancèrent en même temps, et Harry ne protesta pas : Fred et Georges était réellement deux parties d'un seul et même individu, il trouvait donc cela normal qu'ils veuillent essayer ensemble.

Leurs sorts furent moins bons que celui de Luna, mais c'était un bon début. Tout comme celui de Ron, qui passa après eux. Tristan, quand à lui, fut le seul autre de son groupe à créer un nuage blanc d'une assez bonne proportion, ce qui ne l'étonnait pas outre mesure. Son cadet avait du potentiel, et son entraînement avait développé sa Puissance Magique plus tôt que prévu.

Pendant les mois qui suivirent, la vie à Poudlard de leur groupe fut rythmée par leurs entraînements et par leurs révisions pour les BUSES, sans compter le Quidditch pour Harry, Ginny, Cho, Tristan, les Jumeaux et Ron. Ils continuèrent de travailler sur les Patronus, n'y passant des fois qu'une moitié de séances pour continuer l'entraînement en Sortilèges de Guérison, d'Attaques et de Défense.

Harry, Sirius et Remus firent tourner les groupes qu'ils prenaient en charge, mais les groupes en eux-mêmes restèrent les mêmes. Fin avril, le premier Patronus Corporel apparut : sans surprise, ce fut Luna qui y parvint la première, la Quatrième Année ayant une étrange facilité avec le Patronus, qu'elle-même ne s'expliquait pas. Sa Chouette fit le tour de la pièce en hululant doucement, suivi des yeux par une Serdaigle souriante.

Tristan et Neville la suivirent deux semaines plus tard, faisant apparaître un Cerf – et vu les regards de Sirius et Remus, le Cerf en question devait être Cornedrue – et un Lion au milieu de la Salle sur Demande.

Les autres y arrivèrent petit à petit, et mi-mai, de nombreux Patronus furent visibles dans leur salle d'entraînement : la Sirène de Cho, le Cheval de Ginny, le Lapin d'Astoria, les Hyènes des Jumeaux, le Chien de Ron, l'Ours de Susan, l'Aigle de Théo, le Renard de Blaise et le Lièvre d'Owen.

Mais les deux Patronus qui surprirent le plus Harry furent ceux de Daphnée et d'Hermione.

La Préfète de Gryffondor parvint à faire apparaître son Patronus une semaine après Tristan et Neville, et si Harry s'attendait à voir une autre chouette apparaître – symbole d'intelligence – ce ne fut pas le cas. A la place, une biche fit le tour de la pièce au galop, suivi du regard par tous.

Et en se rappelant que le Patronus de son frère était un Cerf, les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent : les Patronus étaient rarement correspondants entre deux personnes, et cela pouvait vouloir dire deux choses. Soit que les Magies des personnes en question étaient liés – comme c'était le cas pour les Jumeaux –, soit qu'ils correspondaient parfaitement l'un à l'autre. Et en voyant Tristan et Hermione rougir, le Serpentard se dit qu'il n'avait pas été le seule à comprendre.

Il ne fit pas de commentaires, mais il ne se gêna pas pour taquiner son cadet la semaine qui suivit. Moqueries que ce dernier put lui retourner après la séance d'après : en effet, Daphnée avait à son tour réussit à faire apparaître son Patronus. Et le jeune Lord fut tellement surpris de voir Shadow apparaître qu'il le fixa la bouche ouverte pendant de longues secondes, avant de réussir à reprendre un visage presque impassible. Daphnée avait le visage légèrement rosé, mais elle ne détourna pas les yeux quand il se tourna vers elle. Et il fallut que Sirius fasse claquer ses doigts devant ses yeux pour qu'il quitte sa petite-amie du regard.

Les deux semaines d'examen semblèrent passer en vitesse accéléré, et avant de se rendre compte, Harry et ses amis se retrouvaient à la Table des Serpentard, à moins d'une semaine de leur départ de Poudlard. Une sortie à Pré-au-Lard avait lieu le jour même, mais ils avaient décidés de rester se détendre au Château, le village étant probablement infestés de monde à cette époque de l'année.

\- Tout va bien ? s'enquit Daphnée en se rapprochant de lui, prenant discrètement sa main dans la sienne.

Ils étaient en ce moment même en train de déjeuner, et la Grande Salle semblait plus vide que jamais. En effet, Harry et ses amis étaient les seuls – hormis les Premiers et Deuxièmes Années – à ne pas avoir fait le déplacement à Pré-au-Lard.

\- J'ai hâte de rentrer au Manoir, avoua-t-il doucement. L'année a été dure. Pour tout le monde. Et même si je pense que l'été sera également mouvementé, j'espère pouvoir me reposer un minimum.

\- Tu crois que l'on pourra se voir, cet été ? demanda doucement sa petite-amie.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas ? lui retourna le Fourchelang, un sourire aux lèvres. Il est de notoriété publique que tu es ma meilleure amie, Daph'. Personne ne s'étonnera de venir passer quelques jours au Manoir. Et s'il le faut, je demanderai à Sirius et Remus d'inviter tes parents pour une semaine de vacances en France. Je sais combien ils aiment ce pays.

\- Cela leur ferait plaisir, je pense, approuva-t-elle avec un sourire, avant de se rapprocher encore plus de lui, baissant sa voix en un chuchotement. Et est-ce que tu crois qu'on pourrait se voir rien que tous les deux ?

L'Héritier Lupin rougit légèrement au sous-entendu, et au moment où il allait répondre, un Patronus en forme d'Ours apparut dans la Grande Salle. Il ouvrit la bouche, et la voix d'Amelia Bones en sortit :

\- _Dumbledore, il y a une attaque de Mangemorts à Londres. On a besoin de vous._

Les chuchotements emplirent immédiatement la pièce, alors que Dumbledore, McGonagall, les Potter, Flitwick et d'autres Professeurs se levaient.

\- Du calme, s'il vous plaît, fit le Directeur. Madame Chourave sera en charge de l'École pendant notre absence. Messieurs Nott et Londubat, étant les deux seuls Préfets présents, je vous demanderais de l'aider à rassurer nos jeunes élèves, je vous prie. Merci.

\- Continuez de manger, et ne vous inquiétez pas, intervint la Professeur de Botanique après le départ de ses collègues. Je suis sûre que Mrs Bones et le Professeur Dumbledore arriveront à gérer la situation. Les Aurors sont sûrement déjà sur place.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? demanda Blaise en se tournant vers Harry.

\- Je ne sais pas, souffla ce dernier. Mais une attaque en plein jour m'étonne. C'est trop voyant. Ce n'est pas le genre de Tom.

\- Peut-être qu'il a fini par perdre patience et qu'il a décidé de passer à l'action, fit Owen.

\- Cela m'étonnerait, répondit le jeune Lord en secouant la tête. Tom a attendu treize ans pour récupérer son corps, il _est_ patient. C'est comme si…

\- Comme s'il avait besoin d'une diversion, intervint Luna de sa voix sérieuse. Une diversion qui lui permettrait d'agir tranquillement de son côté.

Tous se tournèrent vers la Serdaigle, et cette dernière leur offrit un sourire doux. Sans attendre, l'Animagus Tigre sortit le Miroir à Double Sens de sa poche.

\- Sirius Black ! appela-t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'enquit Ginny.

\- Je préviens Sirius et Remus, dit-il. Si Dumbledore est allé se battre, il a forcément appelé l'Ordre en renfort. Il faut qu'il sache.

La cadette Weasley acquiesça au moment où le visage de Sirius apparaissait dans le miroir.

\- Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, Harry, Dumbledore vient de nous appeler, dit-il tout de go. Il y a un souci ?

\- L'attaque est une diversion, répondit de suite l'adolescent. Je ne sais pas ce que Voldemort veut, mais il n'attaquerait jamais en plein jour s'il pouvait ne pas le faire. Ça veut dire qu'il prépare quelque chose d'autre, le problème est que je ne sais pas quoi.

Son Parrain le fixa quelques secondes, puis il acquiesça.

\- Je fais passer le message à Dumbledore, dit-il puis il coupa la communication.

\- Par les couilles de Salazar, je _déteste_ ne rien pouvoir faire, grogna-t-il presque en rangeant le Miroir dans la poche de sa robe.

\- On n'est pas en position d'aider, Ry, lui dit Daphnée. Et il est hors de question que l'on sorte de Poudlard, Tom n'attend peut-être que ça.

\- Je sais, répondit Harry. Mais ça ne change pas le fait que je déteste ne rien faire.

Sa fiancée ne fit que serrer sa main un peu plus fort en réponse.

Ils passèrent une bonne partie de l'après-midi dans le Parc de Poudlard, essayant de se changer les idées et de ne pas penser à la Bataille toujours en cours à Londres. Théo et Neville firent également de nombreux allers et retours dans les différentes Salles Communes, aidant le Professeur Chourave à calmer les plus jeunes comme Dumbledore le leur avait demandé.

Alors que l'après-midi touchait à sa fin, de nombreux élèves commencèrent à rentrer de Pré-au-Lard, mais aucun ne vint ennuyer le groupe d'amis.

Ce n'est qu'une heure avant le dîner – et alors qu'il n'avait toujours pas de nouvelles de ses Tuteurs – que le Serpentard entendit une voix l'appeler. Il se tourna pour voir Hermione et Ron arriver en courant. Et son cadet n'était pas avec eux.

\- Harry, merci mon Dieu ! fit la Préfète.

\- Où est Tristan ? lui demande de suite l'aîné Potter, un mauvais sentiment le prenant aux tripes.

\- Un Mangemort l'a emmené ! répondit Ron, l'air paniqué.

Le jeune Lord se figea alors que son cerveau se déconnectait.

Son petit-frère venait de se faire enlever.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre ! Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

Je sais que les derniers mois sont évoqués de façon très rapide, mais il fallait bien que je fasse revenir ce cher Voldy ! Mais si vous avez des questions sur cette partie (ou sur n'importe quelle partie du chapitre, d'ailleurs), n'hésitez pas !

Oh, et la réponse de l'énigme d'il y a deux semaines, pour entrer dans la Tour de Serdaigle, c'est : Chauve-souris ! Une personne avait trouvé, bravo **takanima** ! :)

On se retrouve dans deux semaines (le 28/10) pour la suite ! J'imagine que vous vous doutez de ce qu'il va arriver ? ^^

 _ **SauleMarron19427** , pour vous servir ! _


	24. Le Département des Mystères

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, hormis l'histoire et les quelques OC qui vont apparaître.

 **Bêta-Correctrice** : Toujours moi, désolée ^^

 **Statut** : 24 chapitres, en cours d'écriture (sur 26 chapitres en tout)

 **Merci aux revieweurs** : Rose-Eliade, Lors Harold James Gryffondor, Poussy, SpeedyJDL, Thalia Alice Potter, Oxytomire, aussidagility, Loup bleu, Love maraudeurs, Miss lyli, stormtrooper2, Mel, Muirgheal, Aya31, Elwenn Snape, Aurelie Malfoy, Miss Homme Enceinte 2, Piroly-mon-ami, lassa (x2), lililou, lovelylove2016, LenaBlack, Joshiroo, FoxyBird, Amadine Black, Guest, Lia Potter, cursio Fiona, Manon199828, antho7, Smilarah.

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 _Aussidagility_ : Merci pour ta review ! Pour savoir ce qui arrive à Tristan, c'est plus bas ;)

 _Loup bleu_ : Merci pour ta review ! Oui, je me doute que tu déteste ce genre de fin (comme beaucoup de lecteurs, tu peux me croire) mais c'est moi l'auteur, et je fais ce que je veux, na ! :P

 _Love maraudeurs_ : Merci pour ta review ! Pour ce qui est du prochain Tome, je n'ai pas encore commencé l'écriture, mais j'espère qu'il te plaira :) Et oui, je connais Wattpad, mais j'avoue que j'ai du mal avec le site, je ne sais pas pourquoi ^^

 _Mel_ : Merci pour ta review ! Contente que le chapitre te plaise ! Pour ce qui est du couple Tristan/Hermione, ça m'est venu un peu de nul part, j'avais d'autres plans au début mais je les aime bien comme ça, au final ;)

 _Muirgheal_ : Merci pour ta review ! Les adultes peuvent y penser, mais ils étaient tellement pressés par l'attaque qu'ils réfléchissaient plus vraiment... Que veux-tu, ils sont une majorité de Gryffondor, après tout :P

 _Aya31_ : Merci pour ta review ! :)

 _Lassa_ : Merci pour ta review ! Pour savoir ce qui arrive à Tristan, c'est plus bas ! ;)

 _Lililou_ : Merci pour ta review ! Ahah, j'adore les cliffanger, c'est un des plaisirs de l'écrivain xD Par contre, qui a dit que Sirius ne risquait rien... ? :P

 _LenaBlack_ : Merci pour ta review ! Moi, tuer un de mes personnages ainsi ? Tu me connais mal ! O:)

 _FoxyBird_ : Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente de voir que tous les Tomes te plaisent ! :D Je suis désolée, tu as du attendre pour la suite... En espérant que tu passeras tout de même pour lire la fin ! :)

 _Guest (J'ai hâte de connaître la suite!)_ : Merci pour ta review ! Voilà la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaira ! ;)

 _Lia Potter_ : Merci pour ta review ! La suite est là, j'espère que cela te plaira ! Pour ce qui est de Théo, oui, les derniers mois sont allés vite : alors il va mieux, mais ce n'est pas encore la forme olympique comme tu peux t'en douter... Il lui faudra du temps pour s'en remettre, alors ne t'attends pas à le voir en couple avec l'épilogue ! Pour ce qui est de ce qu'Harry va faire ou non pour son frère, je te laisse le découvrir dans ce chapitre ! :P

* * *

Alors, je m'excuse à nouveau de la non-publication de ces derniers mois, j'avoue que je n'ai pas vu l'année passer ! J'espère que vous m'en voulez pas trop (les quelques légumes pourris que j'ai reçu ont suffi, vraiment :P) ! Pour ce qui est des reviews, j'ai répondu à celles qui avaient un rapport avec le chapitre, mais je ne répondrai pas à celles concernant mes deux notes, je pense que vous comprenez pourquoi, cela serait un peu répétitif xD

On se donc retrouve pour la fameuse Bataille du Département des Mystères ! Enjoy ! o/

* * *

Chapitre Vingt-Trois :

 _Son petit-frère venait de se faire enlever._

L'adolescent n'eut pas le temps de réagir, une douleur soudaine à sa cicatrice le faisant s'effondrer en plein milieu du parc.

\- Harry ! entendit-il avant de perdre connaissance.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait _quelque part_ , mais il ne savait où. Ce n'était pas une pièce, aucun mur ne délimitant l'espace. On aurait dit le néant, tellement l'endroit paraissait sombre. Le jeune Lord pouvait voir correctement, mais il avait l'impression que cela était plus un effet de son imagination qu'une réalité.

Il savait rationnellement qu'il n'avait pas pu quitter le domaine de l'École, tout transplanage et autre moyens de transport instantanés étant impossible à Poudlard. Il n'y avait donc qu'une seule explication possible : quoi qu'il soit en train de vivre, cela se passait dans sa tête.

\- Pas tout à fait, fit une voix derrière lui, qu'il reconnut sans problème.

Le jeune Lord se releva en un battement de cœur, se retournant tout aussi vite pour se retrouver devant Voldemort. Ou plutôt devant Tom Jedusor. En effet, le Mage Noir n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'être reptilien qu'il avait rencontré après la Troisième Tâche, mais ressemblait presque en tout point au souvenir qu'il avait rencontré dans la Chambre des Secrets, à quelques détails près.

Bien que Tom ait retrouvé son visage aristocrate et ses cheveux bruns, il possédait toujours ses yeux rouges, première chose qu'Harry avait vu lors de sa résurrection et qu'il avait depuis longtemps associé au trop plein d'utilisation de Magie Noire.

\- Bonjour, Harry, le salua son ennemi.

\- Tom, répondit l'adolescent, et il eut plaisir à voir la mâchoire du Mage Noir se serrer à son nom de naissance. Qu'as-tu fait à mon frère ?

\- Rien, pour l'instant du moins, fit le Descendant de Serpentard. Mais si tu ne viens pas me retrouver, je te promets de le faire souffrir le plus longtemps possible avant de le tuer.

Ce fut à Harry de serrer les dents, retenant sa réplique véhémente. Ce n'était pas le moment pour faire ressortir son côté Gryffondor.

\- Comment puis-je savoir que tu ne l'as pas déjà tué ? demanda-t-il.

La possibilité le rendait presque malade, mais il devait demander. Il savait que Voldemort était en train de lui tendre un piège, mais s'il avait une chance de sauver son frère… Il sauterait dans le piège la tête en avant. Il ne laisserait pas un autre de ses proches mourir à sa place.

Le coin des lèvres du Mage Noir se levèrent, et une sorte d'écran apparut à leur côté. Tristan était ligoté à une chaise, sans blessures apparentes – ce qui ne voulait strictement rien dire. Autour de lui se trouvaient plusieurs étagères, pleines de petites sphères rondes et brillantes, qu'Harry reconnut de suite comme des Prophéties. Son frère se trouvait donc au Département des Mystères.

Aussi vite qu'il était apparu, l'écran disparut, Harry se tourna donc à nouveau vers Tom.

\- Satisfait ? lui demanda ce dernier.

\- Pourquoi capturer Tristan ? s'enquit l'adolescent sans lui répondre. Il n'a rien à voir là-dedans.

\- C'est vrai, acquiesça le Mage Noir. Mais tu tiens à lui. Tu as pris un Doloris pour lui. Et je savais qu'il me faudrait un otage pour t'attirer à moi. J'aurais préféré avoir ce traître de Black ou le Loup, mais j'ai dû m'arranger pour les occuper ailleurs. On ne voudrait pas qu'ils viennent te secourir, après tout.

\- Que veux-tu de moi ? exigea de savoir le jeune Lord.

Si toute cette histoire était pour le tuer, Voldemort s'en serait pris directement à lui.

\- Je veux la Prophétie, répondit le Mage Noir. Depuis l'escapade de Nagini au Ministère, Dumbledore a mis de nouvelles protections en place autour de la Sphère nous concernant : tu es maintenant le seul à pouvoir la toucher. Et je _veux_ cette Prophétie.

Harry pourrait lui expliquer que connaître la Prophétie ne changerait rien – les choses avaient été mises en place quatorze ans auparavant, après tout – mais il savait que raisonner avec Voldemort ne servirait à rien. Et il ne sauverait pas Tristan sans se rendre au Département des Mystères.

\- Si tu touches à un seul cheveu de mon frère, je te _tuerai_ , Tom.

Ce dernier ne fit que sourire, et une seconde plus tard, Harry se réveillait à nouveau dans le parc de Poudlard, ses amis inquiets autour de lui.

Il se redressa en position assise, posant une main sur sa cicatrice brulante. Apparemment, Voldemort avait enfin découvert l'intensité de leur lien et s'amusait avec pour faire le faire souffrir, ce qui ne l'étonnait pas réellement.

\- Tom détient Tristan, dit-il en se levant.

\- Comment le sais-tu ? demanda de suite Hermione.

\- Il vient de me le dire, répondit l'adolescent. Et si je ne le rejoins pas au Département des Mystères, il le tuera.

Cela arracha un halètement horrifié à la Gryffondor, et Harry s'en voulut une demi-seconde d'annoncer les choses aussi crument. Hermione et son frère s'étaient particulièrement rapprochés depuis la découverte du Patronus de la Préfète.

\- Quand veux-tu y aller ? intervint Luna d'une voix claire.

\- Juste le temps d'essayer de prévenir Sirius et Remus, répondit l'adolescent sans mentir.

\- _Quoi ?!_ s'exclama Daphnée. Ne me dit pas que tu vas y aller ! C'est un piège, Harry !

\- Je sais, fit le Serpentard en sortant son Miroir à Double Sens de sa poche.

\- Mais…

Harry interrompit sa fiancée en levant une main.

\- Sirius Black, appela-t-il, mais ne rien se passa. Remus Lupin.

Le Miroir resta inanimé, ce qui fit jurer Harry. Il y avait deux possibilités : soit ses parents avaient laissés leurs Miroirs au Square, soit ils étaient trop occupés pour répondre. Et vu ce que Tom lui avait dit, il penchait plutôt pour la deuxième solution.

\- Je ne vais pas pouvoir les joindre avant d'y aller, marmonna-t-il.

\- Revenons sur le fait que tu veux y aller, s'il te plait, intervint de nouveau l'aîné Greengass. Tu n'es pas sérieux, j'espère ?

\- Tom a Tristan, Daph, répéta Harry, commençant lentement à perdre patience. Et il m'a prévenu de ce qu'il lui arriverait si je ne venais pas.

\- C'est forcément un piège, Harry, intervint à son tour Astoria.

\- Et vous croyez que je ne le sais pas ?! explosa l'adolescent. Je sais que c'est un piège, je sais que Tom veut m'attirer à lui, mais vous savez quoi ? _Je n'en ai rien à faire !_ Je ne laisserai pas mon frère se faire torturer à mort pour sauver ma peau ! Je ne sacrifierai _pas_ Tristan ! Pas après Kevin ! Et surtout pas après Cédric !

Tous se figèrent autour de lui, et le Fourchelang ferma les yeux un instant, regrettant déjà ses paroles.

\- Je suis désolé, je –

\- Tu es inquiet, c'est normal, intervint Neville. Tristan est ton frère, et ce malgré votre mauvais départ.

Le Serpentard se tourna vers son frère de cœur, incapable de cacher son inquiétude.

\- Je ne peux pas le laisser là-bas, Nev, dit-il doucement.

\- Je sais, fit le Lord Londubat. Mais hors de question que tu y ailles seul.

\- Nev –

\- Non, Harry, le coupa Luna. Je te l'ai dit à Noël et je te le répète, tu n'es pas seul dans ce combat. On sera avec toi, jusqu'à la fin s'il le faut.

\- Elle a raison, dit Théo à son tour. On s'entraîne depuis des mois pour justement pouvoir être avec toi dans ce genre de situation. Je ne vais pas rester là à attendre que tu reviennes alors que je pourrais t'être utile au Ministère. Tu es trop précieux pour qu'on te laisse y aller seul.

\- Théo à raison, intervint à son tour Blaise. Nous sommes en Guerre, Ry, et tu es le seul qui peut y mettre fin.

\- Comment est-ce que… ? souffla l'Héritier Lupin, les yeux écarquillés.

Il se tourna vers Luna, prêt à lui demander pourquoi elle avait parlée de la Prophétie aux autres, mais il se rendit compte en une demi-seconde que la Serdaigle n'y était pour rien. Luna n'aurait jamais trahie sa confiance ainsi, même avec leurs amis.

\- Nous ne sommes pas stupides, tu sais, reprit Nev d'une voix plus douce. On a tous compris qu'il y avait une raison derrière l'attaque de Voldemort en '81. Et il ne vous aurait pas attaqué Tristan et toi s'il ne s'était pas senti menacés pour vous, quelle que soit la raison.

\- Il y a une Prophétie, révéla Harry après quelques secondes de silence.

Il n'était pas supposé en parler, pas à autant de personnes et pas dans un endroit aussi public. Mais Voldemort allait bientôt la connaître – hors de question qu'il laisse son petit-frère mourir – alors que leur groupe le sache ne changeait rien.

\- Une Prophétie annonçant qu'un enfant aurait le pouvoir de vaincre Voldemort, continua-t-il, et que Tom le marquerait comme son égal.

\- Ta cicatrice, souffla Daphnée. En te transmettant une partie de ses pouvoirs, il a fait de toi sa plus grande menace.

\- C'est cela, acquiesça le Fourchelang. La fin de la Prophétie c'est : « _Et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit._ ». À la fin, cela sera entre lui et moi. Je vais devoir le tuer si je veux survivre, et… Je n'ai pas le _choix_.

Harry ferma les yeux un instant, essayant de retrouver sa façade neutre. Il avait toujours du mal à accepter devoir devenir un meurtrier, mais ce n'était pas le moment de flancher.

\- Nous on l'a, le choix, intervint Neville après quelques secondes. Et je choisi…

\- On choisit, le coupa Luna.

\- … _on_ choisit, rectifia de suite le Lord Londubat, de se battre à tes côtés. Alors, quel est le plan ?

Harry prit le temps d'interroger tous ses amis du regard, qui répondirent tous de la même manière : un hochement de tête déterminé.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois, mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas partir seul : déjà, ses amis l'empêcheraient de partir et ensuite, il était plus prudent d'être à plusieurs. En effet, lui tendait un piège, ayant fait en sorte qu'il soit vulnérable en occupant à la fois les Aurors et l'Ordre, ils ne pouvaient donc compter que sur eux-mêmes.

\- D'accord, vous pouvez venir, dit-il finalement. Mais pas tous. Certains d'entre vous ne peuvent pas se permettre d'être vue en train de combattre des Mangemorts.

\- « Certains d'entre nous » ? répéta Hermione, les sourcils froncés.

\- Il parle de Daph', Astoria et moi, comprit de suite Blaise. Les familles de Sang-Pur… On a tous beaucoup de liens les uns avec les autres. Et nos familles sont restées neutres pendant la Première Guerre, ce qui nous a protégés. Mais aller combattre avec Harry, ce serait comme déclarer la guerre à Voldemort. En tant que Lord et Lady, Daph et moi représentons nos familles… Nous battre –

\- Je ne vais pas rester là ! s'indigna de suite l'aînée Greengass. Il est hors de question que je reste bien en sécurité à l'École pendant que vous allez risquer vos vies !

\- Daph…, intervint Astoria, une grimace sur le visage. Blaise n'a pas tort. Si les Mangemorts nous voient, si _Tom_ nous voit. Toute notre famille sera en danger. Tout le monde connaît nos liens avec Harry, mais il faut que l'on fasse profil bas pour le moment. Le temps de s'organiser et de se protéger. C'est la meilleure solution et tu le sais.

L'adolescent fixa sa cadette quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers Harry.

\- Ne me fais pas rester ici, s'il te plait, supplia-t-elle presque.

\- Daph'…, souffla le Serpentard en s'approchant, prenant son visage en coupe. Je ne pourrais pas – je ne pourrais pas me battre si tu es là. Je ne penserais qu'à te protéger. Et je – je ne peux pas te perdre. En plus, j'ai besoin que certains restent pour prévenir Dumbledore quand il reviendra. _S'il te plaît_ , reste à Poudlard.

Les deux fiancés se fixèrent un long moment, puis Daphnée acquiesça.

\- D'accord, dit-elle. Pour cette fois. Mais tu as intérêt de revenir.

Harry soupira de soulagement, l'embrassant rapidement avant de se tourner vers les autres.

Il fut rapidement décidé que Neville, Luna, Ginny, Théo, Ron et Hermione allaient accompagner Harry, Owen décidant de rester en arrière, considérant que son niveau moyen en DCFM ferait de lui plus un poids qu'autre chose. Le futur Comte lui confia son Miroir à Double Sens, le chargeant d'expliquer la situation à ses Tuteurs si ces derniers essayaient de le joindre.

Ils se donnèrent rendez-vous devant le Bureau de Sirius le plus vite possible, le temps d'aller récupérer ce dont ils avaient besoin, notamment les Capes de Protection que Daphnée leur avait offert pour Noël.

Les trois Serpentard furent les premiers au point de rendez-vous, et deux surprise les attendaient quand les autres les rejoignirent : en effet, les Jumeaux arrivèrent avec Neville, Ron et Hermione alors que Cho se présenta avec Luna. Les trois adolescents avaient apparemment compris que quelque chose étaient arrivés quand ils avaient vus Ron et Hermione se précipiter vers Poudlard en courant, ils avaient donc décidés de rejoindre le château pour connaître la situation.

Harry n'essaya pas de les dissuader de venir, comprenant que cela ne servirait à rien. Il ne fit donc qu'hocher la tête avant d'ouvrir la porte du Bureau de son Parrain, se dirigeant vers ses quartiers privés pour accéder à sa cheminée.

\- Je vais passer en premier, dit-il à ses amis en prenant une poignée de poudre de cheminette. Laissez au moins dix secondes entre chaque arrivée, sinon on va se rentrer dedans.

Ils acquiescèrent tous, le jeune Lord Black jeta donc la poudre dans l'âtre, faisant tourner le feu au vert émeraude. Il y pénétra, échangeant un dernier regard avec ses amis avant d'énoncer sa destination :

\- _Ministère de la Magie, Atrium !_

Quand Ron et Hermione étaient revenus de Pré-au-Lard, il était un peu plus de 18 heures, c'est-à-dire peu de temps avant l'heure limite de retour à Poudlard. Et bien qu'ils n'aient pas mis très longtemps à s'organiser pour venir récupérer Tristan, il était maintenant presque 19 heures, et aucun employé du Ministère ne travaillait à cette heure-là, hormis les Aurors de gardes, mais ces derniers avaient également été appelés pour s'occuper des Mangemorts.

En enlevant Tristan en début de soirée, Voldemort s'était assuré qu'Harry pourrait le rejoindre au Département des Mystères sans qu'il ne soit vu, ce qui était plutôt intelligent de sa part.

Il fallut peu de temps à tout le monde pour arriver, ils se dirigèrent donc vers les ascenseurs.

\- Niveau 9, demanda Harry une fois tout le monde entré, puis il se tourna vers ses amis. Il est pratiquement certain que des Mangemorts vont nous attendre dans le Département des Mystères. Je ne sais pas combien ils vont être, mais il est plus que probable qu'on ait à se séparer à un moment.

\- Que fait-on pour Tristan ? demanda Hermione.

\- Dès qu'on peut le récupérer, on essaye, répondit le Fourchelang. Mais il sera surveillé. Le mieux serait de détourner l'attentions des Mangemorts pour que je puisse le libérer, et après on fait tout ce qu'on peut pour s'en aller. Je ne sais pas quand l'Ordre pourra être prévenu de l'enlèvement de Tristan, mais nous ne pouvons pas juste les attendre.

\- Et si tu te servais de ta Cape, Harry ? intervint Ginny. Dès que l'on approche des Mangemorts, tu te mets dessous, nous on les occupe et tu libère Tristan.

\- On ne peut pas se permettre de se passer d'Harry dans un combat contre les Mangemorts, c'est le plus puissant d'entre nous, objecta le cadet Weasley. Mais quelqu'un d'autre pourrait utiliser la Cape pour libérer Tristan.

\- Je suis d'accord avec Ron, intervint Cho. Les Mangemorts s'attendront à ce qu'Harry soit là, si ce n'est pas le cas, ils vont tout de suite se méfier. Mais on devrait se servir de Sortilège de Désillusion, cela sera plus pratique pour les surprendre. Certains d'entre nous pourraient rester cacher le temps de libérer Potter, tout en aidant à se battre contre les Mangemorts.

Tout le monde approuva, il fut donc décidé que Ron, les Jumeaux, Cho et Hermione seraient sous un Sortilège de Désillusion. Les Mangemorts ne verraient donc qu'Harry, Neville, Théo, Ginny et Luna arriver, ce qui leur donnait un avantage.

\- Ceux qui sont désillusionnés, placez-vous au niveau d'une personne visible, les Mangemorts ne devraient pas voir tout de suite que plus de sorts les atteignent.

Tous acquiescèrent, conscients qu'ils devaient garder leurs présences secrètes le plus longtemps possible. Pendant leur planification, ils avait passés la porte du Département des Mystères et ils se trouvaient maintenant dans une pièce circulaire dans laquelle se trouvait une douzaine de portes, qui changeaient de place environ toutes les trente secondes.

\- Les Langues de Plomb ne pouvaient pas nous faciliter la tâche, évidemment, railla Fred.

\- Il faut trouver un moyen de marquer les portes, réfléchit Hermione à voix haute.

Elle sortit ensuite sa Baguette, la pointant vers la porte en face d'eux. Quelques secondes plus tard, une croix enflammée apparut dessus.

\- Bien joué, la félicita Harry, se dirigeant vers la porte marquée.

La porte s'ouvrit à son approche, mais il resta sur le pas, remarquant tout de suite que ce n'était pas la Salle des Prophéties. Ce fut seulement après cinq essais qu'ils trouvèrent la bonne salle. Une fois tous dans la salle, quatre des Gryffondor et la Sixième Année se jetèrent comme prévu le Sortilège de Désillusion, se rendant donc invisible à la vue de tous.

Après avoir allumé la pointe de leurs Baguettes, Harry et les quatre autres se mirent à avancer, guidant le chemin. Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement au milieu de plusieurs centaines d'étagères, sur lesquelles se trouvaient un nombre incalculable de Prophétie.

\- Je ne pensais pas qu'il y en aurait autant…, chuchota Neville en regardant autour de lui, presque émerveillé.

\- Les Prophéties sont répertoriés ici depuis la création du Ministère de la Magie, expliqua Luna. Personne ne sait réellement comment cela fonctionne, c'est un des secrets les mieux gardés du Monde Magique.

\- C'est très intéressant, Luna, mais on n'est pas là pour ça, intervint Ginny, mettant fin à la conversation et recentrant tout le monde sur la situation en cours.

\- Tu as raison, fit Harry, posant sa Baguette sur sa paume. _Pointe Tristan Potter !_

L'Artefact leur montra le chemin à suivre pour arriver au cadet Potter, et ils mirent peu de temps avant de le repérer. Il était toujours ligoté à une chaise, mais cette fois, il n'était pas seul : en effet, plusieurs Mangemorts l'entouraient, que les quatre amis reconnurent sans mal.

Lucius Malfoy, les trois Lestrange, le père de Théo, Dolohov, MacNair, Crabbe, Goyle, Avery, Rookwood, Jugson et Mulciber. Ils faisaient tous partis du Cercle Interne de Voldemort et étaient considérés comme ses suivant les plus dangereux.

\- Ne serais ce pas Bébé Londubat ? roucoula presque Bellatrix en apercevant Neville.

Harry plaça un bras devant son ami, l'empêchant d'avancer. Il savait que le Gryffondor s'était juré de venger ses parents, et le futur Comte l'y aiderait, mais ce n'était pas le moment de foncer la tête la première.

\- Votre patron n'est pas là ? s'enquit Harry après un moment. Je suis presque vexé, moi qui pensais qu'il voulait me voir. Envoyer ses chiens faire le travail, toujours aussi lâche…

\- Je t'interdis de parler ainsi du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Potter ! s'écria la femme Lestrange.

\- C'est Lord Potter-Black, claqua le Serpentard.

Bellatrix voulut répondre, mais Lucius l'en empêcha, observant le groupe d'adolescents en face de lui. Ayant été présent lors de la Résurrection de Voldemort, il se souvenait surement du combat d'Harry et de sa fuite et était donc d'autant plus méfiant.

\- La prophétie contre ton frère, dit-il après quelques secondes, désignant une sphère sur l'étagère à sa gauche et pointant sa Baguette sur Tristan pour faire bonne mesure.

Apparemment, Voldemort avait donné pour consigne de faire « l'échange » dès l'arrivée d'Harry, ils n'auraient donc pas besoin d'une diversion pour libérer Tristan. Le fait que la moitié de leur groupe soit invisible leur donnait tout de même un avantage important.

\- Qui me dit que vous ne le tuerez pas une fois que je vous l'aurais donné ? demanda tout de même l'adolescent.

\- Rien, répondit le Lord Malfoy. Mais c'est ce qui arrivera si tu ne nous la donne pas.

\- Je veux que Tristan soit libéré d'abord, exigea le jeune Lord. Vous le libérez, vous avez votre Prophétie, je le jure sur ma Magie.

Un de sourcil de Lucius se souleva devant le Serment Magique, mais il ne fit pas de commentaires, se contentant de secouer sa Baguette. Les liens qui retenaient Tristan disparurent, permettant au Gryffondor de se lever. Harry le plaça rapidement derrière Neville et les autres, puis il s'avança vers la Sphère de Prophétie. Une étiquette était présente, sur laquelle il repéra rapidement son nom :

 _Faite par_ _: Sybille Trelawney._

 _À_ _: Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore._

 _Individus concernés_ _: Harry James Potter-Black-Lupin et Tom Elvis Jedusor_

Les sourcils du jeune Lord se froncèrent en voyant son nom sur l'étiquette, et pas celui de Tristan. Dumbledore n'était donc pas au courant de son statut de Survivant depuis toujours ? À moins que l'enregistrement des Prophéties se faisait de manière automatique, sans que personne n'y soit chargé. Vu l'étonnement du Directeur en découvrant qu'il s'était trompé, l'adolescent penchait plutôt vers la seconde solution.

Quand la main d'Harry toucha la Sphère, une sorte de tourbillon apparut à l'intérieur, s'agitant pendant quelques secondes avant de se calmer, semblant accepter son touché. Il la retira de l'étagère, se replaçant face à Lucius. Ce dernier tendit la main vers l'arrière, et Goyle lui passa un sac en bandoulière, que l'ancien Lord ouvrit et présenta à l'adolescent.

L'Héritier Lupin s'avança, plaçant la Prophétie dans le sac puis recula à nouveau, se replaçant juste devant ses quatre amis et son frère. Les deux groupes se fixèrent pendant un temps, Baguettes sortis. Les mots de Lucius déclenchèrent le combat :

\- Ne touchez pas aux deux Potter, tuez tous les autres.

Immédiatement, plusieurs sorts quittèrent les Baguettes des Mangemorts, s'écrasant sur les boucliers que les cinq invisibles avaient créés de façon informulés pendant la discussion entre Harry et Lucius. Le bouclier résista à l'attaque, permettant à Harry de donner ses instructions :

\- On a Tristan, on essaye de rester ensemble.

Ils coururent en direction de la sortie, et il ne fut pas long avant qu'ils entendent les Mangemorts les poursuivent, ayant apparemment réussi à détourner leur bouclier.

\- Dès que l'on peut, on passe la porte et on s'en va, pas besoin de chercher les ennuis, dit-il.

Les autres acquiescèrent, essayant de retrouver leurs chemins entre toutes les étagères. Après quelques minutes de plus à courir, la porte fut enfin en vue, mais une sorte de champ de force apparut devant eux, les empêchant d'avancer plus.

Ils se retrouvaient maintenant à un croisement entre plusieurs étagères, et les Mangemorts arrivèrent rapidement devant eux, chacun ayant leur Baguette sur un des étudiants.

\- Vous pensiez vraiment que des _adolescents_ pouvaient nous fuir ?

Aucun d'eux ne répondit, resserrant leur prise sur leurs Baguettes. Lucius, Bellatrix et les frères Lestrange se trouvaient au-devant du groupe de Mangemort. Harry n'attendit pas plus longtemps.

\- _Feudeymon !_ s'écria-t-il, créant une énorme silhouette enflammée entre les deux groupes.

Si les Mangemorts furent surpris de cette utilisation de Magie Noire, ils ne le montrèrent pas, mais leur demi-seconde d'hésitation permit aux plus jeunes de s'enfuir, se séparant en deux groupes : Harry, Théo, Tristan, Ron et Hermione d'un côté et les Jumeaux, Cho, Ginny et Neville d'un autre.

Les Mangemorts se séparèrent eux aussi, Lucius, Bellatrix, Mulciber, MacNair, Avery et Nott Senior se lançant à la poursuite d'Harry et de son groupe.

\- _Bombarda !_ lança Lucius.

\- _Protego ! Expulso !_ répliqua Hermione.

Le Sortilège d'Expulsion effleura l'ancien Lord, et se fracassa sur l'étagère à sa droite, faisant tomber plusieurs sphères de Prophétie au sol, plusieurs formes fantomatiques se créant pour scander leurs contenus.

\- _Decollatio ! Sine aere !_ fit Harry.

Bellatrix se baissa pour éviter le Sortilège de Décapitation, permettant au Sortilège d'atteindre le Mangemort derrière elle – Avery. Quant au Sortilège d'Étouffement, il fut dévié par un bouclier.

Le fait qu'il venait tout bonnement de tuer un homme ne fit qu'effleurer l'esprit d'Harry, déjà concentré sur le reste des ennemis présents.

\- _Reducto !_ s'exclama Ron.

\- _Cruentis !_ lança à son tour Théo. _Sanguis !_

Le Sortilège d'Hémorragie toucha Mulciber, qui continua de les poursuivre pendant quelques secondes avant de s'effondrer au sol, crachant du sang.

\- _Stupéfix ! Expelliarmus ! Incendio ! Fractus !_

Un nuage de feu sortit de la Baguette d'Harry et un cri retentit, sûrement dû au Sortilège de Brise-Os. Les adolescents n'eurent aucun moyen de savoir qui avait été touché, mais ils profitèrent de cette deuxième diversion pour fuir, retournant en direction de la porte.

Harry, Théo et Hermione firent en sorte de créer des obstacles derrière eux, ce qui leur permit d'atteindre la porte – la barrière ayant disparu. Ils se placèrent juste devant la porte noire, mais ne la franchirent pas tout de suite :

\- Il faut qu'on aille chercher les autres, dit Tristan, regardant autour d'eux pour tous signes de leurs amis.

\- Je vais y aller, restez ici et protégez cette porte, il ne faut pas qu'on perde l'accès, fit Harry après quelques secondes.

Théo sembla sur le point de protester, mais Harry ne lui en laissa pas le temps, partant dans la direction qu'avaient prise leurs amis.

\- _Pointe Neville Londubat !_

Sa Baguette tournoya sur elle-même, se fixant pour désigner droit devant lui. Il ne fit que quelques pas avant de s'arrêter, ses yeux s'écarquillant. Devant lui arrivaient ses amis, mais aussi le groupe de Mangemorts. Aucun d'eux ne lançait de sorts, trop occupé à fuir devant l'immense basilic enflammée qui leur fonçait dessus.

Tout à sa course poursuite et à son combat contre les Mangemorts, l'Héritier Lupin avait oublié l'utilisation du Sortilège de Magie Noire. Il déglutit difficilement, et dès que ses amis furent à quelques mètres de lui, il tourna les talons, se mettant lui aussi à courir pour leur montrer le chemin.

Il ne leur fallut qu'une minute pour avoir la porte en vue, qui fut ouverte par Théo. Tristan, Hermione, Ron s'y engouffrèrent, suivi du jeune Nott puis de tous les autres.

La chute prit Harry par surprise, mais son cerveau s'activa immédiatement :

\- _Aresto Momentum !_ hurla-t-il.

Leur chute fut stoppée à environ un mètre du sol, leur permettant de se redresser et de se regrouper. Malheureusement, les Mangemorts survivants les avaient suivis, ce qui ne laissa au Fourchelang que quelques secondes pour observer son environnement.

La salle était de forme circulaire, une Arche était présente au centre. L'Arche en question semblait « vivante », des voix s'en échappant. Luna semblait la seule autre personne à entendre les voix, mais tout comme Harry, son attention se détourna bien vite sur les Mangemorts en train de se redresser.

\- On se met en cercle, par deux, ordonna-t-il à ses amis. Un protège et l'autre attaque.

Les groupes se formèrent rapidement, et le jeune Lord Black se félicita une seconde d'avoir accepté d'entraîner ses amis – il nota de ne pas oublier de remercier Owen, qui était à l'origine de l'idée.

Le Serpentard remarqua rapidement qu'Avery et Mulciber n'étaient pas les seuls Mangemorts manquants : en effet, ni Rodolphus Lestrange, ni MacNair, ni Jugson n'étaient présent, il n'avait cependant aucun moyen de savoir s'ils étaient toujours en vie ou non.

Aucun des adolescents n'attendit pour commencer à attaquer, utilisant tous les sorts qu'ils avaient appris pendant leurs cours de défense avec Harry. Les Mangemorts semblèrent surpris de rencontrer une telle résistance, mais leur contre-attaque augmenta en férocité.

Les adolescents purent tenir contre les Mangemorts, en blessant même deux autres – mais pas mortellement cette fois. Les plus dangereux restaient toute fois Lucius, Bellatrix et Rookwood.

\- On ne va pas tenir longtemps comme ça ! lui dit Neville tout en renouvelant son bouclier, bloquant une nouvelle attaque de la part de Bellatrix.

\- Je sais, répondit Harry. À trois, lance le Sortilège de Lumière le plus puissant que tu as, ça devrait détourner leur attention assez longtemps pour qu'on puisse en neutraliser quelques-uns.

Il accrocha le regard de ses amis, leur faisant comprendre sans parler qu'ils allaient devoir se cacher les yeux dans quelques secondes.

\- A trois, Nev, répéta le jeune Lord. Un, deux –

Mais l'Héritier Lupin ne put jamais finir son décompte : en effet, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas au-dessus de leur tête, et Harry leva la tête juste à temps pour voir plusieurs membres de l'Ordre dégringoler pour les rejoindre.

Aucun d'eux n'eut de mal à atterrir dans la salle, et bientôt, les Mangemorts durent affronter les deux groupes en même temps. Harry et Neville furent rapidement rejoints par Sirius et Remus, les deux anciens Maraudeurs se plaçant devant eux et interceptant la plupart des sorts que les Mangemorts leur lançaient.

En plus d'eux, Harry repéra le couple Potter, Flitwick et McGonagall ainsi que Dora, Kingsley, Maugrey et Amelia Bones. En somme, tous les membres présents au château, qui avaient dû être prévenus dès leur retour et les membres qui faisaient partis du Ministère, qui avaient sans aucun doute combattus les Mangemorts avec l'Ordre quelques minutes auparavant. Il ne manquait que Dumbledore, mais le jeune Lord était presque sûr que le Directeur était en train de prévenir les autres de leur situation.

À partir de là, le combat pencha en leur faveur. Le nombre de Mangemorts toujours debout diminua doucement, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que les plus puissants d'être eux : Lucius, Bellatrix, Rookwood, Rabastan Lestrange et le père de Théo.

Une quinzaine de minutes après l'arrivée de l'Ordre, le deuxième frère Lestrange et les deux autres Mangemorts jusqu'alors absents arrivèrent, prenant leurs ennemis par surprise. Les serviteurs de Voldemort s'étaient éparpillés en voyant la configuration des adolescents, et leur nombre obligea les membres de l'Ordre à bouger pour pouvoir les combattre.

Les adolescents restèrent en groupe de deux, mais Sirius et les autres durent se résoudre à bouger, tout en faisant en sorte d'être entre les Mangemorts et les plus jeunes.

Des combats à un contre un apparurent, plusieurs membres de l'Ordre étant blessé et incapable de se battre. Heureusement pour eux, aucun n'avait perdu la vie.

 _Pas encore_ , ne put s'empêcher de penser Harry, bien conscients que les chances qu'ils s'en sortent tous vivants n'étaient pas très élevés.

\- Remus ! s'exclama soudainement Potter Père.

Le Loup-Garou eut à peine le temps de se retourner que James sautait devant lui, prenant le sort qui lui était destiné en pleine poitrine.

\- James ! s'écria Lily en voyant son mari au sol, bientôt rejoint par Tristan.

Remus créa un bouclier autour d'eux pour examiner l'ancien Gryffondor, ignorant la bataille qui se poursuivait autour d'eux. Les sanglots de Lily firent rapidement comprendre aux adolescents que le père de Tristan ne s'en était pas sorti.

La nouvelle sembla figer les combats du côté de l'Ordre, et ce fut tout ce dont Bellatrix avait besoin pour frapper :

\- _Avada Kedavra !_

Harry releva la tête en entendant le Sortilège et il eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir le sourire satisfait de l'épouse Lestrange avant de se rendre compte de la personne visée par le Sortilège de Mort.

Sirius.

Son corps se mettait à peine en marche, prêt à courir pour s'interposer, mais c'était déjà trop tard. Son Parrain venait de s'effondrer sur le sol de la Salle de la Mort, inanimé.

Le jeune Lord Potter-Black se figea alors que son cerveau se déconnectait, n'acceptant pas de reconnaître ce qu'il venait de se passer devant lui.

Sirius…

Sirius était mort.

* * *

Euh... Ne me tuez pas ? xD

Plus sérieusement, je ne ferais qu'un commentaire : les apparences sont trompeuses ! Tirez-en les conclusions que vous voudrez !

Sinon, que pensez-vous du chapitre en général et de l'aventure de nos élèves préférés ? ^^ Je pense que tout est plutôt clair, mais comme d'habitude, si vous avez des question, n'hésitez pas ! :)

Je n'ai pas encore commencé l'écriture du prochain chapitre donc je ne peux pas vous donner de date, mais je vais le commencer cet aprèm et prier pour que l'inspiration soit avec moi ! ;)

 _ **SauleMarron19427** , pour vous servir ! _


	25. Le Survivant et le Seigneur des Ténèbres

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, hormis l'histoire et les quelques OC qui vont apparaître.

 **Bêta-Correctrice** : Toujours moi, désolée ^^

 **Statut** : 25 chapitres, en cours d'écriture (sur 26 chapitres en tout)

 **Merci aux revieweurs** : Mistral1252, invitus adrii, stormtrooper2, Juliana51, Lokki1, Maeva Cerise, Mel, Smilarah, Pims10, cursion Fiona, Elwenn Snape, Aya31, Loup bleu, Lassa (x2), Poussy, Karozthor the Necronomagus, Butterfly Fictions, PercabethHp, Oxytomire, JujuHermione, Rose-Eliade, Miss Homme Enceinte 2, aussidagility, pastel 38, EvilNanaty, Muirgheal, Guest, Kadi, Guest, Joshiroo.

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 _Mel_ : Merci pour ta review ! Contente que tout te plaise, et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi ! Pour ce qui est de Sirius et James, je te laisse découvrir ce qu'il en est... ;)

 _Aya31_ : Merci pour ta review :)

 _Loup bleu_ : Merci pour ta review ! Et pour ce qui est de Sirius et James, tu auras tes réponses dans ce chapitre !

 _Lassa_ : Merci pour ta review ! Comme pour les autres, tu verras dans ce chapitre ce qu'il va advenir de Sirius et James ! :D Pour ce qui est des futurs enfants de Harry et Daphnée, oui, mais je vais faire en sorte qu'ils aient plusieurs enfants ^^

 _Aussidagility_ : Merci pour ta review ! La suite est là, enjoy ! o/

 _Muirgheal_ : Merci pour ta review ! Pour Sirius, je te laisse lire ce qu'il en est dans ce chapitre ;)

 _Guest (Mon dieu sirius noooooon pourquoi lui tu aurai du tuer remus sirius est tellement important mais bon je te fait confiance je sais que tu nous réserve un retournementde situation spectaculaire j'espère que l'inspiration soin avec toi)_ : Merci pour ta review ! Pour le retournement de situation, je te laisse lire ce chapitre ;)

 _Kadi_ : Merci pour ta review et pour tous tes compliments, j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi ! :)

 _Guest_ : Merci pour ta review ! Et voilà la suite xD

* * *

Voilà la suite de la Bataille au Département des Mystères, et la confrontation Harry/Voldemort tant attendu !

Ce chapitre est un peu plus court que d'habitude, j'avoue que j'ai pas mal galéré (je suis nulle pour les scènes de combat) mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même ! :')

* * *

Chapitre Vingt-Quatre :

Remus releva les yeux au moment où le regard fou de Bellatrix se fixait sur Sirius. Comprenant sans difficultés ce que la Mangemort avait en tête, il leva sa Baguette, lançant un Stupéfix informulé quelques secondes avant que l'épouse Lestrange ne lance l'Impardonnable.

L'ancien Héritier Lupin vit son sortilège toucher son compagnon puis l'Avada Kedavra heurter le mur derrière lui. Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa en comprenant que Sirius était sauvé.

Son regard se porta alors sur leur fils, et il se figea en voyant son expression dévastée.

L'expression de l'adolescent tourna ensuite à la rage alors qu'il se tournait vers Bellatrix, se dirigeant vers elle.

\- Harry ! appela-t-il. Sirius est vivant, _Harry_ !

Mais tout comme l'appel de Neville, il fut ignoré.

oOo

Harry fixa le corps de son Parrain, ne voulant pas croire ce qui venait de se passer devant lui. Sirius ne pouvait _pas_ être mort ! C'était impossible !

Tout comme le jour où il était revenu avec le corps inanimé de Cédric, l'Héritier Lupin avait juste envie de s'effondrer et de pleurer tout son saoul. Parce que Sirius… _Son père_ … Celui qu'il considérait comme l'un de ses pères était mort.

Son regard se porta sur Bellatrix, qui était figé avec une sorte de sourire béat, elle aussi fixant le corps de Sirius. Elle finit par se tourner vers lui, souriant toujours. Sans réfléchir, le jeune Lord se dirigea vers elle, ignorant les appels de Neville et des autres pour qu'il s'arrête.

En le voyant arriver, la cousine de Sirius se mit à courir dans la direction opposée. Harry la poursuivit, faisant à peine attention à la bataille qui continuait autour de lui. La Mangemort se dirigea vers une porte, l'ouvrant à la volée. L'Héritier Lupin la suivit sans hésiter, et ils se retrouvèrent dans l'Atrium du Ministère.

En voyant Bellatrix se diriger vers une des cheminées, Harry sortit sa Baguette. _Hors de question_ que la meurtrière de Sirius n'arrive à s'enfuir. Il voulait la faire souffrir, lui faire payer ce qu'elle venait de faire.

\- _Endoloris !_ fit-il sans réfléchir.

Le sort toucha la sorcière dans le dos, qui s'effondra sur le sol du Ministère en hurlant de douleur. Harry maintint le Sortilège à peine quelques secondes, mais cela fut suffisant pour rattraper Bellatrix.

\- _Expelliarmus !_ lança-t-il ensuite, récupérant la Baguette que l'évadée d'Azkaban utilisait et la brisant sans attendre.

\- Bébé Potter a bien grandi, à ce que je vois, dit cette dernière, la voix hachée. Utiliser un Impardonnable… Mon cher cousin n'aurait pas approuvé.

La mention de Sirius fit voir rouge à Harry et le sort de torture quitta de nouveau ses lèvres, faisant se tortiller l'épouse Lestrange sur le sol. Cette fois-ci, il maintint le sort le plus longtemps possible, n'arrêtant que lorsque les larmes se mirent à couler sur les joues de la Mangemort.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé utiliser ce sort, et encore moins le faire avec _plaisir_ , mais… Sirius était _mort_ , et il fallait qu'elle _paye_.

Une soudaine douleur au niveau de sa cicatrice le fit se redresser, Baguette prête. Et quelques secondes plus tard, Voldemort sortit d'une des cheminées, ses yeux rouges se posant immédiatement sur Harry.

Son regard se déplaça ensuite sur Bellatrix, qui était toujours au sol à reprendre sa respiration.

\- Le Sortilège Doloris, Harry ? comprit-il de suite avec un sourire en coin. Es-tu _sûr_ que tu ne veux pas me rejoindre ?

\- Pour passer mes journées à m'agenouiller devant toi ? railla l'adolescent. Merci mais non merci, Tom.

Un éclat de colère passa dans les yeux du Mage Noir, mais il ne répondit pas à la provocation, tournant son regard vers la Mangemort toujours au sol.

\- Bellatrix, la Prophétie, dit-il.

\- Lucius l'a récupéré, Maître, répondit sa Lieutenant, toujours d'une voix hachée.

\- Si Lucius s'en sort vivant, il pourra peut-être te la donner, intervint de nouveau Harry. Mais il aurait été plus simple pour tout le monde de me la demander.

\- Dumbledore me cache cette Prophétie depuis plus d'une décennie –

\- Je ne suis pas Dumbledore, le coupa le jeune Lord. Que tu connaisses la Prophétie entière ne changera rien, tout s'est joué la nuit où tu nous as attaqués. Si tu avais réfléchi un minimum, une partie de tes hommes ne serait pas morts aujourd'hui.

\- Bellatrix ?

\- Nous avons perdu Avery et Mulciber, Maître.

\- Et c'était _avant_ l'arrivée de l'Ordre, compléta le Serpentard. Je ne sais pas combien de Mangemorts tu vas pouvoir récupérer, _Tom_.

Un éclat de colère passa dans les yeux de ce dernier, mais il ne répondit autrement pas à la nouvelle.

\- La Prophétie ?

Comprenant ce que Voldemort demandait, Harry resserra un peu plus sa prise sur sa Baguette, bien conscient que son ennemi l'attaquerait en découvrant l'intégralité de la prédiction de Trelawney.

\- _Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche… il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois… et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore… et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit… Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois…_

L'adolescent fit une pause, ignorant les yeux écarquillés de Bellatrix et restant concentré sur son ennemi.

\- Tu as donné corps à la Prophétie le jour où tu m'as attaqué, Tom, reprit-il, traçant sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair du bout des doigts.

Dès qu'Harry vit Voldemort commencer à lever sa Baguette, il attaqua.

\- _Cruentis_ ! lança-t-il en direction de Bellatrix. _Protego Totalum !_

Le Sortilège de Lacération toucha la Mangemort au niveau de sa nuque, la faisant se vider de son sang en à peine une minute.

 _C'est pour Sirius, Alice et Franck, connasse_ , pensa Harry avec haine.

Son bouclier explosa sous le premier sort de Voldemort, et il réussit à éviter de justesse le deuxième en roulant sur le côté. Ils enchaînèrent les sorts pendant plusieurs minutes, la plupart en informulé : sortilège d'explosion, d'expulsion mais aussi des sortilèges plus complexes.

Leur échange dura une bonne dizaine de minutes – durant lesquels il pu infliger plusieurs blessures à son ennemi, mais aussi en recevoir – avant que plusieurs cheminées de l'Atrium ne s'illumine simultanément. Dumbledore en sortit, suivit du Ministre Fudge, du Commandant Scrimgeour et d'une quinzaine d'Aurors.

Tous se figèrent en voyant l'adolescent et le Mage Noir se battre l'un contre l'autre, puis les regards se dirigèrent vers le corps sans vie de Bellatrix Lestrange, qui baignait maintenant dans une marre de son propre sang.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû venir ici ce soir, Tom, intervint finalement Dumbledore.

\- Tom Elvis Jedusor, au nom du Ministère de la Magie Britannique, vous êtes en état d'arrestation ! s'exclama Scrimgeour. Baissez votre Baguette et rendez vous immédiatement !

Il avait pointé sa Baguette sur le Seigneur Noir, bientôt suivi de tous les Aurors présents. La plupart semblaient terrifiés – même s'ils essayaient de ne pas le montrer – et Harry devait reconnaître qu'ils avaient du courage.

\- Vous croyez vraiment que je vais coopérer ? rétorqua Voldemort, presque avec amusement.

\- Tu es puissant, Tom, mais tu ne peux pas nous affronter tous en même temps, répondit le Directeur en s'approchant de quelques pas.

\- Tu as raison, vieil homme, acquiesça le Descendant de Serpentard, faisant se tendre Harry d'anticipation. Mais je n'aurais pas à le faire.

Il leva sa Baguette, effectuant un mouvement compliqué pendant quelques secondes – puis un dôme apparut au-dessus d'eux, séparant Harry, Dumbledore et Voldemort des autres. Sans attendre, les Aurors se mirent à attaquer le champ de force pour le faire tomber, mais il semblait tenir bon.

\- Et moi qui pensais que tu étais intelligent, railla doucement l'adolescent, la rage pulsant toujours sous sa peau le forçant à parler. Tu te rends compte qu'ils vont finir par entrer ?

\- Pas avant que vous ne soyez mort tous les deux, répondit son ennemi. Quand Albus Dumbledore et le précieux Survivant seront mort, plus rien ni personne ne pourra m'arrêter.

Dumbledore fit quelques pas de côtés, se mettant dans la ligne entre le jeune Lord Potter-Black et le Mage Noir, faisait ricaner ce dernier.

\- Tu ne pourras pas le protéger, vieux fou, dit-il avant d'attaquer.

Dumbledore répliqua instantanément, se plaçant cette fois directement devant Harry. L'adolescent en question leva les yeux au ciel, se décalant pour pouvoir à son tour attaquer le Mage Noir – si Dumbledore ne se rendait pas compte qu'ils avaient plus de chance de rester tous les deux en vie s'ils combattaient ensemble, il était stupide.

Le fait que Voldemort soit presque complètement occupé avec Dumbledore donna cependant un plan à Harry. Ils ne savaient pas si c'était une bonne idée – il n'avait pu s'entraîner au sort en question que quelques fois, mais cela distrairait certainement assez Tom pour que le Directeur et lui puissent attaquer de façon plus concentré.

Il ferma les yeux un instant, essayant d'ignorer les bruits du combat et de se concentrer.

\- _Feudeymon_ , souffla-t-il doucement, faisant apparaître une volute de feu de sa Baguette.

Le feu continua de sortir de la Baguette de Houx, d'une taille de plus en plus importante.

Quand ce sort avait été ajouté à la liste des sorts de Magie Noir que l'Héritier Lupin allait enseigner pendant son club de défense, Sirius, Remus et même Rogue l'avait averti de sa difficulté : le Feudeymon était censé créer une créature enflammé qui avait pour but d'attaquer les ennemis de son créateur. La forme de la créature en question changeait toujours d'un Sorcier à l'autre, mais elle avait toujours une signification particulière.

Dans le cas d'Harry, il prenait la forme de Shadow, son Animagus. Il rouvrit les yeux pour voir la version enflammée de Shadow à quelques mètres de lui, ses yeux de feu fixés sur le Mage Noir. Ce dernier fixait la création de feu avec des yeux légèrement écarquillés, de même que Dumbledore et les Aurors présents dans l'Atrium.

Il ne fallut attendre qu'une demi-seconde pour que « Shadow » ne se jette sur Voldemort, ce dernier créant un bouclier pour se protéger. Cela donna cependant l'occasion au Directeur et à Harry de reprendre leurs attaques.

 _Deprimo_ , _Reducto_ , _Bombarda_ , _Cruentis_ , enchaîna Harry en Informulé.

Dumbledore faisait de même de son côté, semblant essayer de faire tomber le bouclier protégeant Tom. Malheureusement, la protection résista à leurs attaques combinées, faisait jurer doucement le Serpentard en Fourchelang.

Il était hors de question que Tom s'en sorte aussi facilement. En ordonnant l'enlèvement de Tristan, Voldemort était responsable de la mort de Sirius. Bellatrix avait peut-être jetée le sort – et elle avait payé pour ça – mais c'était Voldemort qui avait perpétré l'attaque.

Une petite voix dans la tête d'Harry lui rappela que Sirius ne serait jamais mort s'il n'avait pas accouru avec seulement une bande d'adolescents pour secourir son frère, mais il la fit taire. Il était parfaitement conscient d'avoir joué un rôle dans la mort de son père, mais il se laisserait submerger par la culpabilité plus tard.

Parce que Tom n'était pas seulement responsable de la mort de Sirius : il était aussi responsable de la mort de son grand-père, de Laura et de centaines d'autres personnes. Il serait étonnant qu'ils aient une autre occasion comme celle-ci, de le faire tomber avant qu'une guerre ouverte ne commence réellement, et Harry ne comptait pas la laisser passer.

Un cri retentit, et le regard de l'adolescent se tourna de suite vers le Mage Noir – dans l'espoir que le bouclier de ce dernier ait enfin cédé. Ce n'était malheureusement pas le cas. Tom avait trouvé un moyen de vaincre Shadow, une bourrasque de vent explosant devant la créature enflammée et la faisant disparaître.

La puissance du souffle fit presque s'effondrer le Serpentard, et il ne dut son équilibre au bouclier qu'il avait levé à la dernière seconde.

\- Pas mal, Potter, le félicita ensuite Tom, un mince sourire aux lèvres. Es-tu sûr que tu ne veux pas me rejoindre ?

\- _Cruentis !_ lança Harry en réponse. Et c'est Potter-Black-Lupin, _Tom_.

Voldemort évita le sort en rigolant à nouveau, se tournant totalement vers Harry et ignorant presque Dumbledore.

\- Je vais prendre cela pour un non, dit-il avant de relancer une série de sort.

Le bouclier d'Harry explosa de nouveau, et cette fois, il ne put empêcher tous les sorts. Un hurlement de douleur lui échappa quand un Maléfice de Lacération le toucha à la jambe – la même jambe que Pettigrow avait blessée dans le cimetière.

Le jeune Lord faillit s'effondrer, mais avant même qu'il n'en ait l'occasion, une douleur explosa au niveau de sa cicatrice – une douleur comme il n'avait jamais connu – et il sentit ses boucliers d'Occlumencie exploser alors que Voldemort envahissait son esprit.

Il ne se sentit pas heurter le sol, ni même commencer à convulser sur le sol de l'Atrium. Tout ce qu'il voyait c'était –

 _Du sang des larmes du sang. Mort mort mort. Ils étaient tous morts._

 _Le premier corps qu'il vit fut celui de Daphnée, puis celui de Blaise et d'Astoria_ – impossible, ils étaient en sécurité à Poudlard, pensa-t-il – _puis il leva les yeux, reconnaissait le château en ruine, la Marque des Ténèbres surplombant le bâtiment._

 _Le parc était jonché de cadavres._ _Remus Neville Tristan Luna Owen Théo Ginny Hermione Ron Fred Georges. Elizabeth Pauline les frères Crevey. Susan Hannah Cho. Dumbledore James Lily McGonagall Flitwick Hagrid Rogue Chourave Pomfresh._

 _Des Serpentard Gryffondor Poufsouffle et Serdaigle._

 _Bill Charlie Jeanne Fleur. Augusta Xénophilius Arthur Molly Amelia Kinglsey Fol Œil._

C'est ta faute, Harry, susurra-t-on dans son esprit. Si tu t'étais rendu, je n'aurais pas eu à tuer tout le monde. Tout comme je n'aurais pas eu à tuer ta famille s'il ne t'avait pas protégé.

 _Sirius Remus Meda Ted Dora._ _Tristan Elizabeth_.

Tout le monde aurait été plus heureux si tu étais mort la première fois. Ton frère et ta sœur seraient vivants. Black et Lupin seraient vivants. Kevin serait vivant. Il est mort le jour où il t'a rencontré.

 _Kevin –_

Diggory aussi serait vivant. Et sa famille n'aurait pas eu à le perdre si tu étais mort plus tôt.

 _Croupton qui lance le Sortilège de Mort, Cédric qui s'effondre sur le sol. Sa faute sa faute – Amos et Kathleen qui s'effondre, comme Laurent et Christina._

 _Sa faute sa faute SA FAUTE._

\- Harry ! entendit-il de façon distante. Gamin, s'il te plaît. Albus, faites quelque chose.

Albus – le Directeur ? – répondit, mais Harry ne l'entendit pas. La première voix – la première voix lui rappelait celle de Sirius, mais c'était impossible, n'est-ce pas ?

N'est-ce pas ?

La scène lui revint à l'esprit : le moment où Bellatrix avait jeté le Sortilège de Mort et quand, quelques secondes plus tard, celui qu'il considérait comme son père s'était effondré.

C'est ta faute, Harry, murmura-t-on à nouveau dans son esprit. Si tu étais mort, Black et Lupin n'auraient jamais quitté les Potter pour toi. Black aurait pu continuer à parler à son meilleur-ami et il ne serait pas mort en l'ayant ignoré pendant quinze ans.

 _Le sourire de Bellatrix. Sirius qui s'effondre._

Une vague de culpabilité envahit de nouveau l'adolescent. C'était vrai. S'il était mort en ce fameux Halloween 1981, Sirius et Remus ne se seraient jamais disputés avec les Potter. Et Sirius ne serait pas mort par sa faute.

\- Harry, réveille-toi ! fit de nouveau la première voix. Remus…

\- Je sais Siri, je sais, répondit ce dernier, les voix devenant de plus en plus claires pour l'adolescent.

\- Harry, s'il te plaît, reprit la voix de son Parrain. Bats-toi gamin, il est hors de question que l'on te perde.

Avec un effort qui lui parut surhumain, l'adolescent ouvrit les yeux. Pour croiser immédiatement le regard inquiet de son Parrain et de Remus – non, de ses pères. Le champ de force crée par Voldemort au début de leur combat à trois les séparait toujours, mais Sirius était bien là.

\- Sirius…, souffla-t-il doucement.

\- _Avada Kedavra_ , entendit-il derrière lui.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner, pu à peine voir les yeux de Sirius et Remus s'écarquiller, leurs bouches s'ouvrirent d'horreurs –

Puis tout devint noir.

oOo

Quand il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, Harry n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître où il se trouvait : le Manoir Black, l'endroit où il avait grandi.

Fronçant les sourcils, il se leva rapidement, n'ayant aucune idée de ce qu'il venait de se passer. La dernière chose dont il se souvenait était Voldemort en train de prononcer le Sortilège de Mort. Il assumait que le Sortilège l'avait touché, mais il ne savait pas du tout comment il s'était retrouvé ici.

Des pleurs de bébé brisèrent le silence du Manoir, et ses sourcils se froncèrent encore plus. Il prit cependant la direction de l'étage, suivant les pleurs. Il se retrouva rapidement devant son ancienne chambre, et il entra.

La chambre était décorée comme dans sa petite enfance, le lit à barreaux au milieu de la pièce. Les pleurs provenaient du lit, Harry se rapprocha donc. Sa bouche s'ouvrit d'étonnement en découvrant le bébé dans le lit – c'était lui. Ou du moins, c'était ce à quoi il ressemblait sur les photos de son enfance que Sirius et Remus avaient conservés.

Le bébé ouvrit les yeux, et ce qu'il vit fit faire un pas en arrière à l'adolescent : au lieu d'avoir des yeux vert émeraude – comme lui – le bébé avait des yeux rouges carmins, que le jeune Lord associa tout de suite avec Voldemort.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire ? demanda-t-il à voix haute.

\- J'imagine que tu veux une explication ? fit une voix derrière lui.

Le Serpentard tourna les talons dans la seconde, se retrouvant face à un adolescent brun de son âge. Il n'avait aucune idée de qui il était, mais quelque chose semblait familier à propos de lui. Ce n'est qu'en observant son visage et en remarquant ses yeux vairons – un bleu et un marron – qu'il comprit :

\- Kev ? balbutia-t-il, abasourdis.

\- Salut Harry, sourit ce dernier, s'approchant pour le prendre dans ses bras.

L'Héritier Lupin ne réagit pas pendant quelques secondes, puis il finit par lui rendre son étreinte.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et où on est, exactement ? demanda-t-il quand ils se séparèrent.

\- Tu ne devines pas ? lui retourna son ancien meilleur ami.

Le souvenir du Sortilège de Voldemort et des regards horrifiés de Sirius et Remus lui revinrent en tête, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

\- Je suis mort ? murmura-t-il doucement.

Ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça. Harry avait fait une promesse à Daphnée, il lui avait promis de revenir. Il n'avait pas prévu de mourir. Il n'avait pas prévu de l'abandonner.

Une autre partie de lui était presque soulagée – vivre dans un monde où Sirius était mort… Il ne voulait même pas l'imaginer.

\- Pas tout à fait, répondit l'aîné Latour. Une partie de toi est morte, c'est tout.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- On ne s'attendait pas à ce que tu comprennes, fit une autre voix.

Harry se détourna à nouveau, se retrouvant cette fois en face de quelqu'un qu'il connaissait bien, même s'il n'avait jamais parlé qu'à son portrait.

\- Grand-Père Charlus ?! s'exclama-t-il, de plus en plus ahuri.

Son regard alterna entre feu son Grand-Père et son meilleur ami décédé avant qu'il ne ferme les yeux, prenant sa tête dans ses mains pendant quelques secondes.

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? ordonna-t-il presque ensuite. Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Et qu'est-ce que cela veut dire, que seulement « une partie de moi » est morte ?

\- Et si l'on s'asseyait ? proposa Charlus.

Instantanément, la pièce se modifia. Le lit à barreau reste à sa place – le bébé toujours à l'intérieur, mais maintenant calme – mais le reste se transforma en la chambre de laquelle Harry avait déménagé avant de vivre à Square Grimmaurd. Charlus lui désigna le lit de la tête, et ils s'y installèrent tous les trois.

\- Quelle est la dernière chose dont tu te souviens ? lui demanda ensuite gentiment Kevin.

\- Voldemort a brisé mes boucliers d'Occlumencie, répondit le jeune Lord. J'ai pu le repousser – ou du moins, j'ai pu ouvrir les yeux. Sirius et Remus étaient là, du moins je crois les avoir vu. Et ensuite, Tom a prononcé le Sortilège de Mort. Et plus rien.

\- Comme tu l'as deviné, le Sortilège de Mort t'a touché, intervint son ancêtre. Mais tu n'es pas mort. Pas dans le long terme en tout cas.

\- Ce qui veut dire ? s'enquit Harry.

\- Sais-tu comment Voldemort a pu survivre à son attaque sur Tristan et toi ? lui demanda Charlus, sans répondre à sa question.

\- Non, dit-il. Je sais que Grand-Mère Dorea a donné sa vie pour nous protéger, mais je ne sais pas comment lui a survécu.

\- Il a créé des Horcruxes, révéla Charlus. Un Horcruxe est un objet dans lequel un Sorcier place une partie de son âme – le rituel doit être par le finalisé meurtre d'un innocent – ce qui lui permet de rester en quelque sorte immortel.

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent légèrement, plusieurs souvenirs lui revenant en mémoire.

 _Plus la jeune Weasley se confiait dans mon Journal, plus je reprenais des forces. J'ai pu l'influencer, et maintenant, je vais pouvoir retrouver mon corps…_

C'est ce que le « souvenir » de Tom Jedusor lui avait dit dans la Chambre des Secrets.

 _Le Journal de Jedusor est plus qu'un souvenir. Et Harry a obtenu plus que le Don de Fourchelang le soir où Voldemort a essayé de les tuer Tristan et lui. Les deux sont liés, ils font_ tous les deux _partis d'un grand tout._

C'est ce que Luna avait dit, plusieurs semaines auparavant, quand ils avaient discuté du don de Fourchelang d'Harry. Sans compter la Prophétie…

 _Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal_ –

Son regard se posa sur le petit lit, toujours présent au milieu de la pièce… Lit dans lequel un bébé lui ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau se trouvait, mais avec les yeux _rouges_.

\- Je suis un Horcruxe, réalisa Harry à voix haute.

Et le Journal en avait été un aussi. Il y en avait-il plus ?

\- Tu _étais_ un Horcruxe, le rectifia Kevin. Voldemort a détruit sa partie d'âme en te lançant le Sortilège de Mort au Ministère.

\- Et il m'a tué dans la foulée, souffla le Serpentard.

\- Non, le contredit son Grand-Père. Tu n'es _pas_ mort, Harry. Tu es juste – en attente.

\- « En attente » ? répéta son petit-fils avec un sourcil haussé.

\- D'une décision, compléta Kevin. Soit tu peux y retourner, soit tu peux rester ici et avancer vers la prochaine étape.

\- La prochaine étape, répéta à nouveau Harry.

Avant de décider, il avait une question à poser :

\- Est-ce que Sirius est vivant ?

Il avait cru le voir avec Remus juste avant de recevoir le Sortilège de Mort, mais il était possible qu'il ait halluciné, surtout après la façon dont Tom avait percé ses défenses mentales.

\- Oui, répondit Charlus avec un mince sourire.

Harry sortit son corps se détendre sans qu'il ne puisse se contrôler, une vague de soulagement le traversant d'un coup. Sa décision était prise.

\- J'y retourne, dit-il d'une voix sûre.

Les deux autres lui sourirent, ne semblant pas du tout étonné.

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour y retourner ?

oOo

\- Le Survivant est _mort_ ! fit Voldemort quand Harry s'effondra, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres.

Son sourire disparut cependant bien vite : en effet, quelques secondes plus tard, Harry se mit à nouveau à bouger, se tournant pour faire face à son ennemi.

\- Comment peux-tu être en vie ?! tonna presque le Mage Noir.

L'adolescent haussa les épaules, ne semblant pas s'en soucier. Au même moment, le bouclier séparant Harry, Dumbledore et Voldemort des Aurors et de l'Ordre s'effondra.

Le Mage Noir n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour disparaître, ne laissant le temps à personne de l'arrêter.

\- Harry ! hurla immédiatement Sirius, courant vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Tu vas bien, tu vas bien...

\- Je pourrais te dire la même chose, répondit son filleul. Bellatrix, elle – elle t'avait tué.

\- Elle a essayé, intervint Remus en s'approchant à son tour, les épaules tendues et l'air fatigué. Mais j'ai pu le stupéfixer avant, le sort de Lestrange a touché le mur.

\- Je – j'ai cru que…, commença l'adolescent, n'arrivant même pas à verbaliser ce qu'il avait ressenti en pensant que Sirius – celui qui l'avait élevé, _son père_ – était mort.

\- Je sais, gamin, fit ce dernier en le prenant à nouveau dans ses bras.

Remus rejoint l'étreinte à peine quelques secondes plus tard, et ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, heureux d'être tous les trois vivants.

Ce n'est qu'après presque cinq minutes qu'ils se séparèrent, se tournant à nouveau vers Dumbledore – qui avait été rejoint par Fudge et Scrimgeour – prêts à répondre à leurs questions.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre ! Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

Sirius est bien vivant (je n'oserais pas le tuer, ni lui ni Remus) et Harry est maintenant au courant pour les Horcruxes ! Alors, qu'est-ce que vous imaginez pour la suite ? :D

Je pense que tout est plutôt clair, mais si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas ! ;)

 _ **SauleMarron19427** , pour vous servir !_


	26. Le secret de l'immortalité

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, hormis l'histoire et les quelques OC qui vont apparaître.

 **Bêta-Correctrice** : Toujours moi, désolée ^^

 **Statut** : 26 chapitres, terminé !

 **Merci aux revieweurs** : Pims10, stormtrooper2, Butterfly Fictions, Karozthor the Necronomagus, NERPApj, Lililou, Guest, Miss Homme Enceinte 2, Lia Potter, Aya31, pastel 38, Oxytomire, winchesterer-23, Kadi (x2), Lokki1, Mel, Natsu, AmandinePotter, Guest, Poussy, Amy potter, malou.

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 _Lililou_ : Merci pour ta review ! Et oui, Sirius n'est pas mort ! Je suis sadique, mais pas à ce point-là... Et voilà le dernier chapitre de ce Tome, en espérant qu'il te plaise !

 _Guest (_ _Ah bah zut j'avais parié sur un retourneur de temps !_ _Super chapitre !)_ : Merci pour ta review ! Pour ce qui est de la façon dont Sirius a survécu... Pourquoi faire compliqué quand on peut faire simple ? xD

 _Lia Potter_ : Merci pour ta review, et pour ton enthousiasme ! ;)

 _Aya31_ : Merci pour ta review ! Et j'avais également eu du mal avec la mort de Sirius dans le canon : enlever la seule famille d'Harry alors qu'il vient de la retrouver ? Je m'étais promis de ne tuer ni Sirius ni Remus dans les HPBL, donc tu peux souffler ! :P

 _Kadi_ : Merci pour ta review ! Pour ce qui est de l'action, c'est vrai que c'est assez rapide, mais pour être honnête ce ne sont pas mes scènes préférés à écrire x) Et oui, il est possible que Ginny et Blaise finissent ensemble, ils font partis des couples probables que j'ai depuis que j'ai commencé à écrire les HPBL ;)

 _Lokki1_ : Merci pour ta review, contente que le chapitre t'ai plu ! J'espère que celui-là te plaira aussi, et que ton téléphone te laissera ouvrir le lien ! :')

 _Mel_ : Merci pour ta review ! Et ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai aucun plan de tuer Sirius et Remus avant la fin des HPBL ! Pour ce qui est de James, tu auras ta réponse dans ce chapitre ! Et oui, j'ai tué Bella... Tout simplement parce que je ne vois pas Harry la laisser s'en sortir après qu'elle ait "tuée" Sirius ! ^^

 _Natsu_ : Merci pour ta review ! Et voilà la suite :)

 _Guest (OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Sirius est en vie, je crois que ça résume le principal et résout ma plus grosse inquiétude)_ : Merci pour ta review ! Et ne t'inquiète pas, je ne prévois pas de tuer Sirius ! Ni Remus, d'ailleurs ;)

 _Amy potter_ : Merci pour ta review ! Je ne suis pas aussi sadique pour vous faire attendre plusieurs mois entre plusieurs chapitres intentionnellement (quoi que, maintenant que tu me donne l'idée...) ! Et oui, Sirius est vivant ! Pour ce qui est de Dobby, le tuer ne m'ai même pas passé par la tête, alors rassure-toi, notre Elfe préféré est en sécurité au Manoir Black ! :)

 _Malou_ : Merci pour ta review ! Pour ce qui est du père de Théo, tu en sauras plus dans le Tome VI ;)

* * *

Voilà le dernier chapitre de ce Tome V ! Où Harry confronte le Professeur Dumbledore par rapport aux Horcruxes !

J'espère que cela va vous plaire ! Enjoy o/

* * *

Chapitre Vingt-Cinq :

 **Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom est de retour ! Bataille entre les Mangemorts et les Aurors au Département des Mystères !**

 **Lord Potter-Black, le véritable Survivant !**

 _Hier soir, aux alentours de dix-neuf heures, un groupe de Mangemorts s'est introduit au Ministère de la Magie sur les ordres de Tom Jedusor, alias Lord Voldemort, et ce dans le but de dérober un artefact présent au Département des Mystères._

 _Tristan Potter était alors retenu par les Mangemorts et les Aurors étant déjà occupés par les différentes attaques ayant eu lieu à Londres (_ article en page 2 _), plusieurs étudiants de Poudlard ont organisé une mission de sauvetage. Ce groupe d'étudiants, menés par Lord Potter-Black, était composé des Lords Loudubat et Nott (présentement en Cinquième Année) de l'Héritière Lovegood (Quatrième Année), de Frederic et Georges Weasley (Septièmes Années), d'Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley (Cinquième Année) et de Ginerva Weasley (Quatrième Année)._

 _Ces adolescents ont réussi à secourir Tristan Potter et à retenir les Mangemorts jusqu'à l'arrivée des Aurors et de plusieurs Professeurs de Poudlard, mis au courant de la présence des étudiants au Ministère par des amis de ces derniers._

 _Treize Mangemorts attendaient apparemment les adolescents au Département des Mystères – tous faisant partis des échappés d'Azkaban d'il y a quelques semaines. Avant l'arrivée des Aurors, le combat a eu lieu dans plusieurs salles du Département, mais les lieux exacts restent tenus au secret par le Ministre Cornelius Fudge._

 _Nous pouvons cependant annoncer au lecteur de_ La Gazette du Sorcier _que plusieurs Mangemorts sont décédés pendant les combats, dont Bellatrix Lestrange, la célèbre bras-droit de Tom Jedusor._

 _Nous avons également le malheur de vous annoncer qu'un décès est à déplorer du côté de la Lumière : James Potter, ancien Auror et Professeur de Duel à Poudlard depuis quatre ans, aurait succombé à un Sortilège de Magie Noire en voulant sauver la vie de Remus Lupin, son ancien camarade de Gryffondor. Plusieurs Aurors ont également été blessés pendant les combats, mais nous n'avons accès ni aux noms ni à l'étendue de leurs blessures._

 _Nous leur souhaitons cependant un bon rétablissement, et nous à_ La Gazette _prierons Merlin qu'ils s'en sortent sans séquelles trop graves et/ou durables._

 _Pendant que les Mangemorts affrontaient les Aurors au Département des Mystères, Tom Jedusor lui-même a fait son apparition au Ministère de la Magie ! En effet, à l'arrivée du Ministre – accompagné d'Albus Dumbledore, du Commandant Scrimgeour et de plusieurs Aurors appelés en renforts – le Mage Noir que nous pensions mort depuis quatorze ans se trouvait dans l'Atrium, en train de se battre contre Harry Potter-Black-Lupin, le jeune Lord Potter-Black._

 _Pendant leur combat, Tom Jedusor a révélé que Lord Potter-Black était le Survivant, et non pas Tristan Potter comme nous le pensions tous depuis cette fameuse nuit d'Halloween 1981. Cette révélation n'a cependant pas semblé surprendre le jeune Lord en question : et en effet, il nous a été révélé qu'Harry Potter-Black-Lupin était conscient de son statut depuis plusieurs années, de même que ses Tuteurs._

 _Albus Dumbledore l'aurait appris le soir de la Troisième Tâche du Tournois des Trois Sorciers, quand Lord Potter-Black lui aurait montré le souvenir de la renaissance de Tom Jedusor et du meurtre du jeune Lord Diggory (_ article en page 2 _). De même, Lord Potter-Black avait montré le même souvenir au Ministre Fudge et au Commandant Scrimgeour le lendemain de l'assassinat de la famille Moon (feu Laura Moon avait été une amie proche de Lord Potter-Black à Poudlard)._

 _Ne voulant pas avertir Lord Voldemort qu'ils étaient au courant de son retour, aucune révélation officielle n'avait été faite depuis. Cela n'a cependant pas empêché les deux hommes de se préparer discrètement au retour du Mage Noir ayant terrorisé notre pays pendant des années, augmentant l'effectif du Corps des Aurors, ainsi qu'en augmentant les moyens affectés à ce Département._

 _Notre pays est donc entre de bonnes mains et nos forces de l'ordre sont prêtes à nous protéger du Mage Noir Lord Voldemort. Espérons que la menace soit définitivement enrayée avant qu'une Deuxième Guerre ne se déclenche, mais nous devons nous préparer à replonger dans l'état de Guerre qui était le nôtre à la fin des années 1970._

La Gazette du Sorcier _publiera dans les prochains jours plusieurs articles de prévention contre les Mangemorts, ainsi que plusieurs rappels des règles de sécurité. Il est impératif que vous les preniez en compte, pour votre propre sécurité._

 _Votre envoyé spécial au Ministère de la Magie,_ _William Matthews_ _._

Harry reposa le Journal en soupirant légèrement. Il savait que Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore et même Fudge avaient fait pression pour que _La Gazette_ ne révèle pas toute l'histoire – particulièrement le fait qu'il avait survécu une deuxième fois au Sortilège de Mort, mais aussi pour que la présence de l'Ordre et l'identité de ses membres ne soient pas révélés.

Lire ce qu'il s'était passé dans le Journal lui donnait cependant un sentiment de mal-être, surtout le paragraphe concernant l'annonce du décès de James Potter.

Il n'avait pas encore pu voir ni Tristan ni Elizabeth – ayant été coincé à l'Infirmerie depuis leur retour du Ministère – mais il espérait pouvoir leur parler bientôt. Perdre un parent… Il avait eu l'aperçu de ce qu'on pouvait ressentir quand il avait cru avoir perdu Sirius. Et bien que James Potter et lui n'aient jamais eu une relation chaleureuse – ils étaient devenus cordiales l'un envers l'autre, rien de plus – il voulait pouvoir être là pour soutenir son frère et sa sœur.

\- Tout va bien, gamin ? fit son Parrain, reprenant son siège à côté de Remus.

Les deux hommes avaient également passé la soirée à l'Infirmerie – tout comme les Professeurs et la plupart des membres de l'Ordre présents pendant le combat, ainsi que les amis du Serpentard – mais seul le jeune Lord était encore coincé dans son lit. En effet, Madame Pomfresh, après lui avoir demandé de visionner le souvenir de son combat, avait décrété qu'il avait besoin de plus de repos que les autres, et qu'il resterait donc à l'Infirmerie encore une journée entière.

Et à part ses Tuteurs, personne n'avait eu le droit de lui rendre visite, ni ses amis, ni Dumbledore ou encore le Ministre, qui voulait apparemment lui poser plus de questions. L'adolescent savait qu'une réunion était prévu ce soir, mais il ne savait pas exactement avec qui – l'Ordre, le Ministère, les Aurors ? Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que sa présence avait été demandée, ou plutôt _exigée_ , et que Sirius et Remus l'accompagnaient.

Il espérait cependant qu'il pourrait voir ses amis – et Daphnée – avant ce soir. Il se doutait que des rumeurs folles devaient courir dans le château, comme à chaque fois que quelque chose arrivait, il voulait donc pouvoir rassurer sa fiancée. L'article de _La Gazette_ allait probablement l'inquiéter encore plus.

\- Gamin ? répéta Sirius, l'air inquiet.

Le fait que son Parrain lui avait posé une question revint à Harry, et il secoua légèrement la tête pour sortir de ses pensées.

\- Ça va, dit-il doucement. Je suis encore un peu faible, mais ça va. J'aimerais juste pouvoir voir Daphnée avant ce soir.

\- Je peux demander à Madame Pomfresh si une visite serait possible, peut-être ? proposa Remus.

\- Ce serait génial, fit l'adolescent. Je n'ai vu personne depuis que j'ai pris la Potions de Sommeil Sans-Rêves hier, et même si je sais qu'aucun d'eux n'a été gravement blessé…

\- Je vais lui demander, répéta Lunard en se levant, passant doucement une main dans les cheveux d'Harry avant de se diriger vers le Bureau de l'Infirmière de Poudlard.

Le Serpentard fronça légèrement les sourcils, étonné par le geste affectif de son Tuteur. Remus n'avait jamais été le plus tactile – c'était Sirius – et bien qu'il ne refuse jamais une étreinte à Harry, il était rare qu'il initie ce genre de contact de lui-même.

\- Tu nous as inquiété, tu sais, intervint Sirius, semblant lire dans ses pensées. Tom t'as lancé l'Avada et – tu t'es vite réveillé, mais on a cru que –

\- Je vais bien, l'interrompit doucement son filleul. Je ne dis pas que je pourrais me battre dès ce soir contre Voldy, mais je vais bien, vraiment.

L'ancien Lord Black ne semblait pas convaincu, mais il ne dit rien. Quelques minutes plus tard, Remus revenait, une légère grimace sur les lèvres.

\- Madame Pomfresh a accepté une visite, mais seuls deux de tes amis pourront venir, dit-il avec un sourire d'excuse. Elle ne veut pas que tu sois trop fatigué.

\- Je comprends, répondit l'adolescent, bien que légèrement déçu. Je ne sais pas où ils sont, mais je dirais soit dans notre Salle Commune, soit dans la Salle sur Demande.

\- On va aller les chercher, fit le Loup-Garou, entraînant Sirius à sa suite avant de sortir de l'Infirmerie, jetant un dernier regard à Harry avant de fermer la porte.

 _Pas très subtil_ , songea le Serpentard avec un sourire intérieur.

Remus avait dû comprendre qu'il avait besoin d'être un peu seul. Pas que ses Tuteurs le dérangent – au contraire, les avoir près de lui l'avait vraiment aidé depuis qu'il s'était réveillé – mais il avait besoin de pouvoir réfléchir à certaines choses sans qu'on lui demande à quoi il pensait.

Voldemort avait fait de lui un Horcruxe. Et le Journal était la preuve que d'autres existaient probablement.

Il n'avait aucune connaissance sur les Horcruxes, il n'en savait que ce que son Grand-Père lui avait dit pendant sa « mort » : c'était un objet dans lequel un Sorcier plaçait une partie de son âme, obtenant par conséquent un semblant d'immortalité.

Heureusement, il connaissait au moins deux moyens pour les détruire : le premier, _l'Avada Kedavra_ , qui avait tué la partie de Voldemort qui vivait en Harry depuis quatorze ans et le deuxième était le venin du Basilic, qui avait fait disparaitre le « souvenir » de Tom Jedusor qui provenait du Journal.

D'autres questions lui étaient cependant venues depuis son réveil : Voldemort était-il au courant de ce qu'avait été Harry ? Combien d'Horcruxe avait-il crée en tout ? Et que savait Dumbledore ?

Il avait toujours eu l'intuition que le Directeur en savait plus sur son lien avec le Mage Noir qu'il n'en disait. Et peut-être qu'il soupçonnait la présence d'un Horcruxe « vivant » depuis 1981.

Il n'avait probablement eu la confirmation qu' _Harry_ était un Horcruxe qu'en apprenant son statut de Survivant. Après tout, il avait cru pendant des années que Tristan était celui qui avait neutralisé Tom le soir d'Halloween, il était donc logique de croire qu'il avait pensé que son petit-frère était le réceptacle d'une partie de l'âme de Voldemort, et non l'aîné Potter.

La plus grande question était de savoir qui Harry devait mettre au courant de l'existence des Horcruxes. Il allait en parler à Sirius et Remus, c'était certain, mais il ne savait pas à qui d'autre. Le choix logique serait de mettre Dumbledore et l'Ordre au courant, peut-être même le Ministre et le Commandant Scrimgeour.

Cependant, il ne pouvait pas faire ce genre de révélations sans prendre ses précautions : de ce qu'il en savait, seuls Dumbledore et Rogue étaient entraînés à l'Occlumencie et seraient capable de dissimuler leurs connaissances en cas d'attaque mentale. Le seul moyen pour que l'information n'arrive jamais aux oreilles de Tom était de demander à l'Ordre de faire un Serment Magique. Seulement là, il pourrait les mettre au courant sans prendre de risques.

Une petite partie de lui voulait ne mettre personne au courant et essayer de s'occuper des Horcruxes et de Voldemort seul : après tout, selon la Prophétie, il était _la seule personne_ capable de le vaincre. Il tua cependant cette idée dans l'œuf, conscients que cela serait impossible. Évidemment, il aimerait protéger ses proches de la « chasse » au Horcruxe et de la Guerre à venir, mais il fallait qu'il soit honnête avec lui-même : sans aide, il lui faudrait surement plusieurs années pour pouvoir tous les trouver, sans compter qu'il n'avait aucune idée de combien Voldemort en avait créé.

Et il était hors de question que cela prenne autant de temps. Les événements de la veille au Ministère avaient affaiblis Tom et les Mangemorts : la perte de Bellatrix, déjà, mais aussi l'emprisonnement de la plupart de son cercle intérieur. Le mieux était donc de se charger des Horcruxes le plus vite possible, sans attendre que le Mage Noir trouve d'autres partisans pour remplacer ceux qu'il avait perdu.

 _Oui_ , décida-t-il intérieurement tout en hochant la tête. _Je préviens l'Ordre ce soir. Et je ferais en sorte de prévenir le Ministère également._

Au même moment, la porte de l'Infirmerie s'ouvrit à nouveau, laissant entrer Sirius et Remus, suivit par Daphnée et Neville. Les yeux de la Lady Greengass se posèrent immédiatement sur lui, et Harry put voir ses épaules se détendre presque immédiatement.

Neville lui sourit également, et ils prirent place sans attendre autour de son lit. Ses Tuteurs restèrent légèrement en retrait, voulant apparemment lui donner du temps avec ses amis.

\- Comment vas-tu ? lui demanda Daphnée, prenant sa main dans la sienne.

\- Toujours un peu fatiguée, mais sinon je vais bien, répondit Harry avec un mince sourire, caressant doucement la main de sa fiancée pour la rassurer. Et les autres, ils vont bien ?

\- Toutes nos blessures ont été soignées hier soir, le rassura Neville. Le plus grave était un bras cassé, et c'était Tristan. On va bien. On s'inquiétait pour toi, surtout.

Le Serpentard hésita un instant à demande comment allait Tristan, mais il se retint. Il aurait besoin d'avoir une conversation avec son frère, mais c'était entre le Gryffondor et lui.

\- Que s'est-il passé après que je sois parti ? demanda-t-il donc à la place.

\- L'Ordre a fait en sorte de nous regrouper et de nous protéger, répondit le jeune Lord Londubat. Les Mangemorts ont finis par être neutraliser, mais King' et Mrs Bones ont été un peu blessés. Je crois qu'ils sont allés à Sainte Mangouste hier soir, mais l'on en sait pas plus.

Le Fourchelang acquiesça, bien conscients qu'ils avaient été chanceux : le fait qu'il n'y ait eu qu'un décès de leur côté était presque un miracle, considérant le nombre de Mangemorts. De même, le fait qu'aucun de ses amis ne soient gravement blessés – voir pire – _était_ un miracle.

\- Et que s'est-il passé pour toi ? s'enquit doucement Daphnée, serrant une nouvelle fois sa main.

La question fit relever les yeux de ses Tuteurs, qui chuchotaient entre eux non loin du lit d'Harry. Sirius ouvrit la bouche, surement pour empêcher son filleul de répondre, mais il la referma après quelques secondes, laissant la décision à l'adolescent.

\- Quand Sirius s'est effondré, j'ai cru que…, commença-t-il, mais il ne put finir sa phrase, une boule se formant dans sa gorge.

Daphnée serra à nouveau sa main alors que Neville plaçait une main sur son épaule.

\- J'ai poursuivi Bellatrix, continua-t-il. On est arrivé dans l'Atrium, elle allait s'enfuir, alors je – je lui ai lancé un Doloris. Puis encore un autre.

Son presque-frère se tendit à la mention du sort de torture, mais il ne dit rien, le laissant continuer.

\- Puis Tom est arrivé, dit l'Héritier Lupin. Il a demandé la Prophétie, je lui ai donné. Et il m'a attaqué. J'ai tué Bella. Dumbledore est arrivé après dix minutes, avec Fudge, Scrimgeour et des Aurors. Tom nous a enfermés avec le Directeur dans une sorte de dôme, il nous a isolés des autres. On s'est battu, et j'ai été touché à la jambe. Voldemort en a profité pour m'attaquer mentalement.

La main de Daphnée serra de nouveau la sienne, d'une façon presque douloureuse. Sirius et Remus se rapprochèrent également de son lit.

\- Il m'a montré…, reprit Harry. Il m'a montré Poudlard en ruine, des cadavres dans le Parc. Et il me disait en même temps que c'était de ma faute, que si j'étais mort il y a quatorze ans, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. Il m'a montré Kevin et Cédric, aussi, répétant encore que c'était de ma faute.

\- Harry, intervint son Parrain, le visage tendu.

\- J'ai entendu ta voix, fit l'adolescent en se tournant vers ce dernier. Je te croyais mort, et j'ai entendu ta voix. Tu me demandais de me battre, de me réveiller. Je te croyais _mort_ , mais je pouvais _t'entendre_. Alors j'ai ouvert les yeux, et je vous ai vu tous les deux.

Il fit une pause, fixant ses Tuteurs pendant un long moment, vérifiant une nouvelle fois qu'ils étaient bien _là_ , bien _vivants_.

\- Et Tom m'a lancé le Sortilège de Mort, termina-t-il.

\- Pardon ?! s'exclama Neville alors que Daphnée émettait un halètement horrifié.

Ses Tuteurs, eux, se tendirent à nouveau. Harry remarqua rapidement les larmes qui se formaient dans leurs yeux, il détourna donc le regard, regardant sa fiancée et son meilleur-ami.

\- Il m'a lancé le Sortilège de Mort, répéta-t-il. Le sort m'a touché. Mais… J'ai survécu. Encore une fois. À croire que je mérite vraiment le surnom de Survivant.

Sa blague tomba cependant à l'eau, ce qui le fit grimacer légèrement. Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas dû révéler cette partie du combat.

\- Comment as-tu pu – comment as-tu pu survivre ? lui demanda finalement Daphnée.

\- Je ne sais pas, mentit-il doucement. Je me souviens juste d'entendre le sort, et le noir. Et ensuite, je me réveille, à peine quelques secondes plus tard si j'ai bien compris.

Trois des personnes présentes semblèrent accepter son mensonge. Remus, cependant, fronça les sourcils en penchant la tête sur le côté, clairement pas convaincu. Il n'insista cependant pas, laissant la conversation continuer.

Harry s'en voulait de leur mentir – il s'en voulait vraiment. Mais la révélation des Horcruxes ne viendrait pas avant la réunion de ce soir. Et même après cela, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir le dire à ses amis. Il ne voulait pas leur dissimuler quoi que ce soit, mais pour leur sécurité, il le ferait. Même s'ils le haïssaient en découvrant la vérité.

Daphnée et Neville restèrent un peu moins d'une heure avant de retourner vers les autres. Ils lui promirent cependant de repasser demain si Madame Pomfresh l'obligeait à rester une journée de plus à l'Infirmerie.

La fin d'après-midi passa doucement, de même que le dîner – qui leur fut apporté par un Elfe de Maison. Vers vingt heures, cependant, Madame Pomfresh l'autorisa à sortir, tout en précisant que le Directeur demandait à le voir. Et alors qu'il allait prendre la direction du Bureau Directorial, Sirius et Remus l'emmenèrent vers le Bureau du premier.

\- Dumbledore nous attend au Manoir, avec l'Ordre, fit son Parrain en voyant son regard interrogateur.

L'adolescent ne fit qu'acquiescer, comprenant que Dumbledore ne voulait pas avoir ce genre de conversations à Poudlard, là où tout élève pouvait se débrouiller pour écouter. Cinq minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvaient dans la cuisine du Manoir, se dirigeant immédiatement vers le Bureau du Chef de Famille.

Techniquement, le Bureau appartenait maintenant à Harry, en tant que nouveau Lord Black, mais il n'y prendrait pas résidence avant sa sortie de Poudlard.

En entrant, l'adolescent put voir que tout l'Ordre avait été convié à cette réunion : les professeurs de Poudlard, la famille Weasley (ainsi que les compagnes des deux fils ainés – Fleur et Jeanne), Adrian et Sarah, Lady Londubat, M. Lovegood, les Diggory, Mrs Bones, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Maugrey, Dora et ses parents, Elphias Doge, Arabella Fig et même Mondingus Fletcher.

Plusieurs semblaient fatigués, et il put même apercevoir des traces de bandages sur certains. Le fait que Voldemort avait lancé plusieurs attaques dans Londres pour faire diversion et enlever Tristan plus facilement lui revint.

La seule personne qui semblait absente était Lily Potter, ce qu'Harry pouvait totalement comprendre. Il n'avait eu aucun contact avec celle qui avait été sa mère pendant ces derniers mois, mais elle venait de perdre son mari. Qu'elle ait envie de passer du temps avec ses enfants était normal.

\- Bonjour, dit-il doucement, prenant place entre ses Tuteurs, à gauche de Dumbledore.

Il se retrouvait ainsi juste en face du Professeur Rogue. Ce dernier l'observa quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers le Directeur.

\- Harry, le salua ce dernier avant de s'adresser à tout le monde. Bonsoir, et merci d'être tous venus. Ce soir, nous devons discuter de ce qu'il s'est passé hier, c'est-à-dire les attaques que Tom a organisé dans Londres et ce qu'il s'est passé au Département des Mystères.

De nombreux regards se dirigèrent vers Harry quand Dumbledore annonça qu'ils allaient discuter de ce qu'il s'était passé au Ministère, mais personne n'intervint.

\- Amelia, si vous voulez bien commencer, dit-il ensuite.

Cette dernière acquiesça, se lançant dans son récit : hier, en milieu d'après-midi, une attaque de Mangemorts avait été détectée dans plusieurs quartiers Sorciers et Moldus de Londres. Après y avoir envoyé tous les Aurors disponibles – c'est-à-dire tous les Aurors – elle avait envoyés un Patronus à Poudlard pour prévenir l'Ordre, qui était arrivé dans les dix minutes qui avaient suivis.

\- Nous avons perdu six Aurors, annonça-t-elle ensuite, créant un silence pesant dans la pièce.

\- Pour combien de Mangemorts neutralisés ? demanda Maugrey.

\- Sans compter les Mangemorts ayant attaqués le Ministère, dit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil au Serpentard, quinze ont été arrêtés et sept ont été tués.

\- Et combien de civils, qu'ils soient Moldus ou Sorciers, ont perdus la vie ? demanda à son tour Dumbledore. _La Gazette_ n'avait pas de chiffre exact ce matin.

\- Quarante-deux, répondit la Directrice du Département de la Justice Magique. Trente Moldus et douze Sorciers, dont dix enfants de moins de quinze ans.

Le jeune Lord ferma les yeux, atterrés. Il savait que le décès d'innocents n'étaient pas rare pendant la Première Guerre – nombreux étaient ceux qui se retrouvaient au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment et qui finissait dans le feux croisés entre les Mangemorts et les Aurors – mais qu'autant de victimes aient été faites simplement pour le mener au Département des Mystère le rendait malade.

\- Je vois, fit Dumbledore d'une voix grave. Je pense qu'il est maintenant temps d'entendre l'histoire de notre jeune membre. Harry, si tu veux bien nous expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé depuis le début.

L'adolescent releva les yeux, observant le Directeur puis les membres de l'Ordre pendant quelques secondes avant d'acquiescer.

\- Quand la nouvelle de l'attaque de Londres a été annoncée, on a rapidement compris que Voldemort avait besoin d'une diversion, commença-t-il donc. Il était resté dans l'ombre pendant des mois, et maintenant il attaquait au grand jour ? Ce n'était pas logique. Ce n'est que quand Ron et Hermione sont rentrés de Pré-au-Lard que tout a pris sens : Tom avait besoin d'une diversion pour pouvoir enlever Tristan et me mener à lui.

Il fit une pause, reprenant sa respiration avant de reprendre.

\- Dès que j'ai su que Tristan avait été enlevé, Tom a pris contact avec moi.

\- Pris contact ? répéta Arthur Weasley.

\- Il est entré dans votre esprit, comprit de suite Rogue.

\- C'est ça, acquiesça Harry. Ce n'était pas vraiment une attaque – pas comme au Ministère. Il voulait juste _discuter_. Il m'a dit que si je ne venais pas au Département des Mystères, il tuerait Tristan. Il voulait que je récupère la Prophétie pour lui. Après lui avoir demandé une preuve que Tristan n'était pas déjà mort, il est sorti de mon esprit. J'ai tout de suite essayé de contacter Sirius et Remus avec le Miroir, mais ils ne répondaient pas. Alors j'ai décidé d'y aller.

Il revécu intérieurement son argumentaire avec ses amis, secouant la tête en se souvenant de leur refus catégorique de le laisser y aller seul.

\- Neville, Théo, Ron, Ginny, Luna et Hermione ont décidés de venir avec moi, dit-il ensuite. Blaise, Daphnée et Astoria savaient qu'ils ne pouvaient pas venir, pas sans dessiner une cible dans le dos de leurs familles. Et Owen a choisi de rester avec eux, parce qu'ils nous ralentiraient, d'après lui. J'ai dit à tout le monde d'aller se préparer et de se retrouver devant le Bureau de Sirius. Neville, Ron et Hermione sont revenus avec les Jumeaux et Luna avec Cho. Je n'ai pas essayé d'argumenter, je savais qu'ils pourraient aider.

Il fit une nouvelle pause, cherchant ses mots pour expliquer la suite.

\- Le Ministère était vide à notre arrivée, on s'est tout de suite dirigé vers le Niveau Neuf. On avait fait un plan pour récupérer Tristan le plus facilement possible – Ron, les Jumeaux, Hermione et Cho seraient sous Sortilège de Désillusion. Mais cela a été plus simple que prévu : tout ce que Lucius voulait, c'était la Prophétie. Je lui ai donné en échange de Tristan. C'est seulement après qu'il a donné l'ordre à ses copains de tuer tout le monde sauf « les deux Potter ». J'imagine que Tom avait donné l'ordre de nous garder pour lui. Le bâtard.

Son insulte fit hausser quelques sourcils, mais personne ne réagit plus que ça.

\- On est resté ensemble pendant un temps, mais on a fini par être séparé en deux groupes, continua-t-il. Théo et moi avons eu Avery et Mulciber avant de les semer. Je suis allé retrouver les autres. On a pu échapper en entrant dans la salle avec l'Arcade.

\- La Salle de la Mort, intervint doucement Xénophilius.

Plusieurs personnes semblèrent étonnées qu'il sache cela, mais tous se tournèrent à nouveau vers l'adolescent après quelques secondes, en attente de la suite.

\- Les Mangemorts nous ont suivis, reprit Harry. On n'allait plus tenir très longtemps quand l'Ordre est arrivé. Daphnée et les autres vous ont prévenus ?

\- Miss Greengass nous a mis au courant de votre départ dès notre retour à Poudlard, acquiesça le Directeur. Nous sommes revenus peu de temps après que vous soyez partis, quarante-cinq minutes tout au plus. J'ai envoyé les membres de l'Ordre présents à Poudlard au Ministère et je suis allé prévenir le Ministre Fudge et le Commandant Scrimgeour.

Le Serpentard acquiesça. C'était ce qu'il avait pensé en voyant l'Ordre arriver sans Dumbledore.

\- L'arrivée des renforts a vraiment aidée, dit-il. Je pense que l'on peut dire que cela ne se passait pas trop mal, jusqu'à –

\- Jusqu'à ce que James prenne un sort à ma place, compléta Remus, tendu.

Sirius étendit le bras devant Harry pour prendre la main de son amant, récoltant un regard reconnaissant de ce dernier.

\- Ensuite, Bellatrix a lancé le Sortilège de Mort sur Sirius, continua l'adolescent. J'ai cru qu'il – j'ai cru qu'il était mort. Alors j'ai poursuivi Bella.

Remus lui avait expliqué comment il avait sauvé son Parrain ce matin : comment, en voyant le regard de l'épouse Lestrange se poser sur l'ancien Lord Black, il avait compris l'intention de lui jeter un Sort. Comment il avait lancé un Sortilège de stupéfixion quelques secondes avant elle, permettant de sauver la vie de son compagnon.

Harry avait donc décidé d'offrir à Remus tout ce qu'il voulait jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

\- Je l'ai poursuivi jusque dans l'Atrium, reprit-il. Et j'ai – je lui ai lancé le Sortilège Doloris. Deux fois.

De nombreux halètements horrifiés furent entendus, mais Harry ne baissa pas les yeux. Non, il n'était pas fier de ce qu'il avait fait, mais Lestrange ne méritait pas moins.

\- Tom n'a pas mis longtemps à arriver, dit-il, faisant taire tout le monde. Il a demandé à Bella où était la Prophétie. Je lui ai dit que cela aurait été plus simple de me demander, et qu'il n'aurait pas perdu d'hommes s'il l'avait fait.

\- Potter-Black-Lupin…, intervint de nouveau Rogue. Avez-vous révélé la Prophétie au Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

\- Oui, répondit franchement le Serpentard, provoquant une tôlée parmi les membres de l'Ordre.

L'adolescent attendit que tout le monde se calme pour continuer son explication, et il fallut que Dumbledore provoque un bruit sourd de sa Baguette pour ramener le calme.

\- Harry… Pourquoi ?

\- _Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche… il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois… et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore… et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit… Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois…_ ,récita l'adolescent, les mots de la prédiction de Trelawney imprimés dans son cerveau.

La Prophétie provoqua de nouveau le silence, et tous fixèrent Harry, en attente d'une explication.

\- Que Tom connaisse la Prophétie en entière n'a aucune importance, dit-il d'une voix sûre. Tout s'est joué il y a quatorze ans, quand il m'a « marqué comme son égal ». Tout ce qu'il a appris, c'est que je suis le seul à pouvoir le tuer. Mais j'étais déjà sa cible principal, alors cela ne change rien.

\- À part dessiner une plus grosse cible sur ton dos et celui de tes proches, intervint Maugrey d'une voix bourrue.

\- Parce que ce n'était déjà pas le cas ? rétorqua le Fourchelang. La plupart de mes proches font déjà partis de familles ennemies à Tom. Les seuls pour lesquels ce n'est pas le cas, ce sont Daphnée, Astoria et Blaise. Mais j'ai déjà prévu certaines solutions pour les protéger. Et si Voldemort se concentre exclusivement sur son envie de me tuer et de me faire souffrir – ce qu'il fera – il réduira peut-être ses attaques sur le pays. Il sait maintenant qu'il aura toujours un ennemi mortel tant que je serais toujours en vie. Il va se concentrer sur moi, vous pouvez en être sûr.

Tous semblèrent réfléchir à ce qu'ils venaient de dire, et plusieurs semblaient d'accord avec lui.

\- Je déteste dire cela, mais c'est presque logique, intervint Remus, les sourcils froncés. Si Voldemort se concentre sur Harry, il est probable qu'il laisse ses plans de « domination » de l'Angleterre de côté pendant quelques semaines voir quelques mois. Cela nous donnerait plus de temps pour nous préparer, de même qu'aux Aurors.

Les trois Aurors (ou ex-Auror pour Maugrey) présents dans la pièce acquiescèrent, même s'ils le firent avec reluctance. Mrs Bones semblait également d'accord avec les arguments de Remus.

\- J'ai réussi à éliminer Bellatrix avant que Tom ne m'attaque, précisa-t-il. Sortilège de Lacération à la nuque.

Il fit une pause, laissant tout le monde enregistrer que _oui_ , il avait assassiné Bellatrix Lestrange avec un Sortilège de Magie Noire et que _non_ , il ne le regrettait pas.

\- Vous êtes arrivés dix minutes après que Voldemort ait appris la Prophétie, Directeur, dit ensuite Harry en se tournant vers Dumbledore. Je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de vous raconter en détails ce qu'il s'est passé à partir de là. On s'est battu tous les trois, j'ai pu le distraire pendant un moment mais j'ai ensuite été touché par un Sortilège de Lacération à la jambe. Puis Voldemort m'a attaqué mentalement.

Une grimace prit place sur son visage en se souvenant ce que Tom lui avait montré – _Poudlard en ruine avec la Marque des Ténèbres trônant dans le ciel, le Parc jonchés de cadavres_. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, secouant la tête pour ne pas replonger dans sa « vision ».

\- Et ensuite…, reprit-il. Ensuite, il m'a lancé le Sortilège de Mort.

À nouveau, des halètements retentirent dans la pièce. Sirius et Remus placèrent tous deux une main sur un des bras d'Harry, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était encore là.

\- Comment peux-tu être encore vivant ? demanda sa Tante Andromeda d'une voix blanche.

\- Je ne peux pas vous le dire, fit l'adolescent après quelques secondes. Pas sans que vous ne fassiez le Serment de ne jamais révéler cette information à qui que ce soit en dehors de cette pièce.

\- M. Potter-Black-Lupin, commença à protester Dumbledore.

\- Je sais ce qu'était le Journal, l'interrompit Harry, faisant s'écarquiller les yeux du vieux Sorcier. Et je sais qu'il y en a plus. Avec le Professeur Rogue, nous sommes les trois seuls à être entraînés en Occlumencie. On ne peut pas se permettre que cette information revienne à Voldemort, tout serait perdu si c'était le cas. La seule solution est un Serment Magique, cela empêchera qui que ce soit d'avoir accès à ce que je vais leur dire, que ce soit par Légilimencie ou Véritasérum.

Le Directeur soupira, reconnaissant apparemment que le Serpentard avait raison.

\- J'imagine que vous avez pensé à un Serment particulier ? demanda-t-il.

C'était en effet le cas. Harry sortit un parchemin de sa poche et le tendit à Dumbledore. Il avait écrit le Serment pendant un des moments où il avait été tout seul à l'Infirmerie.

 _Moi [nom de la personne] jure sur ma Magie de ne pas révéler à qui que ce soit la raison pour laquelle Harry James Potter-Black-Lupin a survécu au Sortilège de Mort le 22 juin 1996 et de ne jamais en discuter avec une personne n'étant pas déjà au courant, et ce jusqu'au jour de la défaite de Tom Elvis Jedusor._

\- Cela laisse une marge de manœuvre, fit Dumbledore. Et le Serment à une limite de temps.

\- Le sujet ne sera plus secret une fois Voldemort vaincu, fit l'Héritier Lupin en haussant les épaules. Et si c'est moi qui meurs, il est encore plus important qu'il ne soit pas au courant.

\- Tu ne vas _pas_ mourir ! s'exclama Sirius en resserrant la prise qu'il avait sur son bras.

Harry se détourna à peine une seconde du Directeur, mais il serra la main de son Parrain en soutient. Si ce que lui et Remus avaient ressenti en le pensant mort était comparable à ce que lui avait ressenti en croyant Sirius mort, alors… Il préférait ne pas y penser.

Il secoua la tête, se concentrant à nouveau sur Dumbledore, qui avait toujours les yeux fixés sur le parchemin que l'adolescent lui avait donné.

\- Je pense que c'est une bonne idée, dit-il finalement avant de se tourner vers le reste de l'Ordre. L'information en question est vitale pour la défaite de Lord Voldemort. Si vous ne voulez ou ne pouvez pas faire ce Serment, je vais vous demander de quitter cette pièce.

Une onde de choc parcourut l'Ordre, mais aucun d'eux ne prit la direction de la sortie. Dumbledore les observa tous un moment avant d'acquiescer, puis de sortir sa Baguette.

\- Moi, Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, jure sur ma Magie de ne pas révéler à qui que ce soir la raison pour laquelle Harry James Potter-Black-Lupin a survécu au Sortilège de Mort le 22 juin 1996 et de ne jamais en discuter avec une personne n'étant pas déjà au courant, et ce jusqu'au jour de la défaite de Tom Elvis Jedusor.

Il brilla quelques secondes d'une lueur blanche, puis il passa le parchemin à Sirius.

Un par un, tous les membres de l'Ordre firent le Serment Magique. Le dernier à le faire fut Harry, le phrasé étant modifié pour qu'il n'ait pas à répéter son nom deux fois.

Une fois son Serment fait, l'adolescent enflamma le parchemin sur lequel il était inscrit. Il se tourna ensuite vers Dumbledore, bien conscients que tous le regardaient.

\- Que savez-vous des Horcruxes de Voldemort ? demanda-t-il clairement.

Un silence suivit sa demande, puis le chaos.

 _ **A suivre…**_

* * *

Voilà pour la fin de ce Tome ! J'espère que cela vous plait ! Et d'après vous, qu'est-ce que cela annonce pour la suite, qu'Harry et l'Ordre soient déjà au courant pour les Horcruxes ?

Je pense que tout est clair (normal, vous allez me dire, c'est moi qui l'ai écrit) mais si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas, je ne mords toujours pas ! ;)

Comme ceux qui me suivent depuis le début le savent, je mets un délai de deux semaines entre la fin d'un Tome et le début d'un autre. Alors, oui, mon rythme de publication a été quelques peu aléatoires pour la fin de ce Tome V, mais je suis dans une période de regain d'inspiration, donc prions pour que cela continue ! Je vais faire en sorte d'avancer le plus possible le Tome VI avant de commencer à vous le poster ! :')

Pour ce qui est de ce fameux Tome VI : il sera le dernier la série des _Harry Potter-Black-Lupin_. Pas parce que j'abandonne l'écriture, mais parce que l'intrigue a avancée d'une façon qui fait que Voldemort sera vaincu à la fin de la Sixième Année d'Harry. Et je ne me vois pas écrire un Tome VII racontant une année à Poudlard normale, du moins aussi normale que possible en s'appelant Harry Potter-Black-Lupin, Lord Potter-Black et Comte de Chambord en Vainqueur de Voldemort ^^ J'avais l'idée d'en finir à la fin du VI avant de commencer l'écriture du V, et Harry est plutôt d'accord avec moi, il ne veut pas faire traîner les choses pour faire disparaître notre Mage Noir préféré ;)

Cependant, bien que j'ai un regain d'inspiration (comme annoncé plus haut), je ne peux pas vous promettre de poster un chapitre par semaine : je vais faire de mon mieux, mais je ne peux rien vous assurer pour le moment ! De toute façon, je vous tiendrais au courant de l'avancée de l'écriture dans chaque chapitre ! :)

Je vous dis donc au 29/09 pour le début du Tome VI !

 _ **SauleMarron19427** , pour vous servir !_


	27. Annonce Tome VI

Bonjour tout le monde ! C'est juste pour vous prévenir que **la publication du Tome VI à commencé !**

Pour ceux qui seraient intéressés, voici le lien : s/13078648/1/Harry-Potter-Black-Lupin-Tome-VI

Bonne lecture à ceux qui iront y faire un tour, et bon week-end à tous !


End file.
